Tsunade's offer
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Kakashi/Iruka   various others - YAOI, MPREG. Iruka feels useless to Kohona but will Tsunade's offer bring Kakashi and Iruka together or will a blast from the past cause trouble that makes everything unfixable?
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte: I'm Baaaa~accckk! ^_^

Kakashi: Where were you?

Charlotte: Sorry *Sweatdrops* I was busy with family stuff and then I had writers block and then it was my birthday on June 27th and then...

Kakashi: We get the picture.

Iruka: Happy Birthday! ^_^

Charlotte: Arigato Iruka-sensei. I am so sorry for the delay but I am kinda stuck on my other stories, **this** story though *Grins* Has been nagging and nagging away and hopefully it will clear my head and let my creative genius flow :D

Charlotte: Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or the characters but I do own this plot :P It is like my baby so no touchie!

A few things about this fic that make it slightly AU:

I have made Anko a year older than Iruka and that she didn't get kidnapped and spend time with Orochimaru. Also I'm sorry if they seem OOC but this is my first fic of this type.

CODES FOR THIS FIC: YAOI (Physical love between men), Shounen Ai (Love between men), **MPREG! **

**P.S I was trying to input japanese words in and I do get confused between the chans-kuns-sans etc so If I have made mistakes I am sorry :(**

This is going to be a multi chapter thing and I'm hoping to go for at least 5 chapters x So stick with me.

Also In this fic it is Kakashi/Iruka as in Seme Kakashi and Uke Iruka. Alright enough blabber and enjoy the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1

"You've got to be kidding Kakashi-sensei," Iruka sighed as he massaged both his temples with his hands. Taking a deep breath he looked back down at the illegible handwriting before glaring at the pale hand next to it. Iruka could feel the smirk even though he knew if he looked up all he would see was a masked face and one bright blue eye.

"Of course Iruka-kun, comedian first and ninja second," Kakashi said smugly and he began to retract his hand but Iruka latched onto his wrist, being a ninja Kakashi didn't let the surprise show. Iruka let out a small growl and Kakashi had to suppress a laugh at the cute sound.

'Sounds like a baby nin-dog,' Kakashi thought and he watched as Iruka snapped his head up to glare at him. The chocolate brown eyes held specks of red and gold and Kakashi made sure to memorise it well.

"Redo it," Iruka stated through gritted teeth and Kakashi felt his smirk grow. He loved riling up the brunette, in fact he probably couldn't go more than a week without it with the exception of missions. The others in the room paid no attention to the two, whenever Kakashi came into the room this would happen so eventually it became the norm. The sun would always rise in the east, Genma would try it on with anything on two legs despite his boyfriend's protests and Kakashi would always try to get a certain chunin flustered.

"If you wanted to hold my hand Iruka-kun you could have just asked," Kakashi jested and Iruka's hand jumped back like it had come into contact with a red hot poker. Iruka tilted his head down slightly to hide the small colouring to his cheeks and Kakashi smirked wider.

'There it is,' Kakashi thought happily. If Kakashi had a list of things to do a day they would consist of: 1. Sorting his nin dogs out 2. Thinking up a new excuse for his lateness 3. Getting Iruka to blush. When all three were complete then Kakashi could sleep soundly at night. Getting Iruka to blush was far the easiest and most enjoyable of these tasks. His nin dogs always had some drama going on and Kakashi could never stand drama, it's a wonder he withstood teaching Naruto and Sakura at the same time. Thinking up excuses came second nature to Kakashi, he was a genius after all despite his laziness.

The one thing that annoyed Kakashi was that Iruka blushed constantly and not always by Kakashi's doing. He blushed at Genma's comments or Raidou's and he blushed at physical contact from anyone. This made it hard for Kakashi to gauge what he meant to the teacher.

'Not that he means anything to me, He's...just fun to mess with,' Kakashi told himself and he saw the brown orbs burning into him again, the flush on Iruka's face had calmed back to it's normal colour.

"Idiot, Just redo it. I've seen pre-genin can write better," Iruka scolded and he folded (**RHYMES :D**) his arms over his chest. Kakashi looked at the clock on the wall and tutted loudly.

"Unlike some of us, I'm a jounin who is far too busy with missions to focus on paperwork. That's a chunin's job," Kakashi said playfully and he made a quick handsign and disappeared before Iruka's eyes. Iruka unconsciously balled his hands into fists and kept them pressed against the cold wood of the desk. He resisted the urge to yell loudly after the man and instead let out a sigh.

To many people Iruka was a strong man who had endless kindness and made friends easily. However deep down in Iruka were the same insecurities that plague everyone if not more.

'He's right, I'm just a chunin. I don't make as much difference as those protecting people's lives,' Iruka thought sorrowfully and Anko moved over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Iruka smiled gently up at her before looking back towards the desk, Kakashi was the last ninja to report in so the office was basically closed. The doors probably wouldn't be locked until 10 minutes later when all the people hanging around would bid their good byes and return to their loved ones. Anko's family had looked after him after the Kyuubi incident, she was the only one who could see the doubts swirling in his mind.

"You okay little brother?" She whispered uncharacteristically in his ear and Iruka nodded and smiled at the nickname. At a young age Anko had proclaimed to all that could hear that she was protecting Iruka like her brother. Iruka, lacking a family had acted annoyed at the start but he liked having someone who wanted him around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That idiot just gets on my nerves," Iruka laughed and he pouted up at Anko. She looked down at him with an amused smile.

"Big sister?" Iruka whined teasingly and Anko smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes?" She said taking her hand off his shoulder and crossing her arms as well.

"Can't you get your boyfriend to make Kakashi-sensei to stop," Iruka pleaded and of course he was armed with the big doe eyes. Anko sighed and patted his head softly.

"No, Ibiki happens to like Kakashi," She said grinning. Iruka's entire posture deflated but with a chuckle he stood up.

"Okay, I'm going home now I have classes in the morning, Izumo can you lock up?" Iruka called to his fellow chunin. Izumo nodded and waved Iruka off before returning to his conversation with Kotetsu. Anko walked Iruka to the door and he turned around curiously.

"Are you sure Ibiki won't do anything?" Iruka pouted but Anko laughed and repeated what she said.

"Ibiki likes Kakashi," She laughed and giving Iruka a quick half hug she watched him walk away.

'So do you Iruka-chan, much more than you consciously know,' Anko thought solemnly.

* * *

Iruka walked briskly through the dark streets, the lamps of orange, yellow and white were scattered strategically along the streets to illuminate them. It was a mild night luckily as Iruka hadn't brought a jacket. He walked past Naruto's old flat and peeked in the window, Naruto had gone away with Jiraya but this routine of checking up on him hadn't faded. Naruto wrote to Iruka, Kakashi and a few others when he could but his training made it difficult for him to take breaks. Iruka continued towards his own flat but he could feel a faint chakra signal following him. It was small enough to be a cat or a rat yet Iruka couldn't shake the feeling that someone was specifically following him.

"Yeah right, I'm just a chunin like anyone would gain anything from kidnapping.." Iruka whispered to himself but a thought suddenly struck him. Iruka's posture became tense but he knew if he alerted his follower to the fact he knew he was being followed then something bad may happen.

'I'm close with Tsunande-hime, we have tea often and talk casually. Do they think they can lose me as leverage?' Iruka thought angrily and he flawlessly deviated from his route and headed towards the patch of trees by his appartment.

The scenary was peaceful, a large open area which was ideal for training that was surrounded in a large group of trees. The rock edge had a small clear waterfall falling over it and overall the place just oozed calmness. It was a place Iruka had found as a young child with Anko.

Iruka stood still in the middle of the clearing and cleared his throat.

"Show yourself, Now!" Iruka commanded in his voice usually used for teaching. Nothing moved, everything was silent until he heard the soft noise of feet landing behind him. The chakra flared and Iruka sighed but kept his back to his visitor.

"Any particular reason you are following me Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said tiredly and his hand returned to rubbing his temples. Kakashi made no noise which only infuriated Iruka more, he spun around but felt his throat close up suddenly.

Kakashi stood tall for once without his book in sight. His posture was strong and as wind breezed through the clearing his hair swayed slightly. However it was Kakashi's eyes that kept Iruka breathless.

'Wait?… EYES?' Iruka shouted in his head. He was looking into a bright red eye that stared back with curiousity and intrigue while Kakashi's own blue eye stared with all his attention focused on Iruka. Iruka couldn't tell which eye made him want to shudder more, so he blamed the shudder that got loose on the cold wind. A stray lock of hair slipped from Iruka's hair band and flapped carelessly about, without a second thought he tucked it neatly behind his ear. Both Kakashi's eyes watched the hand drop gently back to Iruka's side. Iruka tilted his head to the side like a puppy and watched Kakashi worriedly.

"Kakashi?" Iruka whispered but he knew the jounin heard even though Kakashi didn't move a muscle. For a moment Iruka wondered if it was a rogue nin in disguise but he put this behavior down to Jounin's and their 'unique' quirks.

The silence was killing Iruka so he decided to adress matters and hopefully shock the Copy-nin into talking. Being friends with the hokage and Tsunande being as hopeless with paperwork as she is with gambling would come to his advantage. He had seen all the files on Kohona's ninjas and being a teacher, he had to know the basic knowledge. Iruka turned more towards the Sharinghan eye and bowed politely.

"Obito-sama," Iruka acknowledged and with his head bowed he missed the slight jerk of the mask as Kakashi's mouth fell open beneath it. Iruka straightened up and looked at Kakashi properly.

"What was it you wanted…..?" Iruka began but in a puff of smoke Kakashi was gone again. Iruka let a small frown onto his face but he shrugged it off and walked back towards his flat. Iruka could still see the eyes clear as day, he suddenly felt very guilty.

'It may have once been Obito's eye but now it is Kakashi's. Maybe I went too far…?' Iruka thought as he worried his lip with his teeth but he shook his head and snorted.

'Yeah right, He always takes it to far, got a taste of his own medicine. Still I wonder what he wanted,' Iruka thought as he clicked the key into the lock. Iruka pushed forward and avoided all the traps he set, he shrugged off the green vest and toed of his shoes by the door.

"Who cares, Jounin are all crazy anyway," Iruka whispered to himself, he put his bag on the table and took a few exercise books out.

* * *

Kakashi sat in a nearby tree with his headband safely covering his eye again. He rested his arm on his bent leg and began to think. Following Iruka hadn't been his intention but like his Nin-dogs on a scent trail he couldn't leave the path. He saw Iruka's lean body standing in the clearing and he felt like someone kicked him in the stomach. Upon landing on the ground he couldn't stop his hand reaching up to uncover his eye, the chunin turned and Kakashi was glad the sharingan was showing. Iruka's eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly in a silent gasp, an almost unnoticed flush across his scarred cheeks. Kakashi felt unable to look away, even more so when Iruka cocked his head to the side and whispered his name.

'Stupid chunin, he was technically bearing his neck. In the case of dogs I would have had the right to rip his neck out or nuzzle and nip it,' Kakashi fumed slightly and his hands fisted his shirt.

Iruka knowing about Obito had shocked Kakashi until he realised that as a teacher and 'Hokage's pet' he would have access to the information. He gripped his shirt tighter and exhaled sharply for at that exact moment he didn't know if he would prefer ripping out his neck or marking him. It annoyed him to no end that Iruka knew more about him than he was telling and that he was being drawn to the man.

Kakashi didn't do relationships. He didn't want Iruka to be a loyal little housewife or even be there for him. In all his years, Kakashi had always thrived to be alone. To push all who dare invade his bubble away, sure he had his friends but they weren't really close. Kakashi was a rumoured playboy, that wasn't true at all. Occasionally Kakashi would sleep with a girl, sometimes a prostitute and sometimes not but Kakashi was hardly a Casanova.

What bugged him more than Iruka blushing for others was that Iruka had looked up the information about him, he wanted to know more about Sharingan Kakashi. The thought made his stomach flip in a not so unpleasant way. He knew he wanted him, if only to understand him better.

Kakashi had come to terms with wanting Iruka, determined that it would only be one night. That if he had Iruka once that it would clear the need for Iruka out his system.

'But he hadn't shown any interest besides blushing like a virgin…..' Kakashi thought and then it hit him like a gong.

'Of course, this is innocent little Iruka who probably has never had a relationship before,' Kakashi thought with a smile. He stood up and looked towards the silhouette of Iruka moving things out his bag and onto a table. He let the smile morph into a smirk and he fled back to his own home.

* * *

Charlotte: What do you think? I think it's going to be more mature than my other fics but I am determined to put my first Yaoi lemon in this story. **HOWEVER because it is an MPREG for the conception Iruka will be a girl but I will NOT write a lemon for that part. The Yaoi lemon will be further in.**

**Stick with me though because I have a good feeling about this story.**

All: Thanks for reading and don't forget to give me a review to let me know if you are enjoying the story so far xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte: Okay! Second chapter is GO! :D

Kakashi: Disclaimer: She doesn't own nothing but the plot and an Iruka plushie ... HEY! THAT'S MINE!

Charlotte: **Hides behind back and whistles** CODES FOR THIS FIC ARE : YAOI, SHOUNEN AI, MPREG, ILL ATTEMPTS AT HUMOR

This chapter gets kinda deep, I'm wondering if i should change this to a romance/drama ... hmmm

Want to hear something funny lol (Well I find it funny) I was typing 'Guy' into the story but I automatically typed 'Gay'. I was like O.O ... XD Epic! Love you Guy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Iruka sat behind his desk and looked out at the empty classroom with a small smile. He could hear his pupils laughing and playing outside the room and he wished to be that young and free again. He circled a misspelt word in red pen and squinted to read the word next to it.

"Almost as bad as Kakashi's," Iruka mumbled to the empty room and he felt his blood run cold. It had been almost a week since he had seen Kakashi yet the insults and the gaze he cast upon him still lingered fresh in his mind. Iruka laughed bitterly before crossing over to the window to watch his students.

"He's a jounin after all, far too busy on missions to do paperwork," Iruka mocked angrily and he heard a familiar giggle and he snapped his head around. Anko stood in the doorway with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Kakashi is an idiot, he's away on a mission anyway. Don't let him chip away at you, you are extremely valuable to this village little brother, Don't forget that," Anko said seriously and Iruka turned to face her completely. Anko walked forward and opened her arms, Iruka hesitated then rested his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed, she stroked his spiky ponytail and held him close.

"Tell me it's not just Kakashi that has you like this, if it is I will personally castrate him," Anko growled and Iruka pulled away laughing. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and sat down on a nearby desk.

"I'm tempted to lie just so you will castrate him," Iruka smiled and Anko sat on the desk next to him. Anko patted his arm soothingly and waited for him to continue. Iruka looked at Anko's worried expression.

'A chunin's worries shouldn't distract jounins,' Iruka thought sadly and with a bright smile he jumped up from the desk. She looked at him as he bustled around his desk and straightened the books.

"I'm fine Anko, really. I'm having tea with the Hokage tonight so no doubt she will try to extract information," Iruka joked and Anko nodded, she didn't want to push him anymore than before.

"Okay Iruka-chan, I'll see you tomorrow?" Anko asked and after recieving a gentle smile and a nod she ran out the room and towards the hokage tower.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and rested her heavy head in her palms, Shizune walked in with another few documents with the Hokage purposely ignored.

"So what did Anko-san want?" Shizune asked cautiously and Tsunade shot up from her chair and over to a large window that overlooked her domain. Shizune checked her sake store which wasn't lacking in the least, she looked at the pile of documents that were already printed and signed but Shizune couldn't pin point what caused this silence.

"Shizune? You know that mission I had been hoping Iruka-kun would take?" Tsunade said quietly as she watched the teacher usher the laughing children inside. Shizune walked up behind Tsunade till she too was reflected in the glass.

"Yes Tsunade-hime, Are you having second thoughts? You said he was the most experienced and.." Shizune said but Tsunade held a hand up to silence her. The Hokage turned around with a grin on her face, she still looked unsure but a plan was circling behind her eyes.

"No I'm not having second thoughts, In fact I couldn't think of anyone better for this...job. Mitarashi Anko has brought to my attention something that if left unchecked could destroy Iruka-kun," Tsunade said and she ignored the slightly shocked look off her student.

Shizune opened her mouth but Tsunade looked confidently at her with a smile.

"Set the things out for tea please, also cancel Iruka-kun's mission room duty and bring him straight here after classes are finished. Clear my schedule for today, Thank you Shizune." Tsunade bellowed and Shizune ran out to follow the orders.

* * *

Iruka stood by the classroom door as the bell rang and watched his pupils run out happily, most of them called back goodbyes to their teacher and a few bowed politely as they left. Iruka smiled at the children and he turned to go back to his desk to mark.

'It's like being a parent to all of them in a sense, to watch them grow up and blossom into the people they are meant to be,' Iruka thought softly and he laughed at how poetic he sounded. A tapping on the glass stopped the laughter immediately and Iruka raised an eyebrow at the anbu perched on his window. He wore the basic anbu uniform and had blood across his arm and some splattered across the mask, Iruka could tell that at least the blood on the mask wasn't from the anbu. A familiar shock of silver hair peeked out from behind it and Iruka could feel his heart racing.

'Slow down heart, It's just him,' Iruka thought as he lifted the glass up with a large push. Iruka was handed a small folded bit of paper with the Hokage's seal on it. Kakashi sat and waited for Iruka to open it but Iruke just held it in his hand.

"Have you been to the hospital yet Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka mumbled but Kakashi could hear it clearly. He could hear the worried undertones ever though Iruka disguised them well, he smiled gently behind the mask before answering.

"Not yet, It's not bad sensei, honest," Kakashi said and Iruka could pick up the humor in his voice. Iruka smiled at the mask and completely forgot about the paper in his hand. Iruka could feel his heart drum and a feeling of relief swept over him like a wave on the shore.

"You should get yourself checked out anyway, honestly Hatake-san what am I going to do with you?" Iruka teased in his telling off voice and even though he couldn't see it he could feel Kakashi grin. Kakashi was trying not to focus on the man's lips.

'Honestly he's the only guy I know that can go from a cute pout to a sexy smirk in 2 seconds,' Kakashi thought before the paper caught his vision.

"Aren't you going to open it? It's from the Hokage," Kakashi said suspiciously but Iruka shrugged.

"We always have tea at 7:30 on Thursdays, something has probably come up or Shizune has grounded her for not doing paperwork," Iruka summarised and he broke the seal and read the paper. Kakashi watched the cute chunin's face scrunch up in confusion.

'So cute,' Kakashi thought and Iruka made a small noise. Kakashi looked at the chunin who was deep in his thoughts, he spotted a small bit of hair out of place and he smirked at his plan. He leaned forward and tucked the hair behind the brunette's ear, Iruka jumped immediately as he felt Kakashi's un-gloved finger graze against the arch of his ear. Iruka stayed completely still with his brown eyes wide and a vivid scarlet blush all over his face. Iruka had to remind himself to breath as Kakashi pulled back and remained perched happily on the windowsill.

"What does it say?" Kakashi questioned and Iruka cleared his throat and willed his blush away, much to Kakashi's amusement.

"It's strange, she wants me to leave here right now and have tea with her and miss my shift at the mission office," Iruka muttered as he scratched his scar over his nose. Kakashi watched the movement with a sort of awe but he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Excuse me Kakashi-sensei, I have to go meet her," Iruka said politely and he turned on his heel to leave when…..

"Wait! Iruka-kun? Would you.. Like to have dinner with me after you finish your tea?" Kakashi said awkwardly and Iruka's entire body froze, his shoulders were stiff and rigid like wood but with an almighty breath they relaxed.

"umm…..W..Why Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka stuttered as he pocketed the message. Kakashi stared at the lean man before stepping in through the window and walking towards Iruka. Iruka could hear the echoing footsteps as they reached him and he could feel Kakashi's warm breath on the nape of his neck.

"Because I like you and want to see more of you," Kakashi stated and he could see Iruka blush to the ends of his ears. Iruka didn't know if it was a sick joke or some bet between jounin but Iruka wasn't heartless.

"Umm… Can I wait and see what Tsunade-hime says because she may need me to do something important," Iruka said nervously and he fled quickly out the classroom door, narrowly avoiding Anko who was pressed up against the wall outside. When Iruka rounded the corner and was out of sight Anko stepped into the classroom.

"Don't play with him Kakashi, Iruka is worth ten of you," Anko growled and Kakashi chuckled darkly as he leaned against Iruka's desk.

"I'm not playing so much as….. Sating a new found need, I did sense you outside you know. Iruka probably didn't because he's a …" Kakashi began but Anko cut across him.

"Stop baiting me Kakashi, It hurts him when you say things like that. It's probably your lack of social skills that makes you no better than a child who punches the person they like because they don't know how to cope with feelings," Anko yelled and Kakashi took his mask off but left it balance on his head enough to cover his eye.

"I can't help it Iruka is hot when he's angry," Kakashi said picking his nails with a bored expression in his showing eye. Anko balled her fists angrily and counted back from ten (something Ibiki had taught her) before she stabbed the idiot with a kunai.

"Iruka isn't some slut, he isn't a one night stand. What are your intentions with him because I'm not leaving you alone til you tell me," Anko agressively and Kakashi sighed knowing he couldn't get out of it. He slipped the window shut behind him and he stared at the angry woman who looked ready to maul his arm off.

'She needs checked for rabies,' Kakashi thought sullenly. Kakashi ran a hand through the messy silver hair before sitting in Iruka's chair.

"I don't know Anko, I seriously don't. I want him, he's gotten under my skin like no one else. I thought if I just slept with him once that I would get this need for him out my system but the more I talk to him, the more I see him smile. If I sleep with him, I don't think I'll be able to let him go and that scares me so much. As you kindly pointed out, I suck at social situations and I've always pushed people away. Part of me has this animalistic need to own him, to make him mine and I don't like it…." Kakashi said angriliy and Anko had to hold back a soft smile.

"He feels the same you know, unless something was seriously wrong, he would want to be with you too. But Kakashi if you hurt him I will make you wish you were dead, I'm not just speaking for myself either. Everyone loves Iruka-chan; Genma, Raidou, Izumo, Kotetsu, Ibiki, Guy, Myself… The list in endless," Anko said shaking the jounin's shoulders and making Kakashi fear that his solider pills would come back up. He pulled himself free and moved to leave but Anko said one thing that shook him to the core.

"But don't play with him if you don't know your own feelings, he doesn't need another man abusing him again," Anko said icily and Kakashi span round but she had already transported away.

* * *

Charlotte: Right I'm anticipating this story may be a little bit longer but I unwittingly adding in an enemy so I'll just roll with it :D

Iruka: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte: Okay, I think this is going well but just warning you that this chapter is kind of complicated. But Completely essential to the plot.

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc. CODES: YAOI, SHOUNEN AI, MPREG, LANGUAGE,

Kakashi: This chapter is slightly angsty so watch out, she couldn't keep the angst fairies in.

Charlotte: I'll try and make this only for this chapter but .. we'll see.

**ALso somethings I want to point out! I have made a few major spelling mistakes like adding an N to Tsunade and etc. in past chapters and maybe in this one. I apologise, it's only because I am tired xxx

* * *

Chapter 3

Iruka slipped his shoes off and he walked into the Hokage's office. The walls were a warm pale yellow with the desk pushed further back towards the window to make room for a table in the middle of the room. Iruka bowed to Tsunade and Shizune and he sat opposite them both and greeted them with a warm smile. Shizune poured the warm tea into the delicate bone china tea cups and handed Iruka one with a nervous smile. Shizune's hands were shaking noticeably and Iruka instantly became worried.

"Why did you call me here so early Tsunade-hime," Iruka asked and the hokage slapped both hands down on the table.

"Shizune please get me sake, get Iruka-kun some as well but please leave us to speak a moment," Tsunade whispered harshly and Shizune happily sprinted out the room. Iruka felt his throat dry up and his hands grew clammy, he resisted the urge to pull nervously on his hair but he couldn't stop the stutter.

"A..Am I i...in trouble, Hokage-sama," Iruka questioned delicately. The Blonde stood up and took a large breath before sitting down and grasping Iruka's hands in hers. Iruka raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he waited for the leader to talk.

"Recently I feel something off about you Iruka-kun. Please tell me what it is? As your Hokage I demand the truth and don't bother thinking I have enough on my plate because we are living in much more peaceful times than we have been," Tsunade said trying to sound comforting but hints of her temper seeped into her voice.

'A demand from the Hokage, Maybe it would be nice to talk to someone,' Iruka thought biting his lip. Tsunade looked at the young man with a heavy heart, she wanted to ask him to do this mission however he needed to be reassured that whatever he fears won't happen.

"Do you ever feel like you're inferior to everyone else? Oh Stupid question.. The Hokage.. Duh!" Iruka scolded himself harshly but Tsunade tightened her hands on his to bring him back from his thoughts.

"Kakashi-sensei constantly reminds me that I'm only chunin, that I'm good for nothing but paperwork. That's what started this but then I got to thinking, everyone around me is a stronger and I feel like they pity me or look down on me for it. After all a shinobi should be strong right? To protect that which he cares for?" Iruka said quickly but he stopped when he heard Tsunade growl in anger.

"That BRAT! How dare he make you doubt yourself! He obviously…." Tsunade ranted but Iruka's voice made her stop.

"Kakashi-sensei isn't a bad person but he is really messing with my mind Tsunade-hime. He delivered your message and we were laughing like friends and then he asked me out and I couldn't give him an answer," Iruka whined and he held his face in his tanned hands. Tsunade looked sadly at Iruka, not knowing what to say.

'It's obvious Kakashi has feelings for Iruka, but taunting him is making things worse. Iruka wants to try this but it's just _**that**_ whole incident all over again.' Tsunade thought and she peeled the fingers away until Iruka looked at her.

"Forget Kakashi right now, tell me what is making you this way Iruka-kun," Tsunade said firmly but she stroked her thumb across Iruka's palm to calm him.

* * *

"I miss Naruto, with him and my other students.. I adored all of them like I was a proud parent but…. I'm no better than a rogue nin," Iruka whispered and Tsunade debated on calling for her sake.

"You are nothing like a rogue nin, you are nothing like_** him**_," Tsunade spat and Iruka jumped slightly but kept looking at his knees. Tsunade looked around the room and her eyes landed on the scroll, she adjusted her bosoms and sat back down.

"I'm sending innocent children to their deaths, children that are like my own yet I am the one whose killing them! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE SENDING THOSE INNOCENTS TO THEIR DEATHS! DON'T…." Iruka yelled but he gasped and clasped his hands over his mouth. Tsunade didn't look phased by the outburst but she knew Iruka would be feeling guilty.

"I'm so sorry Tsunade-hime, I didn't think…. You know how I'm feeling more than anyone and I'm being ungrateful," Iruka said wiping away a stray tear that dropped down his cheek.

"When you are in a position of power like me, you learn that every decision is important. It provides you with a feeling of self worth as well as the good you do for others. If I were a chunin or even jounin than I wouldn't be able to handle it at all," Tsunade said uncharacteristically calmly. Iruka looked up at the blonde and saw no lies in her eyes (**RHYMES :D Sorry I'll stop that**).

"I know what's wrong Iruka, the fact is that you care too much. It isn't usually a problem, in fact it makes you a wonderful person but feeling everyone's pain is guarenteed to hurt you the most. I would suggest taking the jounin exam because I know you would pass it with flying colours but you have turned down 3 different attempts," Tsunade said curiously and Iruka felt himself blush slightly.

"I enjoy spending time with the kids but that's not why I'm still chunin. It's part of it but the thing is that….. Jounin are sent on missions and you are almost always guaranteed to kill but Tsunade-hime…. I can't kill, not even in a life or death situation. It's almost an oxymoron - a ninja that can't kill," Iruka said scratching his nose and Tsunade looked blank before laughing. Iruka was about to get angry but she began to talk again.

"That is so you Iruka, You are so strong and because you don't want to endanger you or the life of your team, you are one of the strongest shinobi I have come across," Tsunade said honestly and Iruka sat gaping like a fish.

"Shut you mouth Iruka and listen, you are very important and I have a mission that is…. Risky in it's own sense. SHIZUNE!" Tsunade called and she pulled a scroll onto the table top. Shizune came in with the drinks and sat beside her mentor.

"Because you are strong, good with kids and absolutely cute (at this Iruka flushed crimson), I thought you were perfect for this mission. It isn't your run of the day mission but should you choose to accept it then you could make people happy everywhere," Tsunade finished and she looked into determined chocolate eyes.

* * *

"As you know because of incidents on missions or overtraining that the woman of the ninja cities are becoming more and more infertile, In Suna is a great ninja who has requested we send our best suited man for the job. He is studying into male pregnancy, so husbands can carry babies instead of the wives or so gay couples can have children. It would increase the rapidly decreasing ninja population and strengthen bonds with Suna and other cities who wish to try it," Tsunade explained unrolling the scrolll. Iruka felt numb as he looked at the writings and diagrams. Part of him wanted to run away from the Hokage and hide away, yet part of him wanted to know more, wanted to know what it was like to have a child that was an Umino.

'I've never been attracted to girls but I love kids, Tsunade-hime probably knows this,' Iruka thought and he gasped at the scroll. On the scroll in ink was a man, following a few kanji symbols was a woman and next to her was a woman's reproductive system.

"It's like Naruto's Sexy no jutsu but… it changes the insides too?" Iruka chimed in and Tsunade nodded. Shizune pushed Iruka's sake towards him and he took a sip of it, unlike Tsunade who downed hers in one.

"You will change completely into a girl for conception and the next day you change back into a man but you will have a womb, no vagina so a C-section would be the only way to give birth but…." Tsunade pondered for a moment and Iruka let everything sink in.

"Wait Tsunade-Hime! I think there is something you aren't telling me, you don't honestly expect me to run off to some random guy and give birth to his child!" Iruka said slyly and Tsunade (Who had just downed another cup) turned to him and smacked him over the head.

"Of course not! I was about to explain!" Tsunade roared and Shizune cast a sympathetic look at the chunin rubbing his head.

"You know many of the clans are dying out, whether it be from fights, disease or just desire to not reproduce. This makes us lose a lot of bloodline traits which makes Kohona weaker and less able to defend it's people," Tsunade stopped here and waited for Iruka to put the pieces together, it only took a few seconds.

"You want me to have sex with someone with a bloodline trait, someone who doesn't want kids or…." Iruka shouted and ducking down he narrowly missed another swipe for his head.

"SHHHh Top Secret! Well I have a few people in mind but considering the brat's feelings for you….. I suggest you repopulate the Hatake clan, Of course being top secret you can't tell him but.." Tsunade announced and Iruka paled.

"That doesn't make sense! It's a top secret mission to rape Hatake Kakashi, carry his child for nine months and then pretend it isn't his! What about when it starts showing bloodline traits?" Iruka whined and Shizune sighed in agreement.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Listen Iruka I think you are best for this and it's not just because you are strong or good with kids. It's because you love him with all your heart and don't you dare deny it! He cares for you too," The Hokage said softly and Iruka felt his face glow scarlet even as he hid it.

"Iruka-kun?" Shizune said softly and Iruka snapped his head up.

"We can use someone else if this isn't going to work, but….. If we use someone else than they may get possessive of Kakashi and hold the baby over his head. We know you won't," Shizune said playing with her hands in her lap. Iruka looked between the two woman and pursed his lips.

"I see another flaw, you say Kakashi has feelings for me. Then why would he sleep with another girl when…." Iruka blushed slightly and Tsunade caught her fist in her hand.

"Because Iruka-kun if we make the girl look enough like you to attract him yet make it not too obvious that it's you, like a relative or something…. But I need to ask something that will be hard for you Iruka-kun," Came the serious voice of the Hokage. She downed one last glass before looking Iruka straight in the eye.

"When you next see him, you need to be cold to him. Make him want to seek comfort in your female self's arms, only for one night and then after the birth….. You can make a proper go at it," Tsunade said sternly. Iruka felt beyond confused, he wanted to be with Kakashi but he couldn't unless he was a woman and then he couldn't see the copy-nin for 9 months.

* * *

"What do you say Iruka-kun? Are you accepting this mission?" Tsunade said hopefully and she rolled up the scroll and held it towards Iruka.

'I've denied these feeling this entire time and now in one day he asks me me and I have to be impregnated,' Iruka scowled and he looked almost angrily at the scroll.

"It's everything I want," Iruka mumbled and the woman both smiled and prayed that Iruka would take the mission.

'But something doesn't feel right,' Iruka thought but pushing the thought from his mind he grabbed the scroll from the Hokage. Iruka felt like he wanted to hyperventilate, like his lungs were being crushed by his ribs but the sudden burst of happiness overpowered both.

'If this works, I'm going to have a baby,' Iruka thought and a small smile touched his lips. Shizune looked at Tsunade, her eyes begging her to make the unnecessary pain go away but Tsunade just watched as Iruka stood up with the scroll in his hand.

Iruka looked at the clock on the wall, it read 5 o'clock and Iruka looked at Shizune.

"When do I leave for Suna?" Iruka asked feeling somewhere between numb and exstatically scared.

"I've sorted all your shifts and substitutes have been called in," Shizune said professionally and Tsunade put her hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"You leave in 2 hours,"

* * *

Charlotte: Review but don't leave because there is going to be more yaoi promise!

Iruka: Thanks for reading and we hope you're enjoying.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte: Alright! Another chapter ^_^

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto, the characters etc ... CODES: YAOI, SHOUNEN AI, MPREG, ummmm I forget but this chapter isn't too bad

Charlotte: This is slightly angsty but there is my Sad attempt at humor at the end so read on and tell me if in did a **FUNNY FAIL DX lol**

* * *

Chapter 4

Many people would classify Kakashi's behavior towards the chunin stalker-ish but Kakashi never thought this until the moment he was sitting on Iruka's couch with a scowling pug sat at his feet and looked up expectantly.

"You have officially insane, it's been coming years now but this is it!" Pakkun barked and Kakashi gave his nin-dog a bored look and shrugged his shoulders.

"He said he would see me after his meeting," Kakashi said bluntly before slipping into a daydream about what he would do when the dolphin turned up.

"I don't think that means 'Hey Kakashi break into my home, wait for me and then when I'll get back we can rut!" Pakkun growled but Kakashi pouted through the mask.

"Humans don't rut, we fuck," Kakashi corrected and Pakkun rolled his eyes.

"Yeah because that sounds so much better. I still don't think it was a good idea stealing Iruka's file just to know more about him," The pug said uneasily, something about what his master read didn't seem right.

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

At the record beauro an extremely bored jounin sat looking at the wall. With all his friends on missions, he felt like his brain would explode.

"How Troublesome, I'm not even allowed to sleep," Shikamaru grumbled and he shut his eyes despite his orders. Everything was perfectly quiet until a sound, so faint it could have been mistaken for a breath made Shikamaru jump to his feet. Kakashi and Pakkun stood in front of the slightly confused boy with Kakashi's basic upside down U smile.

"I won't tell you were sleeping if you won't tell I was here?" Kakashi bargained and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow before dropping back onto the wooden chair.

"Do what you want," Shikamaru said and he finally slipped into a light sleep. Kakashi continued into the back room and Pakkun shook his head at the younger jounin. Kakashi flicked through the files until he got to Iruka's name and he opened it, Pakkun jumped onto the nearby cabniet to read as well.

Name: Umino Iruka

Age: 24 (Born May 26th)

"Oh that's good to know, I'll have to…." Kakashi murmured but Pakkun bit his shoulder.

"Skip all that and check out the bottom," Pakkun said sourly and Kakashi's eyes widened at the notes written at the bottom, he could tell the first were Sandaime's and second was Tsunade's.

Friends with Mizuki. Close relationship.

Mizuki is the cause of Iruka's most noticable scar across the nasal bone, made by kunai.

All other information about Mizuki is classified.

Iruka is better of without him. Best teacher at Ninja academy.

Incredible listener and empathetic, Caring… Too caring?

Lonely despite having many people who care, psychiatric evalutation came back as extremely low self esteem and an unhealthy desire to complete things on his own.

May have stemmed from the Mizuki incident - lack of true trust in anyone.

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows and put pieces together in his head.

'Okay so Mizuki…. I've heard that name before somewhere. Sounds like he and Iruka were close but he betrayed his trust in some way? Tsunade refers to him in the past tense so he could be dead or..' Kakashi thought but Pakkun jumped off the ledge and walked towards the slumbering Shikamaru. Kakashi slid the file back in and walked to catch up.

"When did the Hokage update a file last?" Kakashi questioned and Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he stroked his invisible beard (Probably a habit picked up from Asuma).

"She updated it last week, the files were Lichuso, Jakotsu, Umino, Fra…" Shikamaru stopped suddenly and looked at Kakashi thoughtfully.

"Why do you want to know when she updated Iruka-sensei's?" Shikamaru smirked and Kakashi made sure not to waver.

"I didn't say specifically Iru…." Kakashi said but Shikamaru let out a bored laugh/yawn.

"You reacted slightly by letting your hand drop and a small twinge in your knee which happens at surprise when I mentioned it, I suggest you leave now Kakashi-sensei and if I find Iruka-sensei is in trouble, then I will make trouble for you…Understand?" Shikamaru said shutting his eyes and letting his breathing even out.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

**

* * *

**

"All this effort for a one night stand?" Pakkun asked but deep down he could feel Kakashi's turmoil.

He chose to ignore the dog and look properly at Iruka's appartment. The walls were a pale blue and the furniture was made of either a dark wood or a dark blue fabric. A small television sat opposite the couch but Kakashi refrained from turning it on in case Iruka returned.

"Sorry Anko, I still think one night will cure this… this beast inside me that keeps demanding Iruka. I don't know about all these strange feelings floating about but I can deal with them later," Kakashi whispered to himself but he looked up immediately when he heard some keys jangle in the lock to the front door. Kakashi retreated to the shadows and Pakkun disappeared as Iruka walked in.

Iruka hummed a familiar tune as he entered his home. The stress of everything was getting to him and now his life was taking a whole different path that he didn't believe possible.

'Not entirely a bad turn but a complicated one, if it succeeds then it could provide so many more options,' Iruka pondered but a sharp pain shot through his head. The humming was stopped dead as Iruka scanned the room for threats. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and brought it in front of him.

"Show yourself," Iruka said calmly and Kakashi blinked and silently praised the chunin. He was using a jutsu that avoided detection even to jounins. Kakashi stepped out into the orange glow of the setting sun, Iruka let the kunai slip from his hand and a colourful blush was powdered across his cheeks. Kakashi looked at Iruka affectionately and Iruka looked at his feet.

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka whispered gently before remembering his orders, Kakashi noticed the change instantly. Brown eyes looked into blue and Kakashi had to stop a gasp escaping his lips, the honey brown eyes were cold and empty.

'Is he under a jutsu?' Kakashi thought subconciously reaching for a kunai. Iruka let a smile come to his face and he began to walk towards the copy-nin. Stopping 3 feet away Iruka let the smile turn into a cold grimace.

"What do you think you are doing breaking into my home Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka numbly stated and Kakashi could feel his plan tumbling down.

'This isn't meant to happen, where is the shouting? The sparks in his eyes and his face flushing in anger, there is just nothing,' Kakashi contemplated but Iruka was still waiting for an answer.

"Ma Iruka-sensei, you should set up better traps but I suppose a chunin can only do so much," Kakashi goaded but Iruka just walked straight past him like he didn't exist.

"If you'll excuse me Kakashi-sensei I have to pack for a mission," Iruka said in a frosty tone. Kakashi flinched slightly before sitting back down on the couch with a thump.

"A mission? What rank? C? B?…. How long will you be gone for?" Kakashi said trying to keep his temper out of his voice. He knew (or thought) Iruka was just a weakling and sending him out on a mission would kill him.

'I'll speak to the Hokage, I don't take kindly when what belongs to me is pushed out onto the firing line,' Kakashi growled in his head and he could almost hear Pakkun and the others laughing at him.

"It's an S rank and I don't know how long I'll be gone for…." Iruka began but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and turned him round suddenly.

"S RANK! You can't do that! Only Kage and Anbu do S ranks! You'll be killed!" Kakashi yelled but Iruka slapped his hand away.

"I'm only telling you what Tsunade-hime told me so If you have a problem go talk to her, however she was on her 6th sake before I left so she may just lock you in the prison for interrupting her," Iruka snarled and he turned his back on Kakashi.

'This hurts, I feel like I've been stabbed through my chest and the pain just keeps throbbing,' Iruka thought desperately but he knew for the sake of Kohona he must endure.

"What about us?" Kakashi asked timidly (later he would be furious that he used such a tone).

"There is no us Kakashi, this mission will take at least a year if not more depending on how I adjust. This mission is something only I can do," Iruka stated and a sharp pain went through both men's hearts. Kakashi felt like he had been thrown head first into an icy lake, like his ribs were crushing his lungs and robbing him of oxygen.

"Is it to do with Mizuki?" Kakashi rasped but immediately he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Iruka's head snapped up so fast that he could have whiplash but Iruka felt the anger and pain bubble to the surface.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM? DON'T DARE BRING HIM UP IN THIS!..YOU LOOKED AT MY FILE DIDN'T YOU? YOU UTTER BASTARD KAKASHI! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Iruka screamed, he grabbed anything close to hand and threw it towards the silver haired man. He bent to pick up the kunai but with a familiar popping noise Kakashi was gone.

Iruka sank to his knees and hugged himself tightly, he could see his knuckles turning white but he couldn't get rid of the agony.

"Why? I love you….. Why do you hurt me so?" Iruka whispered as he bit his lip harshly.

'That's your own fault for falling in love again, when has anyone ever delivered their promises to you. You're so soft and weak that they can get away with it,' A snide voice in his head snapped and Iruka began to sob loudly.

"Why? Why? Don't I deserve it? After everything…. Don't I deserve it," Iruka whispered and he inhaled loudly before wiping his face and packing his things up.

* * *

A mile away, Kakashi lay flat on his back on his comfy green couch. Pakkun appeared and nuzzled his hand to comfort him but Kakashi looked catatonic. **(**Pakkun: GRR Cat Me: Pakkun NO!****) He rested his other hand over his forehead and willed back the horrible feelings that were flooding him.

'That wasn't the anger I wanted, that was pain and hatred. I've lost my one chance my one chance to get him off my mind for good and I've blown it,' Kakashi thought but he couldn't stop one stray tear sliding past.

Iruka walked towards the gates with Shizune and Tsunade. They looked at each other but no words were said. Tsunade nodded to Shizune who moved to stand beside Iruka, Iruka quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Shizune will be accompanying you, she will stay with you for the duration of preg…. Mission. She has one of my eagles to contact me if anything is amiss and Iruka-kun?" Tsunade said warmly. Iruka then found himself choked of air as he was smashed into Tsunade's bust, Shizune let out a giggle and Iruka was finally released.

"I cannot ever show you how much this means to me, to Shizune and to the entire continent. Be strong because if this is a success…. Then many people will be happy. I mean think about it 1 in 3 guys in Kohona alone are gay. This would mean they wouldn't have to marry girls they hate and reproduce that way, it would mean that they could make children out of love," Tsunade smiled fondly and Iruka patted her arm reassuringly.

"This is something I want… no….need to do, if it helps people then I would travel to the ends of the Earth," Iruka said proudly and Tsunade chuckled.

"Well just get to Suna and learn the jutsu, the end of the Earth is further away," She joked and Shizune smiled at her mentor. Tsunade was a robust woman who had strong views and even stronger powers but Shizune knew without her two favourites that she would feel quite lonely.

"We will be staying with the Kazekage, who has been informed of the situation and is glad to help," Shizune said happily and she pulled up the hood on her navy blue robe. Iruka opened his mouth to tell Tsunade good bye when he heard an angry yell.

7 adults appeared before them in a large puff of smoke. Guy stood with a box of tissues as he dabbed at the steadily running stream of tears, Genma was biting hard on his senbon with a worried look in his eye, Raidou stood behind Genma and looked at Iruka sadly. Izumo was trying not to cry while Kotetsu held his hand soothingly and Ibiki held a furious Anko back.

"IRUKA! You can't do this…" Anko spat angrily but Iruka made a snarling noise and she stopped struggling.

"See! Even you Big sister don't have faith in me, I know it's an S rank and I know I'll be away for a long time but I'm the only one who can do this mission. I can do this! **Believe It**!" Iruka yelled and he channelled Naruto at the end. All of them smiled softly and silently compared the two, they were like brothers and both were stubborn.

"We believe in you but….." Anko whimpered and Ibiki let her go reluctantly. She moved forwards and wrapped Iruka in a warm hug.

"Come home safe, We're your family Iruka-chan. I'm your big sister and Ibiki's your brother in law," Anko announced and Ibiki kept his eyes glued to the floor to stop him blushing.

"Genma and Raidou are you cousin on one side and his boyfriend," Anko pointed happily but this caused the two the start an argument between each other about who was the cousin.

"..and Izumo and kotetsu are your cousin on the other side and his boyfriend," Anko winked and both men turned pink before protesting loudly that they are just best friends.

Guy looked expectantly at the loud woman and everyone was silent…

"...And Guy's the weird uncle!" Shizune said innocently and Guy's booming laughter rang through the air.

"YES! I am the Weird Uncle! Of YOUTH!" Guy boomed and everyone laughed. Iruka turned to his travelling companion and the leader.

"That's not all, you've got my little sister Shizune and our guardian and protector Mama Tsunade," Iruka smiled and Shizune could feel herself bubbling up. Tsunade shook her head at Iruka playfully.

"Only you could get away with calling me that, Iruka-kun," The Hokage smiled and she pulled out a small portable flask to take a swig from.

"AND MY ESTEEMED RIVAL!… Wait where is my esteemed rival?" Guy questioned and Iruka let out a small whine of discomfort.

"When I got back from tea, Kakashi had broken into my house and when I mentioned I was leaving on a mission he went mad. He said things that really hurt me…. He's probably sulking somewhere," Iruka said sadly but he tried to laugh it off in the end and ignore the sympathetic looks.

Iruka looked at his 'family' and made sure to memorise it. Iruka and Shizune left the gates and walked out into the forest.

"They may hate me for what I'm going to do but whether they like it or not, our family is going to have a new arrival," Iruka said to Shizune and he placed a hand on his stomach.

'They could never hate you Iruka-kun,' Shizune thought as she led the way to Suna.

* * *

Charlotte: Alright Thank you to my reviewers : Kick-Aft, Ryu Earth and darkcat Smith xx Go check out their pages and enjoy ^_^

Keep reviewing guys because it is like fuel to a car xx It gets me to go faster lol xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte: Hey guys ^_^ I got a good number of reviews so I am trying my best to churn out as many chapters as I can. Also this story is making my creative genius...

Kakashi: Stupidity ^_^

Charlotte: **GLARE** .. go haywire so I will be updating my other story and writing some drabbles as well. This is just an almost filler chapter while I brainstorm more ideas :D

Iruka: Disclaimer: **Checks postbox** Nope CHarlotte you still down own Naruto or the characters but there is a letter from the pope here ^_^

Charlotte: CODES: YAOI, SHOUNEN AI, MPREG, LANGUAGE

* * *

Chapter 5

Anko turned slowly and glared at her 'mama'. Ibiki stepped forward and slowly curled a hand around her wrist to stop her if trouble was started.

"I came to you to ask you to help! I told you Iruka-chan was fragile because of Kakashi's stupid comments and what do you do? Send him on a Bloody S RANK!" Anko yelled and the others looked slightly shocked at each other.

"What no hug for mama? Iruka told me all his worries for myself, he feels inadequate. He told me he feels no better than a rogue nin, he hates that he is sending the children he loves away to their deaths. Time away from the academy will do him good," Tsunade spat bitterly but Anko's anger wasn't abated.

"Stupid Iruka-chan! You could have just gave him a holiday or a lower ranked mission or….," Anko said weakly as she tried to push the thoughts of her brother battered and bloody away. Izumo stepped away from Kotetsu and inbetween the two powerful women.

"Don't you get it Anko? If she sent Iruka on a vacation then Iruka would feel that he is too weak to even do his job, if she sent him on an important mission then it might renew Iruka's belief that he is important," Izumo explained and Anko nodded understandingly.

"I understand that but… Hokage….. Why him…. An S rank," Anko mumbled and she turned and buried her face in Ibiki's neck.

"This mission is of the utmost importance, I can't tell you all the details yet but I can tell you if Iruka can pull this off then people throughout all the contenents will be happy, it will provide more choice and Iruka is the perfect person for the job," Tsunade explained and she frowned when she noticed he flask was completely empty. Ibiki looked directly into Tsunade's eyes and gave her a look that promised they would be discussing this later. Tsunade turned away and began walking back to the tower and the group behind her were left to process her words.

"Eh Tsunade-hime? Does that mean Kotetsu and I are back to working with you as Shizune is gone?" Izumo called after her and she nodded before continueing on. Kotetsu's eye began to tick and everyone began laughing.

* * *

Iruka and Shizune made good progress and they set up a small camp as darkness fell. Shizune sat curled up by the fire and she held her hands close to warm them. Iruka smiled fondly at the girl but he had to remind himself that she was Tsunade's student and most likely would have some temper to prove it.

"Shizune-chan?" Iruka said and Shizune patted the spot next to her. Iruka sat down and tried to think how to word his thoughts.

"Hai Iruka-kun?" Shizune asked and she could see some of the obvious tension ebb from his shoulders.

"Files on specific ninja, their kept in the beauro right? How well are they guarded?" Iruka said innocently and Shizune scratched her head before shrugging.

"Fairly well, a lower leveled jounin would usually guard it, the past week it has been Nara-san," Shizune said happily and she looked at the troubled brown eyes with worry.

"I'm sure as Tsunade-hime's aide you know about… Mizuki-kun," Iruka whispered and Shizune's eyes widened before gulping.

"Hai, I know about that," She said numbly and Iruka pressed on.

"Kakashi argued with me over the mission and asked if it was to do with Mizuki, I just wondered if Tsunade told him or he stole the information," Iruka said rubbing his nose and Shizune looked shocked.

"Iruka-kun, Tsunade-hime would never spread your personal information, Kakashi-san must have stolen it. Why didn't you say this before to Tsunade-hime?" Shizune said adamantly and Iruka sweatdropped at the energy.

"I didn't want him to get in trouble…. I don't know what to think Shizune…. I'm pretty sure I'm head over heels for that stupid, egotistical, perverted jounin but… I'm so confused," Iruka sighed hanging his head, Shizune rubbed his shoulder gently and offered a small smile.

"Shall we talk about the plan?" She offered and Iruka nodded, glad for a diversion.

"You will learn from Master Akanbou and considering your natural talent and your ability to learn quickly…. It shouldn't take more then a few weeks, I have some connections that the Kazekage got me. Hopefully with some help you will be able to.. Bed Kakashi-san," Shizune finished quietly and Iruka blushed brightly.

"Kakashi has been known to bed someone when he is down, that's why Tsunade had you be cold to him. She will send him on continuous missions with others to keep him moving and eventually she will send him to Suna for a few days to recouperate. With enough drinks in him, he may not even remember your encounter," Shizune explained and she cracked her knuckles before stretching.

"We'll discuss it when we get to Suna tomorrow," She said finally and she went into her tent. Iruka sat and watched the flames flicker and crackle.

'Am I really going to do this? He'll hate me for tricking him,' Iruka thought but he remembered Kakashi's words and they made him snarl in anger.

"Just a chunin, only good for paperwork,"

"You should set better traps,"

"...Mizuki?"

Iruka scrunched his eyes and willed himself not to cry.

"How after everything he has done…. Can I still care?….. Can I still want to be with him," Iruka said to no one and he stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

"This is a mission, I can't fail. No matter what doubts I have," Iruka proclaimed and Shizune "Shhhhh"ed him and he laughed. He turned towards his own tent and snuggled into the sleeping bag.

'Tsunade wouldn't have sent me on a mission if she thought I couldn't handle it, she has a lot of trust in me,' Iruka smiled but a familiar cold voice shot through his head.

'She only did it to stop your whining,' But Iruka ignored it and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Kakashi woke with a painful moan and he tried to uncurl his spine, he streched and popped all his joints before falling back limp onto the couch.

"Never sleeping on the couch again," He chuckled and he looked down at the sleeping pug and silently scoped around for his camera.

"Don't even think about it Kakashi," Pakkun said sleepily and Kakashi laughed before shielding his eyes from the sunlight streaming through the window.

'Wait… SUNLIGHT?' Kakashi remembered suddenly and he groaned unhappily at the realisation. He knew he would have to go talk to the Hokage about reconsidering the mission for Iruka. Getting up he followed his routine of looking after his dogs, showering etc and then he jutsued to the tower.

Izumo put another treaty on Tsunade's desk and looked at the blonde nervously, she was on edge and looked towards the door with narrowed eyes.

"Tsunade-hime? What…." Izumo started but a loud pop was heard and Kakashi stood by the door. She looked at the silver haired man and gestured to a seat but he shook his head quickly.

"I need to speak with you about this suicide mission you're sending Iruka on," Kakashi growled and Izumo instinctively retreated to a corner for safety.

"It's not a suicide mission, Iruka wanted the mission and I believe he is the best for the job," Tsunade said coldly but Kakashi took a threatening step forward.

"You can't let him go….." Kakashi said angrily but Tsunade threw back her long blonde hair and laughed. Izumo tried to blend into the wall but it wouldn't matter as the two legends only had angry eyes for each other.

"Iruka-kun has already left with Shizune," Tsunade grinned and Kakashi held back the urge to throttle her. She smiled and shuffled the papers on her desk before resting her chin on her manicured hand.

"They left last night, don't think about tracking them because I have a whole array of missions for you to be doing," She said with a bored tone that could rival Kakashi's normal stoic self.

"You don't understand! The last time we spoke… we left on bad terms! I can't have that as my last memory of him for a year," Kakashi spoke through gritted teeth and Izumo gasped from the corner.

"Tsunade-hime! But he didn't say a year last night, he…." Izumo said but he could feel the sharingan eye of Obito on him and he gulped loudly.

"You got to say goodbye to him?" Kakashi said, his voice not betraying any emotions.

"Yeah me, Anko, Ibiki, Kotetsu, Genma, Raidou and Guy," Izumo said but he got quieter with every name. Kakashi felt like his food in his stomach had formed into a rock and was pounding off the edges of his stomach.

"Problem Kakashi? I thought you don't get attached to those interested?" Tsunade baited and Kakashi's eyes turned back to the blonde.

"I don't, but he's a chunin. He'll be dead within a week, Where is he going?" Kakashi spat coldly and both Tsunade and Izumo shivered at the tone. Tsunade raised a finger and waved it mockingly.

"Uh Uh Uh, You have missions to do and Iruka's mission being a S rank….. I can't tell you anything," Tsunade smirked and she pulled out a bottle of Sake and took a large swig. Izumo was beside her in a second to snatch it off her, she pouted at the man but he tapped the paperwork. Kakashi gave one evil look before storming out and slamming the door.

Izumo kept silent as he moved over to TonTon and scratched behind his ears, the pig squealed and jumped up at down happily.

"I'm sorry I didn't say how long it was for, tell the others if you want but…" Tsunade said softly and Izumo turned and waited for the heartfelt reason until….

"… I WANT MY SAKE!" Tsunade roared and Izumo threw the bottle at her and fled the room.

* * *

"A YEAR!" Anko's screech reached even the shinobi guarding the outskirts of the usually quiet village. Izumo sank into a corner, much like he had in the office and Kotetsu stood in front of him protectively against the angry snake summoner.

"Hokage-sama said it was an important mission but…" Raidou said curiously but suddenly everyone's blood dropped in temperature. Kakashi stood in the door of the mission room with a serious expression on his face, the atmosphere so tense that a kunai could cut it. Anko jumped off the desk she'd been sitting on and stalked up to the jounin.

"I told you not to fuck with him bastard," she snarled and with that she pushed past him angrily. Ibiki made his way past Kakashi and to the dango stand we Anko was sure to be eating enough for a small army.

Genma, who while still Iruka's friend was still Kakashi's spoke first.

"Iruka wouldn't want us to pick between you, he's too kind in that sense. If I were in his shoes…." Genma trailed off and with a smile Raidou popped up next to the Copy-nin.

"Ne, Kakashi lets go out for a drink and catch up," Raidou stated and in a flash Kakashi was being hauled off towards a bar by the men.

'It's going to be a long year without you Iruka,' Kakashi thought sadly.

* * *

Charlotte: So this chapter was just to let you guys know I haven't forgotten about you but I will be trying to multi-task :D Thanks to all my reviewers who I'm putting on my "CHARLOTTE WALL OF FAME XD": We Have ..

The Awesome! **darkcat Smith**

The Kick ASS! **Kick Aft**

The Artistic genius !** Genoveve**

The EPIC! **Ryu Earth**

The FATAL flower! **.Midnight**

The CUTE Moose! **Xx-im-da-lonely-emo-girl-xX**

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you stick with me through this journey :D NEXT CHAPTER: Iruka arrives in Suna

Ja, ne xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte: Ri~ght! I know where I am going with the story now and I can guarantee it will be at least 10 chapters if not more :D

Iruka: Also let it be noted that the day that I arrive in Suna is AUGUST 16th - Dates are very important in this story ^_^

Charlotte: yes! I have done the maths and I know what dates conception and birth are so... I am not deviating from that however gender of the child (if it is born) and name is still unknown so PLEASE IF YOU REVIEW ! Send me a private message as well and give me your ideas on this matter :D

Iruka: I thought you had a name...

Charlotte: Yeah, it's my favourite but a Naruto character is already named it **Pout**

Iruka: Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own Naruto or the chracters etc etc if she did I would be knocked up constantly... HEY :(

Charlotte: **Giggle** CODES: YAOI, SHOUNEN AI, MPREG, Have fun reading and review me :D

* * *

Chapter 6

Iruka had never been to Suna before, he had heard accounts from Naruto but they tended to be over exaggerated and slightly biased. He had taught enough in class to know it had a large variety of training grounds and the ninja academy was in a large old manor house.

Nothing Iruka could have prepared Iruka for the beauty which was Suna, the sand which the city lay on was almost pure white which glittered and danced as the wind moved. The buildings were old but the architecture was amazing. A large clock tower stood in the middle of the town square which he knew (from textbooks) chimed every hour.

Shizune smiled at the chunin to her right, he was literally gaping like a fish.

"It is such a beautiful place, not all of it is sand though you can find certain areas where green is abundant," Shizune explained and Iruka turned and grinned happily at her.

"You've been here before then?" He asked as they began to walk further into town. They stopped at a smaller gate where the jounin looked down at the two in disdain. Iruka was tempted to snarl but Shizune was as cool and collected as an ice cube. She waved the documents with the Hokage's seal on them and the men jumped and saluted. They both walked further in and Iruka couldn't help laughing.

"I've been here with Tsunade-hime a few times, Though it still takes my breath away to see it," Shizune sighed and she guided Iruka towards the Kazekage's lodgings. After several security checks they were greeted by Temari.

"Shizune-san, Iruka-sensei?" Temari acknowledged but her surprise at the chunin was evident, Iruka offered her a small smile and she returned it with a large one. He could see her fingers itching by her sides and in response he opened his arms. During the exams, Iruka had got to know most of the teams well and they all considered him an important person in their training. Temari fell into the hug and she patted Iruka's back happily and let go.

"Shizune I understand why you're here but…..," Temari said quickly but she suddenly gasped and looked at the teacher with teary eyes.

"He works at the academy, no bloodline traits to mess with the others, great with children and kind and…." Shizune said and Temari nodded and blinked the tears back.

"You're absolutely perfect for this Iruka-sensei," She confirmed and they began their trek up the large staircase to the main office.

"By the way….. How is Shikamaru-kun?" Temari asked shyly and Iruka gave her a knowing smile. Iruka knew the young sand girl had liked the lazy jounin for years now and he also knew that Shikamaru was waiting for her to make a move because in his words: "It was far too troublesome to ask a girl out,".

"He's still single and waiting for you to make a move you know," Iruka winked and she laughed heartily. She nodded and looked far off so Iruka proceeded up the stairs without her. He knocked and heard the low voice of Gaara.

* * *

Gaara hated paperwork, not as much as Tsunade but still he preferred to be out fighting or training. However he knew that paperwork was a must do, this didn't stop him using every situation as a reason to stall paperwork. He could sense the somewhat familliar chakra behind his door, he reached for the kunai taped under his desk until he felt Shizune and Temari next to it. A brunette peeked through the door and if Gaara had eyebrows they would have shot up in surprise.

"Umino-san," Gaara said standing up and Iruka flushed slightly before bowing low, Shizune copied and Temari gave a half hearted bow.

"When Tsunade sent me the informtion about you, I couldn't put your name to a face but now I remember…. You're Naruto's sensei, Hai?" Gaara said clearly and Iruka raised his head before giving a heart warming smile and nodding.

'That's where Naruto gets the warm smile then," Gaara thought playfully and he strode around the desk and looked at the taller man. Iruka looked startled at the closeness of the Kazekage.

"Akanbou will not be ready until tomorrow, you will be staying down the hall from my chamber. Shizune will be in the room to your left and Temari on your right, What you do for the rest of the day is up to you," Gaara said monotonously and Iruka brought a hand up to his chin.

"Maybe I should go to help at the orphanage or I could go lend hand at the academy…" Iruka thought out loud and Gaara couldn't help shaking his head in amazement at the generous man.

"Iruka-kun? You could just relax, do some exploring and maybe write a letter back to your friends?" Shizune offered helpfully and Iruka pouted before nodding.

"But I do want to go help out one of the days we are here," Iruka smiled and with another bow he and Shizune left the room and went to go look at their own rooms. Temari shut the door with a smile and looked at the almost invisible smile on his pale lips.

"Iruka-sensei is absolutely perfect for this job," She urged and Gaara nodded with a frown.

"Naruto will be unhappy when he finds out about this," He stated and Temari shook her head slightly. She ran a hand through one blonde pigtail and twirled it at the end.

"I think Naruto will be… surprised to say the least but I know he cares for Iruka-sensei," Temari added and Gaara walked back around his desk and looked angrily at the paperwork.

"Glaring at it won't make it go away, it may work on people but paper is tough," Temari giggled and the Kazekage picked up his pen.

* * *

Iruka walked down the marble halls of the Kazekage's tower and he memorized every little detail with awe. He could hear something hammering as he passed a slightly ajar door, he couldn't help but peek inside.

Kankuro sat at his work bench and he shaped the wood he was using until he hear a slight squeak of the door. He didn't look up though, the tower was protected enough for him to not need to worry too much. He thought it was a servant until he saw the scar over the brunette's nose and a small smirk appeared.

"Iruka-sensei, I thought they would draft you in for this… mission," He said smugly but he shuddered at the word mission. Iruka walked up to the boys side and looked down at the busy workbench.

"What are you working on?" Iruka asked cautiously and Kankuro laughed before throwing a large blue covering over the desk and turning around in his chair.

"Usually I would say it was a puppet but it's a surprise for Temari, her birthday is August 23rd," Kankuro whispered and Iruka nodded happily. He thought it was sweet he was making his big sister something.

"I won't ask what you're making her but I'm sure she'll love it," Iruka whispered gently and the younger boy looked stunned for a moment.

"That's why you can handle children and I can't, I really do think you are amazing. I couldn't handle being near kids for more than 2 seconds but you seem to be full of patience and care," Kankuro studied him carefully and Iruka willed away the small blush. He was aware of Kankuro's hatred of children but he never knew that Kankuro thought he was a good teacher.

"Well everlasting patience was instilled upon me when I had to deal with Naruto and Kakashi being late and… well just Kakashi," Iruka blushed and he tried to steer the conversation away from Kakashi but Kankuro's interest was peaked.

"Just Kakashi eh? The last time we spoke it was Kakashi-sensei….." He grinned and his face paint began to crack slightly at the large smile. Iruka looked down at his feet and tried to keep his face it's normal colour. Iruka babbled until Kankuro let the smirk drop unexpectedly from his face.

"He's your target isn't he? For the mission?" Kankuro exclaimed with wide eyes and Iruka looked up and nodded.

"Well good for you," Kankuro said and he played with the edge of the cover that was shielding his work from Iruka's eyes.

"It's just for the missions sake! Tsunade ordered it," Iruka said trying to sound like he was unhappy with it being Kakashi but Kankuro could tell. Iruka bowed politely and began to leave the room.

"Of course… for the mission," Kankuro's smug voice called after him but Iruka just ran on towards the room he would be staying in.

* * *

For the second time in one day, Iruka was gaping like a fish. His room was a deep rich blue colour with fine red accents. The covers of the large four poster were a rich red with blue pillows and comforter. The furniture was large and ornate and his room led out to a small balcony. He slid the glass door open and walked out onto the wooden platform, he could see most of Suna from the edge and he was high up enough to see the people milling about like ants. He shut his eyes and let the calm wind wash over him, the stress of everything just ebbing away slowly.

"So many things could go wrong with this…. What if it doesn't work and I don't conceive? What if it does work but I miscarry? What if I get attacked or fall over and lose my baby? What if Naruto hates me for this or my friends? What if Kakashi hates me… What if he kills my baby? What…?" Iruka panicked but a small cough brought him out of his rambling. He looked to the side and saw Shizune on the balcony next to him, she sat on the railing and sighed like a mother would to a child.

"Iruka you have nothing to worry about, we will do everything to stop the baby being hurt or killed. Naruto could never hate you, you're like a big brother or father to him. Kakashi…. I don't know how he will react but I can speak for everyone: Tsunade, Anko, Genma, Temari…. Absolutely everyone! And we would never let Kakashi hurt you or the baby," Shizune said firmly but the small crease over Iruka's brow was still visible. She jumped the small distance to sit on the railing beside Iruka.

"What was the last worry you expressed?" She said smartly and Iruka looked away momentarily before looking back.

"What if he kills my baby?" Iruka worried and Shizune let out a small laugh.

"Exactly Iruka, YOUR baby. Don't focus on the worries or what the others will think… If all goes well and I have a feeling it will….. You will have a baby Iruka-kun, your own baby," Shizune said softly, she placed her small hand on Iruka's shoulder before walking into his room.

Iruka could feel some unknown feeling of warmth flood through him. It felt like the butterflies he got when he saw Kakashi but much worse, he felt the tendrils of warmth spread all through his body and right to the ends of his toes and fingertips. With a small smile Iruka crossed his arms over his stomach.

'I won't worry, If things are meant to happen then they will happen,' Iruka thought calmly and he followed Shizune back inside. Shizune was standing by a dark wood desk with the kind of smile she used on Tsunade when paperwork was needed to be done. Iruka gulped and was tempted to flee but Shizune sat him down in front of the paper with a pen in her hand.

"I've already wrote a report on things so far to Tsunade-hime, now it's time to write to your friends and tell them you're safe and fine but you can't say where you are," She scolded and Iruka took the pen and began to write.

'Is this what my student feel like with me?' Iruka thought awkwardly as Shizune watched him over his shoulder. Iruka shrugged the feeling off and with a smile he began to write.

* * *

Charlotte: Yay another chapter has been published **HIGH 5 **

Iruka: I am becoming a bit of a mother hen in this one **Sweatdrops**

Charlotte: ^_^ You're a mother hen anyway

Both: Please review and send me a message with your choice of name and try to guess what I would have named the baby **Hint - It was a girls name**


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte: This chapter is slightly longer than usual but I couldn't stop typing lol xD

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc Nothing has changed since last time lol

Charlotte: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sent me messages about your choice of names and guesses on what i would have called the baby if the name wasn't already taken. **HINT** I've used the girls name in one of my stories ^_^ Keep your guesses coming in ^_^

**ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE: It's basically AU anyway but ASUMA IS NOT DEAD! When I watched the death scene I cried so much I gave myself hiccups :( So In this fic Asuma and Kurenai are now married and have a son called Koujaku - which means sparrow :)**

* * *

Chapter 7 

Tsunade sat in her office with a bottle the size of her head at least on her lap. Izumo was keeping her busy but paperwork had taken a momentary halt, she let her mind wander to her student and the teacher she accompanied.

'I hope they're okay, No they are absolutely fine!' She told herself sternly and she heard a pecking noise at her window, she jumped up and let the majestic bird in. She untied it and the bird sat itself on the edge of her desk. She read the report and smiled happily, things were going according to plan. She noticed 2 small letters in the birds pouch, one addressed to Anko & Kurenai and one to his students (Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura).

"He probably knew if he sent it to each Team member that the others would read it too," She said happily.

Tsunade shook her head and took a swig of sake. She wrote a reply (praying Shizune couldn't tell how much she had drunk from it) and tied it to the eagle. The eagle shook it's feathers and with a small nod it left the way it came.

* * *

Asuma and Kurenai stepped into the mission room after both them and their teams being sent on a 2 week mission. Ino shook her hair and tried to pick the leaves out of it while Choji pulled a packet of crisps from no where and started munching.

"Waa Why couldn't that lazy Shikamaru come with us? He got the easy job, I never want to see another swamp again!" Ino whined and the shy Hyuga girl patted her sympathetically. Kiba slung an arm around his girlfriend's waist which made her blush and stop her comforting Ino. Shino strolled towards Ino and picked a large red beetle out of her hair and walked out.

"EEEWWW I had a bug in my hair! Hey! Why does he get to leave!" Ino screeched but everyone had moved onto the mission desk. The chunin and jounin alike whispered and gossiped and eventually Asuma cleared his throat. Kotetsu looked up at the man and held out his hand, the report was placed and Asuma turned to leave but he saw Kurenai's eyes were narrowed.

"I thought you wanted to get back to the baby?" Asuma cooed lightly but Kurenai's expression didn't change. She crossed her arms over and looked imposingly at Kotetsu.

"What happened while we were gone!" her voice rang out and everyone was silent, Kiba looked around at the jounin and shrugged before looking at Hinata. Before anything else could happen Izumo burst in and clipped his best friend around the head with a file.

"YOU idiot! You have to cover his shifts but you are such a slacker!" Izumo yelled and Kotetsu sweat dropped before yawning.

"Aren't you meant to be playing assistant to Tsunade while Shizune and Iruka are gone?" Kotetsu teased and suddenly the temperature began to rise like the room was on fire. Kurenai stepped forward and grabbed Izumo by the lapels and Kotetsu stood up with a warning glare to Kurenai.

"Where are Shizune-san and Iruka-kun?" She said through gritted teeth but no one moved. Kiba, Ino, Choji and Hinata all looked expectantly at the chunin and were ready to sprint to the hospital if they heard he was hurt.

"Tsunade sent Iruka on a S class mission and Shizune went with him…" Izumo squeaked out and Kurenai let go of his clothes but remained frozen. Asuma took his wife's hand to calm her.

"You are telling me….. that while I was on a mission…. The Hokage sent my son's godfather…. on a S CLASS MISSION!" Kurenai screamed and Izumo (who was hiding behind Kotetsu) nodded before shrinking back.

* * *

Kiba and the 3 others ran to find the other teams, after dragging them away from what they were doing they all stood in a clearing used for training.

"IS IT TRUE?" Kiba bellowed and Hinata shied away from her boyfriend slightly but Ino stood on her other side looking just as lived. Neji and Tenten looked at each other before raising an eyebrow at their friends' antics, Lee looked with his big eyes and waited for them to speak more. Shikamaru leaned against a nearby tree and Shino sat atop it with the large red beetle in his hand.

"How troublesome, Is what true?" Shikamaru asked but he knew what they were going to ask. Even though it had only been two days, the village was abuzz with gossip about why Umino Iruka had left Kohona and was rumoured to not be returning for a year.

"That Iruka-sensei has been sent on a S CLASS MISSION!" Ino yelled and everyone's attention was finally on the topic. Everyone was talking at once and finally Neji with Shikamaru's help managed to calm them down.

"We can go check if he's at the academy and if not we will go visit the Hokage," Neji suggested and Lee leapt and gave him a hug. Everyone sighed and counted back from 3 to 1. At 1 Lee met the ground harshly thanks to Neji's punch.

"You'd think he'd learn," Tenten said shaking her head and following the others.

The large group of teens made their way to the academy and came across a young pink haired woman in medical garbs. Sakura looked at the large group that had Kiba, Ino and Lee with fire in their eyes and was tempted to run away.

"Sakura-chan! My lotus of loveliness! Is it true that Iruka-sensei has been thrown to the tigers!" Lee warbled and Sakura rolled her eyes at him. She cast a silent "what" at the others and they explained the situation. So with Sakura added to their ranks they continued onwards.

* * *

Iruka sat on the plushy bed and looked towards the window hopefully. Shizune walked in and called to him.

"They will have arrived safely, you need to stop worrying. Training starts today and we don't have all the time in the world," she said and she began to usher him from the room. Iruka stopped suddenly and ran back towards his back, he pulled out something large and using tape he fixed it to the wall by his mirror. Shizune looked at it curiously and was about to speak when Iruka cut across her.

"It's a calendar that Naruto got me for my birthday earlier this year, it covers the next 3 years in it," Iruka explained and Shizune laughed and looked closely at it.

"I could tell, Naruto would be the only one to give you a calendar full of different types of ramen…. Where would he get something like this? Shizune said shaking her head exasperatedly. Iruka smiled and traced the edge of the calendar.

"With Naruto… It's best not to ask," He said flipping through to August and a steaming bowl of Shrimp ramen stared back at him. Shizune gasped and pointed at it.

"You have Tsunade's birthday on the 2nd, Temari's on the 23rd and Raidou's on the 28th. I bet you have most of your students on here," Shizune sighed happily and Iruka nodded. Shizune shivered softly at the memory of Tsunade's birthday, she felt sorry for Izumo having to deal with Tsunade and all her gifts.

'34 bottles of sake last count, I wonder if any will be left when I get back… nah,' Shizune counted silently but Iruka was talking again.

"Just Team 7, 8 and 10 and I have their teachers and all my chunin and jounin friends. Do you think it would be okay to send them a letter on their birthdays, usually I am there to wish them it in person so….." Iruka said sadly and Shizune nodded frantically.

"Of course! I'm sure they would love getting a birthday letter from you," Shizune said and they walked out of the room. They were walking towards the place they were to meet the Master when Shizune stopped and looked at Iruka shyly.

"Iruka-kun, do you…..?" Shizune said quietly but Iruka kept walking.

"Of course Shizune-chan it's already marked, November 18th right?" Iruka laughed and Shizune caught up to him with a smile.

"Hai," She smiled happily.

* * *

Izumo raked his hands down his face as he watched Tsunade pull another bottle from nowhere, he began to appreciate how much Shizune had to do to keep the Hokage sober. Tsunade glared at Izumo as he swiped the bottle away again, she was tempted to arrest him but she knew it was for her own good. She had a headache and sake probably wouldn't help it much. She used two fingers to massage her temples when the door was flung open and a large group of people in their late teens were piling into her office.

"Hokage-sama! Where is Iruka-sensei?" Kiba strained, he wanted to yell but she was the Hokage. Tsunade looked to Izumo but he had disappeared (much to her annoyance) with her bottle of sake.

"I sent Iruka-sensei on a mission, although it is an S rank I know he will be perfectly safe," She mumbled and Sakura looked at her teacher with a pout.

"You've been drinking again, you better not have been drinking when you gave him this mission," Sakura said appearing behind her mentor and rubbing her neck soothingly.

Tsunade looked at the worried/angry faces and stood up with a disappointed look.

"Iruka-sensei can handle this, I can't believe you have so little faith in him. He taught you all didn't he? He believes in you when you go on a mission doesn't he? So why can't you trust him?" Tsunade asked sternly and many of the eyes dropped to the floor. Shikamaru kept his eyes on the blonde and he snorted slightly.

"What guarantee do you have that he is safe?" Shikamaru questioned and everyone's eyes were on the Hokage again. She reached over to her desk and showed them the envelope with the 3 names on it. They all huddled around the desk and Shikamaru pulled out a kunai to open it. He tore across the top and a small hand written letter fell out as well as a picture. The picture was of Iruka and Shizune standing in front of some trees, nothing in the picture gave away the location much to Shikamaru and Neji's dismay. Sakura scooped the letter up and began to read aloud.

**To Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata (and Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Sakura)**

**I have no doubt that you all are reading this.**

**If you are then it means you've found out about my mission, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person but the mission required me to leave immediately without telling anyone.**

**I am just letting you know that I have reached my destination and that I'm safe. I am having no problems with the mission but I am missing you lot and my other students greatly.**

**I know you probably think I can't handle this but I can! I can't tell you where I am but I'm among allies and friends so it helps.**

**This mission will keep me away for a long time at least 10 months so I will be missing a lot of your birthdays :( But don't worry, when I can I will send you a letter to make sure you don't worry too much.**

**If you want to contact me then write a letter and when I send my reports you can ask the Hokage to put them in with her orders.**

**Don't think this gives you an excuse to slack off because I expect you to be even stronger the next time I see you.**

**Stay safe**

**Umino Iruka**

**P.s Shizune says to keep an eye on how much the Hokage drinks, Izumo won't be able to monitor it all.**

Hinata had tears in her eyes and Kiba held her hand tightly, Tenten tried to cling to Neji who gave a thoughtful expression at his teachers words. Ino's bottom lip trembled and Chouji had stopped eating. Shino's bug flew from his hand and out of the window but the bespectacled boy paid no attention.

Everything was scarily quiet for a while. Shikamaru noticed an almost identical letter on the desk.

"I'll deliver the other letter, who is it to?" Shikamaru said and he reached for the letter. The others were still thinking and Tsunade was craving her sake.

"Anko and Kurenai, They should be at the small Italian bistro they like so much," Izumo explained and they all jumped at his reappearance. Izumo held his hand out and Shikamaru reluctantly gave him the letter, with a soft smile Izumo was gone again.

* * *

Anko was chewing away at her food with a pout, she had wanted them to all eat at the dango stall but Kurenai was going to come first. Kurenai sat at the small checkered table cloth with her tissue in her hand. Asuma stroked her hand gently and he went to light up a cigarette but he saw the no smoking sign above Anko. Raidou held baby Koujaku on his knee while Genma made funny faces. The baby's hand kept reaching out to steal the senbon

They had been having a fairly normal dinner until Izumo suddenly vanished, Kotetsu just smirked and said Izumo's "work" senses were tingling.

Izumo reappeared and Anko poked him with her fork angrily.

"HEY? You don't just disappear like that! No matter what the Hokage wants," She slurred and it became apparent to Izumo that the jounin had drank a few glasses of sake. Kotetsu smiled as his best friend slumped beside him with a pout.

"Fine, Next time I won't go collect a letter from Iruka…." Izumo sang playfully but he was grabbed by both woman in a tight lock. He felt himself going blue when he dropped the letter in Anko's lap. Anko got up and slid around next to Kurenai and began to read. Everyone was suspicious but they held their tongues after Kurenai waved her knife threateningly at her husband for trying to peek. Anko looked up and cleared her throat.

"Iruka doesn't mind this being read aloud, actually he anticipated it," Kurenai said with the ghost of a smile on her face.

**Dear Anko and Kurenai, (and whoever else you decide to read it to)**

**How are you guys? I suppose I should first apologise to Kurenai and Asuma for not telling them I was leaving for my mission. They should be back now right? Hopefully :)**

**How is the mission room and the academy holding up without me eh?**

**How is baby Koujaku? He'll be so big the next time I see him.**

**How is Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Raidou and everyone else? I hope they aren't doing anything stupid or dangerous. Unlikely but a man can dream. ;)**

**I don't have much time to write this letter because I have to get stuck into the next part of my mission but I thought I should write and let you know I'm safe.**

**I know you had a lot of doubts whether I could handle this but don't worry because it's going easy. Shizune says hi as well, she's so busy right now, she has gotten stuck into some training of her own. I can't tell you where we are but tell Tsunade that she is training up in her herbs.**

**I will send some more letters soon and I have my calender with me so don't think you'll be escaping me wishing each of you happy birthday.**

**I have to go now, I'll write soon.**

**Stay safe**

**Umino Iruka.**

**P.s Could you check on Kakashi-sensei, he is somewhat of a social recluse and I'm scared he'll go into a slump without his daily teasing.**

Kurenai burst into tears along with Anko and they both cried loudly, Kurenai from hormones and Anko from intoxication. Asuma drummed his fingers against the table before picking his son up and looking at Genma.

"What happened with Kakashi?" Asuma's voice rumbled and Genma took the senbon out of his mouth and rolled it between his fingers.

"From what we could get from a drunk Kakashi, he asked Iruka out," Genma said and Anko jumped up and slapped her hands to her cheeks.

"He did, He did, He did! I was theeerrrreeeeee…" Anko slurred and her boyfriend caught her as she collapsed. Ibiki nodded to them and poofed away to put Anko to bed.

"Anyway, Iruka went for his usual tea with Tsunade and she gave him a mission that he had to leave straight away for," Genma continued as he stirred his own drink with the senbon.

"But Kakashi, for some reason thought it was a good idea to break into Iruka's house to wait for him," Raidou said angrily and Genma slapped a hand over his mouth and gave a glare.

"My story," Genma joked and he stuck his tongue out at his lover. Asuma cleared his throat and Izumo took over.

"Anyway, Iruka came home and was acting really strange, like cold and uncaring. He told Kakashi he was leaving for a year and that there couldn't be anything between them," Izumo explained but Kurenai spoke up.

"That doesn't sound like Iruka at all, maybe something about the mission made him feel like a relationship was impossible…. Dead people can't have relationships! Oh God 'suma he knows he's going to die!" Kurenai sobbed and Asuma wiped away her tears and put their son in her arms, she perked up immediately and rocked the dark haired boy gently.

"No, He probably just wanted to focus on getting the mission done with no distractions," Asuma clarified and Kurenai sniffed up her tears.

"But we caught Iruka before he left with Shizune and he told us to believe in him," Kotetsu said proudly and everyone at the table agreed.

"It's like a soap opera between those two," Izumo said sweetly and Kurenai nodded. She caught something sticking out the envelope and using her free hand she picked it up. It was the same picture as the students one. She waved it about with a large smile on her face.

"Seeeee, He's safe, I told you so," Kurenai announced happily and everyone else sweatdropped.

* * *

Charlotte: YAY for a hormonal Kurenai and a drunk Anko

Kakashi: HEY! I wasn't in this chapter :(

Charlotte: I know but next chapter you will have more time... I think...

Iruka: Keep reviews coming in ~ she's on a roll :D

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I will put up my Charlotte's wall of fame in another chapter because this one is long enough **SWeatdrops** Ha ha xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte: Wow I am just spoiling you guys today, well the reason is that I am being dragged away down to my Family's caravan in Girvan soon (Don't know where it is? Me neither lol) So for week I won't be able to upload anything. However I will continue writing so when I get back I will have quite a few chapters xxx

Iruka: Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc if she did then I... O.O I'M NOT SAYING THAT **BLUSH**

Charlotte: Aww spoil sport ;) Anyway a note for this chapter as well: I tried to make it Shikamaru/Temari but i can't deny my inner yaoi fangirl so I tried to make it as interesting as possible xx Read and find out :D Also the pairing I eventually set on is quite interesting but ... I have no idea why I like them... Oh well x

Also don't forget to message me and tell me what you think the baby should be named and If you manage to guess what I originally was going to call it than your chances of the name you picked being used will go UP!

* * *

Chapter 8

A old man stood alone on a sandy dune, his long grey ponytail went right down to his feet and the red robe he was wearing was covered in scattered grains of sand. He smiled his crooked smile and looked up at the position of the sun.

"They're late,"

* * *

Iruka and Shizune walked towards their destination and were surprised to see it was a large forest. Seeing Temari standing by a large oak tree they hurried over. The blonde stepped forward and smiled at them.

"If you follow the path to the right then you will meet the master Iruka-sensei, I will accompany you in a moment. Shizune-san if you go to the left path then you will meet Jinenji who will give you some extra knowledge on the rare herbs around Suna," Temari explained and they all set off on their paths. The forest could have been mistaken for one in Kohona if not for the golden sand that was beneath Iruka's feet. Temari played with a small tassel on her forest green robe before she stopped completely. She turned around and saw Iruka sitting happily on a large log, he smiled gently at her and patted the spot beside him.

'I forget he's a teacher,' She scolded herself and she sat down next to him. Iruka looked at the woman and waited for her to talk, he knew rushing her when she had something to say would turn out bad. The silence dragged on so Iruka began the conversation simply.

"It's your birthday next week, right? Is there anything in particular you want?" Iruka said, inwardly patting himself on the back for finding something she was comfortable with.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" She asked with a shocked tone.

"I have it on my calendar, I have your siblings as well but Kankuro also reminded me," Iruka said putting a hand on her shoulder, she gave a bitter snort and shook her head.

"You'd think a birthday would be a happy time," She whimpered sadly and Iruka felt the sudden wave of unhappiness. Temari pulled up one knee and rested her cheek on it.

"Have you ever had to keep a secret…. One that you know if it got out would cause trouble for you or others? That would make people look at you differently," Temari asked innocently and Iruka felt a sharp pain in his heart. He physically placed a hand on his heart with a small grimace and Temari tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, I know exactly what that's like…" Iruka trailed off. His eyes looked darker, more pained and his face wore a small frown - this worried Temari, who had only seen the teacher smile. In a blink the smile was back and the eyes were light and understanding.

"Continue Temari-san," Iruka said with a smile and Temari blushed at the politeness.

"Please, call me Temari or Temari-chan will do," She laughed but deep inside she was stuck in thought.

"Then Iruka or Iruka-kun will do as well. You are turning 20 right?" Iruka coaxed and she nodded unenthusiastically.

"In Suna 20 is a sacred number, being the Kazekage's elder sibling….. I am meant to choose a husband but I have a secret and…" Temari started and she gasped at the tears that ran down her cheeks, she hadn't cried in a long time. Iruka wound an arm around the girl's shoulders and whispered reassurances in her ear.

'I don't know why talking with Iruka can make me feel like this, maybe this is why everyone loves him so much. He has the ability to get to the root of the problem,' Temari thought as she wiped away the majority of tears.

"As you know Shikamaru and I have been interested in each other but it's just a rouse, a fake, a...a….," Temari said quickly and she looked into Iruka's understanding eyes and relaxed visibly.

"Being in the position of power I am in, I needed to have someone who I was courting or the council would arrange a marriage. Shikamaru was intelligent enough to know this and during a game of shoji he discussed it with me. We would both benefit…. Shikamaru needed a faked relationship too…." Temari said dejectedly and Iruka wiped away the rest of her tears and let go of her.

"Shikamaru is a good friend to protect you like that. If you don't mind me asking… How would he benefit," Iruka questioned and she took a breathe before looking around the area to check for spies.

"Have you met Shikamaru's parents? His mother is a loud, controlling woman not unlike Ino and myself. In her eyes either of us is the perfect woman for her son. His father thinks he should go for one of us as well but…." Temari sighed and Iruka nodded sympathetically. He could remember the parent teacher conferences between the Naras and himself, they were unpleasant to say the least.

"But?" Iruka urged and Temari took a deep breath.

"He's gay…" she said quickly and silence followed. Iruka was slightly annoyed at himself for not noticing the fake relationship but he could also see the truth in it. Shikamaru never showed any interest in girls like the other boys but he never thought the young nara was…

"He's in an unfortunate position isn't he, He's an only child so he is expected to be with a woman and produce heirs," Iruka understood and Temari nodded sadly before looking up with a glint in her eye.

"If your mission succeeds Iruka-kun, he won't have to…" Temari grinned and Iruka felt like he had been thrown in an ice cold lake. He had known that this would help people but he never thought it would help someone this close to him, someone who would have had to have their fate sealed. A sense of pride swelled up in Iruka's chest.

"His boyfriend is pretty much in the same boat," She said casually and Iruka spluttered before composing himself.

"Chouji?" Iruka asked but Temari laughed and looked up at the teacher.

"Chouji's only love affair is with his food and maybe with Ayame at Ichiraku's," Temari smiled knowingly and Iruka continued to look confused.

"Ever notice how Neji never reacts to Tenten's obvious advances?" Temari smirked and Iruka's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Shikamaru and… Neji," Iruka whispered and he gave a small smile as he recalled the small touches they shared that weren't noticable till then.

"Having their own child would also solve the problem of the child being cursed," Temari continued and Iruka listened intently and tried not to let his mind wonder to Sasuke at the mention of curse.

"The child being part Nara means that the clan would fight against the curse seal," She said happily and Iruka shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You've thought about this, you've been working with Master Akanbou to perfect this as a gift to them…. For helping you avoid having to marry," Iruka said when the pieces finally clicked into place. Temari jumped up and fixed her hair before offering the teacher her hand. He took it and they continued their walk towards the training grounds.

"In a sense I do love Shikamaru but he is like another brother to me, which is the last thing I need eh? What I really need is a little sister," Temari smiled and Iruka laughed loudly.

"Shizune would be glad to step in you should hear about my 'family'," Iruka said and he explained about his family.

"Ha Ha, I thought my family was messed up. But yeah Shizune could be my little sister or," She stopped suddenly and poked Iruka's belly.

"You could have a girl and she could be my little sister," Temari said sweetly and Iruka blushed a vivid cherry colour.

"Of course that would mean I was your dad?" Iruka said cheerfully and Temari turned and gave him a sly smile.

"Well you're family isn't lacking in eccentricities, the closest thing we have for parents is Akanbou. He's my uncle," Temari explained and Iruka followed her.

* * *

The grey haired man stood up as he watched his niece laugh and smile with the brunette she led into the clearing. From first impressions he wasn't impressed, the man wasn't anything special, however if both the Hokage and the Kazekage had chosen him then he had to be something.

Akanbou strolled forwards until he was facing the two. The blonde looked up with hopeful eyes and Iruka didn't meet his eye as he bowed politely. After quick introductions Temari left the two men alone.

'He looks tough, he'll probably throw me into lots of physical exercise. Luckily being a teacher doesn't mean I'm out of shape,' Iruka thought but the next words that came out of the master's mouth floored him.

"Lets sit down and talk," His gravely voice said and Iruka nodded numbly before sitting on the hot sand.

"You know generally what the mission is about then?" Akanbou asked.

"Yes, I've been briefed in that sense. Can I ask a question?" Iruka said carefully and Akanbou raised a grey eyebrow before nodding.

"What are the chances that this will work?" Iruka said bluntly and Akanbou almost cracked a smile at the refreshing-ness of the chunin.

"There is a 1 in 17 chance it will fail but even in heterosexual pregnancy there is a chance it wouldn't work. In a sense this form on pregnancy is more likely to produce offspring because men in female form are more fertile for some reason or another," He said gruffly and Iruka picked at his nails.

"When will we begin training on the jutsu and how long will it take for me to master it?" Iruka interrogated and the man gave the chunin and amused look. Iruka felt a blush come over his cheeks and he scratched the scar on his nose.

'Aah I get it, he's cute…. Beyond cute,' Akanbou smiled knowingly at the chunin.

"We'll begin training as soon I gather enough information, we should be ready in 20 minutes or so," He said firmly, leaving Iruka no space to argue.

"As for the timeline - the information I have been sent has me believing that it shouldn't take more than 2 weeks," He said and Iruka let out the breath he had been holding. If it didn't take that long then it shouldn't be too hard.

"That's good Akanbou-sama," Iruka said and he bowed politely, looking up at the old man with his big brown eyes.

"Eh? When we are just talking then just call me Akan-san," He ordered and Iruka nodded simply.

"Of course everything depends on your commitment to this," He said solemnly and Iruka felt a chill go down his spine. He thought of Kakashi and could feel his heart speed up and beat hard against his chest. He thought of Temari crying and weeping, he thought of Shikamaru and Neji and in a split second he knew how much he wanted it.

"I'll give everything I have!" Iruka announced in a very Gai like fashion and Akan just threw his head back and roared a great laugh. Iruka faltered and sat back down blushing.

"Sorry, I tend to get carried away when my students are involved," Iruka grinned.

"I'm glad you give everything, I need this to work for everyone's sake and my niece desires it so much," He said uncharacteristically soft, Iruka moved towards his teacher and gave an encouraging smile.

"So you know about Shikamaru too?" Iruka said and Akan froze on the spot before looking around nervously.

"How did you…..?" He started but Iruka held up a hand to silence him.

"I taught Shikamaru Nara for years but I'll admit that I had no idea until Temari-chan told me," Iruka said rubbing the back of his head. Akanbou looked at the man, his eyebrow crinkled as he examined him.

'He's just a chunin but somehow he is able to get through to the kids and even adults to help them, He was well chosen for this,' Akan thought and he sprang up and took a fighting stance.

"Okay, Iruka-san let's spar and we'll see how much we need to improve," Akanbou called over the growing winds and Iruka just smirked and took his own position.

* * *

Charlotte: OKay so I kinda suck at fight scenes so next chapter is set a week later at Temari's birthday party! ^_^

Thanks for all the reviews and messages - seriously makes my day :D

Charlotte: To be perfectly honest i don't think this chapter was as good as the others but It's probably a mixture of lack of sleep and lack of food so I will go recharge.

When I get 25 reviews I will start writing a new chapter so keep your reviews coming in,

Iruka: Hmm You've never been a review whore before?

Charlotte: I know... I kinda like it ^_^ But don't worry i'm only setting a review limit on this chapter because I'm not mean enough to put it on others ... O.O IRUKA? YOU JUST SWORE!

Iruka: **Looks shifty** No I didn't...

Both: Thanks for reading... LEave a review :D

Both


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte: Right, This chapter was kind of rushed so there isn't as much detail as I would have liked :/ But Que Sera Sera xx

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto, the characters etc..

Charlotte: Hmm I may come back and redo this later ... Read and tell me what you think... AND please keep yoru ideas for names coming in ^_^ People have still yet to guess what I would have called it if the names wasn't already taken.

**HInTS**

1) It's a girls name

2) I've used her name in one or more of my other stories

3) She isn't a blonde

* * *

Chapter 9

Iruka walked down the marble halls until he reached a large red flap of fabric with small fans sewn into it. He knocked on the door frame and waited for an answer. A tall blonde woman pulled the flap aside with a smile.

"Wow Temari-chan! You really suit your hair down, will you have it down for you're party tonight?" Iruka asked, she nodded happily and moved aside to let him in. Temari's room had orange walls with black accents, it was like Iruka's but homely touches were scattered around like pictures or clothes.

"I haven't seen you all week, I hope Uncle hasn't been running you too hard?" Temari said kneeling down at a small table and pouring two cups of tea. Iruka sat down and continued to admire the large room. Temari looked up at the man and hid a small giddy smile, the teacher looked like a young child when he became interested in things.

"No, your uncle is absolutely fine and I'm really achieveing good results with the jutsu, I should be able to perfect it in a week or so," Iruka said and he felt content when he saw a grin pass over Temari's face.

"So, you're 20 tonight, You never did tell me what you wanted me to get you," Iruka joked and Temari looked around shiftily before stowing her hands under the table.

"Complete the mission, Iruka-kun aaanndd….." Temari smirked and she pulled out a small bottle of sake. Iruka's jaw dropped and he began to lecture her but she shh-ed him.

"and have a small glass with me Iruka-kun, the best sake of course from Tsunade-sama," Temari said pushing the bottle towards Iruka, he waved his hands in front of him to deter her.

"Actually I needed to talk to you about something…. Obviously Tsunade-hime and some other officials from Kohona are going to attend the party so maybe I shouldn't…." Iruka mumbled and Temari stood up with fire in her eyes (not unlike Sakura).

"No! You have to come, the officials have been told you are training with my uncle before you leave on the mission so it's all covered! Plus I need your support," Temari yelled and Iruka looked up at her curiously before handing her a glass of sake.

"You… you're going to tell the truth aren't you?" Iruka miserably and she sighed loudly and sank to her knees.

"Not all the truth, I will only say that I have no intention of marrying Shikamaru and with Gaara's permission I would rather choose my own spouse when I met them," Temari announced and Iruka didn't envy the stress she was under.

"Kazekage-sama will gladly let you do that, why do you doubt him?" Iruka comforted and Temari let out a bitter laugh.

"Gaara would gladly let me do that but I know it would cause trouble with our own council," Temari said and Iruka hugged her tightly as she began to cry again. Iruka rocked her in his arms and her wiped away her tears. He let go and smiled at the blonde, who was trying to control herself.

"I'll be there and so will Shizune and Lady Tsunade," Iruka said finally and he bowed and left to train with Akanbou.

* * *

Iruka slathered some healing balm on his aching muscles, the training with Akanbou had been tough but Iruka could now hold the jutsu fairly well, not enough for the plan to go ahead but he was improving daily. Iruka looked at himself in the mirror and did one of the things he rarely did, he admired himself. He let a tanned hand drift down his firm torso and rest on his abdominal muscles.

'Soon this will be gone,' Iruka thought sadly as he rubbed the soft skin. He turned and looked at the sand coloured robe that was laid out on the bed, it was made of silk and had silver embroidery on it. He slipped it around him and inhaled the soft scent that reminded him of home, of his students, of Kakashi….

Tying the robe shut he looked up at himself in the mirror, he tied his ponytail into a plait and twirled it in between his fingers. He missed everyone, his loud students and his energy consuming friends and the man that haunted his dreams every night before and after he left.

"What would you say if you saw me now, Kakashi? Or do you hate me for the way I treated you last when you mentioned…_ that man_," Iruka uttered softly and he placed his hand against the cold mirror.

"He would tell you how beautiful you look and how much he misses you," An unknown voice called out behind him. Iruka span round and looked at the busty blonde smiling at him.

"Tsunade-hime, you're early… I doubt he's missing me, he's probably off fucking some girl," Iruka spat angrily and Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him.

"Although I'm keeping him busy with missions, he never hands his reports into the office. I don't think he can bear to see the desk without you at it… Why so tense Iruka? Are you…. having doubts?" Tsunade said and she tried to keep the agitation from her voice.

Iruka turned and leaned against one bed post.

"It's not doubt per se….. How on earth am I going to pull this off! I've never done anything remotely sexual and Kakashi…. What if he finds out! He's not cut out to be a father, he's always late and irresponsible and….." Iruka rambled but Tsunade shook her head.

"This isn't all about Kakashi is it? you will be a great dad Iruka," Tsunade said calmly and Iruka hung his head.

"You're not a psychic Mama Tsunade," Iruka said in a childlike fashion and Tsunade looked sadly at her son before she left the room.

* * *

Shizune waited outside and looked hopefully at the Hokage. Shizune wore a deep coffee brown kimono with blue leaves patterned on the sleeves. A large butterfly clip was wedged in her dark hair and Tsunade personally thought she looked like a small angel.

"Is he okay?" She asked timidly and Tsunade shook her head heavily and felt wrinkles starting on her face.

"He is having some big doubts about the baby, about his worth as a father and Kakashi and….. I thought sending him away would help with the stress but.. What if I made a mistake…." Tsunade questioned, she could feel herself slipping deeper and deeper until..

**SLAP!**

Shizune felt her blood run cold but her hand stung with heat. She kept her small pale hand suspended in the air as she watched Tsunade's brown eyes turn to her. Shizune's entire body trembling as she waited for the sannin to react.

"Hokage I'm.." Shizune stuttered nervously but Tsunade's joyful laugh echoed down the halls. Tsunade looked down at the child with an affectionate smile, she rubbed the tender flesh of her cheek.

"Thanks for snapping me out of that spiral, I need to stay strong for everyone and I know I didn't make a mistake choosing Iruka for this mission. According to what I have been told I know what date the conception of baby Umino will happen," Tsunade proclaimed and Shizune's shoulders relaxed as she exhaled in relief.

"Shall we inform Iruka-kun?" Shizune inquired.

"No, You're better at handling emotional problems then I am, after the party tonight we shall tell him. Oh! I have some letters for him," Tsunade said cheerfully and she handed over a small bundle of letters.

* * *

**SLAP!**

Iruka's fingers curled around his cheek and he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from his cheeks. Slightly angry at himself for not dodging and slightly angry at his attacker, he looked up with fiery eyes.

"Why did you storm in here and slap me? I only said hello," Iruka lisped as his cheek had become swollen.

"You are going to be a great dad Iruka, you are an amazing person and you will have loads of people who want to be involved and help! Worry about Kakashi later, you have to focus on your health and the baby you are soon to be carrying because if you are stressing and unhealthy then your baby will die," Shizune said finally and Iruka could feel his heart clenching painfully. It all sounded so final and it made Iruka want to curl up in a ball to protect his empty stomach.

"Iruka-kun take one day at a time and enjoy your days. You always worry about others or what they think but you need to think about yourself sometimes. Tonight is Temari-san's birthday and she needs your help, after that we need to talk with Tsunade-hime about the mission," Shizune sighed softly and Iruka nodded with renewed faith in his eyes. She pulled out the small pile of letters and shoved them into his hands, he gave a bewildered smile and she left him alone.

He scrutinised the writing until his eyebrows shot up.

"My students….." Iruka whispered and he opened the first letter, it was from his current class. All asking about his 'holiday' and telling all about what they were learning and what Kohonamaru had been up to. Iruka laid the letter neatly on the desk in front of the mirror and stroked the "Love your students" gently.

He picked up the next letter and smiled at the familiar curly writing of Anko.

**Dear Baby Brother,**

**How are you holding up? Everyone here is fine, Kurenai and Asuma returned and we've only just stopped her crying that she missed you. Seriously I'm never getting pregnant if hormones do that to a body. Baby Kou is absolutely fine but he is missing pulling your hair.**

**Hope your mission isn't taking it's toll on you and I hope you are enjoying your time away from your hellacious pupils.**

**We all miss you sooooooooooooooooooooo much, we can't wait until you reply.**

**Love Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Raidou and Ibiki xxx**

**P.s Kakashi is being sent on missions so we haven't seen much of him but when I've seen him he has been moping about xx Care to share?**

Iruka laughed out loud at the letter and he placed it next to the other one. Iruka looked at the last two letters before checking the clock on the wall.

"I won't have time to read them before the party, I'll read them after," Iruka said and he left the room to attend the party.

The main hall had walls of royal green and gold, trimmings draped tastefully around the corners. Temari mingled in the crowd of nobles and gave a grateful smile to Iruka as he passed her. Tsunade stood in her Hokage robes as she talked with Gaara, Kankuro and Shizune stood next to their leaders. Iruka walked over to Tsunade and bowed politely to them all, the Hokage offered an understanding smile and she leaned in to whisper in Iruka's ear.

"I have some balm you can put on your cheek, Shizune's slaps hurt eh?" She muttered and Iruka laughed at Shizune's blush. Gaara watched the small interaction with interest and he turned to his elder brother. The unspoken question was answered immediately.

"Iruka-sensei is warm with everyone and Temari has already filled me in on those closest to him," Kankuro answered, Gaara nodded and vowed to read the files later. Akanbou appeared from nowhere, he took Tsunade's hand and placed a polite kiss on it and he turned to his nephews.

"You have been informed on what's going on?" his gravely voice asked and both boys nodded. Akanbou turned to the ladies and bowed low.

"Iruka-san, please fill them in….. Away from prying ears," He said finally and his grey clad body disappeared into the ever growing crowd.

* * *

Shikamaru stood against the back wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

'I can't wait until this is over, if one more person comes up to me to congratulate my imminent nuptials I'll…' Shikamaru thought with a bored tone but he felt a familiar chakra nearby. Using his foot, he kicked off the wall and followed the trail until he saw three figures outside.

'What's Iruka-sensei doing here? Is his mission in Suna?' Shikamaru pondered and he heard Shizune gasp and saw her throw her hands up in shock. Hiding his chakra he moved closer.

"Iruka-kun you shouldn't have got involved in this," Tsunade scolded but Iruka refused to be silenced.

"Temari-chan confided in me and I refuse to leave her in the lurch, I am going to protect her. She has helped me a lot on this mission and will no doubt continue to help," Iruka protested and Shizune looked thoughtful.

"Iruka-kun we understand and we will try to lessen the blow but you have to tell us the full story about Shikamaru," Shizune bargained and Iruka felt his blood run cold at his name.

"No, I'm sorry but if Shikamaru and his lover decide to reveal themselves then they will but I have to keep my oath not to tell. If my mission succeeds then they will be able to live happily in the open but until then it is dangerous," Iruka persisted and with a collective sigh the girls agreed. Both females returned inside and out of the cold air but Iruka hung back and waited against a nearby wall.

"Shikamaru! I thought I taught you better, you need to learn to eavesdrop better," Iruka called and Shikamaru smirked before walking slowly up to his former teacher with his hands in his pockets.

"How much did you hear? Never mind I will have to tell you about my mission, no doubt being a genius you would figure it out," Iruka muttered darkly and he started to walk along the stone walkway, Shikamaru fell into step beside him as they talked.

Shikamaru looked up at the tall clock tower, Temari's speech would start soon and they both had to get back.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei, Thank you for what you're doing…. I think you'll be a great father," Shikamaru whispered and Iruka's face remained neutral.

"What was that?" Iruka said loudly and Shikamaru shoved the teacher playfully.

"Either you heard me or you didn't," He snarled and Iruka smiled up at the clear night sky.

"I heard you," Iruka sighed happily and they continued to walk towards the crowded room.

"Kakashi-sensei is a genius as well, you'll have to be very clever to pull this off but….. No matter how troublesome…. Whatever you need from me, I'll do," Shikamaru mumbled embarrassedly and Iruka remembered that despite his wise knowledge….. He was just a young man.

"Thank you, Please don't tell anyone in Kohona where I am and could you answer me a question?" Iruka asked as they reached the ornate doors that led to the hall.

"What is it" Shikamaru said as he unconciously scouted out a nervous looking Temari.

"Kakashi-sensei…. Did he.." Iruka began and Shikamaru cut across him impatiently as he was anxious to comfort his friend.

"The day you left, he came to the bureau and looked at your file. I think it was something about wanting to know you better but I apologise…. I should have stopped him but it was so…" Shikamaru rushed and Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Troublesome?" Iruka offered playfully and Shikamaru grinned, nodded and ran off into the crowd.

'I hope Temari-chan's okay,' Iruka thought as Temari stood up on a large podium with the council and her brother. She played with the ends of her hair and she cleared her throat.

"I know the council and a lot of others expected me to announce my engagement to Nara Shikamaru of Kohona, However I feel the need to express the truth," Temari declared and the sudden buzz of gossip fell silent.

"Shikamaru Nara and I are friends but we have no intention of marrying and with the Kazekage's permission I would like to stay unmarried and wait until I meet the person I feel I should be with," Temari announced and many people gasped and began gossiping again.

Iruka swore the council member with with the large moustache had turned red from anger but his fellow men looked smug.

"I grant you this," Gaara's cold voice rang out and the smug faces turned into shocked ones, Iruka had to fight to keep the Naruto grin off his face.

"Thank you Kazekage, Now.. On With the party!" Temari proclaimed and the music started up and things fell back into a familiar rhythm.

Iruka despite being a friendly soul wasn't good in large crowds. After escorting a drunken Tsunade to her guest room, he bid Shizune goodnight and returned to his room. He slid open the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony.

'The stars are so much more clearer here,' Iruka thought and he let his mind drift to the silver stars that twinkle back at him.

"Kakashi," Iruka let the name fall from his lips and a woeful smile graced his lips.

'It's only been a week and a bit and I already miss you so much, I miss your stupid reports that you hand in, I miss the constant teasing and the looks you gave me that made me feel like I was the most important thing in the world,' Iruka's mind rambled and he rested his forearms on the stone wall around the edge.

'This is going to be a long year,' Iruka thought and he unconsciously rested a hand on his stomach.

* * *

Charlotte: What did you guys think? Anyway NEXT CHAPTER: KAKASHI ARRIVES IN SUNA! But for what reason...?

IRuka: Thanks for reading... PLease review xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte: Hello people! **Crickets** Damn it lol Sorry for the long wait but a combination of writers block and outside situations have hindered my writing **Pout**

Iruka: But she has a free night so she will try to crank out as many chapters as she can so Reviews are veeeerrryyy welcome.

Charlotte: I don't own it, probably never will but just letting you know in case it ever happens ;) xx

This story is being written by ear but I have plenty of ideas to keep me going. More likely be a 20 chapter story but we'll see and to all those who have stuck with me...

_**Thank you ^_^ **_

Also sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling ha ha x

* * *

Chapter 10

Iruka slid the glass patio doors shut and gathered a thick blanket around him, a small thud grabbed his attention. He looked down at the letters on the floor and picked them up with a warm smile. He ripped the first envelope open and slid the paper out, he saw a small photograph but decided to leave it till the end.

**Dear Iruka-sensei,**

**We understand and don't worry we will train really hard, you won't even recognise us. **

**I've been left in charge of the letter writing and no doubt when I show it to the others, they will edit all the good **stuff **out. **

**Ino has started working at the flower shop full time in between missions and her dad couldn't be happier. **

**Lee and Guy-sensei have been training away in rain a lot and I think TenTen and Neji miss them, especially Neji. He's been acting really down, not that people would notice but because we're his friends we can tell. TenTen hasn't been sprawled all over him like usual, she's taken an intrest in a civilian boy. **

**Shikamaru is in Suna for Temari-chan's birthday and I'm furious that the rest of us can't go but you know missions.**

**All your class misses you and so do we. Can't you give us one clue to where you are?**

**Hoping for your safe return,**

**Sakura,**

**And the others.**

Iruka looked knowingly down at the writing with a smirk.

'Neji is unhappy is he and Shikamaru happens to be away, why did I not see this before,' Iruka thought and he picked up the photo. It was of all of them on their graduating day with Iruka smiling proudly by the children. He turned it over and read the writing scrawled on the back.

'So you don't forget us,'

'I never could,' Iruka thought and he looked down at the familiar orange envelope.

**To Iruka-sensei**

**How are you? Training is going fine, except for Ero-sennin being well him. You'd be proud Iruka-sensei I've been keeping him away from the woman's baths. It means he's been more grumpy but he's a better fight when he's mad. **

**The village we're in doesn't make ramen the same and the owner isn't half as cute as Ayame-chan. I really want to come back to Kohona but Ero-sennin says it's better if we stay. I'll try to make it back for my birthday but I can't promise anything.**

**I do want to fight Kakashi-sensei when I get back, I can kick his ass now! Believe it!**

**I have a feeling that Sasuke is nearby but training comes first.**

**Write soon,**

**The Amazing**

**Naruto Uzamaki.**

Iruka's bottom lip trembled as he read it, he hated lying to everyone but especially Naruto. He dropped the letter on his pillow and headed for Tsunade's chambers, the Hokage's room was more ornate as expected. It had golden fixtures with statuettes of dragons dotted about. She gestured him to a soft seat next to the Kazekage and Shizune, Temari leaned against a nearby wall and shared a look of confusion.

"Akanbou tells me you have the technique mastered, you just need a little more practice. So I have decided when the conception will happen," she announced and Iruka felt numb.

"In 23 days I will call Kakashi to Suna to relax after all the missions he's been given. We will lure him to a well known bar and get him drunk, then Iruka will enter and sleep with him and disappear into the night," Tsunade said looking elated with her plan. No one said anything as they processed the information.

"B..but that's…." Iruka stuttered and Shizune nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah… Kakashi-san's birthday…. Usually he spends it alone because of what happened but…" Shizune said and Garra nodded knowingly.

"I approve of the idea," He said finally and with that he swept away and off to bed. Temari shook her head and began to follow.

"I apologise but Gaara likes his sleep, Relax Iruka," She comforted and Iruka gave her a smile as she left the room. Tsunade saw Iruka's hesitation and waited for the chunin to speak his mind.

"This seems wrong… getting him drunk…. Taking advantage," Iruka mumbled and Shizune hugged him gently.

"Kakashi loves you.. He just hasn't realised it yet, I know it usually happens with dating and then baby but since when has your life or Kakashi's been normal?" Shizune defended and Iruka seemed to calm.

"We'll let you sleep, goodnight," Tsunade said finally. Shizune walked Iruka towards his room and patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

A week later

Kakashi fell onto his couch with a loud relieved sigh, he stretched out his limbs and clicked his joints. Pakkun curled up beside him and looked at his master with anxious eyes. He hated how the missions tired Kakashi out but he preferred Kakashi being tired then being home and thinking about Iruka.

"She's going to kill you with these missions," Pakkun joked but Kakashi didn't respond. The older man looked out the window with a distant and lonely look.

"If I just desired him then I could sleep with a hooker that looks like him or sleep with anyone! But he's the only one on my mind. What if it's happened Pakkun, what if I've…. Fallen for him?" Kakashi said uncharacteristically emotional.

"….. I don't know boss," Pakkun said stubbornly and Kakashi glared at the dog. He knew he shouldn't take his anger out on him but he was getting more and more confused.

"Do you think I lo….. Want to be with him?" Kakashi asked the small dog. Pakkun refused to meet his master's eye and instead began to walk out the room.

"From the way you're acting, it doesn't seem like there is any other reason," He said solidly and Kakashi exhaled deeply. He could still see the long silky hair tied back in a band, he could reach out and imagine touching it but he knew when he opened his eyes it would be gone. A tapping at his window made his shoulders slump.

"Another mission," He mumbled getting up and disappearing in the smoke.

* * *

Iruka attached the letter to the golden eagle and scratched the top of it's beak affectionately.

"Get this to Kohona soon okay? It's Raidou's birthday and I won't let it go unmarked," Iruka spoke softly and the eagle seemed to nod before taking flight. Shizune watched from the door frame and Iruka turned and smiled at her.

"A little birdie told me you have mastered the justu!" She squealed and tackle hugged him, Iruka gasped and checked the woman over for damage.

"Channelling Naruto are we? Yes I've got the hang of it I think but there is one downside," Iruka grinned and Shizune tilted her head in silent question.

The justu is stable right up till conception, about 10 minutes after the...joining the justu's outside form will break. So I need to get away from Kakashi before that happens or he'll know it's me," Iruka huffed and Shizune smirked evilly at him, Iruka looked anxious before giving in.

"What?" He asked timidly and her mouth grinned wider.

"You wanted some snuggle time afterwards?" She sang and the brunette pushed the girl off with a playful scowl.

"Oh I wonder what I heard from the greenhouse the other day?" Iruka smiled knowingly and Shizune's face flushed crimson.

"Ahh so your lips are sealed right little sister? Sometimes I forget you're nearly my age," Iruka pouted and he walked over to the desk and fell into the chair with a sigh of relief.

Shizune nodded quickly and rushed out the room.

"I don't see why she'd be so embarrassed, Jineji is a decent guy….. Not bad looking either," Iruka monologued and a rough chuckle sounded from the balcony.

"Want to change your target Iruka-kun?" Akanbou mocked and Iruka played along.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to take Shizune's love interest away besides all this training for nothing … Ha!" Iruka said slyly and the man dressed in red approached him.

"You have it mastered, no kidding. You just need to practice it and improve the other skills needed to pull this off," Akanbou hinted but the teacher remained clueless. Iruka scratched the scar on his nose before shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" He said honestly and the old man cursed his luck.

"Your….. Wooing technique," He muttered and the brunette blushed brightly.

"My….. My WHAT! I….. I completely forgot! I have the means but I need to seduce him. Oh God! I've never seduced anyone in my entire life! I wouldn't know how…." Iruka panicked and the older man opened the door to the hall and called for Tsunade.

The blonde ambled down the hallway and locked the door behind her.

"What is it? What did you do?" She accused and Akanbou raised his hands in a sign of innocence. Luckily Iruka's rambling reached Tsunade's ears.

"I've never! I don't know….. Me… I….. Seductive or sexy and …." Iruka muttered erratically to himself and Tsunade laughed loudly and clapped him on the back.

"You don't need to be sexy or seductive Iruka! Kakashi liked you because you were shy and cute, so just be shy and cute and we have a winner!" She cheered and Iruka looked outraged.

"I'm not Cute! I'm a man and I'm…. Manly! Raaaaaa!" Iruka roared and both elders locked eyes before laughing.

"That was so cute, like a baby dinosaur!" Tsunade cooed and Iruka's pink lip jutted out in a pout. Iruka eyed the blank paper left on the dressing table and Tsunade glared seriously.

"No," She demanded and Iruka looked startled, Akanbou watched the interaction with interest.

"I know you want to contact him and apologise but….. You have to wait until after his birthday. 18 days and then you can," Tsunade said finally as she stalked from the room. Akanbou could feel the hatred ebbing from his apprentice and wisely he left after the Hokage.

Iruka balled his fists tightly and he felt it was harder and harder to hold his tongue.

'I know I shouldn't react this badly but… I don't want him to hate me, I want…. I don't know what I want. I knew we would have to be apart for a year when I took this mission, I shouldn't be so…..' Iruka fumed and he slumped on his large bed.

"Does he already hate me for what I said to him about Mizuki," he thought aloud.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to serve that pain in the ass Danzo," Kotetsu whined and Izumo silently agreed.

"Tsunade-hime is away in Suna for business for a few weeks so someone needs to be in charge," Izumo recited perfectly and Kotetsu rolled his eyes.

"But Danzo will try to worm his way in to making it permanent, that old, wrinkly homophobic youth hater," Kotetsu whined and Izumo's eyes grew wide and his head started jerking. Kotetsu placed a hand on his friend's arm and his eyes were full of worry.

"What is it? Are you having a seizure or….?" Kotetsu began but he suddenly realised what was making his best friend react that way.

"He's behind me isn't he?" Kotetsu said warily and the straight haired brunette nodded. He turned and faced the elder who wore an expression like thunder.

"If you two are quite done, I am wondering if separating you two would make your work improve," He threatened and Izumo kept his eyes pinned to the floor but Kotetsu didn't back down.

"Just try it and we'll see what Tsunade-hime has to say when she gets back," Kotetsu challenged and Izumo held back the urge to slap his friend.

'If he's willing to stand up to an elder then he must have some kind of power,' Denzo thought carefully and he huffed and strode away with his nose in the air. The chunins blinked at the retreating figure before sighing in unison.

"Are you an idiot! He could have..!" Izumo flared and his best friend dodged a punch.

"But he didn't, if we listened to the rules and all they dictate then we would be working apart! We both know I get no work done without you nagging me," Kotetsu reasoned and he missed the vein popping in Izumo's head.

"YOU…! Forget it, let's just get some work done and then we can go for a well needed drink," Izumo calmed down and Kotetsu grinned at him.

"Yay we can go out on the pull Izumo! We can invite the others in case Iruka's letter has come," Kotetsu grinned and he walked away to pick up an enormous pile of paperwork. Izumo watched his spiky haired partner walk away with wistful frown.

"Whatever you want Kotetsu," Izumo whispered sadly.

* * *

**Charlotte: Okay this was just a practice/filler thing to get me back into the swing of it but review and give me your input ^_^ Also I wanted to involve some Kotetsu/Izumo because I've basically paired everyone else up and I wanted a smaller get together story within a get together story :S Confusing I know be eh Whatever xx**

**Thanks for reading and the next chapter will definitely be up tonight :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Charlotte: Okay this was meant to be up yesterday but I couldn't stop typing! I swear! This chapter is Kick Ass if I do say so myself ^_^ Halfway through I was a bit iffy but i think it's okay.

Kakashi: Well it's long enough...

Charlotte: -_- There is an implied sex scene in this chapter between Kakashi and Iriai (Female Iruka) but I can't do hetero sex...

Kakashi: Or Yaoi sex

Charlotte: Shut up! ... anyway just read and tell me what you think xx This chapter also involves our favourite maniac - Mizuki **Booo** and his connection to Iruka.

Iriai means Sunset... i think... don't quote me on that Ha ha xxx

* * *

Chapter 11

Kakashi flicked his living room light on and dragged his body to the nearby bathroom, he turned the small metal knob and let the bath fill up. A bloody Pakkun limped in behind him, his tail hung limp as he looked up at his summoner.

"That's your last mission for a while, She must have a heart somewhere to give you the next few days off," Pakkun commented and Kakashi grunted as he stripped his uniform off. He pulled his mask off and took in a deep breath, he sank into the warm water and shut his eyes. Pakkun disappeared and let Kakashi have peace.

'How long has Iruka been gone? Although these missions are distracting me, he's still on my mind. I am Kakashi Hatake, genius and yet I can't figure out these feelings. If he was a well seasoned sex addict I might have a reason to be interested but he isn't. He's…. Innocent….pure and…..just different from what I go for…' Kakashi thought seriously and he closed his eyes. An undetermined amount of time passed until his sensitive hearing heard the beating of wings outside his window. He leaned up and pulled a towel around him, he opened the window and pulled a note from the bird of prey.

**I know I've given you time off but I really suggest you come to Suna for the next few days. By suggest I mean demand of course. **

**I know the day you dread is coming but Suna has some of the best booze and brothels.**

**See you soon.**

Kakashi looked at the Hokage seal and crunched up the paper, he snarled and the bird flew away in fear.

'Today is the day I let my team down, and my birthday is in a few days. How can such a painful occasion be followed by a supposedly joyous occasion?' Kakashi mused silently and he set about packing for Suna. The pug reappeared with a suspicious look.

"She's up to something," Pakuun announced and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I knew that much already, should I bring Icha Icha with me?" Kakashi asked the pug smugly and the dog growled.

"You know what I think of that … book," the Pug said adjusting his forehead protector.

"You sound like Iruka when you…." Kakashi began but he found himself unable to finish the sentence. Eyes looking far away and distant, Pakkun nipped at the hand and Kakashi let out a yelp.

"Get packing, we can look for your bitch when we get back," Pakkun said exasperatedly and Kakashi glared at him.

"Iruka isn't a bitch and he isn't my bitch, he's my… he's…." Kakashi started but he trailed off in thought.

'What are we to each other? I asked him out and he didn't say no but then he was strangely cold….. Then I put my foot in it mentioning this Mizuki guy…. I'll ask the Hokage when I see her….' Kakashi decided and continued to pack, leaving out his Icha Icha.

* * *

Temari tugged the brush through the long brunette hair and glared at Shizune, who was standing on Iruka's other side with a comb.

"I'll fix Iruka-kun's hair!" Shizune exclaimed but the Sand woman stuck her tongue out in defiance. Gaara was ignoring them both and opted to look out the window at the darkening evening sky.

"It doesn't matter what Umino-san's hair looks like while he is male, you can fix it when he is female," Gaara said monotonously and both girls pouted. Shizune walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a rich red kimono with golden embroidery on it. Iruka gasped as he caught a glimpse of it in the mirror. He gingerly reached out and stroked the fabric.

"Silk? But I couldn't…" Iruka protested but Shizune held up a hand in silence. She held it up to stop it wrinkling and she sighed.

"Tsunade-hime told me you had to wear this, we got your measurements from your female body. She said to tell you 'The kimono is to be worn to attract Kakashi's attention' and she also said I've to take pictures," Shizune grinned and Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I think that is more of a personal request," Iruka asked her and she blushed slightly. She looked towards Temari who nodded in agreement, Temari pulled out a leather bound book and pushed it into the brunette's hands. Iruka studied the expensive looking book carefully before opening it.

"A photo album?" Iruka said and Shizune averted her eyes. A few photos of the sand siblings, some of the children of Kohona and some of Iruka were taped inside. Iruka could feel tears welling up but he blinked them down with a cough.

'I'm not a woman or ...pregnant yet so I won't let myself cry,' Iruka demanded and he flicked through the pages. There were plenty of blank pages and Iruka had a feeling he knew what they were for.

"This is for pictures of the baby," Temari said cautiously, Iruka had yet to react so they all waited with baited breath. Iruka nodded and Shizune ushered Akanbou and Gaara from the room.

"It's time to change Iruka-kun so you two have to leave," Temari yelled and the door was slammed in the men's faces.

"Good Luck Iruka-kun," Akanbou's muffled yell was heard through the door before two sets of footsteps left the area. The girls looked at Iruka as he remained frozen.

* * *

"This….. This is really happening….. isn't it?" Iruka stuttered and he clasped his heart with a bemused expression.

"It's just nerves, this is happening Iruka-kun. You are going to have a baby," Temari said rubbing the teacher's arm soothingly. Iruka cupped his face with his hands and gulped loudly.

"It all suddenly seems…" Iruka whispered and alarm bells went off in Shizune's head.

"How can I do this? Can I maintain the jutsu and have sex with Kakashi? Can I have this child knowing I tricked him into it? Can I look him in the eye after all this is over?" Iruka mused and he clasped both hands over his mouth.

"Iruka-kun, do you love him?" Temari asked and Shizune cast the blonde a confused glance.

"I do, there used to be a time where I hesitated to say that. He is a weird jounin, who reads porn in public and has handwriting that could rival a pre-genin but I can't help but miss him. I miss him teasing me, I miss seeing him around the village and I miss our little talks that didn't seem important at the time. How can I sleep with him while he calls my female alias name?" Iruka's eye twitched slightly and Temari sighed.

"He loves you and you love him but you're both stubborn and insecure. But you can't forget this is a mission and Tsunade-hime and Gaara wouldn't have picked you if you weren't the best person for the job. I promise, this will all end up okay. Just survive tonight and you have 9 months to sort out these feelings and etc…" Temari said enthusiastically and Iruka felt determination breaking through the doubts.

"You're right, doing this will help so many and…. I need to help as much as I can. I can do this, everyone had gone to so much effort and I have to follow through. We have one chance and …. I'm going to have a baby… if it works…." Iruka said sternly and Shizune smiled.

"We are going to help as much as we can with tonight and with the looking after of you both," Shizune added and Iruka took the kimono from her.

"Time to get ready then, Kakashi arrived this morning right? Where did Tsunade-hime say she was taking him?" Iruka inquired and Shizune giggled.

"The Oyster's pearl," Shizune announced.

* * *

Kakashi sat on a comfortable chair in the corner of the large room. It was far more classy then some brothels Jiraiya or Namikaze had dragged him to but he knew it would be.

'Also seems much less seedy, but for the Hokage to be here I'm sure security is checked and everything is perfect,' Kakashi analysed. Tsunade pushed another glass into Kakashi's hand as she drained her own glass of sake. Tsunade knew she probably shouldn't drink as much considering she needed to watch the plan but if she denied herself sake then it would be suspicious.

Kakashi downed the glass and decided now was a good time to probe for information on his dolphin. He could hear Pakkun's laughter echo in his head but he ignored it.

"So Tsunade-hime, What brings you to Suna?" Kakashi asked and Tsunade was just sober enough to deflect the question.

"Hokage business and all that, plus with Shizune and Iruka-kun gone I feel slightly lonesome," She said cunningly and she pushed another glass towards him.

"I know you usually find fun this week every year in the bottom of a bottle and back of some brothel but I thought you could use a change from the Kohona ones. How are you coping without Iruka-kun?" She grinned cheekily and Kakashi pretended to ignore the insults.

"I couldn't care less, still alive on this S rank I assume. I think it was probably a C rank but you dressed it up. Trying to make him feel less inferior," Kakashi bated and the Hokage raised a fist but forced it down.

"No, It's definitely an S rank. Between you and me I partly regret sending him. From the letters I receive his mental well being has been slightly jittery," She lied and Kakashi's eye widened.

"Then he could compromise the mission, you should call him back," Kakashi said slyly and she smiled with a cheshire cat like grin.

"Ah no, He says he had met someone who is keeping him stable. A ninja ally of ours, very experienced and honoured. They are getting on like a house on fire," She convinced and Kakashi ignored the stabbing in his heart. It was as if Tsunade dug a kunai into his heart and twisted it until every last drop of blood fell to the floor.

'Is this… jealousy? I…. It can't be….. But at the same time… it must be…' Kakashi thought before reacting.

"Hm, Where is he stationed? Now my missions are over I could go and lend aid," Kakashi offered but she waved her hand drunkenly.

"Psh! Don't talk about such things on your birthday. You're here to enjoy because I heard from Anko that you think one night with Iruka will cure everything eh?" Tsunade said dangerously and Kakashi watched her carefully.

"So I have arranged entertainment for you tonight, a woman that has some familiar features. I brought her in especially to test this theory, she looks enough like a certain chunin we know that it shouldn't be a problem right?" Tsunade drunkenly hinted and Kakashi's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'She knows it's more, so she's testing me…..' Kakashi thought as the pieces clicked.

"Maa, Maybe I'll indulge your experiment but first answer me a few questions…." Kakashi slurred and Tsunade gave herself a mental high five.

"Sure, I'll answer some questions brat," Tsunade said and she looked towards the door then checked her watch.

'He's slurring, he must be so drunk that he won't remember anything in the morning. I g….guess I could tell him,' Tsunade's clouded mind reasoned.

"Well I was hearing a few things and something caught my attention….. Or rather someone. Mizuki," Kakashi slurred and a bright flame of fury lit in the Hokage's eyes. She punched the table beneath them, he saw a nearby anbu flinch. Kakashi waved a hand dissuasively and the anbu left the room again.

"That bastard! I will always hate that downright piece of scum!" The Hokage's outburst reminded him of Iruka's which only made him more curious. She took a deep breath and brushed the sweat from her brow.

"Well the official story involves him being a chunin instructor. He was always shifty from what I've been told but he had one friend, one best friend who he was incredibly possessive of," She began and a stone sank in Kakashi's stomach.

"Iruka right?" He asked heavily and she nodded sleepily. Kakashi slowly pieced bits together in his mind as the blonde rambled needless.

'They were best friends and Mizuki did something to ruin it, I always knew Iruka had trauma in his past regarding his parents but I never knew something else happened,' Kakashi thought and he tuned back in to the Hokage.

"Anyway that bastard went rogue, he tricked Naruto into stealing him an important scroll. Iruka-kun found out and chased after them, Mizuki threw a giant shuriken at Naruto but Iruka jumped in the way and took the hit…" Tsunade garbled and Kakashi jumped up from his seat before sitting down quickly. Tsunade smiled at the reaction.

"He took the hit to his spine, it was come and go whether he would live and even if he made it there was a good chance he would be disabled. But he defied all odds and made a complete recovery but do….. Do…. You want to know the worse part?" Tsunade's explanation dissolved into shallow drunken sobs.

"Iruka doesn't hate that bastard! When he should….. After everything…." Tsunade revealed and Kakashi's mind sparked.

'He's always a survivor, but taking a giant shuriken to the spine. Were you stronger then I thought? You were always so sweet and innocent that I assumed you were weak,' Kakashi thought as Tsunade got control of her emotions.

"Luckily Iruka-kun jumping in the way showed Naruto that someone cared for him. Started their relationship," She sighed with a melancholy smile.

"So that's the official side to it…. w….what's the unofficial side?" Kakashi slurred and the drunken Hokage checked him over mentally with what little brain she had left.

'He seems as drunk as me, he won't remember in the morning,' She decided and she ran her finger round the rim of her glass.

"It was only found out afterwards, Iruka confided in Sandaime and I was informed by his advisor," She said and Kakashi felt his insides turn.

"Iruka-kun and Mizuki were lovers," She announced and Kakashi's visible eye widened.

* * *

Iruka looked at his unnatural body, he was still small but he was much thinner like a model. His long brunette hair reached his hips and Shizune tied it back in a high ponytail, the kimono clung to the thin frame and he slipped on a pair of silk slippers. Temari draped a silver necklace round his neck with a sand symbol on it to deflect suspicion. Luckily the bust was small, Iruka thanked Shizune's research that Kakashi preferred women who didn't carry two mountains on them.

'Means he won't be flirting with the Hokage at least,' Iruka joked to himself and Temari sat him down on the bed with a reassuring smile. She began powdering his thinner face and applying a soft pink lip gloss. Shizune reached over for some gold eye shadow when she gasped. The other two snapped their heads up, ready for a battle but the dark haired woman laughed.

"Sorry, your eye startled me. Usually they are so warm, they're still warm but they are more green then brown," She said and her eyes dropped to the scar-less nose.

"How do you feel without your scar?" She asked timidly and Iruka looked up at them with a sad smile.

"I got this scar when I was 11 so it's strange not to see it. Then again it's stranger being a girl," Iruka laughed and Temari cocked her head.

"How did you get it?" She questioned and Iruka froze, Shizune looked worried and Temari immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry I.." She apologised but Iruka gave her an understanding look.

"It's fine. I was a bit of a prankster, always got in trouble to get attention so one day I was setting a prank for our teacher. One of my classmates got in the way and I went over to warn her. We got talking when I got her out the way and she was really nice. I shouldn't have turned my back on everyone during kunai practice…." Iruka trailed off and Shizune's eyes suddenly lit with recognition.

"A stray kunai sliced across my nose and it's been a scar ever since," Iruka finished and Temari looked out the window for a signal.

"Do you know who did it?" She inquired but Iruka's stance turned cold.

"No, I don't," Iruka said in a clipped tone and Temari knew not to question further. Temari saw a quick flash of light and she couldn't hold back a squeal.

"I'll go get Gaara so he can transport us," She said running from the room. Shizune rubbed the golden powder into Iruka's down cast eyes and stood back when she was done.

"It was Mizuki," She stated, she didn't need to question. She knew from the way Iruka answered that Mizuki was involved.

"He was jealous, always acted so sorry afterwards. Bought me so many flowers that I thought he put Inoichi Yamanaka out of business. He…. He would always joke that it marked me as his…." Iruka remembered bitterly and Shizune coughed loudly. Iruka snapped back to reality and he licked his lips nervously.

"Lets…. Not talk about him tonight….. I have more important things to worry about…" Iruka smiled and Shizune heard the Kazekage approaching.

"Everything will go fine, don't fret. How can he resist?" Shizune winked and the female Iruka blushed cutely. She handed him a small glass of purple liquid and he raised an eyebrow.

"It'll disguise your chakra so Kakashi won't recognise you," She said proudly and Iruka could tell that she had made it. He drank it quickly and gagged at the slimy feeling.

'Here I come Kakashi,' Iruka urged himself onwards.

* * *

"Lovers?" Kakashi said the word quietly but the Hokage continued on.

"If that's what you could call them, nothing Mizuki did was loving. If I was only Hokage at the time….. If I only knew…. I would…" She threatened and Kakashi's mind thought back.

"…**.he doesn't need another man abusing him again,"**

A terrifying thought wormed into Kakashi's head as he remembered Anko's words.

"Mizuki didn't….." But Tsunade could tell from the tone what he was implying. She downed another glass and laughed heartily.

"No, Iruka-kun was stubborn and wouldn't give in to him…. At least in that department," her chuckled subsided and she looked sad again. Relief overwhelmed Kakashi until he analysed the words more.

"So if Mizuki didn't take….. that from Iruka then what did he do….." Kakashi asked and Tsunade grimaced.

"That bastard would lock Iruka up, wouldn't let him see friends or go out. He would hit him and beat him up and that was just the physical torture. Mentally…. He shattered Iruka completely…." Tsunade slurred and she lay her head on the table to stop tears falling.

"Iruka was always… well like he is now. Happy, caring and harsh when he needs to be but Mizuki made him a shell of who he was. Iruka was fragile, weak, he wouldn't talk to anyone or complain or get angry. He just took it because Mizuki told him he deserved it," Tsunade's muffled voice rang out and Kakashi felt guilty.

'I've always called him weak…. I didn't know. I'm no better then that monster… no….. I am better, when his mission ends I'll treat him better,' Kakashi decided until a voice in the back of his head called out.

'_What about the woman Tsunade called in? What if we spend the night with her and the passion for Iruka is gone?' it jested and another voice answered it._

'_Then I will remain friends with him, even if the feeling goes….. I don't want to be apart from him,' It replied. _

"Anyway when Mizuki left, Iruka slowly became himself again with Anko's help of course. He got angry at students and people who underestimated him, I think it's because he held back for so long with Mizuki. Either way everyone was happy to see Iruka back to normal…" Tsunade said the last bit apprehensively.

"You don't sound sureeeeee," Kakashi extended the word playfully and the intoxicated woman glared at him.

"Well he is mostly back to normal…. But sometimes he looks so sad like he's remembering all the horrible things that have happened. It's been happening less and less recently…" Tsunade noted and Kakashi nodded aimlessly. He could remember times when he watched Iruka and saw the exact expression she spoke of.

* * *

The double doors opened and 3 figures stood in the doorway. The one of the left was the teenager with fire red hair and a cold expression. On the right stood a tall blonde woman who was having a hard time not bursting into giggles but the person in the middle caught Kakashi's attention. The brunette was escorted towards the two and upon reaching Kakashi she blushed and looked coyly to the side.

'She's almost as cute as Iruka. Tsunade's right, there are similarities but ….. Something is amiss,' Kakashi thought before he remembered he was meant to be drunk. He bowed low with a drunken grace and smiled under his mask at the girl.

"We'll escort the Hokage back to her chambers, Goodnight Hatake," Gaara said as the anbu hoisted the Hokage up and dragged her away. Temari pulled the silver haired man to the side and whispered.

"Listen Kakashi-sensei, Iriai is new to the brothel okay? Meaning she is new," Temari stressed the word until Kakashi understood.

"She's a vi…." He began but Temari clapped a hand over the masked mouth.

"So be gentle okay, we don't want her to have a bad experience for her first time," She warned and Kakashi waved her off.

"Maa, Don't worry so much or you'll get wrinkles," He said but Temari could hear the promise. She waved to the brunette before walking out the brothel. Kakashi walked back over to the girl, he noticed she was wringing her hands in her kimono and he sighed.

"It's okay you know," He reassured and the startled hazel eyes jumped up at him. He could pick out the green highlights in her eyes and resisted the urge to whine.

'They're beautiful eyes but they're not Iruka's,' Kakashi thought and he placed a hand on the soft cheek.

"I won't hurt you, any man who hurts someone else to get their kicks is a monster," Kakashi said angrily letting his mind drift back to Mizuki. He felt the small woman relax slightly and she laughed cutely.

"Are you sure you're okay Hatake-sama? You seem a little….ummmm…" She said sweetly and Kakashi debated on telling her he was faking but she would probably report back to the Hokage so he decided against it.

"Maaa, I'm fine. Maybe I shouldn't drink so much next time. Your name's Iriai right?" Kakashi asked and the brunette looked embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I feel like a total klutz and It's so impolite and…." She prattled and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at how Iruka-like she was behaving.

"Umm.. yes sorry, I am Iriai. As you might have noticed sometimes I don't think before I speak," She said scratching the bridge of her nose absentmindedly, Kakashi's eyes narrowed at this.

'That witty remark and that scratch…. Did the Hokage tell her some of Iruka's quirks or… something is definitely up here,' Kakashi thought and Iriai bowed. Kakashi placed a hand on her cheek again and saw the blush rise up. A window blew a cold autumn breeze through the room and Kakashi stood up abruptly, Iriai looked shaken at the movement but when he offered a hand she calmed. Again the girl surprised the great Copy-nin by the way she held his hand. She curled her fingers around his own fingers instead of touching his palm, much like a child would.

'Even if Kakashi doesn't love the real me, at least I'll have the memories,' Iruka thought sadly before he felt himself being pulled. Kakashi pulled her up gently and turned to her again.

"Shall we go upstairs?" He asked and she pursed her shiny lips together before nodding.

* * *

Iruka let his breaths even out and he waited a few minutes until he heard the soft breaths of his bedmate, he could feel the puffs of air on his neck and he shivered. His mind was hazy but one thing registered most, the pain.

'Pleasure beyond my imagination but the pain. God!…. I'm glad he's fallen asleep. He must have drunk a lot and that last round must have taken the rest of his energy,' Iruka thought and he tried not to wince at the pain in his stomach. He could feel the warm body behind him and he felt his own eyelids drooping. He resisted the urge to study the Copy-nin and admire the rare show of flesh.

'He's handsome, amazingly handsome. Like a dream,' Iruka thought as he snuggled deeper into the bed and closer towards sleep. The Pain struck him and his hazel eyes flew open.

'What is up with this pain? It's keeping me awake and….' Iruka suddenly checked the time and held back a gasp.

'I have to get out of here, I have 5 minutes before the jutsu wears off,' Iruka reminded himself and he quietly got out of the bed, the pain shot up him as he walked but he was a ninja, he could handle a bit of pain.

He pulled on his clothes and hurriedly put the shoes on, he tiptoed towards the door until a sound stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going _**Iruka**_?" Kakashi's voice questioned darkly and Iruka's body stood still with shock. He was pretty sure he had stopped breathing, he took in a deep breath and shook his head.

'I have to be imagining it,' he convinced himself.

"Iruka?" Kakashi said clearly.

'Oh God!'

* * *

Charlotte: Dum Dum DUUUUUMMMMMM! Cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Dramatic no?

Kakashi: No.

Charlotte: **Glares** Well I thought it was dramatic, I really got into writing it :D

Kakashi: You also really got into reading it, when you red it over at the end you gasped. You actually gasped. You wrote the damn thing! How can you be surprised by what you wrote?

Charlotte: ummm Short term memory FTW! Anyway Thanks for reading.

**Both: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte: Okay, I thought I would end the cliffie early because I'm on a writing role and even if i need to be up in a few hours, I'm gonna keep writing for you guys ^_^

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own it, Never has and never will. Not ever . Not even when pigs fly. Or cats fly.

Charlotte: . . . . . O_O

Iruka: What?

Charlotte: Nothing I'm just going to crawl into that dark corner and cry...

Read and review :D

**** Doki = The sound of a heart beating ****

* * *

Chapter 12

**Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki.**

Iruka leaned his forehead against the cold oak door, he pursed his lips and cursed his bad luck.

'I was so close, mission failed,' Iruka thought sullenly until he felt the twinge of pain again. A new idea formed as he thought of what to say.

'It's not mission over, the hard bit has been done. I just need to escape without causing too much damage. Time to improvise,' Iruka told himself and he begged his heart to stop beating in his ears.

"Iruka," Kakashi stated and a soft sigh fell from Iruka's parted lips.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka replied normally and he heard the wonderful sound of Kakashi's laughter.

"Really? Calling me 'Kakashi-sensei' after what just happened seems so … formal," Kakashi joked and Iruka joined in laughing. Kakashi felt himself craving Iruka's real laugh and not the higher pitched one of the woman. When the laughter died down, the silence remained heavy.

"Why?" Kakashi said the one syllable but Iruka couldn't help but snigger at the vagueness.

"Why what?" He answered and he could hear the anger slowly building in the normally stoic man's voice.

"Why are you in Suna? Why aren't you on your mission? Why are you a woman? Why did you sleep with me? Why are you running off?" He asked rapidly and Iruka sighed sadly.

"I should be doing my mission but I….." Iruka mumbled until the perfect excuse came to him in a rush of light.

"Happy Birthday Kakashi," Iruka said warmly and Kakashi felt his heart flutter.

"I should be doing my mission but I knew it was your birthday. So I made sure to be in Suna and I begged the Hokage to… give me a night off," Iruka lied and he prayed that the Copy-nin would believe him.

"Okay, but why are you a woman? Did you think I wouldn't sleep with you if you were a man?" Kakashi asked sitting up and Iruka's thoughts floated about as doubts slithered into his mind.

"Something like that," Iruka mumbled, just loud enough for the silver haired man to hear.

'What does that mean? That he wanted …. No…. Now's not the time,' Iruka thought and he clasped the doorknob tightly.

"Iruka, I…." Kakashi said standing up and walking towards the person facing away from him, he placed a hand on the red clad back and felt the muscles jump in shock.

"H.. How did you know it was me?" Iruka questioned and he wished he was wearing a watch, he knew looking at the clock meant facing Kakashi.

"A few things, your wit and humour hasn't changed. Plus even without your scar you scratch your nose but the biggest give away was your scent," Kakashi finished and Iruka looked confused.

"My scent?" Iruka asked and Kakashi rested his forehead between Iruka's shoulder blades.

"You smell like honey, chalk and Kohona. Your scent gave you away, no one could copy it," Kakashi explained and Iruka tried to hide the blush.

"You're a lot like your summons, a dog deep down eh?" Iruka joked and Kakashi nodded against his back. Iruka became desperate to know the time.

"Kakashi? Keep your hands by your sides and close your eyes okay?" Iruka said sternly but he bit his lip as he waited for an answer. Kakashi raised his head before obeying the command.

"Okay," He said simply and he heard Iruka turn around to face him. Iruka placed both hands on Kakashi's cheeks, he felt the smooth skin and saw Kakashi's brow wrinkle at the contact. Ninja's naturally use their sense of sight a lot and being deprived was affecting Kakashi.

"I can't stay here, I'm…. Not meant to be in Suna. I have a really important mission," Iruka said and he looked over the Copy-nin's shoulder to check the time.

'2 minutes left, I need to escape,' Iruka told himself and he turned his attention to the taller man's face. He resisted the urge to look down at the naked man and instead focussed on the vertical scar over his left eye. Iruka leaned in and kissed the eyelid gently, he could feel the other eye trying to open but he brushed his thumb over it.

"This mission….. You're going to hate me for….." Iruka said painfully and Kakashi opened his mouth to protest, one hand came down and pressed two finger against it.

"Shh, it's rude to interrupt a teacher you know," Iruka smiled and the side of Kakashi's lips quirked up.

"You're going to hate me…. And I deserve it….. So I'm sorry," Iruka whispered and in a second Kakashi felt the warmth disappear, the door in front of him slammed and Kakashi gawked at it. He reached for the doorknob but it sparked with chakra.

"What the hell? How did he learn this?" Kakashi thought aloud, he grabbed his mask and a robe and started charging his own power.

**_Chidori!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Iruka (still in girl form) ran down the stairs, 2 at a time until he saw Gaara and Temari in the lobby, Temari smiled at him until she saw the panicked look on his face. Gaara scanned the area for enemies and searched for Kakashi's chakra.

"We need to get out of here NOW!" Iruka demanded breathlessly and as Gaara opened his mouth to speak they heard Kakashi.

**_Chidori!_**

Gaara paled and gripped both ladies' wrists and in a puff of smoke they were back in the Hokage's chambers at the palace. Tsunade had been sobered up a lot by Shizune but she still jumped when the 3 appeared. She took in Iruka's female appearance and raised an eyebrow. Iruka ran to the bathroom and they heard the sound of the jutsu discharging. Iruka pulled the clothes off and put a navy pyjama top and matching bottoms, he brushed his hair and walked out to give his report.

* * *

Tsunade sat on the bed with her arms crossed, Gaara sat in a similar stance on the window sill and Temari and Shizune stood nervously twiddling their thumbs.

"So….. Mission Status?" Tsunade hinted and Iruka cleared his throat but insisted on looking at his feet. He could feel everyone's gaze on him and it made him uncomfortable.

"Well technically Mission Complete but…." Iruka announced and no one moved. He felt his face heating up as he looked at the Hokage, she was tapping her fingers impatiently against her arm.

"I …. Sl…. Slept with him but there was a problem when I was leaving," Iruka said vaguely and Shizune rushed forward and hugged him. She pulled out some crushed herbs and insisted he eat them.

"For the …. pain," she urged and Iruka smiled thankfully at her before chewing them. Gaara studied Iruka carefully.

"Did it really hurt that much?" He asked and Tsunade, Temari, Shizune and Iruka looked angrily at him, Gaara didn't flinch but inwardly he was crying.

"Yes….. I mean don't get me wrong I see why you do it but the pain was ….. something else," Iruka mumbled while his face shone like a beacon.

"Complications regarding your exit?" Tsunade asked and Temari snorted from the bedpost she was leaning on.

"Well whatever happened Kakashi used Chidori just before we left," She said and Tsunade looked livid.

"Not on us!" Iruka defended and she looked slightly more at ease, she reached over and drank some sake before Shizune snatched it away from her.

"On the door….. I kind of locked him in with the Chakra lock technique…." Iruka said staring anywhere but the Hokage. The Blonde's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened comically.

"But… But that's Sandaime's technique! Only the Sarutobi's know of it! Wow you must have been like a son to him," Shizune said with a dazed look. Iruka looked at the floor and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah," Iruka whispered and no one wanted to disturb the moment but the plan had to be talked about.

"So sneaking away didn't work?" Gaara started and Iruka looked at him sheepishly.

"Well…. I was about to leave, literally my hand was on the handle and then I heard him speak. I was sure he was asleep so I ignored it but…. Then he said my name and I froze…." Iruka said quickly and Tsunade was the only one who followed it.

"So you tried to leave thinking he was asleep and he called your name…. Twice?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Well anyway he asked why I was in Suna and why I was a girl and all that…" Iruka said and Shizune's eyes grew glossy.

"So I told him I was in Suna for his birthday and that I would be leaving immediately to continue my mission. I didn't give him any time to think of more questions. I told him I was leaving for my mission and I got out, locked the door and ran for my life," Iruka whined and Tsunade took a step towards him, Iruka feared the worst and shut his eyes. Tsunade laughed loudly and hugged the brunette to her ample chest, Iruka spluttered and tried to breath until she released him.

"You didn't give it away! You thought up a damn decent excuse and…. You pulled it off!" She exclaimed happily and Temari let tears of joy fall down her cheeks, Gaara handed his sister a tissue before nodding approvingly at the chunin.

"We are all really proud Iruka-kun," Tsunade beamed at him and Iruka couldn't help smiling back.

"Wait? Kakashi-san knows you're involved Tsunade-hime, so shouldn't he be coming here?" Shizune said cleverly. Everyone froze.

* * *

Temari and Gaara pushed Iruka and Shizune into the bathroom and ordered them to lock the door and hide their chakra. They complied at record speed and Temari dragged Gaara out the room and down the hall. There was a rapid pattern of knocking at the main door and Tsunade called for them to come in. Iruka could feel the chakra and he didn't know whether to smile or cry. Kakashi had gone back and changed into his uniform before approaching the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, What is going on?" Kakashi demanded and Tsunade glared playfully at him.

"Quite eloquent for someone who drank 8 glasses of premium sake," She teased and he nodded back at her.

"You too," He said snidely and she scoffed at him.

"I had Shizune's special hang over brew but you didn't so….." She urged and Kakashi smirked at her from under the thin material.

"You should check on the pot plant I was sitting next to, I think he's worse off then me," Kakashi said innocently and Tsunade's temper flared.

"You are needed on a emergency mission back in Kohona, after completing the mission you'll stay there," She demanded but Kakashi didn't move. Her brown eyes stared him down but he didn't move from the door frame.

"Where is Iruka?" He snarled and Iruka shut his eyes in pain at the tone Kakashi used, Shizune held his hand in comfort but he continued to listen in.

"Gone, he has an important mission to complete," She said simply and Kakashi looked unimpressed.

"He wouldn't have had time to escape the area. What is his mission?" Kakashi asked and the Hokage tried to understand her ninja.

"I know you're upset but I think….." She began but he cut across her.

"Don't care! What the hell is his mission? Iruka said I would hate him for this mission! He said he was sorry and then he was gone, so what is going on? Are you marrying him off to some foreign country for an alliance deal because so help me god…" Kakashi roared and Iruka cast an apologetic look at Shizune. They heard the sound of a punch connecting and heard Kakashi's body collide with a nearby wall.

"I would never force Iruka to be with someone he didn't want to be with! Iruka wanted this mission and he is best suited for it. Do you want my opinion? I don't think you'll hate him for this, I think it'll bring you even closer so get out my room! Get your ass back to Kohona Brat and protect in case Sasuke decides to pay a visit! Iruka will be gone by the morning and moved to a different location," The Hokage screamed furiously at him. She panted deeply before looking into his visible eye.

"Tell you what, If you go back to Kohona and somehow find out about Iruka's mission then I will let you see him, under certain regulations but if not you will have to wait until Iruka arrives back in 10 months. Leave…. that's an order," She said dismissing him with a wave of her hand. He growled slightly but knew he couldn't disobey, he stalked from the room.

* * *

Iruka finally escaped the interrogation and made it to the safety of his room, he sighed as he shut and locked the door tightly. He stretched his arms up and winced as pain rushed through him again. He saw 2 letters on his dressing table and he eyed them with a frown.

'Were these delivered today?' Iruka thought as he opened the first envelope.

**Dear Iruka-sensei,**

**How is the weather where you are? It's gotten really cold here, winter is really setting in and there is even rumours that it'll snow already!**

**We're all training really hard but we worry about you, we know you're capable but you're still important to us. **

**Naruto says he's due in Kohona any day now, but we both know he'll be late like always.**

**The academy isn't the same without you and Anko is getting really pissed off at anyone who crosses her path. It's only been a month but we're all noticing the differences without you. Did you hear? Temari and Shikamaru were pretending to be interested in each other! I know, I thought they liked each other too but at Temari's birthday they announced it. Shikamaru's mother isn't happy and I hear the Suna council isn't either.**

**Anyway, write back soon. We all miss you.**

**Sakura and the Gang.**

Iruka rubbed his hand affectionately over the letter and felt tears welling up, he pushed them away but couldn't help a few escaping.

'What will you all think of me when you learn the truth? A Monster? A freak? A…' Iruka was drawn from his thoughts by a sound outside his glass doors. He picked up a kunai and slid the doors open cautiously. He peered out but saw nothing, he walked slowly outside and leaned against the stone railing with the kunai still in his hand. He felt a warm gust of wind and a strong hand secured itself around Iruka's wrist, Iruka struggled until he felt the chakra enveloping him. He looked straight ahead and let the kunai drop from his hand and over the edge of the balcony.

"Baka, that could kill someone," Iruka said coldly and the man behind him loosened his grip slightly and started stroking the tan wrist.

"Not much of a ninja if they can't dodge a falling kunai," Kakashi replied and he placed his spare hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"What's going on? This mission…." Kakashi started but Iruka stomped on his foot. Iruka span round and looked numbly at him.

"You were given a direct order to leave," He stated but Kakashi was busy taking in all the details about the man in front of him.

'Gorgeous as a girl but irresistible as a man,' Kakashi contemplated and when he awoke from his musings he found a very irate looking chunin tapping his foot.

"I am leaving but I wanted to talk to you first," Kakashi smirked and Iruka started babbling.

"You can't do that! It's an order from the Hokage and…" Iruka rambled but he was cut off by a pair of maskless lips. He felt one of Kakashi's hands in his loose hair and the other gripping his hip. The lips moving insistently against his own were begging him to participate and he couldn't deny them. Iruka wound his arms around Kakashi's neck and played with the hair at its base. Kakashi licked across the seam of Iruka's mouth and the brunette's lips fell open and his tongue joined Kakashi's. Iruka regained his sensible composure and he pushed the man away with all his strength. Iruka panted heavily as air flooded his lungs.

"Leave Kakashi," Iruka rasped and Kakashi felt hurt but he persisted.

"Iruka…." He said but Iruka covered both ears and shook his head.

"No! Kohona comes first! Go back and protect it! I have to finish this mission and no matter what Tsunade-hime says You are going to hate me for it. So just go back and forget about all this!" Iruka pleaded and he turned on his heel and went back inside. He drew the curtains before falling onto his bed with a choked sob.

'He can't get close to me, once he finds out I tricked him….. He'll hate me…. I deserve to be hated…' Iruka thought. A cold voice in his head agreeing with him.

'He could never love you, he's playing you. I wonder who his bet is with? Like anyone could love you, worthless, weak, stupid….' The voice echoed and Iruka grasped his head tightly.

"Make it stop, Please make it stop," He begged to the empty room.

* * *

Shizune balanced the tray she held perfectly, she knocked on the door but found no reply. Normally this wouldn't worry Shizune but something was setting off alarm bells in her mind. She placed the tray down and ran to find someone.

"You're being paranoid," Tsunade reassured but as she approached the room she too felt something wrong. She knocked furiously at the door and even tried to lock pick it.

"Should I go get the master keys?" Shizune asked but Tsunade ignored her, she pulled back her fist and the door flew off it's hinges and landed on the floor. The body curled up on the bed didn't move, Iruka kept his eyes shut. Tsunade rushed forward to check his pulse before scanning him with chakra.

"Get Temari and Gaara, NOW!" She ordered as she tried to uncurl the man. She placed a hand on Iruka's forehead but pulled it back when it burned her. She placed two hands either side of his head and centred her chakra, she found the problem and pulled back from him.

Iruka lay in a hospital bed at Suna general, his skin looked pale and he constantly tossed and turned. Temari let a tear slip as she looked at her brothers.

"What if it's a reaction from intercourse using the jutsu, oh It's all my fault," She cried and Kankuro patted her head gently while Gaara looked expectantly at the blonde medic.

"It's not the jutsu. It's….. Hard to explain," Tsunade said cryptically and the answer rang like a bell to Shizune.

"It's….. nothing to do with Mizuki is it?" She said with a horrified tone. Tsunade nodded and turned to the sand siblings.

"Long story short, Mizuki is Iruka's ex-boyfriend. While in Kohona he abused and completely broke Iruka's spirit. He broke Iruka's mind and tried to rebuild it to what he wanted Iruka to be. While most of the conditioning is gone… some still exists, triggered by a situation or word or….." Tsunade rushed and Kankuro scoffed at her.

"Then just bring that Mizuki guy here to undo it," He said simply and Shizune wrung her hands nervously.

"Mizuki turned rogue a few years ago but not before throwing a giant Shuriken in Iruka's spine… you don't think…" Shizune asked timidly and Tsunade punched her palm in understanding.

"The Shuriken could have been coated with some mind altering poison!" She exclaimed and Temari looked at the brunette.

"Wouldn't that have been noticed when he was checked over?" Temari said but Shizune shook her head.

"Not if it's a slow release, some poisons take years sometimes even decades to react. I think I know what happened to trigger it," Shizune stated and everyone looked eagerly at her.

"Last night I saw Kakashi-san talking to Iruka, they talked and then Kakashi-san kissed him and everything was fine, I mean they were _really _into it," Shizune said staring off into space dreamily. Tsunade cleared her throat and willed the small blush on her own cheeks away.

"Anyway, Iruka suddenly pushed Kakashi-san away and starting lecturing him….. It was hard to hear through glass but I think he was saying ' Kohona comes first, go home and forget about me' or words to that effect. Then Iruka ran inside and Kakashi left," Shizune finished. The room was silent until Temari jumped up, scaring everyone.

"Love! Mizuki must have conditioned Iruka into thinking no one could love him besides Mizuki so now Kakashi-sensei is showing signs…." Temari prompted and Shizune jumped in.

"It set off the poison's effect! We could gather some herbs from Jinenji and get Iruka to inhale them," Temari squealed but her smile dropped when she saw Tsunade frowning.

"The herbs needed for this… will harm any baby Iruka is carrying," Tsunade said numbly.

* * *

Charlotte: Dum DUm DUUUUMMMM I know I did it again DX I'm sorry but it seemed like a good place to end it for now ;)

But what will happen? Will Iruka choose to kill his baby to save his mind? Will he choose the baby's life over his own? Is there even a baby?

Find out next time on : Tsunade's offer!

...

Wow that was soap opera-y x Dramatic to the max. Thanks for reading, drop me a review and this time ... Send your review and tell me your... favourite weather ! :D Anyone who does gets a virtual cookie ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Charlotte: Okay, Here we go :D I have things to do but I will upload a bit later on. :D Read and Enjoy x

Iruka: Disclaimer - She doesn't own it :D etc etc etc

* * *

Chapter 13: (Unlucky for some)

Her statement echoed off the walls of the sterile room, the only sound being Iruka's breathing.

"It's Marukka root isn't it? It's lethal to a baby," Shizune asked and Tsunade nodded without taking her eyes of her adopted son.

"We….. Could call on Nara Shikamaru, he knows the situation and being part of his clan he has some herbal secrets," Temari offered and Tsunade considered her offer.

"It's his birthday soon, is it right to drag him away when there is no guarantee it will help," Gaara announced and Temari shoved her brother, to everyone's surprise.

"So you're going to let Iruka-kun die? You're going to let this horrible man ruin him? Or what? Kill his baby?" Temari yelled and Kankuro pulled her back from her brother.

"What choice do we have? If we can heal Umino then we can try again and…." Gaara reasoned but Temari's laughter rang out.

"You don't know how much it hurt for Iruka to go through with this plan. Thinking Kakashi-sensei would hate him when he finds out he's been tricked. Iruka is risking a happy ever after with Kakashi-sensei to help not only his village but couples everywhere. He is completely selfless. Anyway Kakashi-sensei knows it was Iruka and could you honestly tell Iruka to sleep with someone else?" She yelled at the redhead. Gaara kept his eyes downcast and bit his tongue.

"If it was Lee…." Temari began but she found herself pinned by her neck to the wall by sand, Shizune gasped and Kankuro rubbed his forehead.

"Rock Lee? What is….." Tsunade said but an unnatural expression came across the Kazekage's face, his eyes were wide and his lips parted. Temari gurgled as she was released and she grasped her throat.

"Gaara and Lee are together," She said smugly and Tsunade looked deflated, she could imagine her poor apprentice's emerald green eyes filling up with tears.

"Get to your room," Gaara growled and Temari stood up and brushed the dust off her robes.

"I'm sending a letter to Shikamaru, I'll use your Hokage stationary so he know how important it is," Temari said fleeing the room, hiding her tears from her youngest brother.

"Harsh Gaara, she's angry and she wants to help." Kankuro said crossing his arms across his chest.

"How long?" Tsunade said with a clipped tone and Shizune felt herself torn.

"Remember that nations meeting 4 months ago?" Kankuro said and Gaara glared at him.

"If you're not going to tell her then I am," Kankuro joked sticking his tongue out.

"But….. He's still the same with Sakura! He calls her his lotus and follows her about and…" Tsunade voiced but looking back she could see it. Lee wouldn't follow her as much as he used to.

"I can see why you're on her side but I can't forgive her," Gaara said quietly, Tsunade growled and stopped herself yelling.

"Tell me was Lee…. Haruno's first choice? No…. Uchiha Sasuke was and when she couldn't get him she moved on to Naruto. She strung Lee along, slowly hacking away and his feelings and beliefs," Gaara said and he stalked out the room to find Temari. The door slammed and Kankuro looked at the Hokage seriously.

"What they have…. It's unorthodox if you haven't seen them together. They are serious about each other and they work perfectly. Opposites attract and all that. It's another reason Temari was pushing so hard for this mission. But she couldn't tell Iruka-sensei that," Kankuro explained but Shizune looked confused.

"Why couldn't you tell Iruka about Kazkage-sama?" She said and Tsunade answered her.

"Temari let it slip that Shikamaru and his lover were people she wanted the mission to help. Although this encouraged Iruka, it also put pressure on him. If he found out the Kazekage was also involved then he would be put under intense stress to get it right," Tsunade muttered. She felt Iruka's head again and punched the wall by his bed.

"I hate being helpless!" She roared, sweat dripping off her brow. Shizune pulled a small bottle of sake from her jacket and thrust it into the blonde's hands, the Hokage blinked before drinking it quickly.

* * *

Temari finished writing her urgent letter and she was tying it to the bird's leg when the red head entered, she ignored his presence and continued to secure the message.

"I'm not trying to stop you," Gaara's bored voice said and she scoffed confidently.

"Like you could, when I put my mind to it…" She raved and Gaara rolled his eyes and moved closer. The bird took flight into the rising sun.

"I'm sorry for telling them," She said suddenly and she closed her eyes expecting the sand to punish her but none came.

"They would have found out eventually. You were only worried about Umino-san," Gaara clarified and Temari breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're exhausted, go to sleep. I'll watch for the birds return," Gaara said sitting on the windowsill and looking out on the horizon.

* * *

Shikamaru stirred and woke suddenly when he heard a tapping noise, he turned over and tried to fall back into sleep but the noise persisted. He pulled the covers back, careful not to wake the slumbering Hyuuga and walked to the window.

'I bet it's my father again 'Oh son come home, you don't have to get your own place and you don't have to share with the Hyuuga boy'. If he only knew,' Shikamaru thought tiredly and he opened the window. The eagle stood there for a minute and nothing was said.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed and he moved aside to let the bird enter the room, he unravelled the note and his eyes widened. He moved about quietly packing things and was about to leave through the window when someone cleared their throat.

Neji stood behind him with his arms crossed across his bare chest and he only wore low cut black bottoms. Shikamaru let his gaze flicker over his boyfriend until he felt the glare piercing him.

"It's the Hokage, I have to get to Suna now," Shikamaru said quickly but Neji didn't change his stance.

"Is it Temari?" Neji said trying to hide the jealousy in his voice. Shikamaru pulled the boy closer and hugged him close.

"It's not Temari, it's hard to explain. It's top secret and ….." Shikamaru explained but Neji pushed him away with a glare.

"Just go, I get it. You'll miss your birthday…." Neji pouted and Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair. His eyes darted from his boyfriend to the window.

"How troublesome, Get packed!" Shikamaru barked and the Hyuuga looked startled.

"You're coming with me," Shikamaru decided with a lazy grin.

* * *

Iruka looked around the room? It was completely dark, he couldn't tell the ceiling from the walls and it disorientated him.

"Hello?" Iruka called into the darkness but all he heard was his own voice. He kept walking forward but the void was endless, he could hear whisperings and he tried to block them out. The voices got louder and louder until they were screeching in his ears.

**You're mine Iru-chan.**

**No one will ever love someone like you, only I can.**

**Everyone else is going to hurt you.**

**You'll never escape me Iru-chan.**

**You disobedient slut get back here!**

Iruka broke into a run and refused to look back, he could feel himself tiring and he begged his legs to keep moving.

**Get back here!**

Iruka pushed himself further and further, he knew he couldn't be caught. He ignored the cruel voice tempting him to stop.

"Just take a break, you can't keep going. You'll hurt your **baby,**" it sang maliciously and Iruka's heart stopped.

"My baby?" he called into the emptiness.

* * *

"His temperature has spiked! Shizune get in here!" Tsunade roared as she held the struggling chunin's arms, Shizune held a cold wet rag on his forehead and channelled chakra into him.

"Temari where is Nara!" Kankuro yelled and Temari watched urgently out the window.

"He was meant to be here by now, he must have hit trouble on the way," She whined, in that instant Shikamaru burst into the room and ran to Iruka's beside.

"Right, so it's a slow release poison that's messing with his mind?" Shikamaru said quickly and he pulled out some tomes. He checked Iruka pulse and was jotting down vitals when Temari noticed their guest.

"Neji-san? What are you doing here?" She asked and everyone but Shikamaru looked towards the door frame.

"There was a less chance of him being attacked if I used my byakugan, we were able to avoid unnecessary enemies because of it," Neji said and Temari smiled at him knowingly.

"But I've yet to be filled in, why is Iruka-sensei here and why is he ill?" Neji said slyly and Shikamaru threw him a 'shut up' look. Shikamaru stood up and rubbed his head.

"I know an alternative but I need to research it's location, I'll go to the library and get the map scroll I need. Neji come with me," Shikamaru said quickly and both boys left. Shizune sighed at the news and swiped the sake from the Hokage.

"It's good news, no sake for you," She cheered and the older woman pouted.

"They didn't say good news, we have to help as much as we can. Find Jinenji and ask him to accompany Nara on this trip, he'll know where to find certain things," She ordered and Shizune ran off to find her lover. Temari moved to leave when she heard Tsunade calling her.

"Hyuuga Neji, he is here for alternative reasons right? I'm going to go out on a limb and say Neji is Nara Shikamaru's lover," She grinned but Temari said nothing and walked out with a matching smile. Iruka started shaking and Tsunade frowned angrily.

"If I knew where that bastard was Iruka I would kill him painfully for all the suffering he is causing," Tsunade snarled.

* * *

Neji was frozen in thought, he stared straight ahead and let his genius mind piece things together. Shikamaru rifled through the scrolls but kept the Hyuuga in his peripheral vision in case he took the news badly and attacked.

"Iruka-sensei….. could be pregnant with Hatake Kakashi's child. He took part in an unstable jutsu to impregnate a man and due to his ex-best friend he is trapped within his own mind," Neji said and Shikamaru was worried, he couldn't tell his boyfriend's feelings from his voice.

'How troublesome, finding a scroll in this library but it's even more troublesome that he's unhappy,' Shikamaru decided and he set the scroll he was holding down.

"You and Temari have been pushing this because…. y...you want me t...to.. Have your child?" Neji said uneasily and Shikamaru nodded stiffly.

"We've only been together two years," Neji argued and Shikamaru reached out and stroked the pale boy's cheek.

"I couldn't see myself with anyone else, I know it's sudden but…. I…." Shikamaru started but he couldn't finish.

"It would have to be curse, I can't do that to a child," Neji said softly and Shikamaru smirked at him.

"Do you honestly think my clan would let a child that's part Nara endure a curse seal?" Shikamaru answered and Neji floundered for another reason.

"It could start a civil war, Nara vs Hyuuga," Neji said and Shikamaru picked up another scroll and studied it.

"The Hokage has the final word and she won't curse it,"Shikamaru said cunningly and Neji stared at the brunette in awe.

"You…. You've really thought this through," Neji whispered and Shikamaru looked away with an embarrassed look.

"We… this isn't the time, we need to help Iruka-sensei. If….. Everything turns out okay… I'll consider it but right now we are busy," Neji declared and Shikamaru nodded in agreement. A tall man with his red hair tied in a ponytail walked in and bowed to the ninja.

"I am Jinenji, I am here to help if I can," He said politely and Shikamaru bowed.

"Nara Shikamaru and he's Hyuuga Neji, can you find me the scroll on the location of the Deanitan plant," He said distractedly and Jinjei's eyes widened.

"There might be a problem," He said finally.

* * *

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms above her. She debated finding Lee but she felt something off.

'He seems so bored of me, but I'm not boring. Oh well that hot jounin that mans the gate is cute,' Sakura fantasised until he bumped into a tall body. She shook her head to clear her vision and began screaming at the man.

"What the hell? Watch where you're…" She yelled until she recognised the blonde spikes and ocean blue eyes.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" She screamed happily and he rubbed his ears.

"Owww Sakura-chan first you run into me and now you're asking me questions!" Naruto whined and the pinkette rolled her eyes.

"I told you I was coming back!" He pouted and she punched him…. Hard.

"But you're early! You have to be an impostor!" She squealed and Ino walked round the corner.

"Owwwww but I came early to see Iruka-sensei! He didn't reply to my letter and…" Naruto saw Sakura's sad expression and stopped. He reached out to hug her but she flinched.

"Umm Naruto maybe we should find the others….. You aren't going to like this," She muttered and Ino walked over to them both.

"Have you told him about Iruka-sensei yet?" She said loudly and Naruto's heart dropped.

"What is it? Is he hurt? Or …" Naruto rambled and the girls exchanged a look.

"Tsunade-hime sent Iruka-sensei on an S-class mission a month ago and he'll be gone for a year," Ino smiled nervously and they both plugged their ears.

"WAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?" His voice echoed round Kohona.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Tsunade roared at Jinenji and he took a deep breath before answering. He knew he couldn't show weakness in a room full of experienced ninjas.

"The Deanitan plant is incredibly rare, it's only found in a forest which is about a day's trek away and even then 9/10 times you won't find it. It depends on the weather and the cycle of the moon and all these other variables," Jin explained and everyone was lost in thought,

"We have to try, it's the only way," Shizune said bravely and the others nodded.

"The Deanitan plant can only be picked by someone of immense power, if the chakra isn't strong enough then the plant will wither and die in your hands and it can cause quite an injury," He explained. Temari watched the emotions flicker across everyone's faces before looking at Iruka.

He was getting paler and paler and his usually shiny hair looked worn and dull. The school teacher that was usually full of passion lay comatose on the hospital bed and it seemed so wrong in Temari's eyes.

"I would go but I need to be here in case he get's worse, Kazekage could you…?" Tsunade asked but Gaara shook his head.

"Because of Temari's marital decision I have to stay and do damage control but then we're stuck. Everyone here is strong but not strong enough. I think we have only one option," Gaara analysed and Shizune shook her head with pleading eyes.

"No, Iruka wouldn't want….." She said but Tsunade raised a hand to silence her.

"It can't be helped," She declared and Shikamaru and Neji stepped forward

"Nara, Hyuuga. Bring me Uzumaki Naruto!" She yelled.

* * *

Charlotte: Just a filler thing and there will be some Naruto action in the next chapter ! :D Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me your... favourite drink (non-alcoholic) xx Thanks for all the feedback and please review because it makes me smile :D


	14. Chapter 14

Charlotte: Oki Listen up xx A lot happens in the next few chapter so try to follow. I'm sorry if I confuse you but I'm just writing as I see it in my mind.

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own it, if she did she would be taking a money bath instead of writing on a ff site :P

_Italics: Iruka's nightmare_

* * *

Chapter 14

Kakashi gave a two fingered wave to the guard at the gate before he noticed who it was. Izumo let the pencil he was chewing on drop from his lips as he watched the elite ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei? How was your meeting with the Hokage in Suna?" Izumo asked and Kakashi looked at him with a strange expression.

"It was… interesting, confusing, depressing and amazing," Kakashi said cryptically and Izumo raised an eyebrow.

"O...kay. Have you got your report?" He said sternly and Kakashi thought back to when Iruka asked him the same thing. Izumo looked at the strange jounin and sighed.

"Give your report in as soon as you can, just go get your wounds checked and…" Before Izumo could finish the Copy-nin was gone.

Kakashi pulled out an Icha Icha from thin air and began reading, he spotted a blonde head and heard the gobbling sounds from the Ramen shop. He moved towards the group of teenagers and bopped the blonde on the head. Naruto turned round and saw his old sensei, he grinned and laughed at him.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei, I'm back! Jiraiya is nearby if you want to talk to him. Did you hear? Iruka-sensei has been taken away by the old Hag! I came back specially to see him for my birthday," Naruto pouted and Kakashi looked bored.

"Yeah I heard about it, I might pop by to see Jiraiya later. How has your training been going?" Kakashi conversed and he could feel Sakura's eyes on him. Naruto ranted and exaggerated his tales and Kakashi endured it until his short attention span begged him to flee.

"I have to go, See you before you leave," Kakashi said walking away but he heard footsteps behind him, he turned and looked down at the medic.

"Kakashi-sensei… how have you been?" She smiled widely and Kakashi's 'Evil Girl' alarm went off.

"I've been fine Sakura, Yourself?" He said politely and her eye began to twitch.

"Okay, seriously? You…. haven't been out so much since Iruka-sensei left," She hinted and Kakashi looked surprised.

'Damn even Sakura is picking up on this, have to get home and think seriously about all this,' Kakashi thought darkly and he waved his hand airily.

"I'm fine, I have to go Sakura," He said finally and he poofed away, leaving a sympathetic Sakura behind.

'I hope he's going to be okay,' She thought sweetly.

* * *

Kakashi collapsed onto the couch with a sigh, he pulled down the mask, bit his thumb and a few of his dogs appeared. They milled about before settling in various locations to sleep, all except Pakkun and Bisuke.

"So, how do you feel?" Pakkun asked knowingly and Kakashi glared at him.

"You know how I feel. I slept with him, or 'her' at the time and nothing has changed. If anything it's made me crave his body more, crave his lips, his mind, his soul," Kakashi looked forlorn and Pakkun chuckled.

"How poetic, you've fallen. Badly might I add," Pakkun grinned and Bisuke nodded wisely.

"I have a bad feeling about this master. This mission….. It may affect a lot of people but I get the feeling you will be affected most. The sincerity and pain in his eyes were real, he doesn't want to hurt you. At the same time he is scared to lose you. Don't get involved," Bisuke warned but Kakashi laughed almost maniacally.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm already in too deep… and even if I wasn't…. I would risk it…." Kakashi grinned, Pakkun shook his head sadly but Bisuke growled at him.

"Then why did he send you away? This mission he's on is going to sever any chances of a happy ending, don't deny it! Looking into those deep brown eyes….. You saw it too," Bisuke snarled and Kakashi growled warningly. Bisuke ignored his Alpha's warning and continued.

"You should just forget about him, he isn't worth it. For years you've cut yourself off and now suddenly this man breaks down all your defences? And you let him?" Bisuke yapped and Pakkun eyed his friend warily. Kakashi shot up and towered over his dog.

"Iruka is worth a million of you, he's worth a million of me too. I've always put him down and made him feel little when he's one of the strongest people I've had the pleasure to meet. He's given his heart completely and had it torn, broken and mangled before his very eyes. I won't let it happen again…" Kakashi yelled but Bisuke scoffed at him.

"So it's a challenge? Out of pity? You pity him like some weak little pup, this is all out of pity and sympathy," Bisuke opposed and Kakashi could feel his anger boiling.

"It's not pity!" Kakashi shouted and Bisuke growled louder.

"Then why is it?" He yipped and Kakashi curled his hands into fists.

"Because I love him!" Kakashi yelled, his own heart skipping a beat at the revelation, he fell back into the seat and looked confused.

'I love him?…. I suppose I can't really deny it anymore. But why would he want me? I'm a killer and he's pure and innocent. What did that night mean to him? Was he really there for my birthday… no, something else is going on,' Kakashi was lost in thought when Pakkun nipped his hand. His head jolted and he looked at Bisuke standing in the doorway.

"Well let's get more info on his mission then," Bisuke said simply and Kakashi gaped like a fish.

"Hey? I am a genius! I did not just get outsmarted by a dog!" He denied and all the dogs burst out laughing.

"If he means that much to you then we can't let him get away," Pakkun convinced and Kakashi silently thanked the gods that he was given such a good pack.

* * *

Naruto sat on Iruka's couch and sipped his drink, he looked around his teacher's home and puffed his cheeks out in frustration. He missed his teacher and hearing he was away on a dangerous mission made his hair stand on edge.

'Plus Kakashi-sensei was acting weird the other day, I bet he misses having Iruka-sensei to tease. Honestly poor sensei having to deal with him,' Naruto thought.

"When I'm Hokage I'll make sure Iruka-sensei never has to go on another mission again!" Naruto announced happily and he struck a pose.

A chakra flared outside and Naruto walked towards the front door, he looked through the peep hole and with a confused frown he opened the door.

"Shikamaru and…. Neji? What are you doing here? I was told you were on a mission?" Naruto said stepping aside and letting the men enter.

"We need to talk to you and we need you to come with us, like now!" Shikamaru said looking stressed. Naruto noticed this and turned to Neji.

"It's a secret mission that you cannot speak to anyone else about. Hokage's orders. It's about Iruka-sensei," Neji said seriously and Naruto's eyes grew wider.

"Tell me, tell me now," Naruto mumbled as he imagined the evil situations his favourite sensei could be in.

"We don't know how much we can tell you but what you need to know is…. Iruka-sensei's sick. He needs this herb but only someone with a large chakra store can handle the plant. Only you can pick the plant and save him," Shikamaru said quickly and he checked the clock on the wall.

"I'll do anything to help Iruka-sensei! Believe it!" Naruto cheered and Shikamaru nodded.

"Wait here, we need to discuss something privately," Neji announced and the two men retreated into the other room. Naruto was suspicious so he stuck to the wall and watched them.

"I'll take this letter from the Hokage to Jiraiya to let him know about Naruto and Iruka too," Shikamaru whispered and Neji looked worried.

"What if he wants to come too?" Neji asked and Shikamaru rubbed his head.

"We'll have to let him come, we can trust a legendary sannin. He'll want to be with his student and speak to Tsunade-hime," Shikamaru finished. Neji checked his watch and looked at his partner.

"I'll take Naruto to the forest and start searching for the plant, catch up with us when you can," Neji dismissed but Shikamaru gripped his arm.

"Don't worry, we'll help Iruka-sensei. I'll meet you as soon as I can," Shikamaru whispered softly and Neji gave a small smile. Shikamaru leaned in and kissed the smaller man gently then he turned and left out the window. Naruto watched with interest and couldn't help a fox-like grin spreading over his face. He stepped into the doorway and looked at the Hyuuga.

"So….. You and Shikamaru eh?" Naruto grinned and Neji glared with his Byakugan.

"Mention it to anyone and you die," Neji warned coldly and Naruto shivered from the threat.

"It's fine, I know you're both in a bad position. But talk away to me about it all on the way to….. where are we going?" Naruto yelled as he went to pack up his clothes.

"A forest to the east of here and then to Suna to see Iruka-sensei," Neji said solemnly.

* * *

_Iruka's eyes felt heavy like weights were pushing them shut, he managed to push himself into a sitting position. He opened his eyes but the darkness was all he could see._

_"Where is this place? I just want to go home," Iruka said aloud and the darkness dissolved around him. He was staring at the ceiling of his own bedroom, Iruka swung his legs over the bed and walked into the living room. A pot of ramen sat on the coffee table, steam still rising from it._

_"Naruto? Are you back?" Iruka called but no answer came. Iruka walked to the front door and unlocked it quickly. He jogged down the stairs and left the complex. He walked along the empty streets and couldn't help feeling uneasy._

_"Am I dreaming? Where is everyone?" Iruka asked himself. He rounded the corner and froze in his tracks, bodies were thrown around the square and blood covered every surface. Bodies of teachers, students and parents all lay twisted and dead. Their faces frozen in terror and pain. He could see his students, Sakura's pink hair was now dyed red by her blood, the boys all had kunai's drawn but no enemy blood was on them. He spotted a golden flash and he ran forward. Cradling Naruto's head in his lap Iruka couldn't stop the tears._

_"N..Naruto, please….. Don't…. Leave…." Iruka sobbed and Naruto smiled warmly at his teacher through the blood. He raised his hand to touch the teacher but it fell short. The warmth draining from the teenager, sad blue eyes looked up._

_"Who…. Who did this to everyone?" Iruka begged Naruto and Naruto's eyes grew sharper._

_"You did," Naruto said and his eyes closed at last. Iruka shook the boy frantically but he got no response._

_"I….. No…. I couldn't…." Iruka gasped until a shadow fell across him, he looked up and saw Kakashi standing there. Blood covering him but his visible eye held killer intent._

_"Kakashi, what….?" Iruka began but he saw the fresh blood dripping from Kakashi's hands._

_"You deceived me, now you die for it. Both of you die for it," Kakashi said cooly. A sharp pain from his stomach made him wince, Iruka gripped his stomach with a confused look._

_"What?" Iruka whispered and he felt a small pulse of chakra under his hand._

* * *

Tsunade, Shizune and Temari used all their strength to hold the flailing chunin down. They couldn't figure out what was happening but they held tighter.

"Please…. d….don't….." They heard Iruka murmur and the moving stopped.

"Kaka…..shi….kill me….. But… don't hurt … my baby…" Iruka sobbed and hot tears streaked down his sleeping face. The girls felt their hearts breaking as they listened to the chunin sobbing. Tsunade generated a spark of chakra and she shocked his temple.

"That should knock him out for a day or so, anything to stop those visions," The Hokage whispered and Shizune looked frightened.

"Mizuki must be trying everything to make Iruka scared of Kakashi, preying on his worries and fears. But this seems more then just a poison release," Temari added and Tsunade nodded.

"Getting the herb will wake Iruka-kun up and erase some of the conditioning but…. This malice seems very concentrated," She finished and Shizune looked furious.

"After everything he did to Iruka-kun, I'm not surprised," Shizune roared but Temari shook her head.

An eagle swooped into the room and eagerly tried to get the message off it's foot. Tsunade secured Iruka and went to read it.

**In the forest with Neji, Naruto and Jiraiya.**

**Looking for the plant tonight, How is Iruka?**

**Shikamaru Nara**

Tsunade looked over at her patient and pursed her lips, she could feel tears rising to the surface but she batted them down. Iruka started coughing violently as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Shizune burst into tears and dabbed it away.

* * *

Jiraiya set up camp on the edge of the large forest with his mind full of issues.

'What has Hime done now? Why does she need this root? Surely others would work and why send a chunin on an S rank. When we reach Suna I need answers… Suna also has those large female baths…..'Jiraiya fantasised until the blonde smacked his arm.

"Stop thinking about boobs you pervy sage! We need to help Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled passionately and Jiraiya thought back.

"I don't think I've ever met Iruka-sensei, what's he like?" Jiraiya asked and Neji rolled his eyes and blocked his ears.

"Iruka-sensei is the bestest person ever! He is a great teacher and good with kids and always kind and understanding and he's sooo cool! He always looks after me but he worries like a mother hen! He is really funny and really cute!" Naruto exclaimed in one breath and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"You think your teacher is cute?" He asked and the blonde blushed and stuttered.

"Well when I was younger I didn't think so but he really is. He has long soft hair and he lets me brush it sometimes, he has a sweet laugh and expressive eyes and you'd think his scar would make him less cute but it only makes him cuter!" Naruto cheered and Jiraiya built up a good picture of the chunin.

"Sensei has risked his life for me so many times, when everyone hated me. He didn't, he blocked a fatal hit for me even though I was horrible to him. He is like a big brother to me so I have to protect him, and do you want to know the best thing?" Naruto grinned and Neji unblocked his ear to listen.

"He always buys me ramen!" Naruto smiled and Neji debated hitting his head off the tree trunk. He kept an eye out for his boyfriend who had gone to collect a message from the Hokage.

"Maybe we'll see Lee in Suna, he's always over then on representative missions," Neji commented and Naruto grinned perversely.

"Maybe Lee is taking a page from your book Neji, I'll have to ask Temari who he's spending more time with…. Kankuro or Gaara?" Naruto grinned and Neji threw a senbon at the blonde, who dodged it.

Shikamaru looked pale as he approached the 3 men, Neji jumped to his feet and Naruto looked oblivious. Shikamaru threw the paper down on a flat stone and Naruto read it aloud.

**You need to find that herb tonight!**

**It'll take a day and a half to get back here.**

**You have 2 days before it's too late.**

**Get the herb tonight and get back here or Iruka won't survive. **

Naruto jumped up, his feelings caught somewhere between horror, fear and pain. He retreated inside himself and faced the Kyuubi.

"You need to help me!" Naruto yelled and a low rumbling laugh answered him.

"I don't need to do anything," it answered and Naruto could hear the seconds ticking away in his brain.

"Please! Iruka-sensei was different! He protected us and loved us, both of us! He never feared us. Even though you killed his family!" Naruto begged and the Kyuubi watched the blonde curiously.

"You want my help to find the Uchiha bitch and help your 'Guardian' bitch? That's asking a bit much kit," Kyuubi growled and Naruto looked at the spirit in disbelief.

"You can't make me pick between Sasuke and Iruka plus neither of them are bitches" Naruto spat angrily and Kyuubi's laugh echoed.

"They're both bitches, it's in their nature. So who do we help? Your den mother or your pursuing mate?" Kyuubi urged and Naruto snarled at him.

"Do not insult Iruka-sensei or Sasuke. Without both of them life would have been so much harder. Help me find this herb or I swear…." Naruto roared. Kyuubi watched the boy a moment before smirking.

"Okay, I'll lend a paw. You should show your dominant side more often, maybe your bitch would stop running away and return to your side where he belongs," Kyuubi huffed and a blushing stuttering Naruto tried to deny.

"Nooo...Sa….Sasuke is just a….. ," Naruto stammered but he was already back in reality. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and Neji held back a laugh at Naruto's weird expression.

"Kyuubi will lend a hand….err paw so lets get searching!" Naruto declared.

"Remember it's white with a blue tip on each petal, it's 11:34 so we need to find it before midnight, there'll be a 5 minute window so we need to get this right!" Shikamaru said and they all darted off in different directions.

* * *

Charlotte: Technically this is only half a chapter, it was one chapter with the next section but I split them. Anyway What do you guys think?

**Dum Dum Duuuum**

**Will the dream team find the plant they need to save Iruka?**

**If they do, will they reach the dying chunin in time?**

**Will Kakashi ever find out about Iruka's 'mission'?**

**Tune in next time on : Tsunade's offer !**

Charlotte: Wow uber dramatic! I'm gonna start doing that for the remaining chapters. Also pointing out sometimes I am slightly mean to the female characters but I don't intentionally mean to be Ha ha xx I just prefer yaoi to hetero.

**Thanks for reading, drop me a review and tell me yoooouuurrrrr ... favourite word! Mine is "Antelope" **_Ohhh shivers Ha ha xx_


	15. Chapter 15

Charlotte: Okay, this is my last upload of tonight! I will write tomorrow and upload tomorrow night :D This is a big dramatic climax-y scene. Hopefully after the next chapter I will be able to focus more on the "Aww Iruka and baby" plotline then the "Dum DUm DUM Mizuki WTF" plotline.

Disclaimer: She doesn't own it, wait hold on a sec... **Checks emails**... Nope, Nada.

_Italics - Iruka's nightmare_

**Bold - Breaking through**

* * *

Chapter 15 

Kakashi woke up and cracked his back, he turned over and fell of the couch with a thud. He pushed himself up and looked around to make sure none of his dogs saw his 'graceful fall'.

'That's what I get for falling asleep on the couch and I'm no closer to finding out that mission. She's upped the security,' Kakashi thought sleepily. He could close his eyes and remember the warmth of Iruka laying next to him, his smell enveloping him.

"Ahem, Great landing boss," Pakkun grinned and Kakashi looked at him with a bored expression.

"What about that time you took a nap in that tree and…" Kakashi sang and Pakkun coughed gruffly.

"We've been out scouting but nothing much has turned up. But some big things are happening in Suna," Pakkun said darkly and Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know the Hokage was meant to be back from Suna yesterday? But apparently she's staying on a few days. An Emergency has turned up," Pakkun said carefully and Kakashi's eyes sprung to the door.

"What kind of…." Kakashi asked and Bisuke cut in.

"No idea but it's enough for her to call Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Naruto and Jiraiya to Suna," Bisuke said and Kakashi walked towards the door.

'I need to speak to Namikaze-sensei and Obito at the memorial stone and…'

Tap Tap Tap

Kakashi secured his mask and he turned to the window, a falcon was hitting it's head against the window in a stupid fashion.

'That's why I chose dogs and Danzo chose stupid buzzards,' Kakashi thought, he saw the mission scroll attached to it's talon and he pouted beneath his mask.

"Defend Konoha, if I do that then I'll stay in Iruka's good books," Kakashi said.

* * *

'This clearing is too quiet,' Naruto said as he edged slowly into it's centre. He pulled out two kunais, he felt a spiritual rift and he was being drawn up a nearby hill.

'A minute to midnight Kit, you need to hurry up. Check at the top of that hill quickly,' Kyuubi growled and Naruto ran faster. Upon reaching the top Naruto say the ethereal flowers, glowing in the midnight moon. Naruto gathered his chakra and he watched the red energy spark around him.

'I have to get this right or it dies and Iruka-sensei…. I have to save him,' Naruto's fingers closed around the dark black stalk and he let the chakra flow through it. Naruto pulled the flower up in one large tug and he looked at it carefully.

"GUYS! I'VE GOT IT!" Naruto yelled and within a moment three men surrounded him.

"Enemies could have been here and you naturally signal where you are so they can kill you," Neji said smugly but the Blonde was too busy jumping up and down.

"Ha ha only the next Hokage could possibly pull this off!" Naruto cheered. Jiraiya nudge the boy to hurry him.

"I'll pack up the campsite take Naruto and Jiraiya to Suna now," Neji suggested but Jiraiya shook his head heavily.

"I'll stay back to help Hyuuga, get that weed to Iruka-sensei!" Jiraiya said clapping the blonde on his back. Jiraiya walked briskly towards the camp and Naruto walked towards Suna but he turned when he saw Shikamaru taking his time.

Neji tugged on Shikamaru's sleeve and the young jounin turned to face his boyfriend. Neji gave a rare smile before leaning in and kissing Shikamaru, the taller boy took control of the kiss and ran his fingers through Neji's long black hair. Pulling back Neji looked away defiantly.

"Happy Birthday you lazy Nara, get going," Neji said quietly and Shikamaru gave a salute and ran towards Naruto.

* * *

Jiraiya watched as the proud Hyuuga started packing the campsite up at record speed.

"What are you looking at?" Neji said coldly and Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head innocently.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how much you know about this secret mission," The Sage asked but the Hyuuga contained his shock and kept moving.

"I have an idea what's going on but….. If Hime has indeed done what I think she has…. I will be very disappointed," The old man sighed and Neji couldn't contain himself.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Neji sneered and Jiraiya looked serious.

"If she's messing with human biology, she is no better then Orochimaru. What is she doing? Making new stronger warriors or…" Jiraiya said grimly and Neji chuckled.

"You have no idea, you are seriously tagging her as someone she isn't. I'm not going to tell you what's going on but when you find out how wrong you are…. I expect you to apologise to her," Neji said calmly and he broke into a run. Jiraiya kept up easily and continued his conversation.

"So you and the Nara kid," Jiraiya said but Neji remained silent.

"A real Romeo and Juliet story right? Although from the way that kiss went….. I think you're Juliet?" Jiraiya baited and Neji smirked inwardly.

'I've had to deal with Gai-sensei for years you fool, baiting me won't work like Naruto,' Neji thought as he sped up.

* * *

Anko paced outside the door as she anxiously bit on her thumb. She checked her watch and grunted angrily. Kakashi turned the corner to his apartment when he spotted her.

'Maybe I should turn and run and not meet the rabies lady, I knew I should have stayed at the monument longer,' Kakashi thought childishly but all hopes were dashed when her dark eyes caught sight of him.

"Kakashi! Come here!" She called and the Copy-nin dragged his feet. She yanked his arm to pull him closer and she scanned the area carefully.

"Have….. You heard from little brother?" She asked roughly and Kakashi wracked his brains for a moment. He knew telling the truth could compromise his mission.

"No….. Why?" He replied and Anko looked unusually timid.

"His last letter was 10 days ago, he….. I don't know. I have a really bad feeling Kakashi," She confessed and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean, something…. Isn't right," He said. She looked at him with shining eyes and she wiped her brow.

"Thank God someone cares, everyone is saying I'm paranoid. I'm not even drunk today….I'm too stressed to drink," She said sadly.

"Go home and sleep, if this bad feeling continues then we can investigate. I promise," Kakashi vowed and the violet haired woman grinned at him.

"I knew you cared for Iruka," She said walking away and leaving Kakashi to think how strange kunoichi are.

* * *

Tsunade tied Iruka down with leather straps and she ran her hands through her messy blonde hair, Shizune wanted to give her mentor some sake to calm her but Iruka was having seizures and they needed all their concentration to counter them. Gaara watched the clock nervously and he tapped his foot rhythmically.

"Where are they!" Temari screamed hoarsely, she pressed up against the window but could hardly see through the stormy rain.

"This rain came on fast, it'll hinder them. It hardly ever rains in Sand so it'll be like quick sand," Temari said harshly, she pounded her fist against the window. Shizune ran a hand through Iruka's hair, she wiped some more blood away and sighed.

'Come on Naruto-san,'

* * *

_Iruka's vision swam, he shook his head but nothing cleared it. All he felt was cold, cold concrete below him and cold rain pouring on him. Opening his eyes he found himself kneeling among dead bodies._

_'It's raining?' Iruka said sadly, he looked around at the floor but many of the bodies were faceless. He stood up and walked towards the memorial stone, he could feel himself being watched but he pushed it from his mind. 3 bodies lay before the bloodied stone._

_The woman wore a dark blue kimono with red spirals on it, she was beautiful even in death. Her short brunette curls framed her now pale face._

_The man who lay next to her had black hair, he wore a jounin uniform and had his dark haired pulled back in a low ponytail._

_"Mother? … Father," Iruka could feel his lips drying out even as the cold rain poured over his skin._

_The final body lay on the end, his bright hair was dull and muddy. His whiskered cheeks were cut and mutilated and his once blue eyes peered lifelessly from under his eyelids._

_"Naruto," Iruka's voice was worn and raspy. He didn't recognise his own voice, he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes._

_"It's not real, it can't be.." He told himself but he could feel his lip trembling. He removed his hands and looked at the figure standing before the memorial stone._

_"Kakashi…" Iruka whispered and the figure stepped into the light, his sharingan swirling but Iruka was already in a trance of his own._

_"You're all alone Iruka-kun, no one loves you or cares about you," Kakashi spat and Iruka looked into his grey eye._

_"I'm going to kill you and that monster you hold," Kakashi sneered. Iruka unconsciously reached for his stomach, he felt a surge of determination._

_"Over my dead body," Iruka glared._

_"I may not be a jounin and hell you may think I'm a worthless ninja but I will not stand by and watch another person I care about die," Iruka cried and Kakashi smirked at him._

_"And what about your little demon? Your little Na-ru-to, he's gone," Kakashi called and Iruka felt his heart breaking._

_"Why Kakashi? Why? You killed Naruto," Iruka squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the Copy-nin to kill him._

_'Even after all this….. I still love you…,' Iruka thought._

"**I'm not dead!" Naruto yelled.**

_Iruka's eyes burst open and he looked around, Kakashi's face looked twisted and angry but he ignored it._

_"Naruto?" Iruka mumbled._

"**Yes! You have to wake up Iruka-sensei! It's all a bad dream! Wake up and… we'll go for ramen," Naruto pleaded.**

_Iruka shook his head with a soft smile, the body of Naruto in front of him was fading away._

"**Iruka-kun you were poisoned by the giant Shuriken, remember? It was a slow release posion," Shizune called and Iruka cast his mind back.**

_"But that was so long ago and it was….." Iruka said until the rain stopped and everything cleared._

_"Mizuki," Iruka said and he watched as Kakashi's silver hair grew longer and the forehead protector fell of as he morphed. Mizuki stood in front of Iruka with a condescending smile._

_"Long time no see Iru-chan," He smirked but Iruka laughed loudly at him._

_"I should have known you were causing this," Iruka licked his lips and laughed some more._

_"You're mine," He said coldly but Iruka felt a warmth in his stomach._

_"No, I'm really not," Iruka said confidently._

_"You're carrying a monster in your stomach, let me kill it Iru-chan and then we can escape together. We can have our own family," Mizuki threatened but Iruka could see through him._

_"I can't believe I ever saw you as a good person. Whether I'm carrying a child or not….. I will never go back to you. You can't control me anymore! It's my life and I don't need you in it," Iruka said proudly. The background began to melt and a bright flash of light blinded him._

_'Is this it? Am I dead? Godaime, Naruto…. Kakashi,'_

_

* * *

_

Charlotte: MWAHAHAHAHAHA Another Dum Dum DUUUUMMM cliffhanger for you :D I'm writing up a storm here lol xx

Review Question: What is your... pet's name? (If you don't have a pet then tell me what you would call a pet?)

**What's happened to Iruka?**

**Will Naruto find out the truth about Iruka's condition?**

**Will Kakashi ever begin on his detective work of Iruka?**

**Find out next time on: Tsunade's Offer **

Thanks for reading everyone, Please keep reviews coming because literally this is what happens - - - -

Charlotte: Writing Writing Writing

Ping! You have a new review :D

Charlotte: O_O *reads* ^_^ __


	16. Chapter 16

Charlotte: Okay Next chapter :D :D :D :D Hope you guys know how special you are to me lol I was writing and trying to eat at the same time to please you guys and i spilled hot noodles on me DX But i kept typing (after i cleaned up lol)

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto or the characters but she owns this plot and some minor noodle burns xD

* * *

Chapter 16

Tears streaming from blue eyes greeted the tired chunin as he woke, Naruto stood by his beside with his upper body sprawled over the covers.

"Iruka-sensei!" He sobbed happily and Iruka moved to comfort the boy when he felt himself being restrained. He tested the hold but gave up quickly. Shizune moved forward and unbuckled the bands, Iruka held the blonde and stroked his hair.

"You're alive, you're all alive," Iruka laughed and tears leaked from his tired eyes. They moved Iruka into a bathroom where Tsunade cleaned him up and washed his hair. Iruka dressed himself in a pair of chocolate brown pyjamas and joined everyone else in a meeting room.

"Jiraiya-sama? Neji-kun? When did you get here?" He asked and a relieved look flashed in Neji's blank eyes before they returned to normal.

"We were on the search for your medicine, we stayed behind to pack things up," Neji explained. Jiraiya looked at the chunin and felt in awe.

'Naruto said he was cute but nothing prepared me for this, he is adorable especially for someone who has been in a coma for a week. This could be the beginning of a new character in my book,' Jiraiya thought mischievously but Tsunade interrupted him.

"I want to thank everyone who helped Iruka-kun recover, he could hardly complete his mission if he was ill," She said, Shizune could tell she cared more about Iruka's health then the mission.

"What? Iruka-sensei still has to do his mission?" Naruto whined and Iruka patted his shoulder soothingly.

"I have already come too far not to. I am going to see this through….. If there is anything to see," Iruka said and Temari silently thanked him. Iruka looked at the time and he spotted a nearby calendar.

"Happy birthday Shikamaru-kun," He smiled and the teenager looked shocked but he bowed politely.

"Thank you," He replied and he noticed Iruka looking guilty.

"Sorry for dragging you away from your family today," Iruka apologised and Shikamaru laughed.

"Nah, it's too troublesome around family on birthdays, I'd rather be here," Shikamaru yawned.

"Everyone let's retire to our rooms, I've set up accommodations," Gaara announced and most of the people agreed with sleepy nods. Tsunade was pulled aside by her serious looking team mate.

"We need to talk Hime," He said and she nodded slyly.

"Walk me to my room, I'll explain once we get there," She said and they began their trek.

* * *

Naruto pulled a spare bed into the hospital room and Iruka looked at him fondly.

"I would suggest we sleep in my room but Tsunade-hime says she broke my door off," Iruka scratched his nose and laughed. Naruto helped the slightly weakened teacher to bed and he sat on the edge.

"What is it Naruto?" Iruka comforted and the blonde looked at him. Tears already threatening to fall.

"I heard you…. When you were laying there, you said a few things and ….." Naruto hinted. Iruka looked scared at the boys words, he head no idea what he could have said.

"You thought I'd died… you were crying…." Naruto said and he sniffled loudly. Iruka put a hand on the boy's head and smiled.

"Of course I cried, I was so upset," Iruka explained and the boy rubbed his eyes.

"You said Kakashi-sensei's name too, you sounded like… your entire world was being torn apart," Naruto persisted and Iruka rubbed the back of his neck.

"I saw everyone killed Naruto, you included and….. Kakashi killed everyone. I couldn't believe it…. He wasn't even sorry…. But it wasn't Kakashi, it was Mizuki and I should have known and never doubted Kakashi," Iruka confessed and Naruto noticed the lack of honorific.

"Kakashi?" Naruto mimicked and Iruka paled visibly.

"I mean Kakashi-sensei of course, a slip of the tongue Naruto," Iruka lied and Naruto nodded though the disbelief was evident in his eyes.

"Go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning," Iruka tried to avoid him but Naruto gripped his wrist.

"This mission Iruka-sensei… do you have to do it? What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I can't tell you but…. 5 months, on the 19th. It's the Kazekage's birthday, so come back for that and I'll…. tell you about the mission okay?" Iruka stalled and Naruto pouted childishly.

"But that's aaagggeesssss away! Ok, promise I'll get to know then," Naruto grinned and he hugged his teacher carefully before retreating to his own bed.

Iruka waited until the snores rumbled from Naruto and he got up and walked over to the blonde. He knew better then to appear intimidating around a sleeping ninja, he sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand gently through the blonde tresses.

"If I did something drastic, that would change my life forever….. Would you hate me?" Iruka whispered. He tucked Naruto in and walked back to his own bed, he snuggled under the covers and was just drifting off.

"I could never hate you Iruka-sensei, I'm behind you 100%," Naruto mumbled sleepily.

* * *

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose as she strode down the marble halls, she was on her way to grab some of Shizune's magical hangover brew.

'I knew I shouldn't have invited the bastard in, he had to challenge me to a drinking contest and…' Her slightly drunken musings were cut short when she saw a pair of double doors open. She walked towards it and saw someone leaning on the railing of the balcony.

"You planning on jumping?" She smirked knowingly and the man laughed at the suggestion.

"You think after surviving Mizuki's nightmare that I would give up that easily?" Iruka grinned and the Godaime joined him outside.

"Can't sleep?" She offered and he nodded. He wore his hair down so the gentle breeze tugged it about.

"I've been 'asleep' for a week, You're returning to Konoha soon?" He said and the blonde nodded.

"Tomorrow, I'll take Nara and Hyuuga with me. Naruto and Jiraiya will set off the day after that," She stated and Iruka stared up at the stars.

"Shizune will stay with me?" Iruka asked and the woman scoffed.

"Of course, we have an important test to do in 3 weeks time," Tsunade beamed and Iruka blushed slightly.

"Do you….." She began but Iruka cut across her.

"Yes, I… I think so. I feel strange, it's no proof but maybe a gut instinct. In….in the nightmare Mizuki told me he would kill us 'both' so I don't know," Iruka looked at the twinkling stars and let his thoughts wander.

'Kakashi, are you seeing the same stars I see? Have you forgotten about me like I told you to?' Iruka thought sadly and the Hokage pulled out a miniature bottle of sake.

"He hasn't forgotten you, how could he?" She murmured and Iruka let out a shocked gasp.

"You're easy to read. When you tell Hatake Kakashi to not read porn in public does he listen? No. When you tell him to write his reports neat, does he? No. When you tell him to leave and forget about you, does he?" Tsunade left the question open and Iruka answered.

"No," Iruka said and the Hokage drank a gulp of Sake.

"You should write to your friends, they'll be worried. Even writing to the Brat might be a good idea, I don't know if you're carrying Hatake's child but you have to make a decision," She said cryptically and Iruka tilted his head in a puppy dog manner.

"Decision?" he repeated and she looked him in the eye.

"Do you want Hatake Kakashi involved in your life? In your child's life?" She said and Iruka looked genuinely hurt.

"I know you think this will end well but…. Kakashi doesn't just trust anyone, it takes time to build up and I abused that trust. When he finds out my mission was to sleep with him he will be angry and hurt and I don't care what he does to me…. But I couldn't…" Iruka trailed off.

"You're judging him on the reactions Mizuki put in your head. He slept with you when he knew it was you. But you have 9 months to figure out what this all means, Goodnight Iruka-kun" She said and she ran off to find a dark room to sleep her drink off in.

"Goodnight Mama Tsunade," Iruka called behind her and she smiled and shook her head.

'Part of me wants him to be here, holding me and telling me everything will end up okay …. But part of me never wants him to know….. Damn I'm not usually this emotional! It's only been 8 days since I saw him….. Stop acting sappy!' Iruka scolded himself and he retired to his room.

* * *

Anko sat on her favourite bar stool and stirred her cocktail with a dreamy expression. Usually Kakashi wouldn't step foot in Anko's bar but he knew after yesterday's talk that she probably wanted to follow up. He checked the area for those gossiping teenagers and content they weren't around he moved towards Anko.

Anko, even if she was drunk sensed the Copy-nin immediately and she spun round in her stool.

"Kakashi! That bad feeling! It's gone, maybe I was just paranoid," She said the last bit more to herself. Kakashi could feel the darkness lifting too but he wouldn't put it down to some 'coincidence'.

'Maybe the bad feeling is me missing him? No….. Yes?…. I don't know,' Kakashi thought but he couldn't tell Anko this.

"Maa, maybe you're just getting old," He said and at this her face grew violet.

"OLD! You're older then I am!" She accused pointing her finger at him and he shrugged.

"I'm 28 but I'm like a fine wine Anko, I get better with age," Kakashi crooned and the Snake woman rolled her eyes.** (1) **

"Whatever Kakashi, get out of here…. Oh! And if you tell anyone how vulnerable I was yesterday I'll castrate you!" She called after him and he pouted visibly.

"But Ankkkoooo that's mean taking away my blackmail material and what would Iruka…?" Kakashi started but two large snakes appeared either side of him in a threatening manner.

"Finish that sentence and I'll castrate you anyway," She snarled and in a puff of smoke Kakashi was gone.

* * *

Akanbou stormed into the dining hall with his red robes flapping around him and picked out the brunette instantly.

"Iruka-kun! I was away on business on the borders and I only just heard! Are you okay?" Akanbou said checking the chunin over but Iruka laughed nervously.

"I'm fine, really. I just need to get my energy levels up and I'll be fine. You watch I'll be continuing my mission soon," Iruka said and Akanbou nodded.

"So everything….?" Akan started but Iruka blushed cherry and nodded. Akanbou sensed his discomfort and moved to get the full story from Gaara. Shikamaru and Neji stood in front of Iruka and bid him goodbye.

"I'll send you letters on my…. progress, don't forget to come visit me soon," Iruka smiled softly and both boys nodded. Shikamaru pulled his boyfriend's hand to leave but Neji pushed him ahead, Shikamaru took the hint and waited by the door.

"Aren't you scared?" Neji asked and Iruka looked up at him with a small reassuring smile.

"Scared of what? I'm scared of a lot of things…." Iruka said vaguely and the Hyuuga boy frowned.

"You know what I mean," He stated and Iruka scratched his nose.

"It's true I'm scared of a lot of things….. I'm scared the village won't accept me, call me a freak or a monster. I'm scared Kakashi will hate my child and try to hurt it. I'm scared that I'll fall and end this in one stupid trip. I'm scared that even though it'll be a Caesarian that my baby will die. I'm scared I'll be a terrible parent," Iruka rambled off and Neji looked surprised at his teacher being so open. Iruka looked into Neji's white eyes and smiled happily.

"I'm absolutely terrified by this whole thing….. But when I think of the end result, I can't help but be ecstatic. I'll have nine months to work on my worries and fears…. Maybe they stay? Or maybe they go away? But whatever happens I will try my hardest to protect my child….. If there is a child. Oh dear I've just been talking away like there is one and I didn't think…." Neji shook his head and let his teacher ramble more. Neji set a hand on Iruka's shoulder and offered a small quirk of his lips.

"We'll visit soon, Promise," Neji said quietly and he left the room with his boyfriend.

* * *

Naruto scoffed half the food at the table, which earned him a number of stares and Jiraiya had to pry the boy off Iruka's leg the next day.

"Remember Naruto, Come back for Gaara's birthday and ….. I'll brief you," Iruka said happily and the blonde waved frantically at him.

"Okay! I'll write soon okay? Stay Safe Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled and Iruka scanned the room quickly.

'I'm not meant to be in Suna, hopefully no one of interest heard,' Iruka thought and a feeling of smugness overwhelmed him.

'Even if I'm basically showing a whole lot of weakness doing this mission, I'm still a great ninja,' Iruka grinned. The grin dropped from his face when he felt a presence beside him.

"Jiraiya-sama? Why aren't you with Naruto?" Iruka asked suspiciously but the older man laughed and waved a hand in the air.

"I told him to go ahead, I need to speak with you," He said, his tone not betraying his thoughts.

"Tsunade-hime told you," Iruka stated, he knew it wasn't a question.

"Hm, Why did you take this mission?" He said simply and Iruka felt himself blushing.

"Well I had to help people and if I'm stuck in the village I can't and it'll help people in far away lands and people close to me and…." Iruka babbled and Jiraiya held himself back from hugging the cute chunin.

"And you love him," Jiraiya laughed and Iruka's eyes softened immensely.

"Yeah…. Don't tell him," Iruka warned and the Sage raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Why not?" He asked and Iruka's eyes fell to look at the floor beneath his feet.

"It's complicated," Iruka pouted and Jiraiya looked into the distance and the blonde blob jumping up and down.

"Is it really? Think about it," Jiraiya said in his sage voice and he turned to Iruka with a soppy smile.

"Kakashi is like a son to me so I'll be back to see how my grandchild is growing in 5 months," Jiraiya cooed and Iruka turned bright red.

"HEY PERVY SAGE! What are you doing to my sensei!" Naruto yelled from the distance and he looked ready to let Kyuubi take over.

"Look after him," Iruka said sternly but Jiraiya could feel the emotions behind it and he nodded. The chunin's face twisted and he cupped his hands to his face.

"NARUTO! Stop being so LOOUUDD!" Iruka yelled and Jiraiya saw some of where Naruto got it from.

"You know you're very sexy when you're mad," Jiraiya grinned and Iruka glared at him.

"You know I see where Kakashi gets it, Go!" Iruka replied and the white haired man and his student left the waving chunin in Suna.

* * *

**(1) I know these ages aren't right but I wanted them to be slightly younger and closer in age. Kaka - 28, Anko - 27, Iruka - 29, Shizune 23 etc**

**Charlotte: lol WHat did you think? Drop me a review with your thoughts and tell me youuurrr... least favourite food. Mine is coleslaw DX Yuk!**

**Also a BBBBBIIIIGG THANKYOU to everyone who's read this and reviewed :D And a special call out to librarycat9 :D You're reviews and answers to my questions always make me smile :D **


	17. Chapter 17

Charlotte: OKay ! Here we go! Another chapter :D This one is more Konoha centered and involves a little bit of Kotetsu/Izumo and Naruto/Sasuke.

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't... Can't you get someone else to read this bit? ... No? grr... She doesn't own it !

There is a time skip here of about 3 weeks as it says in the next sentence.

* * *

Chapter 17

After training for a few weeks, Naruto turned up on the 10th of October to find his hometown covered in snow. Jiraiya looked sullenly at the frozen water and covered his ears in preparation.

"WOW Oh My GOD! It never snows on my birthday! Not ever! You know the best thing to eat in the snow? RAAMMMEENNN!" Naruto exclaimed and he ran forwards and straight past Izumo. Izumo blinked at the bright yellow blur that had ran past him and he rubbed his eyes, he noticed the Toad Sage and he nodded.

"Welcome back to Kohona Jiraiya-san and I'm assuming that was Naruto," Izumo said writing both their names down on a nearby clipboard.

"Yeah it's his birthday," Jiraiya replied and Izumo sighed sadly.

"It's a shame Iruka-sensei is away on a trip," Izumo said clicking his pen and he noticed the Sage looking towards the Hokage's tower.

"She's in her office, 4th floor 3rd window on the left," He said and Jiraiya winked at him before disappearing. Kotetsu, who was taking a 'well deserved' nap (in his opinion anyway) woke suddenly and pulled out a kunai.

"Put is away baka, Naruto and Jiraiya-san just entered Konoha," Izumo yelled in his ear. He reached for the kunai and wrapped a hand around it but Kotetsu tried to pull it away which resulted in a startled Izumo falling into the bandaged man's lap.

"Ko…" Izumo began but rough lips cut him off. Izumo let his eyes drift shut as he enjoyed the warmth of the kiss, until his brain kicked in and he pushed himself away.

"Ha ha, you must still be half asleep Kotestu. Confusing me for a chick, I take offense at that just cause my hair's long," Izumo joked and he turned away to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Izumo," Kotetsu tried but the brunette walked towards the guard post and picked up a scroll.

"I should give this to The Hokage and warn her about Jiraiya-san, I'll grab some coffee on the way back to wake up your brain," Izumo continued smiling and he jutsu-ed away. Kotetsu ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn it," He said to no one.

* * *

Kakashi leaned against a wall with his nose in his book until he felt someone swat the back of his head. He looked to his right and saw an annoyed blonde woman.

"You've been standing outside my office for an hour and all you do is read that book!" She cried, Izumo had told her every 10 minutes that Kakashi was there and she had waited with perfect patience but the brat had to test her. She also partly wondering why Izumo was hanging around the office instead of at the guard post but she didn't ask.

"I wanted to check you were back in Konoha," Kakashi gave an upside down U smile and she ground her teeth together.

"You could sense my chakra! I swear one day I'll burn all those books and then…" She shouted but a loud tutting was heard.

"How mean Hime, trying to stifle my creative genius," Jiraiya sobbed fakely as he entered the office.

"Jiraiya," Kakashi smirked.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya returned with his own smirk and Tsunade face palmed.

"Great now I have 2 perverts in my building….. Get in my office now," She said as she rubbed her temples.

"But how scandalous," Kakashi gasped and Jiraiya joined in.

"I mean what rumours will be circulating by the time we get out," The sage added but Tsunade grabbed them both by the scruffs of their necks and threw them in the office.

"Shut the hell up! Tell me what you're both doing here!" was the last yell before the door was closed.

* * *

Naruto turned his key and walked into the unused apartment of Umino Iruka, he looked at the place he called home and pouted.

"It's not home if he's not here waiting for me, ready to take me out for ramen," Naruto whined and he noticed a small blue envelope addressed to him. It had a small indent in the corner to show it had been gripped by a beak. Naruto opened it warily and he pulled the letter out.

**Dear Naruto,**

**I've sent this home because I have no doubt that you'll want to have ramen on your birthday. I hope your training is going well and Jiraiya-san isn't pushing you to hard? I've written letters to everyone else but in case they're worrying tell them I'm fine.**

**Don't mention that incident a few weeks ago, especially to Anko because you know how easily she gets riled up. **

**I had a dream last night about you, don't worry nothing like that nightmare. You found Sasuke and were trying to convince him to come home and he took the hand of forgiveness you offered. Maybe it's just wishful thinking but I'd like to think it was a premonition.**

**Send everyone my love and enjoy your present**

**Umino Iruka**

Naruto looked at the small slip that was in the envelope, he looked at the blue slip and his eyes widened.

"No way!" He grinned.

* * *

Jiraiya walked down a back street with his perverted protégé. Kakashi kept his book in his pocket, he wouldn't read it when he had the author to talk to.

"Naruto's improving then? I've yet to see him," Kakashi said and Jiraiya nodded with a smile.

"He's really improved, could probably take the Uchiha on. I've also noticed something regarding that matter," Jiraiya gossiped and Kakashi smirked.

"If it's that Naruto is head over heels for Sasuke then it's nothing I didn't already know," Kakashi replied and Jiraiya looked stunned.

"Eh? You knew?" He said and Kakashi nodded.

"To be apart from the one you care about most is a painful thing, Naruto couldn't sit still and take it so he launched into this… quest," Kakashi smiled and Jiraiya watched knowingly.

"You sound like you're talking from experience," he coaxed but Kakashi scoffed at him.

"You know I don't fall in love," Kakashi's automatic reply came and Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh? That's odd. When on our travels I met a cute chocolate colour chunin with the most adorable scar and when he was angry he was…." Jiraiya said flippantly and Kakashi stopped in his tracks.

"Where?" Kakashi growled and Jiraiya felt a foreboding feeling in the air. He remembered his Hime's threats the night he was told.

**You tell the Brat about Iruka and I'll chop off your hands so you never write again and I'll dig your eyes out with a salad fork so you can't watch any girls!**

"Sorry, My hands are tied…. and not in the good way," Jiraiya added, Kakashi held back a sigh as they walked onwards.

"He misses you, won't admit it. Keeps trying to push you away to keep you safe," Jiraiya admitted and Kakashi smiled softly beneath his mask.

"I know. It's Naruto's birthday today isn't it? Are you sure you should be letting him run around the village," Kakashi said and Jiraiya looked thoughtful.

"He'll be fine, I have to go," Jiraiya looked like a child who's cookie had been stolen. Kakashi grinned at his friend.

"Shame the women's baths don't have roofs right?" He smirked and Jiraiya let out a childish whine before disappearing.

'Naruto's birthday… the Kyuubi attack,' Kakashi let his mood drop, he walked towards his thinking place. He approached the snow covered monument and saw a familliar puff of blonde hair, all the snow was cleared off the stone and Naruto stood motionless in front of it. Kakashi stood beside him in silence, Naruto would talk when he was ready. After 10 minutes the blonde broke his silence.

"Good evening Kakashi-sensei," He said in a subdued manner.

"Good evening Naruto, Have you seen your friends today?" He made conversation but the boy's answers were clipped.

"Yeah, earlier….." Naruto answered. Kakashi looked at the boy, no man and could feel an level of concentration he hadn't seen in him before.

'His training is going well, he is much stronger,' Kakashi thought.

"Do you hate me?" Naruto asked suddenly and Kakashi was caught off guard.

"You're an annoying brat who yells all the time and is too trusting, I don't hate you," Kakashi smirked and Naruto chuckled. Naruto reached his finger out and traced a familiar name.

"He'd still be alive if I…." Naruto started but Kakashi pinched his arm.

"Don't say that. He may or may not have been alive but a lot more people would be dead," Kakashi said and Naruto snorted.

"I killed him, the great Namikaze Minato and I was only a baby," Naruto spat and Kakashi placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

"No, he sacrificed everything to protect the village and you. He saw what an important person you are and all the great things you would achieve and he made a decision. If you were in his position…. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same?" Kakashi explained and Naruto tilted his head.

"No, I would have done exactly the same. I still wish I knew him better," Naruto confided and Kakashi looked at the stone fondly.

"He was the best sensei ever," Kakashi whispered and Naruto looked at his former teacher.

"Better then Iruka-sensei?" He asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"They are both the best but in their own ways. Minato-sensei was like a big brother, he was always smiling and always wanting what's best for us. Always clowning about like a certain someone I know," Kakashi joked and Naruto grinned.

"Iruka-sensei gave me a coupon for Ichikaru's for 20 bowls of ramen buutt I think I'll only manage 16, want to come?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

* * *

"When did he give you that?" Kakashi asked as they sat down in the warm ramen shop.

"He sent it to his house, knowing I'd be there for my birthday," Naruto scratched the back of his head and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"That's just like Iruka," He mumbled and Naruto frowned up at him.

"You're doing it too," he insisted and Kakashi waited for the blonde to elaborate.

"When I spoke to Iruka-sensei he called you 'Kakashi' and now you're calling him by his first name only," Naruto's eyes narrowed and Kakashi felt a sweatdrop.

"It was a slip of the tongue, I meant Iruka-sensei of course," Kakashi covered up but Naruto still glared.

"That's exactly what he said when I confronted him," Naruto said and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Iruka and I are friends Naruto, so why can't I call him his name?" Kakashi said cunningly and Naruto flailed about before freezing.

"I don't know….." Naruto answered and Kakashi realised something.

"You talked to him? When?" Kakashi questioned and the usually tanned boy turned pale.

"Ummm when I was travelling…" Naruto lied and Kakashi picked up on it.

"He told you about his mission?" Kakashi asked and Naruto shook his head and looked hopefully at Kakashi.

"Did he tell you?" The Blonde's eyes begged but Kakashi shook his head.

"He said something weird too, he said he would tell me on January 19th in S….." Naruto caught himself.

"Suna right?" Kakashi grinned and Naruto started hyperventilating, thinking he gave it away.

"It's fine, I met Iruka in Suna a month ago on my birthday," Kakashi said and Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

"But why weren't you there to help him when he was in pain then?" Naruto exclaimed and Kakashi felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"In pain? What? When?" Kakashi said angrily and Naruto squeaked.

"I...I… ask the Old Hag!" He said speeding away from the jounin.

* * *

Iruka was avoiding her and she could tell, she had searched high and low for the chunin but he had disappeared into thin air. Shizune rushed past people in the hallway until she bumped into Temari.

"Have you see Iruka-kun? He's avoiding me," She said scarily and Temari felt a sudden urge to avoid the woman as well.

"Why would be avoiding you?" Temari asked and it clicked in her brain.

"It's time isn't it? It's been a month," She said and she decided if she joined the woman they might find him quicker.

At the back of the building in the training grounds sat a confused brunette.

'I was so prepared but why am I so scared, I knew what I was getting myself into but….. I don't know what I'll do if….. It's all too real,' Iruka thought and he missed the footsteps behind him.

"Here's where you're hiding," Akan announced and he laughed when Iruka jumped 3 ft in the air.

"I..I'm not hiding," Iruka stammered and Akanbou raised an eyebrow at his student.

"Yes you are, Shizune-san looks like she's about to take a fit," He suggested and Iruka tugged on the end of his ponytail.

"I…. I shouldn't be nervous I mean I'm a ninja for gods sake!….. I'm not a woman," Iruka said stubbornly and Akanbou knew he would have to reassure the man.

"We know you're not, that's the reason you were chosen remember. I know getting pregnant effeminates you slightly…" Akan said and Iruka scoffed.

"Slightly my ass" Iruka muttered but he listened to the old man.

"But we know you're still a man," Akan said finally and Iruka pouted.

"I don't want to be like all those women. If I'm pregnant I won't complain about bad backs or morning sickness. There's a chance I won't even get morning sickness and I won't get moodswings or be all emotional and…." Iruka said quickly and Akanbou laughed again.

"You're worried about the symptoms?" He said and Iruka shook his head.

"I'm a man, I can handle it!" Iruka said walking towards the building.

"If you say so," Akanbou called after him.

'Oh Iruka-kun, you underestimate pregnancy and the strength of the women that go through it,' Akanbou said following him to make sure he didn't try to run.

* * *

Tsunade frowned at her office, she had run out of sake from her birthday and it was starting to piss her off. Her door swung open and crashed against the wall, Tsunade jumped to her feet with a killing glare. Kakashi stormed in and glared back at the woman.

"What happened to Iruka? Naruto said he was in pain?" Kakashi ordered and Tsunade wondered if slapping the boy on his birthday was allowed. She turned her back on him and watched the sun setting behind her snow covered town.

"Considering you weren't drunk, you'll remember Mizuki," She sighed and Kakashi bit his tongue.

"What's he got to do with this?" Kakashi asked and the Hokage didn't look at him.

"Mizuki threw the giant Shuriken that hit Iruka, it was covered in slow release poison. It slowly ebbed into Iruka's bloodstream and created a….. Mizuki spirit inside Iruka. It told Iruka all these horrible lies and made him feel insecure. You triggered it," She snarled and Kakashi felt his blood boil.

"Me? How could I trigger it?" Kakashi spat and Tsunade sat down in her chair and linked her fingers.

"Your late night visit to Iruka's room Hatake," She scolded and Kakashi didn't want to ask how she knew.

"You confused him with your forwardness. Then Mizuki started whispering things in his ear," Tsunade confessed but Kakashi was still confused.

"Like what?" He said and she shot up from her chair and was in front of him before he could blink.

"Try things like 'He doesn't love you, he's playing with you, why would the great copy-nin be attracted to you, it's a game he's playing, a joke, no one could ever love you,'" Tsunade snarled and Kakashi clenched his fists at every lie.

"We found him the next morning in a coma, he was trapped in his own mind. Being tormented by his loved ones dying and saying it was his fault. He was slowly dying and all we could do was watch," She said dramatically, Kakashi found it hard to swallow.

"I called in Naruto to find a rare herb, it was a long shot but the boy managed it and we saved him…. Just in time. He was about to give into the nightmare," She said and Kakashi unconsciously sighed in relief.

"He's okay now?" He questioned and she nodded her head.

"He still is dealing with some of the mental things he saw but he'll be fine, well enough to continue this mission and don't get pissy with me about it. He wanted to complete the mission and… it's a bit late to back out," Tsunade stared into space.

"I'm going to Suna," Kakashi declared and the woman snorted in fits of laughter.

"He's not in Suna," She lied and Kakashi looked stony.

"Then tell me where he is, I have to….." Kakashi started but he heard his voice sounding desperate so he coughed to hide it.

"The nightmare, you going to see him is a bad idea!" She shouted and Kakashi lost his temper.

"I'm going to see him!" Kakashi barked.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because in his nightmare you killed everyone! Everyone he ever cared about, you were going to kill him! It was Mizuki really but that bastard morphed into you and traumatised him! Iruka doesn't blame you, he isn't….. Scared of you but he'll need time to get his head around everything," She yelled and her voice broke at the end. Kakashi watched the blonde sink into her chair with a distraught look.

"Mizuki changed into you because you are very important to Iruka, it hurt him more then anything to see you betray your friends, betray Konoha and betray him," She said staring at him. He could see that the experience had not only hurt Iruka but it scarred Tsunade as well.

'It must have been horrible seeing someone who's like a son to you, dying and you can't do anything,' Kakashi's genius mind sympathised.

Kakashi could tell by the look in her eye that the conversation was over, he bowed and numbly walked from the room.

He made it back to his apartment and his dogs looked at him strangely, they all dispelled so they could get the information from Kakashi's head.

'Was that the ominous feeling I felt? I need to find out this mission and soon,' Kakashi thought as sleep overpowered him.

* * *

"Now Iruka-kun just relax," Shizune said firmly and Iruka stepped back from her. He could hear the ruffling of people outside, all waiting anxiously for answers. He could hear Temari telling her brothers to shut up and Akanbou scolding them all. Iruka was distracted by this when he was pushed onto the hospital bed. Shizune held her hands above his body and her hands glowed with healing chakra. She moved it slowly over his abdomen until she stopped and a small frown appeared, Iruka's heart sped up in worry. A single tear fell down her cheek and she looked at Iruka with a smile.

"I feel it, it's strange though. But I've never dealt with a male pregnancy before," She spoke but all the words were lost on Iruka. His mind buzzed with confusion and his lips grew dry. He knew he needed to hear it and Shizune smiled at him widely.

"Congratulations Umino Iruka, you're going to have a baby,"

* * *

Charlotte: YAY We have confirmation people :D Keep reading and reviewing for me **Puppy dog eyes**

**Review question: What is your favourite holiday? Easter? Xmas? I know my favourite holiday and I'm exited because it's only a month away . Halloween! :D :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Charlotte: OKay we're getting into the loooong months of pregnancy so I will be doing a lot of time skipping, I'll put the dates and how long apart they are in there so don't worry. This chapter probably has more Kotetsu/Izumo but Kaka/Iru is there somewhere.

Iruka: She doesn't own Naruto etc etc

**This Chapter goes from October 18th (Asuma's birthday) through to November 18th (Shizune's birthday).**

Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

**Dear Asuma-kun,**

**How have you been? The picture you sent of Koujaku was adorable but he didn't look too happy being dressed up as a bumblebee :) I can't believe in 2 months he'll be 2. **

**Things here have settled down and we got some great news about the mission recently. Naruto has left Konoha you said? I hope he had a good birthday. I hope Kotetsu makes up with Izumo soon, don't worry I'm sure they'll telll you what it's about when it's fixed.**

**Of course the main reason I wrote this letter;**

**Happy Birthday Asuma-kun! 18 again eh? Well I know you'll go out and drink like it was.**

**I've got to go. Give everyone my love and give Kurenai a big hug from me.**

**Umino Iruka**

Kurenai read the letter over for the 15th time and her smile grew wider, she set it down and watered the yellow flowers on the side table.

'I'm glad Iruka-kun is okay, it's strange without him and Kakashi looks heartbroken without him, Hope that stubborn dog man realises his feelings soon,' She thought but a giggle woke her. She turned and looked at her son, he sat on the middle of the floor with a breadstick hanging out his mouth. He moved swiftly and plucked it away from him, she scooped him up and tapped his nose.

"Don't imitate daddy Kouja," She scolded playfully and the boy bit her finger in defiance.

* * *

_- Later that day. - _

Kakashi was taking a rare moment of relaxation with no missions and no leads on Iruka.

'I don't want to track him down if he's upset to see me, I'll wait a month and then track him,' Kakashi reasoned and he noticed something odd. He looked into a small cafe and saw a spiky haired man sitting alone. He plopped into the chair opposite him and gave an upside down U smile, he didn't usually care about other's problems but Kotetsu was his and Iruka's friend.

"What's up Kotetsu-kun?" Kakashi asked and the man looked up at the copy-nin suspiciously.

"Nothing Kakashi-san," He replied but Kakashi didn't look convinced by the answer.

"Where is your partner in crime? Izumo-kun are usually inseparable," He hinted and the chunin deflated.

"It's… a secret right?" Kotetsu gave in and Kakashi held up two fingers.

"I swear, now spill," Kakashi said and the man stirred his cup of syrup ('What the..?' Kakashi thought).

" I woke up from a nap and drew a kunai because I felt something but Izumo told me it was just Naruto coming back in the village so he tried to grab it and I moved it and he fell in my lap. I kissed him and he laughed and pushed me away," Kotetsu moaned and Kakashi was puzzled by this.

'Izumo has always liked his best friend, what is going on?' Kakashi analysed.

"What did he say after the kiss?" Kakashi interrogated and Kotetsu drank some syrup.

"He said 'You must still be half asleep, mistaking me for a girl just because I have long hair. I'll go give the Hokage a scroll' and he left," Kotetsu mumbled and Kakashi couldn't hold back a bark of laughter. Kotetsu made to get up when a gloved hand pushed him down.

"Izumo-kun likes you, he's always liked you. It's been painfully obvious that you both like each other. But Izumo-kun doesn't believe you like him. He doesn't believe you have those feelings for him but some other girl," Kakashi grinned inwardly.

'I should be a relationship psychologist,' Kakashi thought smugly until visions of Iruka flashed through his mind.

'or maybe not,' He admitted.

"What you need to do is show Izumo-kun your feelings are for him, go to his apartment and ravish him and show him that you want him and not some girl," Kakashi nudged and Kotetsu's eyes lit up with fire.

"Yeah?… Yeah! Thanks Kakashi-san," He said springing up and running from the cafe.

* * *

Izumo lounged on his sofa and looked at the pile of mission reports he had taken home to correct and tidy up.

'I wish Iruka-kun was here, he always halved the work,' Izumo thought until he heard someone knocking so hard on the door he feared they would break it down. He moved quickly to the door and flung it open, Kotetsu stepped into the room before the brunette could close the door.

"What's up Kotetsu-kun?" Izumo shut the front door and gave a fake smile but it dropped almost immediately. The look in Kotetsu's eyes drew the chunin in with no chance of escape, they were filled with a hunger and longing that made Izumo shudder.

"I may have just woken up, but I knew it was you," Kotetsu said trying to catch his breath and Izumo's entire body felt numb.

"No… you…." Izumo found himself pushed up against the wall by his best friend.

"Every time a girl's taken interest in me or even a guy have I done anything?" Kotetsu said and Izumo cast his mind back. He couldn't recall a time Kotetsu had run off and left him, he shook his head slowly.

"Every thought Izumo, every single thought is of you. This week has been horrible, not being by your side has been torture. I thought I could stand it, staying by your side as a friend but I can't…." Kotetsu confessed and Izumo tried to hide his blush but Kotetsu gripped his chin in his hand. Kotetsu leaned in and stopped just before his lips, giving him a chance to back out but Izumo leaned forward and closed the distance. Kotetsu slipped his hands under his bandana and let the material fall to the floor, he threaded his fingers through the brunette hair and he kissed Izumo deeper. Izumo slipped his hands around Kotetsu's neck and linked his fingers.

* * *

_- 3 days later. -_

**Dear Iruka-sensei,**

**How's your condition? The weather here is snowing and cold so it's probably best you're over there. Your last class led by Sarutobi Konohamaru stormed the Hokage's office yesterday demanding to know where you were. Don't worry I'm sure the Hokage went easy on them. You would think as a teenager he would mature, just like Naruto.**

**How is everyone treating you? How is Shizune and Temari? Fussing over you I expect.**

**Hyuuga Neji**

Iruka put the letter in a pile with all the others and had a goofy smile on his face.

'I'm glad Neji wrote, he's far more interested in this mission then he's letting on. Also it's nice to know he cares,' Iruka said closing the mahogany drawer and looking at himself in the dressing table mirror. He looked the same, no bumps or glow or anything that would give him away. He placed a hand on his belly and stroked the skin gently.

'I don't look any different maybe a bit rounded, am I really carrying a life within me?,' Iruka thought and he felt an overwhelming sense of pride. Iruka looked up to the side of the dressing table and spotted something written on his calendar. Iruka gasped loudly and fell onto his bed, he sat on the edge but kept his eyes glued to the date. Shizune who heard the gasp when she was walking by, burst into the room. Iruka didn't pay her any attention. She ran over to him and called for Temari.

Iruka snapped out of his trance some time later and noticed Temari, Shizune and Kankuro were in the room with him.

"What happened?" He asked and Shizune approached him slowly so she didn't trigger anything.

"I heard you gasp, you were just sitting there looking at the calendar. Iruka what does a skull mean?" She asked and he looked closely. Nothing was written on the box, instead a small pencil drawn skull was drawn in it's corner. Iruka pursed his lips before laughing.

"It's Mizuki's birthday," Iruka said with a dreamlike tone and Temari rushed forward and shook him.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS BIRTHDAY ON THERE?" Temari yelled and Iruka pushed her away from him, he looked lost and timid.

"Never! Shake someone who's pregnant like that! Iruka are you okay? You don't have to answer her," Shizune growled at the blonde and Iruka brought his knees up to his chest .

"I have to remember his birthday, I'm sorry if it makes you angry Temari-chan," Iruka said numbly and Temari burst into tears. She hugged the man's arm.

"I'm sorry for shaking you, do what you need to Iruka-kun. We'll leave you in peace," She said calmly and Iruka smiled at her brightly.

"Okay, Don't worry about it Temari-chan. I'm probably going to go visit that museum Shizune talked about the other day," Iruka smiled normally and everyone sighed in relief.

"Sure, I'll get changed and we'll go," Shizune replied and they left the room. Iruka stood up and walked slowly towards the calendar, he placed a finger on the skull and felt a great sadness. He reached into his bag and pulled out a blue rubber, he placed a corner on the skull and his head started banging. He placed his spare hand on his stomach and looked down at it.

"I don't need him. I don't need him. I don't need him. I don't need him. I don't need him," Iruka repeated as the rubber scrubbed back and forth.

* * *

Outside the door Shizune tapped her foot, Temari ignored her and started to walk away.

"That, was stupid," Shizune said angrily and the other two knew she meant business.

"He's just recovered from a severe mental trauma, he is back to normal but if you don't think before you speak then it could trigger some conditioning from Mizuki that we aren't aware of," She explained and Gaara bit his lip.

"Will he ever be free of it?" Gaara said letting some emotion seep into his voice and Shizune nodded.

"There isn't many traces of Mizuki left, Iruka-kun is slowly breaking them down and I think this pregnancy is helping him. Making him believe he has a future without Mizuki, giving him strength. I have a feeling when Hatake-san is involved in the picture that he'll help a lot with healing Iruka-kun too," Shizune speculated and Temari nodded.

"I still don't get why he remembers the birthday or why he doesn't just write 'Mizuki'," She voiced and Shizune grinned at her.

"I might have an answer for that too. I think when Mizuki and Iruka-kun were together he probably wrote 'Mizuki' but out of fear he doesn't write it in case it brings Mizuki back. The conditioning from Mizuki is the reason Iruka remembers the birthday, didn't you hear Iruka-kun? He said he _has_ to remember," Shizune said smartly and they heard Iruka calling for them. They saw Iruka standing in the middle of the room with a great big smile.

"Better Temari-chan?… I….got rid of it," Iruka struggled and he looked at the calendar, the others looked and saw nothing but a blank space.

"We're really proud Iruka-kun," Shizune beamed and Iruka scratched the scar across his nose.

"I don't need him anymore, I won't let him get in my way," Iruka agreed.

* * *

_- Another 3 days later. -_

**Dear Anko,**

**How is everything? I'm writing because it's a special occasion isn't it?**

**Happy Birthday Big Sister! And our Anniversary of when we first met :D**

**Did you get a lot of presents? I'll give you a present the next time I see you so think of what you want. So Izumo-kun and Kotetsu-kun are together now? About time don't you think. Asuma sent me a letter a few days ago saying they were arguing so I'm glad they made up.**

**Baby Koujaku is as cute as ever, sure you don't want one Anko? Joking Joking :D But is it true that Kurenai wants another one?**

**I have to go, Sending you all my love.**

**Umino Iruka**

Iruka double checked the letter before sealing it with a kiss, he moved gracefully over to the window and whistled. A eagle appeared and he picked up the pile of newly written letter, he put them in a bag that was around the bird's chest. The bird took off into the midday sun.

Iruka sat down at the dressing table and pulled himself a new bit of paper, he picked up the pen and began writing.

**Dear Kakashi,**

**I..**

Iruka slammed the pen down in disgust and crunched up the paper.

'What am I meant to say 'Hi Kakashi by the way I'm pregnant with your kid' or 'Hey Kakashi long time no see' that's idiotic!' Iruka thought and he could feel a headache forming. Shizune watched him from the doorway and she decided to step in before he got stressed.

"Asking how he is would be a good start," She teased and Iruka smiled playfully at her.

"This should be easy. The last time I saw him I pushed him away and now I'm writing to him all chummy? He's going to think I'm mentally unbalanced," Iruka whined and Shizune got a great idea.

"You don't have to send them you know? How about just writing to Kakashi and telling him how you're feeling and about your day but you keep it?" She said sweetly and Iruka cursed his ability to blush.

"Like a diary? but I write to him instead….. Why not?" Iruka shrugged, Shizune pulled a small blue book from her pocket and left it on the table. With one final smile she left. Iruka opened the book and saw it was already lined, he picked up his favourite black pen and started writing.

**Wednesday October 24th**

**Dear Kakashi,**

**How are you? I'm fine, well as fine as can be. A few days ago I had a issue, it was Mizuki's birthday. Not that you know who he is or do you? I can never tell what goes on in your head. But I think I'm finally letting go of him.**

**I hope you're going straight to the hospital after your missions, you always brush injuries off so easily. Remember that time when you came to my apartment straight after a mission because I told you I wanted the report in A.S.A.P. You could have gone to the hospital first instead of collapsing on my couch and bleeding half to death. **

**I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it, in fact I can imagine you looking at me with a blank expression and then bursting into laughter. Do you remember that night in Suna? When we spent the night together. It was my mission, I felt so sick for deceiving you. I never wanted to lie to you and…. I'm kinda pregnant. I know I'm a man but it's a mission. It was to help boost population and give same sex couples a chance to have their own child. Tsuande offered it to me and took it up. She told me all these reasons I should like 'It'll give those couples a chance' 'It'll help save bloodline limits' and if I did it then I wouldn't hold the child against you like some fame hungry woman. But I knew the reason I wanted to do it, the real reason.**

**I was in love with you. She knew it too. But it was always unrequited and that was fine by me, I'd rather stick into my work and never know then to take a risk and be hurt again.**

**I'm telling you now, if you're angry then hurt me but don't touch my baby. Our baby?**

**This whole situation is confusing and amazing at the same time. That night, you lured me to the balcony… I don't know what to make of it. I looked into your eye and saw my feelings reflected, did you feel the same? Part of me thinks you're playing with me or it's part of a bet. You are the Great Sharingan Kakashi, you could have anyone you wanted so why would you want someone as plain as me? I could understand if you hated me now, I actually expected you to. You always said you didn't want kids and that you'd never fall in love. **

**But I just want you to know that I love you. God I sound so sappy, I'm blaming the hormones. I don't care if I'm only a month gone :P**

**Yours Always**

**Umino Iruka**

Iruka shut the book and hid it under his pillow, he moved over to the window and watched the city of Suna. It was winter so the sun wasn't as vibrant as usual and clouds covered the usually clear skies.

* * *

_- 25 days later. -_

Shizune lay awake early on November 18th, it was her birthday and the only day she ever allowed herself to sleep in.

'Why did I wake up so early? Maybe I'm just used to tending to Tsunade-hime, I wonder how she's doing? Ah well I'm burning sunlight,' She decided and she sat up and swung her legs out of bed. She put her ear to the wall and listened carefully, she couldn't hear soft snoring so she knew Iruka must be awake. She was about to move her ear when she heard a loud retching sound.

'Morning sickness, Poor Iruka I'll bring a tonic round to him,' Shizune thought and she dressed herself in her black kimono. Suddenly a large wailing sound rang through the entire building making Iruka and Shizune jump. Iruka threw down the toothbrush and pulled on a pyjama top to match his blue bottoms. He rushed to the door and pulled it open, he peered out carefully. He saw Shizune leaning out her door and scouting the area, she looked at him and shrugged. He saw a kunai in her hand and she rushed towards his door. She flattened herself on the wall outside and whispered to him.

"Someone might be hurt, Stay here," She warned and she sped down the corridor and round the corner. Iruka pouted, he went back inside and grabbed a kunai and returned to his door.

A woman in a dark camo uniform sneaked down the hallway outside Iruka's room, Iruka squirted and tried to make out the symbol on her headband. She held a single kunai in a dangerous poise in case anyone scared her.

'She might be an assassin or a spy' Iruka thought and he stepped into the middle of the hallway.

"Stop," He announced and the woman looked him up and down with a sneer. She lunged forward with the weapon and Iruka dodged it and countered, the kunai's clashed and Iruka found it harder to keep up.

'Jounin at least but her technique is sloppy, maybe newly promoted,' Iruka thought as she knocked the kunai from his hand. Iruka dodged until he found an opening, he thrust two fingers into the girl's neck to stab her pressure point. The girl stobbed moving but the reflex kicked in and her arm gave one involuntary twinge, it sliced the top of Iruka's left bicep and the chunin let out a soft cry. She crumbled to the floor and Iruka stepped back and gripped his left arm, he felt the blood oozing through his fingers but he didn't have time to examine it. Iruka grasped his head with his other hand.

'What's happening … dizzy….' Iruka thought.

"IRUKA-KUN!" Temari cried happily and she ran down the hall to the chunin, she grinned when she saw him but it was wiped off her face when she spotted the gash.

"Iruka?" She said and she dashed forward quick enough to catch his body before it hit the ground.

"SHIZUNE! GAARA!" Temari screeched.

* * *

**Charlotte: Aaand he's down again x I can't make their lives easy can I? Ah well. Don't like this chapter as much because from now on it's pretty much Diary entries and letters that tell you the dates of things until the daddy finds out ;)**

**Thanks for reading and drop me a review.**

**Review question: If you could have any super power what would you have? I think... hmm that's tough... I'd have wings like an angel so i could fly ! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Charlotte: Wow this is a long chapter and was a total beotch to write lol I'm still avoiding fight scenes because i generally suck at writing them lol.

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own it, no way, no how, no...

Charlotte: Where's my duct tape -_-

This chapter goes from November 18th all the way through to December 24th YAY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

_Chapter 19_

"It's too bright," Iruka mumbled as piercing white blinded his eyes, he persevered and opened his eyes fully. He recognised the room as his hospital one, Shizune was reading a clipboard at the side of his bed and smiled at the brunette.

"Hi Iruka-kun, how are you feeling?" She asked sweetly and Iruka blinked at her.

"Uhhh a bit sluggish but fine, why did something happen?" Iruka sat up quickly but a sharp pain in his head made him groan and lay back down.

"Yeah, that rogue ninja remember? She came here to assassinate the Kazekage," Shizune yawned and Iruka vaguely remembered it.

"Bitch escaped through the window before I could crush her," A cold voice said from the corner of the room. Iruka craned his neck and saw the redhead sitting on the windowsill.

"Swearing is unbecoming of a Kage," Shizune scolded, she was really missing her mentor.

"Are you okay? She didn't hurt you?" Iruka fussed and Gaara's eyes widened comically.

"You're kidding. 'Are you okay?' says the man in the hospital bed. I'm fine," Gaara joked and Iruka's mouth fell open.

"You! Wait til I tell Naruto you joked!" Iruka laughed and he was hit by a lightning bolt.

"My Baby!" Iruka gave a strangled gasp but Shizune stroked his arm soothingly.

"Everything is fine with the baby, Temari-chan caught you when you fell," Shizune said and Iruka could feel the stammer in her voice.

"Where is Temari-chan?" Iruka asked and Gaara snorted and the innocent chunin.

"We kept her outside, we wanted to talk to you before we let her rant," He replied and Iruka nodded. Iruka noticed his bandaged arm and he looked at Shizune.

"So was the kunai poisoned or something? Was that why I lost consciousness?" Iruka asked and Shizune rubbed her forehead.

"No, the weapon was clean. It was - you're not going to like this - but your pregnancy. You're 2 months in and your blood pressure is starting to drop also with your body trying to adjust…. You shouldn't have been overexerting yourself," She added quietly.

"First you make me throw up at least once a day and now you're trying to make me faint," Iruka told his stomach but he couldn't help resting his palm on it carefully.

'Thank god your okay,' Iruka prayed and Shizune rubbed her eyes.

"How long was I out for?" Iruka asked. Shizune checked her watch and smiled.

"An hour, don't worry it's still today," She grinned and Iruka's mind clicked.

"It's your birthday! Oh I'm so sorry for this Shizune. I'm awake now! You can go see Jinenji or ….." Iruka worried and she patted his head like a puppy.

"Thanks but the Kazekage needs to talk to us about something important, I'll leave after," She bargained. Gaara stepped forward and looked down at Iruka. He noticed the man looking slightly paler then usual but he still had an oblivious Naruto look on his face.

"After today it's no longer safe for you to stay here, There is a village on the edge of Sunagakure where I have a safe house. You'll stay there for a few months until Tsunade-hime makes a decision. But I have no doubt in my mind that she'll want you away from here when she hears of the attempt," Gaara said sternly and Iruka's jumbled mind took a moment to process it.

"Okay, If you think that's best. When do we leave?" Iruka surrendered and Shizune smiled reassuringly.

"Temari-chan says it won't be ready for 2 weeks so… 2nd December?" She counted and a small blush appeared over Gaara's pale skin.

"We need to be sneaky then…. Rock Lee will be arriving on the 26th and leaving on the 28th. He's here for a political agenda of course," Gaara said looking away from them both. Iruka and Shizune shared a look before giggling.

"Isn't Lee-kun's bithday on the 27th?" Iruka jested and Gaara glared at him.

"Is it? What a coincidence," Gaara muttered and he pulled open the door with an evil smirk.

"TEMARI! BIG SISTER! HE'S AWAKE!" Gaara yelled and he left a scared Iruka behind. Shizune saluted him and scurried from the room to find Jinenji.

* * *

The blonde burst into the room with a less then happy looking Kankuro trailing behind her.

"What the hell were you thinking? Fighting in your condition!" She scolded and Iruka pouted and crossed his arms.

"I am a ninja of Konohagakure, I am not some frail flower that can't defend myself!" Iruka argued and Kankuro settled in the corner of the room to play with a small puppet he had.

"Yes I know Sensei but you have to put a bit more thought into things! We were all worried! I know you're used to being independent and helping people but for 7 months…. Couldn't you just sit back and let others handle things?" Temari pleaded and Iruka puffed out his cheeks. He could see where she was coming from and knew she wouldn't give up.

"I don't like it…. But I'll try okay?" Iruka promised and the blonde suddenly looked down.

"Wow you're uh…. really pregnant," She blurted out and Iruka glared at her protectively.

"What does that mean?" Iruka yelled and Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"It means you look like you've swallowed a bowling ball, in fact I'm surprised the assasin didn't notice it," Kankuro said bluntly and Iruka's eye twitched.

"I'm only 9 weeks! I can't be that big," Iruka defended but when neither of them would look the man in the eye he felt incredibly sad.

"Get out! This is the last thing I need! I'm throwing up, fainting and needing the bathroom every 10 minutes! I don't need you criticising me!" Iruka yelled and both teens left the room quickly. The door opened and Iruka prepared to yell again but he recognised the man.

"I thought your temper was volatile before Iruka-kun," Akanbou laughed and Iruka felt guilty.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be so …. Hasty. It's just aggravating, Kurenai didn't start showing til 12 weeks! I guess I'm falling into all those things I said I wouldn't," Iruka smiled and Akanbou looked at Iruka's stomach.

"Well I'm sure Tsunade-hime wouldn't object to giving you a proper check over when you're in the safe house. For now just sleep," Akanbou said softly and Iruka nodded a few times before drifting off.

* * *

Both Naruto and Jiraiya could feel the tension in the air, like a lightning storm was brewing. They were reaching the border of Kohonagakure when they both sprang into action, dodging between trees to reach a dark clearing. The dust obscured their vision and this made Naruto's senses get worse.

'Something isn't right,' He reasoned and Kyuubi chuckled darkly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes to see and his heart dropped into his stomach at what he saw. Two bodies lay opposite each other, both bleeding and both scorched by lightning marks.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and he scooped up the Uchiha's body into his arms. Sasuke's face was pale and his limbs were limp, his eyes were half lidded and a noticeable red pupil swirled in each of them. He made sure to carry the smaller man over to Jiraiya who had gone whiter on discovering who it was.

"Kakashi, wake up!" He called and he shook the man violently. He summoned his toad and they loaded the unconscious bodies on it.

"We need to get to Hime to find out what's wrong," He declared and with that they sped off.

* * *

"ABSOLUTE IDIOTS!" Tsunade roared and Naruto cowered outside the door, waiting for the big busted woman to stop yelling.

"What is it Hime?" the Sage asked as Sakura tended to them both. Naruto peeked in the door to listen better.

"I don't know what happened but I think they must have fought and then both had the same brilliant idea to trap the other in the Sharingan!" Tsunade said sarcastically and she ran a hand through her hair out of stress.

"So they're both trapped?" Naruto chimed in and she bit down on her thumb.

"Yeah so one of them needs to deactivate it," She murmured. Sakura watched her mentor with sad eyes, she knew Tsunade was missing her assistant and Iruka-sensei and with all these disasters….. this was the last thing she needed.

"But I thought you had to go to Suna to deal with that assassination attempt?" Sakura asked and Naruto started hyperventilating.

"Sakura, go fetch me some…. Bandages!" Tsuande stalled and the pinkette looked at her strangely.

"Bandages? But why…?" She said loudly but Tsunade gave her a death glare.

"Are you questioning me?" She roared and the girl fled the room to find the un-needed equipment.

* * *

"Assassin….. Is Gaara okay? Is Iruka-sensei?" Naruto begged and he grabbed the woman's robes. She endured this for 3 seconds before throwing the boy into a nearby wall.

"Yes they're both fine, but Iruka's mission is moving. He'll move into a small village in Suna but it's closer to here so it's fine," She said with a tired tone. Jiraiya pulled her over to a nearby chair and sat her down, she looked run down and on the verge of a breakdown.

"Hime you'll be no good to anyone if you don't look after yourself. You're starting to look your age," He grinned but she didn't react. Naruto sat by Sasuke's bedside and held the Uchiha's hand. He didn't care much for pride at that moment, he only wanted both men to recover.

"Come on Sasuke, Get up so I can beat your ass for leaving teme. Konoha had changed a lot since you left but there's still Ichikaru's so get up! You owe me about 100 bowls for everything," Naruto laughed but the pale body remained lifeless, the only thing moving was the swirling black dots under his eye lids.

"And you Kakashi-sensei, how are you meant to confess to Iruka-sensei if you're laying here. I see that look in your eye when you talk about him and I don't mean that pervy look….. Well not all the time but….. He feels the same so you have to wake up!" Naruto rambled and Tsunade raised her head to watch the boy fondly.

"It's up to them, they'll wake in their own time," She rasped and Jiraiya scratched his chin.

"What was Kakashi doing out by the border?" He quizzed and the blonde got an amused look in her tired brown eyes.

"I gave him a B class which had a time limit of a week, no doubt he finished the mission in record time and was trying to sneak off to Suna without me knowing," She grinned and Jiraiya laughed loudly.

"Yep, that sounds like something he'd do," Jiraiya guffawed and Naruto looked at them.

"Are his feelings real? ….. He's not going to hurt Iruka-sensei is he?" Naruto asked and the pair of elders shook their heads.

"He won't hurt Iruka-kun, his feelings are genuine but the last time they met Iruka-kun pushed Kakashi away and told him to go back to Konoha and forget about him," Tsunade said openly and Naruto frowned.

"Why would he do that?" Naruto exclaimed and Jiraiya took over.

"It's got something to do with his mission, he has to do something and he's assuming Kakashi will react in one way. Iruka said January right? That's only 2 months away so until then….." Jiraiya raised a hand when Naruto opened his mouth and the boy pouted at him.

"I have to deal with some things at the office, Naruto stay and guard them both and Jiraiya….." Tsunade ordered but when she turned around the Sage had disappeared.

"Whatever," She said walking off. Naruto stroked his thumb over the back of Sasuke's hand with a concerned look.

"You have to wake up, Iruka-sensei is acting weird and everyone misses you. I know you probably think we hate you but that's not true. A lot of people are just disappointed but they'll forgive you eventually…. But only if you get up. Please Sasuke," Naruto whispered. Sakura stood outside the door with a roll of bandages, she couldn't help smiling at the sweet scene. She cleared her throat and strolled into the room, Naruto leapt up like he was hit by lightning and started whistling.

"Sakura-chan! Ha ha I was just…." Naruto's mind tried to find an excuse but the girl gave an angry face.

"Don't be a baka Naruto, I already saw so sit down, shut up and hold his hand," She ordered, Naruto could see the resemblance between her and the Hokage. He sat back down and grasped the Uchiha's hand again.

"You're okay with it?" Naruto said lightly, he knew if he said one wrong thing she would punch him through the wall. She turned to him with a smile.

"It's fine, deep down I already knew. That's why I gave up on you both besides you both need each other, yin and yang," She explained and he looked at her seriously.

"Thank you," He told her and she beamed happily at him, her pink hair now long enough tie tie back in a ponytail. This reminded him of Iruka.

"Team 7 back together again, shame we're not all awake," She said looking at their teacher.

"After they wake up I'm going to find Iruka-sensei and bring him home, I don't care about this mission," Naruto announced and the pinkette's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Kakashi-sensei will heal better if Iruka-sensei is around and I'm sure if Iruka-sensei heard that Kakashi-sensei was injured he would come here as fast as possible," She said dreamily and Naruto nodded excitedly. Naruto thought deeply before he clicked his fingers with a fox-like grin.

"Does Gai-sensei know that Kakashi's here yet?" He smirked.

* * *

- 8 days later - (November 26th- Day before Lee's birthday)

"Iruka-kun we have to go now!" Shizune hissed and Iruka tapped his hand nervously against the window ledge.

"I have to wait for Izumo's reply, it was his birthday yesterday," Iruka begged but Shizune grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly to the door, as she reached for it her fears were confirmed.

"Gaara-chan~" the voice called sweetly and Shizune backed away from the door. The Kazekage exhaled loudly as the air was squeezed from his lungs.

"Put me down Lee-kun, we're still out in the hallway," Gaara replied and Iruka could feel a degree of emotion to it.

"Forgive me my Desert Rose, I was worried about that sound ninja sneaking in here," He admitted and gaara cleared his throat and hid his blush.

"I'm a capable ninja and my title proves it," Gaara said softly and Lee laughed happily.

"I know that, you're incredibly strong and an amazing ninja Gaara-chan but that doesn't stop me worrying," Lee cooed and Gaara gripped his hand lightly as a thank you.

"But there is big news in Konoha as well! Sasuke is back!" Lee revealed and Iruka plastered himself to the door to listen.

'Sasuke? I hope he's okay,' Iruka worried and Shizune rubbed his back soothingly.

"Uchiha?" Gaara snapped and Lee suddenly remembered the animosity between the two.

"But that's not all! They found him laying there…. Along with Kakashi-sensei!" Lee yelled and Iruka felt his heart stop. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe and couldn't move.

"They were both out cold, apparently they both used their sharingan on each other and now they're both trapped. Until one of them surrenders in their minds they're stuck like that," Lee cried and Gaara pulled out some tissues.

"Lee here's tissues for your… manly tears," Gaara said reluctantly. Lee took them with a smile and they retired to another room.

Both of Iruka's hands flew to either side of his prominent stomach, pain coursed through him and he pressed his forehead against the door.

"Iruka-kun are you okay?" She whispered harshly but all Iruka could do was grit his teeth and shake his head.

'Kakashi's hurt….. If I hadn't sent him back….. No, I had to send him away….. But now Sasuke too?….. Naruto is going... Aaah… Calm down baby,' Iruka thought, Shizune dragged him over to the bed and pushed him down. She charged the chakra quickly and placed both hands on Iruka's rounded tummy. The pain began to lessen and Iruka sighed in relief.

"What was wrong Shizune?" He asked as she removed her hands from his body. She picked up the clipboard again and scribbled down some notes.

"Nothing Iruka-kun. Baby just sensed you were in anguish, your baby is no fool and for something that's only a few centimetres long it sure can pack a punch," She beamed and Iruka chuckled.

"Don't worry about Kakashi-sensei, he'll be fine. He's been through worse and he'll wake up soon. Worrying and getting stressed is the last thing you should be doing," She scolded and Iruka nodded.

"I think Lee-kun is gone, shall we sneak into my room?" Iruka asked and the black haired woman nodded. Being discovered by Lee would guarantee a failure, no matter what the Kazekage could promise the man he would tell Gai.

* * *

- 4 days later -

**Tuesday 1st December**

**Dear Kakashi,**

**Right now I'm packing up my things so we can move to the safe-house, well I should be instead of writing but oh well. You know how Gai has that incredible habit of interrupting at the worst times? Lee inherited it, no doubt! Luckily he didn't see me but there have been many close calls. Also remind me never to pick the room directly below the Kazekage's chambers... or to soundproof it first.**

**Temari is upset she can't come with me to the house but she has to stay and help the Kazekage. It's the first day of December and I feel homesick, I always decorated my classroom or baked cookies for my class. It'll be strange to experience christmas away from Konoha, I miss the long colourful string lights and the large tree they set up in the middle of the square.**

**I'm quite big now, even for 2 and a half months gone. I can see Shizune studying me out when she thinks I'm not watching, I wonder if something is wrong. Tsunade-hime sent a message saying she will visit us for christmas. I have a feeling she'll bring Jiraiya-san, they were close before but they've really bonded over this baby.**

**Maybe I'll have the courage to send you a note this christmas, we'll wait and see.**

**I love you and miss you.**

**Yours Always**

**Umino Iruka.**

Iruka let the pen drop from his hand and he rested his chin on his palm.

'I wonder if he's woken up yet? I'll ask Anko-chan in a letter. I'll send him a letter for when he wakes up... maybe,' Iruka decided, he scurried about the room picking up bits and pieces. Finally when he was content he heard Shizune calling him.

"Iruka-kun….. I need to ask you something….." She said timidly and Iruka's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes?" He replied and she twiddled her thumbs.

"To avoid suspicion maybe you should dress up…..as a woman," She squeaked and Iruka frowned deeply.

"No, I don't want to," he said in a childish fashion. Temari swept into the room with a long rich red cloak in her hands.

"He doesn't need to, I had this made for him," She said proudly and Iruka dragged a finger along it.

"Temari-chan it's too beautiful… I can't accept it…." Iruka mumbled but both girls were already fastening the cape around his neck. It fell over his bump and concealed it and the hood was big enough to hide his identity if he kept his head down.

"No arguing, It's a gift. If I can't come with you to help then I want to send something that can. That material is not only gorgeous and soft but it's heat resistant and machine washable," She said in awe.

"You sound like an advert," Shizune snorted and the girls glared at each other. Iruka was tempted to flee the room but they were blocking the door and in an instant both glaring girls were hugging and laughing.

"Take care of him and yourself," Temari bowed and Shizune copied her movement.

"I will, look after everything here too," She said and Iruka suddenly felt guilty.

"You can stay Shizune? I mean…." Iruka scratched his note cutely and waited for an answer.

"No Iruka-kun, I want to go with you. I can visit Jineji another time, my first priorities are you and Tsunade-hime," She said selflessly. Shizune refused to speak further on the matter and insisted they left early the next morning.

* * *

"Wow this is going to be fun!" Shizune squealed as she jumped on the plushy couch. Iruka watched this rare childlike moment with a smile, he looked around the room. It was a 4 bedroom country house with kitchen, living room and 2 bathrooms. The living room was large with soft decorations and a fireplace on a red brick wall, it oozed luxury but there was something cosy about it. Iruka turned to the anbu escorting them and bowed as low as he could.

"Thank you for making sure we got here safely," He said politely and both men nodded and took off. Shizune leaned over the back of the couch and saw a forlorn expression on the scarred chunin's face.

"What is it Iruka-kun?" She questioned but he looked around the room for a few more seconds before answering.

"Nothing Shizune-chan. I'm just a little homesick," Iruka confessed and Shizune understood.

"I know what you mean, I miss it too but we only need to survive December and half of January until you tell Naruto," She said and Iruka paled considerably.

'I've been putting it off but I know I'll have to tell him soon. I don't want him to be disgusted…' Iruka pondered and Shizune left him to his thoughts.

"Tsunade-hime will arrive around the 22nd so no medical emergencies until then," Shizune threatened and Iruka sweat dropped.

* * *

Neji stood up in his family shrine and bowed to his ancestors, he moved silently from the room ignoring some disapproving stares. He slid the door shut and he walked briskly to the exit but he was intercepted.

"Neji," The man towered over him ominously.

"Uncle," Neji replied staring him straight in the eye. The older man looked at the teen with a confused expression.

"You aren't spending christmas with the clan?" Hiashi stated and Neji nodded.

"You have duties to be here," Hiashi scolded but Neji turned on his heel and walked away. Hiashi made a hand movement to activate the curse seal but a firm grip on his arm stopped him. Hinata looked at her father with a disappointed look.

"Don't! Let him go, he has his own life and Neji is more proud the anyone about his heritage," She said wisely and the man agreed silently. She ran after the boy and caught him at the gate.

"Neji-kun?" She gathered her courage and stood strong even when she felt his cold eyes on her.

"Hinata-sama, I apologise for that scene," He said stiffly but she looked happy.

"You're spending the christmas with Shikamaru," She stated and Neji froze.

"No," He said simply but Hinata's grin widened.

"Okay," She beamed and Neji exhaled deeply, he moved a hand to rub his head.

"How?" He growled and she looked are him with caring eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, I pieced it together and soon the council will too. Everyone is already suspicious since Shikamaru and Temari 'split'," She warned and he nodded.

"I know," He said numbly.

"What will you do if….?" She started but Neji turned around, muttered an apology and disappeared into smoke. She stared after her cousin with worried eyes.

'I don't want you to get hurt, either of you,' She thought loudly, hoping he could hear her somehow.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't say for sure how long he and his teacher had been fighting, kicks and punches blurred together. Kakashi wasn't in a much better state, his student had improved immensely and was just below him if not equal.

Kakashi shaped his hand into a T-shape and Sasuke blinked at him.

"Time out? You're kidding, this isn't some training exercise," Sasuke sneered and Kakashi looked at him seriously. The boy was no longer full of hatred or evil, with Orochimaru gone all that was left of Sasuke was pain.

'In this state he is far more likely to listen to reason,' Kakashi thought and he gave an upside down U smile.

"Maa, but I miss our spars," He coaxed and the boy glared before sitting on the floor of the forest, he kept his katana in his hand for safety.

"Why don't you release the Sharingan and we'll talk to Tsunade-hime and…." Kakashi offered but Sasuke gave a bitter laugh.

"What? And just wave all my crimes and live happily ever after? Go to hell," Sasuke spat and Kakashi leaned against a nearby tree. He studied the clearing they were in and pouted.

'I hope no animals come to eat us while we're in here,' Kakashi let a shudder run down his spine at the thought.

"No, but people still care about you in Konoha. They're angry with you, oh yes very angry but anger fades in time. If you go back now we can…." Kakashi heard the boy laugh again and his temper boiled.

"I tried to kill Naruto, if I were them I would never forgive me," He snapped and sadness seeped into his voice.

'And now we get to it,' Kakashi gave himself a mental high five.

"They forgive you, you were being influenced. The question is do you forgive yourself?" He asked and Sasuke looked at his teacher.

"Dobe runs after me like a puppy, I could kill him but he doesn't care," Sasuke's voice took on a surprised tone and Kakashi realised how alike he was to the boy before him.

"Sure you could kill him, he could kill you but you won't and he won't. There is a bond between the two of you that is stronger then anything," Kakashi replied.

"I can't go back, I have to kill Itachi," Sasuke said but he was telling himself more then Kakashi.

"Your brother hasn't been seen in months Sasuke. Are you going to be stuck in the past and never move forward? What happens if you find Itachi and kill him? Then what?" Kakashi growled and Sasuke didn't answer him.

"I…..don't know," He mumbled and Kakashi was beside him in a second, he ruffled the black hair and Sasuke for some reason unknown to him, let him.

"I was stuck in the past for years, letting things pass me by and not noticing things I should have before. If I hadn't been so caught up in the things I can't change then maybe I would have had more options to do with the things I could change," Kakashi's solemn voice echoed in Sasuke's ears.

"I…. Ok," Sasuke gave in, all the years of running made him tired and he just wanted to go home. To forget his brother and his never ending quest of vengeance, he wanted to walk past the hospital and see Sakura yelling or scold Kakashi for being 3 hours late. But what he wanted most scared him….. He wanted a smile, he wanted bright blue eyes that always believed in him and he wanted to be held by his strong arms. Sasuke focussed his Sharingan and brought it down but they weren't in the clearing anymore.

They stood in a small pokey bedroom, with dark covers and no homely touches.

"My old room?" Sasuke said to the room and Kakashi noticed the picture face down. He nudged Sasuke and pointed to it.

"Sharingan must be testing you because I know Naruto stood that back up," Kakashi's voice sounded far away and Sasuke felt alone.

"What do I do?" He said and Kakashi remained silent for awhile, deep in thought.

"Well you could try lifting it back up. It's symbolic Sasuke, you put it down when you chose to leave everything behind. You need to lift it back up," Kakashi explained and Sasuke tried to move the frame.

"It's too heavy, it's like it's glued down," Sasuke snarled and Kakashi placed a hand on the covered shoulder.

"You have to want it, you have to really want it," He urged and the boy calmed his mind.

"Please," he whispered. He felt a strong burning in his hand and struggled to hold onto it.

The frame sprang up suddenly.

* * *

"Jiraiya stop staring!" Tsunade roared at the man beside her but the sage's eyes remained firmly on Iruka's bulging stomach. Iruka ignored the outburst and ushered them both inside for some tea.

"You brought guards are you sure they….." Shizune asked but the Hokage drank her sake and whined.

"They have to stay outside so no topless sunbathing Iruka-kun," She giggled and Iruka rolled his eyes. Tsunade bombarded the clueless chunin with clothes upon clothes in all colours and styles, he poked his head out from the huge pile with a grimace.

"Tsunade-hime! I don't even know the gender yet!" He reasoned and she looked at him strangely.

"Shizune hasn't told you the gender?" Tsunade frowned and Iruka jumped to his nurse's rescue.

"Actually I don't want to know, keep it a surprise you know," he said and the woman eyed his stomach with the same look Shizune had. She stood abruptly and beckoned the girl out of the room.

"How's Kakashi? Is he still…..?" Iruka trailed off, he didn't want to say anything bad. Jiraiya thought the brunette's worry was sweet.

"He's still asleep but he's a stubborn brat, he'll wake up soon. When are you going to tell him?" The Sage asked and Iruka pursed his lips together.

"I was planning on telling Naruto on the 19th of Jan, so probably then," Iruka thought aloud but Jiraiya shook his head.

"I don't think telling them at the same time is best, I suggest telling Kakashi earlier," Jiraiya said and Iruka knew he was right but refused to admit it.

"Well…. Maybe I want to wait…" He huffed, the Sage blinked before laughing.

"Hormones. By the way have you started feeling needy yet?" Jiraiya grinned and Iruka blushed.

"Wha…. What do you mean?" He stuttered.

"You know what I mean, have you started needing to be touched? To have someone run their fingers down your delectable body and…." Jiraiya recited but Iruka blocked his ears.

'Stupid perverted author!' Iruka yelled in his head, Jiraiya continued to talk until a large pot his him in the back of his head.

"I better not have walked in here and seen you flirting with Iruka-sensei," The Hokage glared and Jiraiya nursed his head.

"O..Of course not Hime, just asking some questions," He smirked, Shizune held her mentor back with a sigh.

"Iruka-kun, can you come through to my bedroom?" Tsunade asked and Jiraiya faked a gasp.

"Hime! I thought you just said….." But another thwack to his head shut him up.

"What's going on? Has this got to do with why Shizune's been staring at me?" Iruka asked and the black haired woman blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise it was obvious," She apologised.

"I need to check you out, it's been a while since your last check up and I want to make sure everything is running…. smoothly," She finished and Iruka felt tears gathering.

"W...Why wouldn't it run sm...smoothly?" He panicked but both women ignored the question and pulled him into the room, Jiraiya followed and tried hard to keep the worried look from his face.

* * *

Sakura pulled a cover over the blonde, he was laying his head on the bed beside Sasuke and was snoring his head off.

'He's been here for weeks, he hasn't even gone for ramen,' She thought sadly and she checked the clock on the wall. She moved towards the two unconscious men and checked their temperatures.

"Come on guys, it's christmas eve and can't do this to him," She muttered and a chuckle made her jump.

"What a nice way to wake up," Kakashi said faintly through the hospital mask and the pinkette blushed a violent red.

"PERVERT!" She screeched and Naruto jumped up with a kunai in his hand. He saw the Copy-nin was awake and he dove at him.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're allliivveeee! It's a christmas miracle!" Naruto cheered and the person behind him tutted.

"Shut up Dobe, some of us have a headache," Sasuke whined before falling unconscious again. Naruto span round and shook the boy.

"He was awake too! Tell me I wasn't imagining it!" He grinned and his team mates sighed.

"You weren't imagining it," they said in unison and tears streamed down the emotional blonde's face.

"But why's he asleep again?" Naruto whined and Kakashi coughed.

"I'll explain what happened and then you can explain why I'm in a…. Hospital," Kakashi shuddered.

Iruka lay on the soft bed but he was still uncomfortable, he tried not to wiggle as Tsunade ran her hands over him. She stopped above his heart for a moment before moving down to his stomach. She moved to the left side and gave a small 'hmm', she moved over to the right side and gave an 'Oh'. Iruka's heart sped up to twice the speed.

"Is everything okay?" Iruka pleaded and the woman ignored him, she held out her hand and Shizune placed the clipboard in it. Scanning down it she peered at Iruka over the top.

"It's as I thought Shizune," She said firmly and Shizune gasped at her mentor.

"What is it?" Iruka said hysterically.

"Twins," She chirped and everything went absolutely silent.

"… _**What**_?" Iruka muttered looking at the woman like she was insane.

"You're not deaf," She warned. Iruka turned pale and felt like his body was made of Jelly, he didn't resist when the Hokage picked up both of his hands. She moved one to the upper right half of his stomach.

"Here," She said and she moved the other one to the other side.

"And here," She smiled. Iruka didn't have enough saliva to answer her.

"It's such a sur…." Shizune began but they heard two thunks. Iruka's head fell back against the bed and Jiraiya collapsed onto the floor. The women looked at the fainted men before looking at each other.

"Men," they said rolling their eyes.

* * *

**Charlotte: DUM DUM DUUUUMMMMM Wow lots of sharp twists and turns in this one xD Thanks for reading :D Yaysies ! Sorry I got inspired because my auntie just had twins and I went baby crazy lol xx**

**Thanks for reading, Drop me a review.**

**Big Thanks to ferler and Silverweoulf xx May I say your powers are rocking! Epic and Amazing! :D**

**Review Question: If you could be president for a day, what would you do? xx I would spin around in the big leather chair in the oval office ^_^... oh and help people of course Ha ha x**


	20. Chapter 20

Charlotte: OKay Next Chapter! :D The reason I'm posting so soon after the last one is that tomorrow I have to travel to to the other side of the UK to see my dad for the weekend so I won't get internet access D: Oh No The HORROR!

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc etc She also apologises for any mistakes, She tends to have brainstorms for ideas late and so she writes them down quick. A tired mind + A inspiring idea = A few embarrassing mistakes Ha ha xx

**This chapter is from 25th Dec - New Years!**

Read on and tell me whatchu think :D

* * *

Chapter 20

Hospital room

Tinsel was a rogue ninja's best friend in Kakashi's opinion. It annoyed people and blinded them and got all the little strands in their hair. Kakashi despised the shiny decoration with a passion and his one eyed glare showed this. Naruto obliviously slung tinsel all around the hospital room as he sang (yelled) christmas carols.

'Iruka would know how to get him to shut up without him getting annoyed and yelling louder,' Kakashi thought peevishly and he felt a smile tug at his lips. He genuinely missed the man and although he wouldn't admit it out loud he knew he was head over heels in love.

'He was in a coma, then I was in a coma. I just want to find him and make him mine before anything else happens, I'm getting too old for these surprises,' Kakashi told himself jokingly. The copy-nin looked across at the pouting Uchiha, he had both hands secured to the bed with chakra cuffs. Sasuke had noticed Kakashi's twitching and a evil smirk found itself on his face.

"Oi Naruto, I fell asleep can you sing that song again?" He smirked and Naruto blinked at the boy. Sasuke looked up at Naruto through his lashes, Naruto blushed and turned back to fix some decorations.

"O..Of course! It's one of my favourites!" Naruto cheered and he broke into another verse. Kakashi glared at the Uchiha who stuck his tongue out.

'I'm glad he's back but I don't remember him being such a brat. I suppose working under Orochimaru he had to behave, it's nicer then him constantly scowling,' Kakashi said counting back from 10 so he wouldn't retaliate.

"Why are you putting tinsel up anyway?" Kakashi asked and Naruto looked at him.

"Be-cause-it's-christ-mas!" Naruto spoke slowly as if talking to a 2 year old.

"He means why are you putting things up when we're being discharged in 4 days," Sasuke translated and Naruto gave a thumbs up.

"Well it's still christmas so I thought I'd decorate to brighten the place up," Naruto said arranging the bright orange tinsel so it draped over the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"Plus….." He whispered and both men leaned in to hear him.

"Iruka-sensei and I would decorate and he'd let me use the tinsel and…." Naruto grinned but Kakashi had already let his mind wander.

'Iruka and tinsel….. Iruka tied to the bed with tinsel…. Iruka tied to the bed with tinsel, calling my name in that cute whisper with that blush and…..' Kakashi let his perverted mind wander until a screech woke him.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're bleeding!" Naruto exclaimed and Kakashi saw blood over his hospital mask.

'A nosebleed, Really? What am I 12?' Kakashi thought and he saw Naruto edged towards him.

"You need to take your mask off Kakashi-sensei," He said wiggling his fingers.

"This again? Just try it," He challenged.

* * *

Gaara's safe house 

"Tsunade-hime, we need to do something!" Shizune begged and her mentor put down her sake bottle.

"What am I meant to do? He's locked himself in his room and is refusing to talk to anyone. I don't get what the big deal is!" She whined and Shizune pulled the bottle away from her.

"It's a shock! It's his body and he had just come to terms with having one baby. Between this Mizuki thing and this confusion revolving around Kakashi…." Shizune listed off and Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"I understand where you're coming from. Can't you just tell Iruka that Mizuki's gone and Kakashi loves the bones off him," She slurred and Jiraiya laughed.

"Yeah but Iruka-sensei is the nervous type no? He obsesses and obsesses and jumps to the wrong conclusion. He's the type of guy who'd give his life for a stranger, selfless but also anxious," Jiraiya said and Shizune blinked at the sage.

"Yeah, I think by pushing Kakashi-sensei away….. Iruka thinks he'll protect him. Look at it from Iruka's point of view, he was hopelessly in love with a man who was 'unattainable' and then after having to sleep with him finds out he's carrying twins. Kakashi comes around and starts confessing but Iruka has spent so much time convincing himself that it could never happen that he won't take him seriously," Shizune said. Tsunade looked out the window and drew two hearts on the steamed glass.

"We can't tell Kakashi, he's ill and ….." Tsunade said scrubbing out one of the hearts, Jiraiya grabbed her wrist as she let out a sob.

"The only reason you don't want Kakashi to know is because your scared of his reaction. You want to protect Iruka-sensei," He said rubbing circles in her back.

"But Hime… they need each other. I think you made a mistake picking Iruka-sensei for this because he's so close to you…. because they both are," He said and angry brown eyes snapped to him. She punched his cheek and chased after him as he was propelled back.

"I think it was a mistake…. But I don't think it could have turned out better. You wanted to help Konoha and bring two people you cared about together in one move. That's why the brat has to know and soon," Jiraiya warned. Soft feet padded down the stairs and dull eyes watched the three of them.

"Iruka-sensei, you shouldn't doubt yourself. You're an amazing academy teacher and have always been good with children and adults. You have countless friends that will help and no matter what you think….. They will stand by you," Tsunade said in her official voice. Iruka blinked a few times, tears dropped one by one until Iruka buried his face in his hands. Tsunade rushed forward and hugged him, making sure not to crush him or his bump.

"It… it's all just so much… 5 months ago I couldn't possible imagine…." Iruka sobbed and Tsunade stroked his hair. Iruka pulled away and rubbed his eyes.

"But I don't regret it. If this is what the fates have in store for me then I won't be sad. I'm going to have two healthy babies and…. Kakashi needs to know about them," Iruka said finally and Jiraiya nodded.

"I'm sorry I've been a bit gloomy lately, I blame the hormones," Iruka laughed and Shizune joined in.

"Iruka-kun, you don't have to take all these worries on your own," Shizune giggled.

"I know, can you get a message to Kakashi for me?" Iruka said confidently and Tsunade nodded.

"I have to be back for the new year ceremony anyway. Write it down and I'll make sure he gets it," She comforted and Jiraiya grinned.

"Don't worry I'll stay and keep you…. Company Iruka dar~ling," Jiraiya sang but Tsunade grabbed his ear.

"Nope, your coming with me. I'm not letting you stay here and harass Iruka-kun," She laughed and Iruka silently thanked her.

* * *

Konohagakure (Dec 31st)

Gai was grinning madly, he grinned at the jounins, at the parents and at their children which resulted in a lot of crying. Kakashi walked beside his friend whilst reading his book.

"Aah my esteemed rival, I can't believe we'll be calling in a wonderful new year of youth tonight!" He beamed and Kakashi flicked his page.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi replied automatically and Gai wept manly tears.

"You are so cool! I will outwit you one day! Also….. I feel old," Gai admitted and Kakashi sighed.

"You're not old, you're going to be 30 it's not…" Kakashi started but Gai's manly tears interrupted him.

"Waaa What am I going to do? My team will lose repsect for me! Lee will think I'm an old codger," Gai yelled and Kakashi wished he had earplugs on him.

"It's easily fixed, just count backwards," Kakashi said simply. (1)

"Backwards?" Gai repeated like a parrot.

"Yes so instead of this being your 30th it can be your 29th again," Kakashi said hoping it would shut the green spandex clad man up.

"That's a brilliant idea Kakashi! But… what happens when I reach zero?" He prodded Kakashi's arm when he didn't answer.

"You count back up," Kakashi said giving a quick wave and turning down the street towards the hospital.

"Okay, See you at the party tonight my esteemed rival!" Gai yelled after him.

Kakashi looked up at a certain second floor window.

"NARUTO ICHIKARU'S BURNED DOWN!" He yelled and the window was thrown nearly off it's hinged.

"WHAATTTTTT? OH NOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed out the window, he looked down with teary eyes at Kakashi.

"Oh False Alarm! I was just checking you were still here," Kakashi gave an upside down U smile.

"WHAT? YOU PERVERTED OLD….." Naruto screeched but Kakashi ignored most of the rant.

"Is Sasuke still refusing to come out?" Kakashi asked and Naruto scratched his head.

"Yeah, I think he's scared how people will react to him and if they hate him and all that!" Naruto yelled back and Kakashi saw a clipboard smack Naruto on the back of the head.

"I can hear you Dobe, Can't you keep quiet for a minute! Don't pull baka, we're handcuffed together …." Sasuke snarled.

"Scaredy cat Scaredy Cat Sasuukkkeeeee," Kakashi jibbed and Sasuke's sharingan whirled.

"Come on, I remember a time when you didn't give a damn what people thought! Or has the snake bastard knocked the fight outta you?" Kakashi teased. Sasuke jumped out the window and being handcuffed to Naruto …. Well you know what happened.

Both men looked down at the blonde that was flattened before shrugging.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha, you were rogue but now you're back. If they want to hate you then let them hate, why does it matter?" Kakashi reassured and the dark haired boy smirked.

"Come Dobe, we're going into town," Sasuke said dragging the stumbling blonde behind him. Kakashi watched the too and shook his head playfully.

'They're too cute together, I should take a few pictures for Iruka.. Oh yeah must go see Tsunade-hime, after Gai's party,' Kakashi looked up at the darkening evening sky and shot off towards Gai's condo.

* * *

Gaara's Safe House

Iruka rubbed the side of his stomach rhythmically. He had his feet propped up on some pillows and his eyes shut. He was only half way through but he felt like he had been swollen up forever.

"Shizune…. Never get pregnant," He mumbled and she sat beside him, she placed a bottle of tonic in his hand.

"Drink it up, why not Iruka-kun?" She played along and he cracked an eye open.

"They're heavy to carry around I mean seriously when I stand up I feel like my back's going to snap. Every time I try to relax and read I get a headache…" Iruka whined.

"At least you've stopped throwing up for the time being and those weird cravings are gone," She comforted and he laughed loudly.

"Yeah I hate pickles and chocolate spread but they love it," Iruka grimaced and Shizune stuck her tongue out.

"I'm glad it's gone too, the cashier kept giving me funny looks when I bought them together," Shizune joked and Iruka pouted.

"But I'm a teacher and I like to read and…..oof!" Iruka stopped suddenly and Shizune was ready to heal him.

"It moved! This one moved!" Iruka grinned and he pushed lightly against his stomach again, a soft kick recoiled off his hand.

_Snap/Flash Snap/Flash Snap/Flash_

"Stop taking pictures and come feel!" Iruka bounced up and down excitedly. She dropped the camera and carefully put her hand on his stomach. She felt about but felt nothing.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded frantically.

"Yeah, I've been feeling like I've got bubbles in my stomach for a while but that was definitely a kick! Go on kick for me baby," Iruka whispered and Shizune felt the vibration on her hand.

"Wow, the other one must be asleep," Shizune commented and Iruka sniffled, the black haired woman looked at her friend sweetly. Iruka tried to wipe away the tears that streamed down his face.

"Stupid….hormones…." He mumbled.

"Listen Iruka-kun! It's nearly time," Shizune helped the man up and they made their way upstairs. From Shizune's bedroom window they could see the village's master preparing to set off fireworks.

* * *

Gai's crib (xD)

Kakashi watched dutifully from the corner, he didn't drink as much as the others but enough to make him a bit tipsy. Gai had of course challenged Kakashi 3 times in the last hour and Kakashi was glad Gai had sparked out with a lampshade on his head in the kitchen. Anko threw Ibiki round the dance floor like a doll while she sang loudly, Kurenai and Asuma were sat on the couch cuddling up to each other.

'Must have got Ino to babysit,' Kakashi realised.

Izumo and Kotetsu were in another corner whispering to each other and Kakashi was sure that Genma and Raidou had stumbled into the bathroom with their arms around each other. Kakashi slinked through the rowdy ninja and made it outside onto Gai's porch, it numbed the music enough for Kakashi to think.

'Let's go over what I know. On my birthday Iruka slept with me, by why was he a woman? Did he think I'd like a woman better?… then Iruka pushes me away saying the mission will make me hate him. From that kiss it's obvious Iruka does have some feelings for me and he knows mine so why aren't we together yet?' Kakashi leaned against the wall and looked up at the clear starry sky.

'Then this mission, that they send a chunin on but if it's to do with Suna then why didn't Suna send it's own ninja? And the way he tried to sneak off afterwards….. Like that was the mission…." Kakashi thought and his blood ran cold.

"He wouldn't…. Would he? He can't deny a mission from the Hokage," Kakashi mumbled but both eyes were wide in fright.

"What if she told him he had to sleep with me," Kakashi said out loud. Kakashi could remember the guilt in the chunin's eyes.

'….. But why would she do that to him? I know the elders were trying to get me to have an heir but Iruka's a man,' Kakashi's mind was too hazy to piece anything else together. He heard drunken laughter and catcalls boomed from the apartment as he walked away from it.

"Maybe if I sleep on it, it'll make more sense," he walked 5 steps before remembering he could teleport. He was making the hand symbols when the door creaked open behind him.

Kotetsu stepped out and gave a small wave to the copy-nin. Kakashi debated on ignoring him but he felt nicer then usual.

"Kakashi-san, why aren't you inside?" He asked and Kakashi snorted.

"Parties aren't really my thing…. The question is what are you doing out here while you're boyfriend is left unattended inside?" Kakashi grinned through his mask and the bandaged man blushed slightly.

"He's fine, I've made sure Kurenai keeps an eye on him…. Can I ask you something?" The dark haired man said suddenly.

"Don't know, Can you?" Kakashi joked but the man's expression remained serious.

"Iruka-kun, what is he to you?" He said and Kakashi looked up at the stars.

"I was just asking myself the same thing. Right now… we're stuck in a stalemate. Unable to move forward or back," Kakashi sighed and Kotetsu looked at him sympathetically.

"Everyone wants you two to get together you know, but ….. Anko … she said…..," Kotetsu said awkwardly and Kakashi huffed angriliy.

"I know what I said to her. Back then I thought Iruka was just phase, but he's not. Iruka isn't a one night stand like so many before. With Iruka I can see all the things I thought would never happen, I can see waking up next to him in the morning, I can see us talking and laughing and I can see a long future for us…" Kakashi huffed, a small slither of pink edged his mask.

"Aaand I've just made a fool of myself by admitting all that out loud, so much for being cool and mysterious," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, It's good to know you're serious about him. He'd do anything to protect you, in all the letters he sends to us he always mentions you. Even if it's asking us to check in or worrying about your health. As for the mystery and coolness… well I won't tell if you won't," Kotetsu snickered and with a small bow he returned inside. Kakashi took one last look at the night sky before he teleported to his apartment.

* * *

Hokage's office

Tsunade raised a glass of one of her most expensive sake, she clinked it with the one in Jiraiya's hand. They looked over Konoha from the large windows in her office but no words were said. They both could remember watching the same fireworks many years ago. Tsunade drained her glass and when she went to refill it she spotted Jiraiya grinning at her.

"You want to know what he wrote in that envelope to Kakashi don't you?" The Sage grinned and the blonde pouted at him.

"Of course I do but it's for the brat only. I've delivered it to his apartment already so it's too late, CHEERS!" She toasted and they both drank.

* * *

Uchiha Compound

Two boys in their late teens sat on the wooden decking outside the mansion, the moonlight shone brightly off the handcuffs that joined them. They wore matching black kimonos for the special occasion.

"Why do you keep staring at me dobe?" Sasuke snapped but the blonde kept watching him.

"Why so paranoid teme?" Naruto joked and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Would you believe me if I said the moonlight shining on you makes you look like an angel?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha flushed bright red at the unexpected compliment.

"Haa, have you been reading Kakashi-sensei's trashy books? No I wouldn't believe you," Sasuke muttered and the blonde's smile grew wider.

"Shame," He said looking up at the stars, waiting for the tell tale signs of midnight.

* * *

Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi unlocked the door and pulled his mask around his neck, he shut the door firmly and bit into the flesh of his thumb. 8 ninken burst into existence and they all settled around the apartment. Kakashi removed his forehead protector and rubbed his eyes.

'It's the first time I've been back in a while,' He noted but he heard Shiba barking and yowling by his bed room window. Kakashi drew a shuriken and moved quickly towards him. On the wooden floor by the window was a small envelope that had been slipped through the window, it had a small indent in the corner from the bird who carried it.

"Boss… it smells like your mate….. I think… It's an old trail but…." Shiba jumped about excitedly and the other dogs rushed in after hearing the commotion. Pakkun budged Shiba out the way and started sniffing around it.

"It's legit, definitely from Iruka-sensei but…. Smells like a woman, the small one that hangs about the Hokage," Pakkun examined and Kakashi rushed forward and picked it up.

"Yeah Shizune went with Iruka on the mission," Kakashi said fingering the envelope, he was weary to open it in case it held bad news.

"She's pupped I think, smells like it," Pakkun said and he looked at his master's face worriedly.

"Shizune? Really? Ha, I wonder what Tsunade-hime's going to say," He said evily. Pakkun pushed the other dogs out the room to let Kakashi read the letter in peace. A stray thought struck him and made his throat dry up.

"Shizune is pregnant…. What if Iruka…." He mumbled and he could feel something horrible tugging at his heartstrings.

'Jealousy,' Kakashi thought looking down at the letter, he was much less enthusiastic about opening it.

He could hear people counting down outside but he ignored them and tore the letter open.

* * *

"Ten," Tsunade sang drunkenly.

"Nine," Jiraiya yelled happily, he wrapped an arm around the blonde woman's shoulders.

**Dear Kakashi**

**

* * *

**

"Eight, seven!" Shizune said tensing her hands in anticipation for the fireworks.

'Like a child,' Iruka thought sweetly.

"Six, five," Iruka joined in.

**I heard about your accident with Sasuke, I'm glad you're okay.**

**

* * *

**

"Four! Three!" The drunken jounins, Anko being the loudest shouted. Izumo clasped his boyfriend's hand tightly, he smiled at him with pure happiness. Gai who was now awake and bouncy as a flea jumped about grinning.

**I'm sorry about our last meeting, it ended badly. My fault.**

**

* * *

**

"TWO!" Naruto shouted with glee, practically bouncing in his seat.

"One," Sasuke announced, although he tried to sound bored he couldn't hide the joy seeping in.

**Can you meet me at the below address?**

**

* * *

**

Fireworks erupted as well as the crowds all over the continents. Tsunade spotted the arm around her but ignored it in favour for watching her village, at peace and safe for once.

**It's time you knew about my mission.**

**

* * *

**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Naruto screamed and the dark haired boy looked at the blonde in wonder. He's grown into a handsome young man but he was still the immature blonde he left behind.

"Happ…" Sasuke replied but a pair of lips covered his own. Sasuke's eyes remained wide and stared into the loving blue ones. Naruto reluctantly pulled back with a huge blush on his face, he turned his head away and scratched the back of his head.

"It's good to have you back, I'll go grab some drinks," He said quickly and he rushed inside. Sasuke was redder then anyone had ever seen him, he rivalled the tomatoes he loved so much in colour.

"Hn, Happy new year dobe," He whispered affectionately.

**I understand if you don't want to come, I was really rude the last time we met.**

**

* * *

**

Shizune watched the first firework go off with a childlike grin.

"Happy new year Shizune-chan," He said with a gorgeous smile.

"Happy new year Iruka-kun!" She beamed but she was busy watching the firework display.

The fireworks were amazing and extravagant.

'I should get Tsunade-hime to get some for Konoha in future, though it'll be us who organise it,' She thought turning to Iruka.

He was looking down at his stomach with both hands placed tenderly on it.

"Happy new year little ones," Iruka whispered, those pesky tears gathering in his eyes.

**I hope to see you soon,**

**

* * *

**

Pakkun smelt the salt water from his masters room so he ushered the dogs over to an nearby window to disguise the scent. The other dogs could already smell it but they humoured their small leader. They saw the full moon and let their instincts take over, they howled into the night.

**I miss you.**

**

* * *

**

Charlotte: And another chapter is done! Don't worry people, when I get back from my trip I will write like a woman possessed!

Iruka: You're okay now right? You were crying earlier.

Charlotte: WAAA You didn't have to tell them that! okay I'm an over-emotional idiot because I cried when I wrote the end bit **Blush**

Thanks for reading this and drop me a review!

**Review question: Who's your favourite anime/manga couple excluding Kaka/Iru? (Can be F/M or M/M) Mine is... Miyagi/Shinobu from Junjou Romantica... no wait! Yuuri/Wolfram from Kyou Kara Maoh... no wait again! It's... Bakura/Malik from Yu-gi-oh... no wait! I Give up :S xx**


	21. Chapter 21

Charlotte: **Hello, Yes I know it's shocking to hear from me but I didn't go on my trip :( I made it to Glasgow Central train station and then fainted in the middle of a platform DX Yup and that was the end of my very short weekend trip.** Anyway This is a looooooooonnngggg chapter...

***ALSO Thanks to my brilliant reviewer_** librarycat9**_ for pointing out a very stupid error on my part **Sweatdrops** I made Naruto run off in the last chapter when he was meant to be handcuffed to Sasuke lol Opps, Should teach me not to write at such late times ^_^ Anyway let's say that Naurto uncuffed them for the countdown :D

Iruka: Disclaimer - She doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc etc but she does own a large bump on her head , hehe xx

Read and Review : In this chapter - Kakashi finds out!

Dates: From 1st Jan to the morning of the 3rd

* * *

Chapter 21

Kakashi ran across the rooftops quickly, unless you were looking for him you wouldn't see him. He knew his dogs would know where he was going so he left them behind. He made sure to take a route that went past the Uchiha compound. He didn't know how long it would take to bring Iruka back to Konoha but he thought he should tell Naruto anyway. He moved silently until he perched in a tree outside the mansion, he looked down at the scene and shook his head. Naruto was draped over the smaller man kissing the life out of him, Sasuke's hands curled into the blonde spikes as their tongues duelled. Kakashi had his camera on him this time and he snapped a few photos.

'Perfect blackmail material,' Kakashi smirked and he saw the boys had broken apart and were breathing heavily.

"...That's… a …. Kiss …. Dobe," Sasuke panted and he slipped out from under the blonde and went inside. Naruto looked dumbstruck, he laughed and swiped up the drinks that he'd set aside before their 'activities' had begun.

'Tut tut Naruto, taking off a convicts hancuffs is dangerous. Even if you're making out with him,' Kakashi thought spotting the shining handcuffs crumpled in a pile on the grass.

Kakashi took off from his hiding spot and doubled his speed to reach the Hokage's tower.

* * *

Tsunade saw the blur of silver and sighed, she dislodged the perverts arm and sat down behind her desk.

"The Brat is here," She said sullenly and Jiraiya paled. He hated lying to Kakashi and he knew the Copy-nin wasn't paying a social visit. The door swung open and Kakashi walked in with his face in his orange book. Jiraiya grinned at the younger man and Kakashi winked back at him.

"Put the damn book down, don't hide behind it….. What did it say?" She burst energetically and the book was stuffed away.

"Great job Hime, now he knows Iruka-sensei gave you the note to deliver," Jiraiya scolded and the woman's face turned red. Kakashi watched them both with an amused expression.

"Hm I was just here to wish you happy new year," Kakashi grinned and Tsunade growled at him. She wasn't buying it.

"Don't play around brat, what did the note say?" She asked but Kakashi remained silent.

"When did he give it to you?" Kakashi responded and Tsunade knew she was caught out again. She bit her lip and poured herself some more sake.

"He knew about Sasuke returning so it would have had to be within the last month. Aaaah… it all makes sense now, you two going away for christmas. So it wasn't the romantic getaway that everyone's saying it is," Kakashi smirked and the Hokage turned red with fury.

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT!" She roared and Jiraiya whistled innocently, her amber eyes were drawn to the man.

"I'm going to kill you," She muttered, she drank the glass and slammed it against the desk. Tonton, who was underneath the desk napping sprang up in defence.

"It's okay, go back to bed," She cooed stroking him between his ears, the pig snuffled and then settled back down.

"What did Iruka-kun say in the note Kakashi?" She asked with a dangerous edge in her voice. Kakashi's fingers twitched to the pocket where he had tucked the note safely but he pulled away at the last minute.

"He wants me to meet him, he sent an address so I need approved leave," Kakashi said sternly and the woman glared at his tone.

"Hmmmm, did Iruka-kun write a date on the paper?" She asked and Kakashi shook his head at her. She linked her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

"I'll give you permission to leave on the 3rd," She said smoothly and Kakashi's face tensed.

"No, I need to leave now," Kakashi replied, Jiraiya looked between the two with interest.

"What do you intend to do?" She challenged and Kakashi spoke honestly.

"I'm bringing him home," Kakashi said, Tsunade's laugh rang through the air.

"He's still on a mission," She snapped.

"He's allowed to send messages to people on a S rank mission? Allowed to reveal his location to another ninja… on a S rank mission? What is going on because I'm not leaving until you explain," Kakashi's eye narrowed but the woman hid her doubts.

"What do you think the mission is?" She queried and Jiraiya pulled up a chair and sat on it, he eyed his 'son' nervously.

"I think… I don't know. But I know Iruka slept with me because you ordered him to. I don't know why he was a girl or how he learned that jutsu. But I also know that there's a baby on the way," Kakashi snarled and the Sannin's looked at each other.

"Hmm you seem angry, I would have thought you would be happy," She teased and Kakashi balled his fists.

"Why would I be happy that Iruka got Shizune pregnant?" Kakashi said and the blonde woman blinked a few times before laughing.

"Shizune's not pregnant," She laughed but Kakashi scoffed.

"Pakkun smelt pregnancy on the paper, scents are never wrong," Kakashi explained and Jiraiya moved over to rest a hand atop his shoulder.

"Shizune's not pregnant and if she were it wouldn't be by Iruka-sensei. Iruka cares about you too much to do that, I mean when I made a move…" Jiraiya began but the Kakashi uncovered his eye and gave a killing glare.

"What?" Kakashi said in a clipped tone, Jiraiya looked to his Hime for help but she picked her nails instead.

"Romantic getaway," She reminded and she waved at him.

"No I was just playing, I know he's yours," Jiraiya reassured and a primal part in Kakashi's brain spoke at this.

'Of course he's mine, I wouldn't let anyone else take him,' It growled.

"I was just saying that every time I said something that he wouldn't respond. You both need your heads knocking together," He added quietly.

"So if Shizune's not pregnant then who is?" Kakashi questioned but neither of them answered him.

"The point is… Iruka-kun can't return to Konoha for a good while yet. You're allowed to see him….. You'll understand why he can't return when you meet him," She said cryptically and the silver haired jounin pouted beneath his mask.

"Okay, leave on the 2nd but I can't go any sooner on that. I need to arrange cover for missions and I need to pack and…." the medic said but Kakashi interrupted.

"You're coming with me?" He asked sullenly. The blonde woman ignored his depressed tone and nodded.

"You can't Hime, you've already spent too long away from your desk. I'll go," He persisted. Kakashi grinned and moved towards her desk.

"If you let Jiraiya take me then I'll let you see some juicy gossip. Brand new and you can't tell anyone till they're ready of course," Kakashi offered and the woman's eyes lit up brightly. She nodded and reached her hand out towards him. Kakashi pulled the camera out and displayed his shots.

"Oh my," The Hokage grinned and Jiraiya cheered.

"I knew he'd be top, pay up Hime," He said and she handed over a bill.

"Fine. Do you hear that brat? You can leave tomorrow but today is Gai-sensei's birthday and he'll want to challenge you so Go!" She ordered and feeling happier the man left the room.

"You still don't trust him, come on Hime. He came into his superiors office to tell you he's leaving to find Iruka-sensei, if that's not devotion then what is?" Jiraiya said but the blonde still looked torn.

"Because you and I are so close to him, we forget how dangerous Hatake Kakashi can be. He's a top ninja with a deadly skill. I can't help wanting to protect Iruka, he's skilled but even if he wasn't pregnant…. Kakashi would tear through him like wet paper," She voiced her fears and Jiraya rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah. But there is one reason he won't isn't there? He loves him, I never thought I'd see the day that he'd fall in love. Sakumo would be so much better at handling this," Jiraiya said quietly. Tsunade reached up and interlaced her fingers with the Sage's.

"No, I bet Sakumo would be just as lost. I mean how do you deal with this? How's Kakashi going to deal with this. People can react drastically in the spur of a moment," She worried, he squeezed her hand.

"That's why I'm going with him, I think I'll probably warn him beforehand. I know Iruka-sensei wanted to tell him but the shock might be a bit much and if he has time to think about it then he can handle it," Jiraiya said and the blonde nodded.

* * *

"Iruka-kun it's not that bad," Shizune said blankly but the Chunin looked furious at her.

"It's not that bad! Shizune-chan I'm…. I'm…" Iruka couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You're expressing milk, it's really no….." She explained but she stopped briskly. She knew how emotional he'd been and she didn't want to set him off.

"Says you! I liked this top," Iruka pouted and Shizune brightened. She pulled a large bag onto the bed beside Iruka and opened it. She pulled out some loose clothes, all varying in colours.

"I got you some custom clothes made, they're just like your older clothes but in better materials and much bigger sizes. I know you didn't like wearing the maternity clothes well except that oversized brown cardigan so I got you another one," She said spreading the clothes out on the bed. When she heard no answer she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm being ungrateful. You're staying with me and enduring these hormones. Sorry for being such a burden Shizune," Iruka said softly. Shizune held his hand and squeezed.

"I'm here to help, I've had to deal with Tsunade-hime's tantrums so I think I can handle yours," She joked and Iruka laughed with her. He felt his eyes drooping and he sighed peacefully.

"Can I try them on later Shizune-chan. I'm tired," Iruka asked and the woman nodded.

"Of course, get your sleep and I'll give you calcium tablets when you wake up. You need to be rested well," Shizune said and she tip toed out of the room.

* * *

- Later that day -

_Clatter _**THUNK!**

"Ahh you've bested me again my eternal rival! You can hold a handstand longer," Gai said but Kakashi couldn't hear from the buzzing in his ears. He quickly got down from the handstand and sat still.

"As punishment I shall run ….." Gai began but Kakashi raised a hand.

"No punishments, it's your birthday so don't worry about it," Kakashi dismissed and the green man looked confused.

"But I can't skip a punishment I would…." Gai ranted.

"Think of it as my present to you," Kakashi said cunningly and the other man leapt up.

"How cool, a present that can't be wrapped!" Gai announced.

"Gai can this be the last challenge for today? I have a mission tomorrow," Kakashi asked and the large man sat beside him.

"A mission?" Gai said incredulously and Kakashi nodded, he scanned the area for people before sighing.

"Iruka sent me a letter asking me to come see him. I ran it by the Hokage who's given me permission to leave tomorrow," Kakashi confessed, the large jounin stayed quiet and listened.

"I really want to go see him but….. Part of me is scared. I don't know but something feels strange," Kakashi said and Gai looked at him sincerely.

"But this feeling of wanting to see Iruka-sensei wins over these fears right?" Gai said calmly and Kakashi nodded eagerly.

"I think things will turn out good, you're feelings of love are inspiring and youthful and I approve," Gai grinned giving his rival a thumbs up.

"I think you're even cooler for admitting fear my eternal rival, so hip and modern," Gai cooed but he looked embarrassed for a moment.

"Can you do me a favour before you leave?" Gai said and Kakashi wearily nodded.

"Can you talk to one of my beloved students? Neji-kun has been asking about you a lot, asking a bunch of really strange questions. I fear he may have become infatuated with you my eternal rival," Guy said quickly and Kakashi blinked and let his brain process the words.

"Okay, sure. I'll go to the Hyuuga compound and…." Kakashi said but Gai waved his arms in a windmill fashion.

"He moved out of the Compound. He moved in with Shikamaru Nara from Asuma-sensei's team. Probably got tired of living at home but wasn't ready to live alone. Living with a friend is a modern and cool step," Gai gushed and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"By the way, don't tell anyone about me leaving until I'm gone. I don't want Anko or Izumo tagging along," Kakashi whispered and Gai gave a thumbs up.

"Of course," Gai smiled brightly.

Kakashi took down the directions, bid his rival goodbye and darted off to deal with the Hyuuga.

* * *

Neji tried to squirm away from the body over him but he knew they were equally matched in strength. He felt a warm tongue dragging behind his ear and he bit back a moan, he felt those familiar teeth nibble at his ear.

"I...I have training," Neji said distractedly and Shikamaru chuckled above him. His hands gripping the edge of Neji's shirt, he dragged it upwards making sure to trail his knuckles along the Hyyuga's abdomen.

"Shika stop," Neji said but he knew he was lying. Knowing Shikamaru found him worthy enough to put effort in turned him on to no end. He heard a loud knocking at the front door and he smirked.

"Decisions Decisions," Neji said smugly but the smirk was wiped away by the sudden sweat on his boyfriend's face. Shikamaru looked down at Neji and gulped.

"It's Kakashi-sensei," He stated and Neji finally felt the panic. Shikamaru jumped off his boyfriend and pulled him up, Neji flattened down his shirt and ran a nearby hairbrush through his hair. Shikamaru rushed effortfully through the room and towards the front door. Neji manoeuvred around all the mess on the floor of Shikamaru's bedroom with a sneer.

'Stupid, lazy, messy,' He thought. He reached the main area and he sank onto the couch and grabbed a nearby book.

"Shikamaru-kun, May I come in?" Kakashi said politely, the Nara hummed and moved aside. Kakashi walked in and saw the contrasting elements immediately. The kitchen was immaculately clean yet the living room looked messy and lived in. He got a glimpse of Shikamaru's messy room and the sterile room that belonged to Neji next to it.

'How can two opposites live like this?' He thought as he sank into a nearby chair. Neji didn't glance up from the book but Kakashi knew he had the Hyuuga's attention.

"I need to talk to you," Kakashi said and Neji peered over the book but kept it firmly in his grip.

"About what Kakashi-sensei?" Neji said coldly and the Copy-nin grinned.

"You know what," He told him and Neji swallowed but no other signs showed anxiety.

"You know about Iruka-sensei then?" Neji asked and Shikamaru face-palmed.

"What? I only came over on behalf of Gai, he told me to talk to you because he thought you were 'infatuated' with me. Although I don't blame you," Kakash said innocently and Neji blinked. Shikamaru leaned on the back of the couch that Neji was on and raised an eyebrow.

"What brought Gai-sensei to that conclusion?" Shikamaru asked and Neji froze.

"Well Neji-kun here has been asking Gai-sensei some personal questions about me that arose suspicion however…" Kakashi said and Shikamaru kept eye contact with his fellow jounin.

"Since stepping into your home I see there is no truth in the matter, it's blatantly obvious that you two are together," Kakashi finished but neither boy reacted.

"That's highly impertinent of you to make such assumptions Kakashi-sensei," Neji said icily but the man didn't look put off by it. A moment of silence followed.

"What gave us away?" Shikamaru said with a bored tone, knowing that Kakashi knew he was right. Neji came to the same conclusion.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, what was so 'blatant'?" Neji asked grimly. Kakashi looked superior as he cleared his throat.

"The amount of time it took to answer the door was much longer then usually expected and if Neji had been in the living room when the door went then he would have answered it quickly," Kakashi revealed but Neji looked unimpressed.

"That doesn't prove…" Neji said but Kakashi began speaking again.

"Second, your living styles are incredibly different. Shikamaru-kun is a layabout who doesn't care what state he lives in and you are an obsessive compulsive cleaner who likes things neat. Even as best friends you wouldn't live together, you would drive each other mad," Kakashi said and Shikamaru smirked.

"And if we didn't care who we lived with as long as we escaped our clans?" He questioned and Kakashi looked at the boy approvingly.

"Everyone has a preference, you two aren't naturally close to the outside world so your clans wouldn't have suspected anything even if you stayed there," He said smugly and Neji felt an urge to slap him.

"Also Shikamaru-kun has a king sized bed while you have a single, even if you are a clean freak you could not get a room as clean as yours. It's unlived in, implying that you're sleeping elsewhere," Kakashi finished and both boys looked impressed.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Shikamaru asked as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

"You were called to Suna 5 months ago, why?" Kakashi asked and Shikamaru didn't hesitate to reply.

"Iruka-sensei had been brainwashed by a malicious person from his past, he was in a coma and in danger. We were called in to help," Shikamaru said swiftly.

"I know that…. Do you know of his mission?" Kakashi accused. Both boys looked at each other but said nothing and that was enough of an answer for Kakashi.

"You're not telling me?" He said and Neji shook his head frantically. Kakashi pulled the note out and pushed it towards them, Neji picked it up and read it quickly. Shikamaru plucked it from Neji's hands and Neji looked at Kakashi.

"I can't believe he gave you the real address," Neji muttered but both men heard him.

"How'd you know where he's hiding?" Shikamaru said suspiciously and Neji coughed to hide his blush.

"We've been writing to each other, I wanted him to keep me posted et-cetera," Neji said and Kakashi looked confused but he shook it off.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go there," He said and Shikamaru locked eyes with Neji. Neji nodded and stood and moved towards the door. Shikamaru kissed the boy's forehead before the Hyuuga disappeared. Shikamaru moved back to the couch and stared at the copy-nin.

"What was that about?" Kakashi joked but Shikamaru's gaze remained stony.

"We're coming with you," He said and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why?" Kakashi questioned and Shikamaru stretched himself along the couch in a lazy stance.

"Because we told Iruka-sensei we would visit anyway," Shikamaru yawned shutting his eyes.

'That's not all though,' Kakashi thought knowingly.

"And for protection right? Everyone is trying to keep Iruka-sensei and I away from each other. They're acting like I'm going to hurt him," Kakashi suggested and one of Shikamaru's eyes opened.

"When….. You see Iruka-sensei, it'll… it's a long story that Iruka-sensei will explain when we meet him but you have to know something," Shikamaru said and Kakashi craned his ear for effect.

"Whatever happens we won't let you hurt him. You may not like the story he will tell but you will listen and not lay a hand on him in anger. He cares about you more then life itself, remember that fact when you face him," Shikamaru growled and Kakashi was taken aback.

"I'll leave you to nap, I'm going to prepare for tomorrow," Kakashi said moving towards the front door.

"If you remember your feelings for him then everything should be easy to handle," Shikamaru called before the door shut.

* * *

Sasuke sat on top of the kitchen table and looked around for the blonde, he rattled his hand and sighed.

'I get he was angry about forgetting to put the handcuffs on but he didn't need to attach me to the table,' Sasuke rattled his chain loudly again. He glanced around the room and eventually noticed something odd, the curtains didn't hold a spec of dust. The surfaces were wiped clean and the room didn't smell stale from age like he would expect.

"Did he keep it clean while I was away?" Sasuke unknowingly said aloud. Naruto walked in and chuckled.

"Whenever I came back I did or I asked Sakura or one of the others when I was away," Naruto replied but the Uchiha huffed at him.

"Let me out of this stupid thing, if I wanted to escape I could have done it last night," Sasuke added and Naruto smirked at the faint blush on his pale cheeks.

"I'm not allowed," Naruto said slipping into the chair next to him.

"You're also not allowed to molest your captives," Sasuke muttered and Naruto glared.

"Molest! It was a kiss, if anything you molested me," Naruto exclaimed and the Uchiha scoffed at him.

"Yeah that's going to look good. I seduced my guard, got him to take the handcuffs off but then decided to stick around for a while," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You weren't complaining last night," Naruto grinned and Sasuke turned his head away.

"Hn. Well I…" Sasuke started but he felt two hands spread across his thighs, Naruto stood up and moved closer to his best friend.

"Let's compromise, when we're alone I'll take them off….. Unless you want me to keep them on because I wouldn't mind," Naruto leered and Sasuke glared at him.

"You've been warped by a mix of Jiraiya and Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said. Naruto grinned and let his breath mingle with his partner's. Sasuke let his eyes drift to the Kyuubi container 's lips and then back to the bright eyes.

"Don't mess with me," Sasuke whispered and Naruto brought a hand up to the Uchiha's face.

"I'm not, I swear," Naruto whispered back and he captured the boy's lips again. They kissed leisurely until Sasuke tried to wrap his arms around the blonde. He groaned in pain as the handcuff cut against his wrist, he pulled back.

"Uncuff me, now," Sasuke demanded and the blonde leered at him.

"Or I could leave you here," He replied. The Uchiha's glare intensified.

"I can reach the cutlery drawer from here, I wonder if my mother's sharp knife is still…." Sasuke morbidly voiced and Naruto fumbled in his pocket.

"Got it! I'll just get you out of these. You're no fun Sasuke," Naruto whined.

* * *

- That night -

Tsunade woke up with a start, she saw TonTon was still asleep so she knew he couldn't need let out. She sat up and smoothed her nightie down. She picked up her clock and growled.

"11:59! Who the hell is waking me up," She snarled. A loud knock on the door startled her and she raced to the door. She grabbed a fluffy yellow robe and covered herself up.

'If that pervert is here to suggest a 'sleepover' I'm going to punch him so hard…' She thought as she flung the door open.

"Oh, wrong pervert. I may still hit you though for waking me," She told the man and Kakashi snorted.

"Sorry, interrupted your date with Jiraiya? But at this time of night? My My I wonder what Kurenai would think," Kakashi smirked and she raised her hand to hit him.

"What…. The HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" She exploded but he didn't react, instead he pointed behind her. She turned and looked at her beside clock.

**00:00 a.m**

"It's the 2nd," Kakashi said innocently and the blonde's eye twitched.

"You're getting predictable Kakashi," A voice said from behind the copy-nin and they both turned. Jiraiya stood behind him with a grin and two still half asleep boys.

"Maa, I'm not am I? I've never done this before," Kakashi pouted and Jiraiya nodded.

"Yes, but I knew you'd be up this early considering how adamant you were yesterday," He said. Shikamaru was sleeping against the wall and Neji nudged him.

"I woke the boys too, so let's go!" Jiraiya announced, Shikamaru's head nodded him awake and he glared at the jounin.

"If you've woken us up this early then stop wasting time," He said and Neji nodded in agreement. Tsunade walked over to her table and pulled out some paper with the Hokage's seal on it, she scribbled a note and thrust it into Kakashi's hand.

"Give this to Asuma, he's on duty at the gate. It'll take you a day to get there so you'll arrive this time tomorrow. When you arrive I suggest going to bed and discussing things with Iruka-kun in the morning. IF you interupt his sleep then I will personally cut off your balls and wear them as earrings," She said finally and the door was slammed in the men's faces.

"Not a morning person?" Kakashi asked out loud and Jiraiya hummed in agreement.

"Never was, Alright let's get on the road," The Sage said.

* * *

Naruto and the Uchiha walked down the street towards Ichikaru's until they heard the shriek of a snake woman. Anko bolted out a nearby restaurant and her eyes locked onto them, she dashed towards them and Sasuke instinctively took a defensive position.

"Naruto! Sasuke-san! Did you hear?" She yelled and both boys blinked. Izumo, Asuma, Kotetsu and Genma followed her out and joined in. Their eyes drifted to the handcuffs but no one other then Genma grinned.

"Hear what Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked and she bounced up and down, partly in anger while partly in excitement.

"Kakashi is gone! He's left to go meet up with Iruka-chan! So unfair! He left me behind and I wanted to see my brother," Anko pouted and Naruto waited a total of 2 seconds before erupting.

"WHAT? Damn that pervert! He was allowed to go?" Naruto yelled and Sasuke used his free hand to cover his ear. Anko pushed a piece of paper into the raven's hand and Naruto read it over his shoulder.

**Asuma,**

**This brat woke me up to go on this mission so let them past already.**

**Destination: Classified**

**Team: Jiraiya, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji**

**Leader: Hatake Kakashi**

**Approx time needed: Unlimited**

**Details:**

**They're travelling to meet up with Umino Iruka in a classified location. **

**Linked to the S-rank Iruka was sent on. **

**Tsunade - Godaime**

Naruto blinked at it before going red, he pulled out the handcuff key and unlocked his cuff. He slapped his cuff onto Anko's wrist, both parties looked shocked.

"Look after this while I'm gone, I need to see Tsunade-hime," Naruto yelled behind him as he ran off. Sasuke blinked and looked at Anko, he pulled the cuff and the woman glared at him.

"Come on, let's go eat Dango!" She grinned and Sasuke shook his head but was dragged around anyway. The men watched poor Sasuke being pulled and they couldn't help laughing.

"Anyone else notice the lovebite on Uchiha's neck?" Genma smirked and the others looked startled.

"No, I didn't… you don't think…..?" Izumo said curiously and Kotetsu nodded.

"Maybe Naruto did it on purpose, I mean when the Uchiha notices it and he will if Anko spots it then he'll have to wear Konoha clothes instead of that stupid open robe thing," Asuma said as he lit a cigarette.

* * *

Shizune fingered the paper and bit her lip, she wanted to tell Iruka but part of her hesitated. Iruka sipped his tea completely unaware of her nervous gaze. Steeling her courage she moved forward.

"Iruka-kun, I… Tsunade-hime sent a letter," She started and Iruka nodded for her to continue.

"She's confirmed that Kakashi is on his way," She said and Iruka set the hot tea down. He rested a hand on his stomach and bit the nails of his other one.

"He left early this morning and if they don't stop he should arrive by late tonight, however she said Jiraiya would force a break so we're looking more at one o'clock maybe two," She clarified and Iruka nodded stiffly.

"She's also warned Kakashi not to wake you. He can be put into a room to sleep and you can talk in the morning, it'll give you a chance to rest," She reassured and Iruka repeated his motion. Shizune set the paper aside and sat next to the man.

"I don't feel good about this," Iruka confessed and Shizune held his hand strongly.

"That's just nerves talking, it'll be fine. Worries never get you anywhere, remember when Naruto first left and you basically worried yourself into a breakdown?" She reminisced and Iruka grinned.

"Tsunade was shocked… said it was my first sick day I ever took," Iruka laughed. He could still see Kakashi's face in his mind. The silver hair that was soft to run his fingers through, the serious eye that pierced right into his soul and the low voice that made every hair stand on edge.

"I've really missed him," Iruka whispered and he blushed vividly. Shizune patted his hand and got up. Iruka grimaced and frowned at his stomach.

"Stop kicking each other and as a result of that me! It's like their playing musical chairs, I can't tell who's who," Iruka scolded playfully and he rubbed his stomach softly.

"I'm making lunch, do you want anything?" She asked but Iruka shook his head with a smile.

"I'll finish my tea and see how I feel," Iruka said and Shizune left the room.

* * *

Hands slammed on the large desk and the Hokage shot up from her nap, she rubbed her eyes and looked expectantly at Naruto. She slapped him across the face and watched him crash into the wall.

"What do you think you're doing waking me up! I need to sleep, Stupid Kakashi," She yelled and Naruto rubbed his cheek but remained laying on the floor.

"That's why I'm here! Kakashi-sensei has left to go find Iruka-sensei? Then why didn't you send me? I'm more capable and …." Naruto ranted but the Hokage cut across him.

"Iruka asked for Kakashi, he sent a letter asking Kakashi to meet him. It's important that they… talk. So don't whine and bitch about it, you get to see Iruka in a few weeks anyway," She scolded and Naruto's eyes became watery.

"He…. He asked for Kakashi-sensei…. Not me?" Naruto whined and the woman rubbed her temples.

"The brat turned up here at midnight and demanded I let him go, Jiraiya went with him," She explained.

"Why did Shikamaru and Neji go? Is he sick again?" Naruto worried and Tsunade stood up and grabbed onto his shirt.

"Who told you that? Never mind, Iruka's fine. Shikamaru and Neji had business over towards Suna and they decided to tag along," She lied and Naruto smiled happily.

"Thank goodness he's okay, if anything happened to Iruka-sensei…. Anyway I want to go and catch up with them Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered and Tsunade sighed.

"Can't sorry brat. You have to stay and guard Sasuke in case he turns rogue," She ordered and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sasuke won't do that! He'll stay, pleeeeassseee leeeettt meee gooooo!" Naruto moaned and the woman's eyebrow shot up.

"Hm and here I thought you didn't mind guarding Sasuke. Plus I lost 10 bucks on you," She smirked and Naruto felt like he should run.

"Whaa…. I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto denied and she whipped out a silver camera.

"Ha? Really? That's strange because the person on here looks a lot like you," She teased and Naruto edged behind her. He looked at the photo and a violent blush spread over him.

"I I I ….. It's … Why were you spying on me! HAG!" He yelled and he was thrown across the room again.

"Don't talk to me like that! Why wasn't he in handcuffs!" She warned and Naruto scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Or did you wait and use them later," She joked and Naruto's eyes grew white.

"You're just like the pervy Sage! It's not faaiiirrrrr. I wouldn't… He…. Sasuke is fragile!" Naruto settled on that answer and was smug she couldn't yell at him.

"Oh, so you took advantage?" She grinned and Naruto stammered frantically.

"It's fine brat, he sure looks…. Detained in these photos so I'll let you off. But when he's out and about you need to have him ch….." She stopped and looked at Naruto's bare wrist.

"Where is he?" She gritted out and the blonde looked blank before he pointed his finger into the air.

"Oh yeah, I cuffed him to Anko-sensei," He sang and Tsunade blinked before falling off her chair in laughter. Naruto saw he wasn't getting anywhere and he moved towards the door with his head hung.

"what did you mean by lost money?" He said leaning on the door frame.

"HAHA….. What? Oh Jiraiya and I bet who would top between you two. That damn Kakashi, if he hadn't taken those photos," She growled and Naruto paled.

"Kakashi-sensei….. Took the…. PHOTOS!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

Sasuke watched the woman wolf down the dango with wide eyes, he never knew a woman could eat so much. She stopped when she noticed she had an audience and looked at him.

"So how are you feeling Sasuke-san?" She asked politely and Sasuke was shocked that she wasn't being cold to him.

"Hn, I'm fine," He said but he eyed the woman carefully in case of an attack. She saw the look and laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not against you. Not many people are, it'll take them a while to come round but whatever," She comforted and Sasuke seemed more alert.

"Why?" He said bluntly and she frowned, she reached over her left shoulder and ran her finger over the bumpy indentations.

"Because I was tempted by Orochimaru as well. I know what it's like more then anyone, and I know that even though the bastards dead…. the memories never fade do they?" She confided and Sasuke nodded.

"I could be here as a double agent you know, trusting me is a foolish move," Sasuke said monotonously and she laughed again.

"You could, but I trust you. Don't hurt blondie though or we'll have a problem," She said and Sasuke blushed. He coughed behind his hand but Anko spotted it.

"Don't deny it, by the way…. you need to put make up on your neck. Love bites will start rumours, I should know. I start them," She grinned with a predatory gleam. Sasuke's hand snapped up to cover the mark and he stared into space.

"Come on I'll take you back to yours to get changed and I won't even mention it to Kurenai until tomorrow," She grinned.

"Uhh… thanks…. I think..," He added sourly.

* * *

- Midnight -

"We aren't stopping," Kakashi ordered, the three other team members looked at each other and ignored the silver haired man. Neji set up a small camp and Shikamaru dug through their packs for food. Jiraiya grabbed the man by his elbow and pulled him further into the forest, he dragged him to a large tree stump by a lake.

"Why are we stopping? We can make it," Kakashi almost pleaded but the Sage wouldn't look at him.

"There's something you should know," He said firmly and Kakashi's interest was peaked.

"I…. He….. Have you thought about an heir?" He said in a roundabout way. Kakashi shook his head but kept his eyes on the man.

"Elders have been talking again have they? Let me guess they want me and Anko to get together and produce little blood thirsty genius babies?" Kakashi sneered.

"No, I just wanted your opinion," He said, Kakashi didn't believe him but answered anyway.

"An heir? Ha, why would I want to pass on this name? It's a name that's cursed with pain and depression. I'm no good with kids anyway, I wouldn't know how…. I don't care what the Elders say, once I find Iruka I'm not letting him go again!" Kakashi said seriously. Jiraiya wished Kakashi would catch on so he didn't have to say it.

"Ok, Ok! So, what if you could have an heir without leaving Iruka-sensei?" Jiraiya offered.

"I won't cheat on him," Kakashi spat. Jiraiya rubbed his head and muttered something about ' stupid stubborn brats'.

"Alright, But if there was a way to have an heir… with Iruka-sensei? Like medical breakthroughs or…." Jiraiya persisted, Kakashi thought it was strange but he let his mind wander.

_Iruka laughing while bathing a little silver haired baby, Iruka rocking the child and humming softly. Iruka looking down at the baby in the crib with a content smile, turning to Kakashi and beckoning him over._

'_Come see our son,' He said smiling brilliantly at Kakashi, holding out a hand to him. Kakashi took the hand and felt a small metal band on it, he inspected the gold ring and he noticed a matching one on his own hand._

'Would it be so bad,' Kakashi thought and he saw Jiraiya clicking his fingers in front of his face.

"If …. I don't know, it wouldn't be….. A disaster but …. It's all hypothetical. Things like that don't happen," Kakashi admitted and Jiraiya sighed in relief.

"Okay, we can take a quick break and then we'll move again. It's just my old bones Kakashi," Jiraiya said moving back towards camp.

'I leave the rest to you Iruka-sensei,' The Sage thought fondly, he moved to camp and saw both teenagers taking a quick nap. Neji rested his head on Shikamaru's shoulder as the lazy boy rested his back against the tree.

"Kakashi did you bring that camera?" He asked and the masked man pouted.

"No I left it with Tsunade-hime… but I have a spare," Kakashi grinned plucking a small black camera from his pack.

* * *

Iruka lay on his back and he shuffled over to one side with trouble. He sighed and pulled the soft blue duvet round him and snuggled down, the babies were finally asleep but Iruka couldn't find any comfort.

"He'll be here when I wake up, if I ever get to sleep," Iruka whispered and the door opened quietly. Shizune came in with some tea and vitamin pills, she placed them on the side and jumped when she felt two brown eyes on her.

"Iruka-kun? You should be asleep, it's 11:45," She reprimanded, Iruka ignored her and tried to sit up. She lent a hand and Iruka stood up.

"I need to go to the bathroom anyway," He said and he waddled towards the strode towards the en-suite bathroom.

"Don't move so fast or you'll get leg cramps again, I'll leave the tea here and I'll wake you in the morning. Whatever happens Iruka-kun, do not leave this room until then," She yelled and Iruka heard the door shut. Iruka washed his hands thoroughly and moved back into the bedroom, as he passed the door he felt a tingle go up his spine. He flicked the lock at the top of the door and felt more at ease knowing he was secure.

He sat down on the bed and he felt his stomach ripple.

"So you're awake too? Hmm you're going to meet your daddy tomorrow," Iruka told his swollen stomach, he rubbed the soft material of the large oversized t-shirt he wore.

"N...No matter what happens, you'll always have me," Iruka reassured but Iruka could hear the stutter in his voice. As if hearing him one of the babies kicked him.

* * *

Shikamaru felt something tense in the air, they were walking through a small village. So small he could bet they wouldn't find it on a map, yet he could feel a sense of foreboding. He chanced a glance at Neji who looked like he could sense it too.

"He's not in this village, it's right on the edge. A lone house, you'll know it when you see it," Jiraiya said moving quickly as well. Kakashi was leading the group, his senses were picking up small traces of Iruka's scent. He scratched his hand with a kunai and Pakkun appeared running next to him.

"He's near, track him," Kakashi ordered and Pakkun gave a concentrated look before continuing on.

The 4 men stood before the house and Pakkun wrinkled his nose before looking at the house strangely.

"Are you sure you haven't been here before boss? Your scent is here," He said and Kakashi shook his head. Jiraiya moved for the front door and Kakashi could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

Shizune opened the door when she sensed them and bowed lowly to them, she escorted them to the living room but didn't speak a word. Kakashi let his chakra feel out and he sensed Iruka upstairs along with two smaller energy signals.

'Children? Or pets?' Kakashi thought. Pakkun smelled the distinct scent and his eyes widened, Neji caught his eye and shook his head slowly.

"Boss, the Hyuuga kid is taking me for a walk," Pakkun said tiredly and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pakkun," Kakashi's tone was uncertain but both the dog and chunin left. Kakashi didn't like it but knowing Iruka was upstairs made him feel heavy.

"Tea, Kakashi-san? Jiraiya-san? Nara-san?" She said timidly and all of them refused.

"Shizune-san, I know Tsunade-hime said….." Kakashi said confidently but the woman denied him.

"No Kakashi-san. Iruka-kun is asleep and I assume you want to take a shower and make yourself look 'pretty' before you see him," Shizune said, Jiraiya laughed at Shizune's unfortunate choice in adjectives. Kakashi observed the woman carefully until a blush appeared.

"Yes Kakashi-san?" He offered and he gave an upside down U smile.

"Nothing Shizune-san, I just thought you'd be pr… partly missing Konoha," He saved himself and the woman looked distant.

"Yeah, I do," She said sweetly.

* * *

"He's …" Pakkun said gruffly.

"Yes," Neji said, he leaned against the outside wall of the house. He felt the cool breeze against his skin but he ignored it and kept a eye on the pug.

"How?" Pakkun replied and Neji sighed, he hated long explanations.

"Special jutsu, he wanted to help and be a test dummy. The jutsu allows him to get pregnant, he wanted to help gay couples and he wanted a child of his own," Neji said.

"He seems like the type to put his ambition to help others before his safety. It's Kakashi's," Pakkun announced and Neji frowned.

"I know, Tsunade-hime ordered him to or she gave him a choice and he accepted," Neji revealed and the pug hummed.

"He thought as much although he didn't see the baby thing coming," Pakkun said and Neji turned his head so fast he swore he got whiplash.

"He knew?" Neji said with wide eyes and the dog nodded.

"How do you think he'll react?" Neji asked and the dog looked at him with sad eyes.

"I think….. It'll take him time to get his head round it. He was a bachelor living alone, but he'll want to be with his mate and pups…. Eventually," Pakkun sighed and Neji felt angry.

"He better not hurt…." Neji warned but the dog bit his hand.

"Boss is an honourable man, a great ninja and a good person if you let him. But this is really big and…. How would you react?" Pakkun snapped. Neji looked down at his feet and Pakkun caught on.

"You're planning on doing it too!" He barked and Neji refused to meet his eye.

"Whatever I plan to do is my business. However I ask you not to tell Kakashi-sensei about the pregnancy yet, Iruka-sensei wants to tell him tomorrow," Neji said and the dog hung his head.

* * *

Iruka could hear them. Rustling about downstairs and even though he knew Shizune would scold him he couldn't help placing his hand on the door handle. He heard Jiraiya's booming laughter and Shikamaru's complaining.

'I miss my students,' He thought and he pushed the door handle down, it rattled and Iruka frowned. He looked at the bolt locking the door and reached for it as if in a trance.

A flurry of footsteps thundered up the stairs accompanied by tense shouts, Iruka recoiled back and hid his chakra.

"Iruka!" The voice yelled from the other side of the door and honey brown eyes widened.

"Kakashi?" Iruka said loudly but realising his mistake he clapped both hands over his mouth. Kakashi smirked at hearing his prey and he moved towards the door. Shizune swung round the corner and pointed a finger at him.

"Kakashi-san stop!" She yelled. The voices got louder and louder until Iruka's head started to pound.

"STOP Shizune-chan!… Just let me speak with Kakashi for 5 minutes," Iruka pleaded and everything went silent. Iruka counted the seconds until he heard a familiar sigh.

"Five minutes, I'm counting and don't come out!" She reminded, 3 pairs of footsteps trudged back down the stairs. Iruka stepped tentatively towards the door and felt the wood beneath his hand.

* * *

"Iruka?" Kakashi's voice sounded fragile and it made Iruka want to unlock the door and hug the man tightly.

"Oh Kakashi," Iruka sighed and Kakashi shut his eyes and let the chunin's voice wash over him. Kakashi leaned his hand against the door making the wood creak, Iruka pressed his lips together and held back tears.

"How are you?" Iruka asked politely and Kakashi snorted, it was far too much like old times.

"I'd be better if I knew why I couldn't see you, why everyone thinks I'm a danger to you. I've never hurt you have I?" Kakashi asked and Iruka felt like banging his head off the door.

"No, of course not. The only trouble you caused me was frustration when you purposely misspelled every second word on your report," Iruka joked and Kakashi chuckled.

"Open the door," Kakashi said and Iruka gulped loudly.

"I can't. Not yet," Iruka said and Kakashi felt irritation, he could literally feel the heat from the chunin through the door and he wanted to touch him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't break this door down," Kakashi threatened.

"If you do then you'll never see me again," Iruka said in his teacher's voice and Kakashi ran a hand through his silver shock of hair.

"Wow this is really one big secret, we'll discuss it tomorrow… right now I just want to talk to you," Kakashi admitted and Iruka melted. He felt a flurry of kicks and he placed a hand on it to calm them.

'Yes babies, that's your daddy,' Iruka mused and he slowly slid down the door, Iruka could feel the cold wood against his back. Kakashi knelt down on the other side and pulled his glove off his right hand.

Iruka felt something warm brushing the side of his hand and he looked down, he saw the pale fingertips peeking from under the door and he smiled. Iruka slipped his own hand to meet Kakashi's halfway, fingers entangled and the touch sent electric shocks through them both.

"How's Sasuke settling in?" Iruka started and Kakashi grinned through his mask.

"He's all healed up, he's allowed to stay in Konoha as long as he's chained to Naruto. Which seemed like a safe idea until I caught them making out at New Years," Kakashi laughed and he heard Iruka gasp.

"Naruto and Sasuke? Good for them, they'll be good for each other," Iruka said sweetly and Kakashi nodded even if Iruka couldn't see him. They talked and laughed until he heard Shizune calling him.

"They miss you," Kakashi said quickly and Iruka could feel the desperation.

"Kakashi…." Iruka mumbled.

"I miss you too," He affirmed. Iruka's throat seized up but he wanted nothing more then to answer. Shizune's angry steps got closer and Kakashi knocked on the door to get Iruka's attention.

"3 hours, downstairs in the living room," He whispered and he stood up quickly.

"I'm coming Shizune," Kakashi called and Iruka listened as his footsteps disappeared.

'You can't, You can't. Just wait for morning, you can't…' His common sense reasoned but a small voice in Iruka's head which sounded strangely like Naruto.

'Go for it! Take a risk, when are you going to get a chance to speak to him alone without someone there to 'protect' me,' He cheered and Iruka bit his lip.

* * *

**Tick Tick Tick Tick**

The brunette watched the clock urgently, he knew he should be asleep and not considering Kakashi's proposition. He closed his eyes and checked the rooms.

'Shizune is in her room, Shikamaru and Neji in their room and … Jiraiya's alone in his room so that means..' Iruka thought and he extended his reach. He could feel the warm chakra downstairs and he blushed involuntarily. He pushed himself up and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of pyjamas made of gold silk that Tsunade had given him for christmas, it stretched softly over his stomach.

He dragged a brush through his hair and left it loose around his shoulders. He moved to the door and reached for the bolt, he unbolted it quietly and pushed the door open. He walked silently as he could in his condition, the stairs must have alerted Kakashi. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he took a well needed deep breath.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked and Iruka clenched his eyes shut.

'The others are upstairs, he won't hurt me. I won't let him hurt you babies,' It was his final thought as he answered.

"Kakashi," Iruka mumbled, he stepped into the room. Kakashi turned around with a loving glint in his eye until he took Iruka's appearance in. Kakashi's eye bugged out of his head.

"I'm pregnant," Iruka stated with a timid look on his face.

It happened too fast for Iruka to comprehend. Kakashi was standing before him with a look of shock and then he shot out the nearby window. Iruka turned to the window that blew the transparent curtains inside and he heard his heart breaking.

"Kakashi?"

* * *

Charlotte: Okay before you start throwing shoes at me I... **ducks shoe** I know this bit is kinda angsty but I promise that all is revealed in the next chapter :D

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed :D When I check my Inbox and see a review it makes me smile and I need to smile now my head is wrapped in bandages lol But I am determined to finish this story for you guys :D Yup, dedication to the max!

**Review question: If you could get a tattoo anywhere then where would it be and what would it be of? (If no pain was involved) - I had to add that last bit in because I have a huge phobia of pain lol. If I had to get one I would get a skull with a bow on it's head on myyyyy left shoulder blade ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

Charlotte: Hey Guys xx Thank you to everyone who has wished me well after my fall, you guys Rock! So I know there are probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter, between the bump on my head and my spellchecker being a biatch :(

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc etc But she does own the plot... when it comes to her bit by bit lol

Also Thanks for everyone reading this and those who review ^_^ I love reading your answers to my questions, it lets me know my readers a bit better :D

* * *

Chapter 22

You could not call anyone in the guest house a fool, Jiraiya was a sannin so it went without saying. Shikamaru and Neji were official geniuses and Shizune helped run an entire land. They could feel both men's chakra and they all waited with baited breath, Kakashi's chakra fled far away and simultaneously they all sprang into action.

Iruka was sitting on the couch, he couldn't stand up for long with his extra weight from the children and the extra weight of a heavy heart. His hands were trembling but he knew it wasn't from the cold breeze that entered through the window.

Shizune stepped into the room first, completely ignoring the chunin and started boiling the kettle to make him tea. Jiraiya lazed in the doorway and watched the teenagers approach Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, How are you?" Shikamaru asked and Iruka snapped his attention towards the boy, a warm but fake grin plastered on his face.

"Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun. Sorry I came down for a drink and I must have got lost in thought," Iruka laughed and Shikamaru was about to confront the man when his boyfriend acted first.

"Shizune tells us you've got a photo album?" Neji hinted and the brunette with Neji's help stood up.

"Yes, Do you want to see it? Shizune is a great photographer," Iruka said waddling towards the stairs, Neji cast the Sage a look of contempt and the man stood aside.

"How Troublesome, of all the reactions I pictured I didn't expect that," Shikamaru said and Jiraiya stood up straight and walked towards the window.

"No, I expected this. I'll go and talk to him it looks like the heavens are about to poor down so I'll take an umbrella," He said grabbing a blue umbrella and darting after the Copy-nin.

"Shizune, do you think….?" Shikamaru asked in his lazy tone and the woman laughed.

"Yeah, I think it'll all turn out okay. They both love each other too much to be apart but as far as the pregnancy…. I don't know Nara-kun," She replied softly.

* * *

"And this one was of when the baby kicked, and this was Shizune at New Year and ….." Iruka explained and Neji noted each photo with interest.

"It's good to keep a photo diary, it'll be so much fuller when the baby is born," Neji commented.

"Babies," Iruka corrected without looking up at the boy, Neji's eyes widened a fraction.

"What?" He gritted out and Iruka looked at him with a confused look.

"Oh! I forgot, you didn't know! I didn't want to mention it in my letters in case they were intercepted. I'm having twins," Iruka clapped and Neji couldn't hold back the amazed smile.

"No way! Congratulations," Neji smiled and Iruka was happy to hear the more emotional response.

"They have chakras of their own now, unless you're specifically searching for them or have a high level of sensing you won't feel them. Neji used his Byakugan and he saw the small blips of chakra.

"I see them, may I?" He said back to his normal voice, he raised a hand in the air and Iruka thought carefully before nodding. Iruka pulled up the pyjama top and manoeuvred Neji's hand to a part of his stomach where he knew he could feel movements.

"Come on babies, I know you're awake I could feel you downstairs," Iruka said in a playful voice. Neji felt the kick and his mouth dropped open. Iruka watched the Hyuuga with interest, he was a Hyuuga so pride was his main emotion but being away from his clan made him softer in a way.

'Still arrogant and professional around others though,' Iruka added in an afterthought. Neji pulled his hand away and looked at Iruka's stomach.

"You haven't got any stretch marks?" Neji questioned, he's seen his aunt while she was pregnant and she was covered in them.

"I'm taking a special root that prevents them, sent specially by Temari-chan. Also want to know something cool? Within an hour after the birth all this weight will be gone! It's a side effect of the jutsu, but that doesn't mean I'll be in any less pain or less scarred," Iruka cheered.

"You've really grown bigger since the last time I saw you," Neji said and Iruka laughed.

"Well I was only a few days gone," Iruka said cheerfully, Neji decided it was time to end this fakeness.

"He'll come back you know," Neji stated and Iruka pulled his clothes down and looked away.

"He came here, I told him or rather showed him about my mission and he left. There's no need for him to come back, I mean come on could you imagine the Great Sharingan Kakashi as a responsible father?" Iruka said wryly and Neji couldn't answer him.

"I don't need him, it was just a mission after all and when they're born it's mission completed. Tsunade gets the Hatake bloodline to continue and I get two healthy babies. Kakashi was never anything more then a sperm donor," Iruka spat and Neji could see he was working himself into a frenzy.

"Iruka-sensei calm do…" Neji said but the man was too lost in his thoughts, his fists curled into fists and his eyes scrunched shut.

"How am I meant to tell Naruto? I couldn't handle if he…." Iruka mumbled and Neji reached out to touch the man but he flinched.

"No, I don't need anyone especially not Him!" Iruka decided and he gave Neji a tired smile.

"Sorry Neji-kun, it's 4 in the morning and I'm quite tired," Iruka explained and Neji nodded and moved to leave.

"You may not need anyone Iruka-sensei but you have us anyway," Neji said closing the door. Iruka leaned back and rolled over carefully onto one side.

'Need to sleep, to escape this disaster,' Iruka thought as his eyes closed.

* * *

Shikamaru noticed his boyfriend looked slightly more pale and his eyes were more numb then usual as he entered the room. Although neither of them liked public displays of affection Shikamaru opened his arms wide. Neji noticed this and he fell into them, he could feel himself trembling and he knew his lover would feel it as well.

"He's….. It's… he was so unlike Iruka-sensei. He was working himself up into some strange thought pattern," Neji's muffled voice said and he pulled away so they could hear him better.

"He said he didn't care if Kakashi-sensei came back, said he was just a sperm donor and it was all for the mission. Said he didn't need anyone," Neji said, he seemed in a trance of his own. Shikamaru could feel bile rising in his throat, he was angry at Iruka-sensei for giving in and causing his lover pain but he hated Kakashi-sensei more for starting all of it.

"But of course he doesn't mean it, he's hurt and lashing out. He loves Kakashi-sensei and needs our help more then ever," Neji elaborated. The boys heard a clang and they turned to see Shizune had dropped the teapot over the counter, she hand both hands covering her eyes and she made little sobs.

"I… told him that it would be fine, telling him would be okay…. What must he think of me? That I'm a liar…" Shizune sobbed and both boys moved to place a hand on each shoulder.

"Iruka-sensei knew the risks when he told Kakashi-sensei. He doesn't blame you or anyone, I've just let him sleep for the time being," Neji told her and she wiped her tears and smiled thankfully at them.

"Okay, I'll make some more tea," She said cheerfully.

* * *

He knew standing in the rain was a bad idea but Kakashi had no intention of moving from his thinking spot. He stood in a small tree covered grove that overlooked the village they'd passed. He could feel his gravity defying hair was plastered to his forehead and the water was seeping through his uniform. From the corner of his eye he spotted Jiraiya approaching with an umbrella, they stood side by side for a while.

"You knew," Kakashi accused and the older man hummed in agreement.

"I did, I found out when he was in the coma. There was another herb they could have used that would have been easier to find but ….. It would have terminated the pregnancy," Jiraiya confided and Kakashi felt a bolt of lightning (metaphorical) hit him at the statement.

"It was a mission right? Elders wanted an heir and ….. Why did they use Iruka?" Kakashi ran a gloved hand through his wet hair and exhaled deeply.

"Yeah, it was a mission but from Hime not the Elders. We both know why she used him, he's kind and sweet, good with kids and the most important part….. You love him or loved him, I can't tell," Jiraiya said sternly and both the grey and red eye were turned on his older friend.

"Don't ever doubt my feelings for him," Kakashi snapped and Jiraiya scoffed at the threat.

"Sorry it just seems to me that leaving out a window without saying anything means 'I want nothing to do with you anymore' or at least that's what it means to Iruka-sensei," Jiraiya said and Kakashi leaned against a nearby tree.

"I know I shouldn't have…. I needed to think," Kakashi whispered. The rain poured down harder and it didn't look like it was letting up.

"So what have you thought?" Jiraiya asked and Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

"Nothing with a nosy Sage hanging about," He teased but Jiraiya's face remained serious.

"Here's the facts. 1) The man you love and who loves you back is waiting at that house. 2) He's pregnant. 3) He regrets lying to you with all his heart," Jiraiya listed and Kakashi scoffed at the last one.

"How would you know?" He snarled and Jiraiya grinned and pulled out a small blue book. Kakashi reached for it but Jiraiya pulled it back.

"Nu uh, you can't touch it or the pages will be wet. I snatched this from Iruka-sensei's room and after Shizune yelled at me for it she explained what it was," Jiraiya said and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"So…?" He urged and the older man looked blank.

"So what?" he replied and Kakashi felt a vein throb in his head.

"So What does it say!" He snapped.

"Iruka-sensei missed you and wanted to send you letters even though he wasn't allowed so Shizune told him to write all the letters down into a diary, so he got the feelings out but didn't have to send them," Jiraiya beamed and Kakashi blinked at the small blue book.

'He did that?' The thought warmed him up in the cold rain.

"Mostly it's just him asking if you're okay and missing you but I think you should read the first page. It's insightful," Jiraiya said holding the page open under the umbrella, Kakashi leaned over and read the page.

"He did it because he loved me?" Kakashi asked and the book was shut and pocketed by Jiraiya. Kakashi could feel his heart racing and relief overwhelming him.

"Yes, Hime gave him a choice and she didn't force him. What are your thoughts on all this because if you're going to leave then you should say goodbye," Jiraiya offered and Kakashi stared at his feet.

"I wouldn't leave. After you told me to imagine what having a child with Iruka was like… I liked the idea. It's…. Just so unreal….. I'm expecting to wake up any minute. A baby….. Iruka is carrying my baby… our baby….." Kakashi spluttered and the happy smile on his face suddenly dropped.

"But I'd make a terrible father! I…," Kakashi worried and Jiraiya cleared his throat.

"Now, it is really me you should be discussing this with?" Jiraiya smirked and Kakashi pulled his forehead protector down and took off towards the house.

* * *

Neji heard the door slam and his narrow eyes gazed upon the Copy-nin. Kakashi ignored the evil look and walked towards the stairs.

"Don't even think about seeing him right now," Neji sneered and Kakashi gave his trademark smile.

"Why not Neji-kun? I think Iruka and I have a lot to talk about," Kakashi said simply.

"He's broken. You're no better then Mizuki," Neji spat and he found himself pinned to the wall by Kakashi's hand. Both of Kakashi's eyes stared furiously at the younger man, Neji activated his Byakugan in defence.

"Take that back," Kakashi growled but Neji stared stubbornly back at him. Kakashi felt himself freeze and his eyes drifted to a foot which stood on his shadow. He unwillingly let the Hyuuga down and walked over to the couch, he sat down stiffly and glared at Shikamaru.

"You can release the jutsu now, I won't hurt him," Kakashi said calmly, Shikamaru held the jutsu for a moment longer before letting it go.

"Go take a shower Kakashi-sensei, you'll see Iruka-sensei after he wakes up. I solemnly promise," Shikamaru pledged and Kakashi sighed knowing he had no other alternative. Kakashi went to his room and turned on the shower.

* * *

Shikamaru stared at Neji silently, the dark haired man leaned against the wall and stared back.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked lazily and Neji crossed his arms over his chest.

"What makes him think Iruka-sensei wants him back? After that … betrayal….." Neji said icily.

"It was a shock to Kakashi-sensei, he needed time to think and you said it yourself 'Iruka-sensei was just hurt'," Shikamaru explained. Neji shifted slightly but remained glaring.

"He just left Iruka-sensei, standing there heartbroken without a second thought. Without thinking what the stress would do to Iruka-sensei and the babies," Neji said quietly and Shikamaru smirked and shook his head.

"Besides Kakashi-sensei is known to be a playboy meaning he likes sex, Iruka-sensei is heavily pregnant!" Neji rushed. Shikamaru jumped off the couch and walked towards his boyfriend.

"I won't leave you. Just because these things are happening to Iruka-sensei does NOT mean they'll happen to you. For one I know about our plans from the beginning and secondly any good seme wouldn't mind leaving off sex if it meant having a baby. Kakashi-sensei loves Iruka-sensei just like I feel for you," Shikamaru soothed. Neji's glare lessened and he reached a hand up to rub his head.

"Hey, I'm a genius. I don't make stupid mistakes," Shikamaru grinned and Neji slipped past him.

"Kakashi-sensei is a genius too," he countered. Shikamaru bit the inside of his cheek and tried to keep Neji in his vision.

"I need time to think," Neji whispered.

"You can have as much time as you want to…." Shikamaru explained but Neji spun round on his heel to stare at the Nara.

"No Shikamaru, I need time to think… about us," Neji finished, the taller boy's lazy posture was gone.

"W….But…." The normally laid back boy couldn't help stammering. Neji closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You're so quick to defend Kakashi-sensei's time to think about his relationship. Why can't I have time?" Neji snarled and Shikamaru felt a thousand replies but he knew only one was acceptable.

"You…. can do what you want Neji. Are we breaking up?" Shikamaru asked and the Hyuuga sighed.

"No, I just need time to think. Maybe you should do the same," Neji said coldly and he walked towards the stairwell.

"Nothing could change the way I feel about you. I'll sleep down here," Shikamaru called after him and Neji tried to object.

"It's fine, You know me I can sleep anywhere," Shikamaru smiled, Neji just nodded and went to wake Iruka.

"How troublesome, here I thought falling for a Hyuuga would be easier then Ino or Temari," Shikamaru said trying to hide the pain in his voice.

* * *

Neji raised his hand to knock on Iruka's door when it swung open and he was pulled inside. He was on alert until he saw a heavily pregnant man tapping his foot angriliy at him.

"You're meant to be sleeping Iruka-sensei," Neji said but the brown eyes stopped him.

"You heard," Neji declared and Iruka nodded slowly.

"Living room window is underneath my bedroom window, I woke up when Kakashi-sensei came back," Iruka told the boy, Neji motioned to the bed so they could both sit down.

"Don't tell me you're throwing things away just because of this disaster with Kakashi-sensei," Iruka asked and he kept eye contact.

"No… not fully. I'm not like you Iruka-sensei, I can't just follow my heart and say 'consequences be damned!'" Neji confessed, Iruka's eyes warmed and he listened.

"My Name, My Clan they are my life," Neji said seriously and Iruka couldn't help but feel sorry for Neji.

"But Shika is also my life," Neji said using his pet name.

"I could go down there, look him in the eye and tell him if my clan asked me choose between them that I would choose him every time….. But I'd be lying. Hinata already figured it out, she doesn't mean to but she drops hints," Neji divulged.

"Even if he says he loves me, it could be a simple teenage infatuation," Neji scoffed.

"He's 18, you've been together for 2 years. Infatuations wear away by then. It's your decision but think about him too, do you think he hates his clan? No, it's as important as yours," Iruka said passionately, Neji blinked and nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei got caught in the rain, he's going for a shower so I suggest you take one as well. He'll want to talk to you afterwards," Neji said, Iruka nodded and went for a shower.

* * *

Iruka dried himself off and he pulled on a deep blue kimono, it had a red strip around the edges and was covered in a flurry of golden leaves. He quickly scooped his hair back into it's usual ponytail and he perched himself on the wide window seat.

'He's only here to say he's leaving, I don't need him anyway,' Iruka lied to himself. There was a clean knock on the door and Iruka cleared his throat.

"Come in," He accepted and a head of silver hair peeked round the edge. Kakashi shuffled inside and closed the door quietly. Kakashi couldn't help but admire the elegant kimono that his beloved wore, it made his skin glow beautifully.

'Or maybe that's pregnancy glow,' Kakashi thought, he looked into the eyes he'd missed dearly and felt his stomach drop. Empty pools of dull brown stared at him, he never thought Iruka's warm eyes could ever look like it.

"We should talk," Kakashi said confidently and Iruka snorted. He pushed himself up slightly and unlatched the window, he pushed it open and turned to the Copy-nin.

"In case you want to leave again," Iruka said angrily and Kakashi inwardly sighed. The rain blew inside and the pregnant man shut the window again to avoid getting wet.

'Good, Anger is better then emptiness,' Kakashi thought.

"I won't this time, I'm so sorry I left like that…. I was in shock," Kakashi said, his past confidence draining away.

"Of course, not everyday you see a pregnant man Kakashi-sensei," Iruka snapped.

"Well yeah, it's also not everyday I find out I'm going to be a father," Kakashi replied cooly, his eyes drifting to Iruka's swollen stomach.

"I'm up here Kakashi-sensei," Iruka glared and Kakashi glared back.

"I know, I'm not looking at you," Kakashi returned his eyes to his stomach.

The anger and pain dissolved right before Kakashi's eyes and he saw a guilty and scared Iruka.

"I'm sorry, I know you didn't want a child," Iruka whispered, Kakashi wanted to hug the chunin close but he could see Iruka was on edge.

"I know you're angry and I… I … understand but if you want revenge then wait till after the birth. I don't care what you do to me but I won't let you….." Iruka's voice got louder and Kakashi stared at him wide eyed.

"You think I'd hurt you! Or our baby? I could never!" Kakashi raised his voice and Iruka shrank back a bit. Kakashi calmed his temper and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he knew would take forever to stop.

"Iruka I'm not angry, I know it was a mission but ….. I'm glad it happened," Kakashi said. Iruka's entire face radiated confusion, his forehead wrinkled and his eyes downcast.

"How can you be glad? I sleep with you then disappear for months! You turn up and then you run away! You had the right idea, you should just turn around and….." Iruka said quickly.

"Iruka," Kakashi scolded and Iruka's temper snapped.

"STOP INTERUPTING ME! JUST BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO SPEAK!" Iruka yelled and Kakashi blinked.

'Hormones,' He sighed and we waited for Iruka to stop hyperventilating.

"Speak then," Kakashi proposed and Iruka blushed. Kakashi smiled softly beneath his mask, he missed that blush.

"I… I don't have anything to say, continue," Iruka pouted.

"I love you, I want to be with you and our baby," Kakashi said and Iruka's heart beat increased dramatically.

"You can't. You've slept with me once for a mission, we've never been on a first date and yet you're telling me you want to be with me?" Iruka spouted and Kakashi placed a finger to his chin before nodding. Iruka face palmed and started laughing.

"You….. Are unbelievably Kakashi-sensei," Iruka laughed and Kakashi took this oportunity to move closer. Iruka looked up from his laughing fit and saw Kakashi standing over him.

"Iruka… Can I?" Kakashi gestured to Iruka's rounded stomach, Iruka licked his lips before nodding slowly. Kakashi made sure Iruka saw his hand was empty, he reached for the dark kimono when a small drop landed on his hand. Kakashi looked up and saw two streams of tears rolling down Iruka's tanned face, the brown eyes held fear and apology. Kakashi's hand diverted to wipe away the tears gently.

"I'm sorry, you're entitled to do this but I ….. I can't…. Not yet," Iruka panted through the tears. Kakashi cupped the chunin's face and used his other hand to pull the mask down. His pale lips brushed Iruka's forehead and Iruka felt like the blush was covering his entire body, the occupants of his body squirmed about and Iruka hid a wince.

"I know. You broke my trust and I broke yours, so we'll just have to build it up again starting tomorrow," Kakashi gave an upside down U smile, Iruka's eyes narrowed.

"What's tomorrow?" He asked, he glanced at his calender but he saw nothing marked.

"Tomorrow…. Is our first date," Kakashi sang and Iruka raised his eyebrow.

"I don't remember saying that," Iruka said defensively but Kakashi was already leaving.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka yelled after him but he was left with a two fingered wave after pulling up his mask.

'Wait, he keeps saying baby, I should tell him it's twins,' Iruka thought quickly.

"Kakashi-sensei wait! It's about the baby!" Iruka called and Kakashi stopped momentarily.

"Hm?" He replied.

"Well I'm having…." Was all Iruka could get out before Kakashi slammed both hands over his ears in a childlike fashion

"No, I don't want to know the gender yet," He said loudly and Iruka's mouth dropped open.

"Okay but you need to know…." Iruka tried again but the Copy-nin started humming loudly.

"See ya tomorrow Iruka," Kakashi said cheerfully and the large door was shut over.

'That man, he's just like I remember. This might work out, it….' Iruka's thoughts were stopped.

"What do I wear? Where are we going? Does he even have a plan?" Iruka asked the room and he lifted himself up and made for the door. He saw a small slip of pink paper sticking out from underneath it, he put a hand on his back and bent down to pick it up.

**We'll stay here, Don't worry I'll get rid of the others.**

**You can wear what you want.**

**Trust me.**

"If he wrote his mission reports this neat then we wouldn't have a problem," Iruka said jokingly.

Iruka ran his finger over the last two precious words with a sigh.

'I want to trust you Kakashi, I love you too,'

* * *

Charlotte: Yay Angsty-ness over lol x Next chapter will be a fluffy and hopefully funny date. Hmmm I wonder how Kakashi will get everyone out the house? :)

Thanks for reading, Drop me a review.

**Review Question: You know how nail polishes have all those funny names? Well what colour would you be and what would it be called? Hmm I would be a dark purple and I would be called 'Midnight Violet' What about you?**


	23. Chapter 23

Charlotte: Hi peoples! Sorry i missed out a few days but life is hectic lol I was just watching 4PlayerPodcast (at 3 in the morning in Britain) and I remembered that I needed to update xx This chapter is a long one but it has Fluff, chemistry, Feel good moments, Angst, Drama and revealed secrets!

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own it but she will own a aching head when she needs to wake up since she's been on the internet all night.

Dates range from : Early morning of 3rd Jan (I think :S) - Noon 10th Jan xxx

* * *

Chapter 23

Shizune blinked once, rubbed her eyes and then blinked twice. She felt a hand on her thigh and her eye twitched, she didn't dignify the old man a response and instead focussed on Kakashi.

"So let me get this straight Kakashi-san, you and Iruka-kun have made up and you want us to leave you alone with him so you can go on your first date even though he's five months pregnant?" Shizune went over and the silver haired jounin nodded.

"Well I'm glad everything is settled and that you're thinking of Iruka-kun's well being. He needs his sleep for today. As far as leaving you alone goes….. I'll speak with Iruka-kun about this later on," She rubbed her temples, she had been awake for some time and was starting to droop.

"Where's the Hyuuga….. And why's Shikamaru-kun downstairs and not snuggling with him?" Kakashi asked and Jiraiya shrugged.

"I think they had a fight or something. I need to sleep, Goodnight…. Or good morning," Jiraiya mumbled as he dragged his body up the stairs. Shizune was glad the pervert was gone.

"I'm going to hit the hay too," She said draping another blanket over Shikamaru with a tender smile. The teenager stirred slightly but fell back into a deep sleep. Kakashi sank into a nearby chair and pulled out his Icha Icha, he couldn't sleep if he tried. A mix of worry and excitement kept him awake. He flicked through the book until he found a page with the corner dog-eared.

* * *

Iruka rolled over and let his eyes flutter open, placing his feet on the floor he pushed himself up.

'I slept well for once, not too much waking up. Maybe it's because Kakashi's here?' Iruka thought. The sight he was greeted with brought a smile to his face. Kakashi sat slumped in the chair with an Icha Icha magazine over his face. Iruka picked up Shizune's camera from the kitchen counter and snapped a photo, he placed it into a nearby drawer so Kakashi couldn't find it. Iruka knew better then to sneak up and surprise him so he let his chakra flare and both men moved and became more aware. Iruka walked over to the chair and plucked the porn off Kakashi's head, the steel grey eye opened and it blinked a few times.

"Good morning," Iruka sang and Kakashi smiled up at him, he lifted a hand and played with the ends of the brunette's hair.

"Morning, what a nice way to wake up sensei," Kakashi smirked and Iruka's eyes narrowed.

"Pervert, do you want some tea? I was making some anyway," Iruka said and Kakashi's stretched his long limbs out.

"Sure, Milk no sugar," Kakashi yawned and Shikamaru sat up slowly. He automatically turned to look at his bedmate and frowned when he remembered where he was.

"He's upstairs if you want to sneak in for a quick snuggle," Kakashi joked and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"And risk his wrath? I'd rather keep all my limbs attached to my body," He muttered.

"Don't be a bad influence Kakashi-sensei…. If I wake up and find you in my bed, I'll make you wish I'd ripped your limbs off," Iruka warned. Kakashi pouted and Shikamaru laughed. Iruka watched the steam rise with a sad sigh and Kakashi walked over to the man.

"What's the matter?" He said poking the side of the toaster in boredom, Iruka glared out of the corner of his eye.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about what to do with the rest of the day. The rain is still pouring so sitting out in the garden isn't an option," Iruka thought aloud and Kakashi observed him closely.

"I didn't know you liked sitting out in the garden," He pouted and Iruka rolled his eyes as he took the kettle off the boil.

"Hm? Yeah, I get headaches while reading so I can't occupy myself with that. Have you seen the gardens here? They're beautiful, Temari must have a green thumb," Iruka smiled. He reached up to open a cupboard but his fingertips only brushed the box he needed, Kakashi leaned over and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Iruka blushed and Kakashi patted the top of his head.

"I'm not one of your dogs," Iruka teased and but Kakashi only petted harder.

'Dogs, they'll want an update and why didn't Pakkun tell me? He should have scented this…' Kakashi thought until he felt a soft hand running through his own hair. He dropped his hand from the chocolate coloured hair and stared at the man petting him.

"Let's see how you like it….." Iruka whispered childishly. Kakashi felt the fingers weaving through his hair and dragging his nails gently against his scalp. The pads of his fingers rubbed in small circles and Kakashi let out an approving growl from the back of his throat.

"Just like your summons," Iruka laughed and he continued to caress the Copy-nin's hair.

"Ahem, Still here," Shikamaru smirked and Iruka pulled his hand away quickly and cleared his own throat.

"Right, tea," Iruka resolved and he continued with his task. Kakashi gave a one eyed glare to the Nara who shrugged and lay back down. Iruka's eyes connected with a small orange envelope, after pouring the cups he ripped it open quickly.

**Hey Iruka-sensei,**

**I heard Kakashi-sensei is coming to visit you and that you asked for him. Why didn't you ask for me? I know I'm seeing you on the 19th but I miisssss yooouuuu!**

**Sasuke is settling in okay but he's so stubborn! Whenever I need to go somewhere he always fusses.**

**If he's there tell Kakashi-sensei I'm gonna kick his ass! He shouldn't be spying on me with a camera and then showing Tsunade-hime the photos! Anko-sensei is angry too, she also says if Bakashi-sensei lays a hand on you that there'll be hell to pay!**

'Too late,' Iruka thought cheekily and he continued reading.

**The others say they're sorry for not writing for a while, they're all really busy with missions and all that. Things have got busy but it's mostly D ranked missions like pulling down decorations. I came to an important decision too.**

**When I'm Hokage you're not allowed to go on big dangerous missions that take you away for ages! See you soon, Suna has got an OK ramen bar we can go to.**

**The Great**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

Iruka couldn't help smiling happily, the letter had put him in a good mood for the day.

'I'll write a reply tonight, don't want him worrying,' Iruka told himself.

He could see that the teenager on the couch wasn't is as good a mood. He handed a knife and some toast over to Kakashi, who looked at it with a bewildered look and moved over to the lazy man.

"I talked to Neji-kun, he does love you but he's scared that you're going to grow out of your feelings for him," Iruka whispered and Shikamaru glared at the wall.

"That's not all of course, Hinata-chan found out and he's worried about his clan," Iruka continued. Shikamaru nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, his clan means the world to him," He shrugged.

* * *

Neji was annoyed, he was alone in a double bed while his boyfriend was probably nursing a sore back downstairs. The sheets were far too cold for the boy's liking, he stoked a hand over the spot his Shika should have been in.

'I really need you Shika but my clan comes first. I don't know how I thought I could get away with this for so long,' Neji thought sadly.

Knock Knock

Neji stumbled to his feet and pulled the door open, Shizune stood there with a warm expression.

"Breakfast, Oh! A letter arrived for you today….. From the Hokage so I suggest reading it soon," She said nervously. Neji felt a large black cloud descend on them both, news from Tsunade-hime was generally bad. They plodded down the stairs to join everyone else, Neji looked at the scroll and used his byakugan.

'I can't sense any traps or jutsu, so why does it feel so ominous?' He questioned picking it up and opening it. His eyes scanned the page before they widened, his large lavender eyes were stretched unusually wide and the paper fell from his hand.

"Neji-kun? Are you okay?" Iruka asked and the boy nodded slowly.

"Yes Iruka-sensei, I'm fine but I'm afraid I have to return to Konoha. There's an issue with the clan and we've been called before the elders," He said numbly, Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

"Who's 'we'?" He said but the silence gave him his answer. Iruka looked between the boys with an understanding look.

"That's fine, both of you go. I suggest sorting out what you're going to say before you get there," Iruka said seriously, they both nodded and went to pack. The walk upstairs and to their room was done in absolute silence. It wasn't until Neji was almost packed that he spoke.

"I'm going to deny it," He stated and Shikamaru bit his tongue.

"Okay," He replied numbly and Neji turned to him, he watched his lover secure his weapons until familiar eyes turned on him.

"I really hate rushing things, I always hated it. But have you come to an answer?" He said softly, Neji tugged on part of his uniform and shook his head.

"A little more time?" Neji said and Shikamaru nodded with a heavy head. He wanted nothing more then to hold the Hyuuga captive in the bedroom and show him how much he loved him but Neji could be stubborn. Neji eyes flickered between doubt and pride and he knew he had to get away from his lover. A dark flurry of hair passed Shikamaru and he realised he was alone in the room.

* * *

- The next day -

Iruka paced back and forth with his white teeth digging into his lips, Shizune had gone into town to post a letter to Jun and spend the remainder of the day at a nearby spa. Jiraiya had decided to travel to another village and it had absolutely nothing to do with the large female baths or so he'd reassured a dubious Iruka.

Iruka tried to flatten out the non-existent creases in his deep red kimono, his hair was tied up higher then usual and he could feel the tips brushing against the back of his neck.

"Maybe I made too much of an effort?" Iruka said quietly and a deep chuckle answered him, Iruka span round and saw the Copy-nin leaning in the doorway. Kakashi wore a pair of black slacks and a black turtleneck jumper and to Iruka's delight he'd left off the forehead protector and mask.

"Not at all, You look hot Iruka," Kakashi leered and Iruka's face turned the colour of his kimono. Iruka mumbled quietly and he moved towards the Copy-nin.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, It's 6 o'clock and we have the house to ourselves, What do you want to do?" Iruka asked innocently and Kakashi's perverted mind wandered free. Iruka could read Kakashi's uncovered face easily.

"Let me rephrase that, what PG 13 things do you have planned for our date?" Iruka teased and Kakashi pouted at him.

"Well I was thinking we sit down and talk awhile, then I'll make dinner and I can escort you back to your room like a gentleman of course," Kakashi replied. He'd missed their banter.

"Sounds good, Couch?" Iruka offered and Kakashi grinned in a cheshire cat way whilst shaking his head. Kakashi bowed low and stretched out a hand, Iruka didn't hesitate to place his in the Copy-nin's. Kakashi brought the hand towards him and brushed his pale lips over the tanned hand, Iruka's breath hitched before he regained composure.

"It's a pleasure to be here Iruka," Kakashi purred and Iruka scoffed.

"I'm not a woman Kakashi-sensei. I'm a ninja of Konoha and overall a male," Iruka scolded.

"Aah but if you'd agreed to go out with me that time then I still would have greeted you in such a way," Kakashi grinned, Iruka decided not to be outdone. He knew he couldn't bow but it didn't stop him from pulling the hands to his own lips. He placed a chaste kiss on the pale hand and tilted his head to the side.

"Thank you for inviting me Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said sweetly and Kakashi blinked before giving his own loving smile. Kakashi frowned when Iruka dropped the hand.

"So what have you been spending your time on the past few months?" Kakashi said when Iruka had finally stopped fidgeting and settled on the couch.

"Nothing much, I was in the Palace in Suna with Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun and Gaara-san for a while but then there was an assassination attempt and Tsunade-hime thought it would be safer if we left," Iruka said sheepishly and Kakashi nodded solemnly.

"I heard about the assassination, no one was hurt were they?" Kakashi said with interest and Iruka scratched the scar across his nose.

"Well, the woman escaped out the window and ran down my corridor, I… confronted her and incapacitated her and that's it, end of story," Iruka said stubbornly, his fingers rubbing over his upper arm. Kakashi looked like a fish out of water.

"You WHAT? You attacked an assassin in your condition! Iruka!" Kakashi whined and Iruka pouted at him.

"Don't! I've already heard all this from Temari-chan and Shizune-chan. I was only 2 months gone and I…. Just forgot okay! I wasn't anywhere near this big," Iruka defended, Kakashi decided to stop before the hormones started kicking in.

"It's fine, I was just… worried," Kakashi admitted with a slight blush, Iruka's mouth dropped open at the sight.

"You're blushing! Awww I didn't know the Copy-nin could blush," Iruka sang sweetly which only deepened the blush further. Iruka placed a hand on the pale cheek and leaned in to inspect it closer, Kakashi sighed happily at the proximity.

"Ir...Iruka?" Kakashi stuttered and Iruka hummed, he looked up and saw how close he had moved. Iruka jumped back and his eyes were glued to the floor.

"Sorry, I …. I just….. Don't get any ideas…. How's everyone in Konoha doing?" Iruka deflected. Kakashi let it go but made sure to file it away for future teasing material.

"Everyone is fine, the New Year celebration was something," Kakashi smiled and Iruka looked sad.

"I'm sorry I missed it but the fireworks here were Amazing! I always took Naruto out to the festival square in Konoha. He'd always try to win me a goldfish - 'It's orange Iruka-sensei, it'll remind you of the great me!' that's what he'd say," Iruka reminisced and Kakashi leered at a thought.

"Well when I was going to tell him about me leaving to find you, he was too busy to talk," Kakashi commented, Iruka's warm eyes narrowed at the suggestion.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" He gritted out and he had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer from the perverted leer on Kakashi's face.

"Well I dropped by and…. Well I gave that camera to the Hokage but I managed to print off the picture I needed," Kakashi said diving into his pocket and pulling out a picture. Iruka snatched it off him and observed it carefully, his face burst like a volcano.

"T...Thee… theeeyyyy… Oh! I… I ….. Wow….. And this was?" Iruka said stiffly.

"The day I left, you okay?" Kakashi said tenderly and Iruka took a deep breath and gazed at the photo with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had an idea something like this would happen but…. They're so young," Iruka finished.

"They're 18," Kakashi jeered and Iruka punched his arm.

"Oww Sensei! Pregnancy hasn't hindered you abilities I see," Kakashi joked and Iruka nodded with a proud face.

"Hai, I needed to make sure I could protect myself. As a ninja it's really hard going from peak fitness to… this," Iruka hinted. Kakashi felt his admiration for the chunin soar at that moment.

'He's enduring a lot, I couldn't imagine how drastic the change would be. If it were me then I don't think I could handle it,' Kakashi thought. Iruka pulled on the band holding his hair up to make sure it was tight, Kakashi reached a hand up and ran his fingers through the ponytail. Iruka froze for a second before relaxing, the moment was a perfect example of how they were progressing.

"What else have you been up to other then fighting assassins and looking amazingly hot Iruka," Kakashi said seductively and Iruka rolled his eyes but that didn't stop the blush.

"I've been swimming a lot, there's another building at the bottom of the garden that's got an inside pool. It's amazing, I like swimming before but I'm really addicted now, shame it's been raining," Iruka exploded and Kakashi loved seeing the chunin talk about something with such passion.

"When I'm in the water I feel completely weightless, like I'm floating," Iruka said dreamily. Realising who he was talking to he clammed up and shook his head.

"Swimming eh?" Kakashi grinned.

"Make one joke about my name and liking swimming and I'll drown you in a puddle," Iruka growled. Kakashi laughed and threw an arm around Iruka's shoulders.

"Maa you wouldn't do that so someone as handsome as me," Kakashi smirked, Iruka shook his head and snuggled into the long arm. The atmosphere was warm and it made Iruka feel drowsy, he wanted nothing more then to fall asleep in Kakashi's strong arms.

"You okay? Do you want to have an early night?" Kakashi worried. Iruka shook his head slowly and pushed himself away.

"No, I'm just getting too comfortable," Iruka yawned cutely and Kakashi had to restrain himself from jumping the brunette.

"I'll start on dinner," Kakashi said and Iruka pulled himself up.

"I'll help, don't try to stop me Kakashi-sensei. I'm pregnant but not invalid," Iruka said angrily and he stalked past the bewildered Copy-nin and began making dinner.

* * *

"That was delicious Kakashi-sensei," Iruka complimented and Kakashi felt like he was a good student being praised.

"Don't push this all on me, you helped too and if the jounins back home find out what a domestic god I am then I'll never hear the end of it," Kakashi raised a hand to his forehead in a dramatic way. Iruka rested his hand on his chin with an amused glint in his eye.

"Of course not, I'd rather keep your hidden talents to myself," Iruka giggled flirtatiously.

"Ahh I have more hidden talents then just cooking Iruka," Kakashi purred and Iruka grinned.

"I'm sure you do Kakashi-sensei but…." Iruka playful tone trailed off and his eyes grew softer. He looked down and his rounded tummy, he placed the fork down and rubbed small circles in his stomach with two fingers.

"We have 4 months to discover them. Together," Iruka said and he immediately buried his face in his hands.

"That was embarrassing, I blame the hormones. Just forget what I said Kakashi-sensei," Iruka blushed and Kakashi felt like his heart would burst with the warm words.

"I won't forget it, I'll ingrain it into my memory forever." Kakashi said in a low tone. Iruka's blush became more vibrant at the older man's words. Kakashi stood up and moved round the table, Iruka peeked through his fingers at the man.

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka whispered and the unmasked jounin laid a large hand on Iruka's head.

"I'll never hurt you Iruka, I could never tell you how much those words mean to me because …. Well I'm bad at expressing myself after years of pushing people away…. But I want you to know." Kakashi confessed and he pulled Iruka's hands away from his face. He used one un-gloved hand to tilt Iruka's chin up, he looked into the embarrassed and frightened brown eyes.

"I love you Iruka," Kakashi said firmly, Iruka couldn't control the tears the raced down his face. Kakashi used his thumb to wipe them away and he pulled a box of tissues from nowhere.

"If I wasn't so socially inept I would tell you all my feelings but I'm worried I'd scare you off or make you think I'm insane," Kakashi said softly.

"I already think your insane so no fear there," Iruka joked, Kakashi took his hand away from the chunin's face reluctantly. He looked behind the mask that Iruka wore and saw something that shocked him - disbelief.

'He thinks I'm lying. I'll spend the next 4 months convincing you I'm not Iruka,' Kakashi vowed to himself.

"I'll put the dishes in the sink and then this 'Insane' jounin will escort you to your room," Kakashi said and the chunin yawned in response.

"Ok, When's the others back?" He asked and Kakashi glanced at the wall clock.

"Shizune will be back in an hour and Jiraiya will stay over in the village for tonight and be back tomorrow afternoon," Kakashi said responsibly and Iruka was very impressed. Iruka turned to the nearby glass sliding doors and he watched the rain pounding down. He could see a distorted version of himself in the glass and he sighed.

'Liar, how can he love me? When I was a plain chunin teacher I had tiny chance but now I'm a fat plain chunin. He's only here for his heirs, but I'm so glad he loves you two,' Iruka thought and he rubbed a hand over his stomach. The clinking of china broke him from his thoughts and he turned to see Kakashi was finished. Kakashi offered the brunette an elbow to hold and Iruka rolled his eyes, but he took the elbow anyway.

* * *

Iruka felt disappointment fill him when the finally reached his bedroom door and had to let go of Kakashi's arm.

"Well Kakashi-sensei you've been the perfect gentlemen," Iruka grinned and Kakashi tipped his head as if he was wearing a hat. Iruka snorted at the gesture and opened his door. Despite his brain's warning he turned back to the Copy-nin.

"So for our next date, let's go swimming okay?" Kakashi offered and Iruka looked coyly at him.

"Who said we're having a second date Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka teased.

"Maaa, well sensei I thought our date went quite well… well enough to drop the honorific?" Kakashi asked with puppy dog eyes and Iruka knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Well if you want to have another date then I won't deny you one…. Kakashi," Iruka couldn't help shuddering, he'd missed calling the man by his given name. Kakashi, who was evidently happy with the change leaned towards the chunin. Iruka's breath quickened as the distance of their lips shortened. At the last moment Iruka turned his head and Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

"Not on the first date Kakashi, what kind of man do you take me for?" Iruka smirked and Kakashi laughed. He leaned in and placed his velvet lips against the brunette's warm cheek, he pulled away with a goofy grin and he winked at Iruka.

"Goodnight Iruka, Goodnight Baby," Kakashi said walking away with his slouched posture. Iruka's blushed stained his face as he shut his eyes.

"Goodnight Kakashi," Iruka whispered.

'Wait….. Baby?' Iruka's eyes shot open but he found the hallway empty. Iruka stepped inside and he shut the door behind him, automatically locking it tight. He dragged his feet over to the bed and sat down with a groan.

'I'll tell him another time, when he found out about one baby he instantly wanted to touch. If I tell him there is two then he won't be able to help himself,' Iruka thought, he stretched across the bed and picked up his pale blue pyjamas.

'He's only keeping me happy for the babies' sake. Keep the container happy and you get a healthy heir. No one could love me, the last person who did tried to hurt me. But that doesn't stop me loving him,' Iruka thought sadly. Both babies started kicking hard and Iruka was winded, he glared down at his stomach.

"Stop kicking me, go to sleep babies," Iruka whispered.

* * *

- 6 days later. -

**Hey Naruto,**

**How is Konoha? Has the snow cleared up? **

**I know you're disappointed that I asked to see Kakashi-sensei but it was incredibly important that we met. I'm going to see you in 9 days so don't feel down about it. I hope you've got the Kazekage something good for his birthday and ramen is NOT an appropriate gift. Get Sasuke to pick something out, I'm assuming he's coming to visit me too if you're still attached?**

**It's a shame the others aren't allowed to attend but the security has to be tight after all. **

**I'm travelling to Suna in a few days so don't worry, I'll be there to greet you :)**

**Ha ha When you're Hokage I will listen to whatever you say.**

**I'll see you soon**

**Umino Iruka**

Naruto wiped away his tears and sighed. Sasuke looked up from the scroll he was studying and observed the blonde. Naruto put the letter down and he moved towards the raven, he dropped onto the floor beside him and continued to get rid of the evidence of his emotions. Knowing he wouldn't memorise anything with the blonde sighing he pushed the scroll away and rolled onto his back.

"What's the matter dobe?" Sasuke said, his tone showing underlying care. Naruto reached out and traced his fingers over the pale arm, almost as if reassuring himself that the Uchiha wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Nothing, I got a letter from Iruka-sensei. I usually miss him but because he's out on a dangerous mission… I just want to see him again," Naruto mumbled, Sasuke felt a twinge of jealousy but he knew Iruka was nothing more then a brother to the Kyuubi.

"Well did you ever consider that was how Iruka-sensei felt when you were out travelling?" Sasuke said tracing a pattern on the cold wooden floor.

"I was out chasing you," Naruto said unknowingly harsh, Sasuke bit back a snarl and he turned over to face away from Naruto. Naruto face-palmed and tried to touch the raven but he kept throwing his hand off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I don't regret a moment I spent looking for you, I….. It's just that I'm angry at myself," Naruto explained, Sasuke's curiosity was peaked and he peered over his shoulder.

"Angry at yourself? Shouldn't you be angry at me dobe," Sasuke snapped and Naruto could hear the concealed pain. Naruto placed a hand in between Sasuke's shoulder blades and he felt the man tense.

"I was at the beginning but I could never hate you, the years I spent chasing you should prove that," Naruto reassured and Sasuke's posture slumped into relaxation.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered a small blush spreading across the bridge of his nose.

"If this is the way Iruka-sensei felt then I'm angry. Only getting an occasional letter and not knowing how he's doing or if he's injured because he could lie in a letter. When Kakashi-sensei brings him back I'm going to let him know that," Naruto explained and the Uchiha turned over onto his back again, his pale face wore a confused expression.

"What?" Naruto asked and he ran a hand over his face to make sure he had no ramen on it. Sasuke shook his head with a tiny smile.

"You've really grown up, still the same childish dobe….. but you've grown up," Sasuke said and Naruto grinned happily at him.

"What can I say? If I'm going to be Hokage I need to have a serious side. Let's go out for ramen!" Naruto announced and Sasuke rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet.

Naruto pulled the smaller man closer and kissed him passionately, he slowly walked Sasuke backwards until he was pressed up against the kitchen table. Sasuke's hands flew back to rest on the table and make sure he wasn't pushed down, Naruto's hands scrambled for something behind Sasuke's back until a resounding click was heard. Sasuke pulled back with a glare and Naruto held up his right wrist and jingled it, Sasuke's left wrist was pulled along with it. Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips against the taller man's ear.

"When I get out of these handcuffs, I will spar you and show you exactly who is stronger dobe," Sasuke said huskily and he jumped off the table and dragged the blonde behind him.

"HA! I'll beat you into the ground Sasuke! I'm the strongest!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke wished he bought earplugs. Naruto grasped Sasuke's handcuffed hand in his own with a smile, Sasuke blinked at the intertwined hands before sighing.

"You're an very touchy feely person," Sasuke commented and Naruto snorted.

"And you're not teme," He responded.

"It may surprise you but my family was more into 'who's strongest heir' rather then 'let's hug'," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I was the same, not getting enough human contact besides Iruka-sensei. That's why I crave human contact from those I care most about," Naruto said calmly and Sasuke turned his head to hide his blush.

"Dobe," Sasuke said with no venom.

"Teme, let's go eat!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

Kakashi was overcome by the splash of water Iruka threw at him, Iruka grinned and continued splashing water at him. Kakashi wore a pair of black trunks and Iruka wore a pair of dark green trunks that stopped just below his bump.

'He seems so much happier in the water, that's my dolphin,' Kakashi thought fondly as he ducked the wave. He slapped water back at the brunette with a playful grin, Iruka dipped down and let his hair swim around him like an octopus' legs.

"So are you coming to Suna with us? Or are you returning to Konoha?" Iruka asked and Kakashi looked at him like he was mad.

"I'm coming with you," Kakashi stated and Iruka snorted.

"And if I said no?" Iruka tested.

"I'd come anyway or at least stalk you at a distance that you couldn't hit me," Kakashi said trying to hit the water out his ears.

It didn't matter that they had been in the pool for an hour, they were still having fun. Kakashi was happy to see Iruka's bare stomach, it made him happy to know it wasn't some dream. When Shizune called them for lunch Kakashi helped Iruka out the pool with protests from the chunin.

"I can handle it, even if the floor is slippery I have reactions of a good ninja, the worst thing that would happen is that I bruise my ass from the landing," Iruka said rubbing his hair with a fluffy blue towel.

"Nooooo, youuuurr delliiccciioooouuusss aasssssssss," Kakashi sang while looking distraught. Iruka flung a nearby handball at him and Kakashi caught it with a grin.

"Pervert! I swear you have a one track mind," Iruka said exasperatedly. He felt a pair of hands on his backside and his eyebrow started to twitch.

"Maa, don't worry I'm just checking for bruises," Kakashi leered, Iruka span round and kicked the jounin in the shin. Kakashi didn't expect the attack and so he jumped about on one leg.

"You should inspect your injuries instead of mine, Kakashi," Iruka grinned and the Copy-nin tried his puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, Grab your towel and let's get inside and get changed," Iruka said leaving the silver haired man in the room.

* * *

Iruka scrubbed his hair vigourously with the towel and then winced as he pulled the tugs out. He was now safely dressed in a black kimono with silver details on it, it had multi coloured embroidery in firework patterns.

'That was fun, it's great swimming with him… But he's not here for me, I have to remember that… but he doesn't look like he was lying when he told me he loved me… could I even dare to hope,' Iruka thought as he wetted his lips with his tongue.

**Knock Knock**

Iruka's head snapped up and he straightened his clothes, he fidgeted on the window seat and cleared his throat. Kakashi swung the door open and stepped inside, his posture was down and slumped in a nervous way. He smiled under his mask as he shut the door and locked it. Iruka swallowed loudly and fiddled with the seam of his kimono.

"Was there something you needed Kakashi? Maybe we should go see Shizune-chan and…" Iruka started to stand but Kakashi pushed down on his shoulder to keep him sitting.

"I told Shizune that we needed some time to talk alone and that'd we be down in 10 minutes," Kakashi said and Iruka's eyes moved to the door bolt.

"Yes, I think we need to talk but you have something in mind so you first," Iruka said politely but Kakashi waved his hands .

"No, you first Iruka. Mine isn't as important," he laughed and he pulled his mask down. Iruka's palms felt sweaty but he tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling.

"When…. If…. What age are Naruto and Sasuke?" Iruka started and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"18 years old but you know…" Kakashi said but Iruka cut across him.

"Mizuki confessed when we were 18," Iruka said quickly and Kakashi's face turned blank.

"I don't know how much you know about him….. But I have no doubt that you've gathered some kind of info on him," Iruka said nervously, maybe talking to Kakashi about Mizuki was a mistake. Iruka waited as the Copy-nin sat on his bed and linked his fingers together.

"Mizuki was my first love, we were childhood friends and I gave all of my heart to him," Iruka explained and Kakashi felt like an icicle stabbed through his heart at high speed.

"When we were at the academy, he got jealous one day when I was talking to a girl and he threw a kunai at me….. It gave me this scar," Iruka said tapping the line across his nose and cheeks, Kakashi sat up straighter with hatred evident in his eyes.

'How can something so cute, something I adore about him be made by….. such a horrible person,' Kakashi spat in his head but he knew he had to stay relaxed or Iruka would get jittery.

"He confessed on my 18th birthday, I didn't love him then but I was determined to try. He was just my best friend but in all my years as his friend I had learned one thing; What Mizuki wants, Mizuki gets," Iruka said a bitter tone in his voice.

"We were happy for a while until I wanted to spend time with Anko or Izumo. He said he was protecting me and that he only wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt. He would send a clone after me wherever I went, there wasn't a place I could go without him watching me," Iruka said and Kakashi felt that he couldn't stand still, the anger and adrenaline was pumping through his body and he wanted to find Mizuki and kill him slowly and painfully.

"Then he would go out and get drunk, he'd come home… he'd hit me or tell me how pathetic I was but I chose to stay with him and ignore those little moments. The next morning he would apologise over and over, he'd buy me flowers and chocolates and anything else that would get him back in my good books. It was my own fault, I was a ninja and I should have been stronger…." Iruka said letting a tear slide down his cheek. Kakashi walked over to him and wiped it away with care.

"You didn't deserve it, no one deserves that. You were the better person by far. Were you together when he attacked Naruto?" Kakashi asked and Iruka shrugged.

"Not really, I'd moved into Anko's apartment. She saved me with one conversation," Iruka said proudly, Kakashi leaned against the wall and waited for the chunin to continue.

* * *

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^- FLASHBACK -^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Iruka's eyes moved shiftily back and forth, he was pretty sure the clone he left in the hot springs would distract Mizuki long enough for him to catch up with Anko.

"Little Brother!" Anko smiled but it dropped when she saw Iruka's condition, his normally golden skin was paler, his hair lost it's shine and he looked as if he wasn't sleeping or eating. Anko pulled out the chair and ordered them drinks.

"You look like shit," She said bluntly and Iruka nodded mournfully.

"I know, sorry," Iruka said and she growled at him.

"Don't apologise, why don't you get angry? Throw things? Blow things up? My little brother would," She said sadly, Iruka refused to meet her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you Big sister," Iruka apologised and Anko ran a hand through her own hair.

"He's destroying you, he's sucking away all your free will and taking advantage of your feelings for him. Please just come back to mine and we can solve things," Anko pleaded.

"I can't disobey Mizuki, Don't worry I'm fine. Really," Iruka tried to persuade but his usually bright eyes were as dull as his energy levels.

"Mother said 'when you find someone who loves you then you have to hold on tight and never let them go', I'm sorry Anko-chan but I have to go," Iruka said when he sensed the Mizuki clone had followed him.

"Your mother meant that when you find someone you love with all your heart and who loves you back. Not someone who beats you and puts you down, breaks the very person you are. Look me in the eye and tell me you love him after everything he does to you," Anko begged.

"I…. Of course I love him Anko-chan, I'm happy with Mizuki," Iruka said with fake cheeriness but he kept his eyes to the dirty tiled floor of the bar.

"You're not looking me in the eye. You can't keep blaming the drink! He's a bad one," She said gruffly and Iruka could sense the chakra outside getting impatient.

"I have to go, I'll speak to you soon," Iruka said rushing out in a panic, leaving a worried sister behind.

Iruka dashed home and started making some tea that would hopefully cool down Mizuki's temper. The man walked out the bedroom with a scowl on his face, Iruka gulped but continued with his task. The tea set was swept out from underneath him and Iruka heard the crash of the china as it shattered against the floor.

"Where have you been?" He said coldly, Iruka knew he couldn't lie because Mizuki's clone had been following him.

"To see my sister," Iruka replied softly and Mizuki snorted.

"Did I give you permission to see her?" Mizuki snarled and Iruka pursed his lips and shook his head. Mizuki was close enough that Iruka could inhale his smell, he found no alcohol on his breath.

'He's not drunk? Then I can't use that as an excuse to protect him, he knows what he's doing,' Iruka thought sadly until Mizuki slammed both hands on the counter and made Iruka jump.

"I bet you went to see that demon child as well," Mizuki said and Iruka spun round to face him.

"Naruto is not a de…." Iruka started but a sharp slap hit him across his face, the sting spread right up to his eye and down to his mouth.

"Don't answer back to me, I'm only trying to protect you because I love you. I'm the only one who'll ever love you, look at you! You're plain and boring and there are so many more handsome men out there. You're incredibly lucky that I love you," Mizuki put down and Iruka could hear Anko's voice in his head.

_**Tell me that you love him after everything he does to you**_

_**You can't keep blaming the drink!**_

Iruka fought up the courage and he laughed out loud, Mizuki looked startled but he maintained his aggressive stance.

"What's so funny Iruka?" Mizuki's voice warned and the laughter stopped.

"You love me? Of course you don't. If you loved me you wouldn't hit me, or make me feel bad about myself. You wouldn't keep me from my friends and family!" Iruka yelled.

"You have no friends or family! I am your friends and family!" Mizuki screeched and Iruka started laughing again.

"I've tried so hard for us to work! I've dealt with your tantrums and controlling rules and all the beatings and slander! Because I loved you more then I'd ever loved anyone! You don't love me, you love controlling me, abusing me! Do you want the truth Mizuki? You don't love me, you hate me! And believe me the feeling is mutual!" Iruka shouted.

_Slap!_ **PUNCH!**

Iruka ignored the matching sting in his other cheek as he watched his lover sprawled out on the floor nursing a bloody nose. He turned on his heel without looking back and walked out the apartment.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^- FLASHBACK END-^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

* * *

"What happened next?" Kakashi asked.

"I moved in with Anko and 3 nights later, he turned rogue," Iruka's tone gave away his thoughts.

"It wasn't your fault Iruka," Kakashi's low voice soothed but Iruka snorted at him.

"He was fine when we were together, he was unstable and I was the only thing that tethered him to reality. He was so angry and jealous," Iruka's eyes clouded over with painful memories and he reached a hand back to brush over his scar.

"Even as I slept at Anko's we both knew I was going to go back to him, I don't give up on things so easily. I'd given him my heart and I wanted to go back and try again, maybe he would be more stable," Iruka whispered and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"He wasn't stable with you, he hurt you and broke you. If I met him now then there wouldn't be enough of him left to fit in a thimble," Kakashi growled, Iruka looked up at the silver haired man with a soft smile.

"I couldn't hate him but at the same time I was niave to call it love. It was a deep caring I had, I wanted to protect him and make him happy but he kept saying how much he loved me and how our love was strong enough to handle anything. I think I talked myself into believing it was love," the tears slid rapidly down Iruka's face and neither men bothered to catch them.

"You don't hate him? You're too kind you know that? He didn't deserve you," Kakashi complimented and Iruka fought down a blush.

"I didn't hate him….. Until recently. There was an incident in Suna…." Iruka found it hard to discuss but luckily Kakashi stepped in.

"I know about the coma and the nightmare, Tsunade-hime told me. He pretended to be me and he tried to hurt you and….." Kakashi's heart stopped.

"He didn't try to hurt the baby did he?" Kakashi said in alarm, Iruka fiddled with his robe before wiping his tears with the oversized sleeve.

"He told me he'd kill the 'monster' that was inside me, that we could start over and have a family of our own. I told him exactly what I thought of that," Iruka snarled and Kakashi clenched his hands in an effort not to summon his dogs to track the rogue nin.

'He wanted to kill my baby, I would never have known,' the thought scared the legendary Copy-nin.

"But…. What I mean is…. I'm scared to fall in love again Kakashi. I forced myself into believing that Mizuki and I loved each other," Iruka finally sobbed and Kakashi took a step forward but the chunin raised a hand to push him away.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this. After all I know the truth, you're here for your 'heir' and you think as long you keep me happy then you can see the baby but you're wrong! Even if you didn't love me I would let you…." Iruka rambled and Kakashi threw caution to the wind as he enveloped the sitting chunin in a hug.

"A...and even though I told myself I would never put my heart through that trauma again….. It was too late… I'd already fallen for you. Even if you teased me or made me blush or read that damn book in public, I couldn't get you off my mind. But I told myself you could never want someone like me, you were the legend that was Sharingan Kakashi and you deserved the very best," Iruka's muffled voice explained, Kakashi pulled back and lifted the chunin's chin.

'He's baring himself completely, the ultimate sign of trust. There are no defences left,' Kakashi thought and he knew he had to handle it delicately.

"Iruka, I love you with all my heart and soul. I promise that I will never hurt you like Mizuki did and if I ever did then I want you to kill me," Kakashi said and Iruka's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I love you, if I ever hurt you then I wouldn't want to keep living. I know we live for Konoha and I know being a jounin that there's a chance that one day I won't come back. But I want to spend every day I'm in Konoha with you and our baby," Kakashi said seriously. Iruka recovered from his shock and amazement, he took both of Kakashi's hands in his own.

"Kakashi, I'm having twins," Iruka mumbled but he kept eye contact with his fellow shinobi. He watched the emotions flicker across his handsome face, Shock, Disbelief, Realisation, Happiness and finally Love.

"Twins," His voice sounded gravely and Iruka nodded shyly. Kakashi's hands automatically reached towards Iruka's kimono but they stopped when they remembered Iruka was uncomfortable with it.

His hands unwillingly curled into fists and they began to pull away when Iruka latched onto them. Without breaking eye contact Iruka pulled the hands to place them against his clothed stomach. Kakashi's fingers unravelled and they dipped under the edge of the kimono, one hand untied the obi and he gave Iruka one final look before he pulled the soft fabric apart. His eyes trailed over the bronze torso.

'I can admire this later,' He decided as his eyes dropped to Iruka's stomach, he slowly placed both palms on the round surface, his fingers spread across the stretched skin and made sure not to move to let the chunin adjust.

Iruka took deep breaths when he felt the slightly calloused hands of the Copy-nin on his stomach.

'These hands have killed hundreds if not thousands. These hands that can use chidori…' But Iruka ignored the negative thoughts and focussed on the positive ones.

'These hands held me when we made love, they wiped away my tears when I cried and they will never hurt me,' Iruka repeated like a mantra. Kakashi focused his energy and he could sense the two distinct chakra signals, he rubbed Iruka's stomach with his middle fingers and he felt the brunette relax considerably.

"I can feel their chakras," Kakashi said in amazement, finally being able to touch his babies even if it was his beloved's stomach shot his happiness levels through the roof. Iruka picked the hands up and moved them lower and to the right, Kakashi raised an eyebrow but both shot up when he felt a kick.

"They're always worse when you're around. Constantly kicking as if to let you know that they're there," Iruka smiled. Kakashi leaned forward and pressed an ear to the stomach, Iruka opened his mouth to question but he thought better of it.

'Crazy jounins and their strange habits,' Iruka thought as Kakashi moved his ear around Iruka's belly.

"So much like you're summons it's unbelievable," Iruka said tenderly, Kakashi leaned a knee between Iruka's open legs and he embraced the chunin's body. Iruka felt the man cling to him and he hugged him back, brown eyes dilated when he felt a warm drop on his shoulder.

"Kakashi….. Are you crying?" Iruka whispered and Kakashi laughed into his shoulder.

"I blame the hormones," Kakashi joked and Iruka pouted.

"Hey, you don't have hormones baka," Iruka snapped happily and Kakashi laughed with childlike glee again.

"You wound me Iruka, you really do," Kakashi joked and Iruka pushed him away and with help from Kakashi he got to his feet.

"Shizune will wound both of us if we leave lunch any later," Iruka rolled his eyes.

* * *

Charlotte: Yay Another chapter completed **Gai thumbs up**

Iruka: And the next chapter?

Charlotte: Well I'm busy tomorrow but I can try to get it done tomorrow night, hmmm we'll see.

Anyway: NEXT CHAPTER! We find out why Kakashi went to Iruka's room and the gang travel back to Suna! Naruto may even make an appearance! :D

Thanks for reading it means a lot :D Drop me a review!

**Review Question: What's your favorite... letter ^_^ Letter? That doesn't even make sense to me! Oh well, My favourite letter is the letter 'V' because i love flashing the peace sign :D My sister's fav letter is 'L' because her name is Lucy :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Charlotte: Heyaz xxx Sorry for the wait but I have to spend a week down at my dads :( He doesn't know I write Yaoi so I have be a ninja and type in the dark lol

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc

Charlotte: This chapter is quite long but I will give you a summary

({- Iruka meets Kakashi's nin-dogs, Shikamaru and Neji face the council and Sasuke and Naruto go all the way **Sorry no details :( Saving my first lemon for Kaka/Iru later on in story** -})

Read on and review :)

* * *

Chapter 24

Iruka watched the Copy-nin return to his room after lunch with a soft smile, he felt the eyes of a gossiper on him and he surveyed the area. Shizune had slithered up to his side with a large grin showing off every single pearly white tooth.

"So things are cool? Between you and Kakashi-san?" She hinted and Iruka nodded with a blush.

"Yeah, I ended up telling him all about Mizuki. I didn't want it to be one of those things that hung over our heads. Plus he….. He told me he loved me," Iruka said the last part quietly but the woman still heard him, she gave a squeal of glee before hugging the chunin.

"What did you say?" she said with wide eyes in anticipation.

"I told him that I was having twins and then we came down to lunch, nothing else happened. I think I'll give him some space, he'll be in shock about obtaining two instead of one," Iruka laughed and Shizune looked at him cryptically.

"You didn't say you loved him back?" Shizune said and Iruka's eyes grew distant.

"It's not that I didn't want to but…. Something was off about the timing. I'll tell him soon, promise!" Iruka convinced but Shizune was sure he was trying to convince himself rather then her.

"Okay, but say it soon okay? Go upstairs and get packed, we're leaving for Suna in the morning," She said in a motherly tone, Iruka nodded and waddled towards the stairs.

'It'll probably take us an extra few hours with Iruka-kun in his condition. Temari will be so excited to see him,' Shizune thought about her blonde friend with a grin.

'I bet she's been trying to knit again, shame she has no talent in it. A great ninja but a bad knitter,' Shizune rambled and she started to clean the living room.

* * *

Iruka's hand rested on top of the cold doorknob and he was in the middle of turning it when he heard his name being cold, he looked to his right and saw Kakashi leaning against the wall with his nose in his favourite book. Iruka abandoned the doorknob and he stomped over to the older man, he tried to swipe the book but Kakashi's reflexes were quicker.

"Did you call me?" Iruka said trying to hide his discomfort and Kakashi nodded, he started to walk away. Iruka remained still for a few seconds before following him at a distance.

'Maybe I should call Shizune up here…. No…. I have to trust him,' Iruka reasoned, they both stood in front of a light oak door.

"I need a favor," Kakashi said and the anxiety grew in the brunette.

"What is it Kakashi?" Iruka bit his lip but Kakashi's gloved hand slipped into Iruka's in a gesture of comfort.

"Nothing to worry about, just thought that I should let the pack know about… you know," Kakashi said using his spare hand to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. Iruka nodded and gave a sweet smile.

"It'll be okay, I've already met Pakkun so how many in the pack?" Iruka tried to keep the nervous tremor out of his voice.

"There are eight all together, I'll introduce you when we get in but I don't expect you to remember all the names," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, I have a photographic memory. It's a real help being a teacher an all," Iruka said squeezing the Copy-nin's hand. Kakashi pulled Iruka into the room. The room had cream coloured walls with a peach duvet on both single beds and certain feminine features.

"It wasn't my choice, Jiraiya said it would help his inspiration for his new character," Kakashi defended and Iruka crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't say anything Kakashi," Iruka smirked, Kakashi pulled his mask down and pulled his forehead protector off. He placed it on Iruka's lap and brown eyes looked curiously at Kakashi, Kakashi couldn't resist Iruka's cuteness so he leaned in a pecked Iruka's forehead. The chunin blushed and ran two fingers over the cold metal. Kakashi slid his gloves off and bit the edge of his thumb and 8 loud poofs resounded. The dogs milled about for a moment until everyone's attention was on their Alpha. Kakashi nodded towards Iruka and the dogs started sniffing around him, Iruka remained perfectly still and tried to relax. Pakkun didn't sniff the sensei, he had already memorised Iruka's scent.

"Good to see you Iruka-sensei," Pakkun said gruffly and Iruka smiled at the pug.

"Back at you Pakkun, I hope you've been well?" Iruka said politely and the Pug grinned.

"I've been fine, you look….. Healthy," Pakkun said and Iruka laughed happily.

"Yeah, let's stick with healthy," Iruka scolded playfully. The dogs, finally content with the visitor stared up at the chunin with bright eyes, all of them knew about humans and were slightly confused at the pregnant man on Kakashi's bed. Bisuke wanted to nip the chunin's hand as punishment for stressing out their boss but he saw the forehead protector and he backed down.

"Introductions! This is Bull," Kakashi said pointing to the large black Bulldog. Iruka didn't stand up but he tried to bow low from where he sat.

"Hello Bull, it's a pleasure," Iruka said and after a moment of thought the silent dog nodded and bowed. An angry looking dog stepped forward and tried his best to look intimidating.

'Reminds me of Sasuke, trying to push people away because he's misunderstood,' Iruka thought as he smiled warmly at the dog.

"Urushi," Kakashi warned but Iruka waved him off.

"It's good to meet you Urushi," Iruka said honestly and the angry eyes blinked up at him.

"Y.. You're not afraid of me?" Urushi asked and Iruka shook his head.

"I want to be friends," Iruka said and the dog bent down on one leg before retreating away. A brown dog with a white muzzle nuzzled the angry dog's side before padding over to Iruka.

"This is Ūhei, he's Urushi's mate," Kakashi explained. The bandaged dog sat down and wagged his tail.

"It's great to meet you Ūhei, you have a lovely mate," Iruka complimented and Ūhei growled contentedly.

"Likewise Iruka-sensei," the dog smirked and Iruka scratched his head in confusion at the statement. The dogs stared in wonder at the innocent and oblivious chunin and they anxiously waited for their introductions to end so they could properly scent the pups Iruka was carrying.

A silver dog with a large black crest that looked like a mohawk stalked forwards with a grin.

"Shiba is this dog," Kakashi said slowly and Iruka nodded. He noticed the forehead protector around the dog's neck was loosening and would fall.

"May I Shiba?" Iruka asked and the dog finally noticed the falling accessory. The dog nodded and Iruka leaned forward and began to re-tie the knot tightly. He pulled back and clapped his hands together.

"There! All fixed, It's good to meet you Shiba," Iruka smiled and the dog backed away with his head low as a sign of respect. A cheeky looking tan dog jumped forward quickly and nearly sat on Iruka's feet. Iruka noticed the Naruto-like whiskers on the dog and he resisted the urge to pet him.

"I'm Guruko!" He chirped and Iruka reached out a hand and patted him on his head. A larger dog with dark glasses stepped forward as well, he eyed the chunin up and down before nodding.

"Akino," He grunted. The final dog yapped from the back and he stormed towards the other two.

"Guruko! Akino! You don't approach Boss's mate with such an attitude," Bisuke snapped but neither dog paid any attention.

"It's fine, really! It'll save Kakashi's voice," Iruka smiled knowingly and the Copy-nin moved over to sit beside Iruka. The two dogs retreated and the droopy eyed dog inspected the chunin closely.

"Be firm, don't break eye contact. He's assessing you position in the pack," Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear. The staring match went on for a while until Bisuke let out a small whimper, he lifted his paw as if he'd hurt it and Iruka reached for him to help.

When the hand got close to the 'injured' dog, Bisuke sprang forward with his teeth bared. Iruka's ninja reflexes saved him, he twisted his wrist and grabbed the dog by the scruff of his neck. He lifted the dog up and Bisuke sighed and smirked at him.

"I approve," He said and Iruka's face broke into a grin of relief. He placed the dog down and made sure to watch carefully in case the injury was real. Bisuke shook his head at the brunette's concern and he settled at Iruka's feet. Iruka could feel the babies pushing against his bladder and he used the edge of the bed to push himself up, Kakashi was beside him immediately in case he fell.

"I'm fine Kakashi, I'm just going to the bathroom. Had I known I was taking an initiation then I would have gone before," Iruka grumbled as he left the room to go to the en suite in his own room.

* * *

"You scented the pregnancy, Why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi said with venom in his voice, Pakkun fought the urge to shrink back and cry.

"Hyuuga brat told me to keep quiet. Said Iruka-sensei wanted to tell you himself," Pakkun shrugged.

"Why is he pregnant? I was under the impression that human males couldn't carry a pup," Bisuke asked curiously and Kakashi was tempted to pull his book out and ignore his summons.

"It was the mission he was sent on. It's an experimental jutsu that has the potential to improve a lot of people's lives and improve population," Kakashi said solemnly.

"He tricked you into sleeping with him knowing he would get pregnant?" Bisuke said wisely and Kakashi laughed.

"No, I knew it was him before I slept with him. I chose to sleep with him but I didn't know of the jutsu. I think it's worked out okay though," Kakashi smirked and Bisuke rolled his eyes. The dogs began whispering before they came to the same conclusion.

"We'll protect your mate and pups boss," They choruses and the silver haired man gave a look of gratitude. All the dogs except Pakkun and Bisuke disappeared. Pakkun plodded out the room to wait for Iruka while Bisuke gave a curious yet perverted look.

"What is it Bisuke?" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"So have you punished him yet? For lying to you and leaving your side for a long period of time," Bisuke elaborated and Kakashi almost face-palmed.

"Well….. Although I abide by the canine rules for most things I refuse to hurt him while he's carrying my babies. Even if he wasn't carrying them, the only pain I would want to cause him is the pleasurable kind," Kakashi leered.

"But you're the Alpha, his Alpha. He's your Beta and no doubt like most Beta's he likes to rebel and be independent and that's fine….. But when he gets unruly you need to remind him who's boss," Bisuke recited and Kakashi pulled out his book and tried to ignore him.

"I understand that but he's…" Kakashi whined.

"As his Alpha you should be pushing him onto his hands and knees and rutting with him until he remembers his place. Keeping him within your jaws symbolises dominance and only when he submits should he be rewarded," Bisuke ranted. Kakashi tried to focus on his book but the mental images that accompanied Bisuke's words were building up.

"He's pregnant," Kakashi said more to himself but the dog still answered.

"Come on, Every male whether he be canine, feline, human or anything else enjoys seeing their mate full to burst with their heirs while their being taken. It's a psychological thing," Bisuke enticed but Kakashi left his fantasies in favor of reality.

"He's heavily pregnant with twins, a rare and unstable pregnancy. I won't take him while he's in such a state. I want my first time with Iruka's male body to be perfect and when he's ready, I have no doubt that he's feeling self conscious about his weight. I….. Can wait until the twins are a bit older," Kakashi said quickly and Bisuke blinked.

"You're growing up brat," He smirked and Kakashi stuck his tongue out at the dog.

"Of course, I'm an adult," Kakashi said puffing out his chest.

"Hm only in the bedroom usually, this commitment may be good for you…. So don't screw it up. No secrets or anything stupid that might set a hormonal Beta off," Bisuke said and Kakashi's ego deflated.

"Don't call Iruka a Beta, he won't get the terminology or he will get the terminology and get pissed. Iruka-sensei will do," Kakashi announced and Bisuke nodded.

"So you're going to punish him?" Bisuke said hopefully and Kakashi gave a stiff nod.

"But you're not going to rut with him? Just a warning?" Bisuke followed and the Copy-nin nodded again.

"Ahh well, there's always the next litter," Bisuke said before disappearing. Kakashi's brain froze at the words.

'Next litter?… hmm….. No focus on the twins first, make sure everything goes smoothly at present,' Kakashi thought.

* * *

Iruka walked back into the room with a cute pout.

"Are they all gone? That's a shame, I wanted to talk to them more," Iruka said and Kakashi enveloped the chunin in a hug, Iruka looked startled but Pakkun recognised the look in his master's eye. Kakashi pulled the chunin closer and softly growled into the tanned neck, Iruka looked startled but he couldn't pull away from the piercing gaze and toned body pressed against his.

"Ka…." Iruka started but Kakashi shushed him.

"Trust me, there's one more thing I need to do to gain Bisuke's approval," Kakashi said and he felt the brunette relax in his arms. Kakashi pulled back and touched his nose to Iruka's.

"I trust you," Iruka whispered and Kakashi tucked his face back into the warm neck with a sigh, he pulled the kimono aside at the top of his neck and placed a wet kiss on the place where Iruka's collarbone meets his neck. Iruka held back a gasp as more kisses rained down on his sensitive skin. Kakashi sucked deeply at the tanned skin, he was getting more intoxicated with the taste of Iruka's skin and being surrounded by the warm scent made him suckle harder. Iruka could feel his knees trembling, he could hear the wet slurps Kakashi made and he couldn't help closing his eyes in bliss. His hands automatically finding their way into the shining silver hair, tangling his fingers in it and mewling softly. Kakashi rubbed small circles in Iruka's swollen stomach and even through the silk Iruka could feel the gesture. Sharp teeth were added into the equation but Iruka only sighed louder, the jolt of pain was sending tingles down his spine.

'I'm not a masochist, I hate pain….. But why does Kakashi….. Make it ….. Aaahhh…. Feel so good?' Iruka inwardly questioned. The pain suddenly was gone and Kakashi licked up any blood or saliva left on the chunin's skin.

"Not turning vampire on me are we Kakashi?" Iruka joked and Kakashi shook his head.

"Bisuke said I needed to dominate and rut with you as a punishment for deceiving me about the conception but I told him I wanted our first time to be special and that I didn't mind waiting until after the babes are born," Kakashi's voice was an octave lower from lack of oxygen. Iruka looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Thank you for postponing it, I know I can't be easy for you. So if you told Bisuke no then what was that all about!" Iruka's voice grew louder and Kakashi gave an upside down U smile.

"I couldn't let you go without a punishment so I lessened the punishment. I'll leave it here no matter how much I want to continue, you really are amazingly beautiful when you're pregnant but I know you're unbelievably stunning when you're back to normal. It's such a temptation to have you in front of me like this," Kakashi growled and Iruka could feel his body responding to it despite his protests.

"I'm so sorry I'm so tempting Kakashi, unfortunately I'm incredibly heavy and uncomfortable with these twins," Iruka finished and Kakashi let go and fell onto his bed.

"Yeah, I know. So I figure we can't have twins every time, next time I might have a chance eh?" Kakashi risked, he knew that the sentence could backfire on him in so many ways but at least there was a small chance he would see a hot angry Iruka. Iruka's entire face resembled a tomato as he gulped, he shook away most of the colour and moved towards the door.

"Maybe If you behave Kakashi," Iruka teased and he closed the door tightly behind him as he left. Kakashi's grin threatened to split his face in two at the answer. Kakashi shut his eyes and fell into an afternoon nap where he dreamed of many little Iruka's and Kakashi's running about.

* * *

Tsunade was about to bash both boys heads together, the tension between them was obvious and she was wanted to call off the meeting but the elders were being stubborn.

'Mean old idiots,' She growled. Shikamaru looked up and the large door and then cast a quick side glance at his boyfriend. Neji was completely rigid, he knew even if he denied it that things wouldn't go well. Their families had gathered enough evidence to bring to the Elders which meant their case was strong. Tsunade pulled a soup flask from her robes and flashed a peace sign at a suspicious Izumo. Izumo looked at the soup flask and he nodded before leaving for the night. Once the chunin was out of sight Tsunade opened the soup flask and found it was full of sake instead. She giggled to herself and began to swig it.

"This is going to turn out bad, they have enough evidence to bring us before the council," Shikamaru said hiding his nervousness.

"We need to come clean about it," Shikamaru continued and Neji snorted.

"Yeah, they'll take that well," Neji said quietly. Shikamaru placed both hands on Neji's shoulders and made sure the boy was looking at him.

"It's troublesome to use so many words so listen good because I'm only saying this once! My feelings for you won't change! They're not a childish crush or a hormonal infatuation. I could go in there and declare that I didn't give damn what my clan thought…. But I do, I care what my mother thinks and my father. I know you care about your clan too but wouldn't they want us to be happy? If I'm not with you Neji then I don't care about my title!" Shikamaru rushed, a crimson blush covered the pale skin and Neji tried his hardest to hold onto his composure.

"Shika, I don't want anyone else. My clan is important but if you're willing to throw caution to the wind then so will I. You're a genius so I'm counting on your plans, What do we do?" Neji said seriously. Shikamaru hooked his hand around the pale hand and made sure to intertwine their fingers.

"We tell the truth and no matter what…. Don't let go of my hand," Shikamaru warned as the large double doors swung open. Taking a deep breath they walked into the chamber hand in hand.

* * *

Yoshino Nara's eyes narrowed as both teenagers walked in, she had expected a fight or a brilliant tale of immaculate lies but to see the proof in front of her was overwhelming.

Hiashi Hyuuga kept a stony expression, he wanted nothing more then to activate the curse seal and knock some sense into his nephew. His upper lips curled into a sneer, the Hokage sat on the middle seat and cleared her throat.

"Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru, you have been called before the council of the Elders because of rumours that have been circling regarding both of you and the secrets of your individual clans," Tsunade announced and everyone remained silent.

"Even thought your entrance speaks for itself it is formalities that I ask the following question. Are you involved in a relationship of a romantic nature with each other?" She asked knowingly and Neji felt a hand squeeze his reassuringly.

"We are," Shikamaru said and his mother's hands clenched.

"It is forbidden under the rules of Konohagakure, If the heir of a clan does not marry and produce an heir then they are stripped of their titles and the entire clan disgraced," She said her normally strong voice held a pleading tone. She eyed her son warily but Shikamaru stared defiantly back at him.

"Also, Neji is a member of the branch house. He is also expected to marry and produce an heir to protect Hinata and Hanabi and their children," Hiashi stated. Neji's shoulders tensed but he continued to hold the Nara's hand like a lifeline.

"How long has this illicit affair been going on?" Shibi Aburama asked curiously and Shikamaru resisted the urge to grit his teeth.

"It's not Illicit, we've been together for just over 2 years," Neji answered and murmurs erupted around the leaders.

"Why couldn't you have just picked a woman? Like all those before you, you think breaking tradition for a ….. Teenage experiment is okay?" Yoshino snapped and Shikamaru glared at her.

"It isn't some teenage experiment, do you think we would risk the wrath of the elders for a whim?" He said coldly. She ran a hand through her hair and pursed her lips. She wanted her son to be happy but they needed an heir or generations of effort would be wasted.

Choza Akimichi handed her a small sweet cake, it had relaxing agents in it and she took it with a grateful smile. Tsunade decided to step in before more damage could be done.

"I've placed files that details a top secret mission that we're co-operating with Sunagakure on. It's a rare jutsu that can allow males to carry a child, I think that is the answer everyone is looking for. A way for both Shikamaru and Neji to have an heir but that allows them to stay together," Tsunade said with a grin, the heads of the clans looked over the files with interest.

"This was only discovered last year, I'm assuming it's being tested by Suna ninjas," Tsume Inuzuka said in an agitated tone.

"Yes a few Suna ninjas have tried it and the conception and carrying went well, They are due to give birth in a month or so," Tsunade said.

"But these ninja are from Suna, the climate and many other variables are different from here. There is no guarantee that it would work on someone who lives in Konoha," Inoichi Yamanaka questioned, Tsunade sighed but knew she would have to reveal the mission.

"That's why I sent a leaf nin to Suna to learn the jutsu, he conceived well and is due in 4 months," She said, shocked faces looked at each other but everyone noticed the two teenagers stay the same.

"You knew about this mission!" Tsume screeched and Shikamaru stepped forward.

"The Kazekage's uncle is the one who perfected the jutsu, we were called there when observations needed taken or guards were needed," He explained.

"Who is the ninja you sent for this task?" Asuma asked with interest. The boys looked to the blonde leader who nodded for them to continue.

"Umino Iruka, Leaf Ninja, Chunin level," Neji said and shocked outbursts echoed round the room. Most of the clans had children taught by the chunin or knew the kind man from outside his work, Asuma felt his blood run cold.

"All other details are confidential, the point is that the Jutsu works," Tsunade yelled and the room quietened.

"I approve of these two using the jutsu and in the end it is their decision but support from their clans would help them immensely," She said sternly. Yoshino felt a smile come onto her face, she was incredibly disappointed that she wasn't getting a beautiful daughter in law but she had to admit that Neji Hyuuga was beatiful in his own way.

"You knew about the preparation of this jutsu, you could have walked away from both clans and dishonoured us but you decided to stick in and find a loop hole," Shikaku said proudly.

"Of course, we would never want to betray our clans unless we had no choice. Our clans are very important to us," Neji replied, Shikaku looked the boy up and down before nodding in acceptance. Hiashi frowned deeper as the other leaders started to agree to the jutsu.

"Neji is part of my clan and I do not approve. It would be a disgrace for him to marry another of the same gender," He said stubbornly, Neji didn't react because he'd had a feeling his uncle would react in that way.

"You would deny him happiness and a chance to live his life in a way that doesn't dishonour your clan? Just because you're closed minded, would you rather he be stuck in a loveless marriage to some nameless noble? Because he's less likely to produce an heir that way," Tsunade snarled, Hiashi cocked an eyebrow in a sign that he was listening.

"First, It has been proven that more children are conceived if there is a mutual love between the parents, chakra and feelings play a large part in the making of a child. Also the jutsu has a higher success rate in pregnancy then normal ones. If a woman and a man had unprotected sex 20 times then the chances of pregnancy are 13/20 but using the jutsu a man's chances rise up to 19/20," She said smartly and the Clan heads looked impressed by the statistics. Hiashi could feel his grip slipping on them.

"The child being born of a branch house member would be cursed at 3," He declared and both Yoshino and Shikaku sprang up in objection.

"No way, that child would be the Nara heir and therefore if you cursed it then it would be treason!" Yoshino yelled.

"You expect me to throw away years of tradition? Who will protect the main house?" He spat and Neji snorted at him loud enough to grab his attention.

"Well everyone could protect everyone, it seems to work for the other clans," Neji said and the other clan leaders cheered in agreement. Hiashi's eyes grew colder as he watched the boy.

"You would throw away an important tradition for this Nara!" Hiashi sounded outraged and Shikamaru moved to talk but Neji stopped him.

"Important tradition? It's a horrific tradition and most of the clans got rid of their more traumatic ones years ago. That tradition limits someone and controls them, it is as if you are playing God Uncle. I understand it is to protect our Byakugan but couldn't the curse mark be placed upon a Hyuuga while they lay on their death bed?" Neji said honestly.

"What if Hinata-sama or Hanabi-sama, God forbid should die out on a mission? The secret would be taken. So either brand everyone with the curse seal or brand no one else," Neji said angrily, Shikamaru squeezed his hand an Neji fell back into silence. Hiashi thought this over and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I will abolish the ritual and I shall work to protect the secret by training our warriors better. By branding their curse mark on them, I am effectively saying that they are expected to die and be unworthy. No Hyuuga is unworthy, Hyuuga's are bred to be perfect," Hiashi decided, Shikaku got out his chair and walked around to the Hyuuga leader. Hiashi stood up and he was shocked when a hand was offered to him.

"To a fresh start and a better future," he suggested, The dark haired man frowned but he reached out to clasp the hand anyway. Both teenagers felt the relief flood through them at the gesture.

"Everything discussed in this room doesn't leave it, especially regarding Umino Iruka's mission and status. Everyone is dismissed, Asuma please stay behind," She roared and the room cleared.

* * *

Asuma lit a cigarette and took a long drag, Tsunade took a large swig of her sake and they both sighed in unison.

"You can't tell Kurenai or anyone else," She muttered and Asuma sweat dropped.

"I thought you'd say that but if Anko, Kurenai or Izumo find out I knew and didn't tell them…. Life wouldn't be worth living," He said blowing smoke away in large rings.

"Naruto is leaving for Suna tomorrow, it'll take him a day and a half to get there for the Kazekage's birthday. Let him have some time alone with Iruka-kun. Hopefully with the Elders clued in I can do a few things," She said sipping the last drop.

"What things?" He asked.

"First, I want to broadcast that the jutsu works. It's a medical break through and I want it to be announced. Although with Akanbou's help he can update it accordingly, probably adding a vagina for the birth so people can choose natural or C-section. Second, I want to bring Iruka-kun back to Konoha, no doubt Kakashi will be trying to convince him as well." Tsuande rambled but Asuma's wide eyes stopped her.

"Kakashi! You sent him to see the person he cares about pregnant! That's harsh," Asuma croaked and the drunken woman grinned.

"No I sent him to go see Iruka-kun and ..." She hinted, it took Asuma minute to comprehend what she was saying.

"He's the father? Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi?….. You didn't mention that!" Asuma said and he mentally chuckled at the image of the Copy-nin holding a baby with an awkward stance.

"The less you know the better right? Either way… Iruka-kun should be back for his 6th month so let him relax in Suna for a month and help Naruto get used to it," She winked. Asuma knew not to argue with the woman when she was drunk, so he left to find Shikamaru and get the full story on his secret affair that even Asuma hadn't spotted.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru didn't speak on their way back to their home, they had managed to avoid interrogations by the families and just wanted to sink back into their own little world. Shikamaru turned the key in the lock and made sure to let Neji enter their apartment first. He shut the door behind them with his foot and moved to flick the light on when a strong hand on his wrist stopped him. The light from the moon shone through the window was pouring down on the Hyuuga, his breath caught in his throat at his ethereal angel. Shikamaru wrapped himself around Neji and tightly locked his arms, Neji shook his head with an amused expression at this. One pale arm came up to grasp the front of Shikamaru's uniform while the other snaked around the lazy man's neck.

"They approve, no more secrets. Let it go," Shikamaru whispered into Neji's ear, Neji felt lighter as if a great burden was lifted.

"We're going to be a topic for gossips tomorrow," Neji said dryly and Shikamaru laughed.

"Well let's give them something to gossip about," Shikamaru said huskily and Neji fought the blush. Shikamaru turned his head and leaned towards his lover.

"Shika," Neji whispered leaning in to close the gap but just as their lips were about to touch.

**BAM!**

The door behind Shikamaru burst open sending both men sprawling onto the ground, both men glared at the blonde and the bewildered raven.

"Guys I..!" Naruto exclaimed but when he noticed their position he blushed and scratched his head.

"Eh eh…. Bad time?" He joked. Shikamaru stood up and Neji followed suit, the Hyuuga moved over to the living room and he leaned against the back of the couch.

"What is it Naruto? Sasuke," Shikamaru said curtly. The Uchiha nodded in greeting but he was still trying to piece together what had happened in the last blur of 10 minutes.

'We were eating at the ramen stand, dobe was complaining about the handcuffs. That woman behind the bar…. Aname or something said Shikamaru and Neji were back and then I was being pulled at full speed,' Sasuke raised his free hand to rub his temple.

"No one told me you got back! I heard it from Ayame-chan that you were called before the Elders! Was it to do with you two being together?" Naruto said in one breath, Sasuke blinked and looked between the two men.

'Together? Well well,' Sasuke thought and as if hearing his thoughts Neji glared at him.

"Yes, our Clans found out but everything is fine. You're here about Iruka-sensei correct?" Shikamaru guessed and the blonde nodded.

"Yeah! Is he okay? We're leaving for Suna tomorrow morning so I need to know if he's hurt," Naruto whined.

"You both are? Has the Hokage allowed it?" Shikamaru asked and his eyes were drawn to the handcuffs that connected them.

"Ahh I see, still a threat Sasuke? Iruka-sensei is fine," Shikamaru said crossing his arms in a lazy manner.

"He's okay? Phew I was worried, are you going with us tomorrow?" Naruto said and Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, we'll catch up with Iruka-sensei at a later date. Right now we need to stay here and sort everything between our clans," Neji answered for him. Neji moved from the couch to stand beside his lover.

"Okay, I'll tell him you said Hi, Bye Shikamaru. Bye Nej…. Sasuke?" Naruto sounded confused. Both pale men with raven hair was glaring at each other intensely, no sound was made until the conversation through their eyes was over.

"Hn," Sasuke sounded pleased.

"Hn," Neji agreed. Naruto scratched his head and Shikamaru shrugged at him.

"Uke powers?" Naruto said and both the Sharingan and the Byakugan was turned on him. Shikamaru wanted to face palm at his friend's stupidity.

"Don't call me the U word dobe, don't automatically assume you'll be Seme," Sasuke snarled and Neji backed him up.

"Okay, Okay. Sheesh," Naruto said and he pulled on the handcuff, both bloodline limits were dropped and Shikamaru and Neji were left alone again.

Shikamaru ran a hand down his face and exhaled loudly.

"Those two… are very troublesome," Shikamaru said moving towards the bedroom.

"Hn," Neji agreed holding onto his boyfriend's hand.

* * *

Naruto for once was quiet, he could feel the killing intent blaring from Sasuke and he wanted to keep alive to see Iruka. He turned to his pack and double checked everything, he checked the clock - 10:32 p.m and watched Sasuke prepare. The Uchiha moved with a certain grace that the blonde didn't have and it intrigued him. His eyes trailed down the blood red jacket with a high collar and down the black jeans that clung to his shapely legs. **(1)**

'What are we to each other? I've kissed him, he's kissed me. I've always thought we were like brothers …. But brothers don't make out. Even though we've done all this he hasn't said where he wants it to go, no declarations of love or promises. Thinking about it, Sasuke isn't the mushy gushy type and after spending those years with Orochimaru….' Naruto analysed and he was distracted for enough time for the Uchiha to turn around. Sasuke had felt the bright blue eyes glued to him and he span round to tell the dobe to stop it but the blonde looked deep in thought.

"People without brains shouldn't think so hard dobe," Sasuke smirked and Naruto jolted out of his thoughts.

"Shut up teme! I'm gonna be Hokage! I have a brain!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay if you say so. I'm nearly ready," Sasuke announced, Naruto stood up and walked closer to the raven. Sasuke remained still and fought the urge to shy away from him.

"Why Sasuke? Why did you kiss me?" Naruto mumbled, he raised his thumb up and dragged it over Sasuke's pale pink lips. Sasuke blushed and snapped his head to the side.

"…. I…. You kissed me first!" Sasuke growled and Naruto gave a bitter laugh.

"So it was just a retaliation," He said softly and Sasuke scoffed.

"I didn't know you knew such a big word dobe," Sasuke said trying to divert his attention away. Naruto looped both arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer.

"But that's just it isn't it? You don't know about what things happened while you were away, I don't know what happened in Orochimaru's lair," Naruto said and the Raven's entire body tensed at the snake's name.

"But I want to know, I want you to be able to trust me enough to tell me," Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's cheek and the Uchiha didn't feel like moving him.

"But you're too proud. You're arrogant, ruthless and don't give a damn what anyone thinks," Naruto chuckled and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Or at least that's how you seem to everyone else. But I can see the real you, without needing the Sharingan or Byakugan and I know why….. Because you let me and I...," Naruto kissed the raven chastely.

"...am so honoured. You always try to further yourself to surpass everyone else because you feel the need to save them to make up for the massacre. You wrinkle your nose when you don't like someone and with everyday that passes I can see the light in your eyes growing," Naruto said seriously and Sasuke felt like all his muscles were frozen.

'Why do you see me? How can a dobe see all the things I've hidden? Why do let him?…. I know that answer now,' Sasuke thought, he gulped and tried to pull away but the strong arms tightened around him.

"I can see you, you're vulnerable and angry but you're pride will never let you admit it, but you don't need to admit it to me Sasuke. I can see it," Naruto said soothingly.

"I love you," Naruto said and Sasuke doubled his attempts to get away, he landed a strong chakra punch on Naruto's chest and fled to the living room. Naruto was hot on his heels.

"You can't!" Sasuke said, his eyes a mixture of confusion and insanity.

"Why can't I?" Naruto shouted and the Uchiha's mind floundered for an answer.

"Sakura, you love her remember?" Sasuke coaxed and Naruto grinned at him.

"Nah, Sakura-chan is cute but she's no you," Naruto smiled and Sasuke could feel his heartbeat pounding in his head.

"Stop joking dobe! What do you think is meant to happen? I say it back and everything is all lovey and perfect? Like hell will it be like that. So what if I'm…. Not up to scratch right now? I'm still your rival! I like insulting you, sparring you…. Don't think if I say it then I'm going to change," Sasuke snarled and Naruto was shocked at how open the Uchiha was being.

"I don't want you to change, I'm in love with you! The you right here! The one who insults me and acts like an arrogant bastard!" Naruto roared and Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Naruto crossed the room and held the Uchiha close again. Sasuke placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders and clenched the black fabric tightly.

"Dobe, you better not be joking," Sasuke muttered, Naruto gave a fox-like grin.

"Would I joke about that?" He grinned and Sasuke pinched a whiskered cheek in his fingers, he stretched it out a few times before letting it go.

"Owww Sasuke," Naruto pouted and the Uchiha leaned forward and dragged the tip of his nose against the reddened skin.

"**Yeesss even if he's unaware of it he's responding to our Alpha chakra, good little bitch,"** Kyuubi purred but Naruto ignored him in favour of kissing Sasuke.

The ravens hands curled into the blonde's spikes and tugged enthusiastically on them, Naruto smirked and pushed his tongue into the willing boy's mouth. The tongues tangled and fought for dominance. Naruto groped the Uchiha's ass and Sasuke gasped and lost the battle, not that he cared.

Naruto started nipping at the pale neck and Sasuke brought his mouth close to Naruto's ear and whispered the 3 words he wanted to hear. Naruto's eyes widened and a new wave of lust and hunger washed over him. He lifted Sasuke up and hooked both of Sasuke's legs over his hipbones, Naruto continued to kiss him as he carried the Uchiha to the bedroom.

* * *

"He didn't touch me," Sasuke wheezed, he was trying to come down from the high of his orgasm. Naruto was in a similar state laying beside him.

"Hm?" He asked innocently.

"Orochimaru, He never touched me. That doesn't mean he didn't want to, the looks he gave me and the things he said were enough to make my skin crawl. He said 'I don't want my little Uchiha to be bloody and broken, I won't damage your body'," Sasuke sneered in an impression of the snake. Naruto clasped the Uchiha's hand and grinned.

"I'm glad, that snake bastard. So I got be your first?" Naruto added, Sasuke's pride kicked in and he tried to turn away.

"Don't be so embarrassed, you were my first too," Naruto rested his spare hand behind his head, he saw the disbelieving look the raven cast him and he frowned in response.

"What you don't believe me? It's because I'm so amazing right? Someone as handsome as me and who's such a great ninja…." Naruto bragged and Sasuke shook his head.

"You were travelling with a well known pervert, you travelled to so many places. It's hard to believe you didn't find a girl of interest," Sasuke said dryly. The blue eyes burned with a loving intensity.

"Yeah some girls were cute, some were pretty and there were a few offers but….. I was looking for you," Naruto said, Sasuke buried his head in the tan shoulder to hide his blush.

"Go to sleep, we've got to be up early to find Iruka-sensei, remember?" Sasuke's muffled voice said.

"Are you going to be okay moving? It doesn't hurt too much does it?" Naruto blinked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm a ninja so I can handle a bit of pain," Sasuke said jumping out of bed to prove it but the minute he stood he felt a horrible paralysing pain. He gritted his teeth together and slowly moved, Naruto leaned up on an elbow and watched him.

"Sasuke I don't think…" Naruto said nervously and the Uchiha shot him a glare.

"I'm taking a hot bath to loosen my muscles, I'll be fine in the morning. Go to sleep," Sasuke said finally and he shut the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

**(1) = I didn't want Sasuke in anything obvious so I found this photo online and it inspired me, so this is his outfit -**

http:/ .com/2009/06/sasuke-uchiha .html Without spaces

Charlotte: To be perfectly honest, even though there is some hotness in it... I wasn't really happy with this chapter **pout** oh well xx

The next chapter has **Kaka/Iru Lime **- Le gasp :O I'll post it soon but please keep review coming in because it makes my fingers uber fast!

**Review Question: What's your favourite Ice-cream? If you don't like Ice-cream then What's your favourite dessert? - **

**My favourite ice cream haaass to be the one I was eating while typing this chapter... CHOCOLATE! My favourite dessert excluding ice cream is... Banoffee pie :P Yummy xx**


	25. Chapter 25

Charlotte: Hey I'm finally back ! Because there is _**lime**_ in this chapter I was too embarrassed to read it back over lol. I'm just a sensitive soul, especially compared to others my age Ha ha.

I would have written earlier but I got my letter from the hospital saying I needed a brain scan O_O Upon telling my parents they both replied 'What? To check if you have a brain?' ... -_- They are so lovely to me, NOT! lol

Iruka: Disclaimer - She doesn't own Naruto or the Characters but she does own Mitomeru (OC)

Anyway... On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 25

Iruka looked upon the gates of Suna with a smile, it felt like he was seeing the city for the first time again. He pulled the deep red cloak around him and made sure he was completely disguised.

"Just as amazing as before, right Iruka-kun?" Shizune sang and Iruka nodded. Kakashi couldn't see the appeal of the city, all he knew Suna for was bad experiences and missions.

'Not all bad, I slept with Iruka in Suna,' A voice in his head told him and he nodded. A woman with her blonde hair flowing around her shoulders greeted them, she beamed brightly and jumped up and down at the sight of them. Iruka moved quickly towards her with Kakashi attached to his hip, the man had become incredibly possessive since the dog's initiation.

"Temari-chan, you look well," Iruka commented politely and Temari grinned and ushered them all to the privacy of the palace. Gaara heard his sister return and he swiftly dismissed some advisors and made his way to the secure meeting room.

Iruka sat down on a plushy chair and let Shizune and Temari squeal words at each other, he ignored them and instead focussed on the Copy-nin.

'He's been acting strange. Maybe he's worried about people knowing, I knew it….. No it wouldn't be that, Maybe it's something to do with what he came to my room for the other day,' Iruka vowed to talk to the silver haired man later.

"Iruka-sensei, I hope you're condition didn't hinder your travel progress?" Gaara said politely and Iruka nodded and tried to bow.

"No, it was fine Kazekage-sama. You remember Hatake Kakashi?" Iruka asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Good afternoon Hatake-san. I trust the trip here was…. Uneventful," Gaara hinted and Kakashi nodded again.

"Okay, Shizune-san can check over Iruka-sensei in the bedroom he used and then I think our herbalist is out in the herb garden," Gaara announced. Shizune blinked and clapped her hands together.

"Jin? Thank you Kazekage-sama. I will attend to Iruka-kun at once," She said helping the brunette stand up, his legs were determined to go to sleep after the long trek. Temari left with them to coo over how big Iruka was getting.

"Oh Iruka-sensei? The other men who tested the jutsu are staying close to here if you want to speak with them later? They are further along then you so they might be able to give you some helpful tips," Gaara called and he shut the door over. His emerald eyes flickered to the other men. Kakashi scratched his thumb and a pug appeared.

"Go with Iruka while I talk to the Kazekage," Kakashi ordered and the pug flew out the window.

* * *

"I believe congratulations are in order Hatake-san," Gaara said, Kankuro automatically pulled out some glasses and sake. He poured everyone a drink, Jiraiya downed his in a tsunade like fashion whilst Kakashi and Kankuro sipped carefully.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama," Kakashi replied. Gaara could see the Copy-nin was distracted but he let it go.

"So you plan to stay with Iruka-sensei through the pregnancy and the child's birth?" Gaara questioned, he cared about the sunny chunin and he knew how fickle the Copy-nin could be.

"Children, he's having twins," Kakashi stated and Gaara resembled an innocent child, his eyes lit up and his mouth was forming a perfect little smile.

"Really?" Gaara said softly, he coughed and put on his emotionless mask again.

"Yes Kazekage-sama, to answer your previous question I do plan on staying with him for the pregnancy and birth but I'm also staying with Iruka for good. I refuse to leave him or my children," Kakashi said and he couldn't help laughing at himself mentally.

'You sound like Iruka, a worried parent,' He laughed.

"Well my birthday celebration is tomorrow evening, Naruto will be arriving tomorrow morning and I've been told that he has Rock Lee and Uchiha Sasuke with him," Gaara said running his finger round the rim of his glass with a bored face.

"Rock Lee? Mini Gai? Why's he coming?" Kakashi asked and Kankuro threw Gaara a look.

"H.. He's an ambassador for Konoha and in the effort to secure a peaceful _**relationship **_with Konoha he will be attending my party," Gaara stressed one word in particular and Kakashi caught on.

"Oh, I see. Well what are we going to do about Iruka? If Mini Gai finds out then he's definitely going to tell Gai," Kakashi said and Kankuro looked to his brother for answers.

"Lee will not tell Gai-san, even if I have to get orders from the Hokage that he is kept here so communication isn't an option. Hokage-sama sent me a letter saying she wished to bring Iruka-sensei back to Konoha at the end of February, how do you feel about this?" Gaara insisted.

"It's what I had intended to do, I'm fine with that plan," Kakashi said. He didn't relish the thought of having to face his friends and an irate Anko but he knew Iruka would be safest and happiest there.

"Good," Gaara said and he drank his glass quickly and left to do his dreaded paperwork.

* * *

The chakra was comforting to Iruka, he was laying down in the room,Temari watched the inspection with vivid interest.

"Temari-chan I'm not a piece of meat," Iruka joked and she blushed and backed away.

"Sorry It's good to see you, What's with Kakashi-sensei being here?" She asked and Iruka sighed.

"I couldn't lie to him, I invited him to meet me and after he'd got over his shock he decided he wanted to be a part of it," Iruka said and Shizune tutted loudly.

"Don't say that! He's here for you Iruka-kun too. He told Iruka-kun he loved him and Iruka-kun hasn't said it back," Shizune gossiped, Temari looked like a fish.

"Why the hell not?" She yelled and Iruka patted her hand to calm her down.

"I'll tell him soon okay? But I think you should tell her the news Shizune-chan," Iruka nudged and the black haired girl smiled.

"Iruka-kun is having twins!" She shouted and Temari leapt on the pregnant man with an excited laugh. Iruka was glad she took his bump into consideration but having a woman putting all her weight on his chest was tiring his lungs out.

"Oi, let Iruka-sensei breathe," A gruff voice said from the open window, they all turned their heads as Pakkun jumped onto the bed beside Iruka. Temari got off and sat down on a chair with a pout.

"Hey Pakkun," Iruka chirped and the dog smiled at him.

"Iruka-sensei," He acknowledged. Iruka reached a hand back and scratched behind one of his ears, Pakkun closed his eyes and was content with the attention he was getting.

"So are you ready to tell Naruto?" Temari asked as Iruka pulled his top down. He was wearing some comfy black slacks with a large blue T-shirt that fit over him snugly. Iruka felt a great sadness overwhelm his at her words.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready, but I better get it over with. He's going to hate me," Iruka suddenly sobbed and Shizune was the only one who wasn't startled by it. She pulled out a box of tissues and handed it to Iruka, he scrubbed furiously at his face.

"Hormones," Shizune mouthed to the blonde and the dog, they both nodded and mouthed "ohhhh'.

"He won't hate you, you're his favourite sensei. You two are like brothers so stop jumping to conclusions," Shizune scolded. Iruka pouted at her and Temari laughed at the cute expression.

"You don't know that, but I think you're right. When he gets over the whole shock thing, I think he'll be more pissed at Kakashi for getting me pregnant," Iruka laughed.

* * *

Temari and Iruka were walking down a back path from the palace towards some smaller but no less ornate buildings, Kakashi stalking them in the trees at a safe distance. They were all small apartments and Temari lured him over to a door.

"Mitomeru! It's me, open up I brought Iruka-sensei," Temari called through the letter box and after a rattling of chains the door was pulled open. Temari pushed Iruka in first and she shut the door behind them, Kakashi moved to a nearby tree to make sure his lover was protected.

'Lover? I want us to be but Iruka still hasn't replied. He told me he was scared to fall in love but… I guess I'll just have to trust that he'll be able to express himself freely to me one day. But what do I call him then? I'll ask later,' Kakashi thought and his eyes widened as he peered in.

Iruka walked into a warm room, the walls were a rich red and the laminate floors made it seem luxurious. There was a fireplace that was turned on and red leather furniture. A man with long red hair was sitting on a chair by the fire, his grey eyes held a certain warmth and knowledge. Iruka sat down on a couch opposite him and looked over him closely. A large bump was visible through the warm Suna robes, winter had set in and although it didn't snow, there was a noticeable chill in the air. The grey eyes turned to Iruka and the man smiled.

"Umino Iruka I presume? Temari-san has told me a lot about you," Mitomeru said politely.

"Um Thank you, please dispense with formalities Iruka-kun is fine and you are?" Iruka replied.

"Robata Mitomeru, but call me Mitomeru-san. So you're a leaf ninja?" He asked with intrigue and Iruka nodded.

"Yes Mitomeru-san, are you a Suna ninja?" Iruka said and the man shook his head.

"I'm an heir to a Clan in Suna, I never got the pleasure to study the arts of the Shinobi. I'm very interested in the matter though," Mitomeru said with a pleasant smile. Temari went into the kitchen and started to boil the water for tea.

"So how far along are you Mitomeru-san?" Iruka said and Mitomeru looked into the flames of the fireplace with a distant smile.

"About 34 weeks and you Iruka-kun?" He said not taking his eyes away from the fire.

"Umm 20 weeks," Iruka said shyly and the redhead snapped his neck quickly towards the teacher.

"20 weeks? But you're nearly the size of me?" He said in disbelief.

"I'm having twins," Iruka blushed and Mitomeru looked blankly at him.

"I see, scared?" Mitomeru smirked and Iruka laughed nervously.

"Terrified but I suppose that's natural," Iruka said and Mitomeru felt at ease.

"So why did you go along with this? The glory? The baby or the man?" Mitomeru said slyly.

"What? I…. It started off as the mission and then… my target was my crush….. But I decided no matter what that the babies came first," Iruka said and he felt a sad vibe come from the other man.

"Seems you got everything hm? Oh Forgive me Iruka-kun, I really do envy you," He said adjusting his robes.

"Mitomeru-san, are you okay?" Iruka asked tentatively and the redhead looked taken aback.

"You…..why do you care?" He said with genuine curiosity.

"Of course I care, I dislike seeing you in pain or being hurt by inner demons. I dislike seeing anyone in pain," Iruka confided and the man looked startled.

"You're incredible, I'm a total stranger to you and yet you treat me as if you've known me for years. I've never known a ninja like you," Mitomeru shook his head with a grin. Iruka suddenly felt embarrassed and he scratched his scar gently.

"I work as a teacher at the academy so I'm not as….. Hardened as the others. I'm not a very good ninja in that sense," Iruka said and the man scoffed.

"I think you're the best. Ninja say emotions are weakness and so they lock them away but if you're strong enough to be a ninja _and_ handle the emotions then you must be something special," He complimented and Temari giggled from the kitchen.

"Iruka-sensei is special! I'm going upstairs to grab that outfit I left here last time," Temari yelled and they heard her thumping up the stairs. Iruka could recognise the sad look in the grey eyes, it was one he'd seen in the mirror a few months before.

"You were in love with your target," Iruka said and he waited for a response. The man licked his lips and gave a weak laugh.

"Very Observant Iruka-kun. I've had boyfriends and girlfriends but I was truly smitten. But even if I could carry his child, he still preferred _her_…" Mitomeru said darkly.

"He might change his mind," Iruka reassured.

"I don't want him to. Have you ever been so head over heels that you miss all the flaws in a person? Then when you finally open your eyes to them….. They definitely aren't the person you thought they were?" He asked timidly and Iruka felt his entire body sag with the memories.

"I have," Iruka choked out and the grey eyes shone with pity.

"Hurts doesn't it?" He said and Iruka felt a tear run down his face, he wiped it away and smiled sunnily.

"It lessens over time," Iruka advised and the man nodded slowly.

"Anyway it's just me and my little boy now," Mitomeru smiled down at his stomach and Iruka nodded. He was happy that his friend wasn't hung up on a man who didn't deserve him.

"I'll fetch the tea and then we can talk about Ninjas, I know you can't say anything specifically about Konoha but I still want to hear," He said and Iruka stood up and pushed him down.

"You need to rest, I'll get the tea and bring it in," Iruka said moving into the kitchen. He poured the tea and settled them on the tray.

"By the way, does the strange one eyed man outside the house have anything to do with you?" Mitomeru called and Iruka blushed as he picked up the tray.

"Yeah, sorry usually he sends one of his summons but I think he's trying to slack off as usual from helping prepare for the Kazekage's birthday," Iruka called back, he entered the living room and placed the tray delicately on the glass coffee table.

"Thank you, so why didn't he come in with you?" Mitomeru asked suspiciously.

"He's meant to be helping the Kazekage and he knows I'll send him back if I spot him," Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Lazy huh?" Mitomeru grinned and Iruka raised a hand a shook it slightly.

"Eh not lazy, more of a free spirit. He likes to slack off and has an overactive imagination, he will always be late and have the most ridiculous excuses. I used to get so angry at him for lying but nowadays I just play along," Iruka smiled and Mitomeru's eyes narrowed.

"He's your target? Hmm….. Name?" Mitomeru said rubbing his chin and trying to curl closer to the fireplace.

"Hatake Kakashi, I'll go speak to him," Iruka said bowing and moving towards the window.

'The great Sharingan Kakashi, you are doing well for yourself Iruka-kun,' Mitomeru thought.

"KAKASHI GET DOWN HERE AND DON'T PRETEND YOU'RE NOT THERE BECAUSE PREGNANCY HASN'T MADE ME BLIND!" Iruka roared and Mitomeru resisted the urge to laugh. A upside down silver head hung down and Iruka sighed.

"I thought you were helping with the party?" Iruka said and Kakashi jumped down and shrugged.

"I was but…. I left the room to find the sparklers then a flock of bunnies stole it away from me. Then I was searching for them to complete my mission when I spotted the bunny leader, he ran down a rabbit hole. A very helpful worm pointed me in this direction and I had to escort little red riding hood to her grandma's," Kakashi said in one breath.

"Oh, was Grandma's nice?" Iruka conversed and the Copy-nin gave an upside U smile.

"Of course, I even got cookies," Kakashi said and Iruka face-palmed.

"I'm pretty sure you can't get a 'flock' of bunnies," Mitomeru said with an amused tone and the Copy-nin shrugged.

"What are you doing here? Go help out Kazekage-sama," Iruka said in his teachers voice and the Copy-nin shrank back.

"So mean Iruka, here I was protecting you," He said and Iruka could tell he was pouting beneath his mask.

"I don't need protecting, I'm not helpless," Iruka persisted and Kakashi snorted.

"If you landed on your back you wouldn't be able to get up….. Like a turtle," Kakashi smiled and Iruka's eyebrow ticked. He lunged forward to hit the man around his head but Kakashi was gone out the window. Iruka tried to control his breathing and he sat back down.

"He's… interesting," Mitomeru sniggered and Iruka shook his head.

"It's going to be like raising 3 kids and one of them is older then me!" Iruka growled.

"Okay, let's drink our tea and talk ninjas. So kunais…." Mitomeru started.

* * *

Kakashi walked along the hallway with his slumped posture, he made sure to leave Pakkun with Iruka and he pushed the double doors open. The grand hall was ornate and decorated in blue, red and gold colours, it had a large number of table scattered around the edges and a few larger tables in the middle.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where have you been? You spent so long looking for the sparklers next door that Jin just went out and bought some more," He yelled and Kakashi didn't look phased.

"Well funny story…." Kakashi began but the puppet master had already walked off. Kakashi leaned against the wall and when Shizune walked past he grabbed onto the back of her kimono making her 'eek'.

"Kakashi-san? What is it?" She said standing up straight and pulling his hand off.

"How many people are attending?" Kakashi asked seriously and the woman thought.

"It's a rather private party, Kazekage-sama doesn't like a fuss. Just the Elders, his family, you, me, Iruka-kun, Naruto etc and…. Nope that's it," She ticked off her fingers and she looked at the silver haired man. He appeared deep in thought, his eyes flickered to every door and window.

'He's an elite jounin and ex anbu. He automatically sees the potential of every entry point as an attack point,' Shizune thought running after Jin.

* * *

Iruka pulled the calendar out of his pack and smoothed out the creases, he pinned it up to the wall and sighed.

"Shino's birthday is on the 23rd, I must write a letter for him," Iruka voiced aloud and a loud knock on the door startled him.

"Umm Come in," He called, a mop of red hair peeked round the door and Iruka's eyes widened.

"Kazekage-sama! What are you doing here?" Iruka bowed and Gaara shut the door tightly.

"Gaara-kun is fine Iruka-sensei, I think we're past titles," Gaara said and he stood rigid. Iruka sat on the bed with his hands on his lap.

"Okay, is something the matter Gaara-kun," Iruka asked sweetly and Gaara hid a blush.

"I thought you should know that Naruto is arriving with Uchiha Sasuke and Rock Lee," Gaara stated and Iruka nodded.

"Thank you but there's still something on your mind," Iruka said and he patted the spot next to him. Gaara hesitated but eventually joined the teacher on the bed.

"Isn't it good that Lee-kun is going to be here for your birthday?" Iruka hinted and Gaara's head twitched.

"Temari received a letter from Nara and Hyuuga. They were honest with the council and told them about the mission and now they've been accepted," Gaara said and Iruka swallowed.

'So the council know now? That must mean Asuma-sensei knows, I hope he doesn't say anything. But good for Neji and Shikamaru I hope…'Iruka was lost in thought and Gaara stared at him curiously.

"I suppose it was to be expected. They are both of equal ranking due to clans so there's no extra danger," Gaara droned and Iruka realised what he was saying.

"Gaara-kun, just because Lee-kun is a leaf chunin and you're the Kazekage doesn't mean…." Iruka said and Gaara scoffed.

"I'm the leader of Sunagakure and he's always out on missions. If it were to get out about our… then he could be used against me, he could be hurt just because of his connections to me," Gaara said quietly. Iruka could see past the stoic mask that he'd seen on both Sasuke and Neji, Gaara was just a teenager with a messed up past and a lot of responsibility.

"But Lee-kun is a very good ninja, you both are and you both can protect yourselves. If you were to break it off, you'd be just like the very person you hate," Iruka reasoned.

"Sakura Haruno," Gaara snarled and Iruka rubbed his forehead.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Iruka asked and Gaara became tense.

"I know she was young and liked having someone trail after her but it doesn't excuse that she broke his heart," Gaara snapped.

"Everyone experiences heartache at least once in their life. Sakura couldn't make a decision but now she's older and focussing on her job rather then love. When you think about it if she hadn't broke his heart he wouldn't have got involved with you," Iruka said calmly and the green eyes clouded.

"….." Gaara remained silent and Iruka sighed.

"It's something to think about Gaara-kun, you shouldn't worry about Lee-kun. He knew the risks and he doesn't care about them or he would have ended it right?" Iruka said and the Kage stood up.

"I'm not worried, we're not even…. serious," Gaara said.

'Then why do you look so sad?' Iruka thought as he watched the redhead compose himself.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, it's been…. Insightful, Naruto will arrive in the morning so I suggest making sure you get enough rest," he gave a small smile and moved to the door.

"Aah I will thank you but I need to speak with Kakashi first, Good night," Iruka said and with a nod the Kazekage left.

* * *

Iruka walked to the glass door and slid it open, he stepped out onto the balcony and took in a deep breath of air.

'This is where Kakashi first kissed me as a man,' Iruka thought and he looked around.

"Pakkun!" He sang and he heard a noncommittal grunt behind him, he turned around and looked above him. Pakkun was lounging about on the roof above his room and was evidently asleep before Iruka woke him.

"Pakkun do you know where Kakashi is?" Iruka asked timidly, he didn't know if sleepy dogs got angry at being woken up.

"I'll fetch him," Pakkun disappeared. Iruka watched the sun start to bleed into the landscape, oranges and pinks spread along the horizon. He lifted his hands and started to rub the top of his arms, it was still winter.

'I have to tell Naruto tomorrow,' Iruka thought and he felt a pair of ungloved hands rest atop his own, the pale hands continued to move up and down as if trying to warm Iruka up. Kakashi pressed his body against Iruka's and let his arms wrap around his torso, resting his wrists on the top of his bump.

"That was quick," Iruka laughed and Kakashi rested his chin on Iruka's left shoulder.

"Maa I was just in the area," Kakashi purred and Iruka leaned into the warmth.

"Hm, we need to talk," Iruka said trying to pull away but Kakashi tightened his grip on his prize.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Kakashi said and Iruka poked his hands.

"Let go of me Kakashi, let's go inside and talk," Iruka said finally escaping the Copy-nin's clutches and moving inside, Kakashi followed and shut the glass door behind him. He watched Iruka move over to the dressing table. His visible eye taking in all the details of the chunin, his jumper showed off every curve and some hair escaped his ponytail and trailed down a cheek. Iruka sat down on the chair in front of the mirror and looked at Kakashi's reflection.

"You've been acting strange and not the normal stalker insane strange…." Iruka said and Kakashi sat on the bed behind him.

"Strange? I don't…" Kakashi lied but he saw the expressive brown eyes reflected back at him, the small golden swirls in them were urging him to be honest.

"This. You know about my father, you've done your own research on me since you know about Obito too," Kakashi said and Iruka blushed and nodded.

"My mother died when I was a baby and my father made a decision that haunted him for a long time and as a result…" Kakashi choked and Iruka gave him an understanding expression.

"You don't have to retell, I know what he did. He left you all alone," Iruka's hands gripped the edge of the dressing table.

"I'm an orphan, I don't know the first thing about being a father," Kakashi admitted and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're forgetting that I'm an orphan too. I'm just as worried as you are. I could be a lousy parent," Iruka mumbled and Kakashi stood up suddenly.

"But you'll be a good parent! You're a teacher and good with kids! I could barely stand my genin team and kids are so loud and….." Kakashi rambled and Iruka's throat felt constricted.

"Kakashi, if you're having second thoughts then it's okay," Iruka rasped but he could feel tears.

'Damn stupid hormones, if he wants to back out then let him,' Iruka scolded himself.

"I'm not having second thoughts, I just don't want to mess this up," Kakashi exclaimed and Iruka felt the tension fading.

"Mess what up?" Iruka said and he tried to soothe the kicking in his stomach.

"I don't want to mess them up, let's be honest I'm not exactly the perfect role model and I don't know what babies like?" Kakashi panicked and Iruka span round in the chair.

"You won't mess them up and there's no guide to parenting Kakashi," Iruka warned, Kakashi turned his head in a bratty fashion with a masked pout.

"I'm sure there is, when I go to the bookstore for my Icha Icha there is a whole shelf full," Kakashi said and Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Hm and are they all the same? No, they aren't because every baby is different of course there are the basic rules like 'don't drop the baby' or 'don't feed them solids until they're ready' but one may like certain things that the other hates," Iruka lectured.

He saw that the Copy-nin was being stubborn so he pushed himself up. He walked over to the bed and laid back against the headboard, the blue/grey eye watched with interest.

"Come here," Iruka beckoned with one finger and Kakashi crawled between his legs. Iruka pushed up his jumper and grabbed the pale hands, he placed them on each side of his stomach and hissed at their temperature.

"Cold hands," Iruka joked and he pulled down Kakashi's mask with a grin.

"No matter what happens, we do our best for them and if we make a mistake then we learn from it. Like learning a new jutsu, you learn that you shouldn't put your foot in a certain place or make a certain hand signal," Iruka tried to explain using Kakashi's terminology.

Kakashi pulled off his forehead protector and pressed his ear against Iruka's tanned belly. Iruka ran his fingers through the soft silver hair and listened to his small growls.

"What about my enemies…..they'll use you against me. They'll hurt all of you," Kakashi said tiredly and Iruka couldn't help thinking about his conversation with Gaara.

"No one will hurt us, we'll be right in the midst of Konoha with the Hokage right on our doorstep. Also they have us to protect them," Iruka soothed.

"Who'll protect you and don't say you can protect yourself because I already know you can," Kakashi asked and Iruka stroked Kakashi's head softly.

"I know you'll protect me, your strong and loyal and the person I feel safest around," Iruka said giving up his pride.

'Before I was frightened of him but I don't see why I should be. He loves me and I love him,' Iruka thought and Kakashi shifted to get comfier. Kakashi felt like a peacock, all the praise from Iruka made him want to go out and brag. He reluctantly pulled away and looked at the clock.

"I should go, I'll leave Urushi to watch over you and…." Kakashi sat up and got off the bed. Iruka swung his legs round so he was sitting on the edge. Kakashi felt a tug on the back of his uniform and he looked over his shoulder. Iruka's head was down with a faint blush and his hand was snared in the jounin's vest.

"But you've left your dogs to watch me before, even at the safe-house. It's colder here and….. Well you're here already so….." Iruka stuttered and Kakashi smirked at him.

"Is that an offer sensei?" He teased and Iruka's head snapped up.

"Don't be a Baka, I was just thinking about your poor summons. I don't even know why I said it I mean I usually get up every hour for the bathroom and I can never settle and…" Iruka said quickly but he felt a cold finger press against his lips.

"I'll go get changed and come back okay?" Kakashi finished and Iruka nodded numbly. Kakashi put his forehead protector back on and pulled up his mask, with a wink he left out the main door.

* * *

'Why the hell did I do that? Oh well damage done, I can think of worse people to sleep beside,' Iruka stood up and pulled out his gold pyjamas. There was a tapping at the door and Iruka pulled his hair free of it's band.

"Come in," Iruka called softly and Kakashi stepped in quietly, Iruka's eyes widened at his attire. He wore only a pair of navy bottoms and his mask, Iruka couldn't help admiring the pale chest and he blushed when Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

"See something you like Iruka?" He teased and Iruka snorted and snapped his head away.

"No, I'm just surprised you wore anything at all," Iruka said running a brush through his hair, he felt the warmth of Kakashi behind him and he tried not to fall into it. Kakashi pulled his mask down and placed both hands on Iruka's hipbones, the teacher inhaled but otherwise said nothing.

"I don't usually but I thought you might feel uncomfortable however if you're complaining then I don't mind…." Kakashi leered and Iruka gave an undignified squeak and pulled away. Iruka put the hairbrush down and pulled the duvet back.

Iruka got in and curled up on one side, he pursed his lips together as a warm body slid in behind him. His heart pounded against his chest. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the silver haired jounin. A tanned hand moved on it's own to caress the side of Kakashi's face.

"I'm sorry you've been worrying about all this, you didn't ask for any of it," Iruka apologised and Kakashi smiled.

"You kidding? It's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. When I left to drag you back home from the mission I never could have dreamed something like this would have happened," Kakashi said and Iruka blushed.

"You were going to bring me back?" Iruka asked and Kakashi nodded.

"I missed you, I love you Iruka," Kakashi said twirling some brunette hair between his fingers. Emotions overwhelmed Iruka, he felt so happy that his heart threatened to burst and he was thankful that the babies were asleep so he didn't get kicked.

"I love you too Kakashi," Iruka whispered and he leaned in and kissed Kakashi. Kakashi was paralysed at the teachers forwardness but he joined it eventually.

Lips savouring every movement, every flavour, every scent.

Iruka's hands cupping both of the Copy-nin's cheeks while Kakashi's snaked round him to pull him closer. Such kisses Iruka had never experienced with Mizuki, they were gentle yet passionate, loving but demanding, comforting yet thrilling.

Kakashi tilted his head and used his tongue to map out the inside of the chunin's mouth, the small pleasurable whimpers urging him forward until the need for air became too much.

"Kakashi….. I …. Goodnight," Iruka gasped and he turned away from Kakashi. Kakashi's heart buzzed and he was very tempted to continue but he wanted to take things at Iruka's pace. He wrapped himself around the chunin's back and held him close, one leg between Iruka's and both hands on the swell of his stomach.

"Goodnight Iruka," Kakashi mumbled sleepily.

* * *

The sun filtered through a tiny slit in the curtains and spread across Iruka's eyes. He felt warm and secure and getting up didn't even cross his mind.

'What a great night's sleep, I only had to get up once,' Iruka thought leaning further back into Kakashi's chest. Dark eyelashes flickered open and he sighed contentedly. He was about to move when he felt something foreign poking him in his tailbone, Iruka shifted and felt moisture seep through. Iruka gasped silently and he felt Kakashi stirring, he shut his eyes and faked sleep.

Kakashi groaned and blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the light, he smile down at his sleeping chunin. 'Absolute perfection' were two words which came to Kakashi's mind, he was finally sleeping next to the chunin and his babies and everything seemed right with the world.

He felt a strange pressure and he looked down, a large tent in his navy trousers made his eyebrow twitch. He had suffered with morning wood when he dreamed of Iruka when he was absent, so when the object of his affections was rubbing up against him in his sleep he wasn't surprised that he had a reaction.

'But if Iruka sees this….' Kakashi thought looking down at the cute chunin. He dislodged himself from Iruka and tip toed to the en-suite. The moment the door shut brown eyes shot open and he sat up.

'Is he like that because of me?…. Well I guess I better go help him, we are meeting Naruto in….. Shit the time!' Iruka thought silently getting up.

* * *

**- LIME WARNING (SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE)-**

Kakashi put the toilet seat cover down and pulled his pyjamas down, he sat down and took his erection in his hand. He gripped it tightly and started at a slow rhythm, moving up and down.

'I shouldn't be doing this but if he woke up with me in this state then it would be 'bye bye' to sleeping beside him,' Kakashi thought as his pace quickened. He bowed his head and shut his eyes tightly, his hand moving up and down vigourously, trying to finish himself before he woke Iruka. The door swung open and Kakashi froze, he looked up and saw Iruka standing in the door with his arms crossed. His mind fought to find an excuse but Iruka beat him to it.

"Have you seen the time? We're meeting Naruto and the others in 20 minutes!" Iruka scolded and Kakashi blinked. Iruka's eyes wandered to the large dick in the pale hand and he licked his lip absentmindedly at the small bead of precum that had gathered at the tip.

"You'll take too long, stay still," Iruka said moving forward and kneeling on the floor. Kakashi opened his mouth to protest but when the tip of his member was engulfed into the moist heat of Iruka's mouth the words died on his lips. Iruka batted the pale hand away and one of his own replaced it, it pumped the Copy-nin's erection vehemently and he took more of it into his mouth. Kakashi let out a hiss and his head fell back against the wall, his hands automatically pushing the long hair out of Iruka's face so he could watch his member disappearing into the chunin's mouth. Kakashi had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Iruka was knelt between his legs in his rumpled gold pyjamas with a furious blush across his scar and his very talented tongue on Kakashi's member. One tanned hand wrapped around the organ while the other was holding his stomach to make the weight more comfortable.

'Oh God, Thank you,' Kakashi silently prayed and Iruka's tongue toyed with the head again. His tongue pressing against the slit and lapping up the steady stream of precum, he pressed it to the under side of the length and nibbled at a vein. The hands in his hair tangled even further and Kakashi's breaths came out quicker and harsher, a few moans escaped him. Having Iruka in front of him was stronger then any dream imaginable.

Iruka looked up at the pale man and smiled to himself, he was completely inexperienced and just going off instinct but it appeared to be pleasing Kakashi. He moved his hand to the base and massaged it gently, he took a deep breath and sucked in as much on Kakashi's cock that he could. Kakashi gave a choked gasp and rocked forwards causing Iruka to gag and pull back slightly.

Iruka gave him a playful glare and Kakashi moaned at the look. Iruka sucked harder and worked his hand faster until Kakashi groaned loudly and released into Iruka's mouth. Iruka, who was only half prepared for it swallowed most of it but some dribbled down his chin. Iruka pulled back and ripped some toilet paper off the roll, he cleaned himself up and held out two arms to Kakashi. Kakashi pulled up his pants and lifted the chunin up to stand. Iruka wanted nothing more then to snuggle but he knew time was against them.

"Okay, Go back to your room and get dressed! I need to grab a shower and don't you dare be late Kakashi," Iruka ordered as he pushed the dazed jounin out the bathroom and locked it. Kakashi scooped up his mask and lazily walked out Iruka's bedroom and to his own.

Iruka panted as he leaned against the door and he wanted to bash his head against it.

'I can't believe I just did that! Grrr I don't have time to think about it now, I need to shower, get dressed and… deal with my problem,' Iruka thought looking at the tent in his own pyjamas. He turned the shower on quickly and stripped down until he was naked. He stepped under the warm spray of the water and sighed happily.

'Oh well, at least my new found sensitivity has it's uses,' Iruka thought and he reached down to stroke his member, his other hand tweaked his nipples and rolled them between his fingers. He could feel his orgasm rushing in faster then ever and he lifted the hand from his nipple and bit down on it. He stroked faster until he came with a muffled moan and he washed his seed away quickly. He washed the rest of himself quickly and he ran back into his room to dress.

**- LIME OVER -**

**

* * *

**

Shizune banged repeatedly on the door with a worried expression, she'd been knocking for at least 5 minutes now.

"Kakashi-san! Come out we need to go meet with Naruto and the others!" She called but when no answer came she continued to knock. She caught movement out the corner of her eye and turned to see a half naked Kakashi wearing his mask and moving quickly towards her.

"Kakashi-san?" She exclaimed and Kakashi gave her a peace sign before disappearing into his room and slamming the door in her face. She blinked a few times before scowling, she raised her fist to pound at the door when it opened revealing a clean and uniformed Kakashi.

"How did you do that?" she said and the lazy ninja gave a shrug.

"A ninja never reveals his secrets, let's go find the Kazekage. Iruka will meet up with us," He said and he started walking towards the main hall, Shizune raised an eyebrow but followed anyway.

Iruka pulled on his uniform with a sigh, it was his chunin uniform but in the maternity material so it didn't hurt him. He turned to the side and rubbed his stomach.

"He's going to freak," Iruka said to his reflection. He tied his hair back but left his forehead protector on his vanity.

'Should I wear my green vest? No it only makes me look bulkier,' Iruka thought smoothing down his navy top. His eyes were drawn to the orange swirls on his shoulders but he snapped himself out of it.

'Stop stalling!' He told himself and with one final look at the room he walked out.

* * *

Sasuke sat next to Naruto on the large blue couch and wriggled to get comfy. After arriving in Suna they were whisked away to the Kazekage's palace much to his despair.

'Means I have to see Mr-I-have-no-eyebrows-but-I'm-still-superior,' He thought bitterly. It wasn't that they didn't get along, it was more that they were too alike to stand each other for too long and neither of them were willing to give up their pride and make a move towards friendship.

Lee sat on a nearby plastic chair and tapped his foot energetically.

"Are you sure you're well Sasuke-kun? All through the trip you've seemed uncomfortable," Lee asked innocently and Sasuke's eye ticked.

"I'm fine," He ground out and Naruto held back a laugh.

"I still think you should have taken me up on my offer to carry you, it would be easy for me because I can carry a large boulder and run around Konoha 3 times," Lee announced and he was suddenly standing on his chair with a excited expression. Upon noticing this he sat down quickly, they were in a foreign country afterall.

"That would have been hard Lee-kun, you know with him being handcuffed to me an all," Naruto laughed and the bushy brows angled down in thought.

"Well I could have carried you both," He grinned and Naruto erupted in laughter. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his idiotic companions.

Gaara appeared in the doorway with Temari by his side, Naruto leapt up and moved to hug the redhead but Sasuke yanked on the handcuff making him fall to the ground. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction until cold green eyes turned on him.

"Naruto, Lee-san, Uchiha," Gaara greeted and the blonde waved as he got back up. Lee gave an almost unseen wink and Sasuke's suspicions began stirring. Temari waved and then left to check with Shizune.

"I've sent for some hot drinks for you all, Iruka-sensei will be here in a moment but until then I need to speak to Lee-san privately. There's been some problems in the lower east sections of the city," Gaara said professionally. Lee stood up quickly and bowed in response.

"Of course Kazekage-sama, we'll return in a moment," He told the blonde and raven. Blue eyes watched them before nodding with a small smile.

'Aah so it's Gaara that Lee comes to Suna for, I recognise those bedroom eyes,' Naruto snickered. The Uchiha watched his boyfriend carefully and felt like smacking him, those eyes knew something he didn't.

Lee followed the Kazekage out the room and the raven turned to face Naruto.

"What's going on with them?" He said and Naruto laughed and tapped the side of his nose.

"Ahh Can't say. I'm sworn to secrecy, they don't even know I know," Naruto grinned annoyingly and Sasuke glared before he gave a seductive look.

"Sworn to secrecy eh? Well what could I do to make you tell me, oh the possibilities," Sasuke purred in his ear and Naruto gulped.

"I'm a ninja, I keep secrets," Naruto's voice sounded shaky, Sasuke's smirk widened at this.

"Hn, you see that table over in the corner? Didn't Lee say something about every Kazekage sitting at it for their 25th birthday?" Sasuke's voice rumbled and the blue eyes flickered to the sturdy mahogany table.

"Yeah," He croaked and Sasuke knew he had the blonde exactly where he wanted him.

"Well it'll be a while till the Kazekage is 25, I'm sure it has plenty of other uses in the mean time," Sasuke whispered and Naruto could feel arousal flooding through his veins.

"Stop Sasuke," He pleaded and Sasuke ran a pale finger down the muscles of Naruto's neck, a tanned hand snapped up to grab Sasuke's free wrist. He yanked the Uchiha so he was straddling him and made sure to hiss into his ear.

"I'll tell you okay!" Naruto said angrily and Sasuke smirked.

"You're too easy to play dobe," He said smugly but when he tried to move off the Kyuubi boy he felt he was being held too tight.

"I'm not. Maybe we should christen it right? I mean I'm the next Hokage and taking you on it, moaning like a bitch in heat would be…. Satisfying. What do you say Sasuke?" Naruto growled promisingly, his eyes full of hunger. Sasuke shuddered at his words and fell back onto his side of the couch.

"Dobe, You've been hanging out with Jiraiya for too long," He said trying to act normal but Naruto knew his words had ruffled the raven. A maid walked in with a tray in her arms and bowed. She set the tray down on the coffee table in front of them and left. Naruto cheered and started to eat down the sweets and Sasuke rolled his eyes and sipped some tea.

'I sleep with him once and now I'm powerless to that voice. But I won't let him know that,' Sasuke smirked as the warm liquid ran down his throat.

* * *

In a small secluded corner not too far from the tea room was another couple. Lee pressed Gaara up against the wall and kissed him lovingly, he stroked the side of Gaara's face with his thumbs as their tongues engaged in battle. Gaara pulled back and glanced around.

"Stop someone could see us and your messing up my robes," Gaara whined and Lee started nuzzling the pale cheek.

"No one is in this wing besides Naruto and Sasuke-kun and their probably doing what we're doing," Lee justified and Gaara's eyes widened.

"They're together?" He gossiped and the black haired man nodded.

"Sasuke was trying to hide it, but he was limping on the way here. It was so cute, it reminded me of you," Lee sang and Gaara glared.

"Don't think about the Uchiha or call him cute," Gaara said possessively and he pulled Lee in for another kiss. When he felt a smile against his lips he realised he's been baited and he pulled back.

"Wait! I actually pulled you away to talk to you," Gaara breathed and Lee frowned.

"Is there something wrong with the lower east sections?" Lee said sternly and Gaara smiled gently at him.

'He takes his responsibilities so seriously, how attractive,' He sighed.

"No, it's to do with Iruka-sensei. He was sent here on his mission, it was to use an experimental jutsu. As a result he's pregnant with twins so…" Gaara said and the green clad boy burst out laughing.

"AAah Gaa-chan you're so cute, let's go back to the others," Lee said speeding back. Gaara watched the blur of his boyfriend and he rubbed where his kanji was.

"He can't say I didn't warn him," Gaara said walking back towards the room.

* * *

Charlotte: Okay, I'm going to get to writing some more literally right now so I should have another chapter up tomorrow... if not tonight.

I didn't feel the lime was good though :/ I've read some really good ones and mine is kind of boring so I apologise for that xD

**Review Question: If you could describe yourself in 3 words then what would they be? I think mine would be... Creative, Clumsy and oblivious Ha ha xx**


	26. Chapter 26

Charlotte: Hello people ^_^ It's meee! Things in the story seem to have settled but I promise things get much more dramatic for a while :) The dates are going to move on really quickly from here on out because I don't want to drag the story out too much longer, ideally I would like to have it done by Halloween but ... meh.. we'll see.

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto, the characters yada yada,

Pairings for this chapter: Kaka/Iru, Naru/Sasu, Lee/Gaa

Read and Review ^_^

* * *

Chapter 26

Iruka finally caught up with Shizune and Kakashi who were chatting away to Temari. They all turned and smiled at him, giving him strength to do what he needed to.

"They finished their refreshments and are waiting in Gaara's office," Temari said pushing the door open, Iruka looked up the stairs and gulped when he heard Naruto's laughter from the other side of the door at the top. Temari drew back and started walking away, she knew it was probably best if less people were there and Shizune agreed and followed her.

A gloved hand slipped into his own and he looked to his right, Kakashi's visible eye trying to show support. Iruka squeezed the hand tight and they walked up the stairs slowly.

He looked at the door and reached for the handle, trying to ignore the pounding in his ears. He flicked the handle, dropped Kakashi's hand and walked in.

Naruto turned around quickly making Sasuke wobble slightly, his eyes lit up and he was going to tackle hug his teacher when he noticed something off. Sasuke's eyes bugged and his mouth went dry, Lee's mouth dropped open but Naruto was still trying to figure it out.

"Sensei, You've gained weight!" Naruto said.

"No, I'm pregnant Naruto," Iruka said screwing up his eyes at fear of seeing hate in Naruto's eyes and silence filled the room.

_**Thump! Thump! Thump!**_

Iruka opened his eyes and looked at his 3 students sprawled on the floor. He ran forward and knelt beside the blonde.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up, Come on wake up!" Iruka said shaking him violently. Gaara strolled over to the fainted Lee and kicked his side. The dazed eyes opened and Gaara smiled innocently.

"See, I did warn you," Gaara said and Lee fell unconscious again. Sasuke, who was the only one who hadn't fainted proceeded to hit the blonde's arm.

"Dobe! If you weren't so heavy and didn't insist on these stupid handcuffs then I would still be standing!" Sasuke snarled and he looked up and his eyes locked with warm brown ones.

"Iruka-sensei," He said somewhat shellshocked. It was the first time he had seen the man in years and he was… bigger then he remembered.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm glad you're back on our side. How are you feeling?" Iruka asked softly. He fought the tears in his eyes at his student's return, he felt so guilty that he hadn't reached out and stopped the Uchiha leaving.

"Fine," Sasuke said simply.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop you, I should have…." Iruka started but the Uchiha raised his free hand.

"It wasn't your fault, no one could of stopped me. So you're… pregnant," Sasuke said and his eyes moved to the bulging bump in Iruka's uniform.

"Yeah, funny story, Involves jutsu, lies, deception and hopefully a happy ending. I'll tell you when the boys wake up," Iruka said and Kakashi winked playfully at him.

"I'm assuming the father is Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said and Iruka nodded.

"Hn, let's wake them up then. Gaara get Lee up," Sasuke ordered, Gaara glared but complied with his wishes. He bent down and started whispering in the chunin's ear, Lee shot up to sitting position with a blinding smile but it fell when he saw where he was.

"Wait! What about….!" He started but Gaara clapped a hand over his mouth and gave him a 'shut up' look. Iruka and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed.

"Do you want to do the honours?" Iruka asked and Sasuke smirked.

"It would be better if we did it together," Sasuke said with mock sweetness.

"Naruto! Let's go for Ramen! My treat!" They sang at the same time and the blonde rocketed up.

"Ramen! Yeah!" He yelled and Iruka smiled in relief. Blue eyes scanned the room until they rested on Gaara.

"Wait? We're not in Konoha," Naruto said and Sasuke stood up and punched his arm.

"We're in Suna, Iruka-sensei told you he was pregnant and you fainted dobe," Sasuke summarised. Naruto looked down at Iruka and his eyes became unreadable.

"Naruto?" Iruka said hesitantly and the blonde boy burst into tears, dropped to his knees (dragging an annoyed Sasuke with him) and hugged the chunin.

"Waaaa! Iruka-sensei I've missed youuuu! And you've been here all along getting fattttttt," Naruto whined and Iruka wanted to slap him but he had missed the blonde too. He curled his arms around the blonde and pressed his face into the blonde locks.

"Hey? I'm not that big," Iruka defended and Naruto pulled back and glared at his stomach.

"It gets in the way when I'm trying to hug you. Is there really a baby in there?" Naruto asked in wonder and Iruka sighed.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable to talk about everything," Iruka said struggling to get to his feet, Naruto offered an arm and Iruka took it gratefully.

"You're not mad or disgusted?" Iruka asked and all three boys shook their heads.

"I think it's an honourable thing to create a life and while you're so young sensei!" Lee grinned and Iruka sweat dropped.

'I'm not that young,' Iruka thought but he pushed it aside.

* * *

"Okay Okay! So let me get this straight, you went on a mission to learn a jutsu that got you pregnant and now you're pregnant with twins," Naruto said and he was visibly trembling.

"Yes, Naruto," Iruka said plainly and tear filled blue eyes turned to him.

"But you're a boy? Aren't you sensei?" Naruto asked and Iruka turned red.

"Of course I'm a boy but…. It was to help people, there are a lot of same sex couples who because their born into a clan or forced to have an heir have to leave their lovers. I wanted to help perfect the jutsu for them," Iruka said and Naruto scratched his head.

"But sensei you do help people! You teach all the kids at the academy! You didn't need to run off and get pregnant!" Naruto exclaimed and Iruka could feel rage bubbling up.

'No it's just hormones. I need to go and compose myself before he loses respect for me,' Iruka thought and he got up from the couch and took a deep breath.

"Give me a minute," He muttered and he slammed the door as he left. Lee and Naruto started and animated conversation and were oblivious to their surroundings. Kakashi sneaked out the window without Naruto or Lee noticing and entered through the window to the next room. He opened the door and saw Iruka standing in the hallway with his head against the wall. Brown eyes caught his visible one and he sniffed. Kakashi opened his arms and Iruka fell into them and gripped his clothes.

"I had to get out, he….. I don't know what to do? He thinks I'm stupid for taking this mission and he's going to lose all respect for me…. this is a disaster," Iruka mumbled and Kakashi rested his cheek atop Iruka's head.

"He's just shocked and it isn't a disaster. A disaster would be him getting really angry and turning into Kyuubi and destroying Suna," Kakashi joked and Iruka laughed and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, that would be a disaster," Iruka laughed,

"He's just surprised, you're like his big brother and he hasn't seen you in a long time. It'll take some getting round but when he does….. I'll bet he'll be very supportive and really happy," Kakashi reasoned and Iruka pushed away from him with a grin.

"Awww getting sappy Kakashi?" Iruka smirked and he got a masked smirk in return.

"Me? Naahhh," Kakashi said and Iruka rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Naruto that was incredibly tactless," Gaara said and the blonde's mouth dropped.

"In case you haven't noticed! My male sensei is pregnant!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke rubbed his ear at the loud noise.

"Yes which means he's hormonal, if he hadn't left right now he probably would have said something or did something that he would have regretted," Gaara sounded annoyed and Lee shuffled away from his boyfriend slowly. Sasuke turned to the blonde with a scowl.

"For once I agree with him, Where do you get off telling him what to do? He's an adult so he knows what he's doing, he made the decision which couldn't have been an easy one and he followed through," Sasuke snapped. Suddenly both semes were plastered against the walls with Sasuke and Gaara getting angrier.

"He has suffered so much, between that coma and then worrying about what people will think especially you. He's been freaking out about what you'll think but you've been thoughtless," Gaara glared and Sasuke nodded.

"And I would have thought you would have been right behind him dobe, he was there for you when you were scared and all alone. He supported you even though he knew about the Kyuubi but the minute he wants to take a risk, you reprimand him for it," Sasuke finished and Naruto looked depressed.

"I didn't….. I only want him to be happy….. The first time I see him in ages and I make him sad," Naruto said and Lee put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I think we need to find Iruka-sensei, this is a big shock for both of you," Lee said and the door was opened.

Iruka popped his head round and looked at Naruto warily until the blonde gave a blinding smile.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, I am happy for you and I don't like making you feel bad," Naruto said sitting back down with Sasuke in tow, Iruka sighed and sat down opposite him. Kakashi strolled in behind him and Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I just kept putting it off and putting it off," Iruka explained and Naruto grinned.

"Like my homework," He cheered and Iruka chuckled.

"Yes, like your homework. Anyway if you want to walk away and not look back I understand," Iruka said and Kakashi felt like shaking the man until he stopped being so noble.

"NO! I want to be here for you Iruka-sensei! Believe it! I'll be the best role model ever and I'll help feed them and play with them but I won't change them and…" Naruto rambled and Iruka laughed loudly.

"Okay, I'll be happy for any help I can get," Iruka said cheerfully. Lee leaned on the back of the couch.

"We'll help too and when I tell Gai-sensei…." Lee said with stars in his eyes but Gaara stepped in.

"No, I need to discuss this with you. No one in Konoha must know, Iruka-sensei is being moved to Konoha at the end of February so until then no one can know," Gaara ordered and he glared at Lee when he opened his mouth to argue.

"Yes Kazekage-sama, we'll discuss this matter later," Lee said slyly, inner Lee revelling at a chance to change Gaara's mind.

"So Iruka-sensei if you're pregnant…." Naruto said slowly.

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka asked and the blonde looked confused.

"You're the uke but who's the seme? Who's the twins' daddy?" Naruto asked and Iruka's mouth went dry. He wanted to say Kakashi but the reaction he expected wasn't good. He felt two firm hands on each shoulder and he looked up, Kakashi was standing behind him with a lazy look.

"I am," He stated and the temperature of the room dropped. The blue eyes that Iruka loved were wide and wild, in 2 second Naruto had stood up, dragged Sasuke over the table and couch Iruka was sitting on. Kakashi dodged a punch and a few kicks, he silently thanked Sasuke for slowing his movements.

"Dobe Stop!" Sasuke said angrily and Iruka waved his hands about.

"Naruto STOP RIGHT NOW!" Iruka yelled in his teacher's voice, The blonde froze immediately and risked a look at the furious chunin.

"Go to another room and cool down and when you're ready to talk come find me," Iruka said crossing his arms over, challenging the boy to disobey him. Naruto exhaled gruffly and pulled the Uchiha from the room.

* * *

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and tried to control his breathing, Sasuke shut the door of a random bedroom behind them. He watched the blonde freaking out and didn't know what to do.

"Dobe, What's wrong?" He said trying to sound uncaring, vivid blue eyes turned on him.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG? Kakashi-sensei is the dad!" Naruto said pulling at his hair.

"What's wrong with that? You knew he loved Iruka-sensei," Sasuke stated and the blonde looked at him like he was insane.

"Kakashi-sensei? The perverted lazy teacher? The one who chases skirts and wouldn't know responsibility if it punched him in his masked face," Naruto complained.

"He seems pretty responsible to me at least about this whole thing, he's staying with Iruka-sensei and his babies. Maybe you should give him a chance dobe, he might surprise you," Sasuke said wincing slightly.

"But Iruka-sensei deserves the best person in the world, he's so amazing and he's been through a lot," Naruto said stubbornly and Sasuke scoffed.

"And Kakashi-sensei hasn't? I think their good together, Kakashi-sensei needs someone responsible and Iruka-sensei needs someone to bring out the fun side in him…. Dobe give me the handcuff keys," Sasuke said and the blonde frowned.

"I suppose, wait? Why do you need the keys Teme?" Naruto asked with a small smile but it dropped when he noticed Sasuke holding his hand behind his back.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said nervously but the Raven wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Give me the damn key before I take it," Sasuke snarled, the blonde pouted and dropped the key into Sasuke's free hand. Sasuke reached behind his back and unlocked the cuffs. He darted past Naruto and into the bathroom.

"Go speak to Iruka-sensei dobe," Sasuke's voice called from the bathroom and Naruto shrugged and went to leave. He lifted his hand to put it on the door handle when he heard the cuffs clang, he looked at them and his eyes widened. On the empty cuff was a rim of red, still wet and slimy on the cold metal surface.

'Blood?' Naruto thought and he span round and sped towards the bathroom.

Sasuke held his wrist underwater and watched the red swirl round the small white sink. He rubbed his thumb over the gash quickly to wash the blood away, he felt someone in the room with him and he looked up into the mirror. Sad blue eyes looked at his back.

"The cuffs cut you when I tried to hurt Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said.

"Hn," The Uchiha replied eloquently.

"I'm sorry if I…." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck but Sasuke snorted.

"Don't be, I'm a ninja and an Uchiha. I've been through worse pains," Sasuke said rooting around a cupboard for bandages. Naruto moved forward and hit the pale hand away, he pulled out the bandages and Sasuke lifted up his wrist. He used some toilet paper to wipe up all the blood and he made sure clean it properly. He let Naruto lift his hand up and he waited for them to be bandaged. But he felt a warm wet feeling instead.

Black eyes opened and he saw Naruto licking at the wound, he tried to pull away but Naruto's grip was like a vice.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke glared and Naruto licked a few more times before pulling back.

"Kyuubi said my saliva would help it heal," Naruto said wrapping the clean bandages round the cut.

"If it gets infected I'll kill you dobe," Sasuke said as Naruto secured the knot, Naruto checked it over before smiling.

"There all done," He smiled and Sasuke saw the opportunity for a fight.

"Really? This is your best attempt at bandaging? Pakkun could do better and he doesn't have opposable thumbs," Sasuke smirked, Naruto scowled.

"Shut up teme, I'm the best bandager! Sakura-chan taught me, she really good at…" Naruto was cut off when a pair of aggressive lips crashed against his own. Before he could react they were gone again.

"Jealous?" Naruto said knowingly but the Uchiha already strolled past him.

"No, you had something on your lip," He said slamming the door shut.

* * *

"You okay?" Iruka said with concern and he scanned the Copy-nin quickly.

"I'm fine, he didn't touch me," Kakashi said smugly and Iruka raised an eyebrow at the cocky attitude.

'But he almost did, damn kid's got stronger and faster,' Kakashi thought. Iruka leaned forward and started running his hands over Kakashi's face to double check for injuries. No more words needed to be spoken, Gaara and Lee slipped from the room to give them privacy.

"Hey? We both knew him finding out about us wouldn't go well and it could have gone a lot worse. Let's go back to bed for a while, you seem exhausted," Kakashi said and the roaming hands stilled. Iruka snuggled into Kakashi and tucked his head into the crook of the jounin's neck. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and sighed.

Naruto watched through the crack in the door and he felt bad that he would have to interrupt the moment.

'Maybe he is serious,' He thought and he gave a nod to Sasuke, he held the raven's hand to make sure the handcuffs didn't aggravate the bandages. Naruto pushed the door open and cleared his throat. Iruka sprang back from his lover with a blush and scratched his scar awkwardly.

"Iruka-sensei. Kakashi-sensei, Let's talk," The blonde said and the boys sat down on one couch. Iruka and Kakashi sat on the one opposite them and waited for Naruto to talk.

"I've come to a decision, If Kakashi-sensei is serious about you, is willing to stay with you and take responsibility for once….. Then I approve," Naruto said loudly, Iruka felt a warmth spread through him and he smiled widely.

"Thank you so much, I was so worried. Your opinion matters to me," Iruka said bowing and Naruto grinned.

"Eh it's nothing, I figure you could do a lot worse," Naruto said nodding to Kakashi. Kakashi was stunned but gave a nod in return.

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook for knocking up Iruka-sensei you perverted teacher," Naruto's eyes narrowed and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Okay Naruto, handcuff Sasuke to Kakashi for a moment. I need to discuss something else with you," Iruka said and Sasuke nodded. He knew how close the pair were and he could endure his old sensei if it meant seeing Naruto happy. Blue eyes looked apprehensive but Sasuke pulled out the key and unlocked his boyfriend's cuff. Sasuke clipped the ring onto one of Kakashi's wrists with a mournful sigh.

* * *

Once both smiling men left Sasuke started counting the seconds he would have to spend with the pervert.

"Maa Sasuke, you were eager to slap that cuff on me. Did you miss me or is there something you're not telling me?" Kakashi gave an upside down U smile and Sasuke remained stoic.

'How does Iruka-sensei put up with him,' Sasuke thought sullenly. He felt a large hand on his head and it started to ruffle up his hair, Sasuke scowled and tried to move away.

"Being serious for a moment…." Kakashi said quietly and onyx eyes stared up at his teacher.

"Hm?" Sasuke voiced.

"I'm really glad you decided to quit the whole revenge thing, it shows you have a great inner strength," Kakashi said wisely and Sasuke's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Sasuke did crave the older sharingan user's opinion.

"Yeah plus it's very time consuming," Kakashi joked and Sasuke fell to the floor. Kakashi looked down at him and scratched his head.

"What are you doing down there?" Kakashi said in a bored tone and Sasuke growled.

"Counting dust," He replied sarcastically and Kakashi 'Aaah'-ed.

"That's quite time consuming as well, maybe you should get up and find a better hobby like Icha Icha," Kakashi smirked under his mask and Sasuke shook his head.

"I have to deal with a pervert for a… best friend, the last thing I need is to turn into one as well," Sasuke said brushing the invisible specks of dirt off his hoodie.

"A best friend eh? I thought you guys were loooooverrss," Kakashi sang and the famous Uchiha glare was turned on him.

"What gave you that idea?" He ground out and Kakashi pulled a photo out his pocket and waved it temptingly.

"Just this photo of you two making out. See I came to tell Naruto I was leaving to get Iruka but when I got there you two were busy," Kakashi said and Sasuke's face paled further. Sasuke started chasing the man around the room which was a sight behold considering they couldn't get too far apart.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei? Where are we going?" Naruto said excitedly and the brunette smiled at him. They walked on for a while before taking a sharp left into a large inside garden.

"I was right, Temari does like gardening," Iruka mumbled. The garden was literally overgrown with various colourful plants, large trees cut out the light and made it seem like rain forest. They walked over to a small alcove that had a light brown bench smugly in it, both men sat down in silence.

"I need to know you're okay with this," Iruka said grabbing the blonde's hand, Naruto looked into the warm chocolate eyes and he couldn't turn away.

"I'm….. okay with it, I think. I….. Just want you to be happy," Naruto rambled squeezing the hand in return.

"I am happy, if you are I mean….." Iruka rambled back. Both men waving their free hands about while babbling until they both burst into laughter.

Iruka wiped the tears from his eyes as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"We're hopeless," Iruka sighed and Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

"Why him?" Naruto continued quietly.

"Why Sasuke?" Iruka said slyly and Naruto blushed, he coughed and tried to hide it.

"You know?" Naruto asked and Iruka nodded and gave him a wink.

"Hm, I knew it was going to happen eventually. Call it a gut feeling," Iruka said gazing in wonder at the exotic plants.

"Sure I believe you Iruka-nii," Naruto said sarcastically and Iruka blushed.

"I..Iruka-nii?" He blushed and Naruto clapped both hands over his mouth.

"I just….. figured that…. If you don't want….." Naruto's muffled voice started but he found himself pulled against a rounded chunin. Iruka hugged the boy tight and felt a smile coming onto his face.

"No, I like it. I want to be your family," Iruka whispered and tears ran down whiskered cheeks.

"WAAAAAA! Iruka-nii, why'd you say something so …. sweet?" Naruto whined and Iruka rocked him back and forth.

"Come on stop crying, I'll get you ramen," Iruka said and the boy shot up and wiped his face.

"I think you need glasses Iruka-nii, A great ninja like me doesn't cry over everything!" Naruto announced and Iruka nodded with concealed laughter.

"Okay, but if I'm family then Kakashi is too. I'm not expecting some family mushy gushy stuff but I want a truce. No killing each other," Iruka scolded and Naruto pouted.

"Why him?" He muttered and Iruka sighed.

"You know the answer to that. We don't choose who we fall for," Iruka said and Naruto's pout grew.

"But what about all those things he used to say? Anko-sensei and the others told me! Like 'You're a weak chunin' or 'you're only good for paperwork'," Naruto mimicked Kakashi and Iruka laughed.

"It's not that I've forgotten that…." Iruka whispered, his warm eyes were downcast and distant. A hand covered his own and his eyes snapped up.

"Iruka-nii?" Naruto said and Iruka chuckled.

"I guess I care about him so much that it was irrelevant," Iruka said but Naruto was unconvinced.

"Iruka-nii can I…?" Naruto said and Iruka nodded, he knew the boy well enough to know what he wanted. Tanned hands reached for the navy chunin sweater, they trembled until Iruka caught them. He pushed the jumper up and placed the hands on his stomach.

"It's okay Naruto, they won't bite," Iruka joked, the blonde nodded and stiffened when he sensed them.

"You…. They….. They're alive," Naruto choked out and Iruka smiled warmly at him.

"**Jutsu sure has come on since my day, now he's heavy with kits…. Or rather pups, considering their sire,"** Kyuubi said wistfully but Naruto was out of it.

'Twins, he's having twins…..' Naruto thought dreamily and Kyuubi grinned cunningly.

"**You're really happy for him? Well then there's only one way for this to get better,**" Kyuubi hinted. The oblivious blonde turned to the caged fox.

'How?' Naruto said and his mind was suddenly assaulted with images. A pale body, feminine features with entrancing coal eyes. Eyes roamed down the lithe body until it reached his bulging stomach….

'BULGING?' Naruto yelled in his head. He continued to study the images of a pregnant Sasuke until a predatory smirk came over his face.

Naruto came back to reality to notice blood dripping from his nose with a goofy grin on his face. Iruka pushed him back with a force and glared down at him.

"Naruto! What the hell? Here's a tissue," Iruka said pulling out some tissue for the boy to dab his nose.

"Sorry Iruka-nii, It's Kyuubi. Stupid old pervert!" Naruto exclaimed and Iruka blinked a few times.

"I don't want to know what he was saying if it brings such a strong reaction," Iruka pouted and Naruto sat down beside him and snuggled into his side.

"I'm really happy, I'll be the best uncle ever I promise! I'll be awesome and they'll love me so much because I'll be their favourite instead of Anko-sensei!" Naruto cheered. Iruka petted his head and sighed.

"I don't know how I'm meant to tell her, she's going to be so angry that I lied to her and Kakashi…. She's going to castrate him," Iruka bit his lip.

"Yeah but serves him right! Sounds like you'd miss it eh?" Naruto winked and Iruka's fury grew.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT WITH YOU!….. I wouldn't know, I only slept with him once and I was a girl at the time," Iruka added quietly once his rage had run away.

"Really? Then how do you know….." Naruto said and Iruka gulped and laughed.

"I don't, but I think as long as there is love… it'll be amazing," Iruka said but he blushed scarlet.

"Ignore what I just said! I'm not a teenage girl and I didn't say something so pathetic!" He said horrified. Naruto laughed and stood up.

"It's not pathetic if it's true, I could help educate you Iruka-nii!" Naruto yelled and the older man blushed.

Iruka pulled out some money and threw it at the blonde.

"Ramen! I'm having a craving!" Iruka exclaimed. Naruto looked terrified and he ran off to get ramen. Iruka looked down at his stomach and he rubbed it tenderly.

'Thank you pregnancy,' He thought playfully.

* * *

"It's true? SERIOUSLY!" Anko shouted giddily, her hands gripping the edge of the large desk.

'She's going to make marks… oh well I never liked this desk, I wonder if they still have that one with the secret compartments for sake… I mean important scrolls….' Tsunade thought until Anko's shrill voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes, Iruka is returning on the 18th February," She told the room full of people. She had only told Anko and Izumo to come, confident they would tell the others but the whole gang turned up. Izumo brought along his boyfriend who let it slip to Genma and Raidou. Anko had naturally told Ibiki who informed her he already had been told, which resulted in an argument and Anko going out to get drunk. She drunkenly confessed to Gai and Asuma was at the bar as per usual, he told Kurenai who demanded on going but refused to leave her son behind.

"I have to get a bigger office," Tsunade muttered quietly.

"He's coming Hooooommmee! He's coming Hoooommmee! He's….." Anko sang, the alcohol still running through her blood. She froze suddenly and gulped.

"But it's not been a year! Is he hurt? Ohmygosh! He's hurt isn't he? YOU? You had to send him on a mission!" Anko raved and Ibiki finally calmed everyone down.

"He's not hurt but he's different. Changed. Not as you remember," Tsunade rhymed off and the others looked confused. Asuma took another drag of his cigarette and tried not to stand out.

"He'll need your support when he gets back, it's taken a lot of strength to return after this mission. I need to know that you'll….." Tsunade said officially but Anko sighed in annoyance.

"We'll always help Iruka-chan, no matter what," She insisted and the blonde felt relieved.

"Okay, back to your duties. I have things to do, Izumo get me more sake!" She roared at the cleared room.

* * *

Lee was quiet, too quiet for it to be normal. Sure he had just found out one of his teacher's were pregnant, one of his MALE teachers but Gaara knew the reason for the lack of sound. It wasn't shock…. He could hear the gears ticking away in his lover's mind.

"Gaa-chan," Lee said seriously and Gaara continued to walk on down the hallway, Lee followed a few feet behind.

"Lee-kun I don't care what you say. Gai-sensei is not a discrete person. He may be 'The most awesomest, strongest, amazing Idol and sooo hip and youthful' but he's not discrete," Gaara said quoting Lee. The Dark haired boy sighed and puffed out his cheeks.

"I can't lie to him," Lee stated and Gaara sighed.

"You won't have to. You'll return to Konoha with Iruka-kun, upon arrival Gai-sensei will see the secret and so you won't have to lie," Gaara explained. Lee however was too excited to listen.

"But it's a baby! No… 2 Babies! And their Kakashi-sensei's too! Gai-sensei has to know!" Lee defended. Gaara turned around to face the ninja with a blank expression.

"You are not going to contact Gai-sensei. Can you not see things from a different point of view?" Gaara said sternly. Green arms crossed over Lee's chest and he frowned, hurt by his boyfriend's words.

"If it were me, if I was pregnant and someone found out? What if they _had_ to tell their father who was a newspaper journalist? Or a village gossip?" Gaara said but Lee remained silent. He knew if it was his favourite red-head then he would do anything to stop the person telling.

"It's just one letter," Lee mumbled and Gaara shook his head.

"A letter can be easily intercepted and then what? You'd be putting not only Iruka-kun in danger but also the lives of his children. There are people who could use the information to hurt them, Iruka-kun is close to Naruto. Which means the Akatsuki or any other enemies could use this valuable information. He's also close to Uchiha, who's psychotic brother is still running around. Iruka-kun also has his own…. personal enemies," Gaara's voice became rougher and took on an almost pleading tone.

"Gaa-chan….." Lee seemed lost for words. He was amazed at how much his lover was talking, he usually kept things simple and to the point.

"But you know what….Write to Gai-sensei if that's what you really want, it's not like I can stop you. I'm going for a nap, I'll see you at lunch," Gaara said pecking Lee's cheek and walking away.

Lee wanted nothing more then to chase after him but it wasn't the right thing to do. His head told him he had to tell Gai but his heart knew that every word his lover had said was true. He shook away the bad thoughts and smiled.

'I'll go see the others and distract myself from this,' He thought turning around and heading back to the dining room.

* * *

Jiraiya listened at his bedroom door, when he deemed everything safe he scrambled out. He had heard his student was arriving today and that he would be handcuffed to his moody boyfriend and have the annoying mini green creature with him.

'I hope everything went okay. I should go check on them,' He thought walking down the stairs and opening the dining room door. He blinked at the sight before him.

The dark Uchiha was sitting on one chair with his face obscured by cards, he looked down at his hand and grinned evilly.

"Go fish," He smirked and the silver haired man pouted beneath his mask, they were sitting opposite each other which meant they both had one hand stretched out between them. The single eye looked at the deck on the table, as if mind powers would lift it. Jiraiya looked at the two and gave a hearty laugh.

"Wow Naruto you've grown a lot," He grinned knowingly at the Copy-nin. Kakashi blinked, looked at the handcuffs and caught on.

"Ahh Well you know, ramen makes you grow," He grinned beneath the mask. Sasuke shook his head and threw down his hand.

"I thought so," The sage replied. Kakashi stood up and dragged the Uchiha over to him.

"Sasuke be polite, I am your seme so you must obey!" Kakashi announced and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Like hell, I've already been warned about him," Sasuke muttered.

"Charming isn't he?" Jiraiya said dryly and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"And what makes you think I'm an Uke," Sasuke growled threateningly.

"That limp," Jiraiya said bluntly and Sasuke held back a pout.

"Shut up," He snapped and the older man laughed. He threw an arm around the smaller man and laughed louder into the pale ear. Sasuke snarled and tried to get away from the old man but he found himself backed into a bewildered Kakashi.

'Hmph I was just daydreaming about Iruka and then a Stubborn Uchiha stands on my foot,' Kakashi thought childishly, he held the handcuffed wrist and gave an Upside down U smile. Sasuke struggled but he was already quite tired from the journey.

"Aww you're Naruto's Ukkkkeeeeee," Kakashi sang loudly and Jiraiya joined in.

* * *

The door was slammed open again and a out of breath Iruka stood in the doorway with a kunai in his hand. He took in the scene and he growled angrily.

'It's the cute nin-dog sounds…. Awwww.. Wait… I'm in trouble,' Kakashi thought, the skin visible to the others paled. Iruka stowed away the kunai and rubbed his temples. He took a few deep breaths and clenched his fists.

"What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?" He shouted and the youngest man smirked in triumph.

"Oh Iruka-sensei and stomach! There you are, what brings you here?" Jiraiya smiled widely and Iruka's eye ticked.

"Oh nothing except I could hear you annoying Sasuke from all the way down the hall. I should have known you two were involved," Iruka said in a disapproving voice. Kakashi let go of Sasuke waved his hands.

"No! It's not what it looks like…. We," Kakashi started but the dark glare shut him up.

"I expected this of Jiraiya but ….. I'll deal with you later," Iruka said angrily. He walked calmly over to the jounin and held out a hand.

"Key, Naruto would have left one," He said and Kakashi dropped the key into the open palm. He unlocked Kakashi's cuff and instead attached it to his own wrist. He started walking away with Sasuke in tow, he slammed the door and the two men were silent.

"Great now I'm in trouble," Kakashi pouted and Jiraiya laughed.

* * *

Sasuke didn't say a word until both men were sat in the dining room next to each other, Iruka unlocked both handcuffs. Sasuke blinked and rubbed at his bandaged wrist.

"What are you doing?" He said and Iruka pulled out a box, it was white and had a small red cross on it.

"You're hurt, I'm sure Naruto did his best but I still want to check it over," Iruka said reaching for the hand, Sasuke pulled it back and glared with confusion at him.

"But you could have cuffed my other hand to the table or chair….. You've effectively let me go," He said coldly.

"I would have thought you would be enjoying this. You've been complaining about the handcuffs, not just today either. Naruto writes to me and tells me how much you hate them," Iruka said gripping the hand and pulling it onto the table.

"I'm a criminal, you've taken the cuffs off while no one else is around to protect you or your twins. That's incredibly foolish," Sasuke said monotonously and Iruka exhaled.

"Yes, it is isn't it? Oh well, It's not the most foolish thing I've done," Iruka trailed off, Sasuke wanted to question his teacher but he knew he would be told if he played his cards cunningly.

"I could kill you now, hurt you, maim you but you're sitting here like this is normal," Sasuke said and Iruka nodded and started to unravel the bandages.

"It's not normal for a teacher to help his injured student? That's where I've been going wrong all these years," Iruka said sarcastically, Sasuke's lip quirked up.

"As for hurting me, what would your motive be?" Iruka said pulling out some ointment.

"You are an incredibly powerful person…. Maybe powerful isn't the best word….. More influential. You're an important person to the Hokage, Anko-sensei and the other jounins and chunins. You're important to the Kazekage and his siblings. But you are especially important to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei," He finished and Iruka chuckled. He rubbed the gel on the cut wrist and made sure to get rid of the excess.

"So…. to hurt Naruto and Kakashi?" Iruka asked and Sasuke gave a stiff nod. Iruka looked up into the conflicted black eyes. Sasuke felt like the warm pools of chocolate were cutting right through his own icy stare.

"We both know all you need to do to hurt them….. to hurt all of us… is to leave again," Iruka said and Sasuke dropped his eyes to his lap. He smirked and sighed.

"You're right," He replied and Iruka placed his hand on the wrist and let his chakra flow, a warm glow enveloped the cut until it resembled a small scratch, still slightly bloody but not as deep. Sasuke looked up with a raised eyebrow and Iruka smiled at the unasked question.

"My pre-genins are always getting hurt, so I thought that learning a small bit of medical jutsu would be a good idea," Iruka winked. He picked up fresh bandages and started wrapping it.

"I must admit I have an ulterior motive for getting you alone," Iruka said securing the bandages and sitting back. Sasuke's eyes darted to the open handcuffs on the table but Iruka made no move to secure them.

"I trust you," He whispered and Sasuke scoffed.

"You shouldn't," Sasuke replied.

"I think you're judging yourself by impossible standards. Everyone makes mistakes but they're worth it if you learn from them," Iruka scolded.

"I could have killed him, I put a hole through his chest," Sasuke snarled, he couldn't understand why Iruka was being so nice and understanding after all the things he'd been through.

"He forgives you," Iruka said simply.

"How?" Sasuke snapped, he stood up and slammed his unharmed hand down on the table top. Iruka didn't flinch, he looked wistfully out the window.

"Because he loves you, Love is a funny thing. It can make you forgive huge things," Iruka explained and Sasuke was rendered silent.

"You knew about us?" He said and Iruka nodded.

"I think…. You need to forgive yourself," Iruka said seriously. Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bandaged wrists. He wasn't comfortable talking to someone who seemed to see right through him and know what was bothering him.

"You had an ulterior motive?" He hinted and Iruka smiled.

"Yeah, I just thought it was my turn to give the brother talk. I love Naruto a lot, he's the little brother I never had and I don't want him getting hurt. But then again I don't want you getting hurt either, I care about you too. This is so hard…" Iruka said rubbing his head. Sasuke wanted to laugh at his bumbling teacher but he resisted.

"I get it, I hurt him and I'll pay for it," Sasuke summarised and Iruka nodded with a grateful smile.

"Yeah but remember that he'll pay if he hurts you too. I don't mean sparring because you two can do what you want there but don't hurt each other's hearts. It's a fragile thing that takes a loooong time to heal," Iruka placed a hand over his heart and looked at his stomach. Sasuke sat back down and tapped his foot.

"What did Kakashi-sensei do?" He asked and Iruka looked stricken.

"No, No, No, No… It wasn't Kakashi. It was my first boyfriend, you won't remember him because you were very young. If I even mention his name Naruto goes mad. Naruto….. didn't know that we ever dated, if he ever found out then I couldn't forgive myself," Iruka said and Sasuke perked up, his curiosity was pushing him forward.

"Was he someone important… like a Kage or something?" Sasuke said and Iruka laughed.

"No, he was a chunin like me. Let's just say he turned out to be a horrible person, overly possessive, violent… in the end he turned rogue. He was going to kill Naruto…." Iruka said quietly, terrified the blonde would burst in at any moment. Sasuke clenched his fists, his breath catching in his throat.

'I would never have known him, never have met him,' He thought.

"He threw a giant shuriken at Naruto and I jumped in front and took the fatal blow. Luckily I survived and things went on. When you were with Orochimaru he came back, intent on destroying Naruto and I, we beat him but he escaped and hasn't been seen since," Iruka said standing up and taking a deep breath.

"Please….. Keep this to yourself. If Naruto found out that Mizuki and I were together…" Iruka clapped a hand over his mouth when he realised his mistake. Sasuke nodded but stored the name away for future reference. The Uchiha's were policemen who interrogated and found out things, Sasuke knew whatever happened between Mizuki and his teacher wasn't resolved.

"It's fine Iruka-sensei, Let's go get the dobe," Sasuke said holding out the wrist that wasn't bandaged. Iruka slapped the cuff on and attached his own.

* * *

"Luuuunnnncchhhhh!" Naruto's voice echoed down the halls. He carried a huge mountain of ramen and other food in his arms as he stumbled blindly along the corridor. He shoulder barged the door open and rushed forward to the table. He put everything down and wiped the sweat off his brow, he noticed Sasuke and Iruka looking strangely at him.

"Hey guys!… Wait? Didn't I leave you attached to the pervert?" Naruto said and Sasuke growled.

"Kakashi was acting like a two year old and Sasuke was about to chidori him to I stepped in," Iruka gave a peace sign and Naruto grinned back.

"Aww where's all your patience gone? You can usually handle Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said slyly and Sasuke smirked haughtily.

"Even an idiot like you should know that perverts attract more perverts. You're toad teacher showed up, being stuck in a small room with two perverts is not my idea of fun," Sasuke said and Naruto flushed red.

"They didn't…. touch you did they?" Naruto said worriedly and Sasuke scoffed at him.

"As if I'd let them dobe. Anyway Jiraiya-sensei is straight and Kakashi-sensei is head over heels for Iruka-sensei," Sasuke said bluntly and the chunin blushed scarlet at the words.

"Yeah, I forgot the pervy sage liked women," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Iruka mentally scoffed and crossed his arms.

"That doesn't stop him trying it on with me," He thought out loud and the temperature of the room dropped.

"No! Naruto he's only….." Iruka tried to explain but the blonde was out the door and gone.

"Joking about," Iruka finished. Sasuke shook his head and pulled the brunette over to the table. He picked out some fresh tomatoes and pushed the ramen towards Iruka.

* * *

- 5 minutes later. -

Kakashi strolled into the room with both hands in his pockets, he sat down next to Iruka and rested his head on Iruka's shoulder. He had to bend a little but the gesture was romantic enough to make Iruka blush.

"Tough day," Iruka said with an amused voice and the jounin nodded.

"Tell me about it?" Iruka offered and Kakashi chuckled.

"Well it started off good. Reeeaallllyyyy goood," He smirked and Iruka choked on his ramen, Sasuke threw them a look before turning most of his body away.

"Kakashi," Iruka warned and he pouted through his mask.

"Then a little blonde fox came and made everything loud and busy. All I want to do is go to bed….. with you of course Iruka," Kakashi said innocently but Iruka could caught the not so innocent undertones.

"Hm well it's only noon, the day can only get better," Iruka said slurping his ramen. He turned back to Kakashi to find his bowl empty and Sasuke frowning at missing it.

"You're going to choke one of these days," Iruka said sternly and a loud noise distracted him.

* * *

Naruto skipped into the room with a wobbly Jiraiya following him, Iruka could only imagine what Naruto had used to threaten the Sage.

'Probably some evidence of his peeping that he could give to the woman's baths. So they'd ban him for life…. I should probably do that anyway,' Iruka thought handing the key to Naruto. He unlocked them and clipped the metal ring around his wrist. Sasuke moved along a seat and let Naruto sit beside his teacher.

Blue eyes glared at the Copy-nin and Iruka felt lightning between them both.

'I don't know who's more of a child,' Iruka thought fondly. Shizune dashed into the room and scanned it for the brunette, spotting him she ran over.

"Iruka-kun, sorry for being absent for a while. I'm going to do a quick check up later maybe after dinner? I'm sorry I have to go, Jin's taking me on a picnic!" She cheered and Iruka smiled at her.

"It's fine, you go have fun. Oh and remember protection Shizune-chan! We don't need any more babies," Iruka teased and she puffed out her cheeks.

"Very funny Iruka-kun, See you later," She called and then she was gone.

Lee walked past the hyper young woman and he shook his head in confusion.

"Where's G…. The Kazekage?" He asked and Naruto slurped up his ramen before answering.

"Temari said he was busy so he's having lunch in his office or something like that," Naruto said going back to his food. Lee nodded and went to find him.

* * *

Gaara rapped the the pen on the dark desk.

'I was too harsh to him, Gai is his idol, like a father to him. It's been a long day with lots of shocks,' the Kazekage thought. He ran a hand through his short hair and bit the inside of his cheek.

'This is too much. I used to be so focussed on my tasks but things always get so complicated when he's involved. I just had to take an interest, I couldn't have just continued ignoring it all,' Gaara thought sadly.

_**Knock Knock Knock Knock**_

Gaara didn't bother looking up, he could tell who it was. He debated on keeping silent and ignoring it but he knew if he could sense Lee then Lee could sense him.

"Come in," He said monotonously. The creak of the door made him wince, it was shut softly and his green eyes were glued to his paperwork.

"Gaara," Lee's voice rumbled. Gaara could imagine him standing in front of the desk, wearing his trademark spandex with his usually goofy eyes serious and stern.

"Lee, it's lunch you should be downstairs or…." Gaara said with a bored tone.

"Don't do that. We're both intelligent men, you know why I'm here," Lee cut in. Gaara swallowed and nodded.

"I won't tell Gai-sensei," Lee said. Gaara bit his tongue but said nothing, he stood up and turned to face his window.

"I apologise for being so…. Harsh. You didn't deserve it," Gaara said quietly. Lee walked up behind him and pulled the red head against his chest. Gaara didn't react to this so he kept his eyes ahead.

"No, you know I need a reality check sometimes. It means you care," Lee said.

"Stop….. Stop!" Gaara turned around and pushed past the chunin. Lee watched Gaara pace about the office at frantic speed.

"Gaa-chan," Lee said and the Kage stopped.

"You. It's all wrong. It has to be. I feel sick, my stomach feels like the sea in a storm," Gaara snapped. Lee rushed forward and started checking the redhead over.

"Are you sick? Have you been eating? It's not good for someone so youthful to be ill. So much potential being hindered by horrible illness!" Lee announced and Gaara sighed.

"That's exactly it! I'm not ill but when you act like this I can't help feeling ill! My stomach feels like it's doing flips, my face won't stop being red and hot and confusing me," Gaara said. Lee grinned goofily at him.

"You're in love with me," He beamed and the Kazekage frowned.

"That….. But….. And if I am? Why does it feel so sick? Isn't love meant to be some wonderful thing?" Gaara said leaning against a wall. Lee moved forward and rubbed his head.

"Well I don't know. Love is a wonderful thing, I mean I'm not feeling sick and I'm in love with you," Lee said, the sea-foam green eyes were wide with shock.

"You love me?" Gaara stuttered.

"Well yeah, I thought that much was clear," Lee said. Gaara blushed and tried to rub the colour from his cheeks.

"But you treat me the same way like everyone else, you're kind and helpful to everyone! How am I meant to know?" Gaara said worriedly.

"I sleep with you! I don't sleep with just anyone!" Lee exclaimed.

"I…. I…. I don't know," Gaara pursed his lips and glared.

"I don't like this, I feel sick and dizzy and…. You love me…. Me? But I'm a jinchuriki," Gaara persisted. Lee moved forward and clasped Gaara's face in his hands.

"Why would being jinchuriki make me not love you? I know about the One-tail but that doesn't bother me. It's a part of you," Lee said. He leaned in and kissed Gaara passionately, making sure to pour every ounce of his feelings into it. Gaara moved against him persistently, he wanted to believe what Lee was telling him. Gaara felt he was being moved in front of the closed door but he didn't put up resistance. Hands roamed and mouths attacked each other until they needed air.

"Lee, lock the door," Gaara said breathlessly, Lee reached behind him and clicked the lock.

* * *

Charlotte: So another chapter done ^_^

... I can't think of any witty comments... that's depressing lol xx

Thanks for reading, Drop me a review :D

**Review Question: When was the last time you laughed and what did you laugh at? Mine is a kind of long-ish story but the main character (besides me) is my hoover/vacuum.**

I was hoovering my living room but I kept tripping over the long cable, so my sister said "Wrap the wire around yourself,". I stupidly thought this was a good idea, so I wrapped it over on shoulder. But because I was moving around so much it slipped around my neck. My 'loving' sister noticed this and decided to be... not so loving. She threw her phone on the floor and demanded I picked it up. So I sighed and bent down to pick it up, forgetting about the wire and half way down I go "Ack!" from choking and stand back up, she was in floods of laughter as I untangled the wire ^_^... Anyway that didn't make me laugh but telling my mother and getting her grounded for a week, yeah that made me laugh a lot :D


	27. Chapter 27

Charlotte: Ok this chapter is going to be quite small compared to the others but my brain just won't work when it comes to rounding off chapters. So expect some pretty weird chapter lengths Ha ha

Iruka: Disclaimer- She doesn't own naruto or the characters etc etc

This chapters couples: Kaka/Iru, Shika/Neji

I kept forgetting to write in dates but if my mental calendar hasn't been messed up then this chapter is set on... 20th Jan.

* * *

Chapter 27

Shikamaru yawned as he opened his door, he was back from his guard duty and wanted nothing more then to kidnap his boyfriend to their bedroom for a few days…. After taking a nap. He wanted to have lunch with Neji but the Hyuuga was no where to be seen.

He looked around and was about go to bed when a chill ran up his spine. He looked around the messy living room and the immaculate kitchen but found nothing suspicious. He pulled out a kunai and moved towards the bedroom.

'Something is off, really off,' He thought and he gripped the kunai tighter. He pushed the door open and he peered inside, it too was empty.

"He should be here," Shikamaru whispered but all trail of thought stopped when he smelled the air. A flowery smell fluttered through the rooms, it was different to normal perfume though.

'It smells medical and clean but…. Why is it so familiar?' He thought moving back towards the main area. That's where it hit him, the smell was familiar because it had been around him for his entire life.

"Mother?" He said. His forehead wrinkled and he crossed his arms.

"Why would she be here? Wh…..?" He straightened up.

His mother had been at their apartment.

And now

Neji was missing.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

"Shit," He cursed and he darted out the window.

* * *

Shikamaru ran along the rooftops quickly, he scanned the area and tried to spot his boyfriend. He sent out his chakra and locked onto both of theirs. He adjusted his route and sped up. He found them inside a strange store that had never caught his interest before.

'Why did she take him here? Is it a weapons store?' Shikamaru thought. The door opened and a random woman came out, he jumped forward and slipped inside. He trailed his mother and sensed for the chakra in the room.

'Mother, Neji and 2 others,' He analysed.

He jumped in front of his mother and opened his mouth to yell until he took in the scene. His mother was holding two small outfits and scrutinising them intently. She looked up at Shikamaru and smiled softly.

"There you are! I was just thinking of you," she said cheerfully. The jounin blinked and looked around.

"Where's Neji? What have you done?" he said. Yoshino's eyes grew large with fury.

"WHAT? No 'Hello dearest mother, thank you for bringing me into this world' or 'Greetings dear mother of mine, I'm glad you were spending your important time thinking of me'!" She roared. Shikamaru sulked and exhaled loudly.

"Troublesome woman," He muttered. His mother drew closer to him.

"What was that?" She snarled and he shook his head.

"Nothing, Where's Neji?" He finished and she jerked a thumb over her shoulder. A person carrying a large bundle of clothes walked around the corner, he threw the various clothes into a nearby trolley and gave an aggravated sigh.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" He said and the younger Nara clenched his hands.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I was about to ask why I came home and found you missing yet I could smell my mother's perfume," He said cryptically. Neji rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's worry and Yoshino laughed.

"You thought I kidnapped him? Please, you know him better then anyone. He's no woman, he can protect himself," She said proudly, she seemed more then happy about her son's choice in partner.

"But what are you doing here?" He asked and she waved the outfits at him. Shikamaru snatched one from her and looked at it properly. It was a pair of blue trousers with a white top and a blue hat with little ears on top, it was too small to fit either of them and that's when Shikamaru realised….

"Baby clothes? But I thought we were waiting a while," Shikamaru said turning to his lover. Neji looked uncomfortable but he put on a polite face.

"Yes, that's what I told Yoshino-sama but she _suggested_ we go shopping so we're prepared," Neji stressed the word and Shikamaru nodded in sympathy. His mother was a silver tongue and she had a hard personality, this combination made it near impossible to say no to her.

"Please Neji-kun call me Mama **(1)**," She said waving a finger at him. Neji ignored her and instead focussed on his boyfriend.

"Did you need me for anything?" Neji said and Shikamaru could hear the subtle sound of begging. He smirked and shook his head.

"Nope, just thought I'd check in. I'll see you later," Shikamaru said moving to leave but Neji latched onto his arm.

"But you just got off duty so you have the rest of the day off, why don't you stay and shop?" Neji smirked back at him, Shikamaru's face paled.

"Uhhhh… I… can't… I need to…." Shikamaru tried to pull away but his mother held his other arm.

"Nonsense! Neji-kun is right! It is very special picking out your first child's clothes and it's a task that should be done together," She scolded pulling him. She spotted a pink outfit and ran off towards it.

"Your father and I….." Yoshino started but Shikamaru was busy glaring at Neji.

"I hate you," He said in a bored tone and Neji leaned up and kissed him chastely.

"I love you too," he smirked walking over to Shikamaru's mother.

* * *

Iruka groggily woke up, he had been tired after his check up and gone for a nap.

'But I'm pretty sure I was alone when I fell asleep,' Iruka thought and he looked to his right. He saw the silver hair and the pale features and he smiled.

'It must be late if he's joined me,' Iruka thought, he felt the warm body snuggled deeper into him.

Iruka cuddled into the warm body next to him with a content sigh, he knew he needed to get up. He tried to move the arm that was slung over him carefully as not to wake it's owner. He pulled himself up and looked at the clock, 11:45.

He picked up his clothes and shuffled towards the bathroom, he saw Kakashi turn over and groan. Iruka smiled and shut the door behind him, he changed out of his pyjamas and into his earlier clothes. He secured his ponytail and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

He walked out to find Kakashi leaning against the headboard with both hands behind his head, he gave a boyish smile.

"What are you doing up?" Kakashi asked and Iruka walked over to him.

"I could ask you the same, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Iruka said.

"Well I would be but my chunin teddy bear and my two mini bears have gone walkies," He said circling his arms around the chunin's stomach when he got close enough. Iruka placed his hands on the shoulders and he laughed.

"Well your chunin teddy bear and your two mini bears are off for a late night walk," Iruka said playfully. Kakashi pulled him closer.

"Aaah. Would you like company?," He said. Iruka stuck his tongue out and tried to pull away.

"No thanks, I just need to think about a few things and then you'll get your teddies back," Iruka whined but Kakashi only held tighter.

"You okay? Should I be worried," Kakashi pouted. Iruka leaned closer and kissed him soundly. Kakashi kissed back and ran his hands teasingly down Iruka's sides. Iruka pulled away completely and walked towards the door.

"I'm fine, I'll be back soon," Iruka said trying to will the colour away from his cheeks.

"Do I get a reward?" Kakashi called after him, Iruka shook his head.

"That was your reward," He called back and he shut the door over.

* * *

"Why did I have to come along?" Shikamaru said trying to stay awake.

"Because if I'm stuck shopping with your mother then you should be too," Neji said shifting the multiple outfits in his arms. He dropped them into a basket and rubbed his forehead protector. Shikamaru sighed and looked around for an exit.

"I have an idea, don't say a word," Shikamaru whispered. Neji smirked and nodded. He moved forward to his mother and tapped her shoulder.

"Mother we have to go," Shikamaru said clearly, Yoshino raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"But we've only been shopping for half an hour, there is still so much to see," Yoshino said loudly.

"But mother we have important business to attend to," Shikamaru said slyly.

"What could be more important then shopping for your baby's clothes?" She said. Neji waited for Shikamaru to put his plan into action but he was floored at the answer.

"How about actually making the baby?" He said crossing his arms over his chest. Neji's eye ticked and he wondered what Yoshino would do if he knocked her precious son out.

"Oh of course! Please go ahead! I'll check in tomorrow and I'll bring some herbs that should help!" She said rushing over to another clothes aisle. Shikamaru dragged his embarrassed boyfriend from the store.

* * *

Iruka walked slowly along the outside path, his eyes stuck on the beige, clean cut paving stones beneath him. Despite being in his pyjamas the cold breeze didn't bother him.

'Naruto did have a point…' Iruka thought sadly. He kept a slow pace in an attempt to keep his twins asleep so they didn't kick the life out of him. So much had happened in such a short time for Iruka, regrets were beginning to seep in.

'This time last year he wasn't saying 'I love you' he was saying 'weak chunin',' Iruka reasoned. Although the thoughts brought a bitter taste to his mouth he knew he had to understand them.

'It's only become 'I love you' since the babies. Even if he says he loves me….. He could be lying,' Iruka looked up at the night sky, he'd always loved looking at the stars. The small dots of light were scattered across the dark night sky, shining like newly polished diamonds.

'I love him and even if I say 'oh it's okay if you don't love me'…. I'm lying,' Iruka thought.

"When did I become so selfish?" He said to no one. But he got an answer.

"You're not selfish," the voice said and Iruka jumped out of his skin. The shadow stepped out from behind a pillar and made his way towards the chunin.

"Naruto?" Iruka whispered.

"You're not selfish, you're the most selfless person I know," Naruto said passionately. Iruka smiled at his student.

'He's still my little Naruto. The little prankster with a ramen addiction and the loud personality,' Iruka laughed in his head.

"This is to do with earlier? Forget what I said!" Naruto said quickly but Iruka shook his head.

"But you were right. He thinks he loves me but he's just confused, he feels obligated because of the twins," Iruka snapped and tears fell from his eyes.

"And I am selfish. I always tell him it's okay if he doesn't love me or he wants to leave…. But it's not….. I'm selfish because I don't want him to leave. I don't want him to be with anyone else," Iruka exclaimed.

"But he was interested before you left, he asked you out," Naruto reminded.

"Yeah but…." Iruka started but his loudmouthed student cut in.

"He's liked you for a long time, everyone could see it except you! Even…" Naruto trailed off with a pained look.

"Even I noticed it…. I hoped more then anything that he would get over it, you deserved the best person to be with. But I've been here for one day and I can tell he's the right person for you," Naruto said reluctantly. Iruka wiped away his tears and sighed.

"Really? You think so?…. Sorry about this Naruto, pregnancy hormones aren't easy to deal with," Iruka scratched his scar and laughed.

"If you're worried I want you to talk to me. You always say that to me but I want it to work both ways," Naruto hugged his teacher and smiled at the bump.

"You two have an important job! You have to keep reminding your mom that your dad loves him very much and if he doubts it I want you to kick him reaallly hard," Naruto told the twins. He gave a grin and ran off into the darkness.

"Mom? Uzumaki Naruto get BACK HERE!" Iruka yelled after him.

* * *

**(1) Virtual high5 for anyone who knows who I'm quoting :D**

Charlotte: Well what did you think. To be honest this is my second and simplified version of this chapter, i wrote another version of this but it was more dramatic and involved Iruka's life being in danger... again lol. It's just when I read it back it didn't feel right, when I finish the story I might post it at the end just to see what you guys think.

Thanks for reading, Drop me a review ^_^

**Review Question: What's your favourite piece of clothing or outfit?** My favourite piece of clothing is this big ugly brown wooly cardigan and even if it's ugly... it's my most comfy item of clothing. Seriously, I love wearing it! It keeps me warm and I feel safe in it but my friends refuse to go out with me if I'm wearing it xD


	28. Chapter 28

Charlotte: Hey this is Drama! At his finest! ... well as fine as I could make it lol.

Iruka: Disclaimer- She doesn't own it or the characters etc

Also _SideNote_ - As far as I know... Hinata and Hanabi's mother's name is never mentioned. There is a photo of her on Narutopedia but no name or age. So I filled in a few gaps so don't complain DX

Chapter Pairing(s) : Shika/Neji (This chapter is entirely Shika/Neji so if you don't like then skip it, however it does involve plot.)

Date for this chapter : 21st Jan

* * *

Chapter 28

Shikamaru watched his lover sleep, it was rare that he saw the Hyuuga sleeping. The lazy Nara loved his sleep and he always fell asleep before his love and he awoke after. No wrinkles marred the pale face, the inky hair spread over the pure white pillows. The only thing that ruined the image was the curse seal, he loved every part of Neji and he eventually had become used to it. But that didn't mean he liked it, it was evidence of a injustice that had haunted Neji for most of his life.

White eyes opened wearily and they blinked a few times, the small lips frowned.

"What are you doing awake?" Neji said rubbing his eyes. Shikamaru chuckled but he didn't answer his lover, he leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I don't know, I just feel rested enough plus don't know when mother is coming," Shikamaru answered, Neji nodded and nuzzled his pillow.

"I want to stay in bed all day," Neji whined and it was Shikamaru's turn to frown.

"Really? I know it's your day off but you usually train or go see Hinata or your team," Shikamaru said and Neji sighed.

"For some strange reason I don't feel like training. Lee is away in Suna, Tenten is off with her boyfriend and seeing Hinata would mean seeing my family," Neji explained.

"What are you worried about? Things were sorted at the meeting with the Elders," Shikamaru yawned.

"You've met my family? They are just like me, believe me this isn't over," Neji warned.

"You're paranoid. It's 2 p.m, I am off till 4 so what do you think we should do in the mean time," Shikamaru hinted, Neji brought a finger to his lip.

"Let's sleep," Neji smirked and Shikamaru pouted.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Shoe is on the other foot now," Neji mumbled.

"I get it. I get it. I'm a horrible boyfriend and I don't deserve you baby," Shikamaru said dramatically but lips crashed down on his own. Neji straddled his lover and looked down at him with a smirk.

"Don't call me baby," Neji cautioned but Shikamaru grinned up at him.

"Why baby?" Shikamaru pushed and Neji gave a dark chuckle.

"I'll show you baby, Shika," Neji said sweetly.

* * *

Neji pushed himself up off the mattress and rolled over the edge of the bed, he looked over at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled.

"Now you're sleepy," Neji whispered. He stretched his body out and winced slightly at the pain in his back. He went for a quick shower and got changed into his usual uniform. The front door was knocked loudly 3 times in a military fashion. He moved swiftly to the door, he opened it and his eyes widened.

A older man with light brown spiky hair and a broad nose stood at the door.

"Kō-sama," Neji greeted numbly. Hinata's bodyguard remained stony, Neji held back the urge to swallow loudly.

"Clan meeting, Now," He ordered. Neji nodded stiffly and turned to go back into the apartment. Kō's hand darted out and secured itself around Neji's wrist, Neji's head snapped back to the older man.

"You're not to inform anyone," Kō said seriously, Neji glared at him.

'Get your hand off me before I break it,' Neji thought, his eyes portraying his thoughts.

"Clan's orders, no telling your…. roommate," Kō said as if he said the most vulgar curse word.

"My _boyfriend_ is asleep and I'd rather not go out in bare feet," Neji said curtly, Kō looked down at Neji's bare feet and sneered.

"Wait here a moment Kō-sama," Neji said politely….. before slamming the door in his face. He rushed through the apartment and debated on waking his lover.

'Kō will be monitoring his heartbeat with the Byakugan. He'll be watching me too so I have to be sneaky,' Neji thought. He saw the note pad and pen on the kitchen counter, he knocked them onto the floor with his elbow. He bent down and slipped his shoes on, while he was down he scribbled a note.

'Wake soon Shika,' Neji prayed as he ran out the front door.

* * *

Yoshino had forgotten about her plans to drop in on her son and his lover, it wasn't something she would normally do but she had got side tracked.

Yoshino was an intelligent woman and even though she was hard headed she was perceptive. Her son was reluctant to get involved with preparations for the child as was her future son in law, they were still young and wanted to think it through properly. Yoshino wouldn't begrudge them the time to think but she was incredibly excited.

'The last child born to a Nara in Konoha was my Shikamaru,' Yoshino thought but her mind drifted to her Shikaku's younger sister.

Her sister in law took her husband and daughter to the Land of Wind years ago to help the friendship between our countries after the war. They're respected there and both civilians and ninja are grateful for their medicinal knowledge.

'I should probably write to her and inform her of recent events, I doubt it will be enough to shock her home but I know she'll be furious if I don't tell her,' Yoshino thought. The store clerk had been clicking her fingers in front of the woman's face for a good few minutes.

'Hmph I don't care what the boys think, I'm excited about another baby. A cute little angel with Shikamaru's eyes and Neji's gorgeous hair,' Yoshino fantasised but the store clerk's shouting woke her.

"What is it?" Yoshino growled and the young girl drew back in fear.

"T-The outfits you ordered are ready," She said nervously pushing a package towards Yoshino.

"Thank you, do you know of any places where I can get some cute baby furniture? I rarely shop in the large shopping town," Yoshino asked politely. The woman pulled out a map and a red pen, she began circling a few shops including some nice restaurants.

'I'll get everything ready for them and once they see all the things I've got then they won't be able to resist helping,' She planned evilly. She took the map and her package and left the store, she bumped into an object and watched it tumble to the ground.

"Hey watch….. Hikari-san?" Yoshino said in surprise. Sat on the floor in a light purple kimono was a pale woman with long dark eggplant hair, she blushed and looked down.

Yoshino was very shocked to have bumped into Hinata and Hanabi's elusive mother, Hyuuga Hikari.

"Hello Yoshino-san, how are you?" He asked and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Better then you are right now, here," She offered her hand, the younger woman hesitated but took the hand.

"I'm very sorry for running into you, I hope your supplies aren't damaged," Hikari apologised.

"They're fine, they're squishy," She squeezed the package in demonstration.

"Sq-Squishy?" Hikari stuttered.

"Yeah, they're baby clothes. I know it might be a bit early but…" Yoshino explained but Hikari raised a hand to silence her.

"Not at all, I don't know about Shikamaru-kun but Neji is incredibly disorganised when it comes to personal things. He's a great ninja with fantastic classification skills on missions but he's not used to putting much effort into his personal relationships," Hikari admitted and Yoshino laughed.

"Shikamaru is just the same. Amazing tactician but such a procrastinator. I fear nothing will get done about this business if they were left in charge," Yoshino said walking down the street. Hikari fell into pace with her and listened to her talking.

"So what brings you out here? It's a rare thing for you to be outside the Hyuuga complex," Yoshino turned into a small restaurant and moved to the table at the back with Hikari right behind her.

"Shopping for baby things too," She smiled and Yoshino raised an eyebrow.

"Another one? Well if that's what you wa…" Yoshino said but the timid Hyuuga cut in.

"No..umm… for Neji….. Being prepared and all that," she said quietly, Yoshino's eyes lit with curiosity.

"Really? You're okay with this? I expected more of a fight to be honest especially from your husband," the Nara said. She ordered two teas and cakes.

"To be honest, so did I. He was really angry but suddenly he calmed down about it all. In fact he was the one who suggested I go shopping today, he said you'd be running about and I thought it would be a good chance to catch up," Hikari said sweetly.

"What a surprise! But it's wonderful to see you Hikari-san. How is Hinata and Hanabi?" Yoshino conversed.

"Their both fine, Hinata is dating Inuzuka Kiba you know. I had my doubts but he genuinely seems to worship her and she deserves it. Hanabi is 12 now! I can scarcely believe it," Hikari rested her cheek upon her hand.

"12! I remember when she was born, is she still like her father? Lovely sable hair?" Yoshino asked and Hikari nodded.

"Yes she has grown to be so pretty although….." Hikari looked pained, Yoshino looked confused.

"Although…. Oh thank you," Yoshino took the drinks and snacks, she placed them on the table and waited for the Hyuuga woman to confide in her.

"I know it's not my place to say but I'm glad she's not like her father. He's….. Oh he's changed Yoshino-san," Hikari said quietly as if her husband would walk into the room at any moment.

"Changed Hikari-san? Since he became the Hyuuga elder? I've seen it myself, he became colder and more ruthless….. Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn," Yoshino added hastily, not wanting to spark a feud.

"No, you're right. Since his father died and he took over, he's like a different man. I fear he's been corrupted by the power. He used to do what was best for the family and justice but …. If he just took a step back and remembered what he was like before…." Hikari said sadly.

"He's probably having trouble adjusting to the elders, things will get better. He's abolishing the curse seal and that's a good thing right? He's sent you out to buy things for the baby, it's a subtle sign of support," Yoshino smiled.

"You're right, I just hope he gets back to normal soon…. I really do love him," Hikari blushed and Yoshino laughed heartily.

"Don't worry about it. Now I have a map of some good shops, let's make the most of our time together," Yoshino cheered. Hikari nodded and sipped at her green tea while Yoshino started to eat her pastry.

* * *

Neji felt unbelievably uncomfortable, he could feel people watching him as he approached one of the Hyuuga buildings yet he saw no one. Silence rang through the air and made it more unnerving. He focussed his gaze on the back of Kō's uniform, it gave him something to take his mind off it. The large wooden doors slid open and Neji inhaled the musky incense of the room. There were many pictures on the walls, all of them were Hyuuga's and they included the pictures of his father and grandfather. Hiashi was sitting on both knees, facing the pictures with Hanabi next to him. Kō gestured for him to kneel behind his uncle and pray to the ancestors.

'I'm going to be here a while if he intends for us to properly pray,' Neji thought, he placed both hands on the tatami mat and bowed his head.

* * *

Shikamaru pulled on his uniform with a yawn, he brushed his hair and tied it back tightly. He opened the bedroom and took one last look at the empty bed.

'Mother must have come while I was asleep, I'll see him later,' Shikamaru thought, he leapt onto the window ledge and shut the window behind him. He moved swiftly towards the gates, he was luckily paired with Asuma so grabbing a nap and a few cigarettes seemed like a good idea.

Asuma spotted his student and he waved the cigarette in his hand at him, the Nara shook his head.

"I thought you were quitting," Shikamaru mocked and the older man laughed gruffly. Shikamaru snatched one from its pack and lit it up.

"I thought you were too," Asuma relied.

"Kurenai-sensei wouldn't be happy to hear about this…." Shikamaru smirked and Asuma glared playfully.

"Neither would your mother… but now I have a new threat don't I….. does Neji-kun know you smoke?" Asuma asked and Shikamaru coughed.

"I don't 'smoke', I have the occasional cigarette…. for medicinal purposes," Shikamaru defended.

"Ahh but does your boyfriend know?" Asuma asked again.

"He's a genius, what do you think," Shikamaru said leaning on the guard post.

"Smelt it off you?" Asuma questioned but Shikamaru shook his head.

"Tasted it, that was not a fun night. I got beat up and I had to sleep on the couch," He sulked. Asuma laughed at his charge, he was far too like him as a teenager.

"So you going to tell me about all this?" Asuma said and the young jounin snorted.

"I didn't know you were interested," He replied smoothly.

"What you talking about? You're like family and family tells other family secrets. We have 2 hours before switch over, start from the beginning," He coaxed and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Shikamaru gave in.

* * *

Hiashi stood up slowly and moved towards the altar, he blew out the ornate candles and watched the murky smoke curl into the air.

"Hanabi, go train," He ordered, the young girl's face scrunched up.

"I thought I'd…." She began but her father cast her a glare, she shut her mouth and stood up. She bowed to him and then to Neji, she walked out calmly and slid the door shut behind her.

Neji stared straight ahead and he kept his eyes low.

"Neji," Hiashi said coldly.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji responded. The elder turned from the altar and looked down on his nephew. Kō stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"You know why I've called you here?" Hiashi said sternly and Neji nodded.

"I'm assuming you have a problem with my chosen lifestyle," Neji said and Kō hit the back of his head. Neji didn't give him the satisfaction of flinching or turning to look at him.

"Don't disrespect your superiors, remember your place," Kō snapped.

"This liaison with Shikamaru Nara is to end," He stated and Neji snorted.

"That's not your decision to make. I'm an adult," Neji said solidly.

"I am the Clan Leader, you have Hyuuga blood running through your veins. You have no right to disagree," Hiashi said. Neji got to his feet and he looked Hiashi in the eye.

"Forgive me Uncle but I've made my choice. I stood in front of the Elders and the Hokage and wasn't ashamed to say Nara Shikamaru was my lover. If that's all you've called me for…." Neji turned to leave but he felt Kō's hand on his arm.

"Sit back down," He smirked.

* * *

Hanabi walked quickly around the grounds of her home, she kept to the shadows. She knew something was seriously wrong, she had yet to meet any of her family including the person she was looking for.

'Mother should be here, where is she?' Hanabi thought. She edged around the corner and found a few of her relatives.

"He was asking for it really, behaving like a fool. Did he really think he could get away with it?" The older woman cackled.

'Cousin Ursula, cousin Yushki and his twin Kukuru,' Hanabi noted.

"We have to be prepared for clash after this is all sorted. The Elder is serious about this, he's sent his wife away to keep Yoshino busy, he knows the Nara boy is working and Hinata-sama is with her boyfriend," A older man with short black hair warned.

"We can deal with a battle, we're Hyuuga's. But what about Hanabi-sama?" his twin said but Ursula scoffed.

"Hanabi is a child, everyone that could interrupt Hiashi-sama's plans are out the way. What could she do?" she mocked. Hanabi smirked and stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, what could I do?" Hanabi said coldly, all three people looked startled. They looked at the ground and bowed to the heir.

"Hanabi-sama she didn't …." Kukuru defended but Hanabi chuckled.

"Don't preach to me, I'm young in my years but mentally I'm far wiser then all of you put together. I am being put forward for chunin this year and I'll be jounin by 15 so never think you're better then me. I demand the truth," Hanabi scowled. The three Hyuugas shared a looked before sighing.

"What do you want to know Hanabi-sama?" Yushiki said politely.

"Why is Neji here?" Hanabi asked and Ursula snorted.

"Because he is a failure to his clan, he's sick and disgusting and….." She ranted but Kukuru shushed her.

"Don't tell her," He said sternly.

"Tell me what? That Neji is dating Nara Shikamaru? If you have a problem with his sexual orientation then you should bite your tongue, Viper," Hanabi spat, Ursula growled at the insult.

"You knew about this?" Yushiki looked shocked.

"My eyes and ears aren't just for decoration. What is father planning? Why can't I find any of the clan besides you?" Hanabi said and Ursula bit her lip.

"Hiashi-sama is going to change Neji's mind, make him realise his mistake and that obeying the clan is in his best interests. Having the Clan around would be a…. distraction," Kukuru said carefully and Hanabi smirked.

"Twisted words but it's told me enough. No one else wants to get involved but you'll_ help _the clan by joining in," Hanabi summarised. She stalked away from them.

"Wait! Hanabi-sama you're not allowed to leave," Kukuru yelled but she didn't stop walking until she hit into a body. Kō stood before her with a disapproving look, she glared at him.

"Hiashi-sama wants you three at the shrine, I'll join you after I speak to Hanabi-sama," He said loudly, the other ninjas bowed and rushed towards the shrine.

"You're not leaving," He said numbly, she stared defiantly back at him.

"You've protected me since birth, Hinata too but then you go and do this. I'm finding Hinata and Shikamaru-san," Hanabi said firmly.

"Hanabi-sama, I can't let you," Kō said solemnly, he crouched down to her level. Hanabi could feel the rage she had suppressed for years coming to the surface, Neji had always been there for her. There was a bond as if he were her older brother. Her hand raised up and struck the man's cheek.

"Protection! That's what you've always been to us but you're a liar. A hypocrite! Using the clan as an excuse to condone the violence," Hanabi said through gritted teeth. Kō reached out for her and pulled her to his body, he hugged her but she pushed herself away. She looked down at herself and saw blood on her clothes, she looked at Kō's robes and saw blood on them, Neji's blood.

"Hanabi-sama if you leave now, you'll lose your position as heir," Kō warned. Hanabi's blood ran cold, she needed her clan as much as Neji. To hear they were so willing to get rid of her…. hurt.

'I can't disobey the clan, what would I do? What…' She thought until an image of her elder sister came to mind.

'No, I want to be kind. I want to be selfless like Hinata and Mother,' She thought desperately.

"So be it," Hanabi said angrily, she turned on her heel and ran.

Kō watched his charge flee but he made no move to stop her, even he knew what Hiashi was doing was wrong. He looked back at the shrine and resisted the urge to obey, he walked in the opposite direction. Hoping that if Neji died, the girls would know he had nothing to do with it.

* * *

Hiashi smiled maliciously down at his nephew. Neji was curled up on the floor with both hands on his head, his eyes trying not to water. The pain taking over every inch of his body, his skull felt like it was being crushed and broken.

He couldn't help thinking about his brother, how ironic it was that his son would follow his path.

'I am the most powerful, those who are weak should be eliminated,' Hiashi thought, his eyes trailing over a few bloody wounds of the boy where Kō's blade had stabbed him. Neji pushed himself up and tried to glare at his uncle.

"Changed your mind?" Hiashi asked sweetly. The pain in his head subsided a little and Neji wiped away some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I love Shikamaru," Neji stated.

"Neji," Hiashi scolded but the Hyuuga shook his head.

"I love him and I choose him! Disown me if you want but I choose him," Neji spat, he turned around but the sharp pain returned sending Neji to his knees. Neji screamed and tried to breathe. The doors slid open and 3 shadows fell across his crumpled form.

"Ursula, Kukuru, Yushiki teach Neji a lesson and please…. Don't hold back," Hiashi ordered before retiring to the back room. The gang pulled out a variety of sharp weapons and Neji took a weak fighting stance, his mind still pounding and screaming.

* * *

Hinata opened the door with a welcoming smile.

"Hanabi-chan what…..?" She smiled but seeing blood on her younger sister made her gasp. Kiba appeared behind her with Akamaru at his heels.

"Father's going to kill Neji, at the family shrine! You have to help!" Hanabi rasped.

"But Mother?" Hinata began but Hanabi screamed in frustration.

"He sent her away! Kō was covered in blood and Ursula's there!" Hanabi shouted, Hinata paled and started hyperventilating. Kiba put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I'll go stop them, don't worry Hanabi," Hinata promised.

"I'll come too!" Hanabi persisted but Hinata shook her head, she slipped her shoes on and grabbed some weapons.

"No, Shikamaru-kun is on guard duty. Go find him," Hinata reasoned and Hanabi gave a nod and dashed off again.

"I'll get the Hokage, we need a medical ninja," Kiba said throwing on some sneakers.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked nervously and the dog boy looked solemn.

"That blood is Neji's, I could smell it. Go!" He urged and Hinata rushed for her home.

* * *

Shikamaru stubbed out his cigarette and waved the smoke away, he saw his mother in the distance with Neji.

"Mother, N…" Shikamaru greeted but he blinked a few times at the petite woman.

"Who….?" Shikamaru asked but Yoshino cut across.

"This is Hyuuga Hikari, Hinata's mother," Yoshino beamed, she nodded to Asuma who waved back.

"What about Neji?" the young jounin asked, the mothers looked confused.

"What do you mean Shikamaru-kun?" Hikari asked, she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"When I woke up he was gone, it's his day off and usually he'd tell me where he's going. I just thought you'd came by and took him shopping," Shikamaru panicked slightly.

"Maybe he's visiting Hinata or something," Asuma reassured. Their attention turned to someone heading towards them fast, Hikari was the first to recognise her.

"Hanabi?" She exclaimed. The small Hyuuga stopped in front of them, panting loudly and trying to talk.

"Shik-Shikamaru… help…. Neji…" She huffed, she looked up and saw her mother.

"Mother? You need….. to stop him. Father is going to kill him….. Hinata has gone there and Kiba is getting the Hokage!" Hanabi rushed. Shikamaru's entire body felt heavy, his pupils were the size of pin points.

"Hanabi you're covered in blood!" Yoshino exclaimed.

"It's not mine! Hurry!" Hanabi panicked.

"Follow me!" Hanabi said sprinting away and the group darted after her.

* * *

Hinata crashed through the front door with a kunai drawn, he jumped along the tops of the small buildings until a muffled scream stopped her. She activated her byakugan and scouted out the area, checking for others who could interfere. Finding the place almost deserted she moved closer to the shrine.

She landed silently in front of the doors and threw the door to the side. Her relatives froze, dropping kunais, senbons and other sharp things they were using on the vulnerable Neji.

Hinata let her chakra flare and the trio stepped back anxiously.

"Get out, you'll be punished later," Hinata promised darkly, the boys left quickly without saying a word. Ursula didn't budge from Neji's side, she wore an arrogant expression.

"We're not getting punished, we have immunity. Hiashi-sama said so," She said sticking her nose in the air and walking past Hinata. Hinata ignored her cousin in favour for helping Neji. She shook his shoulder and tried not to weep, her cousin was still thrashing about in pain from his head. Blood pouring from wounds along his arms legs and a large gash in his torso.

"Neji-kun, Neji-kun Focus on my voice," Hinata said trying to smooth out the veins on his forehead. The curse mark was glowing bright red and was scorching hot. Hiashi stepped into the room with a stony expression.

"Hinata, leave," He ordered, the woman stood up and swallowed. She knew she had to stand her ground.

"I won't, why have you done this?" She asked and Hiashi crossed his arms stiffly over his chest.

"He is a embarrassment to the clan. He's meant to be with a woman, he's a Hyuuga male! He can't have a child like some weak woman!" Hiashi ranted and Hinata raised her eyebrow.

"Have a child? But he's with Shikamaru, have you lost it?" Hinata asked.

"No that new medical jutsu for males to have children!" Hiashi said coldly.

"I've heard about it but only rumours. It's true? But what does that have to do with Neji?" Hinata said but a groan from Neji made her jump.

"Stop the seal! You're breaking him!" Hinata cried but Hiashi glared at her.

"He's weak and the weak die!" Hiashi said maniacally, Hinata was terrified by her father's tone.

"Why? Father stop please!" Hinata bent down and tried to apply pressure to his wounds.

"I am the leader!… My father never would have allowed it!" Hiashi said loudly.

The door banged open and Shikamaru ran in, he ran to his lover and placed a hand on his face.

"Neji?" He whispered. Shikamaru felt like he was going to throw up, seeing his usually strong lover so weak and damaged. Hikari ran past Hinata and up to her husband.

"Hiashi please! Stop! This power has gone to your head," Hikari begged, she gripped at his robes. He pushed her hands off and slapped her, she fell to the ground in tears.

"Mother!" Hanabi cried and she knelt beside her. Hiashi looked down on his younger daughter and gave a twisted smile.

"You betrayed me Hanabi but you will be dealt with later," He snarled. His white eyes turned to Shikamaru.

"You. You started this, corrupting a member of my family!" He shouted moving towards Neji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru stood up in anger, ready to fight but his mother beat him to it. She stepped forward and punched him, she gathered her chakra in her fists. Hiashi flew back into a wall but he recovered quickly, Hikari began to sob.

"Forgive me Hikari-san but he's needs to be stopped," Yoshino comforted. Shikamaru crouched back down to brush some hair from Neji's pained face.

"Mother let me," Shikamaru said but Neji's hand closed around his, even if the boy was in pain. He could hear what his lover was planning. Shikamaru looked down at his dying lover, his eyes were open to slits and begging him not to.

"Sh-Shika," Neji mumbled. Shikamaru smiled at his lover.

"Hey baby, stay with us," Shikamaru whispered and he received a small frown.

"Don't.. call me baby," Neji said. Hiashi snarled loudly, his eyes wide with madness he made a hand signal and Hinata screamed. Neji's eyelids dropped and his body fell limp, Shikamaru gripped the hand and kept squeezing it. His curse seal stopped glowing and Hikari sobbed louder.

"Neji?" Shikamaru asked nervously, the urge to throw up had returned. Asuma stood beside Yoshino and took a fighting stance.

"Neji!" Shikamaru raised his voice but his lover didn't stir.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, you're stripped of your title as Elder and are under arrest," Asuma said officially. Hikari clung to her youngest daughter like a lifeline, Hanabi stared into space with pain in her pale eyes.

"You can't arrest me, you're not Hokage!" Hiashi shouted and a loud laugh rang through the room.

"That's my cue!" the voice said. Tsunade crashed through the ceiling right in front of Hikari, she looked at the crying woman for a moment before looking at her husband.

"I agree, you're to be detained until further notice, Asuma, Yoshino, Take him down," She ordered. She turned and rushed over to Neji, she checked his pulse and frowned deeply. She used her chakra until she reached his head.

Hiashi jumped out the hole in the roof and ran across the roof, Asuma and Yoshino jumped out after him. Hinata rushed to her boyfriend but kept watching Tsunade work on Neji.

Tsunade placed two fingers of the swastika on Neji's head, she started feeding chakra into it.

"This isn't good…. I've never seen anyone alive with the curse activated this much," Tsunade said angrily. She made a few hand-signals and some bandages appeared in her hands, she started loosely wrapping his wounds to stop the bleeding.

"Will he be okay?" Shikamaru asked. Hikari sobbed even louder and Tsunade's eye ticked.

"Hikari! Shut up! I can't focus!" She roared and the sobs were reduced to sniffles. Hinata clasped both her hands together and started whispering prayers.

"We need to get him to the hospital, I'll teleport him there," Tsunade said and without waiting for an answer she and Neji disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Hiashi lunged at Asuma and quickly tried to punched his vital points, the jounin dodged and tried to counter him.

"Hiashi! Snap out of it! This isn't you!" Yoshino screamed. When he ignored her, she gathered her chakra and stretched both arms out. The shadows from bushes, lampposts and trees sped towards her, she formed it into a ball and she waited. Asuma dodged another attack and pulled out his knife. He stabbed it into the Hyuuga leader's foot, effectively pinning him down.

Yoshino took her chance and threw the shadow ball, it hit Hiashi's back and burst. Tendrils of shadows curled around his body, like a straightjacket.

Hiashi struggled against his bonds, Asuma stepped forward and hit a pressure point, Hiashi fell to the ground unconscious.

Asuma lifted the dark haired man over his shoulder with a grunt, Yoshino peered in the hole and only saw Hanabi and Hikari.

"Where are they?" She asked and Hanabi answered.

"Hospital, take father to the prison and then meet us there," She ordered, Yoshino nodded.

'It's not strange that I'm taking orders from a 12 year old,' She thought humorously.

* * *

Shikamaru hated hospital rooms, they were so white and pristine and it annoyed him. It reminded him of how his lover would clean things until you could see your reflection in them. It made the blood around and on Neji look bolder.

'First Iruka-sensei and now Neji,' Shikamaru thought. He was happy for one thing, Tsunade's strict voice. It kept everyone else outside the room.

"Open your eyes, come on," Shikamaru whispered, he leaned back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Upon arriving at the hospital he had heard a gaggle of nurses fussing over Neji, they had to sew up his wounds and try to wake him.

Then after deeming him stable, Neji had a seizure.

They rushed him into the operating theatre and he'd only just got out. Thicker bandages wrapped around his neck and the back of his head.

Hyuuga Neji was paler then normal, he looked almost dead if not for the small movements of his chest. Shikamaru wasn't the religious type, he found the world too boring or troublesome to thank whoever made it. However that didn't stop him praying to every divine being he could think of.

'Please, I'll stop smoking and I'll never take him for granted. I'll give up sho…. Well I'll lessen my time playing Shogi,' He prayed.

'I'm not worried about the wounds as much as the curse mark,' Shikamaru pondered. A timid knock on the door sounded but he made no move to open it, he could tell who it was.

Hinata poked her head around the door, she scanned the room before stepping in.

"He's stable for now Hinata, it's okay," Shikamaru said but she looked incredibly sad.

"Has he woken up?" She asked watching her cousin's chest moving slowly up and down.

"No he…" Shikamaru started but the Hyuuga woman interrupted.

"Then it's not okay, that hand-sign…. No one's survived it," She said.

"Well you know Neji, always the best he can be. He'll get an even bigger head when he survives something no one else has," Shikamaru joked.

"Can I ask you something?" Hinata's tone changed, Shikamaru raised his eyebrow but nodded.

"Father mentioned a jutsu and a baby," She stated, Shikamaru set all 4 of his chair legs on the floor.

"I know they've just discovered a jutsu like that….. Were you…" Hinata faltered, she didn't want to insult him or Neji.

"Yes we're involved. The jutsu was created and edited by Temari's uncle, Neji was going to have my baby," Shikamaru confessed. Hinata smiled softly at him before glaring.

"Don't say that," She snapped and Shikamaru blinked a few times, he never took Hinata for a homophobe.

"Don't say that in the past tense, it's not 'was'. It's 'is'," Hinata urged and Shikamaru released the breath he was holding.

"I don't want to think about that now, I just want him better," Shikamaru said seriously.

* * *

Yoshino sat on the hard plastic seat outside Neji's room, she tapped her fingers against her knee with agitation. Hikari sat opposite her with her head down, Hanabi was down the hall at the vending machine. She tapped random buttons on the machine, not wanting anything except a distraction. Kiba leaned against the machine with a sigh, he didn't know the full story but he had a feeling that he didn't want to.

"Why did you drag us away Hanabi-chan?" Kiba asked as he stroked Akamaru.

"They need to discuss a few things and having us there would make it awkward. They haven't spoken properly since their childhood," Hanabi said wisely, Kiba shrugged but stayed put.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I know you don't believe me Yoshino-san," Hikari whispered, Yoshino's dark eyes looked at Hikari.

"Do you blame me Hikari-san?" Yoshino said coldly.

"Not at all. If our roles were reversed then I would be suspicious too," Hikari replied. A nurse walked by an innocent looking Asuma with narrowed eyes, once she was out of sight he pulled the cigarette out from behind his back.

"Leave her alone Yoshino-sempai, Hikari-chan is a victim too," Asuma teased and Yoshino frowned.

"Don't call me -sempai, you make me feel old," Yoshino softened, it was rare to see her school mates.

"You're not old Yoshino-san," Hikari complimented but the Nara sighed.

"I'm 36 and so are you Hikari-san yet you don't look a day over 26," Yoshino sulked.

"Aah you've not aged well Yoshino," Asuma said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Don't act all high and mighty Asuma, you're only 32 but you look older then me," Yoshino snapped, Hikari laughed but tried to stifle it with her hand.

"I blame the cigarettes which you shouldn't be smoking in a hospital," Hikari lectured. Asuma shrugged his shoulders and blew the smoke out in her direction. For a single moment things seemed simpler, they were friends, schoolmates and ninja. But every good moment has to end.

"I didn't know he would hurt Neji, I promise Yoshino-san. I wasn't even suspicious that he sent me out, I was too exited about having permission to leave. I used to shop a lot or go out with friends but since….. My husband got Ill he got paranoid and confined me to the house," Hikari disclosed. Asuma's cigarette dropped from his lips and he stamped it out quickly.

"Hikari-san! Why didn't you ever say anything?" Yoshino exclaimed.

"Because I love him, I thought that if I stayed home he would go back to normal. He's a proud man and the minute I mentioned getting help he…. would go mad. I know words can't atone for what he's done but it's not his fault, it's mine," Hikari pleaded.

"Hikari-chan don't…." Asuma started but Hikari sank to her knees in front of Yoshino.

"I knew something was wrong with him but I didn't tell anyone. I didn't seek help, I stupidly thought I could help him myself or that he'd one day wake up and be normal. It's my fault for not stopping him before he got this bad. So don't punish my husband, punish me Yoshino-san," Hikari begged.

"Don't be stupid. I know he's ill but it's not your fault. Even if you brought a doctor to him, he would have been too stubborn to see him. It's… incredibly unfortunate what's happened but it's not anyone's fault. Grief affects us all differently," Yoshino said and Asuma rubbed his eyes.

"Are you sure you're Yoshino? She's usually far more hot headed," Asuma smiled and Yoshino bristled.

"Shut up Smokey," She snapped.

* * *

Charlotte: There we go, Neji is in a hospital bed but will he survive Hmmm to be honest I haven't decided yet. Next chapter will have Kaka/Iru in it.

Thanks for reading, Drop me a review.

**Review Question: What's you favourite feature? Physical or otherwise ^_^** I like my eyes because they're the same colour as my dads.


	29. Chapter 29

Charlotte: Aloha people! I'm back again with another long chapter.

Iruka: Disclaimer - Charlotte doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc etc and if she says she does then two big lawyers with shotguns will come to her house in the middle of the night ^_^

Charlotte: O_O Right... Also I involved another lime in this chapter :/ I have no idea where it came from but it suddenly arrived and wouldn't leave so just a warning!

This chapter covers a long time skip, I think... It starts Jan 24th and goes through to Feb 20th .

Chapter Pairings: Kaka/Iru, Naru/Sasu, Shika/Neji, Lee/Gaa and other minor pairings

Read and review :D

* * *

Chapter 29

{24th Jan}

Iruka batted his nose sleepily, he felt a tickle right on it's tip. The bizarre sensation tickled him again so his brown eyes opened slowly.

"Kakashi?" Iruka mumbled and the man kneeling beside him hummed.

"Why are you sitting on the bed, next to me while I'm sleeping and tickling my nose with a feather?" Iruka asked curiously.

"I'm bored," Kakashi chirped, Iruka sighed. He was too drowsy to hit the Copy-nin.

"Kakashi, I'm pregnant with two very energetic twins. It makes me very tired and irritable if I don't get enough sleep. So let me go back to sleep or my hormones will go crazy and you will end up worse off," Iruka yawned. Kakashi pulled his mask down and pecked Iruka's soft lips.

"Well entertain me and I won't disturb you," Kakashi pouted, Iruka stroked the side of his face with a laugh.

"Kakashi…" He warned, Iruka stretched out his limbs.

"If you oversleep then you'll get fat," Kakashi said childishly. Iruka froze mid-stretch with wide eyes. Kakashi gave a wave, he pulled up his mask and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Shizune rushed towards Iruka's room, she had received important news from the Hokage and she knew Iruka had to know. She pulled up the bottom of her long kimono, her clothes had shrunk in the wash and she had to wear Temari's clothes. She was uncomfortable wearing a bright red kimono but she had no alternatives.

**_KAAAAKKAAAASSSSHHIIIIII!_**

Shizune blinked and moved faster, worried for her 'brother'. She rounded the corner and saw the chubby chunin racing down the corridor, face red with anger and exertion.

"Iruka-kun! Was that you who screamed?" Shizune said, the chunin stopped in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Have you seen Kakashi? That baka woke me up and then called me FAT!" Iruka yelled, Shizune sweat-dropped at him.

"Kakashi-sensei will keep out of your way until you've calmed down, I have something important to tell you," She said but the chunin continued ranting.

"Honestly who does he think he is! I don't care if I'm fat! He's responsible for it so he can't stand there and insult me!" Iruka finished his shouting and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Shizune-chan, I don't know what came over me. You had something to say?" Iruka said sweetly and Shizune smiled at him.

"Yes I do but you won't like it, but first….. Have you been fluctuating a lot? Your hormones seem a bit intense," She questioned, she pulled out a notepad and pencil.

"Now you mention it, I've been feeling really erratic. I can be happy then sad then angry then horny then insecure then cocky then….." Iruka listed and Shizune cleared her throat with a blush.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I'll compare it to the other subjects and see if the jutsu is affecting it. I'll tell Tsunade-hime in my next report," She said jotting down a few sentences.

"What did you need to tell me?" Iruka asked. Shizune bit her lips and fiddled with her kimono.

"Umm come with me to the meeting room, you need to sit down," She said timidly. Iruka tilted his head to the side in confusion but he followed her anyway.

* * *

Pakkun rolled his eyes at his master, Kakashi was perched on a high tree branch of a large oak. Kakashi flicked through his Icha Icha with a masked smirk.

"Do you have any brain cells left?" The pug said gruffly. The jounin shrugged his shoulders and turned the page.

"Did you yap something?" Kakashi said not looking away from his addiction.

"Why did you rile him up, he's right you know carrying pups is a tiring business," Pakkun lectured.

"Pakkun, are you a bitch?" Kakashi said. The pug glared coldly at his summoner

"No but if you were that size would you be comfortable?" Pakkun asked, Kakashi pouted beneath his mask.

"I know but I didn't see him for months. I want to spend time with him," Kakashi said and the pug laughed.

"I thought the beta was meant to be needy, not the Alpha," He grinned. Kakashi ignored the comment and continued reading.

"Not needy," Kakashi huffed. He brushed some leaves off his uniform with one hand.

"He needs to sleep to ensure your pups grow healthy, I'm sure Iruka-sensei wants to spend time with you too….. well not right now, now all he wants to do is strangle you but that'll calm down. Being pregnant can't be any fun," Pakkun sympathized. Ūhei raced towards to the base of the trunk, his bandages whipping behind him.

"Boss Boss! Your mate is crying!" He called up the tree, Kakashi shut his book and peered down at his dog.

"Crying? Like hormonal "aaah why am I so sad" crying or angry "Kakashi" crying?" He said.

"Neither! Shizune said she had something important to say and now he's crying. Sobbing really hard, I think you should comfort him," Ūhei replied worriedly. Pakkun frowned, the last thing any of them wanted was Iruka to be sad.

"Boss you should…" Pakkun turned to his master but he found the branch empty.

* * *

Iruka tried to stop the tears that wouldn't stop falling, he lifted the long sleeve of his blue kimono and scrubbed them away. He handed the letter back to Shizune, the woman looked grim.

"You need to calm down and breath properly," She warned but she received a glare.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You show me this and tell me to calm down!" Iruka snapped, Shizune bit her tongue. She knew the hormones weren't being helped by the horrible situation that had arisen in Konoha. Shizune smiled gently when she looked out the window, she rushed over and opened it. Kakashi jumped inside the room easily and shut the window behind him.

"Yo," He greeted, his eyes were drawn to his crying lover. He was beside Iruka instantly, he wrapped his arms around the chunin and squeezed comfortingly.

"Hey, I was kidding. You're not fat," Kakashi said quickly. Shizune passed him the letter that caused all of it.

"Last section," She said, the visible eye scanned down to the selected section.

_There was an incident a few days ago that I thought I should tell you about. Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru came out to the council as you know and everyone seemed to accept it. Except Hyuuga Hiashi; Neji's uncle and the Hyuuga's new Elder brought Neji to his ancestral home. He activated the curse seal and injured Neji quite badly. We were able to get him to the hospital and his wounds weren't fatal, however Neji has yet to wake up. _

_After examining Hyuuga Hiashi I was able to see the problem. His father died not long ago and he had to step up to be Elder, being a Hyuuga he decided he didn't need time to grieve and that he was good enough to carry on. Being at a weak state of mind he became corrupted by the power. I have prescribed medication and confined him to an institution where he can recover._

_As expected Shikamaru isn't taking this well, he hasn't left Neji's side except for essentials. He is adamant he won't forgive Neji's uncle, I can only hope Neji has some compassion in him when he wakes up but that's doubtful._

_Hyuuga Hanabi is the heir but because of her age it is improbable that she'll take over. At present her mother, Hyuuga Hikari will be Elder until Hanabi reaches 18._

Kakashi blinked down at the page.

'Shit, no wonder he's crying,' Kakashi thought. Shizune took the letter from the gloved hand, she passed Iruka some tissues and pulled Kakashi aside.

"Can you stay with him? I have to write a response immediately and my presence isn't helping him," She whispered, not wanting to set the hormonal man off.

"Sure, go already," Kakashi literally pushed her out the door.

"That was rude Kakashi, Shizune-chan was only keeping me in the loop," Iruka sniffled. Kakashi stood next to him and placed a large hand on Iruka's head.

"Sorry Iruka. How are you feeling?" He said.

"I feel sick. How could he do that? Neji may be 19 but he's still a child," Iruka said in a disturbed tone. Kakashi pulled down his mask and the chunin looked up at him.

"No he's not. He's a ninja, he has to face danger on a daily basis. It's just a shame that the danger was closer to home," Kakashi said wisely.

"You're right. I can't baby them but I'm still not happy about what's happened," Iruka admitted. Kakashi leaned in and kissed the tanned forehead.

"I know, but now you have to baby the babies instead of your students," Kakashi said rubbing Iruka's pregnant stomach.

"I can do both," Iruka persisted with a playful grin.

"Okay Okay, if you say so. I'm going to feed the dogs and then I'm treating you to lunch," Kakashi said cheerfully. Even after the door shut, Iruka found himself smiling.

'He knows how to cheer me up,' Iruka thought rubbing his stomach through his blue kimono.

* * *

The dining room was deadly silent, Iruka was tempted to run out the minute he stepped in.

Naruto and Sasuke were sat on a nearby black couch, Naruto was tense and trembling while Sasuke looked lost in thought. Lee was silently crying while Gaara handed him tissues. Jiraiya leaned against the back wall with his arms crossed.

"You've all heard then?" Iruka called into the empty room. All the eyes focussed on the chunin but no one wanted to speak.

"Yes Shizune-san told us," Gaara said. He reached over to the wastebasket and started brushing the scrunched up tissues into it. Naruto rhythmically clenched his fists, Iruka stepped forward to comfort him but Jiraiya cleared his throat. Jiraiya turned to the blonde and snorted.

"Why are you stewing like a vegetable?" Jiraiya said in a bored voice, Iruka's face reddened in anger.

'How dare he speak to Naruto like that! I don't care if he's a legendary sannin or Naruto's new teacher,' Iruka fumed. He opened his mouth but he felt a hand on his shoulder, Kakashi shook his head briefly and Iruka closed his mouth.

"I'm not stewing," Naruto said through gritted teeth, his chakra was almost visible. Sasuke reached into his boyfriend's pocket and lifted the handcuff key. He clicked it into his own cuff and backed away with an indifferent look but everyone else knew he too was worried. Sasuke stood beside Gaara and Lee and they all watched the confrontation with interest.

"You are, lying is a bad habit. I thought Iruka-sensei taught you better," Jiraiya joked darkly. Iruka breathed through his nose to try to control his temper.

"Shut up pervy sage! Am I not allowed to get angry when one of my friends has been hurt?" Naruto snarled.

"So what do you want to do about it? Run back to Konoha and beat up Hiashi?" Jiraiya offered and Naruto bared his fangs.

"Why the hell not?" Naruto challenged.

"So you're going to travel all the way to Suna, leaving Iruka-sensei here to beat up a mentally ill old man? Yeah that's honourable. What do you expect to do when you get there? What will you being there do?" Jiraiya said wisely. Naruto looked down at his feet, embarrassed at looking stupid.

"No please, it's a good idea. Run off to Konoha and let Lee-san, Kakashi and I escort Iruka-sensei. Then when you get to Konoha, why don't you defy the Hokage and maim Hinata's father? Did you think about the other Hyuugas?" Jiraiya said coldly. Iruka couldn't hold his silence.

"Jiraiya-san you're being too harsh," Iruka scolded but Naruto turned to him.

"No, he's right. Thanks sensei," Naruto smiled at the toad sage, Iruka gave a confused look. He withdrew back slightly hurt, he turned on his heel and budged past Kakashi.

* * *

Iruka heard Naruto calling after him but he just kept moving, something felt broken inside of him. He didn't know if it was his heart or something else, he turned the corner and walked out into the grounds. He walked to a small cove, surrounded by trees, he sat down on the sand and sighed,

'The last time I was here, I was telling Akanbou-san that I wouldn't be affected by hormones. How wrong I was,' Iruka laughed. He lay down slowly onto his back with a wince.

'I'm not overacting. I used to be his favourite sensei, am I really babying everyone? Before I got pregnant I wouldn't be half as soft as I have been. I would shout and get angry and talk with them like adults. I don't want to lose him,' Iruka reasoned. He heard the soft shuffling of footsteps on sand but he shut his eyes and ignored them.

"You okay?" Kakashi's voice rumbled and the twins kicked at the sound of their father's voice. Iruka ignored both of these things in favour of trying to sleep. Kakashi collapsed next to him, laying beside to the chunin.

The silence stretched out until it rang loudly in Iruka's ears.

"I'm fine," Iruka said. Iruka felt the Copy-nin reach out his hand and intertwine their fingers. Iruka didn't bother to ask when he'd removed his gloves. He focussed on the warmth of his lover's hand and knew he couldn't stay mad.

"I'm not fine," Iruka sighed and the Copy-nin nodded.

"I miss the days he looked at me like that," Iruka said wistfully and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"He looks at Jiraiya with respect when he's not peeping on girls. But he adores you and if you don't see that then you need your eyes tested," Kakashi said with a surprised tone. Iruka rolled onto his side to look at his lover and Kakashi finally could see. Kakashi was completely devoted to Iruka and his happiness but his eyes didn't show happiness, they showed doubt and fear.

"I'm not his teacher anymore, you were right I am babying people and I hate it. I know my hormones make me more mat….paternal but…. I miss the days when I could shout at them for doing something stupid…." Iruka confided and his boyfriend chuckled.

"That would look ridiculous," He laughed while Iruka pouted.

"No, it wouldn't! I was a strict teacher!" Iruka defended.

"No you weren't. You were a great teacher who could understand your pupils and further their knowledge. You shouted at them but it was to make them better people and you did care a lot about them, the hormones have…. Increased it but you've always been another parent to them all," Kakashi said seriously. Iruka blushed vibrantly and bowed his head.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm so stressed, I hope the next four months fly by," Iruka said using his other hand to rub his stomach.

"You're going to enjoy it then? You're being pampered and looked after, or you would be if you stopped being so stubborn. Relax and enjoy your time before sleepless nights and screaming babies," Kakashi smirked. Iruka laughed at him and squeezed his hand.

"Relax? I've been trying to but a certain handsome jounin keeps waking me up," Iruka teased.

"Really? Well he must be brought to justice, ruining your beauty sleep even though he misses you and wants to spend time with you," Kakashi said smoothly.

"Ahh now if a certain handsome jounin had told me this then I would have made time," Iruka played along. Kakashi leaned up on one elbow and pulled his mask around his neck, he brushed a stray strand of hair out of Iruka's face.

"I'm sure a certain handsome jounin will be glad to hear that," Kakashi purred and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi?" Iruka said sternly and Kakashi hummed.

"Shut up and kiss me," He ordered, Kakashi leaned in and captured Iruka's lips. They made out leisurely until someone cleared their throat. Kakashi growled angrily and buried his face in Iruka's neck to hide his face.

"Naruto you have the worst timing, turn around," Iruka said tiredly. The blonde complied and Kakashi pulled his mask up, he helped Iruka to stand. Iruka brushed off the sand on his kimono and smiled at his former student.

"Iruka-nii," Naruto said with teary eyes after turning back.

"No crying now, be strong. I'm sorry for running off, my hormones make me overreact and with this business with Neji….." Iruka trailed off, Naruto nodded so hard that Iruka feared his head would fall off.

"I understand. I don't like that pervy sage more then you, you're my nii-san," Naruto said blushing and Iruka blushed back.

"I know but I feel ashamed of myself, I judged him on his reputation and his…. Habits. You've spent a lot of time with him and I'm grateful because you've turned out to be an amazing ninja," Iruka announced, the bright blue eyes blinked a few times. Kakashi watched his lover curiously. The midday sun was blocked out by the trees, it came through in small spots that lit the clearing perfectly.

"I live in the past too much. I still think of you as the child you once were but seeing you back there… you've grown up, changed and I've stayed the same," Iruka said sadly.

"You're hardly the same," Naruto grinned pointing to Iruka's stomach. Kakashi chuckled and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. Recently I've been feeling down and acting negative, I wondered why I would feel this way when I have everyone supporting me. I think I was scared to be happy but I'm not anymore…. I want to enjoy every second," Iruka said quickly.

"I've been whining and moaning and there's no reason why I should be. I'm with the person I love and I'm going to be a parent in 4 months. I can think of a worse life," Iruka smiled honestly. Naruto coughed into his hand to hide his tears, he looked up and hugged his teacher. Iruka ruffled his hair with a smile, he noticed the empty handcuff and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Sasuke?" Iruka asked and Naruto scratched his head.

"What do you mean? He's right…" Naruto looked at his left hand and his eyes widened dramatically.

"Oh No! I can't remember where I left him! What if he gets kidnapped or has ramen without me!" Naruto clapped both hands to his cheeks. Iruka pulled the hands away and pointed behind him.

"I think you left him with Gaara-kun and Lee-kun," Iruka suggested, the blonde dashed away shouting a thank you over his shoulder. Kakashi stepped forward with his arm bent, Iruka smiled and took it.

"I'm sorry, I've been acting like a woman. This pregnancy seemed like such a huge thing and in a way it is but that shouldn't change who I am," Iruka said softly, Kakashi couldn't help feeling proud that Iruka was being more open with him.

"Maa, you've been fine. Hormones sound lethal though," He joked, Iruka laughed and leaned into him.

"Yeah, that's the worst of it over now I think but don't hold me to that," Iruka scratched his scar and Kakashi smirked.

"I don't mind as I said before, you're hot when you're mad," He said airily. Iruka swatted the back of his head and Kakashi pouted. Iruka suddenly stopped and made sure all of Kakashi's attention was on him. His silvery hair looked even lighter in the warm sun, his mask somewhat crinkled from pulling it up and down. The grey eye was bemused but also sincere.

"I love you Hatake Kakashi, with all my heart and I'm not embarrassed to say it," Iruka declared but the vivid blush that covered his face contradicted him.

"You're not embarrassed? But you have such a cute blush on you," Kakashi leered.

"Shut up Baka, don't think because of my feelings that you get it easy! You still have to do mission reports and you won't be reading your 'book' in front of the twins," Iruka scolded.

'That's my Iruka,' Kakashi thought happily.

"Maa, the sacrifices I make," Kakashi said theatrically.

"Don't sound so hard done by, now shall we have lunch?" Iruka put forward.

* * *

4 days later {28th Jan}

"You look awful," Ino said snottily and Shikamaru glanced behind him at the blonde, she had a large bouquet in her arms. The bright and colourful flowers were set in a glass vase by the window.

"Thank you," Shikamaru answered blandly, Ino stood behind him and peered over his shoulder at Neji.

"Still not woken up?" Ino asked uncharacteristically quiet.

"No, but Tsunade-hime says the operation they performed took a lot out of him," Shikamaru said. He ran a hand through his hair and over his face.

"You need to go home, take a bath and get some sleep. You've been at it for days, I'm sure Hinata or Hanabi or even your mother would love to watch over him for a while," Ino said sympathetically.

"No, I'm fine," Shikamaru said sternly.

"No you aren't. Do you think Neji wants to wake up to find you looking so…. Ugly? You look like you should be in a hospital bed too," She said in a brash tone.

"You don't pull punches Ino, what's with the eyesore?" He said jerking his thumb towards the flowers. Ino pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Flowers are beautiful! They're from everyone and I arranged them myself," Ino puffed out her chest with a superior laugh.

"His favourites are lilies," Shikamaru said in a bored tone and Ino looked sad.

"I know, but I'm not bringing lilies into a hospital," She resolved. Shikamaru knew the implications of Lilies but that didn't stop Neji loving them.

"I'll bring him one when I'm out," Shikamaru stood up with a sigh.

"I'll get someone to watch him, don't worry. If he wakes up then we'll call you," She said physically pushing the man from the room. Hanabi jumped up at the sight of her cousin's lover.

"I'll protect him Shikamaru-san," She vowed and Shikamaru nodded.

"I won't be long," He said rushing off.

* * *

"Stop worrying Yoshino," Shikaku said but his wife didn't stop hacking away at the helpless vegetable in front of her.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm not worrying," She gnashed and Shikaku returned to his newspaper.

"Yes dear," He said until he spotted his son at the window.

"Shikamaru," He jumped up and Yoshino threw the knife down and rushed to unlock the window. She pulled him into a hug while he spluttered for air.

"Troublesome woman, put me down," Shikamaru snapped and his mother bit her tongue.

"I'm just going home for a quick shower, if you hear anything from the hospital can you tell me?" He asked and his father clapped a hand on his back.

"Of course, you go get your strength back," Shikaku said, Shikamaru didn't say another word. He left out the window and rushed home.

Yoshino threw her pulped vegetables into a nearby bin and grabbed her shoes.

"I'm going to the hospital," She called and she was gone before her husband could answer.

* * *

Shikamaru pulled his key out and unlocked the door with minimal difficulty considering his fatigue. He shuffled to the bathroom and started a warm shower, quickly trying to wash away the grime and sweat so he could get back to Neji. He dressed quickly and ran into the living room, a small bit of paper on the floor of the kitchen caught his attention.

'Neji keeps the kitchen clean so why would he miss this bit?' Shikamaru thought as he picked it up.

_**Shika,**_

_**K**__**ō is dragging me to a clan meeting.**_

_**I have a bad feeling, tell Hinata.**_

_**Neji.**_

Shikamaru scrunched up the paper and tried to keep calm. His body shaking as he tried to contain his anger.

'If I'd seen this, I could have stopped it. He wouldn't be in a hospital bed,' Shikamaru thought

**Worry about what you can change, not what you can't. Regrets are a waste of energy, whatever happened was meant to happen for a reason. I would have thought a genius like you would know that.**

Neji's voice echoed through Shikamaru's head and the Nara gave a weak laugh.

"That's exactly what you'd say. I can't sleep now, grab a coffee, grab a Lily and back to Neji," He listed.

* * *

A dull throbbing pain was the first thing Neji registered, the smell of antibiotics was the second thing. Neji needed to assess things, he had pain in his arms, across his torso and in his head.

'What happened? Oh my uncle…. So I'm dead? I must be,' He thought, he finally gathered enough strength to open his eyes. A pure white room with blue curtains, he was laying in a hard bed with no strength to move.

"Hell is a hospital?" Neji croaked and he heard a gasp from his other side. He turned his neck and saw Hanabi standing by the bed.

"Neji?" She checked and his pale lavender eyes widened. Her eyes were filled with tears but she was too proud to let them fall.

"No, he didn't kill you too did he? I thought you got out the way Hanabi-sama," Neji asked, Hanabi composed herself and looked down in disbelief.

"Come on Neji, you think I'd die that easily? Or you? You're alive," She said firmly. Neji tried to shake his head but a pain shot up his neck.

"Don't shake your head, you've had surgery," Hanabi explained, Neji looked down at his left hand and saw a drip in it.

"So you're not dead Hanabi-sama? I didn't fail?" Neji questioned.

"Of course not. When do you ever fail Neji? In fact you're the only one to beat the curse mark, father finished the hand signs but you're still alive," She said letting a smile grace her delicate features.

"He finished it? But I…." Neji started but her pale finger covered his lips.

"I'm going to go tell them you're awake okay? Ironically Shikamaru-san has been by your side for the entire time and then the one hour we send him away because he looks like a zombie you wake up," She said leaving the room.

'Shika? How long have I been out for?' Neji thought. Suddenly a stampede of people rushed in and surrounded the bed.

_Neji! You're okay! Kiba he's awake!_

_Oh Neji! It's all my fault!_

_Thank God! I'll go tell Shikamaru._

_I told you to give him space everyone, mother you too._

_Akamaru get down! You'll get sick!_

Neji rolled his eyes at all the noise. He was about to fake sleeping until the Hokage arrived at the door.

"Okay! Okay! Everyone out, I need to run a few tests and you can all see him later," She said loudly, the occupants of the room gave a collective groan of displeasure but they followed her command.

* * *

Tsunade shut the door over and shut her own eyes with a smile.

"Finally peace and quiet," She sighed gratefully.

"Hungover," Neji stated and the woman laughed and tapped her nose.

"Don't worry I can function and I promise I was sober when I cut you open," She said bluntly. Neji rolled his eyes at the woman.

"At least that proves I didn't nick the optic nerve, Sit up for me and let me test your reactions," She said helping him to sit.

"How long have I been out?" Neji asked and she pulled the blankets back, he looked down and realised he was wearing a blue hospital gown.

"Seven days," She muttered, she picked up a rubber hammer and checked his reflexes.

"A week!" Neji raised his voice and Tsunade nodded as she scribbled notes on his chart. She raised her finger and made his eyes follow it, just to double check.

"Say 'She sells seashells on the seashore'," She said but all she got was a glare.

"At least your personality and pride wasn't affected," She mumbled under her breath. She checked over a few more things before giving a smile.

"Well nothing seems to have been damaged in the surgery so I guess you want filled in?" She said. Neji sat up against the pillows and pulled the covers over his lap. He reached over and picked up a glass of water, he sipped at it greedily.

"I do," He said and the blonde looked serious.

"Your Uncle has been diagnosed with depression, he didn't take your grandfather's passing well and it warped his mental health. He took it out on you and used the curse mark against you. You survived…. Mostly….. You took seizures and your brain was shutting down, I operated and had to use some tricky manoeuvres but you lived," She said quickly.

"I see. What happened to my Uncle?" Neji asked, his posture tense.

"He's been locked away to recover, I'm sure when he regains his mind that he'll support both you and Shikamaru if you desire him to," She said. The door slammed open and Shikamaru stood there with a white lily in his hand.

"We'll talk later," She finished, she walked past Shikamaru and shut the door. Neither man moved, both too shocked and relieved to see the other. Shikamaru had to hold the lily tighter to make sure it didn't slip from his hand.

* * *

Shikamaru cleared his throat and walked forward, he slipped into the chair by his bedside.

Still no words were said, Shikamaru held out the flower and Neji took it with a small smile.

He brought it to his face, his finger stroked over the pale petal.

"Thank you," Neji said, he was surprised at the sound of his own voice. Shikamaru released the breath he was holding.

"You're welcome," Shikamaru replied. Everything felt awkward like a first date.

'What can I say without sounding sappy, we don't have a mushy relationship so why do I feel the need to ruin that?' Shikamaru thought. Neji sat the flower aside and looked at his lap.

"It's better then the explosion by the window," Neji smirked and Shikamaru chuckled.

"Don't tell Ino, head injury or not she'll beat you up," Shikamaru joked.

"Are we going to dance around this forever?" Neji asked honestly and Shikamaru tried to look normal.

"You want to talk about it?" He said and Neji snorted.

"You make it sound like some big thing Shika. We're ninja, getting injured is an inevitability," Neji said simply. Shikamaru licked his lips and clenched a fist.

"You nearly died," Shikamaru stated.

"It happens," Neji said curtly, Shikamaru slammed his hands down on the bed and glared.

"Stop doing that. Don't brush it off or hide because you're too proud. That's what your uncle did and look at him now," Shikamaru snapped, Neji looked at his lover with defeat.

"I know. We've spent two years, loving each other, having fun, being together yet we haven't encountered this before have we?" Neji said and Shikamaru nodded.

"We've both avoided injury so there's been no need to venture into being completely open, being really romantic…. I guess it was bound to happen eventually," Shikamaru agreed.

"So how do we do this? There must be something to ease this transition," Neji said urgently. Shikamaru sat on the bed and took Neji's hand.

"Truth and feelings. I'll start but if I hear even a snicker….." Shikamaru said seriously.

"You won't, just start already," Neji said impatiently. The more they fussed about it the more flustered Neji got.

"I was so scared. When I saw Hanabi and she told me that he was trying to kill you," Shikamaru said, his throat tightening. Neji squeezed his hand with a small blush.

"I didn't know about the note you left, not until about 20 minutes ago. If I'd known…." Shikamaru said but Neji shook his head.

"You would have what? Rushed into Hyuuga territory? You would have started a war," Neji said calmly.

"I would start 100 wars for you," Shikamaru confessed and Neji blushed.

"Shika! Don't say such foolish things!" Neji scolded but Shikamaru chuckled and brushed the back of his hand over Neji's cheek.

"The truth can be foolish," Shikamaru said and Neji smirked.

"Especially when coming from you," He teased, Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Neji slipped his hand out of Shikamaru's and instead gripped the hand on his face.

"I am a fool too. I would endure my uncle's wrath 100 times for you. He told me it would all stop if I said I didn't love you. But I wouldn't lie," Neji said, his eyes searching Shikamaru's.

"You won't have to endure his wrath ever again, he won't come near you again," Shikamaru snarled and Neji laughed.

"My big strong protective Shika, eh?" Neji smiled and Shikamaru smirked back at him.

"I love you, I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up," Shikamaru said and Neji sighed happily.

"I love you too, I'll always wake up for you Shika," Neji whispered, he leaned forward and captured Shikamaru's lips. Shikamaru pressed against Neji's lips, his hands diving into ebony hair. Neji accepted Shikamaru's tongue into his mouth with a grateful moan. He turned his head to the side and pulled back with a hiss. Shikamaru stood up and chuckled.

"Sorry I forgot you'd just had brain surgery," Shikamaru said.

"For some reason I didn't," Neji said dryly and Shikamaru laughed.

"I get it, I get it. I only get to be all mushy in private," Shikamaru said picking up a book by Neji's bedside.

"Hn, Goodnight," Neji said laying down.

"Ah, Ah, Ah everyone's outside and they want to talk to you," Shikamaru said settling into the chair again.

"I know... fine send them in," Neji sulked.

* * *

{Feb 14th}_** Lime warning!**_

Iruka hadn't slept well that night, he was uncomfortable in every position and the twins wouldn't stop kicking him. Kakashi tried to soothe his lover but the chunin couldn't sleep. It wasn't until 7am that the chunin finally drifted off.

When Iruka woke up he found the bed empty, he reached over to Kakashi's side. He touched the sheets with a frown. He looked over at the clock as he stretched.

'5 p.m, no wonder he's up. He'll be out annoying Sasuke or sparring with one of them,' Iruka lay limp on the bed. He brushed his fingers through his loose hair. He got up and took a shower, he walked out into the room in his towel to find it occupied.

"Kakashi? Sorry for sleeping in," Iruka said cutely. Kakashi stood in the middle of the room, wearing a dark turtleneck jumper and black jeans. He chose to leave off his forehead protector and mask.

Kakashi's eyes trailed over the large amount of skin on show, he absentmindedly licked his lips. Iruka shrank back at the hungry gaze, he retreated until his back hit the wall. Kakashi stalked forward until their breaths mingled.

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered. Kakashi placed both hands on the wall either side of Iruka's stomach, he leaned in and nuzzled Iruka's cheek.

"You're tempting me Iruka," Kakashi growled and Iruka gasped. Kakashi stole Iruka's lips in a passionate frenzy, Iruka kissed back with equal fervour. Tanned hands curling into Kakashi's gravity defying hair while Kakashi ran his hands down the sensitive skin. The Copy-nin trailed kisses down Iruka's slender neck and to his collarbone, the hickey he made before had faded so he decided to remark him. Kakashi finished the mark and nipped up Iruka's neck, drawing small whines and mewls from his chunin.

"Ka-kashi..._aah_… please…. Stop…" Iruka pleaded but it only spurred Kakashi's arousal on. His hands journeyed down the chunin's body until he reached the fluffy white towel.

"Your mouth says 'stop' but **this** says 'don't stop'," Kakashi whispered breathily in Iruka's ear. His hand fondling Iruka's erection through his towel, Iruka slumped against the wall with a lustful cry. His hands slipping from Kakashi's hair to grip his shoulders.

'Damn oversensitive ... body...' Iruka's mind thought.

Kakashi's fingers nimbly undid the knot that held the towel up and he locked eyes with Iruka. Brown eyes darkened by desire, flecks of red and gold made the eyes seem so much brighter.

"Kakashi," Iruka breathed and Kakashi kissed Iruka firmly, he let the towel drop to the floor and Iruka's eyes widened. He pulled back with a pleading look.

"Don't look," Iruka whispered and Kakashi smiled at him and let his eyes wander over Iruka's body.

"But you're beautiful Iruka," Kakashi said proudly, Iruka blushed and tried to hide his face. Kakashi dragged his fingers down Iruka's organ and Iruka groaned into his hands.

"Put your hands down Iruka, I want to see your face," Kakashi sang and Iruka threw them down with a worried look. Kakashi fisted Iruka's member and began to move.

"We ca-_Aaahh-_n't…..Things to do-_ooooh_… need to find Narut…" Iruka rasped but a growl interrupted him.

"Don't mention him when we're like this, are you trying to make me jealous?" Kakashi smirked, he bit into Iruka's neck. Kakashi's hand sped up and Iruka's nails dug into Kakashi's shoulders. Iruka moaned and he arched off the wall, pressing himself closer to his lover. Kakashi peppered Iruka's upper body with kisses as he continued his task.

"Kakashi I…" Iruka bit his tongue to stop him being shameless but Kakashi didn't like that. He wanted to see Iruka come undone beneath him, to lose control and forget all the rules he lived by. Kakashi licked Iruka's lips with a chuckle.

"What was that? I didn't hear you Iruka," Kakashi teased, Iruka glared but his retort was lost when Kakashi rubbed his thumb over the tip of his arousal.

"Kakashi I'm going…. to…. cum," Iruka moaned. Kakashi groaned at his boyfriend's words and jerked his hand quicker. Iruka felt his muscles tensing and he lunged forward, crashing his lips to the jounins. A white light blinded Iruka, he saw spots in his vision. His orgasm hit and he screamed into his lover's mouth, Kakashi watched in amazement as his lover shuddered in his arms.

Iruka slid down the wall and Kakashi grabbed his towel off the floor, the silver haired man walked into the bathroom and ran it under the tap. He came back and cleaned up Iruka's sticky release, the chunin sat with a dazed look in his eyes.

Kakashi threw the towel in a random corner and helped the naked chunin stand up, Iruka regained his mind and blushed at his state of undress.

"I'm going to finish myself off, you get dressed," Kakashi said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

**Lime Over !**

* * *

Iruka blinked and placed a hand over his racing heart.

'That was….. Intense, I don't think I've ever cum so hard before,' Iruka thought. He walked over to his wardrobe and ran a finger along the clothes. He caught sight of his calendar and realisation hit.

'February 14th? Valentines day! Of course,' Iruka thought. He turned back to his clothes with a determined look.

"I should try to make an effort," Iruka said quietly, he started humming to block out any erotic noises he heard from the bathroom. He didn't want his hormones to suddenly kick in otherwise he would go into the bathroom and jump the jounin.

He pulled out a elegant black kimono with silver leaves on it, he waved it about a few times before nodding. Iruka looked down at his bare stomach and placed both hands on it.

'Are you two okay? I hope it didn't put much stress on you,' Iruka rubbed his stomach.

Iruka draped the kimono over his skin and tied it accordingly, he scooped his hair back into a high messy bun and secured it with two ornate chop sticks. He tied the final silver sash and he heard the bathroom door unlock.

Kakashi walked out the bathroom and stared in awe at his lover, the dark silk complimenting Iruka's skin and making his eyes seem lighter and warmer. It also emphasised the large baby bump much to Kakashi's delight.

"Sorry I slept through most of the day," Iruka apologised and Kakashi shrugged.

"It's fine, what I had planned wasn't happening till the evening anyway," Kakashi said slyly, Iruka's eyes narrowed.

"What are we doing?" He asked and Kakashi strode over to his lover with a grin. He pulled a piece of royal blue silk out from behind his back, he dangled it in front of the chunin.

"Trust me?" He said mischievously.

"Don't act like an idiot. I trust you," Iruka answered. Kakashi tied the material around Iruka's eyes, Iruka became nervous and he held onto his stomach. Kakashi walked behind him and guided him to their secret location.

* * *

Gaara felt like his head was going to explode, he'd been woken up at 5 a.m by his excited 'lover' who had a whole list of things to do. Gaara answered by pulling his duvet back over his head.

"Let me sleep for 2 more hours or I'll top you from now on," He threatened, his bouncing green lover stopped bouncing and fell quiet. After being left in peace for 2 hours, Gaara was shaken awake by Lee.

"I've let you sleep for two hours. Now let's go for a romantic breakfast, then a romantic stroll, then a romantic lunch, then a romantic movie-a-thon, then a romantic dinner," Lee listed with a blinding smile. Gaara pushed himself up on his elbows and pouted.

"I don't want to get out of bed," Gaara said cryptically and Lee pouted.

"But Gaa-chan I left you for…." He whined but he was pulled atop the redhead with a smirk.

"No Lee-kun, I don't want to get out of bed," Gaara said seductively and Lee gulped.

"I see, well I guess a romantic brunch is good too," He said kissing the Kazekage.

* * *

Sasuke stirred with a frown, sleeping next to Naruto was usually an experience. If he wasn't sleep talking then he was snoring, Sasuke had got used to his boyfriend's antics but that morning was different.

'I feel strange and stiff, did he kick me out of bed? No, I would have woken up,' Sasuke reasoned, he opened his eyes to their bedroom. Naruto wasn't laying next to him and he noticed he had lost mobility in his arms. He looked up and tried not to scream at what he saw. Both pale wrists were cuffed to the headboard with chakra cuffs.

Suddenly all the air was knocked out of the Uchiha as a large weight settled on his stomach. Dark eyes tried to look composed as they analysed the blonde atop him. Naruto wore only a pair of orange boxers which was more then Sasuke was wearing.

"Uncuff me dobe," Sasuke said coldly, the Kyuubi container grinned down at his lover.

"Nope, it's valentines day," Naruto cheered. Sasuke's forehead wrinkled and Naruto leaned in a kissed it away.

"I know you hate all this love crap but it's how valentine's day should be spent. So I've concocted a genius plan!" Naruto grinned.

"You and 'genius' in the same sentence without the word 'not' included? This I've got to hear," Sasuke taunted.

"I'm going to use all morning to screw you into the mattress so you won't be so against doing lovey dovey things later," He smiled and Sasuke resisted the urge to smile back.

"I see and if I don't change my mind?" Sasuke challenged, the whiskered boy leaned in and nipped Sasuke's ear.

"You will, I can be very persuasive," Naruto purred, Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"I suppose I'll have to go along with your plan… if I must," Sasuke said looking unimpressed. The blue eyes lit with a determined fire and the grin turned predatory, he looked down at his prey with ardor.

* * *

Shikamaru held his lover's hair up above his head, Neji gave a blank expression.

"Shikamaru keep his hair up or I'll cut his hair instead of the bandage," The Hokage ordered. Shikamaru held the hair higher and he scooped up the stray bits. Tsunade cut the bandages carefully, Neji was obviously uncomfortable about having sharp objects near his head after the operation. She pulled the ribbons away and examined the scar, it was small scar with a reddish tinge.

"It's not as big as it was, I fed chakra into it so it's only about a ⅓ of the size," Tsunade said proudly, Shikamaru tilted his head to see it as well.

"Put his hair down now. That's your bandages off Neji, but I do want to keep you in till tomorrow for observation," She said walking out the room briskly. Shikamaru let his lover's hair fall down.

"Sorry about spending Valentines here," Neji said quietly. Shikamaru sat on the end of the bed.

"It's fine," He said in a bored tone.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow and don't worry I'm not getting you some girly chocolates," Neji said picking up a book.

"You don't need to, don't want to strain your brain," Shikamaru smirked, Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I've had my brain cut open but I'm still smarter then you," Neji said raising his nose in the air.

"If that's what you want to believe," Shikamaru said airily. He knew his lover's intelligence wasn't affected but that didn't stop him teasing.

"Okay Shika, tomorrow we'll have a quiz," Neji said smugly.

"A quiz?" Shikamaru said in disbelief and Neji smirked.

"Yes a quiz, don't sound so put out. I have a feeling you'll like the prizes," Neji said knowingly.

"I see, then a quiz it is," Shikamaru agreed. He crawled in between Neji's legs and lay his head on the Hyuuga's lap.

"I'm taking a nap," He said and Neji pulled his hair tie out.

"Okay, you'll need your rest for tomorrow Shika," Neji purred, Shikamaru chuckled and sighed into Neji's lap. Neji held the book open with one hand, he used his his other to play with the ends of Shikamaru's hair.

"Happy Valentines day baby," Shikamaru mumbled sleepily, Neji ignored the nickname and kept fiddling with the brunette's hair.

"Happy Valentines day Shika," Neji replied as he turned his eyes back to the words on his page.

* * *

"Kakashi I don't like being blind!" Iruka said nervously. He didn't know how long they'd been walking. Finally Kakashi stopped pushing and Iruka's hand reached up to touch the blindfold.

"Ah, Ah, Ah let me do that," Kakashi said, he pulled the knot and put the blindfold into his pocket. Iruka opened his eyes slowly and let his eyes adjust, they were standing in a dark room, lit by many candles.

"Where are we?" Iruka asked and Kakashi placed a kiss to the bare neck that had been teasing him.

"Suna Palace has dozens of rooms, this is one I had set aside for dinner," Kakashi explained. The room was fairly big with a small table in the middle of it. Iruka sat down on the comfy chair and looked at at the spread of food, Kakashi sat opposite him with a smile.

"Did you make all this?" Iruka said and Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah and I've got dessert for after," Kakashi said watching his lover. Iruka blushed but found he couldn't look away from Kakashi.

"Chocolate?" Iruka asked with a smile and Kakashi nodded.

"Even though this should be my pampering day," Kakashi said childishly and Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked and Kakashi played with his fork.

"Because Valentines day is for girls to give boys chocolate and White day is for boys to reciprocate," Kakashi said technically and Iruka's forehead ticked.

"Kakashi, I'm a man," Iruka warned and Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah but you're the submissive one," Kakashi said and Iruka growled.

"Like hell! Just because…. I'm uke doesn't mean I'm submissive," Iruka glared and Kakashi smiled. He could hear Pakkun's voice in his head.

**'A Beta is generally smaller is size and carrier of pups. They like to rebel and be defiant especially against their Alpha,' Pakkun rasped** and Kakashi stifled a chuckle.

'He ticks all those boxes,' Kakashi thought. Iruka waited for his lover to talk with a frown, he didn't care if it was the day of love, he wasn't a woman.

"Really? You seemed submissive earlier," Kakashi teased and Iruka blushed.

"Sh-Shut up Kakashi," Iruka stuttered. Kakashi reached out and took Iruka's hand in his own. Kakashi brought the hand to his lips and kissed Iruka's knuckles.

"Love you," Kakashi said and Iruka melted.

"You're forgiven," Iruka mumbled, he pulled his hand back and picked up his cutlery.

"You know I've found a way this can work without damaging your 'masculinity'," Iruka said wisely. Kakashi pouted but said nothing.

"We alternate, you do Valentines this year and I do it next year and we just go on like that," Iruka said and Kakashi blinked. It was a good idea but all Kakashi could focus on was that Iruka wanted them to be together for years.

"Good idea," Kakashi said with a dopey grin.

"What are you grinning at?" Iruka asked, looking curiously at his lover.

"Nothing. So what are you doing for me on White day?" He grinned and Iruka rolled his eyes.

* * *

{Feb 18th}

"Kakashi! Naruto! Sasuke! Lee! Gaara! Shizune!" Iruka yelled and all six people dropped what they were doing and sprinted towards the noise. The door burst open and they saw Iruka standing by the window in tears.

"What is it? Are you going into labour?" Kakashi panicked and the chunin shook his head.

"I got a letter from Neji-kun!" Iruka smiled and everyone broke into relieved laughter.

"That's it?" Kakashi said and the room fell silent, Iruka's angry eyes directed at the Copy-nin. Kakashi was thrown out the room by the angry chunin who slammed the door behind him.

"That insensitive… listen I'll read it," Iruka said clearing his voice.

**Dear Iruka-sensei**

**How are you feeling? I've got no doubt that you've been told of my family incident.**

**Everything is fine now, I got my bandages off a few days ago and I've been functioning since. You're returning to Konoha soon or so I've heard from the Hokage, I'll be here to meet you at the gate with Shikamaru.**

**I hope Kakashi-sensei is thinking before he talks but the chances are slim.**

**See you back home.**

**Hyuuga Neji.**

Iruka wiped away another tear, the letters were getting more personal and open every time he got another one. After Naruto and Lee giving a joint speech on how wonderful it was the Neji was okay, everyone returned to their packing.

"Konoha," Iruka said quietly, the door opened and Kakashi shuffled in.

"Sorry if I seemed ….. Uncaring but I was scared you'd gone into labour," Kakashi defended. Iruka sighed and opened his arms, Kakashi was between them instantly.

"I know. I'm just really glad he's okay. I can't believe we're leaving tonight, Suna is like a second home now," Iruka laughed. Kakashi rubbed his lower back and Iruka relaxed.

"Stop worrying, you can always come back to visit," Kakashi reassured.

"Part of me is really excited to go home but…. It's going to be a challenge," Iruka said. Kakashi gave Iruka's cheek a masked kiss and an upside U smile.

"You don't need to worry about anything. I, on the other hand… have to deal with your beloved sister," Kakashi said sullenly. Iruka laughed at his lover's bad luck, his sister was one of the few who could probably deal Kakashi damage.

"You never know, she may have mellowed out," Iruka offered but even he didn't believe himself. He set about packing but found it incredibly hard with a full sized Copy-nin clinging to him.

"Go pack, I've got lots of things to do. I've got to visit Mitomeru-san before I leave and get my haircut," Iruka ordered.

"Haircut?" Kakashi said incredulously and Iruka nodded.

"It's grown really long, some hormone in my blood no doubt. I'm just getting it trimmed back to the length it was before," Iruka said and Kakashi looked at the hair. He hadn't noticed how long it'd grown before, the ends brushed Iruka's mid back.

"I have to visit Mitomeru-san as well, we've got closer lately and he's due soon. If I don't say good bye he'll never talk to me again," Iruka scratched his scar. Kakashi nodded, summoned Urushi to watch his lover and left.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru wasn't a worrier, he knew plenty of worriers like Iruka-sensei, Ino and Hinata but he wasn't one. He admitted that he worried about Neji when he was hurt but altogether he was a chilled out guy.

'What's wrong?' Shikamaru thought as he and his lover walked towards the gates. Since leaving the hospital things seemed near perfect in Shikamaru's eyes, everything went back into routine except with a bit more openness between himself and Neji.

One thing he had noticed since his lover's discharge was Neji's new found interest. Neji would never voice it or draw attention to it but Shikamaru knew.

Neji couldn't figure out his new interest either, he knew his lover was suspicious. He could be walking and spot a child in a pram and he couldn't take his attention away from it. It happened with the smallest things, a toddler holding onto it's mother's hand, a baby being fussed over by a shop keeper, even seeing baby related things in shop windows.

Neji didn't consciously acknowledge it until the day Shikamaru lazily forgot his teaching plan for that day. Both he and his lover noticed it when Neji's pale eyes lingered on his students a second too long.

Shikamaru gripped the pale hand in his own and Neji was brought from his trance.

"Hm?" Neji hummed and Shikamaru looked at him seriously.

"Are you okay? Recently you've been….. distracted," Shikamaru said quietly.

"I'm just excited about Iruka-sensei returning to Konoha, nothing else," Neji said firmly, Shikamaru sighed knowing he wasn't getting anything out of his lover.

'How troublesome, we both become honest with each other but he won't tell me what he's feeling,' Shikamaru thought as they neared the gate.

Tsunade stood in thought when the boys stood beside her, she was ecstatic that her aide was returning but she knew once Shizune saw the paperwork she should have done…. She was in trouble. She thought about the jounin and chunin 'family' that waited in a meeting room in the Hokage tower, she would escort Iruka to them.

* * *

Anko paced back and forth of Ibiki while he stood looking bad-ass. Izumo tapped his foot and checked his watch every 5 seconds while Kotetsu laughed at him for being neurotic enough to keep checking his watch. Kurenai sat next to Asuma in a wicker chair, she glanced suspiciously at her husband. Asuma was literally sweating, after being able to keep it a secret he felt like he was about to burst. Gai was bouncing up and down in his own chair in excitement at seeing Iruka, Kakashi and his beloved student. Genma rolled his senbon around his mouth as he watched Asuma as well. Raidou watched his lover watching Asuma with a frown.

"Genma?" Raidou voiced and the brunette jumped.

"Yes Rai?" He said innocently but his scarred lover glared.

"Asuma is married, so stop ogling," Raidou said and Kurenai's head shot up.

"What?" She said loudly and Genma rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't ogling, he's not my type. I just thought that he is looking stressed and very guilty," Genma smirked. The other occupants of the room looked towards the chain smoker and nodded.

"He does look guilty," Izumo muttered.

"You wouldn't happen to know what the Hokage was going on about? Something about Iruka being different?" Genma said and Asuma gulped and laughed nervously.

"Me? Nope," he said quickly. He felt his wife's eyes burning into his side, he looked at the clearly amused Genma and the angry Anko.

"It's Elder business I can't tell you!" He said suddenly. Kurenai swiped the cigarette out of his mouth and Anko's eyes started glowing in anger.

"Oh you will tell us," Kurenai said in a cat like way. She waved Anko off and leaned closer to her husband.

"Or you'll pay Asuma," She warned.

"I can't! Look Iruka-kun will be here soon and then you'll find out," Asuma said threateningly but no one seemed phased.

"Fine, whatever Asuma. 10 minutes and if he's not here then…" Anko scowled.

"Is he okay Asuma-kun?" Izumo asked timidly and the larger man sighed.

"He's….. fine but the Hokage's right, he'll need our support," Asuma said and Kotetsu shifted to his other foot.

"Did he get injured on the mission?" He said but Asuma shook his head. No more words were said, everyone went back to their conversations or foot tapping.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru greeted lazily and Neji glared at him for it.

"Neji-san, Shikamaru-san. Iruka should be here any minute. The people who should be informed first are waiting at the tower," She said officially. Before either boy could answer they all heard a noise.

"Helloooo Konnnoohhaa!" Naruto yelled and Tsunade sweat dropped.

'And that boy is one of my top ninja,' She thought. The group came into their sight and Neji couldn't help smiling slightly. Iruka wore his rich red cloak which didn't hide the pregnancy as much as it used to. There was a distinct bump in it.

Stepping through the gates, Iruka felt like crying. He was home, back to the place he had grown up and taught students. The temperature was colder but that didn't bother the chunin. He felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder and he turned to smile at the boy.

"Let's do it together," Naruto cheered and Iruka nodded. Kakashi walked behind Iruka with a masked pout.

"Last time I checked he was carrying my twins," he muttered, the blonde looked over his shoulder and pulled a face at the jounin.

"Naruto respect your teachers, let's go then," Iruka said walking up to the Hokage. Tsunade openly admired the chunin's size, she pulled him into a tight hug but made sure not to hurt the babies.

"How have you been Iruka-kun?" She asked and Iruka bowed as low as he could.

"Fine thanks, Mood swings have been a pain but overall things are okay," Iruka said politely. He walked over to the teenagers who watched him with wide eyes.

"Shizune," Tsunade nodded and the black haired woman beamed brightly.

"Tsunade-hime," She smiled, Tsunade reached a hand out and rested it atop her head.

"It hasn't been the same without you," She complimented and Shizune bowed.

"Thank you, I can't wait to get back to work," She said. Jiraiya appeared behind Shizune's shoulder with a pout.

"You never greet me that nice Hime," He whined and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"What do you want? A hug?" Tsunade mocked and the Toad sage edged forward with his hands outstretched, his eyes on her ample bosoms.

"A hugggggg!" He leered, Tsunade brought her fist back and punched him into a tree.

"I think a punch is the best greeting for you. Brat how's things?" She said and Kakashi shrugged.

"Maa you know the usual," Kakashi said pulling out his orange book. Naruto scurried forward with Sasuke in tow.

"Sasuke was well behaved and didn't try to escape once! Can we take the cuffs off now?" Naruto pleaded with wide puppy like eyes. The Hokage glanced at Shizune who nodded.

"Fine," She said. Naruto punched the air and pulled out his key, the cuffs fell to the floor and both boys shook their hands to get blood back to them. Sasuke smirked at his hand, feeling his chakra flow being restored. He felt bright blue eyes watching him.

"Scared I'll run?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto reached out his now free hand.

"You won't run," He said knowingly, Sasuke wanted to slap the look of the blonde's face but he knew Naruto was right. What did he have to run from anymore? He placed his pale hand in Naruto's and linked their fingers.

"Hn," Sasuke said looking away with a faint blush.

"Konoha was well represented Lee-san? The Kazekage wasn't inconvenienced?" Tsunade asked the green clad man.

"Everything went fine, is Gai-sensei around?" Lee asked quickly.

"Everyone has been gathered in the tower, When Iruka-kun is ready we can go see them," She said looking over at the chunin.

"You're bigger then I remember," Neji said in a neutral tone and Iruka blushed.

"Yeah, twins will do that to you. How's your head?" Iruka asked and Neji moved his head around in demonstration.

"It's fine," He said but Iruka caught a flash of worry in Shikamaru's eyes. Neji looked down at Iruka's stomach one last time before moving over to see Sasuke.

"Is there something you need to talk about?" Iruka asked and Shikamaru tried to look indifferent. Iruka gave his teacher look and the lazy Nara sighed.

"Maybe," He said quietly watching his lover.

"We'll talk later okay?" Iruka said patting Shikamaru's shoulder and walking back to Tsunade.

'Maybe Iruka-sensei will know something, he's pregnant after all,' Shikamaru thought cleverly. Tsunade cleared her throat and the large group looked at her.

"Okay, off to the tower. Naruto, Lee and Kakashi you take up the rear," She ordered and Naruto laughed.

"We don't take it up the rear," He giggled and Lee stared obliviously while Kakashi sniggered. Iruka and Sasuke glared at their lovers before sharing a look. They wore identical smirks as they turned to their lovers.

"That can be changed very easily, especially without handcuffs," Sasuke said coldly and Naruto gulped.

"Ne Sasuke? I wonder how much of a hit to Kakashi's pride it would be, if he got topped by a pregnant man?" Iruka warned and Kakashi paled and looked at Naruto.

"We'll protect the back Hokage-sama," They both said quickly. Iruka winked and Sasuke who was shaking from trying to hold back laughter. Jiraiya didn't bother to hide his laughter at his students misfortune.

* * *

Charlotte: Yay Neji woke up and in the next chapter... Anko meets her brother again O_O That'll be fun lol

Dum Dum DUUUUMMM (Drama is making a return)

Will Anko take her brother's news well?

What does Neji's newfound obsession with babies mean?

What will Iruka's students think?

It's all next time in... Tsunade's offer! - Lol you have no idea how funny that is to write ha ha

**Thanks for reading, Drop me a review!**

**Review Question: If you could be any animal for a day, what animal would you be and why?** This is a tough one... I would be either a butterfly so I could finally know what it's like to fly ... or a penguin because... well I just like penguins ^_^


	30. Chapter 30

Charlotte: Sorry for the late updating but life's a bitch right? Ha ha.

Iruka: Disclaimer - She doesn't own Naruto, she doesn't even own a watch or she'd be updating regularly -_-

Charlotte: Waa even Iruka-sensei is getting on my case about my time keeping

Read and review

* * *

Chapter 30

'Calm down, take a breath,' Iruka reminded himself, the Hokage tower never looked so ominous. Lee had already raced inside to try to find his mentor, Kakashi rolled his eyes.

'The minute he sees his clone, he'll know I'm here. I just want to spend time with Iruka,' Kakashi thought immaturely. Naruto, Shikamaru and Jiraiya walked behind the pregnant chunin for protection while Sasuke and Neji walked either side of Iruka.

Shizune was literally bouncing with excitement at the sight of her work, she'd missed serving the Hokage and Konoha.

"So did you take any more pictures Shizune-san?" Neji asked and the woman nodded.

"I took loads and the album is going to be so full. The babies aren't even here yet," She laughed. Sasuke gave Neji a curious look and the Hyuuga nodded.

After a few flights of stairs they finally reached the floor where their friends were. Iruka leaned on the wall and tried to regain his breath, Jiraiya chuckled at him.

"Someone's out of shape," He sang and Iruka glared.

"Yeah, I wonder why," He gritted, he could hear the buzz of conversation from down the hallway. They were plain hallways that he had walked a thousand times but his feet felt heavy like lead. Kakashi seemed just as reluctant, hiding behind Iruka like a child. Tsunade grabbed the chunin's hand and pulled him roughly down the hall until they stood outside the right door. Iruka's eyes trailed the delicate patterns on the door frame, anything to postpone his entrance.

"You can do it Iruka-nii," Naruto whispered and he gave a thumbs up. They could hear Gai cheering and crying loudly inside, Lee had obviously not found them yet. Iruka cast Kakashi one last look before reaching for the door handle.

The door flew open before Iruka could touch it and Anko stood there with a grinning face.

"Iruka-kun! You're back, I felt your chakra and….." She stopped and took in Iruka's appearance. He wore his usual uniform, usual shoes and he had his hair tied back but without the forehead protector.

'What's off about this picture? What….?' Anko's brain cells suddenly died. She paled and fell back to the floor with a crash.

"Anko-chan! Are you okay?" Iruka worried and the woman groaned lightly. Taking that groan as a 'yes', Iruka stepped around his sister and into the room. Six pairs of shocked eyes watched the chunin closely, Iruka tried to ignore it. Once everyone was inside the room, they dragged Anko away from the door and shut it.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe Anko-sensei fainted!" Naruto bragged and Sasuke smirked.

"You fainted when you found out too," He said and Naruto's shoulders slumped.

"Anko-sensei is a woman so fainting is far more associated with that gender, you being a male that fainted is far more embarrassing," Sasuke continued.

'He only speaks in sentences when he's insulting me,' Naruto pouted.

"Shut up Teme! Stop acting like a know it all," Naruto shouted, Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's arm.

"Can everyone let me talk to the others?" Iruka requested and the large gang argued for a short while before the Hokage shoved them all out. Tsunade winked at Iruka and Kakashi as she shut the door over.

* * *

Iruka turned to his 'family' but he couldn't form words, he felt like he had stage fright.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted casually and Iruka glared at him.

"What? You weren't saying anything. Let's all sit down on the couches and talk," Kakashi said maturely. Iruka smiled and nodded, he sat down slowly and looked at his friends. Izumo was the first to break his silence.

"Iruka-kun, It's great to have you back," He said honestly and Iruka scratched his scar awkwardly.

"Thanks Izumo-kun, it's really good to be back. Suna was a great place but it didn't have you guys," Iruka said and everyone's heart melted.

"By the way, Thank you Asuma-sensei. For not telling anyone," Iruka turned to the smoking man, he was holding his cigarette as far away from Iruka that he could.

"It wasn't my business to tell," He replied.

"You knew too, right Ibiki?" Iruka said and the interrogator nodded.

Kurenai stood up gracefully, she stormed over to the chunin and poked Iruka's pregnant stomach.

"It's real," She said and Iruka nodded.

"I've played some pranks in my time but I wouldn't fake this," Iruka said professionally.

"Iruka-kun, you're a man… Wait! That experimental justu!" Izumo said in awe.

"Yes. My S rank mission was to use the jutsu, get pregnant and have a healthy birth. Technically it's not over but I don't really think of it as a mission any more," Iruka said honestly.

"So what was the jutsu?" Kotetsu asked curiously and Iruka looked at him.

"It took a while to learn it but basically it changed me into a woman for a night, then when the conception was completed my male body returned," Iruka explained. Kurenai rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"So how are you carrying a child if you're male again?" She questioned.

"I have a womb but that's it. I'm sure Tsunade-hime said something about adding a vagina for future uses of the jutsu so people have a choice between natural or caesarean," Iruka said seriously.

Anko groaned loudly and sat up quickly. She rubbed her eyes and clicked her joints, she grinned over her shoulder but it faltered when she saw Iruka. A Snake dove out of her sleeve and slithered up to Iruka, Kakashi and Izumo stood in the snake's path but Iruka laughed and pushed them aside.

"It's just a defence mechanism to things she doesn't know or doesn't understand," Iruka said knowingly, he reached out his arm and the snake curled around it.

"Iruka," Kakashi said nervously but Iruka ignored him. Iruka didn't like snakes particularly but living with Anko had cured him of all snake phobias. He'd endured the smallest snakes to the largest, the most innocent to the most venomous. The golden Asp travelled up his arm and curled around his neck, tongue flicking in and out. Smelling the air, Anko watched with cautious eyes.

Kakashi's hand twitched, seeing a snake in close proximity to his lover made him more then nervous. Iruka seemed confident but Kakashi kept one hand close to his kunai pouch just in case. His protective instincts kicking in.

As if feeling the change, the snake looked at the Copy-nin. Kakashi gave the snake a one eyes glare and it smiled slyly back at him. It curled down Iruka's other arm and Iruka let him drop. The snake slithered back to it's mistress and whispered hisses in her ear, it vanished up her sleeve and she stood up.

"It's really you," She said happily.

"Anko-chan it hasn't been that long, I hoped you'd recognise your brother," Iruka said in a hurt tone.

"I recognise you Iruka-chan but you're bigger then I remember," she said, her voice not betraying her emotions.

"As I was telling the others… I was sent on a mission to help perfect the new pregnancy jutsu. That's it," Iruka said simply.

"That's it! That's not it! You disappear off to some remote location just to get pregnant?" She cried and Kurenai stepped forward.

"Anko-chan, recently more information has been found on the jutsu. It's considered stable now, meaning Iruka's intel helped. It was a mission and…." She tried to defend but Anko's temper raged. Her hair falling out of her bun and she looked as if she would start tearing it out in clumps.

"Yeah, It's stable NOW! It wasn't when you left, you risked your life for an unstable jutsu! What the hell did you think you were doing?" She lectured. Iruka knew he would get told off from his sister, he only hoped it went by quickly.

"You all go out and do missions! Risk your life, why can't I do the same?" Iruka argued and Anko snarled.

"You did this all because of your insecurities? Kakashi, this is your fault! If you hadn't insulted him and put him down," Anko's target changed but Kakashi made no move to step down.

"Anko-chan! Kakashi-sensei and I have talked all of this over. Everything is fine," Iruka reassured but tears ran down his cheeks. Everyone in the room froze except from Kakashi who was used to the sudden moodswings.

"I worry and worry about what you're going to think for months! And the minute I come back you're lecturing me, you're not even happy to see me are you? Maybe I should just go," Iruka yelled.

"NO!" Anko screeched. Her normally stoic eyes were ablaze with emotions.

"We're all… so happy to see you, we've missed you. But it's a shock when you come back pregnant. It's so typical of you to rush in without thinking, but the Hokage was right. We all care about you and we'll support you, now come here and give me a hug!" She ordered. Iruka rushed forward and hugged Anko tightly. She laughed as she pulled back.

"I have to be careful how I hug you," She smiled and Iruka exhaled loudly. Kurenai skipped forward and kissed Iruka's forehead.

"Wow you're preggers! I have so many tips for you and I'm sure a few of Koujaku's old things are around," She said happily. Asuma nodded with a smile and Ibiki copied him, Iruka knew they were both serious men and to get a nod was an honour. Izumo kept his eyes on Iruka's stomach as he walked forward.

"It must be so strange, like an alien," Izumo said hugging the chunin. Iruka laughed and flicked his head.

"Really? I had no idea," Iruka said sarcastically. Kotetsu jogged forward and ruffled the chunin's hair.

"Hey?" Iruka cried angrily but the bandaged chunin winked at him. A large blob of green leapt forward and embraced the chunin, lifting Iruka right off his feet.

"What a wonderful youthful goal! Bringing life into the world is a magnificent thing," He announced, Iruka nodded quickly and he set Iruka free of his death hold.

Genma laughed at the chunin before winking at him, Raidou gave a smile and walked forward to pat Iruka's shoulder.

"Aw no chance of a threesome with Iruka-chan anymore," Genma said dramatically. Iruka startled babbling and Raidou glared at Genma.

"Maybe if you got pregnant you'd be less horny," Raidou said dryly and Genma paled before shaking the image off.

"Let's ask Iruka-chan," He smirked. All of the blood in his body must have rushed to Iruka's head at that comment. Even worse, everyone seemed to be interested in his answer.

"Gah.. I…. It varies," He said bashfully.

Anko looked around the room and sighed, she wished she had a drink to calm her nerves.

"This is not how I expected things to go," She admitted and Iruka smiled warmly at her.

"I don't know…. I think Auntie Anko has a ring to it," Iruka suggested. The violet haired woman got stars in her eyes as she ran about, Ibiki kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't get hurt. Iruka felt a kick and he looked down at his stomach.

"Now you decide to wake up," Iruka mumbled but Kurenai heard him.

"Is it awake?" She asked, he placed a hand on the thin material of his shirt. The others stopped to watch. Iruka guided her hand to one side and pressed down, one baby retaliated with a strong kick.

"Wow strong baby, must have a powerful daddy Iruka-kun," Kurenai gossiped and Iruka gulped. Anko blew her hair out of her eyes and walked towards the chunin with a glare.

"I forgot to ask who knocked you up. You know who it is right?" She double checked and Iruka flushed with anger.

"Of course I know who it is, I don't make a habit of getting drunk, sleeping with strangers and forgetting who they are," Iruka mocked.

"Well who is it? It has to be someone really strong with a kick like that," Kurenai pressed and Iruka blushed.

"I… he….," Iruka stuttered, deciding actions were easier then words, Iruka reached back and clasped Kakashi's hand. Kakashi moved to his side so their hands were visible.

"I'm the father," Kakashi said clearly. Asuma took another drag and Ibiki put in his earplugs. Izumo collapsed into a chair and Kotetsu fussed over him, Kurenai looked between the two men with a confused look. As if the thought wasn't registering.

Anko fisted her hands and gave a battlecry, 2 large snakes appeared and started spitting. Both Anko and her snakes jumped forward to attack Kakashi, who gave a bored yawn. He was chased around the room by the 2 large creatures and Anko but no one but Iruka seemed worried.

"Anko-chan! Kakashi! Stop it! You're messing the room up!" Iruka shouted. Kakashi jumped out the window and onto the roof, Anko and her pets followed him. Iruka tried to see out but he couldn't get a good visual.

"This the best you got Anko? You've got sloppy," Kakashi baited and Anko screamed in frustration.

"I'll kill you for taking his innocence!" She roared and Iruka face palmed.

'At this rate, everyone in the village will hear her,' Iruka thought as he tried to lean further out the window.

"I can do beat you with one hand behind my back, I'm already using only one eye," Kakashi teased. Iruka rolled his eyes and turned around to see his friends.

"It was kind of expected I guess, Kakashi-sensei was the only one you were interested in," Izumo analysed and Kotetsu scratched his head.

"But Kakashi-sensei was here the entire time or on mission," Kotetsu adjusted his bandage and Iruka blushed again. Kurenai gave a twisted smirk as she leaned closer.

"Kakashi went to Suna for his birthday didn't he?" She grinned showing every pearly tooth. Iruka did nothing but turn his head to the side, giving her the answer.

"That's some birthday present Iruka-chan," Genma laughed. Iruka could hear the snakes hissing aggressively and Kakashi and Anko's insults raising in volume. Iruka was about to interrupt when he saw a dumbstruck Gai, Iruka shuffled over towards the large man with a concerned look.

"Gai-san? Are you okay?" Iruka asked tenderly. The man looked down at Iruka with the same confused look.

"You….. are pregnant… with ….. My Eternal…. Rival's….." Gai gritted and Iruka suddenly had the urge to back away. The chakra around the older man was distorted and annoyed.

"Gai," Ibiki said seriously, a sharp voice that warned him to stop what he was doing. Kakashi and Anko's battle was the only thing that could be heard through the silent room, both elite jounin too engrossed in their own battle to notice Gai's chakra.

Gai's entire body started to tremble, Iruka wrapped an arm around his stomach as a form of protection. The room was filled with tension, a conflict bubbling beneath the surface until.

"Hmph!" Gai huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. Iruka stared at the anti-climatic response and held back giggles. Seeing the green man in such a position reminded him of a young child not getting it's toy.

"Don't be jealous," Asuma said knowingly and Gai huffed again, Iruka's face flushed red.

"You're… I didn't know… I'm sorry Gai-san," Iruka apologised and tried to bow but Gai's laughter stopped him.

"Rise Iruka-sensei, you'll hurt your back," He advised.

"I'm not jealous of your relationship with my Eternal Rival Iruka-sensei. I like youthful cool women," Gai grinned and Iruka's eye ticked.

'Are all jounins perverts?' He thought glancing at Genma playing with his senbon.

"If he's spending time with family then it'll be less time for challenges," Gai announced and Iruka burst into laughter.

"You had me worried Gai-san. You know Kakashi better then anyone, nothing will get in the way of your challenges. He's too childish and competitive," Iruka said when the laughs died down. Gai looked down at the brunette and gave a thumbs up.

"Don't worry my honourable sensei! If it's for family then it's not so bad," He declared. That problem over, Iruka turned to Kurenai who was rubbing her temples with a groan.

"Someone shut them up," The woman whined and Iruka rolled his eyes. He leaned out the window but couldn't see anything, he huffed until a light-bulb went off in his brain.

"Guys, what I'm about to say is a lie," He told the room who gave the pregnant chunin a crowd of confused looks.

"Kakashi! Anko! My waters have broke!" Iruka yelled hysterically out the window and he retreated back. The jounins rushed through the window, both of them fussing around the chunin. Iruka crossed his arms over and cleared his throat.

"Hey? I thought it was meant to hurt, Kurenai I knew you were faking!" Anko stuck her tongue out at the red eyed woman and Kurenai glared in return.

"That's because my waters haven't broke. I'm not even sure my waters can break, I'll have to ask Tsunade-hime," Iruka said the last bit more to himself.

"Then why did you….?" Anko said.

"To stop you two fighting, I'm only going to say this once; I do not need stress during this pregnancy. I want a truce, I refuse to have my sister and my lover fighting," Iruka said firmly, both jounins gave a childish look before sighing in unison.

"Fine," they both grumbled and Iruka smiled.

"Good. I know my….state will be common knowledge soon but let's all have a quiet lunch so we can catch up," Iruka said clearly. The occupants of the room nodded, it had felt like forever since the entire gang was together.

There was a series of thumps in the hall outside and footsteps thundered towards the room, the door swung open and a small group of panicked teens stood in the doorway.

"Iruka-nii! Did your waters break?" Naruto checked and Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru and Neji all looked at the chunin's stomach.

"No, false alarm. I only said that to get Anko and Kakashi to stop fighting. Now we're all going for lunch, you guys too," Iruka smiled. Naruto exhaled loudly and started laughing.

"So things are okay? They know about the twins?" Naruto asked and Iruka paled.

'Why Naruto why?' Iruka thought as he face palmed. He had planned on breaking the news gently when Anko was stuffed full of food and less likely to cause a fight.

"TWINS? TWINS!" Anko roared and the battle resumed between her and the Copy-nin.

"Oh Naruto….." Iruka sighed. Kurenai chattered away in Asuma's ear about how great it was that Iruka got two babies at once, Asuma gulped as he could detect his wife's trail of thought. Izumo fainted onto the couch and Kotetsu started fanning air on his face, Genma couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Fainting is a symptom of pregnancy Kotetsu-kun, right Iruka-kun" He sang.

"I know it wasn't….. Huh? Yeah I fainted too….. You didn't mean it Naruto but…" Iruka replied distractedly. Genma and Raidou both broke down in laughter as Kotetsu shook his lover violently.

"Izumo! Wake up! Wake up! You! Have! To! Tell! Me! If! You! Are! Pregnant!" He panicked. After reassuring Naruto he wasn't in trouble, Iruka turned to the busy room of supposedly adult ninja.

"This is chaos!" Iruka laughed loudly, clutching his stomach.

'This is home,' Iruka thought fondly.

* * *

The entire group relocated to another larger meeting room once everyone had calmed down. Kakashi and Gai took the food order and ran off to fill them all, Gai turning it into another challenge. When the pair returned, with Kakashi crowned the winner, the food was consumed and small talk began.

"...So I said if you use language like that again then I would wash his mouth out with a water justu," Izumo grinned and Iruka chuckled.

"I'm glad to see the standard of punishment hasn't slipped while I've been gone but…. You don't know any water justu Izumo-kun," Iruka smirked and the other brunette gave an innocent look.

"Yeah but they don't know that," Izumo nudged. Kotetsu lounged in the chair next to his boyfriend, looking noticeably relaxed after Izumo slapped him round the head for suggesting he was pregnant.

"You're sure it's twins?" Anko asked for the 5th time and Iruka rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes Anko-chan, unless I'm having a mutant baby with 4 legs," Iruka said humorously, the snake wielder's eyes widened and Iruka patted her head.

"No, I'm not having a mutant baby, I promise," Iruka said.

"Hmph they have Kakashi as a parent so they're definitely mutants," Genma joked, Iruka winked at him and Kakashi put his food down with a one eyed glare.

"I heard that," Kakashi huffed. Anko nodded with an amused smile and turned back to the Kyuubi container with a scowl.

"So you knew all the time that Iruka-chan was pregnant and you didn't tell me?" She growled, Naruto sweat-dropped and set his ramen aside, so it was out of harms way.

"Hey! I was sworn to secrecy," Naruto pouted and without another word he turned away from the woman and towards his beloved….. ramen. He picked it up and started slurping it, Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued eating his penne pasta with tomato sauce.

Iruka noticed Shikamaru and Neji eating in silence, Neji avoiding everyone's eyes including Shikamaru's. Iruka excused himself from one of the tables and walked over to the pair.

"Neji-kun can we have a talk later? I'd really like to catch up and show you some pictures," Iruka smiled, Neji put his chopsticks down with a slight smile.

"Of course Iruka-sensei," Neji answered, his eyes moving down to Iruka's stomach before returning to the floor. Iruka resisted the urge to frown.

'Is he uncomfortable with me being pregnant? He was fine with it before,' Iruka thought sadly, he would hate for Neji to hate him.

"Right now can I borrow Shikamaru-kun? I need his opinion on some medicinal herbs," Iruka lied, Neji nodded and Shikamaru stood quickly. Neji raised his eyebrow at his lover's eagerness to accompany his former teacher. A few people moved to escort the chunin but Iruka waved them off.

"I just need to discuss a few things… private things, I'm not helpless you know. I can handle myself and I'll have Shikamaru-kun with me," Iruka reasoned, they sat down with reluctance. The pair left the room and Naruto's eyes drifted to Kakashi, the silver haired man remained uncaring in his posture but his student could recognise the signs. Kakashi scratched his thumb under the table and Pakkun appeared silently beneath the table. Kakashi nodded to the door and the pug stalked the chunin from a distance. Anko watched the action with interest as she inhaled her dango.

'He may not be conventional, he doesn't show his concern like a normal person but it's still there. I may….. For once in my life… have jumped the gun,' Anko thought, she felt a scarred hand on her own and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"They're going to be okay?" She murmured softly and he squeezed her hand.

"Better then okay, look at all the help they'll get," Ibiki replied, Anko took in the large amount of people and smiled.

"Most loved and protected babies in Konoha," She joked.

* * *

Iruka fidgeted on the armchair in another meeting room, he and Shikamaru had been sitting in silence for a few minutes and his residents had started to get agitated, moving about and kicking.

"Do you want to go back inside Iruka-sensei? They seem restless," the jounin asked, Iruka smiled and waved his hand.

"I'd only worry myself sick by what you're hesitating to tell me. Is this something to do with Neji's injuries?" Iruka hinted and Shikamaru nodded. Iruka waited patiently, he knew the Nara had trouble talking about himself or his personal life.

"I think so, he's been acting strange. Things are normal except from when something to do with babies or children is involved," Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Such as…..?" Iruka pushed.

"We could pass a mother giving her daughter a toy and he can't take his eyes off it or he'll see a baby being played with by some people. Even seeing you, he lets it take over," Shikamaru said.

"So that's why he seems more withdrawn and is acting that way, thank god," Iruka clutched his heart with a smile. Shikamaru watched his teacher with a bemused look.

"I thought he hated me, that he was disgusted by what I was doing," Iruka confessed.

"No, he's very proud of you. He thinks you have a lot of emotional and physical strength to go through everything that's happened….. I think so too," Shikamaru said, uncharacteristically honest. Iruka blushed and rubbed his stomach.

"Thank you. You said you thought it was to do with his injury?" Iruka questioned.

"Maybe Tsunade-hime nicked a nerve or something? We decided if a baby was going to happen then it would be in a few years…. I don't mind if he wants a baby but he refuses to talk about it," Shikamaru rambled, Iruka resisted the urge to hug the Nara.

'He's a grown man, I won't hug him unless he needs it,' Iruka reminded himself.

"There is a chance the surgery accidently cut something but Tsunade-hime is a very good healer. You're a genius Shikamaru-kun, you know what it's more likely to be," Iruka said seriously.

"It just…. doesn't seem like Neji," Shikamaru rubbed his eyes tiredly, it was obviously having an effect on his much loved sleep.

"He thought he was dead, that can do a lot to a person. I can talk to him but promise me something?" Iruka asked and Shikamaru nodded.

"Don't rush into things and have a baby if it's not what you both want. You're young and Neji is shaken up. I'll talk to him, don't lose sleep Shikamaru-kun," Iruka soothed. The boy leaned back in his own chair and fell asleep, Iruka pushed himself up and walked back along the corridor.

"Pakkun, I know you're here," Iruka's voice echoed down the empty hallway, the pug appeared at his heels.

"Good afternoon Iruka-sensei," Pakkun greeted.

"He sent you to watch me," Iruka stated and the pug nodded.

"He's very protective and excited about the pups," Pakkun said gruffly. Iruka stopped and opened his arms, the pug raised a non existent eyebrow.

"Come here," Iruka called, Pakkun jumped up and Iruka held him like a baby.

"Iruka-sensei!" Pakkun whined and Iruka rubbed his stomach.

"I need to practice how to hold and fuss over a baby," Iruka said innocently, Pakkun chuckled and settled in the chunin's arms.

"For your education, I'll endure this," Pakkun said, letting the brunette carry him. As they walked along the hallway, Pakkun felt them slowing down, he looked up at Iruka. He looked deep in thought with a melancholy look.

"Iruka-sensei? What's the matter?" Pakkun asked. The expressive brown eyes looked down at the pug with an inquisitive look.

"Do...I...Can… forget it, let's go back to the others," Iruka said quickly, he scratched the dubious looking dog's stomach.

* * *

"….and this is Shizune-chan trying to teach Temari-chan how to knit," Iruka pointed to another picture. Neji's eyes scanned all the pictures, the group dispersed to do their own things and get their heads fully around the fact their male friend was pregnant. Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi and Iruka were in the Nara's flat. The chunins were in the living room while their jounin lovers loitered outside.

"Did Temari improve or is she still making…. Monstrosities?" Neji smirked, Iruka rolled his eyes and turned the page.

"She has improved…. A little but she still has a few months until these two make an appearance," Iruka dropped his hand to his swollen stomach, Neji's eyes followed the movement.

"Neji-kun, I can't help but notice….. you seem distracted," Iruka said softly, white eyes refused to look at the teacher. Neji knew Iruka had the ability to get him to confess with an understanding smile.

"It's nothing," Neji mumbled. He could feel warm brown eyes staring into him, worry and concern ebbing from the older man. The silence drew on and Neji felt his resolve crumbling, Iruka's concern was worse then one of Gai's team chants.

"Since the hospital…. I've been confused….." Neji said vaguely.

"It's okay, I know. You want to have a baby," Iruka said bluntly, Neji closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's not right. When I first heard about this whole thing I freaked out, I couldn't imagine being pregnant or a parent," Neji admitted.

"It grows on you or in you," Iruka winked.

"I feel…." Neji stopped, he couldn't talk about his feelings no matter how nice Iruka was being.

"Neji-kun, having a baby doesn't guarantee safety. Take Kakashi as an example, I know he's going to go on dangerous missions but having these twins doesn't mean he'll come back unharmed if he comes back at all. Sure he might be a bit safer on his decisions but having a child is an important decision," Iruka explained. Neji didn't answer, he was trying to process the words.

"You're very young and I think you'll make a great parent but you still have so much to accomplish and so many aspirations. I can't change your mind if you_ have _to have a child but don't think because of obligations to your clan that you have to do it now," Iruka said sternly.

"I don't want a baby right now, Shikamaru and I are very capable ninjas but not everything goes to plan. The incident with my uncle might have unsettled me….maybe," Neji said, his pride refusing to back down. Iruka reached over and covered the pale hand with his own.

"Why don't you baby-sit Koujaku sometimes? Kurenai and Asuma would like a break and it'll give you a chance to see how to deal with toddlers. When the twins are born then I want to see how you handle them, like a trial run," Iruka offered. Neji raised a finger to his lip in contemplation.

"That's a good idea Iruka-sensei," Neji complimented, Iruka smiled and pointed at the album again.

"This is Sasuke and Gaara watching Kakashi and Naruto spar. I'm glad those two have called a truce, they are quite alike," Iruka laughed.

* * *

Shikamaru took another drag of his cigarette and watched the dark smoke curl into the air.

"Asuma taught you how to smoke," Kakashi noted.

"The same technique," Kakashi said with a bored tone. Neither genius wanted to talk, peace and quiet was something they were used to.

"You ever tried it?" Shikamaru asked, rolling the stick in his fingers.

"Once, I didn't like it. My Sharingan eye started watering, Obito was always sentimental about those kind of things," Kakashi yawned.

"How's he been recovering from his clan's attack?" Kakashi said.

"Fine, no infections or anything," Shikamaru replied.

"Good," Kakashi said pulling his book out and starting to red, Shikamaru smirked at the man and breathed in his cigarette again.

* * *

Kakashi pulled on his pyjama bottoms and walked out of the small bathroom, it felt awkward to be in Iruka's apartment.

'The last time I was here we had that huge argument,' Kakashi thought. Iruka waddled out the bedroom wearing a large t-shirt and bottoms, even at 26 weeks Kakashi couldn't help finding his chunin cute.

"Coming to bed Kakashi?" Iruka asked and the Copy-nin nodded. The couple walked into the simple bedroom and Iruka fell onto the bed with a sunny grin.

"It's so nice to be back in my own bed," Iruka laughed, stretching out like a cat. Kakashi got in beside his lover and kissed his head.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"Relieved, I'm glad they took it well. I had the worst image in my head that Anko was going to neuter you," Iruka teased, Kakashi tightened his arms around Iruka and nuzzled his cheek.

"Don't worry I'm still in one piece and fertile," Kakashi chuckled. Iruka puffed his cheeks out and rubbed his stomach.

"Fertile? I know, twins remember?" Iruka sighed. He leaned up and kissed the jounin passionately. Kakashi dominated the kiss, making Iruka whine and mewl at his mastery.

'Have to pull back or I won't be able to stop,' Kakashi thought urgently but the chunin refused to let him pull away. The kisses heating up and Iruka rubbed up against Kakashi, Kakashi pulled back with a begging look.

"Iruka we can't…" Kakashi protested but he recognised the hungry look in Iruka's eyes. Iruka nipped down Kakashi's neck and Kakashi tried to pretend he was elsewhere so he wouldn't react to it. The chunin stopped still against Kakashi's throat, Kakashi blinked and looked down, Iruka was snoring quietly, tucked into Kakashi's neck.

'It's been a long day,' Kakashi thought fondly, he reached up and brushed some hair out of the brunette's face.

"Goodnight Iruka," Kakashi mumbled joining his lover in sleep.

* * *

Charlotte: So what did you think? The next chapter will be fairly short because after that one I'm skipping forward a month or 2 in the story.

Next time DUM DUM DUUUMMM

What will his former students think?

Will Neji ever confess his worries to Shikamaru?

Will Iruka get peace to relax or will over excited friends distract him?

Find out next time on... Tsunade's Offer lol

**Review Question: Who's your favourite tv comedian? I have a lot but if I had to pick... Dara O'Briain probably ^_^**


	31. Chapter 31

Charlotte: Hey guys, this is a smaller chapter because we are rushing towards the end of the story and the next chapter will be set in...a month maybe 2 months in my fic.

Birth is maybe 2 chapters away ^_^... Maybe... don't hold me to that, the plot bunnies... how they plague me D:

Iruka: Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own Naruto or the characters but she does own the idea for the twins' names ^_^

Charlotte: **Whispers in ear**

Iruka: WHAT? You don't know yet? **_Charlotte..._**

Charlotte: I know, I know. I wanted to use my favourite name but it's already taken by another Kick ass Naruto character... I have a few ideas but if you guys want to suggest a few names then I would be eternally grateful.

Dates with this chapter are... Feb 21st.

* * *

Chapter 31

Iruka felt warm and cosy, he could feel the familiar mattress under him and hear the same bluebirds that had nested outside his window a few years back.

'Was it just a dream? I hope not,' Iruka thought hazily. He stretched his arms over his head and felt his joints click, eyelids opened hesitantly.

"Good morning Iruka," Kakashi rasped and Iruka looked startled.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi worried and Iruka laughed. He turned on his side and raised a hand to trace the pale features.

"I'm fine. It's just strange waking up in my bed with you and these 2, the last time I slept in this bed was before all this happened," Iruka said. Kakashi frowned and stroked under Iruka's t-shirt.

"Before you ask, I don't regret it. Listen… no noise. It's a change from a large noisy palace to my quiet little apartment," Iruka said. Kakashi pecked the chunin's forehead and held him closer.

"I like it, just us," Kakashi snuggled.

"You sap," Iruka laughed, Kakashi pouted and nipped at the exposed neck.

"Cast your mind back to last night Ir-u-ka," Kakashi hinted, the chunin blushed and threw his arms around the scarecrows neck.

"Oh my, how could I neglect my poor boyfriend," Iruka said dramatically. Kakashi smirked, his lover was in a playful mood.

"It's okay, I forgive you after all you are carrying our children," Kakashi replied, Iruka pulled them closer and chuckled.

"Oh Kakashi, how can I ever repay you for forgiving me?" Iruka asked in a sultry tone.

"Weeellll I can think of a few things," Kakashi murmured. He kissed the chunin roughly, devouring him whole and Iruka groaned in pleasure. Kakashi pulled off the t-shirt that hid his pregnant lover from his view

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered breathlessly and Kakashi left a trail of deep hickey's down his front.

"Yes, say my name. Just like that," Kakashi said huskily, he took a nipple into his mouth and Iruka arched up. Iruka thanked god he'd stopped lactating because he couldn't handle the embarrassment of Kakashi finding out yet.

"Kakashi, please, please," Iruka pleaded. Chocolate tresses spread out on the pure white pillow and Kakashi ran a hand through it. Kakashi pulled away from the abused nub and kissed Iruka soundly.

"Iruka-nii we're here!" Naruto's voice called from the living room, the atmosphere was lost instantly. Kakashi sprang up and leaned against the bedroom door to stop the blonde coming in. Iruka pushed himself up with a groan and tugged the creased shirt over his head. The door handle rattled and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Why couldn't you have a lock?" He hissed and Iruka scooped up the mask and rushed over to his lover.

"Sorry, get rid of that," Iruka whispered nodding down at Kakashi's problem. Kakashi pulled the mask over his face and shrugged.

"Not that easy," Kakashi replied, Naruto was banging on the door loudly and Sasuke was complaining that he would wake his teacher. Iruka adjusted the mask and leaned closer to the covered ear.

"Gai in the hot springs with Yamato," Iruka whispered creatively, Kakashi turned green and he fell limp.

"Wow that was….. Disturbing," Kakashi shuddered.

"Yeah but it worked," Iruka said pulling Kakashi away from the door and walking out.

"Naruto! What have I said about just coming in? I need my sleep," Iruka scolded. The blonde pouted at Iruka and stuck his tongue out at the dishevelled Copy-nin behind him.

"I was worried! You're late for your check up with Tsunade-hime!" Naruto clutched both of his cheeks, giving an accurate impression of 'The Scream'.

"I'm late? Why didn't you tell me?" Iruka's blazing eyes turned on Kakashi, who shrugged and gave a masked leer.

"We were both too busy to check the time," He said smugly, Iruka blushed and Naruto started babbling in anger.

"Go into the kitchen and grab a drink, I'll grab a shower and get changed," Iruka said quickly, he retreated back into his room and emerged 10 minutes later dressed in his uniform and red cloak. He tied his hair back hastily and he secured his headband, Naruto grinned when his teacher emerged.

"You look just the same, ya know except the…." Naruto motioned to his large stomach.

"Let's get to the Hokage's tower quickly, I don't want to run into anyone when I'm already late," Iruka decided. Sasuke and Naruto moved to the door but Iruka was pulled back by Kakashi.

"You have training in 30 minutes, so get ready," Iruka said and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm going back to bed for a few hours and then I'll go to the bridge," Kakashi said giving Iruka a masked kiss. Iruka pushed against Kakashi's bare chest and followed after his former pupils.

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled as a flustered chunin ran into the room and sat on the bed, flinging the large cloak off.

"I'm so sorry Tsunade-hime, I've been really tired," Iruka apologised. The busty woman waved his apology off with a smile.

"It's fine, carrying twins can't be easy," She said. She glared at a few passing nurses who couldn't help peeking into the room. The news had officially been released that the jutsu works and that a Konoha chunin was pregnant. Medical ninja had finally got copies of the jutsu and were running around the halls with their noses in the scrolls, trying to study it and impress their seniors with the knowledge.

Iruka laid back on the bed and tapped his fingers against his stomach. Naruto and Sasuke leaned against the wall with a bored expression.

"How long is this going to take Old hag?" Naruto said rudely, the woman's eye twitched but she focused on her task.

"I need to check blood pressure, blood sugar, pulse, breast exam, respiratory rate and I'm going to do a visual ultrasound. That's the one where you get to see it as well as feel it," Tsunade brought out the simpler equipment and started to check them over, Sasuke frowned as his lover giggled.

"Did you say a breast exam, Ha ha Ha ha," Naruto exploded, both Ukes sighed.

"Naruto," Iruka said blandly, Naruto looked at his teacher curiously.

"Shut up, I'm currently pregnant so a breast exam is hardly something to laugh over," Iruka scolded. Naruto's eyes watered and he buried his head in Sasuke's neck.

"Waaa Sasuke, Iruka-nii is being mean," Naruto declared. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to the pregnant brunette.

"Should we go get Kakashi-sensei?" He asked and Iruka thought a moment. He wanted his lover with him but he didn't want to drag him away from sleep.

"It's fine, he probably has more important things to do," Iruka said scratching his scar.

"Now you're being stupid," A voice from the window said. Tsunade crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at Jiraiya.

"Did you teach him what a door was?" She said and Jiraiya shook his head.

"He always preferred the window," He replied. The copy-nin, in his uniform, was perched on the window ledge. He slid in and stood next to his horizontal boyfriend.

"Dobe, let's go," Sasuke said, ocean blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"What? Why?" Naruto exclaimed, making a nurse passing outside drop her clipboard.

"Because this is a very personal thing and I want to spar, give them some privacy," Sasuke snapped. Naruto's bottom lip jutted out but he knew his raven haired lover was right.

"You two go train and I'll send him straight to the bridge after we're done," Iruka promised, Kakashi gave his lover a bored look and Iruka replied with a stern one.

"Alright! But you have to get me a picture!" Naruto cheered.

The door opened and a pink haired woman rushed in with a worried look.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Are you two okay? I sensed your chakra and…" Sakura panicked, she stopped breathing when she saw her old teacher laying on the bed with a visible growth in his stomach.

"Ir-Ir-Iruka-sensei? Wh-Wh-Wh…." Sakura couldn't form words.

"Come on Sakura, you've seen people cut open before but _now_ you decide to feel faint," Tsunade rolled her eyes, two large emeralds looked at her mentor.

"Bu-But…" Sakura stuttered.

"You're worse then a young Hyuuga Hinata! Have you listened to anything I've taught you? What do you do when a subject feels faint?" Tsunade said calmly. Sakura thought for a second and she grinned when she remembered.

"Sit down with your head between your legs," She said, she demonstrated and took deep breaths.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Iruka asked, Tsunade fixing the blood pressure monitor around his upper arm.

"Yes Iruka-sensei, Are you pregnant?" She answered.

"Yes Sakura," He replied.

"I know it's kind of freaky Sakura-chan but it's really cool too," Naruto grinned, Iruka resisted the urge to scold the blonde.

"This makes so much sense, the timeline, history with children," Sakura smiled at her feet.

"A very mature point of view, now you've been clued in….. Can you help with this?" Tsunade said checking the blood pressure carefully. Sakura shot up, ignoring the light headiness and ran forward to the chunin's bedside.

"Of course! I'll check the glucose levels," Sakura said, her warm smile dropped when she took in the inhabitants of the room.

"What's Jiraiya-san and Kakashi-sensei doing here?" She asked.

"Just hangin' about Sakuraaa-chan," Jiraiya leered, his eyes falling to Sakura's nurse uniform. Sakura blushed and picked up the tools she needed. Tsunade pulled her fist back and slammed it against the pervert's cheek, Jiraiya crashed against the wall.

"Ouch!" Iruka cried as he pulled his hand up to his face, sucking at the small cut on his finger.

"Thank you Tsunade-sensei, it distracted Iruka-sensei. Your glucose levels are fine Iruka-sensei," Sakura smiled. Tsunade looked around shiftily with a booming laugh.

"Right… That's what I was trying to do," She added. Jiraiya sat against the wall rubbing his cheek with a pout.

"That hurt Hime," Jiraiya complained. The Hokage rubbed her head, trying to alleviate the annoying twinge in it. The examination wouldn't go smoothly with the loud duo of Jiraiya and his blonde student.

"Jiraiya, stop clowning about! Take Sasuke and Naruto away to train while I carry out check up," Tsunade ordered, the three men filed out leaving the medics and the parents.

"Aren't you going with them Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned, her brows pinned down with suspicion. Kakashi reached over and took Iruka's hand in his own, Sakura's large eyes followed the movement and she inhaled sharply.

"Wh-Really? Wow, Congratulations Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei," Sakura bowed politely. Iruka blushed and tried to bow back causing the inhabitants of the room to laugh at him.

"Sakura! This needs to be fairly quick, the Elders have requested them," Tsunade ordered. The brunette's head snapped back to the Hokage, confusion and worry evident in his beautiful eyes.

"They want to be kept informed yadda yadda you know just details," Tsunade elaborated. Sakura pulled on some gloves and started to unbutton the teacher's shirt.

"Kakashi turn and face the wall," Iruka said in his teacher's voice, the Copy-nin gave him a bored look. He had a reputation to maintain, especially in front of his former student.

"Why? It's not as if I haven't seen….." Kakashi droned but Iruka threw a nearby book in his direction. Kakashi moved away from Iruka and faced the wall, he even pulled out his Icha Icha to make the chunin feel more at ease. All through the breast exam Kakashi could feel two burning brown eyes drilling into his back, making sure he wasn't peeking.

Tsunade and Sakura tried not to blush at the trail of lovebites down the chunin's exposed neck and torso. Sakura buttoned up the shirt and cleared her throat.

"You can turn around Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called, the jounin turned around and took his place beside his lover.

"Okay I just need to ask you a few questions before we take the scan," Tsunade pulled out a clipboard and clicked the end of the pen.

"Pains?" She asked.

"Just my back and ankles, I'm not used to carrying around all this weight. Sometimes my hips or shoulders but that's not as bad," Iruka replied, Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. He hadn't been told Iruka was in any pain Iruka had only said he was tired.

'Doesn't he trust me?' Kakashi thought, chocolate eyes turned to him with a guilty look.

"Sorry for not telling you about it, didn't want to worry you," Iruka said sweetly and Kakashi knew he couldn't stay mad at the brunette when he used that voice.

"Maa it's fine," Kakashi said.

"Movement?" Tsunade said loudly, breaking the couple from their bubble.

"Umm there is still movement but I can't tell where they are," Iruka answered. Sakura turned red and started babbling at her teacher.

"Twins," Tsunade barked in her direction, her shoulders slumped and she nodded.

"O-of course it's twins," Sakura said in a daze, Iruka couldn't help thinking she thought she was dreaming. Kakashi wanted to test this theory, he leaned over Iruka and pinched Sakura's arm.

"Ouch! What the hell!" Sakura yelled, her temper making an appearance.

"Just letting you know you weren't dreaming," Kakashi gave an upside down U smile.

"Hands to yourself Brat," Tsunade said sternly.

"Sensitivity?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes," Kakashi leered and Iruka's head ticked.

"She was asking me you pervert!" Iruka shouted.

"But I knew the answer," Kakashi pouted. Iruka pointed at the door with a glare.

"Go away while I answer these questions, you can come back in for the scan," Iruka said dangerously, Kakashi left pulling his former student with him.

* * *

Sakura shut the door gently and turned to her masked teacher. So many questions ran through her head and so many many questions she was scared to ask.

"What is going on Kakashi-sensei…. Because I'm really confused. One minute Iruka-sensei is on a mission, then you're moping about like a zombie and then you disappear and bring him back pregnant," Sakura hissed, he eyes scanning the halls to make sure there were no eavesdroppers.

"The Hokage ordered Iruka to learn that jutsu, then he tricked me into sleeping with him while it was active and ….. Well twins," Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tsunade-hime wouldn't," Sakura started but she knew her mentor was capable of plenty of horrible things.

"It's fine though, I discovered it was Iruka even through the disguise before I slept with him," Kakashi reassured awkwardly, he wasn't good at explaining things to people.

"….Okay. I feel better now I know, knowledge is power," She smiled warmly.

"I need a favour," Kakashi asked her and the pinkette blinked up at him.

"What kind of favour?" She said suspiciously, her former sensei was a crafty one.

"Iruka wanted to tell all his former students but he's been tired and in pain and we have to see the elders and…" Kakashi listed monotonously.

"I'll tell them, bring Iruka-sensei back to the hospital after the Elders meeting," Sakura saluted. Kakashi chuckled at the woman's antics.

"Okay. Neji and Shikamaru know, so do Naruto and Sasuke and Lee," Kakashi detailed. Sakura pouted childishly, she hated not being the first told but there was a silver lining.

'I know and Ino-pig doesn't,' Sakura thought smugly.

"Right, Cool, I'll go now shall I?" Sakura suggested and Kakashi nodded.

"Thanks," He said quietly.

"Anytime," She smiled, running off to collect her friends. Kakashi turned back to the oak door with a sigh, he raised his hand to knock the door. Tsunade pulled the door open and snatched the elite ninja inside. She had drawn the curtains, pushed Iruka's shirt up and poured some sticky gel on him.

Kakashi walked over to Iruka with an apologetic puppy-dog look and Iruka laughed and held his hand.

"Baka, of course you're forgiven. Aren't you always?" Iruka said softly. Kakashi trailed a finger along the gel and held it up.

"Don't play with that Kakashi," Iruka scolded. The Copy-nin wiped his finger on the tanned skin and sighed. Tsunade pulled the wand over and pressed it against his lower stomach, he pressed it harder and rolled it over the skin. Kakashi saw his lover looking uncomfortable but the chunin smiled at him to say it was okay.

"AhHa!" Tsunade grinned at the picture on the screen. Both ninjas looked at the screen in awe. They could finally see their babies.

"There's Baby A's head and it's spine. There's Baby B's head and it's little toes," Tsunade cooed, she was very excited. Kakashi dropped his lover's hand and traced a gloved finger over the screen, a wide smile beneath his mask.

'Our babies, our family. I never thought this could happen, I thought I would always be alone but…' Kakashi thought seriously, he turned to Iruka. Iruka dug the heels of his palms into his eyes to stop more tears falling. Tsunade clicked a button and copied down a series of numbers and letters.

"I'll get this down to dark room and get some copies, 5 minutes tops," Tsunade placed her hand on Iruka's shoulder, she left the room quickly leaving the picture on the screen.

"Hormones?" Kakashi asked in an amused tone, Iruka pulled his hands down and shook his head.

"No. Happiness," Iruka smiled, chocolate eyes shining with glee. Kakashi couldn't resist his boyfriend when he acted so cute, he yanked his mask down and stole a long romantic kiss. Lips moved leisurely against each other and tanned arms encircled Kakashi's neck.

"Kakashi," Iruka mumbled and a pale hand landed on his stomach. Kakashi pulled away from the kiss with a grimace, he lifted his hand up and watched the gloopy gel drip from his fingers.

"Pass me some paper towels so I can get this stuff off me," Iruka said. Kakashi wiped his hand on the towel and started to clean the swollen stomach. Iruka took them off Kakashi and cleaned up the rest.

"What happened to being pampered?" Kakashi stressed and Iruka stuck his tongue out.

"I don't mind being pampered but I can't just sit back and let you do everything," Iruka said pulling his shirt down and getting off the bed.

"I can face the Elders alone if you want to go visit the memorial stone," Iruka suggested. Kakashi looked at his lover with surprise, he expected Iruka to want him to be there with the Elders.

"You haven't seen them since you've got back have you?" Iruka pushed and Kakashi shook his head.

"No I haven't. You sure?" Kakashi said and Iruka nodded.

"I'll handle to Elders, get the pictures and I'll arrange to meet my students today. With Sakura and Lee knowing….. It'll be round the entire village before lunch," Iruka organised.

"No doubt, I'll visit the stone and then I have a few things to sort out myself. I'll see you later Ruka," Kakashi planted a brief kiss on the forehead protector.

"See you later," Iruka smiled. Kakashi left out the window and Tsunade walked in to escort the chunin.

* * *

"Elders. I present Umino Iruka," Tsunade announced, the various people she sat beside leaned forward as the chunin walked through the door.

Iruka tried to ignore the intrigued looks that bore into him, he walked in with Shizune at his side. Shizune gestured to a chair but Iruka shook his head with a smile.

"I don't need to sit down," Iruka told her gently. Yoshino was bouncing up and down in her seat while her husband sat beside her with a bored look. He knew trying to calm her down would only result in yelling. Hikari smiled down at the chunin with accepting eyes, while the other Elders whispered between themselves.

"I've already presented you with the information in the files in front of you and for the sceptics among you….." Tsunade nodded towards Iruka. The Elders finished conversing and examined the chunin. After what seemed like hours to the chunin the silence was broken.

"Everything seems in order Hokage-sama," Tsume said officially. Yoshino beamed brightly as she flicked through the information, it made her future grandchild seem more real.

"Twins!" Yoshino said loudly and Iruka blushed and nodded shyly.

"There's one bit of vital information that's missing from this report," Inoichi pointed out

"Which is?" Shikaku questioned.

"The other parent," Inoichi said simply. Asuma frowned and looked around the room.

"Where the hell is he?" Asuma snapped. Kurenai had started confiscating his cigarettes which made him testy.

"He had other things to do, it's easier if I came on my own. You know he has the attention span of a goldfish," Iruka rolled his eyes, the Hokage smirked at the comparison.

"He's off at the memorial stone," Iruka yawned.

"Hatake? Hatake Kakashi?" Yoshino said suddenly and Iruka cleared his throat, trying to make it feel less dry.

"Yes Hatake Kakashi. Now Iruka-kun needs his rest, can we be excused Hokage-sama?" Shizune hinted and Tsunade nodded. She could see Iruka was pale and shaking almost unnoticeably.

"Please Shizune. I don't want his health at risk, dismissed," Tsunade announced, Iruka and Shizune bowed and fled the room quickly. Iruka sat down on a plastic seat outside the room and exhaled deeply.

"Are you okay?" Shizune asked nervously.

"I think so. Sorry I felt so sick," Iruka admitted. He couldn't understand why he felt sick and scared, the Elders had been more then pleasant yet he couldn't shake a bad feeling.

"I think we should go back to the hospital," Shizune said quickly.

"No, I have enough to do. I have to organise a meeting with my former students and clean my apartment. If I clean everything out then there should be room for everything and I need to find Naruto because I promised him ramen and…." Iruka's eyes resembled swirls until Shizune laughed.

"What you _need_ to do is calm down and come to the hospital. No arguments or I'll go get Kakashi-san and he'll only tell you the same thing and then carry you to the hospital," Shizune scolded. Iruka sighed and glared up at Shizune.

"Fine," Iruka huffed. Shizune tossed her raven hair over her shoulder and helped the chunin stand, they began their trek to the hospital.

* * *

The cold wind shook the bare branches, the clearing was completely silent and nothing moved. Not even the lone figure that stood before the memorial stone.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited," Kakashi apologised. The wind answered him as if accepting the apology.

"But a lot has been happening, don't tell me you haven't all been following it. You were always such gossip whores," Kakashi told the stone. He could just hear what his friends would say.

Isn't it great Kakashi-kun?

"Hai Rin-chan. You're all laughing at me, I can tell. I didn't see this coming," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck.

_Neither did we. Doesn't make it bad though._

"You're right Obito. I couldn't have imagined in a million years," Kakashi said sadly. Part of him didn't want to let go of who he was before, he didn't want to change.

'If things change then life becomes unpredictable,' Kakashi thought. He looked down at his hand, he could feel the tight skin of Iruka's stomach under his palm.

"I-I think it's worth it," Kakashi resolved. He stood thinking at the stone for a long time before bowing with a masked smile.

"Until next time," He said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Shizune's eyes were shifting back and forth, her posture nervous and she refused to look Iruka in the eyes. The chunin watched her intently as they walked down the hospital hall to his room, a few nurses eyed him excitedly while others cast sympathetic looks. Her hand rested on the brass doorknob and Iruka's eyes widened.

"What has he done?" Iruka asked nervously, Shizune pushed the door open and Iruka saw 10 pairs of eyes looking at him. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, lee and Choji watched the man in the doorway.

"Iruka-sensei!" They yelled.

'Kakashi, you're dead,' Iruka inwardly cursed. Once Iruka had manoeuvred himself into a chair and greeted all his curious students he sighed.

"What did I teach you? You don't speak over others!" Iruka shouted, the group fell quiet. Silence echoed around the small room and Iruka scratched his scar awkwardly.

"The Myaghuka bug is a male that can get pregnant. I see nothing wrong," Shino said simply.

'Did he just compare me to a bug?' the chunin thought angrily.

"Thank you Shino," Iruka said quietly and luckily the comment brought conversation back.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei! Sakura said you're having twins, she's tripping right?" Kiba laughed roguishly. Iruka rolled his eyes and placed both hands on his stomach.

'This is going to be a long talk,' Iruka thought sullenly.

* * *

Iruka slammed his front door and rubbed his temples, after being bombarded by questions and answering them he had finally escaped to his sanctuary. Bull plodded out to greet him, Iruka leaned down and stroked between his ears.

"Hey Bull, is your_ master _home?" Iruka spat the word dryly and the bulldog nodded to the back room. He untied his forehead protector and sat it neatly on the kitchen counter, he pulled the long cape off and hung it up. He also unpacked any kunais or other weapons that he might be tempted to use on Kakashi.

"Kakashi dearest," Iruka called out icily.

"Yes Ruka darling?" Kakashi replied teasingly. Iruka stomped towards the bedroom and glared at his lazy lover. Kakashi was reclining back on the bed wearing only his standard issue pants, Iruka tried not to get distracted by all the pale flesh on show.

"Why did you tell Sakura to tell everyone else?" Iruka tapped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest.

'So kawaii,' Kakashi thought.

"Two reasons, first is pay back," Kakashi smirked.

"Pay back?" Iruka glared harder.

"You didn't tell me you were in pain, I'm not a mind reader. You're meant to rely on me, on everyone," Kakashi said stubbornly.

"I know…. What's the second reason?" Iruka asked and Kakashi smiled.

"You're getting really tired and have been in pain, I wanted to take some strain away from you. I knew if you had to tell them then you would be stressing out," Kakashi explained. Iruka blushed and looked at his toes, he didn't want to admit it was sweet.

"Thank you," Iruka mumbled, he sat on the bed and swung his legs up. Kakashi reached out and pulled him closer, so that the chunin was tucked under his chin.

"What did the Elders say?" Kakashi said snapping the hairband and watching the dark strands cascade around his face.

"Hey stop breaking them….. Nothing, they just wanted visual confirmation that the jutsu worked," Iruka yawned. It didn't matter that it was only lunchtime, the chunin was tired. Iruka dug into his pocket and pulled out a few copies of the scan photo, he set them on the side table carefully.

"Remind me to give Naruto a copy, Shizune already took a copy for the photo album and I might pin one up on the fridge," Iruka smiled wearily.

"Okay. What did Tsunade-hime say when I left the room?" Kakashi questioned.

"Nothing much. Just checking things, Oh! I asked and my waters can break," Iruka muttered sleepily. Kakashi ran his fingers through Iruka's hair soothingly, he pulled the duvet off the floor and covered them both.

"Wake me up for dinner, I said I'd take Naruto for ramen," Iruka reminded but his voice was already trailing off. The dogs padded in quietly and settled around the bedroom, Kakashi smiled at them before shutting his own eyes.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly.

* * *

Charlotte: MWahahaha But when do things ever remain perfect in one of my fics **Evil grin** I've got to go sleep before I start looking like L... Wait... I'll stay up ^_^

Thanks for reading, Drop me a review - Thanks to everyone who answers them because they make me smile :D

**Review question: If you won the lottery, what would you spend the money on? I would give 1/2 of it to my family (for putting up with me for all these years ;) ), 1/4 to me for my future investments and a 1/4 to charity. **


	32. Chapter 32

Charlotte: Okay! Hello people ^_^ Another chapter done **Gai thumbs up**

Iruka: Disclaimer- She doesn't own Naruto, or an alarm clock so there is no way she's getting up for work tomorrow (technically today)

Charlotte: I know, I know. I always get my best ideas at night, so sue me... O_O No wait don't! That wasn't an invitation.

Read and Review :D

This is set 2 months after the last chapter so about... April 15th

* * *

Chapter 32

Iruka squirmed around in his sleep, his stomach felt ….. Odd. The past 2 months he was used to waking up with Kakashi on his stomach, his ear pressed to the bare skin as if trying to hear the twins. It was one of the rare nights that Iruka got any sleep, between his bladder and not finding a good position. If his lover was resting on his stomach he might hit him for disturbing his dreaming. But this feeling didn't feel like his boyfriend, it felt weird and wet.

'He better not be licking me! I forget to wear a shirt to bed one time and…' Iruka decided to not let his mind wander any more. He growled in the back of his throat and opened his eyes. He noted that the sky outside was red like evening.

"Kashi?" Iruka yawned and the Copy-nin smiled, when Iruka woke up he was either very cute or very horny.

"Yes Ruka ru?" Kakashi sang. In the blink of an eye cute Iruka was replaced by glaring Iruka.

"I've woken up to you kissing me, licking me, tickling me, trying to sleep feed me and so much more but even I don't know what you're thinking this time," Iruka sighed.

"In my defence about sleep feeding…. You need nutrients to be healthy," Kakashi said seriously.

"Have you been reading that baby book again?" Iruka asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto was reading the baby book, I was reading Icha Icha and I just happened to be in the area," Kakashi said. Iruka reached his hand out and ran his fingers through the silver hair, Kakashi leaned into the touch with a smirk.

"So you're not angry?" Kakashi said hopefully. Fiery eyes turned on him and the fingers in his hair clenched painfully.

"I won't be angry if you explain to me why I woke up to you painting my tummy," Iruka warned. Kakashi set the paintbrush down on the paint-pad on the floor, he could hear his pack sniggering in the next room.

"Iruka look at it," Kakashi urged. Iruka looked down at his painted stomach, bright coloured bands of pink, blue, red, orange, purple, yellow and green stretched across it. Iruka glanced over at his calendar and barked a laugh.

"An Easter egg? Kashi you could have gone out and bought one," Iruka pouted. Kakashi lay down beside the chunin and kissed his neck.

"But no egg is more delicious then my Ruka egg," Kakashi nipped the chunin's neck, Iruka sighed happily and scrapped his nails gently over Kakashi's scalp.

"Don't say such embarrassing things," Iruka blushed. Kakashi pulled away abruptly and started combing Iruka's hair, making it fan out around him. He tugged the rich blue bottoms up his hips and got off the bed.

"Kashi?" Iruka raised an eyebrow and Kakashi pulled out a camera.

"Shizune will want pictures, say 'Icha Icha'," Kakashi said bringing the camera up. Iruka rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Icha Icha," Iruka said. Kakashi snapped a few photos and then threw an envelope at Iruka. Iruka caught it easily and tore it open, he didn't recognise the handwriting but when a photo fell out Iruka couldn't help smiling. A picture of a redhead with a small bundle in his arms, a cute sleeping face that wasn't woken by the camera.

_**Dear Iruka-kun,**_

_**How are you feeling? You must be exhausted having to carry two kids.**_

_**I was so relieved when I went into labour, I was so late. I mean 47 weeks! No wonder he was 10lbs. Big boy.**_

_**Write soon.**_

_**Robata Mitomeru and Robata Fukashigi**_

Iruka wiped away a stray tear and looked at the picture, Kakashi craned his neck and observed the photo as well.

"47 weeks! We have nothing to worry about then. 12 weeks of relaxing," Kakashi said nudging the chunin.

"Twins rarely go full term Kashi but I have been told the jutsu makes the babies need a bit longer. Relaxation my ass," Iruka pouted. His ankles and feet were swollen and sore and his back ached. He could still move but not for long distances.

"Still sore?" Kakashi asked and Iruka nodded. Kakashi sat behind the chunin with a leg either side of Iruka's, he started massaging the shoulders deeply. Iruka moaned and leaned into the touch. When Iruka was finally a puddle of goo, Kakashi set his plan into action.

"Ruka, you know that you love me right?" Kakashi said. Iruka hummed but didn't open his eyes, he felt the thumbs drawing circles on his shoulder blades.

"We're moving house," Kakashi said quickly. Iruka became as stiff as a bored, his eyes ticked.

"What?" He growled, Kakashi swept the hair away from Iruka's neck and placed a few soothing kisses on the nape.

"Hear me out…. This place is too small for you, me, the dogs and the babies," Kakashi whined.

"Kakashi we have been to your apartment, It's even smaller then mine," Iruka pointed out.

"We're not moving into my apartment," Kakashi said. Iruka could hear the anxious tones in the usually stoic man's voice.

"Kashi?" Iruka said nervously, he licked his lips and took deep breaths.

"Move in with me? To the Hatake compound," Kakashi whispered. Iruka felt his heart stop.

'The Hatake compound…. His ancestral home,' Iruka thought.

"You don't have to do this," Iruka reassured.

"I want to. It's always been looked after even if I wasn't living there, it's got lots of space, a big garden and even a swimming pool in one of the outer buildings. It's right next to the Uchiha compound which means safety and Naruto will eventually move in with Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"You sure? Kakashi we don't have to go back there if it hurts you," Iruka said.

"I know, I know. I want you and Baby 1 and Baby 2 to live with me, there," Kakashi said sternly. Iruka turned around and nuzzled Kakashi's cheek.

"I would be delighted to move in to the Hatake compound with you and…." Iruka cupped his hand to his ear and leaned down.

"Uh hu…. Uh hu…. Yep they agree," Iruka beamed. Kakashi pecked his lips and chuckled.

"I'm glad you all approve," Kakashi helped the chunin stand up.

"Go for a shower," Kakashi said pushing Iruka into the bathroom.

"What's the rush?" Iruka spluttered.

"Moving!" Kakashi chimed and Iruka caught the towel that his lover threw at him.

"What! Today? Kakashi it's already evening!" Iruka yelled. Kakashi nodded and shut the bathroom door over.

* * *

Outside

"How long have you been planning this? I get out the shower and everything in the apartment is gone," Iruka said walking down the district path. Kakashi shrugged and kept his nose buried in his orange book.

"A while, it had been refurnished and made child safe and all that boring stuff," Kakashi flicked a page and Iruka glared. They stopped out side a large house, with a flourishing front garden and a large elaborate gate.

"Is this the place?" Iruka asked and Kakashi nodded. Iruka frowned and snatched the book away. Kakashi finally looked up at the place with a solemn look, Iruka could almost see the memories in his visible eye.

"This was a bad idea, let's go back," Iruka said but Kakashi shook his head.

"No. Everyone had put in a lot of effort to get it back up to standard. I've been helping out in the garden but I haven't been inside yet. I'm going to do this," Kakashi said in a determined tone.

"Let's go on a walk around the grounds first," Iruka suggested. He wanted Kakashi to feel comfortable before they even tried to go in.

"It's fine we can…" Kakashi started, he placed a hand on the middle symbol of the gate and let his chakra flow.

"No! Did you ever think I might want to see the garden? We are going on a walk," Iruka persisted. The gates opened slowly and both men stepped inside it.

"Weren't you just complaining that your feet were sore?" Kakashi smirked and Iruka puffed out his cheeks.

"I said I wanted to go on a walk!" Iruka said pulling the taller man onto a paved path. Kakashi gave Iruka a grateful look, he knew Iruka was just doing it to help him. The garden was full of green, flowers grew up vines and in neat boxes. Various trees blossomed as they ran along the path, the gentle breeze crawled through the trees.

"It's beautiful here, so calm," Iruka breathed, it seemed so perfect. He felt Kakashi pressing himself up against his back, long arms wrapped around him.

"Kashi," Iruka said.

"I love you. I love you so much that I don't know how to deal with it," Kakashi confessed in the chunin's ear. Iruka turned around in Kakashi's arms and tugged the mask down.

"I love you too, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," Iruka repeated, kissing all over the pale face.

"We're both getting sappy," Kakashi smirked and Iruka nodded.

"We are," Iruka agreed. Kakashi looped his arms through Iruka's and started directing him towards the front door.

"Let's go in," Kakashi bounced up and down.

"If you're ready," Iruka said, he winced at the pain in his ankles.

"I would carry you but I don't think my back could take it," Kakashi laughed.

* * *

"Surprise!" The group chorused. Iruka jumped at the loud noise and he saw the main room was decorated. Streamers hung from the ceiling beams and a mixture of blue, pink and yellow balloons were scattered around the floor.

"What is going on here?" Iruka asked with a confused smile.

"It's a party Iruka-nii!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke and Neji sat on the couch, looking less then thrilled at the multi coloured party hats on their dark heads.

"I see that Naruto but why?" Iruka said. Shikamaru and Lee stood behind Neji while most of the girls were crowded around a table of presents. Choji munched on some cupcakes loudly while Kiba and Akamaru watched hungrily.

"It's a housewarming/Easter/Baby shower," Tenten said kicking a balloon.

"That's a mouthful," Iruka said. The looks that he received made Iruka want to run away but the twinge in his ankles made him stay. Kakashi directed his lover to a comfy armchair and Iruka threw him a thankful look.

"Awwww," The girls cooed and Iruka glared.

"What was that?" He threatened and they all zipped their lips. Iruka caught Sakura crouched in the back, wringing her hands and laughing maniacally.

'Of course she planned this. She waited for me to be too big to run away and then threw a party,' Iruka summarised. Sakura noticed him and stood up with an innocent smile. Naruto talked while waving his hands animatedly, Sasuke rolled his eyes. The girls fussed over Iruka and tried to outdo each other with presents for the babies. Kakashi stood in the corner with his nose buried in his book, but Iruka knew he had the Copy-nin's full attention.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked and Iruka laughed.

"Ok, you won't believe what I woke up to," Iruka said and Naruto turned green and shut his ears.

"Nothing like that!" Iruka yelled and once the hands had been removed he began to recount his painted awakening.

* * *

Later that night

Kakashi bid his guests goodbye, it was late and most of them were on missions the next day. Shikamaru nodded to the older man as he escorted his lover out, Neji's eyes still darting around the room at the baby things. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Neji and urged them to walk faster.

"My gift was best right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said.

"No mine was better Billboard brow!" Ino screeched. The argument continued as the women continued down the street. Kakashi shut the door open and pulled his mask off with a sigh, students were hard to deal with even if they were teenagers. He walked back into the living room and cleaned things quickly. After putting all the decorations away he turned to comfy armchair and the sleeping chunin that sat in it. Iruka had fallen asleep towards the end of the party and Kakashi knew he needed his sleep.

Kakashi reached his hand towards his lover to shake him but he stopped a few inches short. He stroked a single gloved finger down the soft cheek before walking down the hall. The place had been changed but Kakashi could still see the small things, the happy memories that surrounded the place.

The minute Kakashi had found his father's dead body he left the house, he didn't want to remember it as a bad place. The only bad memory he held of his home was that night, he sped up until he reached a dark mahogany door.

_Kakashi, very well done! You're training is going well._

_Don't speak like that, your teammates are like important organs. You need them and they need you._

You should leave your father alone Kakashi and ignore what all those bad people say.

Kakashi gripped the handle and tried to stop the trembling. He was ex anbu so he couldn't be intimidated by a room, he had seen people ripped open, people disabled or maimed. He pulled the door open and frowned. The doorway was bricked up, new red bricks completely sealed the room off. Kakashi spotted a note taped to the wall and he snickered at the note.

**The past is better left untouched.**

**Look to the future**

Kakashi could recognise Sasuke's sophisticated calligraphy, he could appreciate the irony. He shut the door back over and continued down the hallway.

'If Sasuke can move on then I should be able to,' Kakashi thought. He opened another door and peered inside. The paper walls had a few purple and blue flowers painted tastefully on them, there were several unpacked boxes but Kakashi could tell what room it was when he spotted two cribs on the back wall. A sturdy wooden rocking chair sat in the corner, it tempted Kakashi closer.

"Mother's rocking chair," Kakashi murmured. He ran a finger along the smooth woodwork with a wistful look.

"The main section of the house is 4 bedroom; bedroom 1 is bricked up, 2 is a nursery, 3 will be the main bedroom and 4 is a spare. We can figure out what to do with the other rooms in the other buildings later," Kakashi decided. He checked the room next to the nursery and found a neutral room with a double bed and a oak wardrobe.

'Spare,' Kakashi noted, he shut the door over softly and entered the room opposite the nursery. The large room had a king size bed, double wardrobes and lots of other little details.

"Kashi?" Iruka yawned and Kakashi turned around, his pregnant lover was slouched behind him.

"What happened to everyone? Did I fall asleep? Oh how rude," Iruka ranted. Kakashi hugged the chunin and dug his chin into the chunin's neck.

"You weren't meant to wake up yet," Kakashi said and Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Iruka said suspiciously.

"I was going to wake you with a kiss like sleeping beauty," Kakashi whined.

"Right," Iruka rolled his eyes and looked into the bedroom.

"Is this our room?" He asked and Kakashi nodded against his skin.

"Let's go to bed Ruka," Kakashi sang but as he tried to pull away Iruka held strong.

"Kakashi," Iruka said seriously and Kakashi looked down at the chunin. Iruka leaned up until their lips were centimetres apart.

"You haven't kissed me today," He pouted and Kakashi fixed to problem instantly. Iruka moaned as Kakashi's hands trailed down his body with teasing touches, Iruka's nails scraped at the back of Kakashi's neck. The copy-nin growled as he dragged his lover into their room.

* * *

3rd May - (18 days later)

Kakashi glanced nervously at Naruto, they both had been summoned to the Hokage's office and they could both tell it wasn't a social meeting. In Kakashi's opinion, the day was going to be a bad one from the minute he left Iruka. The sky was grey with clouds that were on the brink of bursting, the citizens seemed more subdued and overall it seemed gloomy. Kakashi turned a page in his Icha Icha and sighed.

"I asked Sasuke to watch Iruka-nii while we're here," Naruto said, Kakashi nodded approvingly. The blonde shoved the door open and blinked a few times, the room was filled with ninja. Chunin, jounin and even anbu, some faces they recognised and some they didn't. Naruto moved past most of them until he reached the Hokage's desk.

"Old Hag! What's going on?" Naruto yelled loudly, the room fell silent and Tsunade curled her fist. She punched the boy across the room, making a few ninja dodge or duck under him.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi nodded. The blonde growled when Kakashi kept his masked nose buried in the book.

"Late as usual," She muttered dryly and Kakashi stowed the book away. She stood up and cleared her throat, the ninjas turned their attention to their leader.

"Now everyone has arrived, I have important news," Tsunade said clearly. A dangerous edge came over the room.

"One of Orochimaru's subordinates has gathered a large group of ninja, according to our intelligence they are planning to attack Konoha," Tsunade said. Kakashi looked at Kurenai who returned his grave look, Asuma stopped fiddling with his thumbs and Genma spat his senbon out.

"This is a serious attempt on Konohagakure. Our sources say they are 300 strong with at least ¼ of them at jounin level. There's no limit to the styles of fighting, they have different elements of jutsu and if they get to Konoha then there will be casualties," Tsunade explained. Murmurs and whispers broke out around the room.

"What do you suggest we do Hokage-sama?" Raidou asked.

"I want to take our best fighters to stop them before they get here, they're on the way but if we leave now then we can catch them within a week. I'd rather fight them away from innocents," Tsunade said, she pulled down a map and brought out a bamboo pole.

"If we take the the north western path and their camp is here," Tsuade drew the pole up a long road and tapped a small kanji.

"It'll take 3 days to get to the camp unless they advance forward….. Try to reach Konoha sooner. I want everyone ready to leave in 0200 hours, dismissed," She said seriously, people left quickly either by the door, window or teleportation. Asuma lounged at the back of the room with Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, Genma, Raidou, Gai, Yamato. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Naruto who was literally foaming at the mouth.

"What about Iruka-sensei? The twins are due any day now!" Naruto yelled.

"I know that but if we let the enemies fight us in Konoha then they would have the advantage, they would be killing anyone while we were trying to stop them and protect others," Tsunade said sternly.

"Are you coming with us?" Shikamaru checked.

"No. I would rather join the fight with you but I'm needed here. I've already told Sakura and Ino to join you as medics, Rock Lee, Kiba and Hana Inuzuka, the Akamichi clan, Yoshino and Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka," She listed, she took a deep breath and a bottle of sake appeared in her hand.

'Mother and father are going too?' Shikamaru thought thoroughly. These enemies were an obvious threat and if things went bad then Konoha could fall again. Kakashi's expression didn't change from it's bored look.

"100 vs 300, seems fair," He said with dry amusement.

"The Kazekage is sending reinforcements, they'll join us on route," Tsunade said officially.

"What's the new numbers then? Suna can't spare that many elite, alliance or no alliance their home comes first," Kurenai pointed out.

"They're sending 95 shinobi," Shizune said looking over a few files on the desk. The older ninja nodded, it put the battle more in their favour.

"Why can't Sasuke come? He's almost as strong as me," Naruto said smugly.

"No, Uchiha Sasuke is on low rank missions for a year, you know that. I won't go back on my word, this is an S rank," Tsunade replied.

"But…" Naruto said but Kakashi raised his hand.

"How long will this mission take?" He asked seriously.

"2 days there if we move at a fast speed but I want to stop of a hour before we fight them, just to double check weapons and eat and regain stamina etc," Tsunade took a swig of sake and relaxed back.

"So 4 days maybe 5 depending on injuries etc," Asuma calculated, his fingers itched for a cigarette to hold.

"Right and I know Iruka-kun is due this month but it's unlikely he'll go into labour this week," Shizune said she glared at the sake but Tsunade waved it about proudly.

"Be ready, dismissed," Tsunade said and the room cleared. Shizune dropped into the seat opposite Tsunade.

"You could go, it might go faster with you there. I can handle the hospital," Shizune said sweetly. Tsunade shook her head with a solemn look.

"No, I have a feeling," Tsunade said.

"A feeling?" Shizune questioned but her mentor stayed silent, the dark haired woman left the room. Tsunade linked her fingers together and rested her chin atop them, her sake sat untouched on the desk.

* * *

"Don't think because of this that you can get away with things, I'm as tough as ever," Iruka bragged. Konohamaru nodded and stirred his drink with his finger, Udon swung is legs back and forth while Moegi bounced up and down excitedly.

"If you have a girl can you name her after me Iruka-sensei?" Moegi said happily, she had stars in her eyes as she clasped both hands together. Iruka smiled at his former students.

"Maybe, we'll see Moegi-chan. How is your training with Ebisu-sensei going?" Iruka conversed.

"It's fine but I'm far too talented for Ebisu-sensei, he is taking us on boring missions when we should be escorting princesses or fighting bad guys!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Safety first, we need to be prepared," Udon said.

"You're just a scaredy cat, I'm the greatest ninja of all time," Konohamaru stood on the seat with his arms up.

"Konohamaru get off the chair," Iruka shouted. The boy yelped and sat down properly, it didn't matter how big Iruka was, he still was a figure of authority.

"You sound just like Naruto, he was never happy with small missions but he'll tell you…. The little missions made him the ninja he is today," Iruka lectured. Konohamaru rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply when the front door opened.

"Iruka-sensei have you seen…. THERE YOU ARE!" Ebisu said pointing his finger at the main troublemaker.

"I apologise Ebisu-sensei, I didn't mean to distract them from training. They were only checking in on me before I went into hospital," Iruka smiled sunnily, Ebisu blushed and pushed his glasses up.

"It's fine Iruka-sensei. Hospital?" Ebisu frowned.

"Tsunade-hime wants me hospitalised for the last few weeks, it's annoying because it means I'll be eating hospital food for my birthday," Iruka pouted.

"AA when's your birthday Iruka-sensei?" Konohamaru asked with an evil grin, Iruka glared.

"I think you should get back to training," Iruka said quickly. The three preteens whined in disappointment as Ebisu pulled them from the room.

"Bye guys," Iruka called after them, he received a chorus of disappointed 'bye's. Iruka pushed himself up and stretched both hands above his head.

"I finished that marking Shizune brought by earlier, so I'll…. Tidy up a bit," Iruka said to the empty house.

'I probably shouldn't clean in a silk kimono, it'll only get ruined…. Oh well I'll be wearing a hospital gown soon,' Iruka thought as he waddled slowly into the kitchen. He soaked the rag in water and wrung it out, he started scrubbing the kitchen surfaces and whistling a tune. A pair of arms came around him and Iruka sighed.

"Good afternoon my little house husband," Kakashi purred and Iruka stopped cleaning.

"Ahh you remembered the right gender this time," Iruka laughed.

"Well I learned my lesson the last time" Kakashi winced at the memory and Iruka span round to face Kakashi, he leaned up and pulled the mask down with his teeth.

"Awww….. Suck it up, you're a jounin so you're meant to be able to dodge a kick from a chunin. A kick from a severely slowed down pregnant chunin," Iruka said tucking his head into Kakashi's neck.

"Yeah Yeah. I suppose it's a good thing we're having twins," Kakashi said hugging the brunette tighter.

"Stop being a baby, I didn't kick you that hard. Let go I need to clean things before I have to leave," Iruka said pounding at the jounin's chest.

"Leave? Where? Who? You're leaving me?" Kakashi said darkly, chocolate eyes grew wide.

"N-," Iruka tried to protest but aggressive lips cut him off. Kakashi wanted to show Iruka, show him his feelings and show him how much he needed him. Iruka found himself being lost in the kiss like he was being drowned in everything Kakashi. His hands entwined in Kakashi's vest as he pressed eagerly back against the Copy-nin. Iruka accepted a tongue into his mouth and sucked on it keenly.

When Kakashi felt content that his attentions were reciprocated he pulled back. He looked at the chunin, taking in every detail so he could handle being away for a week. The glazed look in expressive eyes, the cute blush over the bridge of his nose and the bruised lips that just begged to be ravished.

"I'd never leave you Kashi," Iruka mumbled but his voice rang loudly through the silent house.

"Then why are you leaving? Is it the house? We can redecorate or move or," Kakashi was the one cut off by a kiss this time. Iruka pulled back and chuckled at his boyfriend.

"Kashi I love the house, I really do. Shizune visited earlier and suggested I be hospitalised for the last few weeks, you know for safety and so they can monitor jutsu effects etc," Iruka sweat dropped.

"Oh, cool," Kakashi yawned, Iruka rolled his eyes.

'First he's freaking out and now he's cool as ice,' Iruka thought.

"Iruka," Kakashi said seriously, Iruka pulled back and crossed his arms.

"What's the matter?" Iruka asked, Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and scrunched his eyes up.

"I have a mission," Kakashi said.

"You've been doing missions since we've been back, what's so….." Iruka froze and licked his lips.

"High ranked?" Iruka croaked and Kakashi nodded.

"S ranked. Madman and his army are going to invade Konoha, 100 of our best are going to neutralise them. I'll be gone for 5 days," Kakashi explained.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous? Taking the best shinobi out the village?" Iruka said leaning back against a counter.

"Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya are staying here and there are plenty of chunins and a few jounins running about. Sasuke, Hinata, Shino and Neji are staying back plus the whole Hyuuga clan is looking out for you, under Neji and Hinata's command," Kakashi said.

"They need to be looking out for the village not me. You're leaving soon then?" Iruka rasped, his throat was drying up while his eyes were getting wetter. He turned and poured himself a drink of water.

"I have an hour, I already spent an hour at the Memorial stone," Kakashi said. Iruka drained the glass and banged it down on the counter.

"That could have smashed," Kakashi said carefully, he didn't want to leave his lover in a bad mood.

"Iruka…. Ruka….. Ru-chan," Kakashi sung, Iruka span round and glared.

"Don't call me that. I'm not angry just…. Exasperated, I guess I'm just used to having you around…. But I'm not needy or emotional so I can handle 5 days apart," Iruka said stubbornly. Kakashi smirked and pulled the chunin's body against his own.

"Really? Because I don't think I can handle 5 days apart, I don't wanna leave my Ru-chan," Kakashi teased.

"Just focus on your mission and come home safe. Oh and smuggle some ramen into my room, I'll be sick of hospital food by the end of the week," Iruka smiled.

"Promise aaaand it'll give me a chance to think of the perfect birthday present," Kakashi said licking Iruka's cheek.

"I don't remember telling you my birthday," Iruka said rubbing his cheek with a pout.

"I….uh… found it on the path of life, people drop the strangest things," Kakashi chuckled.

"So you didn't read it in my file?" Iruka smirked.

"People drop files on the path of life," Kakashi said.

"It's fine. Come back from this missions safely, that can be my present. Go sit down and I'll make you dinner before you go," Iruka said pushing Kakashi away and pointing to the couch.

"Ok," Kakashi slumped over to the couch, pulled out his Icha Icha and fell onto the couch.

* * *

Naruto put a few more weapons in his pack, he scratched his whiskered cheek as he stood back up. A cold chakra in the doorway behind him and Naruto sighed, he knew it was coming.

"I want to go too dobe," Sasuke said icily.

"You can't. You're still being punished," Naruto said loudly. He could feel the Uchiha's glare drilling into his back.

"I could make a difference," Sasuke persisted.

"What an ego!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke jumped forward and Naruto span round and dodged his fist by a hair, he kicked up and Sasuke caught his leg and threw him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck and slammed him face first into the wall, Sasuke had the sense to turn it so his cheek took the impact. Both arms bent up behind him, making him wince.

"You think this can hold me dobe?" Sasuke sneered, Naruto bit into the back of his neck. Sasuke snarled and tried to wiggle away, he hated being bitten since Orochimaru.

'Snake is dead and his bite never felt this good,' Sasuke reminded himself, he let his head hang limp in a sign of submission. He was an Uchiha and he didn't submit to anyone who wasn't worthy of it. Sasuke knew he wouldn't find anyone more worthy then Naruto, he felt the teeth withdraw. He felt a warm tongue brush against the wound and he relaxed.

"I know you'd rather be out fighting and believe me I tried to make her see sense and let you come. I've missed fighting by your side," Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke turned his head and pressed his forehead against the wall, he felt his cheeks heating up.

'Damn idiot, why the hell would that make me blush? Baka!' Sasuke screamed in his head.

"I need you to stay here and do an important job. Look after Iruka-nii for me?" Naruto asked, lips brushing a sensitive part of the pale neck.

"You didn't need to ask dobe," Sasuke muttered, he felt the blonde smile against his skin.

"You're incredible teme," Naruto chuckled making the Uchiha roll his eyes.

"Bedroom now," Sasuke said quietly, so quiet that Naruto only heard due to his Kyuubi hearing. He released the pale arms and stepped back with a foxy grin.

"After you Sasuke," Naruto purred.

* * *

"Stop sulking," Shikamaru said as he tied his forehead protector round his arm.

"Not sulking," Came a voice from the bed, Neji lay on his front with his head snuggled into some pillows.

"Of course you are, the only time you stopped pouting was when I was kissing you or when you were moaning my name," Shikamaru replied. Neji mumbled a few protests and curses as he adjusted the white sheet that was draped over his lower half.

"I didn't pick the shinobi involved, if you want to take it up with the Hokage then go right ahead," Shikamaru sat down on the bed and looked down at his lover, he smirked at the glare he received. The Hokage had been far too good to them, especially involving the family matters so Shikamaru knew Neji wouldn't go against her.

"Naruto is still a genin, I'm going for jounin next month but they pick him. Favouritism," Neji said.

"Naruto would be a higher level if he wasn't off training with Jiraiya and no one is doubting your skill, you're needed here for protection. You'll be one of the strongest in Konoha," Shikamaru praised and Neji snorted.

"I'm one of the strongest anyway," Neji said smugly. Shikamaru ran a hand down the muscled back and felt them contract and quiver at his touch.

"I know," Shikamaru said.

"She's not taking a Hyuuga, not me, not Hinata-sama or Hanabi-sama or even Hikari-sama," Neji huffed.

"It's not a legendary battle, if it was then she would take many Hyuugas. She knows it's nothing big so she won't get your family involved in an insignificant fight," Shikamaru twisted his words. He knew Neji was in it for the fame, the glory and the honour for his family.

"It's not just that. She's leaving behind Uchiha as well? She's not utilising 2 Dōjutsu: Sharingan and Byakugan. It's insanity," Neji sat up rubbing his face.

"It's going to be an uneventful fight. That is why she's leaving you both back. Stop thinking about it, you get a whole week of peace," Shikamaru leaned down to kiss between the sharp shoulder blades.

"Hn," Neji hummed, the kisses continued upwards until lips pressed against his pulse point.

"Going to miss me baby?" Shikamaru asked.

"In your dreams Shika. You should have showered before you got dressed again, you're all sweaty," Neji complained.

"I'm travelling and fighting so I'll be sweaty anyway. This way I get to keep a bit of you with me while I'm gone," Shikamaru straightened up, Neji rolled onto his back and snorted.

"That's very sweet but very unhygienic Shika," Neji said bluntly. Shikamaru stole a last kiss and turned to the window.

"I love you Neji," Shikamaru said throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Shikamaru," Neji said seriously and Shikamaru looked over his shoulder.

"Kill one for me," Neji smirked and his lover barked a laugh.

"I love you too," Neji yawned and he rolled away from Shikamaru and fell asleep.

* * *

Iruka sat the dishes in the sink and left them to soak, he would finish them once Kakashi had left.

'Speaking of that,' Iruka thought, his heart sank as he spotted the clock. He wiped his hands and walked over to the front door where Kakashi was slipping into his shoes. The droopy grey eye conveyed it's sadness.

"Hatake you better come back in one piece," Iruka said sternly, the hormones raged inside him making his emotions conflict.

"I will, promise," Kakashi said with an upside down U smile.

"Kakashi," Iruka warned and Kakashi placed his hands on the swollen stomach.

"I'm serious," Kakashi persisted, he raised his thumb to his lips but Iruka pulled it away.

"Don't waste your chakra on summoning! I'm going into hospital in 2 hours and Sasuke is next door and the Neji's apartment isn't far," Iruka said quickly. Kakashi brought the thumb down with a sigh and he started to untie the kimono, Iruka blushed vibrantly.

"K-Kakashi! You're going to be late," Iruka snapped, Kakashi dropped to his knees in front of the chunin and Iruka glared.

"I won't do anything pervy, I'm just saying goodbye," Kakashi explained, his nimble fingers pulling apart the strings holding the kimono closed.

"Good, I'm wearing underwear anyway," Iruka stuck his tongue out and the unmasked Copy-nin pouted. Kakashi tugged the soft material open and pressed his ear against the warm stomach. He drew back and nuzzled the skin.

"I'll miss you," Kakashi said kissing one side of the stomach. Iruka blushed darker and pouted.

"And you," Kakashi said kissing the other side. He stood up and smiled at the chunin.

"Aaaand I'll miss you most of all," Kakashi said giving Iruka a chaste kiss.

"You're doing this to embarrass me," Iruka glared and Kakashi nodded.

"You're cute when you blush Ruka," Kakashi admitted, the brunette rolled his eyes and tied his kimono loosely.

"Come back safe. I love you Kakashi," Iruka said kissing him and fixing his mask back into place.

"I love you too Iruka, see you soon," Kakashi said opening the front door and walking out. He made it to the gate before turning back, Iruka leaned against the door-frame with a warm smile.

"See you soon," Iruka replied, Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Charlotte: What do you guys think? Remember Anonymous reviews are turned on ^_^ Give me your opinion.

**Review Question: What's your favourite shape? My favourite shape... has to be... a double helix or a shuriken. Ever since I first saw DNA I have loved the shape. My sister's favourite shape is a diamond.**


	33. Chapter 33

Charlotte: Dramatic chapter and I can't write fight scenes for the life of me so **Sweatdrops** sorry for the lameness of my fight.

Iruka: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc etc

Read and review

* * *

Chapter 33

Sasuke walked into the Hatake house without a word, he was doing it to check on Iruka and **not** because he was missing the blonde who had left his house not 10 minutes ago. He found the chunin sitting on the couch with both hands covering his eyes, trying to stop tears flowing. Sasukee cleared his throat gently and Iruka threw his hands down and smiled at him.

"Sasuke, what brings you here?" Iruka said cheerfully but the tear tracks were still on his face, he wiped them away quickly and Sasuke sat on the seat next to him. The disbelieving look he received from Sasuke made him laugh.

"Not buying it?" Iruka said and Sasuke shook his head.

"Is it weird that I miss him already?" Iruka asked and Sasuke half smiled.

'So I'm not the only one,' Sasuke thought.

"No, it's not weird. Probably some pregnancy hormone," Sasuke said and Iruka nodded his head. Onyx eyes were drawn to the small bag by his feet, one eyebrow arched delicately.

"You going somewhere Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke said carefully.

"I'm going into hospital for a few weeks, just to be monitored," Iruka yawned. He tried to push himself up and Sasuke held out a hand to help. Iruka took it gratefully and he continued cleaning.

"When are you leaving?" Sasuke said.

"Shizune said she'd come by after she finished some paper work so maybe an hour or 2," Iruka said simply.

"I'll wait with you," Sasuke said.

"Ok, there's some scrolls on master weaponry techniques on the side table if you want to read over it. I was trying to read up because my chakra is drained from this pregnancy and my size doesn't help my speed," Iruka laughed. Sasuke smiled at his teacher and picked up the scroll.

* * *

The next day

Lee didn't know what to think, part of him was excited to be involved in the battle yet he didn't think their position would stay secret for long. Ninja are good a moving quickly and quietly but in a large number…. There was no guarantee of stealth. He looked to his mentor who for once didn't wear his trademark smile, he looked serious. The teacher turned to Lee and planted a hand on his shoulder, Lee held back the manly tears from his kind teacher's gesture. Gai moved forward until he was beside Kakashi.

"It's like the war remember? Marching into battle," Gai said sadly.

"It's not a war. It's Orochimaru's followers causing trouble. We get in, we kill them, we get out," Kakashi said seriously. Gai looked at his rival with a crooked smile, he could see Kakashi was getting into his serious mission mode.

"Just as dangerous as the war, why else would we bring Suna into this?" Gai pointed out. Kakashi ignored the green beast and continued onwards.

Naruto was feeling on edge, he hadn't been apart from Sasuke since he had returned and it was making him anxious. He was terrified that he would return to find the Uchiha gone again. They had camped through the night and the rays of the morning sun washed over them.

'Is he just waking up? Or is he up already training?' Naruto wondered. He was busy daydreaming so he stumbled into Shikamaru, the Nara turned round and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, he went to turn back around when Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"I get why she left Sasuke behind but why Neji?" Naruto asked curiously.

'My thoughts exactly,' Shikamaru mused.

"They are both strong, we couldn't leave the village unprotected and although they're anti-social bastards they also are very good fighters," Anko chimed in, both men glared.

"They're rubbing off on you, such mean glares. I was only answering your question," Anko said innocently.

"WHAT? I'm nothing like teme, I…" Naruto announced but a large fist bonked him on the head.

"I thought I taught you ninjas don't shout when they're tracking their target?" Jiraiya said angrily. Kakashi and a few others turned around at the voice.

"Jiraiya? I thought you were staying in the village?" Kakashi said.

"Well I thought you might need a Sannin and if Hime can't do it then I will," Jiraiya answered.

"Pervy Sage," Naruto said happily and the old pervert bonked him again.

"Don't call me that, let's go," He said clearly, the troops quickened their pace. Inoichi and Ibiki fell into step beside him.

"Locate the leader, dive into his brain and pull out any information that's relevant," Jiraiya ordered quietly, both men nodded and Inoichi smirked.

"You think this goes bigger then a battle?" He said softly, his eyes on his daughter and her pink haired friend.

"Hime seems to think so and I agree with her. Something is off and I want to see first hand what it is," Jiraiya replied.

* * *

Neji opened the hospital door and peeked inside, Iruka lay on the bed reading a book while Sasuke was perched on the window sill.

"Neji-kun," Iruka greeted warmly. Neji shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall.

"I got your message," Neji said to Sasuke, the Uchiha's eyes glinted and he nodded. Iruka pulled the white sheet up around him and snuggled back into some pillows. Neji blinked a few times before scoffing.

"Hospital gowns aren't comfortable," Neji stated.

"Tell me about it," Iruka pouted. Neji tried not to look at the bump beneath the covers but it was noticed by both men. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and turned his body more towards the Hyuuga.

"Have you told Shikamaru yet?" Iruka said and white eyes glared, he didn't want Uchiha in the room with them if they discussed this.

"Sasuke is a trustworthy person," Iruka said stubbornly and Neji gave an amused look.

"Trustworthy?" The word rolled of Neji's tongue and he received a glare from the other raven.

"Everyone makes mistakes and he's learned from them but if his presence intimidates you so much then I could ask him to go?" Iruka challenged, Neji shook his head with a smile.

"I'm not intimidated by Uchiha," Neji snapped, a condescending smirk came across Sasuke's face.

"Glad to hear it Hyuuga," Sasuke sneered.

"No, Iruka-sensei. I haven't told Shikamaru," Neji said simply.

"You pregnant too Hyuuga?" Sasuke jibed and Iruka gave him a warning look.

"Sasuke," Iruka cautioned.

"No Uchiha, I haven't learned the jutsu yet," Neji corrected. Sasuke sat up a bit straighter and he licked his lip.

"You're planning on learning it?" Sasuke questioned and Neji nodded stiffly.

"We can discuss this after Uchiha, if your schedule isn't too busy," Neji scowled playfully, Sasuke returned the look.

'At least they're making an effort,' Iruka thought sleepily.

"I'll tell him when he gets back. Things are too hectic right now for a baby," Neji said, he could tell his teacher was exhausted.

"Good," Iruka rubbed his eyes.

"We'll leave you to rest Iruka-sensei," Sasuke jumped off the window sill and walked towards the door. Iruka opened his mouth to argue but when he saw the words on the page in front of him blur he decided against it.

"Okay boys, bye," Iruka said putting the book away. Neji stood up and both ravens left their former teacher to sleep.

* * *

"So you're going in for this jutsu," Sasuke stated. Neji looked down at his coffee and stirred it with a lazy motion. They had both decided on a small secluded cafe that had a peaceful and quiet atmosphere, both boys enjoyed going to the cafe on their own and were surprised that the other knew of the cafe.

"Shikamaru worked with the people who made the jutsu but I wasn't told his _plan_ until Iruka-sensei was already pregnant," Neji said bitterly.

"Weren't keen on the idea?" Sasuke smiled and Neji snorted.

'I was scared,' the stray thought burned through Neji's mind.

"I enjoy fighting for Konoha, missions and being strong…. Having a baby would get in the way of that. I must achieve the best," Neji said. Sasuke sipped his cup quietly, he set it down and nodded.

"People like us aren't parent-like. We crave perfection and to be elite, we're naturally competitive and selfish. You need to be the opposite of that to be a great parent like Iruka-sensei," Sasuke explained. Neji nodded and sipped his own coffee.

"But your opinion on the matter has changed," Sasuke smirked.

"After an incident with my family, I started noticing baby things. Little things like a child holding a rattle, a pram even Iruka-sensei's stomach," Neji admitted, Sasuke mused about it.

"Is there a chance the Hokage…. Cut something when she was messing with your head?" Sasuke said quietly and Neji took a loud sip.

"I thought so too but if she did then…." Neji trailed off, his finger trailed around the rim. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and waited for Neji to continue.

"Would it be so bad?" Neji asked, Sasuke blinked and hummed.

"No, it's a personal choice," Sasuke reassured.

"I'm not going to do it for a while yet, Iruka-sensei needs help with the twins and I have more things I need to finish first," Neji recovered. Sasuke watched the Hyuuga male with his famous mask, in many ways he was the same proud, arrogant boy he knew before but in many ways he had also changed.

"You're stronger then I am," Sasuke said seriously. Neji swallowed loudly, he hadn't expected that type of confession from the proud Uchiha.

"Only when it comes to these parental decisions, my strength exceeds yours in other fields," Sasuke smirked. Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Uchiha didn't change.

"Hn. So what are you going to about all this?" Neji questioned. Sasuke took a deep drink and placed the cup down gently.

"All this?" Sasuke repeated.

"You won't let the Uchiha bloodline die out," Neji said over the rim of his cup.

"Won't I?" Sasuke replied.

"If you do then I've given you far more credit then you deserve," Neji stated. Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"Eventually…. Things will happen but not for a long time and I won't be the one carrying it," Sasuke said cryptically.

"I thought you were…" Neji trailed off purposely, dark eyes narrowed.

"Like you can talk," Sasuke snarled. Neji gave a smug look as he finished off his coffee.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, our position is more powerful," Neji said poetically.

"I agree, we're in control," Sasuke smirked widely.

"Even if they don't realise it," Neji finished.

"Then why would you..?" Neji hinted and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a fool. Kyuubi is a large part of Naruto and kitsunes have litters," Sasuke said.

"Fertile then?" Neji laughed and Sasuke pouted.

"On average 5-6 cubs are born. Do you think I could carry 6 children? Out of those 6 cubs…. 3 are likely to die," Sasuke explained. Neji sighed and watched the Uchiha. Sasuke was strong and lean but there was no way his body could handle 6 babies at once, Neji could read under the lines. He could see Sasuke was unwilling to give birth if it meant losing even one child.

"Those are statistics, for foxes as animals. Naruto is only part fox and he's also part Uzumaki, it's rare for such a birth and in time…. I bet you'll change your mind," Neji said, Sasuke glared at him.

"Bet I won't," Sasuke said stubbornly.

"Stakes?" Neji said frowning at his empty cup.

"You have to stand at the top of the Hokage's Monument and shout 'Uchiha Sasuke is far stronger then I'll ever be!' " Sasuke said smugly, he extended a hand and Neji stared at it.

"When you lose Uchiha you'll be shouting 'Sharingan is inferior to Byakugan!'," Neji shook the hand. Sasuke stood up and picked up the cups.

"Refill Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked politely and Neji nodded.

* * *

Kuromaru and Pakkun were tracking their enemies scents, the Haimaru brothers and Akamaru were scouting out the east while Bisuke, Shiba and Guruko secured the west side. Kuromaru stuck to the lower ground, blending in with the knotted roots of the trees. Pakkun travelled in the branches, giving him an aerial advantage. Pakkun noted the position of the shadows on the ground.

'10 a.m, Konoha is 6 hours of running behind us so we have a while to go until we reach the camp,' Pakkun analysed. They ran on for another mile before his ears perked up, a signal howl from the west, it was too low for human ears to pick up.

"Come on," Kuromaru growled and Pakkun jumped down and darted off. The leaves rustled beneath their paws as the pounded towards their destination. The Haimaru brothers and Akamaru materialised next to the pair.

Bisuke's howl dimmed to a hum as the pack approached. Shiba nipped Guruko's ear to stop the dog's excited jumping, Bisuke rushed forward with a serious look.

"_What is it?_" Pakkun asked in dog language, they didn't want to be overheard.

"_Check through here,"_ Bisuke replied as he nodded towards a bush. Kuromaru took charge, he lay on his stomach and shuffled forward until he could see through the foliage. The other dogs copied him and their jaws dropped at the sight.

A large group of men were sitting about in a camp, all wearing green scale like ninja armour with forehead protectors with 'Orochimaru' carved into it. Pakkun retreated back with a quiet growl.

"_What the hell are they doing here? Their camp is meant to be much further away,"_ Pakkun snarled in canine speak.

"_Don't ask me! They may have been moving forward to attack Konoha, we need to alert the Boss,"_ Bisuke snapped.

"_Suna reinforcements haven't arrived yet, if our troops run into these men now then….. It won't be pretty,"_ Kuromaru said. Pakkun turned to the whiskered dog.

"_Guruko, return and tell the Boss. We'll wait here in case of movement," _Pakkun ordered. Guruko nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi shuddered and the Sannin stopped beside him and frowned.

"One of my dogs dispersed," he said. Kiba and Hana rushed to Kakashi's side while Ibiki halted the ninjas movements.

"Are they okay? Did they find anything," Kiba fussed. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and drew blood from his thumb, Guruko burst into existence. Naruto grinned down at the dog, Guruko wagged his tail and smiled back up at Naruto.

"Guruko," Kakashi said sternly, the dog jumped and focussed on his master.

"3.8 miles, North west. The enemies camp, there is a lot of them," Guruko reported.

"That's impossible, the camp is still a day away at least," Raidou said seriously.

"But Gaara's fighters aren't here yet!" Naruto exclaimed. On cue some warriors treked through the woods to their left, Temari at the head of them.

"Temari! Just in time, the enemies have moved closer and are only 4 miles away," Sakura and Ino said quickly. The group walked forward and the Suna ninjas ran off to different spaces to double check weapons etc and get information on the situation from their Konoha allies. Temari walked up to Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"The Kazekage couldn't come?" Jiraiya asked.

"The Elders didn't want him to leave Suna, they said Suna needed to know their leader was safe and still with them," Temari said monotonously. Ibiki and Inoichi shared a look before shaking their heads and walking away, obviously getting something the others weren't.

"Then again…. It's my decision not theirs," Temari said raising her hand, her body turned to sand and fell to the ground, leaving Gaara in it's place.

"Gaara! I knew you couldn't resist a good fight!" Naruto hugged him and Gaara ignored the slightly jealous look from Lee.

"The Elders are gonna be pissed," Naruto cheered and Gaara gave an evil smirk.

"Temari is disguised as me so with any luck the Elders won't find out," Gaara planned. The redhead turned to his men and women, they watched him attentively.

"Let's go prepare, if the enemy is so close then we should strike soon. The element of surprise is a great weapon," Gaara said officially. Naruto let go and went to hide his weapons on him.

Kakashi looked bored but his stomach tossed and turned, he wasn't nervous about the battle but he couldn't put his finger on what was worrying him. A long white stick appeared in front of his face.

"Cigarette?" Asuma offered and Kakashi waved it away.

"No thanks," Kakashi said lazily. Asuma sat it in his mouth and lit it quickly, he took a drag with a happy sigh.

"Does Kurenai know you're smoking that?" Kakashi chuckled and Asuma shrugged.

"She wouldn't deny me one before a battle like this," Asuma blew out harshly, he winked at Shikamaru who was smoking across the camp while Ino and Sakura screamed in his ears about it being bad for his health. Shikamaru ignored them but kept an eye out for his mother, he knew she would have a few things to say.

"It's not a big battle," Kakashi said firmly and Asuma scoffed.

"The result is important in this battle," Asuma reiterated.

"The result is important in all battles," Kakashi said smugly.

"It's fine for anbu and jounin but there are chunin here who's kill rate is probably under 100," Asuma stated.

"Hm. You ready for this?" Kakashi grinned when Jiraiya and Gaara waved their arms to gather the Konoha/Suna team. Asuma dropped his cigarette to the floor and stamped it out, he glanced at his masked friend and clapped a hand on his back.

"Aren't I always? Let's kick some ass," Asuma said and both men walked forward.

* * *

"Hinata-sama? What are you doing here?" Neji said, he hadn't expected to see his cousin when he opened the front door.

"Neji you don't have to call me -sama anymore, we're equals remember. No second house stuff," Hinata pouted.

"It'll take a while to adjust," Neji pointed out.

"Come train with me, ever since Kiba-kun left I've been bored," Hinata said pulling her cousin from the house. Neji turned around and locked the door, he was going out for lunch anyway.

"I'm meeting with Uchiha, come with us and then we can all train," Neji suggested, Hinata brought a hand to her chin and shook her head.

"It's fine. I'll go train with Shino-kun and then you and Sasuke-kun can join us," Hinata gave a wave and ran off. Neji shrugged and walked out the building.

"Not like you to be late," Sasuke leaned against the wall outside Neji's apartment.

"Hinata-sama needed to see me," Neji replied, Sasuke nodded and kicked off the wall.

"Lunch?" Sasuke asked and Neji smirked.

"Then training," Neji stated.

"Good, let's move then," Sasuke said walking away, not waiting for the Hyuuga to follow.

* * *

"You don't miss him?" Hinata said outraged. 4 teens walked down the path to Team 8's training ground, Shino was blocking everyone out in favour of speaking with a lady bug on his finger.

"Why should I? He's been gone a day," Neji said numbly. The long haired woman puffed her cheeks out in anger.

"What about you Sasuke-kun? Don't you miss Naruto?" Hinata persisted.

"Miss the dobe? I have a king sized bed to myself and I'm not sleeping next to the loudest snorer in Konoha," Sasuke sneered. Neji chuckled as his beautiful cousin flushed red with anger.

"Boys are so weird, Come on Neji time for Byakugan practice," She sighed, letting all the anger drain from her.

'I can't keep getting angry or I'll end up like Sakura and Ino,' HInata giggled inwardly. Neji let Hinata drag him to the middle of the training field. Sasuke sat in the shadow of a large tree, Shino sat under another tree as a swarm on black beetles descended from the tree onto him.

'I don't miss him. Even I don't believe myself,' Sasuke thought bitterly, he shut his eyes and fell into meditation.

* * *

"Iruka-kun, you aren't trying to sneak out are you?" Shizune gritted out, Iruka froze and gave a nervous laugh.

"Me Shizune-chan? I don't know what you're talking about?" Iruka turned back to the woman with a smile.

"So why are down in reception, dressed in your maternity uniform and heading for the door?" She said sweetly but Iruka could feel the dangerous waves coming off her.

"Ano….. I want ramen Shizune-chan!" Iruka pouted. Shizune placed a hand on the small of Iruka's back and started guiding him towards the elevator.

"Iruka, you've only been in a day and you're already complaining about the food," Shizune pressed the button and tapped her foot.

"It's not for me Shizune-chan, honest! It's them, they love ramen and I'd be a terrible parent if I denied them food," Iruka said innocently. The doors opened and Shizune pushed Iruka inside with an unimpressed look.

"The food at this hospital is nutritional and has all the right vitamins and high levels of…" Shizune stopped when Iruka huffed loudly.

"I get that and I'm grateful but have you actually tasted the stuff?" Iruka stuck his tongue out, Shizune pressed level 3 and stopped Iruka escaping again.

"No but I've never been seriously hurt or pregnant," Shizune said bluntly. The lift stopped and Shizune took Iruka back to his room, she watched the chunin sit on the hospital bed.

"You shouldn't want to eat that much anyway, the babies will be taking up space that your stomach needed. Drink lots of fluids and stop thinking about ramen," Shizune scolded. Iruka swung her legs of the bed with a sigh.

"Change into your hospital gown Iruka and rela~ax," Shizune said stubbornly.

"Fine," Iruka gave in.

"I'll come see you at dinner," Shizune said sweetly but Iruka sweatdropped.

"NO! I… ano…. I'll see you tomorrow," Iruka flashed the peace sign and Shizune gave a suspicious look as she shut the door. Iruka felt the twins shift and he sighed.

'Ha! Like I'm staying here. I'll take a quick nap and then sneak out for ramen,' Iruka plotted. He lay back on the bed and pulled the thin covers over him.

* * *

"Izumo," Kotetsu sang and the brunette looked up from his file. His boyfriend were slacking off work with a pencil balanced on his nose.

"Planning on doing any work today Kotetsu?" Izumo asked and Kotetsu managed to keep the pencil balanced and stick his tongue out.

"Don't think because Shizune is back that you can slack off. Guarding Konoha is very important now that a whole company of ninjas have gone. I wonder how they're all doing, if they're fighting yet, if they're safe or injured…" Izumo worried and Kotetsu threw a sharpener at him. It bounced off the neurotic worrier who rubbed his head angrily.

"Stop worrying about them, they're big boys and girls. The only thing I'm worried about is if I end up locked in a room with Iruka-kun when he goes into labour. I've had nightmares about that," Kotetsu shuddered and Izumo laughed.

"Don't worry, I promise not to leave you alone with Iruka-kun," Izumo said throwing the sharpener back. Kotetsu dropped the pencil and kissed Izumo's cheek.

"Aah my hero," Kotetsu drawled, Izumo rolled his eyes and slapped the file in his face.

"Your hero says Do some paperwork or he won't be feeling so 'heroic' later," Izumo purred and Kotetsu gulped.

"Yes sir!" Kotetsu sat down with a focussed look, Izumo shook his head and returned to his own work.

* * *

The battlefield was hectic, Kakashi could hear himself think but that was about it. There were screaming and shouts of various jutsus, the smell of blood, metal and god knows what other bodily fluids. Kunais, shurikens and senbons flew through the air, threatening to take out your eyes (or eye in the Copy-nin's case).

'Konoha in black, Suna in brown and Enemies in green,' Kakashi repeated like a mantra. He slashed a man's throat and moved on quickly, white smoke filled everyone's vision.

'Shit what idiot used a smokescreen? It not only hinders the enemy but also hinders allies,' Kakashi thought. He dodged an icicle that cut through the mist but it nicked his arm, he hissed and moved back. He spotted green and he he swung a kick round, his ankle was caught and he looked up. Gai dropped the ankle and performed a jutsu, his forest green jumpsuit turned black and he gave Kakashi a thumbs up. Kakashi leaned in to make sure Gai heard him.

"Round them up," Kakashi ordered, the black haired man nodded and darted off.

'If we had a Hyuuga then this would be easy, Sharingan isn't as good at this,' Kakashi cursed. He swept his leg under a woman who was wielding a large spear, she saw him at the last second and jumped. She jabbed the spear down and Kakashi caught onto it, he did a back flip kick and dislocated her jaw. She shrieked in pain and Kakashi ran her through with the spear.

"SCREW THIS BLINDNESS!" A woman screamed, a wind jutsu blew the screen away and Kakashi took note of the state of the fight. People were being crushed by a variety of snakes, some had senbons sticking out their bodies, necks were snapped and throats slit and some encased in sandy tombs.

'It's in our favour,' Anko noted, with a sadistic grin she watched her anaconda crush the life out of a large man, his eyeballs bugged out his head and his ribs cracked loudly. The Suna and Konoha ninjas pushed forward using every technique they could. Some were injured and a few were dead but Shikamaru could tell they were winning. Akamaru and Kuromaru leapt on 2 people, pinning them to the ground and shredding them. Naruto made clones and confused the survivors, the leader shot Naruto a malevolent smirk and ran forward. Kakashi thrust the speared body into the ground and moved quickly. A man lunged at the Copy-nin but a wave of sand overwhelmed him, Kakashi smirked and got to Naruto. Naruto was using his Rasengan against a strong sound wave attack, Kakashi jumped in and held a kunai to the man's throat.

"Give it up," Kakashi warned. Red eyes looked around and he gulped, every one of his allies were dead or captured. The man's hands dropped to his sides with a snarl and Kakashi dug the kunai deeper into his neck. Ibiki snatched the man up and tied his hands together with chakra wire, he dragged him over to 5 other captured survivors. Sakura, Ino and Hana had set up a corner where they could deal with injuries, some chunin moved the corpses of their comrades to one corner.

"Tell us what we want to know," Inoichi said scarily and the man spit at his shoes.

"Go to hell, Konoha scum!" He screeched. Jiraiya stepped in the way and let his chakra reach it's full power.

"Final answer?" He said angrily and the man's voice squeaked.

"Y-Yeah!" He gulped.

"That's fine," Jiraiya's mood lightened and red eyes blinked up at the sannin.

"It's fine?" He repeated unsurely.

"After an hour of battle, it's fine?" Kakashi hissed in Jiraiya's ear but the man waved him off.

"Yeah it's fine if you don't talk. Inoichi use the ultra super painful brain-scan that'll turn his brain to mush and leave him begging for death and when we're finished his brain will be so mutilated that he won't remember his own name," Jiraiya said cheerfully. Inoichi reached for the man and sat his hand on the short black hair.

"OKAY OKAY! Don't turn my brain to mush!" He screamed. Inoichi removed his hand slowly but kept it poised as a warning.

"Talk," Ibiki roared and even Anko flinched at the tone.

"He said we could take over Konoha, learn the secret scrolls and then Master Orochimaru would be proud of us, even in death he watches us! His loyal followers," The man said fanatically.

"That Snake was a bastard!" Naruto joined in and the man hissed and spat more.

"Why are you so close? Were you on your way to attack Konoha?" Inoichi said calmly.

"Can't tell you," He whined and Gaara stepped forward, eyes dark and mad. A tentacle of sand rose up and waved about.

"You will tell us or you will die a most dishonourable, _disgusting_, _undignified, painful_ death," Gaara threatened. The man recoiled with every word and started to hyperventilate, small sobs and whimpers fell from his lips.

* * *

Shikamaru leaned against the tree with his arms crossed, he had pulled a muscle in his leg but he knew it wasn't as bad as the others.

'It would be troublesome to draw attention to a sprain when Hykaku had definitely lost a few fingers to frostbite from the ice jutsu and Kurako had a large hold punched through her chest,' Shikamaru thought. His eyes scanned the battlefield, corpses lay that were still warm to touch and something hit him. He looked over the battlefield again and again. He walked through his limp until he reached the group surrounding the man.

"Asuma-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" He panicked and both men turned to the young genius.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" Asuma said seriously, Kurenai peered over his shoulder at the Nara.

"189! 189!" He said loudly, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. Jiraiya frowned, a stone forming in his gut.

"I count 189 corpses and 6 survivors! Where is the other 100 odd ninja?" Shikamaru said. The jounin scanned the field and Kakashi tallied it quickest.

"He's right," Kakashi whispered.

"Maybe the intelligence was wrong," Asuma said quickly and Ibiki's glare intensified.

"My intelligence isn't wrong," He said finally. Inoichi turned to the leader who had started giggling maniacally.

"Where's the others?" He persisted and the giggles turned into cackles. Naruto felt desperation welling up inside him.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD? TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW OR I'LL LET KYUUBI EAT YOU!" Naruto yelled, the red eyes looked up and turned timid.

"What am I doing here? I'm scared," He whispered.

"He's retreated into himself. It's hardly surprising, Orochimaru picked those who were mentally weak so he could mould them. His student did the same," Anko said sadly.

"CUT THE CRAP! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?" Naruto yelled. He gripped the vest and shook the man roughly.

"**KONOHA!**" The rogue ninja screamed back. The field fell silent, the medics stopped healing yet the ninjas refused to scream. Naruto started gasping, bright blue eyes bleeding red. Jiraiya pulled the boy back and held him in his arms, elongated fangs sunk into his robed arm but Jiraiya didn't wince.

"Konoha, when did they leave?" Inoichi worried, his wife and youngest daughter was at home. _**(1)**_

"2 hours ago. We were just the distraction, we wanted to stay at the other camp but he said it would go without a hitch. That we would move closer and things would be fine!" The man sobbed. Kakashi felt his heart stop, his gloves stuck to his hands with sweat.

"We need to go," Kakashi said, the sobbing man rocked back and forth while Inoichi tried to calm him down.

"They're only 2 hours ahead, if we leave now…." Anko said frantically.

"There are injured shinobi here either too injured or fatigued to move now," Ibiki reasoned and Anko's hackles rose.

"There are innocents! What about Iruka and the twins? Our best defences are frickin' here!" Anko begged. Kakashi's fists clenched and he tried to control his breath, he was a ninja but his family was in danger. Naruto's Kyuubi side receded and he ran both hands through his blonde spikes.

"We have to trust the the Hokage and the remaining ninja to hold them off for enough time so we can recover our breath," Asuma agreed. Kurenai glared angrily.

"Breath? Our friends are there! Our family! Our son!" She screamed. The man kept rocking and his pitiful whines made everyone's ears ache.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Anko yelled in his face. His pale face was contorted in pain and confusion.

"What if we split in two groups? One stays here to protect the injured and the other heads for Konoha," Genma said wisely and Kakashi gave him a masked grin. They all looked at Ibiki who looked hesitant but that's when they all heard the madman's mumbling.

"Wasn't meant to happen….. He promised….. I failed…. Forgive me…. **Mizuki-sama**," He sobbed. Kakashi, Naruto and Anko grew a stiff and wide eyes looked down on the sorry excuse of a man.

"What did you say?" Shikamaru said slowly but the man ignored him. Naruto grabbed him again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? MIZUKI? WHAT ABOUT MIZUKI?" Naruto roared.

"Mizuki-sama, he's going to Konoha…. With the others….. I failed him," He dissolved into deep sobs and Naruto threw him to the ground. Blue eyes locked with the others and the decision was made. Naruto glanced at his former teacher and he sighed, for once he could read his eye completely. He saw heartbreak and fear and pain and worry and hatred, Naruto was terrified. Kakashi was usually so uncaring and relaxed and seeing him losing his cool was a horrifying thing.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said carefully. Kakashi took a deep breath before sprinting off into the forest.

"Kakashi!" Jiraiya called after him, he growled and turned to the teenage kage.

"Kazekage, stay here with half the group," He ordered, Gaara frowned at the order but carried it out anyway. Naruto ran after Kakashi and Jiraiya face-palmed.

"Konoha ninja! If you are able then follow me but if you're injured or a healer then stay and recover," Jiraiya's voice boomed across the clearing. Some ninja stood up and saluted the sannin, the jounins and chunins nodded to their leader and took off after the pair.

Kakashi didn't want to think what Konoha could look like by the time they got there, 100+ ninjas with killing intent released upon a village of innocents and low ranked ninja. His tried to think comforting thoughts.

'They aren't there yet, there is still 4 hours. I have to keep going,' Kakashi yelled in his head.

_**See you soon.** Loving brown eyes, cute scar and a contagious smile._

"Iruka, please be okay," Kakashi prayed.

* * *

Charlotte: Dum Dum Dum... Next chapter is set in Konoha!

**(1): I don't know why I added in a child but I could imagine a little blonde princess with pigtails. So Ino has a 3 year old sister. Why? Because I can lol **

**Review questions: You're on a desert island that has unlimited food and water but you're allowed 3 luxury items, what are they? Mine would be a camera with infinite memory and battery, a book of fairytales and a magic lamp to go home when I was bored lol xx**


	34. Chapter 34

Charlotte: Wow people left me so much good praise on the last chapter that I started writing immediately. See, reviews do work ^_^

Iruka: Disclaimer - She doesn't own Naruto, or the characters etc except Uhiko and Matron. (Language in this chapter - just warning ya)

Thanks for reading and answering review questions and AGAIN I'm sorry for crappy fight scenes because fight scene + Charlotte = Bleugh!

* * *

Chapter 34

Izumo tucked some papers under his arm and stood up with a sigh.

"I'm going to deliver these to the Hokage and get her to sign them, can you hold the fort?" Izumo asked and Kotetsu nodded.

"Yeah I can, take these too. I'll just watch the stars appearing," Kotetsu warbled, Izumo rolled his eyes and took the extra papers from him.

"I'll bring dinner back with me, sushi?" Izumo said and Kotetsu pulled him down for a kiss.

"Sushi sounds great," Kotetsu smiled. Izumo laughed but as he was pulling away Kotetsu caught his wrist.

"And syrup," He grinned, Izumo glared and yanked his hand away.

"You can't put syrup in sushi," Izumo scolded and the bandaged man shrugged.

"Syrup is the elite! Anything is improved with syrup, Sushi with syrup has to be good!" Kotetsu persisted. Izumo shook his head and walked away.

" 'zumo!" Kotetsu yelled and Izumo looked over his shoulder.

"I'll bring you a small pot of syrup so you can pour it on yourself, I refuse to defile seafood with syrup," Izumo called back, Kotetsu smiled as he watched his lover walk away.

* * *

"Tsunade-hime I have those documents you wanted," Izumo said, he sat the pile on the desk and and knocked it a few times. Tsunade's head shot up from her desk with a hum, she brushed her sake bottle under the table with a hearty laugh.

"Are you drunk?" Izumo asked and the woman snorted.

"This is only my first bottle, I had trouble sleeping last night," Tsunade groaned.

"Can't you prescribe yourself sleeping pills?" Izumo said playfully.

"I can, doesn't mean I will," She said responsibly. Shizune walked in with some more documents and dropped them on the desk.

"Why do I have so much paperwork?" Tsunade whined and Shizune rolled her eyes.

"You sent a lot of ninja out for that S class so there is many things to sort," Shizune clarified. Tsunade curled a blonde length of hair around her finger.

"Make sure to sign those papers Tsunade-hime, I have to go. I'm still on guard duty with Kotetsu and he wants sushi with syrup for dinner," Izumo said tiredly.

"Syrup and sushi?" Shizune giggled and Izumo nodded.

"Please tell me there's some medical reason he can't do that so he doesn't sully the poor fish," Izumo laughed.

"Sorry, the only thing I can diagnose about that food is that it sounds disgusting and I hope it makes him sick," Tsunade laughed louder.

"Amen, See y…." Izumo's words were cut off by a large rumble. The building shook and explosions were heard, the trio looked out the windowed wall and gasped. At the gates to Konoha was a large fire, soldier-like ninja marched in with large weapons and the screams on people echoed through the air as they tried to escape.

"What's going on?" Izumo whispered.

"It's just as I feared," Tsunade winced, she had hoped she was wrong.

"You knew about this?" Shizune said in outrage and Tsunade shook her head.

"I thought it was a possibility but I took the risk. I thought their plan would be to end our ninjas elsewhere and them try to storm Konoha. But I always knew there was a chance of them splitting and… NOW IS NOT THE TIME! We need to do damage control and drive them out," Tsunade said adamantly. A thunderbolt hit Izumo and he stopped breathing, the flames fanned out along the gates.

'The gates…. KO!' Izumo thought anxiously.

"Kotetsu!" Izumo exclaimed and he ran from the room. Shizune turned to her mentor with a frown.

"What do we do?" She asked and Tsunade cleared her throat, some anbu dropped down from the ceiling.

"Kill the enemies before they cause real trouble," She ordered. The 5 masked people saluted her and disappeared out the window. Ebisu and Funeno burst into the room both panting like they'd been running.

"Hokage-sama we're under attack," Ebisu panicked and Tsunade nodded simply.

"Gather the other able ninja, escort all innocents and everyone under chunin level to the safety bunkers and then join the fight," She answered. The men saluted and ran off to gather the others.

"Shizune, get to the hospital. Currently there is 12 patients, 1 child under 14 and two are pregnant, including Iruka," Tsunade said seriously.

"You want me to evacuate them?" Shizune said.

"The hospital is quite sturdy, I know Iruka's having trouble moving so have him stay in his room and I'll fetch him after I deal with a few of these attackers. Evacuate everyone but Iruka, you won't be able to lift him up," Tsunade said seriously, Shizune bowed and she left for the hospital. Tsunade cracked her knuckles and took a swig of sake for luck.

"I won't lose Konoha again," Tsunade vowed.

* * *

Izumo ushered people into their houses as he flew past, he kept to the shadows and snarled at the sheer volume of qualified ninjas. Their chakras were overwhelming but he didn't pay attention to that, he kept moving forward and he waited until the last 5 were walking into the city. He took his shurikens and tied them to his chakra wire, he swung it forward and sliced three necks open. They other two looked round and Izumo pulled the string back, slashing the other's pulse point. He threw some kunais which were deflected instantly. Izumo leapt forward and and punched the tall man in the gut, the ninja swung his leg round and it smashed into Izumo's ribs.

"Gah!" Izumo exhaled, he flipped over the man's shoulders and snapped his neck. He clutched his side and continued onwards. He dropped his hand when he saw the ruins of the watch hut.

"Kotetsu! Kotetsu!" Izumo yelled, he tried to dig among the rubble but it was still hot and it burned his hands. He ignored the scalding and kept digging. His eyes caught sight of something shining in the light, he rushed over to it and picked it up. It was a bloodied forehead protector with a few scuffs on it, he clutched it in his hands and scrunched his eyes up.

'No, No, please….' Izumo thought, he looked down at the ground and saw a few spots of blood. It trailed off into the forest and Izumo licked his lips and followed it.

Kotetsu sat with his back against a gnarled stump, he coughed up blood and leaned his head back. His clothes were smoking and torn at the joints but he was too preoccupied with the pain to notice. He was pretty sure his leg was broken so moving wasn't an option.

"Kotetsu!" Izumo shouted in relief and black eyes turned to his boyfriend.

" 'zumo, did you get my syrup cutie?" Kotetsu joked. Izumo hugged his body to Kotetsu's, ignoring the heat.

"Don't joke. Are you okay?" Izumo asked checking him over quickly.

"Yeah don't I look okay?" Kotetsu rasped sarcastically.

"Don't give me your cheek, I'm taking you to a bunker," Izumo lifted the injured chunin onto his back and grabbed his legs. Kotetsu gritted his teeth but Izumo heard it clearly, he looked down at one leg and loosened the hold.

"Grab round my neck and hold tight," Izumo advised.

"This is kind of funny, usually I'm carrying you," Kotetsu smirked. Izumo didn't grace him with an answer so he continued.

"I'm fine, I don't need to go to the bun….." Kotetsu tried to yawn but his injuries stung.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Just hold on, there are people being injured and dying and I could be out helping them if you stopped being a stubborn idiot and listened to orders! You're injured and I'm not losing you!" Izumo burst. Kotetsu secured his arms and rested limply against his lover's back. Izumo took off at full speed for the safety bunker.

* * *

"We want to fight too!" Konohamaru sulked and Ebisu smacked his head. All the new students gulped, they didn't want to be hit.

"You have to stay here, stay safe while we go out and fight," Suzume said sternly.

"We want to help!" Konohamaru whined and Ebisu slammed his fist against the wall, everyone but Konohamaru was intimidated.

"Why not?" He yelled.

"YOU'RE ALL THE FUTURE OF KONOHA!" Ebisu screeched. Konohamaru's mouth fell open and he looked at the floor in disbelief.

"You think we're going to lose, that everyone is going to die," He said slowly. The large bunker was silent, the medics worked in the back corner on injuries while the silence stretched on.

"If you let us fight with them then we could win, we aren't the same little kids that were piled in here when grandfather died. I won't stand back and watch that happen again!" Konohamaru said stubbornly.

"I know. If things go bad then we'll let you fight but that's last resort," Suzume waved her finger. The teens and kids grinned at high fived, they didn't want to be left out. Someone knocked loudly at the steel door and Ebisu pressed his ear to the door.

"Who is it?" He called and Izumo flared his chakra.

"It's Izumo and Kotetsu, let me in you closet pervert!" Izumo yelled, the children sniggered and Ebisu opened the door. Izumo staggered in and set his lover down by the medics.

"What's going on out there?" Udon asked nervously.

"It's not good, I'm going to help evacuate the lower streets, they're literally knocking doors down and I'm going to stop them," Izumo said darkly. Ebisu nodded and turned to Suzume.

"Stay here with them and the medics, Shizune-san is bringing patients from the hospital and this is important," He said shaking her slightly. He motioned to the small blue whistle around his neck.

"Chakra whistle, when I blow it only the bunkers will hear it because you'll be my center point so stay with them. If I blow this then all Hell has broken loose and you can decide to let them help or keep them safe. I leave it in your hands," He said seriously. Suzume shook her head and stepped back towards the kids.

"No way, you're not leaving me to make this decision. If you blow that whistle then we come and fight. Your decision, your choice…. I won't take the blame," Suzume said seriously. Ebisu sighed and shook her hand with a nod. He and Izumo stepped out of the bunker and Ebisu started pulling the door shut.

"Come on Izumo-san, for Konoha," Ebisu said proudly he turned to secure the door. Izumo cast one last look back at his lover with a sad smile, Kotetsu recognised the look.

" 'zumo… No…" He croaked but the pain was too strong to keep awake.

'Bye Ko,' Izumo thought, he didn't know how this would end but he would gladly die for Konoha…. No for peace. The door slid shut and the loud tumblers sounded.

* * *

Iruka was jolted from his nap by what seemed like an earthquake, he gripped the sides of the bed and struggled to sit up. He pushed himself off the bed onto his hands and knees and winced, he knew there would be bruises in the morning. He stood up and waddled tot he window, he brushed the blinds aside and gritted his teeth.

"We're under attack," Iruka muttered in disbelief.

'It was far too convenient, it had to be the group Kakashi and Naruto were after. But those explosions and fires….' Iruka thought. He could hear crying down the hall and he sighed, he should go comfort the other patients.

'If I can get that far,' Iruka thought sullenly. He walked to the door and down the hall, the power was off but the emergency lights buzzed away above his head.

"They must have all congregated in the downstairs lobby," Iruka said. He stopped suddenly and turned back, the sound was getting fainter which meant he was getting further from the child. Something inside Iruka screamed for him to find the child, comfort it and hold it close.

"Motherly instincts," Iruka muttered, he looked around suspiciously.

'I'm glad no one was around to hear me say that,' He thought, he moved as quick as he could back down the hallway. He could hear the sobs quieten to sniffles, the child obviously scared of the intruder.

"Hello, is someone there?" Iruka called calmly.

"Sniff….. Sniff….. Iruka-sensei?" a timid girl's voice said in surprise. Iruka wracked his brain and it finally clicked.

"Hibari-chan?" Iruka tested and he finally pinpointed the room.

"Hai! It's me Iruka-sensei, I'm scared," She cried and Iruka rattled the door handle and the girl sucked in a breath.

"It's only me Hibari-chan, it's dangerous to stay here. We need to meet with the other people in the hospital," Iruka reasoned. The girl sniffed a few times and Iruka heard the door click, he opened it and the girl peeked out at him.

"So it's true?" She said pointing to his stomach, Iruka laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, come on," Iruka held out a hand and he found the girl hugging the life out of him.

"We've all missed you Iruka-sensei, class isn't the same and now you're back I thought things would be okay but then I broke my wrist and now the world is dying," She wept. Iruka wiped the tears away and kissed her forehead.

"The world isn't dying, I promise. We're under attack from some bad people but don't worry because the Hokage and the jounin are handling it," Iruka reassured. She shook her head and mopped up her tears with her large bandaged wrist.

"No they won't. My daddy and mommy are jounins and they had to leave for a mission with the others," She wailed. Iruka patted her head and stood up with some hassle.

"I know, but they'll be back soon and the village still has defences. I know where the bunkers are and once we meet up with the others in the hospital then I'll take everyone there," Iruka said softly. Although he doubted he could keep that promise, he knew the bunkers were at the back of the city and a mile away from the hospital.

'I could give directions to an adult and they could handle it, this damn pregnancy makes me a sitting duck or a very slow moving easy target,' Iruka thought. Using her unharmed hand she held Iruka's left hand.

"Come on. Let's go," he moved quickly but even the Hibari could see his trouble. They got to the elevator and the girl pushed the button, when nothing happened she tapped in repeatedly.

"Electricity is gone, we'll take the stairs," Iruka ushered her towards the stairs. He made her walk behind him so if he fell he didn't fall on her. She waited in the stairwell while Iruka checked out the middle floor.

"Wait here, I'm double checking there isn't anyone hooked to a machine or something," Iruka warned. He quickly checked every door but found nothing, with a sigh of relief he waddled back to Hibari.

"Iruka-sensei you don't look well," She commented and he gestured to the stairs.

"I shouldn't be on my feet for long periods of time, this stress isn't helping either," Iruka laughed dryly. They reached reception and saw a crowd of people, patients and medics.

"Iruka-san," a black haired nurse called and Iruka smiled, Uhiko was a good nurse and friend.

"Uhiko-san," Iruka greeted wearily. She tried to take Hibari away but the child held tighter to the tanned hand.

"It's fine Hibari-chan because Uhiko-san is a great nurse and a good friend of mine. She just wants to check you haven't hurt your wrist anymore, I'll be right here," Iruka said sitting in a nearby chair. The girl let go and went off to be examined. A woman with long blonde hair tied in two buns sat beside him with her hand on her stomach protectively.

"Umino-san," She bowed and Iruka bowed his head in return.

"You're having twins, you must be very happy," She said politely.

"Yeah I am, what are you having?" Iruka asked. She looked shocked and started to blush.

"How?" She said in amazement.

"I could tell, behaviour and all that," Iruka replied.

"Just a single, I'm only 3 months gone, I was only in for a scan," She said sadly.

"Don't worry, once everyone is checked over I can give you directions to the bunker. But I think we should wait here a while," Iruka said.

"Why?" A large womanly voice said from over his shoulder, the room quietened to hear the conversation. A large burly woman with her dark hair scraped back into a single bun who wore a medics uniform looked down on him.

"I know the location of the bunkers but right now everyone will be flocking there and it won't be safe. The safest place until the crowds die down is right here," Iruka explained. The matron smiled and nodded.

"Wise, very wise. I agree, check-ups and then we wait until the road is clear. Someone will be sent to find us and help," She announced. Conversation resumed and Uhiko and Hibari stood before him. Hinari sat cross legged on the floor beside him while Uhiko checked his pulse and temperature.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned and Iruka snorted.

"Tired, heavy and in pain," Iruka answered.

"Why aren't you wearing a gown?….. Shizune-san told me about you sneaking out," Her eyes narrowed and Iruka laughed nervously.

"I was planning on sneaking out for dinner but I fell asleep and only just woke up," Iruka admitted sheepishly. She tutted and felt his stomach for abnormal lumps.

"I have been feeling weird though Uhiko, like everything is clenching down my back and thighs," Iruka said painfully. Uhiko checked his lower back and sighed.

"How often is this happening?" She asked and Iruka shrugged.

"I don't know I haven't been timing them, I was asleep," Iruka laughed.

"It's probably just braxton hicks contractions, fake contractions that are preparing your body for birth in a few weeks," She said scientifically. Iruka remembered reading something like that in the baby books, his posture relaxed.

"Good, so Hibari-chan how did you break your wrist?" Iruka conversed.

* * *

The family of Hyuugas stormed down the district road, Hikari looked seriously pissed off. News of the advance on Konoha hadn't reached the district until 45 minutes into the attack and she knew she could have been out helping. All the Hyuugas were dressed in battle clothes and no one said a word, they awaited their orders.

"Group 1 that way - Deal with fires and buildings!" She ordered and a group led by Hanabi turned down one path.

"Group 2 that way - Protect the scroll room!" She continued, Hinata nodded and turned down another path. Neji looked up at the elder with a determined look, she noticed this but didn't stop moving.

"What is it?" She said seriously.

"I'm going to find Uchiha," Neji stated and she nodded.

"Go," She snapped. Neji ran down a winding path until he stood outside the towering Uchiha compound. The front door slammed open and Sasuke walked out while zipping up a black hoodie.

"We're being attacked," Neji said loudly and Sasuke smirked.

"I noticed, I suggest we find the Hokage. Maybe she'll tell us why she kept us back," Sasuke said walking off. Neji fell into step with him, a group of enemies charged towards them and both men scowled. Sasuke focused his chakra and Neji activated his Byakugan.

_Chidori!_

_Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!_

The boys looked at the twisted mess of bodies on the ground, they stepped over them and continued. Some more ninja approached as Sasuke brought out his katana and Neji brought out two kunais.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked.

"Hn," Neji answered. The unspoken order to attack.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei we're almost there! An hour to go," Naruto cheered but his legs didn't stop running, Jiraiya got a great idea and called his largest summon. The group stopped momentarily and Jiraiya jerked his thumb towards the toad.

"This'll be faster, climb on and away we go!" Jiraiya declared. The toad stopped secreting slime to make himself slippery and the 78 ninja clambered onto it.

"Onwards to Konoha! Fast!" Jiraiya ordered. The toad understood and started to hope fast, every hop crossed a few dozen feet.

"Come on! Faster Faster!" Naruto said childishly and the toad croaked a laugh.

"Do you want to walk?" He said and Naruto zipped his lips.

* * *

"I'm so sorry….. I'm late," Shizune panted, she was in the front door of the hospital 5 steps before it exploded behind her. Her body was thrown forward and was luckily caught by a patient.

"Shizune-chan!" Iruka shouted in shock. The woman thanked the large man who caught her and turned to everyone else.

"I'm sorry for being late but there was many ninja and I passed the orphanage and they'd set it on fire. I couldn't ignore the children's screams….. I saved them, healed them and took them to another bunker," She bowed and the Matron scoffed.

"Don't be so silly, you were saving kids. We understand but what are we going to do about that," Matron pointed to the flaming boulder that blocked the front entryway.

"There are fire escapes we can use but we'd have to break them down, no electricity," She clarified. Shizune silently counted the people and her eyes fell on Iruka, who gave her a worried look.

"No, we're all going up to the 3rd floor. The building next to us is stable, we'll escape out there. Move," She said and people got to their feet. The raven was by Iruka to help him up, he still gave her a worried look.

"I need you to do something," She whispered in the tanned ear and Iruka waited for her to continue.

"Lock yourself in your room using Sandaime's jutsu and Tsunade-hime will come for you. I'm sorry I want to take you with me but…." She broke down in tears, Uhiko looked at them but Iruka pointed at the stars. Uhiko took Hibari's hand and fled for the stairway.

"I know, it's fine. I'm getting too big to be evading bad guys, I'll wait here for the Hokage and I'll see you after," Iruka said rubbing circles in her back, the Matron stood behind Iruka with a grave face.

"We need to move," She said taking Iruka's other arm, they helped the chunin up the stairs until they heard crying again. The trio pushed past the others to see Hibari crying and Uhiko trembling.

"What's the matter?" Uhiko questioned and Hibari pointed down the dark hallway of the 2nd floor.

"There's a bad man down there," She sniffled and Uhiko nodded in confirmation.

"Impossible I checked that hallway on my way downstairs and it was clear," Iruka said.

"But there's a bad man now," Hibari cried. Shizune moved forward and with her chakra she drew a line on the floor, it glowed bright pink.

"Stay behind the line or you'll get poisoned," She said,

_Poison Mist!_

Purple smoke erupted from her mouth and spread down the hallway, for a moment there was nothing and then a large man charged at them. Shizune took a defensive stance with her senbons but the man fell dead before he could reach the chakra line.

_Disperse!_

The smoke disappeared and Shizune stepped forward to check the man over, he wore a black and white striped jumpsuit and was covered in tattoos.

"He's from the prison, what is he doing here?" Shizune muttered and she retreated backwards.

"We need to get upstairs, now," Matron yelled. Everyone scrambled up the stairs and Shizune did a quick chakra sweep and deemed it clear. They got to the end of the hall and Shizune turned to Uhiko.

"Can you make a hole in this wall, I can make a chakra bridge but…" Shizune asked and the nurse nodded eagerly.

_Gotaku family technique: Destructo fist_

She smashed a huge hole in the wall and the patients looked out on their city, the fires were being put out and it looked it half of the enemies were dead but they needed to be careful. Shizune placed her hand on the edge of the building and a translucent bridge appeared, people seemed apprehensive but she glared.

"It's safe, Go!" She shouted, people started filing out onto the next building quickly. Hibari turned around and noticed her old teacher wasn't moving.

"Come on Iruka-sensei we have to go," She said and Iruka shook his head.

"I have to stay here, I'll only drag the group down. Don't worry Tsunade-hime is coming to get me," He said, the petite features frowned and she started to cry.

"B-but Iruka-sensei," her bottom lip pouted and large tears fell down her face.

"It's okay, it's okay," Uhiko reassured. Iruka pulled his hair band out and took his forehead protector off. He pushed the metal into her hands and forced the fingers to curl around it.

"Look after this for me, when it's safe I'll come and get it back. Promise," Iruka pleaded.

'She has to get to safety,' Iruka thought seriously. Hibari wiped her tears with her bandaged hand and nodded.

"I'll look after it for you," She vowed. Hibari was lifted into Uhiko's arms and Uhiko cast him a thankful look as he dashed across the bridge. Shizune looked at Iruka with teary eyes.

"Tsunade-hime should be here soon but you have to lock yourself in, in need to escort them and figure out what he was doing downstairs," Shizune said pushing him into his room, she bent down and drew another pink line along the doors edge.

"I'm going to gas he entire hospital, only your room will be safe. It'll fade after 5 minutes, it's just to make sure no other…. Unwanted visitors….. I don't feel comfortable leaving you here," Shizune said frantically. Iruka slapped her face, her fingers touched the red skin gently.

"Get a hold of yourself, you have to help them. They're scared and they need you," Iruka said. Shizune gave him a shy smile and rubbed her cheek.

"You just wanted to get me back for that slap in Suna," She muttered, Iruka scratched his scar with a laugh.

"Partially," Iruka confessed. A large explosion caught their attention and the serious atmosphere returned, Shizune hugged Iruka tightly and shut his door over. Iruka did the hand signs and he pressed his palm against the wood, a glowing kanji appeared and Iruka smiled.

"It's locked!" Iruka yelled and Shizune retreated to the hole.

"I'm using it now Iruka-kun!" Shizune shouted back, she drew another pink line on the edge of the hole so it didn't escape into the air.

_Poison Mist!_

Iruka walked away from the door and sat back on the bed, he tried to relax his body because everything was aching. The twins were moving more then they had in weeks and Iruka felt the urge to throw up again, he rubbed his stomach soothingly and whispered to them.

"Calm down babies, Mama Tsunade will be here soon," He said. The pain in his back burned into his bones and muscles, he breathed deeply but it didn't alleviate. He watched the door helplessly, eyes pleading for the Hokage to burst in and heal the ache.

* * *

Izumo let the body drop to the floor and he quickly wrapped bandages around his thigh, about 10 other chunins were fighting but most of them were locked up in the bunkers for safety.

"We're doing well, we'd be doing better if those cowards were helping," Ebisu yelled over more explosions.

"Cowards? You say cowards, I say smart," Izumo smirked, his leg was throbbing and he sighed.

'Probably poisoned,' He thought.

"The Hokage is further into this, fighting the summoners. I had no idea she hated snakes so much," Ebisu said raising his hand up to cover his brow. They could see the Hokage using all her chakra strength to make craters in the land, she tore large snakes apart with an evil look. Snakes were a horrible reminder of her former teammate.

"Sirs!" A young chunin saluted the pair, Ebisu saluted back.

"What is it?" Ebisu said.

"Yamanaka Ikasu and her daughter are being held hostage in the church with a large group of toddlers, the nursery group was on a trip there," He said loudly. They cleared out the small group in their area and turned back to the young man.

"We need to sort this situation immediately," Funeno said and Izumo looked over at the large group the Hokage was battling.

"We can't leave her to deal with this, there are too many," Izumo reasoned. Hikari and 5 Hyuugas leapt over the horizon with their Byakugan activated, they leapt into the fight and the Hokage smirked.

"Took your time," She laughed and Hikari nodded, she took out two small handheld fans with steel spikes at the ends.

"Better late then never Hokage-sama," Hikari replied.

"Hokage-sama! We're going to save some hostages you good?" Izumo yelled and the blonde woman gave them a thumbs up. Izumo and the others ran off to save Ikasu and the children. Tsunade thrust her fist into a woman's chest and she was thrown back into a building that collapsed from the power. The air was filling with smoke from fires and Tsunade growled.

"I sent a group to deal with the fires and the other group to protect the secret scrolls," Hikari said proudly. The Hyuugas and Tsunade were deep in battle when Sasuke and Neji appeared.

"Hok….." Neji was interrupted by a monumental explosion, flaming debris fell from the sky and the Hokage's brown eyes narrowed.

"That…. did …. not …. come from…. MY PRISON!" She roared.

"That's not good. We're down to 10 enemies and now there is 30 inmates and 10 mentally ill criminals running about!" She shrieked. Sasuke knocked 5 of them out and Neji stabbed kunai's through the others skulls. Hikari launched her fans at a woman and it beheaded her.

"Now I have to round up 40 people and I still haven't got Iruka from the hospital!" She freaked out, both ravens stepped away from the furious blonde.

"You haven't got Iruka-sensei yet? We'll go," Sasuke said firmly.

"No, I need Byakugan and Sharingan. These inmates will try to use jutsu to escape or pretend to be victims and I need you to see through them," Tsunade said but the boys had already gone. Hikari placed a hand on the woman's shoulder in a sign of comfort.

"Don't worry, we can do this. The jounin will be back soon," Hikari said softly. Tsunade pulled out a small silver flask of sake and took a swig, the grin returned to her face.

"We have some criminals to round up, half of you stay here to stop any leaving and the other half comes" She said to the Hyuugas. They saluted and split in two sections, Hikari posted them evenly along the edge of the city.

"Tsunade-hime!" Hikari said grabbing the air and the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Be…. Gentle," Hikari said carefully.

"I'm capturing….. Not killing," Tsunade said with a roguish grin.

* * *

Iruka felt a wave of chakra and he smiled in relief, he gritted his teeth in pain and stood up slowly. He gasped as he felt something cold trickle down his thigh, he could hear his heart in his head.

'No…. That wasn't….' Iruka thought but when a more liquid dribbled down his leg his bottom lip wobbled.

"Not now, Oh god. Oh god. Oh god," Iruka whispered harshly. He moved over to the door and leaned against it, trying to calm his heart. The chakra flared again and Iruka rested his forehead against the wooden door.

"Tsunade-hime?" Iruka called but there was no answer.

'Braxton hicks my ass, this can't happen now! Kakashi….' Iruka begged silently.

"You always looked better with your hair down Iru-chan," A voice sneered and Iruka's body grew rigid. The voice came from behind him, he could feel the breeze from the open window.

**_No._**

"Are you in labour? All alone? Aww," It continued.

**_No. No. No. No._**

"Don't worry Iru-chan. I'll help you," he jibed.

**_No. Please…._**

"Mizuki," Iruka breathed painfully.

* * *

Charlotte: Dum Dum DUUUUUMMMMM Yeah I'm an evil otaku.

Thanks for reading, drop me a review! (Believe me it makes a difference on how quickly things are written and uploaded)

**Review question: What's your best friend's name and name a good quality about them? My best friend is my Yami (Jenny {never Jennifer} Miller) and I love her weirdness. Everyone else looked down on me because I saw the world in a different way, because I liked anime while they thought it was crap, because I liked dancing in the rain while they used umbrellas. Thank you for everytime we danced in the rain... together xx BFF Jenny xx**


	35. Chapter 35

Charlotte: This is a roller coaster of a chapter Angst/Drama/Humour/Fluff (In that order).

Iruka: Disclaimer - She doesn't own Naruto or the characters except Uhiko (OC) + A bad guy that everyone wants to die called "Toubousha". (Read and you'll see why)

Sorry this chapter is kind of rushed but everyone went mad at the cliffhanger so I dropped everything I was doing and tried to type {Also I have no idea what labour is like so I'm sorry if it sucks}

**Difference in uniforms for prison: Black and White for criminals x-x Black, white and purple for mentally ill or hurt people. - I explain this in the story but I thought I'd clear it up**

* * *

Chapter 35

Iruka didn't want to turn around, he wanted to believe the voice was in his head and that Mizuki was far away.

"Ahh you do remember me," Mizuki said warmly.

"How could I forget?" Iruka said dejectedly.

"Iru-chan you say the sweetest things," Mizuki smirked. Iruka turned around and flattened his back against the wooden door at what he saw. Mizuki crouched on the window sill wearing a new version of Konoha chunin uniform.

"Brings back memories right?" Mizuki gestured to the uniform and Iruka scrunched his face up.

'Not good ones,' Iruka thought angrily.

"W-Why are you dressed like that? Where did you even get that?" Iruka asked.

"I picked it up on my way, wanted to look smart for my Iru-chan," Mizuki said sweetness but Iruka could see the evil eyes staring at him.

"I'm not y-_uhh_-ours," Iruka gritted his teeth, he knew Mizuki had heard his pained cry but he didn't draw attention to it.

"But you are," Mizuki's smirk grew. Iruka's hands tensed around his stomach and he glared, he didn't want Mizuki to know he was scared.

"Evidently I'm not," Iruka nodded to his stomach, Mizuki looked down and started picking his nails.

"You think you belong to the Copy-nin? You think your cute little sharingan babies belong to him?" Mizuki's tone got harsher and chocolate eyes widened.

"Oh? You thought I didn't know? The Great Sharingan Kakashi is having twins with another man, of course enemies have heard," Mizuki said smugly. Mizuki stepped down onto the floor and drew up to his full height.

"I researched this justu when I found out you did it, interesting isn't it?" Mizuki said airily. When Mizuki didn't continue Iruka realised he expected an answer.

"Ano…. yes," Iruka said awkwardly.

"But it wasn't just interest that made you do it, you think you love him," Mizuki sneered.

"You think you're his but you're not. You belong to me," Mizuki advanced forward and Iruka's hands started to make signs but Mizuki glared.

"Make one more sign and you die, just put your hands back on your abdomen. Protect our little angels," Mizuki said seriously, Iruka's hands abandoned his task and both arms curled around his middle. Fingers clenched painfully in his shirt and he exhaled when Mizuki stopped a few feet in front of him. His eyes scanned around the room quickly for a weapon and Mizuki chuckled scornfully.

"Looking for one of these?" Mizuki said holding up a kunai, it glinted in the emergency light. Red reflected from the evening sky made the kunai look bloody and used, Iruka hoped it was his imagination. Iruka looked at the bathroom door but he knew he couldn't get in and cast the jutsu before Mizuki got his hands on him. Iruka glared defiantly at the rogue ninja who stepped closer until they stood nose to nose.

"When you look so feisty I can't help but want to wipe it away," Mizuki growled, Iruka felt like throwing up as one hand came up to cup his face. He turned his head away but the hand gripped his hair and pulled him back, the tip of the kunai dug into the top of his stomach as a reminder. Iruka gasped in fear, desperation and fear consuming him and the pain making him ache from being pressed against the door.

'He's a sadist so my pain and submission appeals to him, if I distract him…..' Iruka formulated a plan. He stopped trying to hide the pain of the contractions and trembled in discomfort.

"Mizuki…. It hurts…. You're hurting me," Iruka whimpered. Mizuki drank in the image of his first love in pain and he couldn't help finding it arousing.

"My beautiful…. weak…. helpless…. Iru-chan," Mizuki praised, he kissed Iruka and shoved his tongue into Iruka's mouth. Iruka fought the urge to bite the tongue as the other man pressed the kunai harder against his stomach.

'It's sick. It's so sick, we don't fit together, he doesn't love me like Kakashi. I want Kakashi not him,' Iruka thought in revulsion. Tears streamed down his face and Mizuki pulled back for air with a moan, a thumb came up to catch a tear.

"That's right…. Cry for me," Mizuki commanded, he captured the disgusted chunin's lips again.

* * *

Sasuke ran along the rooftops with Neji at his side, he could tell that the Hyuuga was having the same thoughts he was. The Hospital was too close to the prison for it to be safe, even if they had to carry their teacher they would get him out.

Onyx eyes locked with Opal eyes and they pushed faster. Large shuriken hit the walls behind them, they stopped and looked down on the 4 criminals that cackled up at them.

"Come here pretty boys!" A bald man with a moustache yelled up at the pair.

"Bit older then I'm used to but when they look like that…." He nudged a blue haired woman. She rolled her eyes and laughed maniacally.

"As long as I get to skin them and wear them as masks," She sang. A pair of albino twins remained silent, obviously sane criminals. Sasuke sneered down at them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're obviously mentally ill and we're way out of your league," Sasuke said loudly. Neji smirked and copied the stance.

"We don't need our boyfriends to beat you up, you sick pedophile," Neji spat.

"These boys have a bit of experience? Good, suits me," Bald man gave a crooked smile.

"I'll deal with these idiots, go find him," Neji said seriously, the man that stood before him disgusted him and he wanted him locked away before he could indulge in one of his sick preferences. Sasuke could easily identify the feelings in the pale eyes.

"Make it hurt," Sasuke said spitefully.

"Naturally," Neji smirked.

"Catch up with me Hyuuga," Sasuke said not taking his eyes off the grinning woman. She licked her lips and watched the younger boy hungrily.

"I'll join you soon Uchiha," Neji said.

"Uchiha? Hyuuga? We have a pair of bloodline boys, don't rush off," The man said wiggling his eyebrows. Sasuke retched and ran off towards the hospital. The albino girls looked at each other and sighed.

"He's Hyuuga," The long haired one said tiredly.

"We're done for," the short haired one answered just as tiredly. Obviously they had been in more fights before Neji and they were battered and exhausted.

"You two seem like smart and sane girls, come over here and I'll detain you. If you co-operate then I'll put in a good word," Neji bargained. He could easily have taken them but he wanted this done quickly. Th girls nodded and blushed at the compliments, they walked closer to the building and Neji dropped down from the roof. He pulled out some chakra wire and melted it together into a thick chakra strap, he wrapped them around both the girls wrists and tied them to a metal wedge on the wall.

"Such a quick talker, I want to cut out that tongue," The woman giggled gleefully.

"Into bondage too Hasaki, we'll have fun little butterfly," He said evilly.

"Maybe I'll cut your tongue out _Hasaki_ to stop your meaningless babble," Neji said vindictively. The woman flushed an unhealthy purple and pulled out a handheld dagger with a ruby encrusted handle.

"I've missed my Akachi," She crooned as she stroked the knife. Neji turned on his Byakugan and both criminals became alert.

"I'm surprised you have a heart," He said to the large man. Neji sprang forward and to engage Hasaki in hand to knife combat, he brushed the knife to the side and punched away at her nerve points. She dodged the best she could and Neji had her almost beat when the bald man attacked from behind. Using his skills he dodged both ninjas attacks until a large fist hit Hasaki's stomach, launching her back.

"Damn it Toubousha, watch who your hitting!" She said angrily. Neji ran forward and gripped her neck with one hand, he slammed her back against the trunk with chakra. Hasaki gave a wail and fell unconscious. Neji span round with her dagger and it clashed against a kunai. The man leered openly at Neji through the battle of weapons, both men jumped back and started making hand signals.

_Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher!_

_Deido Ikedori Ryoku wave!_

A large white wave hit a black wave and both men held strong, Neji used every bit of his chakra and Toubou laughed psychotically.

"It's time I stopped playing with you butterfly," He said seriously, his eyes growing darker. The black wave overwhelmed him and Neji fell onto his back, hands of earth secured themselves around each limb. Neji struggled but the rocks held strong, Toubousha stood over the the pale boy with a victorious look.

"Time to play," He sang and Neji felt bile rising in his throat, he kept struggling as the man reached for him. Tears pricked his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he couldn't close his eyes to stop the image, he prayed for help.

His prayers were answered as a shadow hurtled out the woods and tackled Toubousha to the ground. Neji heard the sound of a struggle and his heart stopped when he heard a voice.

_Gentle fist!_

Toubousha exhaled loudly before losing consciousness, the person stood up and walked slowly over to Neji. Neji's posture remained tense and alert even as he recognised the person. The person crouched and tried to feed chakra into the bonds but they didn't break, they pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into the weak point of each rocky handcuff. Neji rubbed his wrists and looked at his saviour anxiously, black and white striped prison uniform with small hints of purple.

"Uncle," Neji greeted coldly and Hiashi nodded.

"Neji," He said offering the other man a hand. Neji ignored the gesture and stood up on his own, although the mad pervert didn't touch him he still felt sickened.

"I'm fine. I have to do something important, go find the Hokage," Neji said seriously.

"I will. Neji, I finally have clarity and the situation before was born from my own insecurity and selfishness," Hiashi said clearly.

'The proudest man of my clan is admitting fault?' Neji thought uneasily.

"I know this isn't this time or place but I have to know something. Is there a chance I will ever be forgiven?" Hiashi asked awkwardly.

"Even I cannot see the future but you're right, this isn't the time of place," Neji said running towards the hospital, leaving his uncle to think.

* * *

Iruka felt Mizuki's hand drop from his hair to rest on his stomach beside the kunai, he wanted to push the man back and stab him for even thinking he could touch his babies. Iruka took his chance and kicked Mizuki's feet out from underneath him, the kunai sliced a shallow line across the top of his stomach and Iruka pushed himself off the door. Mizuki hit his face off a side table and Iruka dragged himself out the window and onto the 2nd floor roof. Mizuki licked the blood from his lip and hissed angrily.

Iruka ran as fast as he could and tried to stay upright through the blinding pain of his quickening contractions. His heart thundered in his ears and he could hear Mizuki following leisurely behind him, he could almost hear the mocking laughter. Iruka heard the whoosh of air being displaced and he turned around. A large kunai sped towards him and Iruka felt chakra gluing his feet to the roof tiles.

'I can't dodge!' Iruka panicked, he steeled his resolve and raised a hand straight out in front of him. The kunai tore through his right palm and Iruka screamed in pain, a large portion of the tip sticking out the back of his hand. Iruka dropped the hand to his side with a frightened sob. He was on a roof with Mizuki, in labour, being chased and injured and he knew his ex-boyfriend wouldn't let him go.

"The plan was to take the scrolls but I couldn't resist dropping by to see you. When you weren't at your home I knew you must have been at the hospital," Mizuki laughed, he moved closer and Iruka tried to back away. He fell back and grunted as the kunai dug deeper as he landed. His feet were released and he started crawling backwards, eyes not leaving Mizuki.

"I wanted to hurt you, kill you and get revenge on your and the Kyuubi. Your death would hurt the Demon child but then you presented me the best opportunity… opps I mean opportunities to get revenge," Mizuki sneered.

"Don't! Mizuki STOP!" Iruka begged.

"I'm doing you a favour. If my group knew about them then other groups will, they'll come to hurt the little darlings but they can't hurt them if the twins are dead can they?" Mizuki said simply.

"That's messed up logic! You need help Mizuki!" Iruka shouted and Mizuki pulled a giant shuriken from his back.

"No you need help Iru-chan, remember this?" Mizuki waved the metal blades about and Iruka's eyes followed it.

"You touch them and I'll…." Iruka threatened but Mizuki leaned down and pressed his thumb and finger to the bleeding wound. He held the bloody fingers up and smirked, he straightened up and lifted the shuriken up. In a flash of light the weapon was gone and Mizuki turned around quickly, Iruka looked past Mizuki's legs and gave a relieved laugh.

A pale boy with a furious scowl and Sharingan eyes held the Shuriken in one hand while his other sparked with chakra.

"You've made a big mistake," Sasuke said grimly.

* * *

Tsunade threw another unconscious convict on her convict pile, she clapped her hands together with a smile.

"10 convicts down and 3 mentally ill people captured here and no doubt others have been apprehended," Tsunade announced to her anbu.

"How can you tell?" He asked and she tugged on a convicts shirt.

"Convict is white and black, M.I is white, black and purple," She said. A nurse ran towards her and she frowned.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the bunker!" She yelled at the aproaching woman, Uhiko cupped her hand to her mouth to answer when a stiped woman jumped in front of her with a double sided spear. Uhiko didn't have time to react, Tsunade called out and the young nurse shut her eyes. When the blow didn't hit she cracked a dark eye open.

"Maa you should be careful Nurse-chan, wouldn't want to hurt a pretty face," Kakashi gave a U-smile and Uhiko blinked a few times. The woman and her weapon was on the floor at her feet and Uhiko shrugged.

"Hime! We're here… WHAT THE HELL? I expected worse," Jiraiya sang from atop his giant toad. The various ninja slid off and shook any mucus or slime they'd been coated in.

"What does that mean? I can handle emergencies!" Tsunade insisted and the man smirked.

"So our help isn't needed?" He said smugly but he looked deep into her troubled brown eyes and jumped down.

"Hime?" He said carefully and she grunted angrily.

"We got rid of the original enemies in the open but they broke into the prison and they're hiding and hostages and snakes…." Tsunade rambled, a large hand rested on her shoulder and she looked at her fellow sannin.

"We'll take over Hime," He said softly. He turned to the slimy group and cleared his throat.

"Get out there and capture the convicts, save hostages and look out for reptilians!" He commanded loudly. A chorus of 'Yes sir's was heard and the group dispersed into Konoha. Uhiko snapped out of her daze and rushed over to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sensei!" She said and the blonde frowned.

"You're meant to be at the bunker Uhiko-san," Tsunade said seriously.

"I know but I slipped away after I told Shizune something important! It's about Iruka-kun!" Uhiko said. Kakashi was beside the girl instantly.

"What about Iruka?" He asked and she turned to him.

"We gathered all the patients and looked them over, Iruka was complaining about pain and I thought they were Braxton Hicks - false contractions but I remembered the trauma can bring on labour and it would probably real ones," She said quickly. Kakashi gave a blank look and turned to the Hokage.

"What?" He barked.

"Isn't he at the bunker? Where is he?" Tsunade demanded urgently and she wiped away a tear.

"You were meant to go get him, we left him in his room like you told us to," She cried.

"I was busy fighting, I sent Sasuke and Neji. They aren't back yet?" Tsunade said trying to look past the smoke to see the hospital.

"No, Hokage-sama we need to find him!" Uhiko panicked.

"He can't have gone far from the hospital, Let's go!" Anko shouted.

* * *

"Calm down Sasuke," Mizuki said smoothly, he side stepped until he reached the wall.

"You're Mizuki, I knew it was familiar you were one of Orochimaru's insignificant lackeys," Sasuke baited.

"I was a favourite, treasured!" Mizuki said coldly and Sasuke laughed.

"Please! He wouldn't remember your name, you were a pawn, a gullible little…." Sasuke continued but Mizuki's maniacal laugh stopped him.

"I am the master of manipulation so we could banter for hours, hacking away verbally but I have places to be," Mizuki said smirking at Iruka.

"You think I'm going to let you walk away? You're going to pay," Sasuke snarled. Mizuki brought a finger to his mouth and thought things through seriously, he could tell Sasuke was far stronger and that if they fought he would be the one in the grave.

He jumped back onto the top roof and looked down at the pair, he smirked and waved the bloody fingers around.

"I'll leave you in peace but I think you should know something, something important," Mizuki said innocently. Iruka clutched his stomach and grunted in pain, Sasuke looked over at the chunin with a confused look.

"You being in labour makes this so much easier Iru-chan, means I don't have to induce it," Mizuki said proudly. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked his teacher over.

"You're in labour! Now! Why?" He said tugging his black spikes and Iruka growled at him.

"I'm sorry it's so inconvenient," Iruka snapped sarcastically. Sasuke turned his attention back the to deranged looking man above them. Iruka tried to ignore the dizzying pain and looked at Mizuki, he wore an impish grin that meant he knew something Iruka didn't.

"I was never going to kill you with the shuriken, I only needed this," Mizuki held up the finger and pressed his other hand to it, he started making signs and hissing. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it at the silver haired man, it split into a hundred flying kunai, Mizuki let the kunais rain down but he still finished the jutsu.

Iruka curled up and screeched in agony, pain and suffering filling every pore of his body. He struggled to breathe and tears rolled uncontrollably down his face. Sasuke watched in horror and red eyes turned to Mizuki.

"I'll kill you," Sasuke snarled and Mizuki laughed happily.

"My death won't affect the jutsu, it's too late!" Mizuki laughed. His eyes watching Iruka squirm and shudder in mind-numbing pain. Sasuke bit into his thumb to summon his snakes when Mizuki found himself face down on the roof with his arm twisted behind him. Neji pressed his foot harder into the middle of his back and twisted the arm harshly, Mizuki screamed and Neji breathed heavily.

"Going somewhere Snake spawn!" He spat and Iruka closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, when he opened them Sasuke was kneeling beside him with a lost look.

"Iruka-sensei? Iruka-sensei you have to tell me where it hurts," Sasuke said.

'Why? We aren't medical nin,' Sasuke told himself.

"Everywhere….. Sasuke….. I don't think…." Iruka broke down in sobs and Sasuke held his hand, he didn't know what to do.

"Calm down, Breathe. Everything is going to be okay," Sasuke lied.

"What did you do?" Neji intimidated and he pulled the arm up, it made a crunch and Mizuki screamed almost as loud as Iruka.

"I hope you broke his arm!" Sasuke yelled, he was helpless to help Iruka and it hurt. He couldn't help his family, then Naruto and now Iruka.

"Shoulder next if you don't start talking!" Neji persisted. There was a large noise and Tsunade, Anko, Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru and Uhiko (who was holding onto the Hokage) appeared next to Sasuke.

"Iruka-nii!" Naruto yelled but Iruka's ears were buzzing too loud to hear. Tsunade knelt beside Iruka and tried to calm him with chakra, she gave a confused look and turned to Sasuke.

"What happened?" She said sternly, she placed a hand on the feverish forehead and sighed unhappily.

"Mizuki cast a jutsu on him, I-I don't….." Sasuke started but Tsunade could see the raven was trembling.

"Naruto deal with Sasuke," She ordered and Kakashi glared angrily at the laughing rogue nin. Naruto's blue eyes landed on Sasuke and he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, he dragged Sasuke back until they sat entangled together. Sasuke had a spooked look in his eyes, his pride was torn to pieces. Naruto purred soothingly in the pale ear and Sasuke slumped against his chest.

Kakashi dropped down beside the Hokage and grabbed Iruka's hand, brown eyes turned on him and Iruka tightened the grip.

"Kashi….. Your safe….." Iruka mumbled. Kakashi laughed at his lover's selflessness and shook his head. Neji pulled Mizuki to his feet and threw him onto the second roof, Mizuki landed on his feet and he was surrounded by a mix of Sasuke's and Anko's snakes.

"I re-arranged his vital nerves, if you cut into him to try and take the babies out then Iruka will die. But the beautiful thing is…. If you don't then the babies will drown in the amniotic fluid," Mizuki dissolved into laughter and Neji kicked him to the ground.

"Don't worry Iru-chan, when they're dead your body will return to normal so you can grieve," Mizuki sang. Neji stamped on his shoulder and heard another crack.

"It's you or them Iru-chan! You or them!" Mizuki laughed. Shikamaru moved forward and kicked Mizuki's neck, effectively shutting the man up if only for a few hours. Iruka had stopped trembling and his pupils shrunk to the size of pinpoints, suddenly all the physical pain didn't mean anything. His eyes rolled back and his head fell limp.

"Iruka!" Anko shouted and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"He's just fainted…." Tsunade trailed off, she knew no parent should have to make a decision that bad. Uhiko checked his pulse and looked at her mentor.

"There's nothing we can do?" She asked and Tsunade looked stoney. The man before her was like a son and she refused to give up, that was when the idea hit her.

"There's one thing, our only chance. Help me get him inside and put him on the bed," She ordered.

* * *

Iruka's eyes fluttered open and he was hit by pain. His vision was blurry but he could feel a few people fussing around him, a firm bed beneath his back and a groan passed his lips.

"Iruka? Iruka? Are you waking up?" Uhiko cooed and Iruka nodded. His vision cleared and he saw Uhiko at his bedside with Tsunade fussing around the room.

"What? Mizuki? Kakashi?" Iruka mumbled and Uhiko shushed him.

"Mizuki cast a jutsu on you but we have a way round it, so calm down," She said sweetly, a painful contraction hit Iruka and he breathed deeply. The main lights returned and machines around him started beeping.

"Good they fixed the electricity," Tsunade remarked. She flicked a needle and jabbed it into Iruka's arm, the chunin hardly felt it over the aching.

"When did you change me into a gown? Where's Kakashi and Naruto and Anko and…" Iruka worried.

"When you were unconscious and they are waiting outside, listen you have to pay attention to me now!" Tsunade ordered. Iruka gulped and nodded.

"We can't cut you open so there is only one choice left. I'm going to make you a vagina and you'll to push them out the old fashioned way, it'll hurt more but…." Tsunade explained but Iruka cut across her.

"I'll do anything just get them out and make the pain stop!" Iruka grunted.

"We need to check if it's an actual labour Iruka," Uhiko said, Iruka blinked in disblief.

"WHAT? I SHOULD BLOODY KNOW IF I'M IN LABOUR AND I KNOW BECAUSE THEY ARE COMING!" Iruka yelled. Uhiko held up her hands and smiled.

"Okay, calm down. Tsunade-sensei needs to…. Alter you first," She said politely, Iruka tried to relax against the pillows. He felt two gloved hands on either thigh and they propped his feet up and spread them apart. A bolt of chakra shocked him and he hissed in pain. Iruka blushed at the vulnerable position until a weird feeling came over him. He breathed a few times to get used to having a vagina and not having a penis but he adjusted fairly quickly.

"This is weird," He repeated a few times until Uhiko giggled.

"Okay I…. Ohhhhh" Iruka groaned again, contractions were much worse when he had the parts.

"We've given you painkillers that are neutralising the pain from the jutsu but we can't do much for the labour," Uhiko said washing her hands at a nearby sink and pulling on her gloves.

"I thought you weren't….. Sure… it was labour," Iruka mocked and she squeezed some clear gel onto her fingers.

"I'll do that now, breathe in," She said slipping a finger beneath his gown, she hummed and continued the examination. She striped the gloves off and turned to Tsunade.

"10 centimetres dilated, it's now," She sang. Tsunade rolled her eyes and rested a hand on Iruka's head.

"You need to start pushing okay, the babies will start moving down and it'll be sudden but you need to bare it," Tsunade said, scared umber eyes looked up at her and he nodded.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Tsunade called and Shizune walked in with a smile, she shut the door tightly behind her.

"Everyone is rounded up and things are being put right, I've been filled in and I'm ready to do my bit," She said cheerfully.

"Shizune-chan," Iruka breathed affectionately. His face twisted in a grimace when he felt the babies moving down his body and settling uncomfortably.

"Is the heart monitor plugged in?" She checked and Uhiko nodded.

"He's 10 centimetres, he needs to push," Tsunade said. Shizune stood beside him and grasped his hands in hers. Iruka noticed the kunai was gone and there was no traces of a cut, Uhiko must have healed it.

"How could you hold your babies with an injured hand?" Uhiko smiled, tears pricked Iruka's eyes and he wiped them away.

"Iruka-kun, we need to get them out okay?" Shizune said calmly but Iruka shook his head.

"Now? I thought this was meant to last hours?" Iruka questioned.

"It still could," Tsunade laughed and both nurses glared at her for scaring Iruka.

"I don't know what's going on, I was prepared for being cut open…. Not for actually giving birth!" Iruka exclaimed.

"I'll explain it to you and when you feel the need to push, push for us," Shizune said simply. Iruka licked his dry lips and held Shizune's hands tighter, he nodded and she started talking.

* * *

Naruto paced back and forth, his feet tapping against the floor. Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha to watch the blonde, Sasuke watched his lover irritably (Pride returned from his breakdown) and Anko mirrored his movements.

"How can you be so calm? Why are you reading porn at a time like this?" He yelled, Kakashi ignored him and turned the page. Jiraiya, who had just appeared after clearing the criminals up, bonked the blonde on the head.

"If Sasuke was in there screaming his lungs out and you weren't allowed in, would you distract yourself?" Jiraiya suggested, Kakashi's fingers clenched the book tighter and Naruto hung his head. Sasuke blushed and started to meditate, he wondered where Shikamaru and Neji had gone.

'To inform the others no doubt,' He decided, a scream penetrated the air and he shuddered. Naruto fell into the seat next to Sasuke and stared at the raven intently.

"Are you okay now? Do you want a hug?" He asked obnoxiously and Sasuke snorted.

"You want a hug? Go hug Anko-sensei," Sasuke said coldly, Naruto pouted at his boyfriend's behaviour.

"But you were so cuddly when I saw you. I thought you'd missed me," Naruto said sadly.

"It wasn't even 24 hours dobe," Sasuke pointed out and the puppy dog pout grew.

"I missed you," Naruto said openly, a small curl of warmth filled Sasuke.

"You were saying something about a hug?" Sasuke said cryptically and Naruto grinned.

"Is that permission?" He checked and Sasuke sighed.

"I'm just saying that I won't chidori you for trying," Sasuke said quietly, Naruto squealed and hugged the Uchiha. Sasuke brought an arm up to bring his lover closer and he felt Naruto breath on his hair.

'I had to get a sentimental seme…. He's embarrassing and annoying,' Sasuke thought angrily, he clenched his hand in Naruto's jumper and sighed.

'But he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't annoy or embarrass me,' Sasuke smiled.

* * *

Shikamaru watched his lover anxiously, he ignored his friends shrieks of joy and excitement about Iruka going into labour in favour of watching Neji. He walked over to him, ducking under Hinata who was pouring everyone champagne at the restaurant he had gathered them in. He slipped into the back booth next to Neji and threw an arm lazily over his shoulders, Neji jumped and moved away.

"Neji?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Sorry, I don't feel well. You'll catch it," Neji said bluntly, Shikamaru edged closer.

"Don't mind, it'll get me off work," Shikamaru yawned, Neji smiled and didn't resist when the hand came up to cup his face.

"Lazy Nara," Neji exhaled. He pressed his face closer to the hand, it was slightly calloused but it felt good against his skin. Neji took the hand in his own and pulled it down to chest level, he turned it over and ran his finger over it as if memorising every bump.

'Stupid really, I already know every single bit,' Neji thought sullenly. Shikamaru pulled the hand back and raised his eyebrow.

"Did you kill one for me?" Neji said innocently and Shikamaru nodded.

"I killed two for you baby," Shikamaru smiled roguishly.

"You spoil me Shika," Neji smirked.

'He seems back to normal but I should watch him,' Shikamaru thought.

"Should we go see Iruka-sensei?" The younger man suggested and Neji snorted.

"I was 3 rooms down when my aunt gave birth naturally to Hanabi and I still heard every curse. I think we should drop by later," Neji said. Shikamaru claimed a kiss and lay back for a nap.

* * *

Sasuke glared down at his own boyfriend, he was asleep on Sasuke's shoulder and snoring and drooling. Sasuke cracked his knuckles and looked down at the blonde, Jiraiya chuckled from the wall he was leaning on.

"You wouldn't be mean enough to wake him," Jiraiya challenged, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and punched his boyfriend off him.

"Itai! What the hell?" Naruto shouted in hushed tones, Tsunade had already been out twice to scold him for being too loud. They heard a few more sobs and screams from the room and Naruto flinched.

"You were drooling on me dobe," Sasuke stated, Naruto scratched the back of his head anxiously.

"Hee Hee Sorry Sasuke," He apologised and he climbed back onto the row of plastic seats and laid his head on Sasuke's lap.

"Won't drool…. Let me sleep," Naruto mumbled, he fell asleep instantly and Sasuke sighed. He closed his own eyes and started petting the blonde hair. Kakashi bit into his lip nervously, he hated hearing his lover in pain and looking uncaring was getting harder and harder. Jiraiya watched him with amusement.

'Kids are so complicated nowadays,' He thought fondly.

* * *

Ebisu, wearing a large bandage across his thigh and Izumo stood outside the bunkers, other chunins nodded to them and they all opened the doors at the same time. People poured out of them yelling various questions, the most common being 'What's going on?'. Izumo cleared his throat and stood on a boulder to raised.

"QUIET! The disaster is averted so please return to your homes, the Academy is closed for a few days and missions are off for a few days. Getting Konohagakure back to it's standard comes first!" Izumo shouted. All the adults nodded and started to escort the younger kids home, families reunited and everything seemed well. A small girl tugged at Izumo's trouser leg and he turned to her.

"I need to see the Hokage!" She demanded. Izumo blinked a few times and shook his head.

"She's busy doing important things," Izumo replied.

"You don't understand! Shizune-san and Uhiko-san ran off to help Iruka-sensei but they aren't back and I have his forehead protector and he promised to come get it when he was safe but he's not here so I need to see the Hokage because he might be in trouble!" She rambled, she held up the item and Izumo gulped.

"I see, where are your parents?" He said quickly.

"They're jounins so they aren't….." Hibari looked dejected until they heard two people calling her name. A tall caramel haired woman in jounin gear swept her into her arms while a shorter man with a curly moustache smiled at them both.

"Hibari thank goodness you're safe," the woman said happily. She put her daughter down and turned to a serious looking Izumo.

"I have to take Hibari to the Hokage, she was at the hospital when Iruka-sensei was there but he hasn't turned up," Izumo explained, the woman gasped in shock.

"Iruka-sensei? As in the pregnant Iruka-sensei?" She worried and Hibari nodded with a smile.

"Yeah! He gave me this when I wouldn't leave him but he said he would come get it when it was safe. I won't give it to anyone but Iruka-sensei!" Hibari gave a determined look and her parents nodded.

"Go with Izumo-sensei, we'll wait for you at home," Her father said proudly. Izumo felt another twinge in his body, whatever poison was running through him was trying to do some serious damage. Izumo scooped the girl up and was about to run away when he caught his lover's eye, the brunette nodded in head towards the hospital and took off. Kotetsu was soon running beside him, Hibari waved cheerfully and Kotetsu waved back.

"What's going on?" He asked loudly and when they reached the hospital Izumo finally answered.

"Iruka-kun. We'll check here first and then the tower," Izumo said.

"Hibari-chan when did you last see Iruka-sensei," He said slowly and she pointed up.

"His room was on the 3rd floor," She said helpfully. Both men nodded and dashed inside.

Sasuke's head snapped up and Jiraiya gave a low chuckle.

"I was wondering when you would get here….. What's with the kid?" He said jerking his thumb at Hibari.

"She was with Iruka at the hospital. Is he here? Is he okay?" Izumo fussed, Iruka's scream broke through the air and the trio jumped.

"He's in labour," Sasuke said numbly.

"But he was meant to get a C-section," Kotetsu added.

"We'll tell you what happened later, why have you brought the girl," Sasuke said with a bored tone, still stroking the blonde spikes.

"I need to give this forehead protector to Iruka-sensei, I didn't want to leave him behind so he gave me it and said he would come get it when things were safe but he never came…. Is he having the baby?" She said softly, Naruto opened his eyes and they fell on the forehead protector.

"I wonder how many forehead protectors he's had. For someone so organised it's a funny thought," Naruto said cryptically, Sasuke looked down and removed his hands.

"You were awake?" He said, a faint red blush covering his cheeks and Naruto nodded.

"You may more attention to me when I'm asleep then awake," Naruto pouted. Izumo hesitantly knocked on the door and Uhiko appeared in the crack.

"What is it? We're….. Uhh…. In the middle of something," She sweatdropped.

"Uhiko-san! Uhiko-san! I have Iruka-sensei's forehead protector, is he okay?" HIbari bounced up and down.

"He's….. Ok, I'll take it Hibari-chan. Go see your family," She said urgently. Hibari reluctantly handed it through the crack in the door and Izumo took her hand. Kakashi looked up from his book with a deep masked frown, she didn't sound sure.

"Come on, Kotestu-san and I will take you home," Izumo said, Kotetsu following behind him with a goofy grin.

"You called me -san, that's so cute 'zumo," Kotetsu sang.

"It's -sensei in front of students baka," Izumo snapped.

"Stop," Sasuke demanded, he activated his sharingan and looked Izumo over.

"You thought I was an impostor?" Izumo said, hurt evident in his voice.

"_You_ are acting strange," Sasuke replied curtly. Anko narrowed her eyes before nodding in agreement.

"Well…. This wound may…. Have been poisoned…. A little but we need to take Hibari…" Izumo pouted and Kotetsu smacked the back of his head.

"We'll drop Izumo-sensei at level two so he can have a medic look after him and then I'll take you home Hime Hibari," Kotetsu said softly, Hibari giggled at the named and curtseyed. Kakashi didn't notice the trio leave, he was focussed on the door. He could hear Iruka's screams and he didn't envy him, he wanted to comfort his boyfriend.

* * *

Shizune tried not to wince as her hand was gripped tightly, she kept telling Iruka to relax which was effectively made Iruka more stressed. Sweat made his hair cling to his face and his lungs and legs felt on fire.

"Keep pushing, you're almost crowning and then you don't have to push for a while. Your contraction will do the work... and then you'll have to push a little bit," Shizune promised.

"I can't….. I can't do it…." Iruka begged and Tsunade pushed his thighs further apart in an effort to help the pain.

"Uhiko open a window, it's too hot in here," Shizune said and the woman followed orders.

"You can, you can do it Iruka. You have to do this," Tsunade said firmly. Iruka shook his head and tried to copy Shizune's breathing techniques.

"I can't, I can't!" Iruka sobbed. The door burst open and Kakashi stood in the doorway, he stepped inside and slammed the door in an irate Anko's face.

"Iruka! I have a question," He asked in a bored tone, everyone looked at him in astonishment.

"A question?" Iruka gritted out. Kakashi replaced Shizune by his side and ignored the steam coming out Tsunade's ears.

"Yes, I know we haven't talked about first names but what about last names, Umino or Hatake?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know….haaaahh…. I don't mind," Iruka huffed.

"Brat! Get out my hospital room and let Iruka concentrate!" She ordered. Kakashi ignored the blonde and leaned into Iruka's ear.

"You can do this Ruka," Kakashi whispered. Iruka smiled and squeezed the gloved hand, he knew his Copy-nin wasn't heartless or stupid enough to just come in for no reason.

"Want me to stay?" Kakashi offered and Iruka groaned and shook his head.

"No, I can do this," Iruka whined, Kakashi nodded and looked around the room. Tsunade was between Iruka's legs, Uhiko and Shizune fussed around with their backs to the couple. Kakashi tugged his mask down and pressed his lips to the hot forehead, he pulled it back up and gave Iruka a two fingered wave. Pain shot up Iruka's spine and he muffled a scream.

"FuckFuckFuck!" Iruka cursed and Kakashi made a tutting noise.

"Do you want the first thing they hear to be a curse?" Kakashi teased and Iruka's heart monitor sped up.

"GET OUT Kakashi! If you ever get me pregnant again I'll castrate you!" Iruka yelled and Kakashi fled the room. Anko was livid with rage.

"Why did you aggravate him?" She snarled and Kakashi dropped into a plastic seat.

"I was bored," Kakashi shrugged, Naruto held Anko back with an unhappy look, he was doing it for Iruka.

'and I needed to see him,' Kakashi thought.

* * *

The large group of worried students and teachers waited in a waiting room on the 2nd floor, some talked and some played games but all waited patiently for news.

"I should be upstairs giving Iruka-sensei a cheer of youth! Don't you agree my team?" Gai said flamboyantly. Neji and Tenten looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No thanks Gai-sensei," Tenten said. Manly tears fell down the green beast's face.

"If Lee were here then you'd do it! Don't worry my beloved team I will help your insecurities!" Gai warbled, Tenten hid her giggles and Neji looked blankly at him.

"It's been 2 hours! How much longer is it going to be? Cut him open, take them out and sew him up," Sakura said.

"He's having it naturally," Shikamaru muttered, the room fell silent and Asuma turned to his student.

"What? Why?" He said gruffly and Shikamaru looked at his lover.

"A rogue ninja cast a jutsu on him preventing him from being cut open, it was an emergency so he's been given a thing to help and he's giving birth," Neji said monotonously. Neji stood up and walked out the room, Tenten stood up to follow him but Shikamaru shook his head.

"I'm going for a cigarette," Shikamaru pushed off the wall and followed Neji. Asuma, Kurenai, Kotetsu, Genma, Raidou and Gai looked at each other. They had a feeling they knew what rogue ninja was involved.

* * *

Neji took in a deep breath of cold air, no more fires were lit and the streets were finally functioning again. He leaned back against the brick wall and rubbed his hands over his face. He smelled smoke, he dropped his hands and ignored the person leaning beside him. They watched people walk past the hospital in silence for a few moments.

"It's been a troublesome day," Shikamaru yawned, he blew smoke out and slipped the stick into his mouth. Neji swiped the fag from his lips and Shikamaru waited for him to stamp it out and glare at him. His eyes widened when Neji brought the cigarette to his own lips, he smoked it effortlessly and Shikamaru knocked it out his hands and crushed it into the ground.

"Don't smoke," Shikamaru warned and Neji laughed bitterly.

"Hypocrite," Neji crossed his arms over his chest. Shikamaru pulled the Hyuuga closer and kissed him passionately, Neji didn't care that they were in public he kissed back eagerly. Shikamaru pushed them down a dark alley at the side of the hospital to continue their make out session.

"Missed you," Neji ground out and Shikamaru nibbled at the pale neck and drank in all the sounds.

"I know," He answered smugly, Neji was about to insult him when they both froze. A heart wrenching scream was heard from the window 3 floors above them before they heard the sound of a baby crying, Neji looked up with an open mouth. Shikamaru watched the emotions flicker across his lover's eyes, he tucked his head into Neji's bared neck and pale arms encircled him.

Kakashi and Naruto got to their feet, Sasuke stared wide eyed at the door as if not believing the sound. Iruka had sounded like he was dying and suddenly the beautiful noise made up for that. Uhiko clicked the lock on the door to make sure no one came in as Anko tried to rattle the door handle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

Charlotte: There we go. What did you guys think? I know the idea is farfetched but it is a fanfiction, believe me I have some tricky plot things up my sleeve ^_^

**Review question: What's your favourite thing to type? It can be a word or a phrase or an emoticon :D This is my favourite -** ＼(*^▽^*)ノ** lol Cheering**


	36. Chapter 36

Charlotte: Here we go ^_^ A short-ish chapter but it's fluffy and warm.

Kakashi: Iruka's too tired to do the disclaimer so I'll do it-x-x-x Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc except Uhiko and the still unnamed babies :( I'm really stuck on names... lol help me out DX Oh and Toubousha who will be involved in future O_O Dum dum duuuummmm.

Read and review

* * *

Chapter 36

Shizune stroked Iruka's head tenderly and laughed happily, she tried to get the tired chocolate eyes to look at her.

"Well done, you have done amazing Iruka. That's one," Shizune said clearly, Iruka gave a disorientated moan and let his eyes drift shut.

"Take a breather Iruka, we don't know when the next one will make an appearance," Tsunade said from between his legs. Iruka felt metal placed in his hands and he squinted his eyes as Shizune.

"Cut the umbilical cord Iruka," She said, Tsunade pulled the small crying baby up towards Iruka. Shizune guided Iruka's shaky hand to the cord and Iruka winced as he cut the cord.

"Don't worry it didn't hurt him," Uhiko said soothingly, brown eyes grew wide.

"Him? A little boy?" Iruka gasped happily and Uhiko nodded.

"We'll clean him up in the bathroom and then you can hold him," Uhiko continued. Tsunade whisked the crying infant into the bathroom and gently bathed him, Shizune threw more praise at the tired chunin who lay there and smiled brightly.

"I have a son," Iruka said slowly. The child kept crying but Iruka couldn't have been happier, it was proof he was breathing. Shizune picked up a camera and Iruka face-palmed, he peeked through his open fingers at her.

"No pictures, I look disgusting," Iruka complained.

"The only time you look disgusting is when you don't smile," She grinned.

"You're as cheesy as Kakashi," Iruka said. Tsunade bounced the small white bundle to quieten the baby.

"Ready?" She said to the brunette.

"Yes…. No… wait…. I…." Iruka stammered. Tsunade placed the baby in Iruka's arms and positioned his hands.

"You're fine," She said firmly. Iruka looked down at the fragile baby, wet silver hair stuck to his skull. Iruka looked down on the baby with a happy yet troubled look. A finger traced the pale cheek of his son.

'He's beautiful,' Iruka thought.

"He won't have to go on an incubator or anything? He is a week or two early," Iruka asked.

"He won't need to. He's very healthy, the average weight for a twin is 5 lbs 5 oz and your little boy is 5 lbs 9 oz," Tsunade said proudly. Shizune snapped pictures until Uhiko snatched the camera off her.

"Let them have this moment," She said, Shizune nodded and set the camera down. Iruka found himself rocking gently and the baby's wails stopped, his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

"He's so…. _Uhhn_," Pain shot through Iruka and he tensed, Tsunade took the child into her own arms.

"Prep him, I'll give the baby to Kakashi. He'll probably take him downstairs to see the others, it's just one floor," She said and Iruka nodded.

"Don't take him out the hospital," Iruka said firmly and the Hokage nodded.

* * *

The door clicked and opened slowly, Tsunade shuffled out with the bundle in her arms. The small group gathered around the Hokage with interest even Jiraiya couldn't help it.

"Congratulations brat," Tsunade said, Kakashi looked down at the child with his visible eye, he pushed the forehead protector up. Tears streamed from the Sharingan eye and Kakashi snorted.

"Obito you softy," Kakashi whispered.

"Can I?" Kakashi held out his hands and Tsunade handed him over, she fussed with the position until she was content.

"You better all watch this holding position, supporting the head well because I have to get back in there," Tsunade said briskly.

"Wait Hime? How's Iruka-sensei?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto looked hopefully at the woman.

"He was fine but right now he's having baby 2 so take him downstairs to show the others," the blonde ordered.

"Him?" Sasuke said and Tsunade nodded.

"A little boy," She said disappearing back into the room. Anko looked down on the baby and she pulled a face.

"At least he's blessed with Iruka's genetics, how cute," She said in mellow tones.

"You don't know what I look like," Kakashi said numbly.

"I should hold him next, come to uncle Naruto," Naruto grinned, he waved his fingers but Anko budged him out the way.

"No come to Auntie Anko, I don't smell like yucky ramen," Anko said in a child-like voice.

"I know who'll hold him….. Daddy," Kakashi said sticking his nose in the air, he didn't like sharing before and he didn't now. Kakashi looked at the door with a masked pout, he wanted to stay with Iruka but he wanted to show off his son.

* * *

"Guys! Guys!" Naruto burst through the door but no one batted an eyelid, they were used to Naruto's loud ways.

"Don't be so loud baka! It's a hospital!" Sakura yelled and Naruto held the door open.

"But Sakura-chan look!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi strode in with the baby and the girls squealed. Asuma clapped his hand on the Copy-nin's back and Kakashi had to hold onto the baby.

"So kawaii!" Ino, Sakura and Hinata crowded the child. Kurenai kissed Kakashi on the cheek and wiggled a finger at the baby.

"What is it?" Sakura questioned and Kakashi smirked.

"It's called a 'baby' Sakura, you see when two people love each other very much they…." Kakashi said condescendingly. The pinkette flushed red and growled loudly.

"Not what I meant and you know it," She said.

"It's obviously a boy Sakura-chan! Look how manly he is!" Naruto grinned.

"Is it?" She double checked with Sasuke and the raven nodded.

"You don't trust my word!" Naruto cried manly tears and Gai joined in.

"How callous!" He boomed.

"I'm going to find Izumo, he has to see this," Kotetsu said slipping out the room, leaving Kakashi to answer various questions.

* * *

" 'zumo! 'zumo!" Kotetsu called as he tried to remember what room his boyfriend was in.

"The baby is with the others! A little boy, you have to come see! He's so cute and he's…" Kotetsu said but he stopped suddenly. Izumo lay back on the bed, asleep with thick bandages wrapped around his middle and his bandanna left off. Kotetsu walked forward slowly and sat on the edge of the bed.

'If I were anyone else he would snap awake but he knows I won't hurt him,' Kotetsu thought fondly, he stroked his fingers through the brunette strands. Izumo's hand came up to catch his and his dark eyes opened.

"The baby, I'd come see him but the painkillers are making me woozy," Izumo apologised. Kotetsu budged his lover over and sat on the bed next to him, he leaned back with a sigh.

"You can go see the baby Ko, you seemed really excited," Izumo said, his eyes dropping shut again.

"Nah, we have years to see the babies. I want to spend time with you, I'm not going to let you go. If I do, you'll run off and try to be heroic and end up getting poisoned," Kotetsu said bluntly.

"If I wasn't…. So tired….. I'd punch you," Izumo yawned, his chin dropping to his chest. Kotetsu leaned back and tucked Izumo into his side, he shut his own eyes and joined his partner in slumber.

* * *

"Come on Iruka just keep pushing," Shizune said loudly, Iruka felt absolutely exhausted and the pain was returning quickly.

"I'm trying! I thought you said the second one was easier," Iruka grunted.

"It is, just breathe and it'll be over soon," Tsunade said harshly, Iruka pouted and his eye lids started drooping.

"Iruka! You have to stay awake!" Shizune said slapping his cheeks. Black spots danced before Iruka's eyes and he started to hyperventilate.

"Iruka, Breath properly," Uhiko said.

"I…. Don't…." Iruka panted and Shizune rung out a wet rag, she started pressing his head and and face.

"Breathe in, Breathe Out," Shizune said calmly. Iruka repeated what she said until he caught his breath and his ot his sight back.

"Iruka push!" Tsunade said firmly. Iruka screamed in agony.

"Iruka come on! At this rate your twins will have different birthdays," Uhiko said in a annoyed tone. Iruka bristled and stuck his tongue out.

"It's harder then it looks!" Iruka snarled and Uhiko started massaging his head.

"Come one, your son wants to see his sibling," She sang and Iruka laughed.

"Right! We can do this!" Iruka cheered, a large contraction tore the smile off his face.

* * *

"We should start making bets on when Iruka pops out the next one," Genma said lazily and Raidou rolled his eyes. Asuma laughed and turned to Kakashi, who watched Kurenai cradle his baby carefully.

"She's a mother Kakashi, don't worry," Asuma said and Kakashi snorted.

"Not worried," He mumbled.

"Although this will only strengthen her desire for another one," Asuma looked at the clock and picked up his cigarette packet.

"Going for a cigarette, you coming for some air?" Asuma asked but Kakashi shook his head. His visible eye looking between the clock and his son.

"I'll wait here," Kakashi said tiredly, he hadn't rested yet but that didn't bother him.

'You can do this Iruka,' Kakashi thought.

* * *

"Come on Iruka, one more push and you'll have the baby and the placenta but it has to be a big push!" Tsunade said. Shizune wiped the sweat off Iruka's brow and nodded eagerly at him. Iruka groaned painfully and muffled his scream with his hand.

A high pitched cry made him drop his hand to the bed and breath deeply, all the exhaustion forgotten.

"Everything looks good, Baby and Placenta are out. It's over Iruka," Tsunade said in a relieved tone.

"Cut the cord," Uhiko said rubbing Iruka's shoulder affectionately. The bawling baby was held up to Iruka and cleansed scissors were thrust into Iruka's hand, Iruka snipped the cord and dropped the scissors into Uhiko's hand. Tsunade rushed off to clean the baby and Iruka watched after them with a faint smile.

Tsunade brought the infant over to a side table and started to dress and wrap the baby, Shizune helped Iruka into the bathroom and scrubbed him down in the bath. She quickly washed, brushed and dried his hair and helped him into a fresh gown.

The bed was clean and stripped of the dirty sheets when Iruka returned, he sat up in the bed and took a deep breath. Tsunade brought over the bundle of pale yellow blankets, Iruka reached out confidently for his second child.

'I can do this, I can do this,' Iruka repeated in his head. He cradled the baby and smiled down at the sleeping face, he couldn't deny that Tsunade was good with babies.

"A healthy little 5 lb 5 oz girl," Tsunade said happily. Iruka felt tears welling up again and he sniffled. He looked at the small pale yellow hat atop her head.

"She, unlike her brother isn't blessed with hair so I've put a little hat on," Tsunade explained. Her small tanned features were relaxed peacefully in sleep.

"She is such a little beauty," Iruka cooed.

"I thought you were tired Iruka?" Uhiko tested and Iruka didn't take his eyes off his daughter.

"How can I go to sleep now?….. Can you go get Kakashi and m-my son," Iruka blushed. Shizune nodded, threw the camera at Uhiko and ran out. Uhiko shrugged and started snapping photos.

"Thank you for help Tsunade-hime, Uhiko-san," Iruka said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure Iruka-sensei, I'm very happy they're both okay," Uhiko bowed politely. Tsunade stripped her gloves off and rested a hand on the chunin's shoulder.

"Say cheese!" Uhiko said and they both posed.

"Cheese!" They said in unison. The door opened and Shizune, Kakashi and the baby entered the room.

"Cheese? Is that another craving?" Kakashi teased and Iruka stuck his tongue out. Shizune shut the door behind them, the last thing they needed was Naruto bouncing in and waking both babies. Iruka kissed his daughter's head and beckoned Kakashi forward. Tsunade took the boy from Kakashi and he walked forward in a trance.

"Hold your daughter Kakashi," Iruka said holding the infant out, Kakashi took her and held her close. Shizune took her camera from the other nurse and started taking pictures.

"I'm going to head home, my husband will be freaking out, I'll visit soon," Uhiko said leaving the room. Iruka waved her goodbye and turned to the Hokage.

"Can I hold him?" He asked and the blonde laughed and handed him to Iruka.

"You don't need to ask," She said moving towards the door.

"One last picture of all of you before we leave you in peace," Shizune said lifting the camera up. Kakashi stood beside Iruka and they held the babies together. Shizune took a few snaps and Iruka pouted.

"You said one picture Shizune-chan," Iruka scolded and she giggled.

"Sorry, you all look too good together," She complimented, Iruka blushed and Kakashi frowned playfully.

"Hey! I'm the only one allowed to make him blush," Kakashi said proudly, Iruka rolled his eyes at his lover's comment.

"We'll leave you alone for 5 minutes but I can't hold off the mob downstairs forever. Right now you're running on adrenaline but you'll be asleep within 20 minutes," Tsunade said pushing her aide from the room.

* * *

The atmosphere grew heavy as the door shut, Iruka looked up at Kakashi who was smitten by both his children. Kakashi set the sleeping girl down in a clear hospital cot and stroked her cheek with his gloved finger.

"They will absolutely love them," Kakashi said holding his arms out, Iruka kissed the soft silver hair before handing him to the Copy-nin.

"How could they resist?" Iruka chuckled. Kakashi set his son next to his sleeping sister and turned his attention to Iruka. Iruka's eyes were downcast with a guilty vibe, he moved his tongue around his mouth like there was a bad taste.

"Iruka," Kakashi said seriously and the brown eyes he loved so much finally looked at him.

"What happened to Mizuki?" Iruka asked cautiously. Kakashi tensed, he pulled down his mask so Iruka could see his displeasure.

"He's been locked up, he'll be executed for treason against Konoha within the month," Kakashi said officially. Iruka swallowed and nodded.

"Don't feel sorry for him, he tried to kill you and the-em," Kakashi's voice wavered and Iruka reached his arms out. Kakashi fell into them and buried his nose into Iruka's neck, inhaling the scent he'd missed with all his heart.

'I was only gone a day, nearer 2 days but…. I nearly lost them all,' Kakashi thought sadly. Iruka rubbed circles in his back and stroked his gravity defying hair soothingly.

"I don't feel sorry for him, I'm furious," Iruka muttered simply, Kakashi pulled back and looked at Iruka.

"You don't look furious," Kakashi said bluntly and Iruka laughed.

"I'm low on energy, I'd rather spend my remaining energy on you then him," Iruka said sweetly, he blushed and hid his face in his hands. Kakashi smirked and unfolded the hands gently, his nose brushed against Iruka's but the chunin turned away at the last minute.

"Ruka?" Kakashi said anxiously and the chunin sighed painfully.

"Mizuki kissed me, well it was more like trying to choke me with his tongue. He had a kunai pressed to my stomach and I should have resisted Kakashi…. I'm sorry," Iruka confessed. A dark look appearing in the elite jounin's eyes, Iruka could tell it wouldn't bode well for Mizuki if Kakashi ever got him alone.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kakashi asked numbly and Iruka shook his head.

"Never! All I could think about was how wrong it was, how much I hated him for forcing me and how much I wished it was you or that you'd come rushing into the room and save me like a damsel in distress…. Pathetic right?" Iruka scratched his scar, his tongue rolled about his mouth again with a retch. Kakashi's eyes widened in realisation and he chuckled, he leaned in and licked Iruka's lips.

"I'll erase every trace of him from you," Kakashi promised. He captured Iruka's lips softly and was granted access almost immediately, Iruka bit back a moan. Their tongues danced and rubbed sensually against each other, Iruka trying to take in all of Kakashi's taste while Kakashi tried to eradicate anything about Mizuki. Iruka rested his hands against Kakashi's collarbones while pale hands combed through the long hair. Iruka broke away with a hiss.

"He pulled my hair," Iruka whispered and Kakashi massaged the scalp carefully, he could feel the small crescent indentations and it made him snarl.

"I'd kill him a hundred times over for what he's done to you," Kakashi said angrily. Iruka took Kakashi's hands in his own and sat them on the bedcovers.

"I know. Names Kakashi?" Iruka hinted and the Copy-nin looked lost.

"Uhhh….. Last names first, they're easier to choose from," Kakashi said suddenly. Kakashi pulled a plastic chair from the corner of the room over to the bed and sat in it.

"Hatake could be dangerous," Kakashi said seriously and Iruka squeezed his hands.

"Mizuki already knew I was pregnant with twins by you, he said a lot of enemies knew. They know we're together to Umino is just as dangerous," Iruka explained. Kakashi looked over at the twins with an unreadable look.

"Don't start blaming yourself, I knew what could happen. Besides it was one time and how many of your enemies have small armies?….. Technically it was my enemy so stop feeling bad," Iruka said stubbornly, Kakashi smiled at Iruka's attempts to cheer him up.

"I leave you for one day and I come back to this?" Kakashi joked and Iruka punched his arm.

"Ow! I thought childbirth was meant to make you as weak as a kitten," Kakashi murmured. There was a serious of loud knocks at the door and it opened before Iruka could speak. Naruto raced to Iruka's bedside and hugged him around the middle, Anko followed closely behind him and the others walked in leisurely.

"Naruto! Watch it," Iruka said sternly. The blonde pulled back and sniffed loudly, tears and snot running down his face.

"You're okay?" He asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. He threw a spare toilet roll at Naruto who caught it easily. He unravelled a large section of it and blew his nose and wiped away the tears.

"I'm fine," Iruka said.

"I thought ninjas were meant to be silent? You've woken them up," Kakashi said handing the youngest to Iruka. Iruka accepted her carefully and cast a look at his son who stared curiously at the masked man from his crib. Naruto looked at the small baby in Iruka's arms, he wiggled a finger at the infant and her dark blue eyes followed it.

"Iruka-sensei what gender is this wonderful specimen of youthfulness?" Gai said proudly and Iruka stifled a laugh at Gai's words.

"This is a…. My little girl," Iruka corrected himself.

"I thought twins were meant to look alike?" Naruto said loudly, the baby sniffled and broke into tears. Iruka bounced and rocked her while Naruto received various glares and disapproving looks.

"They're fraternal twins, they'll look somewhat similar but not identical. I once knew non-identical boys and one was blonde and one had purple hair," Kurenai explained.

"I didn't mean that! I…. Sorry," Naruto shouted over the noise, Anko smacked the back of his head.

"Stop shouting! You're annoying the poor thing!" Anko yelled and Kurenai hit her head.

"Both of you be quiet," She hissed and Iruka finally calmed his daughter down.

"Yes, that's right…. You're okay, yes," Iruka told her softly.

"Iruka-nii! Iruka-nii! Let me hold one!" Naruto said in a whispered shout. Iruka hesitated for a moment, he felt very possessive of his babies even if he'd only just met them.

"O-ok, come here, support the head and hold her here," Iruka instructed. Naruto held the little girl carefully, Iruka watching him like an eagle.

"Have you named them yet Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked and Iruka shook his head.

"We were just in the middle of deciding but it's a hard task," Iruka said. The other baby squirmed and made a few noises, Iruka turned around and saw Kakashi pick him up, Iruka couldn't think of a more perfect image then Kakashi holding their son.

"I like her Iruka-sensei, she's fun!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke peered over his shoulder at the child, the child didn't seem like fun to him.

"It's a few minutes old, it doesn't know the meaning of fun," Sasuke said smartly, luckily both parents knew Sasuke couldn't help feeling detached.

"She's a 'SHE' teme," Naruto said stubbornly and Iruka glared.

"Naruto, language!" the teacher said sternly. Naruto threw Iruka an apologetic look before pouting at the little girl.

"If I hold you then I don't have a hand free to play with you," Naruto whined, the baby looked curiously up at Naruto and let out a small laugh. The room awed and Naruto broke out in a wide satisfied grin.

"She laughed! She laughed at me!" Naruto cheered, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes you make it too easy dobe," Sasuke scoffed but Naruto was too far gone in happiness to pay attention. Kakashi looked at the Uchiha warningly, if his beloved said no bad language then insults were forbidden as well.

"I'm a comedic genius! I'm the world's greatest ninja and a comedian!" Naruto said loudly. The babies were passed around quickly as they knew Iruka needed his rest, Naruto struggled to give up the baby he held but a quick whisper from Sasuke made him almost throw her to Anko.

* * *

The room was vacated and Kurenai waved her husband forward for a moment, she was eager to see Koujaku but she wanted to speak to Iruka before he drifted off.

"So how you feeling?" She asked and Iruka snorted.

"Pain, discomfort, tired…. Much like I was when I was pregnant but not as heavy," Iruka joked. She pulled out a small book and handed it to Kakashi, who was miffed he had been startled away from his twins.

"Baby name book, if you're having trouble," She winked and Iruka sighed.

"I thought we were going to look at them and see the perfect name instantly but it's really hard," Iruka confessed, Kurenai nodded sympathetically.

"For some people it is, Ikasu-san; Ino's mother took forever naming her youngest, she was just called Baby for 3 months. Don't worry when you find the right names then it'll just click," Kurenai said walking to the door.

"Kurenai! How did you decide Koujaku's name?" Iruka asked curiously. She smiled tenderly and got a far away look in her eye.

"During the end of the labour there were…. Complications, I felt all alone. Asuma was unconscious on the floor, I told him to stay out but nooooooo….. Anyway, through all the pain I could hear something out the window, it was a sparrow making a nest and singing while she worked," Kurenai remembered fondly.

"I knew immediately but don't worry….. Just get some rest Iruka-kun," She shut the door tightly behind her. Long arms wrapped around the sleepy chunin in a tight hug, Iruka lifted his heavy arms up to hug back.

"I didn't know Asuma fainted," Iruka laughed and Kakashi nodded.

"Why do you think I stayed out? I have a reputation and….." Kakashi blushed and Iruka snuggled closer.

"I get it, I get it," Iruka muttered sleepily.

"I'm really proud of you, get some sleep," Kakashi whispered, Iruka yawned and shook his head.

"What if they wake up?" He mumbled and Kakashi pushed him down so he was on his back.

"I'll handle it, you aren't alone in this so get your beauty sleep. I like my Rukas a bit more fresh faced," Kakashi teased but Iruka was already fast asleep. Kakashi brushed a hair out of Iruka's face and turned to a side table, with a few handsigns it turned into a couch. Kakashi lay down on the furniture with his hands tucked behind his head, he shut his eyes with a smile.

* * *

Charlotte: There we are a boy and a girl ^_^

**Review question: Have you ever named an inanimate object? What was it and what did you call it? My laptop is affectionately named Annie and my xbox is called Jeffrey so when it overheats or cuts me off I can yell "NOOoOOOOO Jeffrey! Why!" lol I am always naming inanimate objects ^_^**


	37. Chapter 37

Charlotte: We are getting close to the end of the story... hmmm I may add in some Omakes at the end about focussing on the other couples and babies etc ^_^

Iruka: Disclaimer - CHarlotte doesn't own Naruto or the characters etc. (my word of the day - etc)

Couples in this chapter - Kaka/Iru, Shika/Neji (Neji/Shika) , Kyuu/Sasu, Naru/Sasu

* * *

Chapter 37

2 weeks later

"We need to go home," Kakashi huffed and Iruka rolled his eyes, he pulled his hair back into a ponytail and packed essentials into his overnight bag.

"Why?" Iruka asked and Kakashi motioned to the room.

"How do we know so many people? They all visit at once and there isn't room to breathe. Even when Temari came she had to bring 100 guards," Kakashi decided childishly.

"She's the Kazekage's sister and I'm getting discharged today anyway Kakashi but we aren't going anywhere….." Iruka pulled out a book and sat it on his lap. Kakashi crawled closer curiously and read the title.

"….until we pick names, I don't want them to go home nameless," Iruka said seriously. Kakashi dragged a chair across the floor and sat next to the bed.

"But there are so many naaaamesss," Kakashi said flicking through the book quickly.

"I know, let's make a start… Ai for her?" Iruka offered. Kakashi frowned at his sleeping daughter and shook his head.

"No, all I think of when I hear Ai is Gaara," Kakashi said and Iruka's eyes narrowed.

"and you of course Iruka, next!" Kakashi saved quickly, Iruka let it go and picked another name.

"What about Amaya? Night rain," Iruka said dreamily and Kakashi hummed.

"Amaya….. That's a good one…. But there is still 25 more letters to go through. I'll make a list," Kakashi said helpfully, Iruka handed some parchment and a pen to the Copy-nin who took it with an amused look.

"Maa sensei you really are prepared for everything," Kakashi mocked and Iruka glared.

"Start writing baka," Iruka said looking down at the page. Kakashi wrote down two lists ande underlined them neatly.

"Here's a good one for him, Benjiro meaning 'enjoys peace'," Iruka laughed.

* * *

Tsunade entered the room without knocking and found the couple still occupied it, she put both hands on her hips and sighed.

"I thought you two were going home today?" She said clearly and Iruka jumped.

"So did I," Kakashi replied dejectedly.

"I'm not taking them home without names, it's been 2 weeks and we've just called them pet names like angel or hero," Iruka said stubbornly.

"Have you asked them?" Tsunade said simply and Iruka blinked, he looked between the twins and the Hokage a few times before blushing.

"I forgot," Iruka said shyly.

"It's their names, they'll have some reaction to it. If you just pick the names you like then they might end up with names like 'Iruka' or 'Kakashi'," She joked and both men pouted.

"Hey!" They shouted and both babies stirred.

"I'll leave you to it, I'll check in 30 minutes and if names haven't been decided I will knock your heads together," She closed the door and Iruka got out of bed, he scooped his daughter up and rocked her gently. The boy didn't make a sound, he just looked up at Kakashi in shock and awe, he found his masked parent very interesting. Kakashi watched him in the cot and glanced at the list subtly.

"Pick a name and test it out Kakashi," Iruka said sternly, Kakashi sighed and looked down into the dark blue eyes.

"Hiroshi? Generous," He said and the baby squirmed about uncomfortably, Kakashi smirked and crossed it off the list.

"He does not like that one," Kakashi said and Iruka nodded. He looked down at the list and picked a name at random.

"Hitomi? Blues eyes," Iruka asked and the child scrunched her eyes tighter closed.

"But Shizune said their eye colours could change, all babies are born with blue eyes," Kakashi said running his finger down the list. Iruka discarded the name briskly, Kakashi was right and his daughter didn't seem to like it.

"Kagami, mirror then?" Iruka said but the child's expression didn't change.

"Vain," Kakashi said in a bored tone and Iruka exhaled sharply.

"I was asking her not you but she doesn't seem to thrilled about it either," Iruka said rocking her.

"Madoka? Sweet one," Kakashi tested and his son started whining, he scratched the baby's tummy with a grin.

"I know. I can see through the innocent look, sweet one isn't the name for you," Kakashi said, the boy smiled at the Copy-nin's tickling.

"Shining brightly? I must have forgotten to write the name down," Kakashi browsed through the book, leaving his son annoyed at the lack of contact.

"Hmmm Haruki?" Kakashi said and he smiled, Kakashi blinked and tried the name again.

"Haruki," He said firmly, the boy smiled again.

"That was a positive reaction," Kakashi commented and Iruka pressed his lips together.

"Hatake Haruki, I like it," Iruka said softly. Kakashi was shocked that his last name was used but he went along with it.

"Hatake Haruki," Kakashi nodded. He picked Haruki up and brought him over to his lover and daughter.

"One down and one to go, what are we going to call our little girl," Kakashi wondered aloud.

"We both like Amaya, what do you two think?" Iruka said and the baby shifted in his arms.

"Amaya," blue eyes looked up at the brunette holding her with a bright look in her eyes.

"I… think she likes it," Iruka said hesitantly, he wished she could just tell him but he knew she couldn't.

"Hatake Amaya, I'll put you down a minute. I'll get changed and we can go home," Iruka said placing her gently in the crib. Iruka grabbed a clean uniform and dashed into the bathroom, Kakashi looked down at the twins before moving to the door.

Iruka was pulling the navy shirt over his flat stomach when he heard a knock.

"Kakashi I'll be out in a minute," Iruka said loudly.

"Why are they both Hatake?" Kakashi asked through the door and Iruka looked at his finished appearance in the mirror, he tied his forehead protector around his head and slipped his shoes on.

"It would be silly if they didn't have the same last name, they'd think favourites were involved," Iruka said opening the door. A Sharingan eye looked at him disbelievingly and Iruka sighed.

"I don't mind. I wanted them to be Uminos when I was on my own but you're involved too. I don't know but something is telling me to call them Hatake," Iruka said mystically. Kakashi nodded and looked his boyfriend over, it had been a long time since he'd seen him looking slim.

"It's weird right?" Iruka said knowingly and Kakashi shrugged.

"I love you both ways," Kakashi replied romantically, the blushing chunin pushed past him and threw his bag over his shoulder. Kakashi picked Amaya up carefully and nudged the door open, Iruka picked up Haruki and walked out the room.

* * *

Shikamaru looked seriously at his boyfriend across the kitchen table, Neji ate his toast neatly with minimum crumbs as per usual but Shikamaru could feel something was off. Neji had woken suddenly again that morning in a cold sweat, muttering something like 'Touvouha' or 'Toubousha' and leapt from the bed into the bathroom to throw up. Shikamaru wouldn't have noticed if Neji didn't wake him accidently on route to the bathroom. Shikamaru drank his morning coffee and stared into space, Neji looked at him and sighed silently in relief.

'He's going to start getting suspicious soon,' Neji licked his lips and Shikamaru placed his cup down with a clink.

"So what's going on?" Shikamaru said vaguely, Neji's white eyes narrowed at the question. It was vague and very tricky to get out of.

"Nothing much, I might go visit Iruka-sensei today. He and Kakashi-sensei brought the twins home last week so I'll…." Shikamaru stirred the coffee sharply with the spoon and Neji clammed up.

"You can talk to me about anything you know?" Shikamaru said and Neji nodded. Shikamaru was good at identifying evidence and the evidence pointed him to something he didn't want to think about.

'He's stopped acting strange around children's things, he's muttering another man's name in his sleep and he's throwing up in the morning…. Maybe he got tired of us not talking about having a baby and decided that he could get pregnant from any man….. No, he wouldn't cheat….. Would he?' Shikamaru thought doubtfully.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Shikamaru said bluntly and Neji dropped his toast, it landed butter down but Shikamaru was caught in Neji's glare.

"Don't be an idiot, I don't want a baby," Neji said coldly, Shikamaru's mug tipped over and spilled warm brown liquid onto the table and floor. He wasn't expecting that, he could think of a lot of things Neji could have said but that wasn't one of them.

"I see. So what are you acting weird for?" Shikamaru asked and Neji didn't answer.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Shikamaru said angrily and Neji shook his head.

"We're talking now aren't we? Or has the definition of 'talking' changed since the last time I checked?" Neji spat. Shikamaru fixed Neji with his own glare, usually he would find it too troublesome to retaliate but his lover's strange behaviour was bugging him.

"Just tell me what happened," Shikamaru sighed in defeat. Neji picked the toast off the table and put it back on the plate, he frowned at the mark and vowed to clean it later.

"Nothing…. The night Iruka-sensei gave birth I didn't get there quick enough, I got caught in a fight and…. I wasn't going to win," Neji admitted bitterly.

"They were strong?" Shikamaru said quietly so not to provoke the Hyuuga's temper.

"Stronger then I anticipated, I sent Uchiha off and thought I could handle it on my own. I would have died…. If…." Neji stopped and Shikamaru waited patiently for an answer.

"My uncle escaped the psychiatric section of the prison, he knocked them out and he seemed….. Sane," Neji said sceptically. Shikamaru balled his fists and tried to hide his tension, he didn't want Neji near his uncle.

"He asked if I could ever forgive him and I didn't answer him. I don't know if I should have forgiven him or point blank refused," Neji said numbly. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed both eyes in fatigue, this all sounded painful for the Hyuuga but he still felt it wasn't the reason he was acting strange.

"Anyway it's just that, you're going to be late to class," Neji said tapping the clock on the side.

"They know I'll be late anyway, what are your plans for today besides visiting the twins?" Shikamaru asked politely and Neji looked thoughtful.

"I might visit Hanabi, then I'm going to train until the Hokage can give me a mission," Neji listed, he tied his laces and opened the front door.

"So who's Toubousha?" Shikamaru risked, Neji froze mid step. His spine was rigid and his posture was tense, Neji had to remind himself to breathe.

"I'm going out," Neji said numbly continuing forward.

"Neji!" Shikamaru yelled but the door slamming was his answer.

* * *

The morning lights and the starlings calls didn't distract Neji, he was caught between determination to escape and complete obliviousness. All his brain told him was that he had to move forward and get far away from his boyfriend.

'How did he find out? I must have been sleep talking, dammit I thought I'd trained myself out of that,' Neji scolded himself harshly. He stalked past the Hyuuga compound, all thoughts of visiting Hanabi were gone and Neji didn't know nor care where his feet were carrying him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he snapped his head to face the person, Obsidian eyes bore into him with no visible emotion. Sasuke dropped the hand quickly when he saw it was making the Hyuuga more uncomfortable then usual.

"Coffee Hyuuga?" Sasuke said and Neji nodded stiffly. The dark pair walked in silence and Sasuke dismissed his boyfriend when the blonde raced up to him, blue eyes watched the pair disappear into the distance.

"What just happened?" Naruto said to no one, he raced off to Sakura to complain to her.

* * *

Sasuke brought Neji a strong coffee to the table with 2 sachets of sugar and a small jug of cream, he'd only been to coffee once with the boy but he assumed he took things the same. Neji didn't acknowledge Sasuke for a few moments but that suited the Uchiha fine, he knew if the positions were reversed Hyuuga would understand and wait for him.

"Something like this shouldn't phase me," Neji said finally, Sasuke took a long sip before answering.

"We deal with murders and those who have crossed whomever we are hired by. He isn't something the average ninja comes across," Sasuke said, Neji frowned at the other man.

'How does he know?' Neji thought worriedly, he didn't want others knowing.

"And no, I'm not calling you average because we both know you're above average. I'm saying you haven't been exposed to the truly…. Deplorable side of the ninja," Sasuke said quickly. Neji nodded in satisfaction at feeling more like himself, he added the appropriate things to his drink.

"I would have stayed behind had I thought he would be a challenge," Sasuke said and Neji snorted into his drink.

"Iruka-sensei would have been in a horrible state if you stayed, he may not be holding 2 breathing babies," Neji said seriously.

"Are you going to tell me what happened because I'm good at analysis but not psychic," Sasuke smirked. Neji looked his companion up and down, he shouldn't trust a former rogue-nin but Sasuke was too much like him to refuse.

"I talked the albinos into giving up, I knocked the cutting bitch out and then I was fighting him…. Used some kind of earth jutsu to pin me to the ground. No chakra could break it and I couldn't reach my weapon," Neji stopped when Sasuke's cup shattered in his hands. A waitress rushed over with a damp cloth, Neji snatched it off her and told her to leave them alone. Neji cleaned the table without taking his eyes off Sasuke, he didn't move to touch the injured hand. Sasuke started picking out small shards of ceramic out of his skin, the blood trickled but he ignored it.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Sasuke checked.

"No, my uncle stopped him," Neji said monogamously, he didn't want to provoke Sasuke.

"I see and you can't get the incident out your head?" Sasuke said.

"Why can't I get over it?" Neji asked honestly, he didn't know why he craved Sasuke's advice on the matter.

"I don't think this is about what could have happened, you're very mature so I don't think this is about you worrying about yourself," Sasuke took another sip, Neji pressed his tongue against his cheek.

"Nightmares? Physical reactions? But this is about what that pedophile does," Sasuke listed. Neji felt sick at Sasuke's words, he didn't know how Sasuke knew all this. Sasuke drained his drink, threw down some money and stood up. He ran off and Neji tailed him, he recognised the district street and soon they stood before the Hatake gate. Sasuke pushed it open and strode up the path with a slightly startled Neji at his side. Kakashi opened the door as they arrived on the doormat, he could feel Sasuke's fluctuating chakra.

"May we come in?" Sasuke said and Kakashi moved to the side.

"Are the twins and Iruka-sensei awake?" Sasuke asked professionally, Kakashi and Neji shared a confused and concerned look.

"Iruka and Haruki are awake but Amaya is asleep," Kakashi said wearily, the twins obviously taking their toll on the Copy-nin. Sasuke slid the living room door open and walked up to the large armchair where Iruka sat cradling his baby. Iruka glanced up at the pair warmly, Sasuke's eyes softened slightly at the scene.

"Iruka-sensei," Sasuke started but Iruka finally noticed the cut up hand.

"Sasuke your hand!" Iruka said standing up suddenly. Sasuke pushed Neji onto the couch and warned him to stay put.

"Can you let Hyuuga hold Haruki?…. Please," He added the last word quietly. Iruka saw how much it meant to his former student and nodded, he moved towards Neji and saw him flinch. He lay Haruki in Neji's arms, adjusted it carefully and pulled back.

"There is always going to be people like him out there but look down at Haruki…. You're smart enough to figure it out," Sasuke said firmly. Iruka clasped his hand around Sasuke's wrist with a frown.

"I have a first aid pack in the kitchen," Iruka said. Neji nodded to Sasuke and the last Uchiha let himself be dragged into another room, Kakashi sank into the large chair and started reading his Icha Icha but Neji knew the Copy-nin's attention was on him.

Neji looked down at the small silver haired baby, a mixture of brown and blue eyes looked up at him. Wisps of warmth curled through Neji's body, his heart speeding up and Sasuke's voice echoed in his head.

_**You're smart enough to figure it out**_

"Because we protect them, we don't let people like that get anywhere near them," Neji realised, he held the baby tighter and stroked his side.

'How could I let a stupid fear stop progress? I am a Hyuuga and I'm strong enough to protect any baby from people like Toubousha,' Neji thought proudly, Kakashi as if feeling the change in the younger man, smiled into the pages of his book.

* * *

Hiashi looked up from his cell, if you could call it a cell. It had chakra infused walls but there were no bars, it had a sleek wooden floor with paper walls. Hiashi was drinking his tea when he was informed he had a visitor, he expected it to be his dutiful wife but seeing a man enter he frowned.

"Nara Shikamaru, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said politely, Shikamaru knelt opposite him across the small table.

"I see you've been progressing well, luckily depression is seen often so the resources are very to up to date," Shikamaru said officially, he found it hard to converse freely with the man that had nearly ended Neji's life.

"I almost wish it was a serious, rare mental disorder…. The shame of falling to such a….. weak disease is heartbreaking," Hiashi said.

'That's about as normal as a Hyuuga gets, damn pride. But he does seem….. Improved,' Shikamaru thought but he wasn't going to trust the man yet.

"But you didn't come here to talk about me," Hiashi said.

"Neji hasn't been himself recently, since the attack on Konoha," Shikamaru chose his words carefully.

"Ahh you think I'm behind it? I don't think I've done anything to warrant a personality change in Neji," Hiashi said smoothly. Shikamaru as about to comment when the former elder continued.

"Although I'm not ecstatic about Neji's preferences I do accept it and I don't think anyone deserves what could have happened if I hadn't stepped in. Especially with Toubousha loving his type or so I've heard," Hiashi said. Shikamaru's throat grew dry but he tried not to show him.

"Toubousha? What happened?" Shikamaru asked, Hiashi blinked twice and sipped his tea again.

"Neji didn't tell you, I'm not surprised he is a Hyuuga. Toubousha is a criminal in this prison in cell block C, you should check out his file. You can get into the file room, when you read that file. You'll figure it out," Hiashi said cryptically. Shikamaru felt angry at the man but knew violence would only end badly in a prison.

"I'll do that, Goodnight," Shikamaru said curtly.

* * *

Sasuke didn't need to look at his former teacher to know he was smiling.

"What?" He said sharply, Iruka shook his head innocently as he picked the smallest bits of glass out with tweezers. Iruka pulled the last shard out with a flourish, he looked it over and placed his hands over it.

"Don't bother healing it with chakra, you look exhausted," Sasuke said bluntly. Iruka laughed and pulled his hands away, he picked up some bandages and wrapped it carefully.

"Yeah the twins are hard to handle even with Kakashi here. I have no idea how I'm going to manage tomorrow," Iruka laughed. Sasuke could hear the hint of worry in Iruka's voice, his curiousity knocking at the back of his head.

"I thought paternity leave was longer?" Sasuke questioned and Iruka cut the bandage and secured it.

"For a chunin it can be up to 6 months but for one of the village's elite jounin…. 2 weeks and the Elders aren't happy that he stayed with me during the pregnancy when they could 'put him to better use'," Iruka scowled.

"You didn't tell Kakashi-sensei what they said," the raven stated and Iruka shook his head.

"NO! Could you imagine his reaction? He's like a child with incredible powers, he may seem like he's calm and collected but he has his moments," Iruka inspected the hand and smiled.

"All done. I'm glad you and Neji are getting on but I hope you've told Naruto what you're doing. He'll think you're up to something but if you explain that you and your friend are hanging out then…" Iruka lectured

"Hyuuga isn't a friend…. We're…. Allies," Sasuke said after long think.

"I see," Iruka smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Sasuke asked and Iruka shrugged.

"Am I not allowed to smile?" Iruka said knowingly, Sasuke rolled his eyes and peered around the corner. Neji gave the baby in his arms an almost unnoticeable smile, all the worries he had were beginning to melt away.

* * *

"Hey Choji," Shikamaru said lazily, he had to hide the cat-like grin he got when he saw his best friend was guarding the files. Choji didn't look up from the magazine he was reading, Shikamaru glanced at it and frowned at the girly print and gossip topics.

"I'm not going to ask," Shikamaru said playfully and Choji shut the magazine quickly with a blush.

"It's not mine! Well it is mine but it's not what I want to read…. I saw Ayame reading this!" Choji laughed nervously. Shikamaru nodded knowingly, he had thought that Choji had taken an interest in the ramen girl.

"I see, well don't let me bother you I just need to check on a prisoner's file for the Hokage. He's been acting strange since the escape," Shikamaru lied.

"Of course, go ahead," Choji said letting the magazine fall open. Shikamaru walked into the back room and he located the file quickly.

"Toubousha, age 37, not important, not important, not i….." Shikamaru stopped and re-read the last paragraph.

"Imprisoned for pedophilia, particularly on young boys between the ages of 6 - 16 with pale characteristics and dark hair. Usually from noble origins, psychological evaluation shows he likes children from a powerful family. 4 victims across Suna, Rain and Konoha - life imprisonment," Shikamaru murmured in astonishment.

"Did you say something Shikamaru?" Choji called and Shikamaru's hands clenched the file.

"No I didn't say anything," Shikamaru replied painfully. He slid the crumpled file back into the cabneit and ran his hands over his face.

"If Neji was a bit younger then he would be ideal for that…. Monster….. He escaped with the other prisoners and according to Hiashi, Neji found him," Shikamaru muttered, his stomach felt like a boat in a storm.

"I thought you were meant to be teaching today?" Choji shouted and Shikamaru smiled, his best friend knew him too well.

"I called in sick," Shikamaru lied, Choji took a chomp from his muffin and laughed.

"Some things never change," Choji chortled. Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest and fell into deep thought.

'Vomitting, night terrors, not wanting help…. They're all signs of post traumatic stress, did this Toubousha do anything to Neji?' Shikamaru thought seriously. If something had happened then he would have failed as Neji's lover and protector. He knew the Hyuuga could handle himself but from what he had heard, if Hiashi hadn't stepped in…..

Shikamaru's eyes widened, he gave a small smile and felt the urge to punch the air in happiness.

'That's right. Hiashi said he stopped Toubousha before anything could happen, thank god. But I still need to know what happened before his uncle arrived, it was bad enough for Neji to withdraw,' Shikamaru thought. He gave Choji a quick wave before running out the building and back home.

* * *

Neji unlocked the front door, careful not to shake the keys and make a noise. He knew he had confused his boyfriend and part of him wanted to explain his irrational fears but the other half begged him to keep quiet and keep his pride in tact.

He had spent half the day with Sasuke at the Hatake house and then the pair of ravens trained until the sky grew dark. Neji felt an ominous feeling when they got to the Uchiha compound and he knew Sasuke could feel it to.

"It's only the dobe, Iruka-sensei was right again," Sasuke said leaving the Hyuuga to walk home alone. Neji slipped his shoes off and pulled his forehead protector off, he placed the accessory on the side next to his keys.

A lamp turned on and Shikamaru's form was illuminated, sitting on the armchair with his cheek resting on one hand. Dark eyes bore into white eyes with a knowledgeable and inquisitive look.

"How was your class?" Neji asked and Shikamaru shrugged.

"You'd have to ask the supply teacher," Shikamaru said and Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Spent the day playing private detective Shika?" Neji said coldly and the jounin nodded.

"I visited your uncle…. Who told me something about this mystery man. Answered a few questions…. I was so relieved you weren't cheating on me," Shikamaru smirked and Neji glared. Shikamaru's expression softened and he gestured to the couch, he wanted to hear it from Neji.

"I want to hear the full story, from your point of view. I don't care about anyone else," Shikamaru said seriously, Neji dropped onto the couch with an indifferent look.

'I should have known he would try to find out, he can't help himself. Stupid lazy Nara,' Neji thought. Shikamaru stared at Neji for 10 minutes until Neji sighed and rubbed his forehead.

'He's as bad as Gai-sensei,' Neji mentally rolled his eyes. Shikamaru listened intently as Neji recounted the story, he clenched his fists as the main antagonist was introduced and by the end he could understand why his lover was so annoyed.

"How can I even think about bringing a child into a world where people like him roam about, just waiting to…. To…. Urgh!" Neji grasped his throat. Shikamaru didn't move to touch the Hyuuga, he knew Neji had to work through it on his own or his pride would never recover.

"But Uchiha is right," Neji said coldly, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the sentence.

"We protect them, that's the reason people bring children into a world where there are so many dangers. But what if the parent can't protect their child?" Neji asked.

"It wasn't a jutsu you could recognise, he's the last of his clan so there isn't common knowledge of his family's secret technique. It wasn't your fault," Shikamaru said loudly.

"What if I'd been pregnant? I would have failed to protect our unborn child….. or worse! What if I had our 6 year old little boy with me?" Neji yelled, both men on their feet with teeth gnashing.

"Don't think like that! Don't ever think like that!" Shikamaru roared and Neji clenched his fists.

"I know you felt helpless! But you're going in for jounin in 2 weeks and they wouldn't have considered you for jounin…. or even chunin if you were weak. Don't let that…. That beast of a man win. Don't let him ruin your confidence, you're Hyuuga Neji. You're one of the best and most skilled ninja in the fire country!" Shikamaru shouted. All of Neji's anger deflated and he sat back down with a thump, blush crawling onto his cheeks.

"It's my fault anyway," Shikamaru whispered.

"How is it your fault?" Neji asked numbly, he had regained control from his hysteria and was confused about his lover's confession.

"I couldn't protect you from your uncle and I couldn't protect you this time. The man who nearly killed you…. Saved you. I should have protected you both times," Shikamaru explained. He found his lap full of Hyuuga and he looked up at the pale eyes.

"Don't be an idiot, Konoha comes first. A mission is a mission, I should have been stronger and I'm going to train these next few weeks and pass the jounin exams flawlessly," Neji smirked down at the younger man.

"Good to see you back to normal baby," Shikamaru said rubbing the soft skin under Neji's t-shirt.

"Although I can still feel you're tense," Shikamaru purred, Neji leaned into Shikamaru's touch with a chuckle. He knew he was still wary of being helpless but if Shikamaru's hands continued then he might be persuaded to join in.

"You get to top tonight," Shikamaru said and Neji froze.

"We've been together a long time and if you don't feel like giving in then I don't mind letting you be Seme," Shikamaru said softly. Neji smiled and started nibbling enthusiastically at Shikamaru's neck, Shikamaru groaned as the talented tongue came into play. Neji moved up until his lips pressed behind the Nara's ear.

"What makes you think I'll _let_ you be Uke? I could have been Seme anytime I wanted," Neji whispered in the younger man's ear.

"I just prefer being Uke and if you have no objections then I'll show you why I enjoy it," Neji said seductively, Shikamaru shuddered and laughed. It was rare for his lover to talk to much to him especially during their couplings.

"Do your worst baby," Shikamaru challenged, Neji smirked and continued teasing his boyfriend.

* * *

The Uchiha compound had been many things to Sasuke, it had been his warm home when his mother used to teach him how to cook while his father was out training the 'real' prodigy. It had been a house of nightmares when Itachi had killed the clan for no reason and run off, making it a desolate place of painful memories.

A dangerous anticipation ran through the majestic house, Sasuke didn't bother masking his chakra as he knew who had intruded on his home. He shed his outer clothes and walked into the living room, nothing moved but the chakra trail was easy to follow. Bare feet padded along the cold wooden floor until he reached his bedroom, he pushed the door aside and stepped in.

'What are you doing here this late? Is it because I missed our date? You can't be that insecure,' Sasuke sneered in his head. He left the lights off, he knew the blonde would be too well concealed even in light.

"Dobe?" Sasuke called into the room. One of the purple curtains that hung from the black four poster bed swayed and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

'Of course he's hiding in the bed, I only have a wardrobe, a mirror and a side table in here,' Sasuke thought. He walked over to the bottom of the bed and pulled the curtains apart to reveal…. Nothing. Two strong hands pressed against his back and the Uchiha fell onto the bed with a heavy weight across his lower back. Sasuke struggled but sharp claws dug into his wrists, even digging through the bandages. Sasuke could feel the suffocating chakra and out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed a pair of red eyes staring at him.

"Kyuubi," Sasuke rasped, his throat dry in fear. Luckily he had learned about animal movements while with Orochimaru, so he could read the body language. The pale boy forced his body to fall limp so he posed no threat.

"Smart move, how did you know?" Kyuubi growled and Sasuke smirked.

"I lived with a snake for 4 years," Sasuke explained and the claws tightened, the fox evidently didn't like the thought of his mate with the Snake. Sasuke dropped his smirk and stretched his pale neck out and Kyuubi growled approvingly. The blonde buried his face in the bare neck and ran his sharp teeth over the taut skin, the fox stopped suddenly and pulled back.

"You smell like the lazy one's bitch," Kyuubi spat, Sasuke wrinkled his brow in thought.

'Creature terminology…. Ummm…. Bitch is simple enough…. He refers to people by characteristics or their roles so… Shikamaru…. Neji,' Sasuke perceived.

"We were hanging out," Sasuke said simply and his possessed lover chuckled darkly.

"You don't hang out," Kyuubi said. Sasuke bit down his pride, he wanted to get a few verbal hits against the fox if he couldn't get any physical hits in.

"I thought the bitches of the leash**(1)** often hung out together," Sasuke said officially, he didn't like referring to himself as a bitch but he knew the bitches often grouped together for protection or to help with kits.

"You think you're smart? That you know how things are for animals? If you're going to act like a disobedient mate then I'll treat you like one, as I would in the wild," Kyuubi growled promisingly, the shirt on Sasuke's back was ripped to shreds and the Uchiha cried out as shallow trails of red appeared along his back. A wet tongue followed each line, making the raven unwillingly moan.

Sasuke couldn't deny that the rough animalistic treatment was a turn on, soft hands pressed into every crease of his back while sharpened nails grazed over the sensitive skin. The Uchiha pressed his face into the pillow to muffle the embarrassing sounds but a strong hand in his hair forced him back. It didn't even register in Sasuke's mind that his hands had been released, a pale hand curled into the black sheets.

"S-stop…_ ngh_… not you," Sasuke resisted and Kyuubi smirked against his back.

"Part of you wants me, desires me….. But that part isn't your heart. Your heart desires your chosen mate and it would be a crime to deny someone as alluring as you any wish. You'll get him back in a minute, I promise," Kyuubi said kissing the nape of Sasuke's neck. One hand snared in the dark locks while the other teasingly along his waistband. Sasuke knew he shouldn't trust the destroyer of Konoha but he could help feeling relaxed around the fox.

"Push yourself up on your elbows," Kyuubi ordered and Sasuke complied hesitantly. The blonde draped himself over the smaller man and pressed his lips against the top of his shoulder blade. Sasuke's eyes widened as the tongue traced the very faint curse mark, it wasn't active anymore but the mark was still visible.

Sasuke felt sharp fangs sink into the spot and he inhaled abruptly, pain coursing through him. Sasuke's mind went blank, his vision blurring with pain and he automatically struggled. Kyuubi growled, making the bleeding skin in his jaws vibrate, the demon fed chakra into the wounds. Sasuke's hands sparked with chakra but before he could attack the teeth pulled back. The energy left Sasuke's body and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Blue eyes looked down on his lover with a shocked look, he didn't know what had happened but Sasuke lay beneath him, half naked and bleeding from a bite and scratches. He crawled off Sasuke and knelt on the bed beside him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Wake up Teme," Naruto begged. Naruto rushed off into the bathroom and ran a cloth under the tap, he wrung it out and returned to Sasuke's side. He pressed the rag against the bite mark, he saw it glow as he cleaned up the blood and a black Uzamaki symbol appeared instead. Naruto meditated and found himself facing the giant fox.

"You perverted old fox! What did you do to Sasuke?" Naruto demanded and the fox didn't look phased.

"I did you a favour, you were turning literally green with envy and running off to whine to that loud pink female? Pathetic!" Kyuubi sang.

"Shut up! Sakura-chan is a good listener but why is Sasuke's curse mark gone? Aaaaand why is my clan symbol there instead?" Naruto asked.

"It was annoying you, it was annoying him and most importantly it was annoying me. So I fixed it," Kyuubi said arrogantly.

"That doesn't matter! You should have asked him first," Naruto said angrily. Kyuubi flicked his tails in an annoyed fashion.

"He was acting so cocky, such a know-it-all about animal behavior and gestures so if he was going to act like an disobedient bitch then as his mate I had to discipline him. He enjoyed it…. Masochist," Kyuubi said airily. Naruto snarled and banged against the cage threateningly.

"He's not your mate, he's mine," Naruto warned and Kyuubi snorted.

"He's ours. If you aren't going to be a suitable mate then I don't mind stepping in, he is appealing," Kyuubi complimented but it only made Naruto angrier.

"For a human," Kyuubi added in afterthought.

"I am a good mate!" Naruto showed his teeth and Kyuubi laughed mockingly.

"If you were a good mate then why does he prefer spending time with the Hyuuga bitch?" Kyuubi laughed louder. Naruto's shoulders drooped and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"They're very alike aren't they, very pretty and powerful. A good combination for a mate in any species," Kyuubi said innocently but Naruto could hear the malice. He and the fox got along well, they were part of each other so they had to but the Kyuubi loved drama and conflict. He was cunning, honest and very much an alpha male - he refused to share anything.

"I get it. I get it. If I don't step up to the mark then you'll take Sasuke, but I won't let that happen coz I'll be the best lover ever!" Naruto cheered. Kyuubi nodded contently, he enjoyed when the boy took charge instead of falling into his pitiful human ways.

"So what did you do to him?" Naruto asked timidly, he wanted to know what kind of damage control he had to do.

"Nothing he didn't want and when he said 'Stop I want Naruto' I stopped right away," Kyuubi said dramatically, technically Sasuke didn't say that but the blonde needed confidence. Naruto had a goofy grin on his face at the words.

"This bite and mark?" Naruto hinted and Kyuubi snorted.

"Don't worry it's not a curse seal, just a mate mark. Any trace of the Snake on such a delectable body would be a sin," Kyuubi leered. Naruto cast him a warning look before waving.

"When will it fade away?" Naruto asked while he was disappearing but all he heard was Kyuubi's chuckling.

* * *

He looked down on the dark haired boy and pressed the cloth against the quickly healing scratches.

'Kyuubi must have used saliva to help them…..' Naruto frowned at the thought. He looked at the Uzamaki sign proudly, it did stand out against the perfectly pale skin and Naruto sighed.

'If that sign is there when Sasuke wakes up then I'll get my ass kicked,' Naruto thought wisely, he started dabbing away at the mark but it didn't budge. He scrubbed against the skin but only succeeded in making the skin around the mark a raw red colour. Sasuke started to stir and Naruto paled, he scrubbed harder until a hand slapped it away.

"...the fuck?" Sasuke muttered in a dazed voice.

"Kyuubi!" Sasuke exclaimed trying to sit up but Naruto pushed him back down with a calm voice.

"Don't worry the fox is gone, it's me," Naruto reassured, he felt the muscles of Sasuke's back relax and he fell back against the bed.

"What was that all about dobe?" Sasuke said icily and Naruto laughed.

"Apparently I'm not being a good mate because you keep seeking Neji's company," Naruto explained, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his back.

"Hyuuga and I aren't doing anything suspicious, an event happened that involved both of us and it couldn't be resolved without both of us being involved," Sasuke said cryptically, he wanted to avoid telling Naruto if he could after all it wasn't the blonde's business. The seriousness of Naruto's thoughts finally hit Sasuke, he snarled and sat up with his back to his boyfriend.

"If you think I'm cheating on you then you don't know me as well as I thought you did," Sasuke said, he moved to stand up but Naruto latched his hand around the Uchiha's unbandaged wrist. Two orange clad legs appeared either side of Sasuke's and tanned arms wrapped around the slim waist.

"I know but you and Neji have so much in common. You're both geniuses, you're mature, serious, hot, cle…" Naruto's back hit the bed and Sasuke straddled him angrily.

"Call anyone but me 'hot' and I'll introduce you to how hot Chidori is," Sasuke spat jealously. Naruto smiled goofily up at his lover who took this as an insult.

_Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox…._

Naruto shot up and kissed Sasuke before he could finish his hand signs, Sasuke let his hands drop so he could savour the kiss. Sasuke's hands grabbed Naruto's black top and Naruto's hands slid up the pale torso and up the slender neck...

Sasuke pulled back with a hiss, his hand jumping up to touch the pain in his neck. His fingers ran over the bumpy indentations and his eyes narrowed, he knew there was no way the blonde hadn't spotted whatever was causing him pain.

'Wait! The fox bit me….. He didn't….. I'll kill him,' Sasuke thought furiously.

"What did the fox do to me?" He asked Naruto and the blonde gulped.

"Sasuke, before you freak out…." Naruto said holding his hands up in defence.

"What did that stupid rodent do to me?" Sasuke's voice grew in volume.

"Foxes are mammals teme!" Naruto bristled but Sasuke was gone from his lap. Sasuke stood in front of the mirror with a livid look.

"It isn't a curse mark Sasuke, it's just a Mate mark," Naruto said simply and Sasuke barked a bitter laugh.

"Just a Mate mark? Do you even know what a mate mark is?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto puffed his cheeks out and turned his head to the side, he didn't want to admit he didn't know.

"It's…. Like….. A love bite?" Naruto scratched his head and Sasuke turned to face his lover with a dark look.

"If a love bite lasts forever then yes it's just like a lovebite," Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto blinked a few times before his mouth dropped.

"What? Forever?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes, you see this symbol Naruto? I am going to have it stuck on my body for the rest of my life!" Sasuke's knuckles were white and his dark eyes promised revenge.

"Foxes mate for life, you didn't even research about foxes when you have one inside you," Sasuke looked at his boyfriend in disbelief.

'That pervert fox! Leaving me to deal with Sasuke…. Maybe if I make it romantic then I'll avoid his wrath,' Naruto thought cleverly.

"Like a wedding ring," Naruto smiled and Sasuke exhaled deeply, he knew what Naruto was trying to do and he applauded his efforts. A evil smile came over the Uchiha's face and Naruto licked his lips anxiously.

"Yes Naruto. This mark is permanent and it hurt and I can't give you a mate mark back," Sasuke said.

"So guess where we're going tomorrow?" Sasuke smiled, he stripped his clothes off and dressed in his pyjamas. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes, Naruto watched his lover with terrified eyes. Sasuke was planning something and Naruto knew it wouldn't end well for him.

* * *

A week later

Iruka watched his favourite blonde student with narrowed eyes, Kakashi was away on a mission so the Uzumaki/Uchiha couple and the Nara/Hyuuga couple had taken to visiting when they could whenever Anko or Kurenai wasn't fussing over the babies. Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were keeping him company which wasn't strange. But Sasuke had a satisfied smirk on his face, Neji peered at his friend curiously and Naruto hadn't moved to touch either twin yet.

"What's wrong Naruto? Usually you can't wait to hold Amaya," Iruka sounded hurt and Naruto's eyes widened. He picked up he baby with a wince and groaned, Iruka took the girl from him with a suspicious look. He looked over at the ravens who were deep in whispered conversation.

"What is going on here? If you don't tell me what's going on then I'll never buy you ramen again," Iruka threatened. The blonde's eyes started watering and he sighed in defeat.

"About a week ago Kyuubi got jealous that Sasuke was spending time with Neji so he gave Sasuke a mating mark, it's permanent and Sasuke was pissed," Naruto said quickly. Sasuke suddenly looked nervous, he didn't expect Iruka's reaction to be good.

"So he said because….. Well….. Here," Naruto took his shirt off and Iruka frowned, the blonde turned around and brown eyes widened. On the tanned neck of the Kyuubi container was a small black uchiha fan where Sasuke's curse mark would be.

"You. Got. A. TATTOO? Naruto What The Hell?" Iruka yelled, both twins burst into tears and Iruka tried to soothe them but the anger didn't help. Sasuke picked up Haruki while Neji took Amaya from Iruka's arms.

"We'll take them into another room while you two… talk," Neji said nudging Sasuke. The door shut and Iruka growled at the pouting blonde.

* * *

Sasuke rocked Haruki gently and wiggled his fingers at the baby, Haruki lifted his hand up to try to grab them. Neji set the drowsy Amaya down in her cot, the walls muffled the sounds of raised voices so the girl drifted off peacefully. Neji watched the baby sleep with a soft smile.

'They're beautiful when they're sleeping but I've seen them turn into little devils,' Neji thought, he turned around and smirked at his friend.

"You're enjoying this Uchiha, losing our bet already?" Neji asked and Sasuke snorted.

"Shut up Hyuuga, I'm not losing anything," Sasuke said, smiling down at Haru when the small fingers clutched his own.

"Of course you're not," Hyuuga rolled his eyes. Sasuke ignored the other man and focussed on his teacher's son.

'So what if I'm enjoying it, I still don't want one,' Sasuke thought. He craned his ear when he didn't hear anymore shouting and sighed in relief. He didn't want to deal with Iruka's temper, he chuckled at Haruki and shook his head.

"And this is why if you get a tattoo, you don't tell your mom Haru," Sasuke said with a smirk.

* * *

**(1) I looked up what a group of foxes were and they are either a skulk or a leash but I think leash sounds better then skulk so I'm using that.**

Also sorry if the meanings are wrong so no spamming me in reviews or messages with real translations, I looked it up online so if they don't mean what I said then... I'm going to pretend they mean what I say lol.

Charlotte: Next chapter -** KAKA/IRU LEMON** (My first lemon ever so it's going to suck and I'm going to blush all the way through writing it lol) But I'll try my best.

**Thanks for reading, drop me a review**

**Review question (Do you know how hard it is to think of these things? lol) : What has been your favourite chapter of this story? Mine had to be the first one because you can't have a good story without a good beginning ^_^**


	38. Chapter 38

UNFORTUNATELY THE LEMON HAD TO BE REMOVED BECAUSE OF A WARNING FROM THE WEBSITE. PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION. THIS WAS THE ONLY WAY THE STORY COULD STAY UP ETC. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I KNOW IT SUCKS! LOVE YOU GUYS.


	39. Omake 1 ShikaNeji

Charlotte: Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I'm back

Jenny: Me too~

Charlotte: Shush! This is the first of a few omakes and this one is mostly Shika/Neji + Kaka/Iru but there are mentions of others. This is a fluffy/ funny one because the next omake is dramatic LeeGaa.

Also sorry for no responding to reviews on all my stories but that feature has gone funny :S It's annoying but I will fix it! I do appreciate your support!

Jenny: We don't own Naruto etc etc yadda yadda badda bing badda boom.

Charlotte: o_O uh hu. Yami have you been drinking cherryade?

Jenny: **Nods slowly**

Charlotte: Read on guys - this is set about 10 months after the last chapter and it time jumps a lot.

* * *

**Omake 1**

Haruki's little face was scrunched up in concentration, he wobbled on two feet before falling back into Kakashi's waiting arms. The Copy-nin caught his son and sat him back down, he'd been trying to stand and walk for a month now.

"It's okay Haru," Kakashi said softly and the baby struggled to get up again. Iruka peeked his head into the room and laughed quietly, he didn't want to disturb the baby in his arms. Kakashi looked up and winked at his lover, his smile widened at the faint blush on Iruka's face.

'Still as cute as ever,' Kakashi thought dreamily. Iruka disappeared from view to put Amaya in her cot, he covered her with the slightly deformed blanket that Temari had given them and kissed her forehead. She shifted to one side and Iruka sighed happily, he rubbed his stomach subconsciously; it had been 10 months since he'd given birth and it finally felt normal to have a flat stomach again. Two pale hands covered his and Iruka leaned back into Kakashi.

"Mmm you okay?" the jounin asked and Iruka nodded.

"Yeah…. Where's Haru?" Iruka jumped and looked around nervously for his son. Kakashi laughed and nodded towards the corner. Haru was sitting and playing with a toy, putting it in his mouth occasionally and biting into it with his new baby teeth.

"He's fine…. How's our angel?"

"Sleepy just like her mommy who was up dealing with her and her brother,"

"Well mommy should go to bed and let their Father take over," Kakashi kissed the tanned neck and smirked when Iruka moaned lightly.

"No I couldn't. You're finally back from your mission and I want to spend time with my family…. I'll sleep later," Iruka pulled away from his lover and strolled over to Haruki. The innocent brown eyes looked up as his mother approached.

"Come on sweetie, nap time," Iruka reached his arms out and Haru huffed and started to fuss.

"Don't worry Ruka. He's still got some energy so I'll tire him out before his mid morning nap. Go to sleep dolphin," Kakashi walked past Iruka and scooped Haruki up, the child wiggled and Kakashi distracted him.

"If you're sure…. Wake me up and I'll make us all lunch before I have to hand you over to that spoilt princess," Iruka smirked.

"It's just an escort mission Ruka," Kakashi said seriously and Haruki gurgled.

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Iruka pecked the uncovered lips sweetly and stroked Haru's cheek, he sat down in the rocking chair and closed his eyes. Kakashi snuck out the room with determination, he was going to teach Haruki to walk if it was the last thing he did. He'd missed his first word and been incredibly upset about it but he'd been lucky enough to catch Amaya's.

He set Haruki down on the carpet and sat behind him just in case he fell. The baby waited a moment, he looked back towards the nursery and his bottom lip trembled.

"Mama," He cooed and Kakashi sighed.

"Mama's sleeping Haruki," Kakashi said slowly. The baby huffed but tried to get up anyway, he liked standing up when he was holding onto the couch or a side but standing up on his own was a challenge…. And Hatake's love a challenge, at any age. 'Mama' had been Haruki's first word and it vexed Kakashi more then it should of after all Iruka spent all day with them so of course they would recognise him first.

What had annoyed the Copy-nin was that his daughter did say….

**"Kakashi get in here!" Iruka yelled and the jounin sprinted into the next room, Iruka was hunched over the cots and the dogs were around it, up on their hind legs to see in.**

**"What happened?" Kakashi pushed past an irate looking bull and saw Pakkun next to the blue eyed baby. Amaya's small fist was curled around the blue forehead protector and Iruka was grinning.**

**"Go on Amaya. Say it again for daddy," Iruka nudged Kakashi's side and they watched her morph her face, preparing to talk. Kakashi leaned in closer and Iruka was nearly bouncing in excitement.**

**"D-D…." She struggled and Kakashi's eyes widened in anticipation.**

**"Doggie," She said finally and Iruka clapped his hands together, Pakkun smiled lightly and lay down beside her.**

**"Isn't it great Kakashi! Kakashi?…" Iruka looked down at his lover who had fallen to the floor in shock.**

**"What are you doing down there?" Iruka asked and the dogs cocked their heads at him, Kakashi just lay there, disappointed with his eye twitching. His daughter preferred dogs to him.**

He held Haruki under his arms and helped him stand up, he would be walking by the end of the day. Kakashi didn't know how long they tried before they gave up and played with toys instead.

Knock Knock!

Thump! _**Dammit!**_

Kakashi watched the slightly scruffy chunin race by the room, he waited a moment until Iruka finally realised where they were. Iruka appeared in the living room doorway, panting for breath and red in the face from anger. Kakashi gave a mushy sigh as he took in every detail of his lover.

"Don't give me that look you baka jounin! You were meant to wake me up so I could make lunch!" Iruka snapped and Kakashi looked at the wall clock, 1.08, opps.

"Maa sensei what happened was…."

"Don't have time for it. Didn't you hear the door?" Iruka walked towards the front door and slid it open with a smile. A young man with raven hair wearing his jounin uniform stepped inside.

"Neji, please come in," Iruka slid the door shut behind him and guided Neji over to the couch. The Hyuuga often dropped by to see the twins and catch up with Iruka but the chunin could feel something was different this time.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, good morning Kakashi-sensei," Neji fell onto the couch and Iruka patted his shoulder.

"Yo," Kakashi said. Haru crawled away from his father and over to Neji's feet, he stared curiously up at the man and Neji smiled.

"You look wonderful in your jounin uniform Neji, I bet you're turning heads," Iruka winked and Kakashi pouted. He wanted Iruka to compliment him on his uniform but the brunette was still angry about not being woken up.

"Thank you,"

"I'll go wake Amaya and I'll fix us all lunch," Iruka walked out the room and Kakashi puffed out his cheeks in a childish fashion.

"I'll watch Haruki, Go do damage control," Neji dismissed, he picked Haruki up and watched Kakashi race from the room.

"Irukkkkkaaaaaaa!" Kakashi whined and the Hyuuga rolled his eyes. If Shikamaru ever whined his name so needily he would laugh.

"Haruki what would you do in my position?" Neji asked the baby and Haru blew a bubble. Neji picked up a nearby wipe and cleaned away the spit with a smile. Babies were the current cause of his pain, he'd spent weeks learning the jutsu and organising things but deep down he was annoyed.

They all had lunch and Kakashi took the twins into the nursery to play a while, he knew Neji needed to talk to Iruka alone.

Iruka set the tea down on the table and picked up his own cup with an understanding look.

"So what's going on?" Iruka asked and Neji shrugged.

"Nothing," Neji mumbled and Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing?" Iruka repeated and Neji licked his dry lips, he didn't like admitting weakness.

"Well maybe something," Neji said. Iruka sipped his tea and waited for the pale boy to continue but he just got more and more jittery.

"Neji what's making you so uncomfortable?" Iruka set the tea down with a clunk and gave Neji his full attention.

"I think I'm ready…" Neji said and Iruka gasped silently, his eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open.

"Ready? As in Ready ready?" Iruka said and Neji nodded.

"I've spent time with Koujaku and the twins and I've achieved jounin…. I'm prepared to start a family," Neji said quietly. Iruka smiled and nodded, he trusted Neji's judgement.

"I see. I'm happy for you Neji," Iruka praised and the raven rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've got a problem…." Neji sighed.

"I'll help if I can…. Are you having problems with the justu because I'd be happy to…." Neji shook his head and Iruka stopped.

"I've perfected it and everything is in order but I'm….. The conception is the problem,"

"Why? Shikamaru will accept you in a woman's body,"

"But what if… what if he sleeps with me and decides he likes women…. Hyuuga women! What if he goes after Hinata or Hanabi?"

"You're scared he's going to like you as a women instead of a man? That's ridiculous Neji, give him more credit then that," Iruka said seriously.

"I do… I…. What did you do? When you were pregnant were you worried that Kakashi-sensei would run off with a woman?"

"Hell yes. I was big and heavy and unattractive and I expected him to be off with someone else but then I remembered something…."

"What?"

"He loved me. I trusted in that fact because it was all I could do, he came home and looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world and that calmed my fears. Of course that didn't last forever. He's going on a mission next week to escort this princess," Iruka stopped and sighed sadly.

"This princess is renowned for her beauty, her charm and her ability to seduce any man. Am I scared that he'll be tempted by her? Yes. But do I trust him not to give in? I do. You have to believe that Shikamaru loves you for you, not your gender," Iruka said softly. Neji was surprised by the devotion in the brunette's eyes and suddenly he understood.

"I think I get it…. Thank you for lunch Iruka-sensei,"

"Anytime Neji. Ever since I've been stuck at home instead of working…. It's nice to have some company who don't blow bubbles at me," Iruka laughed. The jounin nodded and saw himself out, he could sense Kakashi lurking nearby and knew the Copy-nin had been listening in.

* * *

Shikamaru opened his apartment door with a tired groan, his class had been rowdy and he knew why. Since Iruka had decided to take a few years out of teaching, the kids had gone mad, they wanted their old sensei and the Nara was too lazy to deal with it.

He flicked the lightswitch but it didn't turn on, he frowned and checked the apartment for Neji's chakra. His boyfriend was here and he suspected that Neji was behind the light failure.

"Neji?" Shikamaru called and a figure stood up from where they were sitting on the couch.

"Close your eyes Shika," A voice said and Shikamaru frowned, he shut the door behind him and shut his eyes.

"They're closed so do you want to tell me what this is about?" Shikamaru drawled lazily. A heavy material covered his eyes and he opened them, all he could see was a dark purple fabric.

'A blindfold?' he thought.

"Neji?" Shikamaru's voice held a slight urgency and Neji grabbed his hand, he pressed his lips to the cold flesh and Shikamaru relaxed.

"Don't worry you lazy Nara, it's me," Neji soothed and Shikamaru pulled his lover's body against his. The hands ran over the feminine curves and wide hips and….

The brunette froze but Neji ignored him, pressing urgent kisses to his jaw and neck.

"Neji? T-Tonight?" Shikamaru stammered and he felt the Hyuuga nod against his skin. Pale hands unzipped his vest and started tugging at the navy shirt.

"Okay but why am I blindfolded?" Shikamaru questioned. His torso was bare and Neji pulled the tie out of his hair.

"I'm a female right now,"

"I noticed," Shikamaru smirked and he could feel the famous Hyuuga glare on him, his body broke out in goosebumps.

"Iruka-sensei said I shouldn't worry about you changing your mind but I want you to want me and not a woman,"

"…..?"

"You're stupid for a genius," Neji chuckled and Shikamaru sighed.

"I won't change my mind. I want you, the male you and it's troublesome that you become a woman for this part but…." Shikamaru's hands groped Neji's ass and the Hyuuga groaned into his chest.

"I'll endure a female you," He said, he lifted up one hand to touch and blindfold in silent question.

"Okay but don't laugh," Neji took a few steps back and watched Shikamaru tear the blindfold off. Shikamaru blinked and tried to adjust to the low light of the moon. A slender young woman stood in front of the window and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, for a moment he thought Hinata might have been playing a trick on him. She had long black hair pinned back into a high ponytail and a familiar curse mark across her forehead. She was dressed in a simple black kimono and her feminine face was obviously anxious about Shikamaru's reaction.

"You're beautiful," Shikamaru complimented and the pale eyes glared at him.

"Almost as beautiful as you are when you're a male. But not quite," Shikamaru opened his arms and Neji walked slowly towards him.

"Shall we go to bed Shika?" The voice was definitely Neji with only a slight feminine tinge. Shikamaru cupped the pale cheek and kissed his lips, Neji gripped his biceps and Shikamaru forced himself to pull back.

"Yes baby. Let's go to bed," Shikamaru picked her up and Neji held on for dear life, normally he would freak out but he decided to let his boyfriend do what he wanted this once.

* * *

Shikamaru sat up in bed and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, it had been squealing for the past 3 minutes. He looked over at his sleeping lover and stroked his hair, Neji was asleep on his side with one hand pressing against his lower stomach.

'So… wow…. He could be pregnant. We've talked about it before but… it feels strange,' Shikamaru thought. He pecked the pale forehead and Neji grumbled something in his sleep. The Nara looked at his alarm clock and sighed, he had class but he didn't want to leave his lover in bed.

**_Tap tap tap_**

A bored looking pug was scratching at the window and Shikamaru was tempted to ignore him, he and Pakkun didn't get along well. Shikamaru pulled on some boxers but made no move to get up. Pakkun glared and headbutted the window, Neji started to wake up so Shikamaru rushed to open the window.

"Iruka-sensei sends this for your bi…. Boyfriend," Pakkun said, he nodded to a small white jar by his paw and Shikamaru smirked.

"Being a messenger dog?" Shikamaru teased and he reached for the jar, his hand secured around it and Pakkun's jaws secured around his hand with a **crunch!** Shikamaru's sleepy mind waited 3 seconds before he tried to shake the pug off.

"**ITAIIII!**!" Shikamaru screeched but the pug hung onto his hand. Neji pushed himself up on one elbow to scan the room for his lover.

"Shikamaru stop playing with Pakkun," Neji yawned. Shikamaru gaped at his lover while the smug pug was still hanging from his flesh.

"Playing?" Shikamaru said incredulously and Neji shrugged. The dog decided to let go and address the raven.

"Iruka-sensei told me to give you these pills, he said 'It'll help,' or something," Pakkun said. Neji nodded and the dog disappeared out of the window. Shikamaru sat down on the edge of the bed and he felt the soft pads of Neji's fingers brush against his back.

"Pass me the pills," Neji croaked and Shikamaru obeyed him.

"Does it hurt?" Shikamaru questioned but he received no answer, Neji could probably cut off his own arm and not say if it hurts. He watched his naked lover limp to the bathroom and he smiled, it was just like their first time together; awkward and painful. The Nara waited a few moments and Neji emerged freshly showered and wrapped in a white bathrobe.

"Shika," Neji whispered. He walked in front of Shikamaru and the Nara pulled him into his lap.

"Neji," Shikamaru replied.

"Let's keep this a secret…. We don't know if it's worked yet," Neji said practically.

"I agree. It'll be troublesome if our families find out before we've confirmed it," Shikamaru skimmed his knuckles against Neji's cheek and Neji smiled.

"We could be parents," The Hyuuga bit his lip and Shikamaru sighed.

"I know we talked about this and I'm happy this happened but next time warn me beforehand, I feel like I should have got a haircut or something to mark the occasion," Shikamaru grabbed a nearby towel and played with the ends of Neji's bathrobe.

"That's something sappy that Asuma-sensei would do," Neji captured Shikamaru's lips and the younger man hummed into the kiss.

"You're going to be late, I have a day off so I'll be here when you get home," Neji crawled back into bed. Shikamaru growled and went off for a shower, he hated Mondays.

* * *

**- A month later -**

Neji had been waiting outside the Hatake compound for several minutes but there was no sign of Iruka, he knew the Copy-nin wasn't on a mission so he hoped he wasn't interrupting their 'personal' time. A small brown dog with dark rings around his eyes and a kanji on his head nipped the back of his leg. Neji glared down at the dog but the canine didn't seem phased.

"They're in the garden, follow me," Bisuke said and he walked off without looking back, he knew the human would follow. Neji walked along the path and admired the greenery, it had really flourished since the couple had moved in. He was taken to a green clearing with a bench and a small flowered area for the children to play, the twins were no where in sight so Neji assumed they were having their nap. Two figures stood at either side of the clearing in their uniforms, the Hyuuga was about to call out when the pair sprang into action. They clashed in the middle and Kakashi dodged a flurry of kicks from the chunin, he let Iruka continue his offensive attack before he suddenly switched to defence. Kakashi thrust the kunai's in Iruka's direction and the brunette avoided them easily.

Neji was taken aback by the intensity of the battle, it oozed power, anger, passion. It was a dance between two skilled ninjas, the Hyuuga never thought Iruka was a good fighter but he'd only seen the teacher fight when he was pregnant.

'Why isn't he jounin?' Neji wondered. He watched them for a few minutes before Iruka called a time out, he was skilled but he was still no match for the Famous Sharingan Kakashi.

"Neji!" Iruka hurried over to him and smiled widely. Kakashi was by his side in an instant and he wrapped an arm around the chunin's waist. The fight had obviously got the older man's blood pumping and he wanted to retire to bed with his lover while the twins were asleep.

"Why were you fighting? Did Kakashi-sensei do something again?" Neji asked monotonously, his eyes narrowed at the silver haired man.

"No, he didn't do anything. I'm just training, when the twins are old enough I want to go back to teaching so I can't let myself get rusty. Did you need something?" Iruka said and Neji tried to look indifferent.

"I was just wondering if you would stop by later…." Neji trailed off and Iruka smiled knowingly. He turned in Kakashi's arms and whispered something in his ear, the skin not covered by the mask turned pink and the Copy-nin rushed into the house. Iruka turned back to Neji and winked, they knew how to manipulate their men.

"Has this got anything to do with last month?" Iruka asked and Neji nodded.

"I don't want to go to a medic…. In case it didn't work," Neji said carefully.

"I can buy a pregnancy test on the way if you want?" Iruka offered but Neji scoffed.

"There's no need. Could you imagine the rumours?" Neji smirked and Iruka's eyes narrowed. The raven had a point, if rumours of him buying a pregnancy test got to Kakashi then he might think Iruka was cheating.

"But how will…."

"Don't worry I henged into Ino and bought a few,"

"Neji! What about poor Ino?" Iruka laughed and Neji shrugged, Shikamaru could deal with the blonde later.

"I'll be happy to drop by, I remember how scary it was when that one month mark hit. It was hide and seek between Shizune, Temari and myself. I kept hiding because I was too scared to see if it worked and they were determined to find out," Iruka sympathised.

"Shikamaru is coming home at 6 and I want to know before then. He's telling his mother that there is a chance I might be pregnant so…. yeah," Neji turned away to hide his blush, Hyuuga's didn't blush.

"I'll be there at 5:50. Goodbye Neji," Iruka smiled. The man was thankful for the dismissal, he walked away quickly without looking back. Iruka watched him go for a moment before he felt a hungry gaze on him, he finally remembered exactly what was waiting for him inside. The brunette smiled and raced into the house.

* * *

Chocolate eyes blinked.

"Neji?" Iruka asked and the younger man hummed, he was drinking his third bottle of water while Iruka examined the pregnancy tests.

"You said you bought a few tests?" Iruka said seriously and Neji looked over to the corner, Iruka had taken the tests over to a corner to look them over.

"Yes," Neji said between gulps. Iruka turned around with a glare, his arms filled with boxes.

"15 is not a few…. I suddenly understand why you're drinking so much," Iruka smirked. The Hyuuga didn't respond and Iruka rolled his eyes. Iruka walked over to the kitchen drawer and started packing them away.

"Iruka-sensei!" Neji stood up stiffly and the teacher shook his head. He knew his way around the apartment from when Neji babysat.

"One is reliable Neji, keep the others for another day," Iruka dropped one box into Neji's hands. The chunin pushed Neji towards the bathroom, Neji turned to protest but Iruka had his teacher's look on. The hands were on his hips, the eyes stern and the lips pursed.

"Get in there and do it because the more you think about it, the worse it seems," Iruka stated. The raven haired man sighed and shut the door, he didn't want to disobey but he didn't want to do the test.

'I don't want it to be positive but at the same time I do….' Neji thought. He opened the box and pulled out the small stick.

"I've got to do this," Neji said.

* * *

Shikamaru stormed towards his apartment and nearly growled at the various people chatting in his ears, he had told his mother and literally a moment later Hikari, Hanabi, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Sakura and Shikaku had arrived.

"Why didn't you tell me the night you two conceived? I could have got candles or music or something! I should know I'm your mother…" Yoshino ranted and Shikamaru did his best to block her out. He didn't know what the results were so he was reluctant to let people know but his mother had crushed all hopes of keeping it quiet.

"Has he taken the test yet? Is that why Iruka-nii wouldn't take me for ramen?" Naruto chattered. Everyone seemed deep in conversation as they followed the unwilling Nara down the streets.

'What if it's positive? Am I really ready to be a dad?…. I have to be. I am ready…. What about Neji?… What if he changes his mind? What if he hates me?' Shikamaru felt like tearing his hair out.

"Why are you being annoying?" Shikamaru snapped at them all and Lee looked shocked.

"But Shikamaru we're celebrating the beginning of a new life coming into youthful existence! A wondrous sign of peace and harmony!" Lee sang and Shikamaru sighed, his lover had such enthusiastic team mates and he reminded himself to buy earplugs for when Gai-sensei found out.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru yawned. He thundered up the stairs quickly and saw Iruka standing outside the apartment.

"Iruka-sensei is he okay?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto hugged the brunette tightly.

"Go inside Shikamaru," Iruka said cryptically. He opened the door and yet the youngest Nara inside, the others tried to sneak in but Iruka slammed the door.

"Do not go in there," Iruka said evilly and everyone backed away slowly, the chunin was very scary when he wanted to be.

"What's going on?" Yoshino questioned and Iruka shrugged.

"I don't know, he just told me to send in Shikamaru alone when he got here," Iruka said honestly.

* * *

Shikamaru tossed his coat off and threw his forehead protector on the couch, Neji would force him to tidy it later but he didn't care. He walked into the bedroom and over to the bathroom door, he knocked but got no answer.

"Neji ? It's me," Shikamaru said loudly. The door lock clicked and the younger man took a deep breath, he pushed the door open and shut it behind him. Neji was sitting on the counter next to the sink, he was holding something and Shikamaru swallowed.

"Neji," the brunette walked forward and Neji sighed.

"Shika," Neji greeted. Shikamaru put the toilet seat down and perched on the edge. The atmosphere in the small bathroom was tense and filled with anticipation.

"So…." Shikamaru started and Neji rolled his eyes.

"I can't look. The results should be in but I can't look," Neji peered down at the small device, his thumb covered the small window. Shikamaru smiled and reached his arm out, Neji reached out and their fingers brushed and Neji's lip quirked up.

"You can't hold onto it forever baby," Shikamaru stood up and he tugged at Neji's legs.

"I know….. Ne Shika, if this is positive then you'll have to give me another nickname," Neji joked. Shikamaru tugged more instantly and Neji slid off the counter and into his arms. Warm breath fanned across Neji's cheek and he inhaled sharply.

"You're always my baby. This is my baby's baby," Shikamaru sang. He didn't know why but the thought of having a child with Neji made his brain turn to mush, he wanted to sing from the rooftops instead of playing Shogi on top of them.

"You sap," Neji smiled, he hit Shikamaru's chest weakly and licked his lips nervously.

"What if it's bad?" Neji asked and the taller man laughed.

"What result is bad?"

"I don't know…. I could hear everyone outside,"

"Sorry, my mother….."

"I know," Neji pulled back and rested against the counter. Another moment of silence passed and Neji laughed weakly.

"We can't keep putting this off. On 3?" Neji decided and Shikamaru held his hand but made no move to hold him again.

"3," Shikamaru counted.

"2," Neji squeezed his hand.

"1," the couple took a deep breath. Neji removed the digit and looked down at the screen, Shikamaru tried to peek but Neji kept it out of view.

"Neji? Baby?"

"It's…."

"Neji," The stick was thrust into Shikamaru's hands and he looked down at the bright red plus.

"I'm pregnant," Neji said and they stared helplessly at each other. Shikamaru set the test down on the toilet lid and turned back to Neji.

"We're adults," Neji reminded.

"And jounin. Serious ninja," Shikamaru agreed. Neji walked over to the window and shut the blinds while Shikamaru locked the door.

"Getting pregnant is a normal thing," Neji turned around to face Shikamaru.

"An everyday happening," Shikamaru walked towards his lover and they kissed in the middle, tongues tangling and needy hands groping their bodies. They parted and rested their foreheads against each other.

"You locked the door?" Neji rasped, Shikamaru nodded and they broke into matching grins.

"We're going to have a baby…." Neji breathed and they held each other and bounced around excitedly.

"We're going to have a baby! We're going to have a baby!" They sang loudly and they collapsed into laughter. Even they couldn't resist the thrill of a baby, people would never believe the serious and lazy couple would have such childish reactions.

"We're actually doing this," Shikamaru gasped and Neji nodded.

"A baby…. inside me…. God this is weird," Neji said. Shikamaru hugged him and span him around again.

"I feel like I just saw a cloud shaped like a shogi board," Shikamaru explained and Neji rolled his eyes, his grin had faded to a soft smile.

"We have to go out and face that mob," Neji sighed. Shikamaru kissed him leisurely but nothing Shikamaru did was ever rushed. There was a crash as the front door was smashed open and people hammered against the bathroom door.

"Guys are you okay?" Naruto yelled and Neji groaned. He kissed Shikamaru one last time before pulling away, his usual serious mask in place.

The Hyuuga unlocked the door and opened it to the rowdy group of curious yet caring people.

"Neji! Well?" Hikari asked and Shikamaru snorted.

"He's pregnant," Shikamaru said simply and everyone erupted into cheers of congratulations and shaking hands and hugs.

* * *

**-6 months later -**

Neji bent over and tried to lift the box, he strained and straightened up with a huff. The apartment was full of boxes containing baby things and it was annoying. He liked his home to be clean and neat but his aunt and Yoshino had been sending things over.

"Don't lift those baby," Shikamaru said from behind his scroll, he was lounging on the couch while Neji continued to get frustrated at the 'box' war.

"I'm just moving them out the way so we don't trip,"

"We're ninja,"

"I want a clean apartment for when the baby is born,"

"We have 2 months before that happens so come sit down and… snuggle or something," Shikamaru unravelled the parchment so he could continue reading. A sharp pain hit his neck and he looked over to see the Byakugan directed at him.

"Baby…."

"Oh forget it! Let's just wallow in our own filth, do you want me to admit it Shika? Even though I'm a ninja this protuberance is affecting my balance and strength! So I am tripping over things and…" Neji finished with a sigh, he rubbed the basketball sized growth and tried to calm the kicking. Shikamaru stood up and walked over to his pregnant lover, he didn't know it was affecting the Hyuuga so much.

"I'll clean up okay? Go sit down," Shikamaru guided him around the boxes and over to the couch, the raven sat down and put his feet up.

"Why do they kept sending things?" Neji questioned and Shikamaru kicked the boxes over to a corner, out of the way.

"You know why. Hikari wants us to move into the Hyuuga compound for the pregnancy and Mother wants us in the Nara compound. They won't accept that we're doing this on our own," Shikamaru piled the boxes up and Neji sighed.

"I don't want to go back to my place. I've made up with uncle Hiashi but the others still look down on me for being unwed…. Idiots," Neji moved his legs to let Shikamaru sit down and rested his feet on his lap.

"And we are not moving to my place, my mother is a troublesome woman and it'll just stress both of us out….. Are they still going out about that?" Shikamaru stroked the swollen ankles and Neji nodded.

"Yeah me and my 'bastard' child," Neji said bitterly. Shikamaru frowned deeply, his child wasn't a bastard.

"I'm going out later," Neji said and the Nara hummed.

"With your ankles?" Shikamaru smirked and Neji rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to the cafe with Uchiha so it isn't too far," Neji said.

"Do you wa…." Shikamaru started but Neji kicked him.

"No I don't want you to come. I need my space," Neji stuck his nose in the air and Shikamaru continued to massage the ankles.

"Ok. Rest and I'll wake you up when Sasuke arrives," Shikamaru watched Neji's head drop back onto the arm of the couch and his breathing started to even out. The silence stretched out and Shikamaru was deep in thought.

"Neji?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's get married," Shikamaru said and the head shot up. The younger man had to resist 'awwing' at the cute confused face his lover made.

"What?"

"Marriage baby,"

"Marriage?" Neji repeated sleepily.

"Yeah,"

"Why?" Neji asked, he didn't want Shikamaru feeling he was forced into it.

"Why not?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"…. If I say yes will you let me sleep?" Neji yawned, he'd picked up some habits from his boyfriend (not that he would admit it).

"Sure,"

"Ok. Let's get married," Neji's head dropped back and Shikamaru kissed the pale ankle.

* * *

Hikari helped wrap Neji's body in a ivory kimono while Hinata worked on his hair, the man was glaring at the full length mirror while the women fussed. Hanabi was studying a scroll in the corner and trying not to get ink on her purple kimono. Hikari wore peach while Hinata wore a pale mint green.

"Don't glare Neji," Hikari warned and he pouted.

"When he said 'let's get married' I didn't expect it to be while I was still pregnant," Neji gritted out and Hinata laughed.

"Shikamaru can work well when he can be bothered. He's done a good job, planning a wedding in one month," Hinata praised and Neji nodded. He knew Shikamaru was a genius and he'd exhausted himself trying to get everything ready.

"I'm not a woman," Neji glared and Hikari rolled her eyes.

"We've been through this. One partner must wear a light colour while the other wears a dark, they counter each other. Yin and Yang," She said wisely. She tied the golden obi around his swollen stomach and brushed any dust off. He wore a long ivory kimono with a long train, a gold obi, with golden flames embroidered at the bottom of the kimono and the sleeves. A yin-yang symbol was stitched onto the middle of the obi, a protection sign for the baby.

"Where's my best men?" Neji asked suddenly and the door swung open. Sasuke and Lee walked in wearing deep blue kimonos with red flames sewn on, the bright eyed chunin was talking animatedly at the raven who looked like he was about to release his chidori.

"Wow Neji you're youthful flame is burning bright and we are honoured to bathe in it's light," Lee announced.

"He's been spouting things like that all morning," Sasuke whispered but Lee was too busy embracing a startled looking Hanabi.

"I admire your endurance Uchiha," Neji smirked and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata was brushing his loose hair but Neji insisted on wearing his usual style. .

"Will you help me Sasuke?" Hinata asked, Sasuke ignored Neji's glare and nodded. They undid the forehead protector and replaced it with a gold silk cloth.

"There! All done," Hinata pulled back and Sasuke smirked.

"Not bad," Sasuke complimented. Neji smirked back at him before turning to the others.

"What do you think?" Neji said and the girls and Lee dissolved into coos of admiration.

"Your uncle and Gai-san will be in to walk you down the aisle in a moment, how are you both feeling?" Hikari said to Neji's stomach. The man rubbed his silk covered stomach with a small smile because he knew they were both okay.

"We're good," Neji nodded.

"Don't forget the signal Neji, if you're uncomfortable then we'll speed up the ceremony," Hikari smiled.

* * *

Hiashi straightened his navy kimono and looked disapprovingly at the other man. He and the 'bride' had patched things up but Neji still insisted on having two men walk him down the aisle in case his ankles gave out. He hadn't expected to share his nephew with his jounin sensei.

Gai was wearing a bright green kimono with the front of his hair gelled up like Elvis. He was bouncing happily while he waited for Neji.

"Why did you wear green?" Hiashi questioned.

"I like green. It is the colour of youth! Growth! Prosperity!" Gai chanted but he was interrupted by the side door opening. Sasuke, Hanabi and Lee walked in with Neji and Gai gasped, manly tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You look wonderful oh student of mine! Both of you do!" Gai embraced Lee, he knew better then to embrace Neji, pregnant or not. Hiashi nodded approvingly at his daughter and nephew, Neji and Hanabi bowed their heads respectfully.

The music started playing and they took their positions, the large doors opened and the best men walked out first with Hanabi throwing flowers behind them. The room was filled with guests and the Hokage stood at the altar in her robes.

Hiashi took Neji's left arm while Gai took his right and the youngest man breathed deeply.

'This is it,' Neji thought.

* * *

Shikamaru fidgeted and he could feel his mother's scolding gaze on him, he was nervous and he knew it. Shikaku, Chouji and Asuma stood beside him with understanding looks, two of them were married and Chouji was engaged to Ayame so they were sympathetic.

'Maybe this was a bad idea…. We should have waited until after the baby was born when he was less stressed and….' Shikamaru's thoughts were cut short when the music echoed through the hall and everyone turned around in their seats.

Lee and Sasuke walked down the red carpet smoothly, they stood to the left and waited for Hanabi to finish her duties.

"A shame Sabaku couldn't make it," Sasuke whispered to Lee and the chunin agreed. The Kazakage was busy with Suna politics and was furious about missing Neji's wedding but the Elders had him pinned.

Then the music lessened and Shikamaru dared a glance up the aisle, his breath hitched at the sight.

Walking between two seriously different men was a raven haired angel with ivory eyes, the kimono was flattering and accentuated his condition beautifully. His skin glowed ethereal and when his soft lips morphed into a small smile, Shikamaru couldn't help but return it. His posture and stride was strong and proud and most definitely male, it amazed the Nara how beautiful a man could be.

'I don't look half as good as him,' He thought but that's not what Neji thought.

The Hyuuga's knees went weak at the sight of his fiance, his tall body dressed in a jet black kimono with the same golden accents without the headband. His brown hair was pulled back into it's usual ponytail but he wore two diamond studs in his ears. That roguish yet lazy grin on his face.

In no time the distance between them shortened and Tsunade cleared her throat to snap them out of their own little world.

"Who gives this man?" She said and Gai released Neji's arm to strike a pose.

"MAITO GAI!" He yelled and people broke into a mix of laughter and shaking their heads at the man's antics. The mighty beast turned back to the Hyuugas who were glaring at him although Neji's was half hearted; he knew how his teacher was. Gai grabbed Neji's hand and placed it in one of Shikamaru's. Neji nodded and watched his sensei return to stand behind Lee, he turned to his uncle and saw he was struggling.

"Uncle," Neji whispered and the pale eyes turned to him.

"Hyuuga Hiashi," The man announced and he gave the other hand to Shikamaru. As he turned to stand next to Gai he heard Neji murmur something; "Thank you,".

The ceremony was the easy part, then there was photos, gifts, cutting the cake and being whirled around the dance floor by an enthusiastic husband so by the time speeches came around… everyone forgave Neji for having a quick nap.

Shikamaru pet his new husband's hair as he scanned the dancefloor. His mother and father were dancing alongside Hikari and Hiashi, his team mates and friends were scattered around and he could see Iruka and Kurenai fussing over Koujaku, Amaya and Haruki in a corner.

"I'm going for a cigarette baby," he whispered in the semi-conscious raven's ear, Neji hummed and woke up properly; determined to eat some cake.

"Okay," Neji confirmed, Hinata dropped into Shikamaru's seat and started talking at him but Neji didn't mind. The brunette walked around the edge of the room, he passed Naruto and Sasuke who were whispering by a food table and over to the double glass doors. He could see Asuma, Izumo, Kotetsu and Kakashi talking outside while Asuma smoked and he laughed, he opened the door to join them.

Sasuke glared at his boyfriend but the blonde didn't turn off his puppy dog look.

"I said no," Sasuke snarled.

"Why not?" Naruto pouted but the raven was immune to his looks.

"I am the last Uchiha and I won't change my name," Sasuke said finally.

"I'm the last Uzumaki! I can't change my name either," Naruto said loudly.

"So no marriage, deal?" Sasuke bargained.

"But I want to get married. Not now but maybe in a few years? Just think about it Sasuke," Naruto said.

"I'll think but it's not going to change," Sasuke sneered.

"You'd marry me if I was Hokage," Naruto huffed, he took a sip of the champagne and Sasuke formulated a plan.

"Who said you're going to be Hokage? Maybe I'll go up for Hokage," He said airily. A red/blue mixed glare was shot at him but he wasn't phased. Kyuubi was a part of their relationship too so he wasn't scared.

"You wouldn't dare!" The lower voice growled.

"Why not? Unless you're scared I'll beat you," Sasuke smirked and Kyuubi retreated, leaving a determined Naruto in his place.

"No way teme! I'll be Hokage first," Naruto scoffed a noodle sandwich and Sasuke tossed his head.

"Doubt it," The Uchiha sang.

"Fine if I become Hokage then you have to marry me and take my name," Naruto said suddenly and his boyfriend paled, Sasuke hadn't anticipated that.

'I've already got a bet running with Hyuuga…. Why not? I can win two bets at once,' Sasuke thought.

"Unless you're scared?" Naruto threw his words back at him and Sasuke growled.

"I'm not scared. If I become Hokage then you'll marry me and take my name," Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto shook it quickly. They didn't let go as they glared at each other, rivals first and lovers later.

* * *

"I love you," Shikamaru smiled. He rocked his newborn daughter gently while the medics cleaned up his husband. Once Neji was semi-respectable the pair were ushered in to see the tired raven.

Shikamaru thought he would never be happy to see Neji in a hospital bed after Hiashi's attack but even after a 7 hour labour Neji had a glow about him. The half lidded white eyes turned to Shikamaru and his bloodless arms reached out for the yellow bundle.

"Here we are," Shikamaru handed her over and watched Neji taking in every detail of her. She had dark brown hair plastered to her small head and her white/lilac eyes blinked up at her mother.

"She's beautiful," Neji panted and Shikamaru hummed in agreement.

"So are you,"

"Shut up. Have you shown her to everyone else?"

"No, I wanted you to hold her before them," Shikamaru brushed a hair out of Neji's face.

"Thank you," Neji said honestly.

"Are you picking up any names yet? I'm too tired to think," Shikamaru said, stretching his arms above his head.

"_You're _too tired? Lazy Nara….. I have a name," Neji's fingers caressed her chubby cheek.

"Nyoko," The eyes lit up and Shikamaru waved a finger in her view, the little eyes followed it curiously.

"Nara Nyoko," Shikamaru said proudly.

"Hm…. Go show everyone our daughter, rub it in Uchiha's face," Neji smirked.

"Evil… I like it," Shikamaru took the baby and kissed his tired husband "and I love you Neji,"

"I love you Shikamaru," Neji's eyes drifted shut and Shikamaru left him to rest.

* * *

Charlotte: Awww flufffffyyyyy! But prepare for the Dum dum duuuuuuuuuuummm! Drama next chapter!

Jenny: HYyyypppeerrr!

Charlotte: This is why I don't let you drink cherryade! You go mad...

Jenny: Marrrsshshhhhmallllloowwwwww

Charlotte: **Sigh** Time for the review element!

So what did you think? Drop us a review!

**Review question: New Year passed recently so what do you think when you hear "New Year!"**

**Charlotte: I think of a clock lol**

**Jenny: I think booze**

Charlotte: **Facepalms** You don't change ;)

Thanks for reading!


	40. Omake 2 LeeGaa

Charlotte: Wow a long dramatic one and sorry if there are mistakes but it's late and I'm half asleep.

Jenny: I'm not xD

Charlotte: Ah yes, Jenny has gone mad on Icons

Jenny: I am now the icon guru~

Disclaimer: We don't own it... no seriously we don't. We aren't a genius japanese man in disguise!

Charlotte: So here we go - Warnings - Mentions of sexual things but they're vague. LEE/GAA, Kaka/iru, Shika/Neji

This should be your second last omake... just a Naru/Sasu one left

Jenny: And stay tuned for my guru icon/saying at the end!

* * *

**Omake 2**

Gaara looked at the collection of men and women that stood around his desk, his seafoam eyes were fixed in a glare and his fists were balled. It was times like these when Gaara wished the Elders didn't hold more power then the Kazekage. Temari was able to dodge her assumed marriage because a few Elders were on her side as well but everyone thought this decision was for the best…. Everyone but Gaara.

"Marriage? Absolutely not," Gaara said monotonously.

"The Kazekages generally come from the same family and it shows a stable front if the leader of Suna is married," an old man said.

"The other Kages aren't married. Why am I expected to?" Gaara asked loudly.

"You're setting an example. You need an heir! You've been 20 for 3 months," An small woman said. Sand started to gather around the redhead but the Elders didn't flinch.

"And if I refuse?" Gaara challenged, a slimy character smiled mockingly.

"You can't refuse, all the elders have decided that marriage will be good for you and Suna," He said condescendingly, Sand arms whirled around the Kage.

"I didn't know they let Jinchuriki breed," Gaara said snidely, the sand gathering quicker and the Elders started to sweat. They knew Gaara's demon was a sore spot and they had to handle the situation delicately.

"You're the Kazekage, regardless of Jinchuriki your bloodline is a strong one. By the end of this month you will be married," The head Elder said firmly. The group left the room just as a sand spike ploughed through the door. Gaara tapped his fingers against the desk and bit his lip, he mind wandered to his lover.

'They sound serious. There must be a way around this, I'm not waiting here to be bound to some squealing woman,' Gaara planned.

* * *

"So…. You're on holiday Kazekage-sama?" Tsunade smirked and the redhead glared.

"No, I wanted to oversee the jounin exams," Gaara said simply, the blonde nodded with a smile.

"This is very suspicious but I doubt you'll tell me your real reason for being here," Tsunade said, Gaara remained silent.

"I'll have you housed in a guest house in the district estate, your anbu will have rooms as well," Tsunade said officially.

"I have no anbu with me Hokage-sama," Gaara said, he smirked when she looked shocked.

"This is very interesting, the exams will start tomorrow and I'll send some ninja to fetch you in the morning," Tsunade said, Gaara nodded and moved to the door.

"Kazekage-sama?" Tsunade called and Gaara looked over his shoulder at her.

"This better not endanger Konoha," She said.

"I wouldn't endanger Konohagakure," Gaara said vaguely and with that he left the office.

* * *

Gaara wore his normal clothes but he was still stood out, a few groups of girls whispered and swooned as the redhead walked past them. Gaara quickened his pace, he didn't want unnecessary attention.

"GAARA!" Someone yelled gleefully and the Kage turned around with an indifferent look. A large body latched onto his and luckily he managed to stay upright, he patted the man hugging him awkwardly.

"Naruto," Gaara greeted. Sasuke walked into view and smirked when he saw the pair of Jinchuriki, part of him was jealous but knowing the redhead preferred men with bushier brows made him feel more secure.

"Sabaku," Sasuke said coldly and Gaara mimicked the look.

"Uchiha," Gaara responded. Naruto watched for the usual spark of hatred but it was gone, he didn't understand what was going on but he didn't want to.

"We heard you were in town, you're here for the jounin exams right? It's gonna be so cool! But I should be in it! I'm jounin material," Naruto complained, Gaara pushed the blonde off him and ruffled his hair.

"But your just a genin Naruto," Gaara teased and Naruto flushed red.

"Fight me! I'll show you who's the genin! It's just a rank, I can kick your ass Gaara!" Naruto announced.

"Later Naruto, I'll prove I'm better in the morning," Gaara said. The redhead started to walk away when a scent caught his attention, he looked at the raven and reached a hand out. Sasuke flinched as Gaara's fingers brushed the high neck on his jumper, Naruto growled warningly and the redhead's eyes flashed black.

'He's mated so why aren't we?' Shukaku asked Gaara, Sharingan appeared in Sasuke's eyes and the demon chuckled. The green returned to Gaara's eyes and he retreated quickly, Naruto watched his friend sadly.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" Naruto said carefully.

"I'm fine," Gaara said.

"That's bullshit. You usually control Shukaku too well to let it slip," Naruto yelled, a few people passing by picked up their pace.

"Naruto, I'm not meant to be here so could you shut up before the Elders find me!" Gaara hissed. Naruto's look resembled a confused puppy and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Dobe, go see Iruka-sensei. We'll be along after," Sasuke said, Naruto opened his mouth to argue but Sasuke tapped his mate mark. The blonde looked between the two men, he gave a wave and ran off to tell Iruka that Gaara was here.

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's wrist and started pulling the Kage behind him.

"What do you think you're doing Uchiha?" Gaara growled.

"We're going somewhere quiet," Sasuke said cryptically, he bit into his thumb and a sleek silver snake appeared.

"Find Hyuuga, tell him to meet us in our usual place," Sasuke said coldly, the snake disappeared and Gaara frowned.

"Hyuuga?" Gaara was pulled down a back street and Sasuke dropped his wrist.

"Will you hurry up? If anyone sees me doing something nice for you then I'll kill you painfully," Sasuke snarled, Gaara smirked and stuck his nose in the air.

"I don't have to hurry anywhere," Gaara said curtly. Sasuke turned away with his own smirk.

"Fine it's your choice. Follow me or don't follow me, either way I'm meeting up with Hyuuga for coffee and cake," Sasuke said running off. Gaara glared at the space where the Uchiha had stood, he was peckish and curious about why the raven seemed to be making more of an effort with him. Gaara ran after the Uchiha and found him and Neji sitting at a table in a desolate cafe. Gaara nodded approvingly, it was the kind of place he would hang out. He dropped into the seat next to Neji and Neji gave a brief wave.

"Kazekage-sama," Neji greeted and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Neji I'm not wearing my robes now," Gaara said, Neji sipped at his coffee before answering.

"Of course, I did notice Gaara," Neji said playfully, Sasuke watched the exchange with interest, he didn't know the pair were close.

"How is Nyoko?" Gaara asked and Neji smiled.

"She's fine. Spending time with her father but no doubt they'll both be asleep when I get back or he will have pawned her off on Grandma Yoshino," Neji rolled his eyes.

"So you did decide to follow?" Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Only for the cake," Gaara said smugly. Deciding Gaara was more likely to open up to Neji, Sasuke stood up.

"Do you want anything Sabaku?" Sasuke asked and the man nodded, he gave Sasuke his order and the youngest man left the pair alone.

* * *

Sasuke sat down with a tray and pushed it to the middle of the table, ivory eyes looked at the Uchiha as Sasuke picked up his coffee.

"I don't need to know so unless you have Sabaku's approval don't tell me," Sasuke said honourably.

"Although you were a rogue-ninja…. You are now loyal to Konoha and Naruto's mate, it is hardly a secret that I turned 20 a few months ago," Gaara stopped and Neji noticed the Uchiha's almost unnoticeable confusion.

"In Suna 20 is a sacred number and important people are to be married by that age. I'm surprised that you're even here Gaara, I would have thought the Elders would have held you down and forced you to marry," Neji stirred his drink and Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"That's why you're here isn't it?" Sasuke said. Gaara nodded and ran a hand through his red hair, his fingers pressing against the kanji on his head.

"Running away? That's not like you," Neji nudged him.

"I don't have a choice anymore. I could be stripped of my title and imprisoned as a Jinchuriki," Gaara said quietly.

"They can't do that can they?" Sasuke asked Neji and the Hyuuga nodded solemnly.

"If it's unanimous…" Neji started.

"And it is…." Gaara droned.

"… then they have the power to command the Kazekage," Neji finished. They sat in silence and enjoyed their breakfast, trying to ignore the fangirls that were swooning and drooling at the sight of some of the hottest men in the continent eating together.

"How are you going to resolve this?" Sasuke said strongly, they didn't like how weak the proud Kazekage looked. His shoulders slumped and his head was bowed low.

"There's only one thing to do. I can't hide in Konoha forever, I must return to Suna eventually," Gaara mumbled.

* * *

Naruto found Lee unsurprisingly with Gai-sensei, the blonde watched them striking various poses while Tenten rolled her eyes and filed her nails. Naruto cleared his throat and Lee lit up at the sight of his friend.

"Naruto!" Lee shouted, they raced towards each other and high fived when they met in the middle.

"Hey guys!"

"Naruto! Is something wrong with my eternal rival or his eternal….." Tenten slapped a hand over Gai's loud mouth, if she heard him call Iruka-sensei 'his eternal rival's eternal beloved' once more then she'd knock her teacher out.

"Nothing's wrong I just thought because Lee is the Suna representative…." Lee raised a bushy brow and Naruto grinned.

"He should know that Gaara is here!" Naruto cheered. Lee blinked a few times and pulled out a small notebook from behind his back, he flicked through the pages and shook his head.

"Impossible. He isn't due for a visit to Konoha for another month and he previously declined overseeing the jounin exams," Lee said seriously. Naruto scratched the back of his head with a laugh.

"Maybe he changed his mind? I thought you'd be happier?" Naruto said teasingly. Lee glared which made Gai and Tenten shared a confused look.

"I am. It means I can catch up with any… uh… developments in Suna," Lee lied.

"You can do that later my youthful student! Kazekage-sama will be busy with important deliberations so let us train and inspire him with our strength and dedication!" Gai announced, Lee looked slightly annoyed but he couldn't deny his favourite teacher or the chance to train. Naruto escaped with Tenten who was complaining about having earache so they could find Iruka.

* * *

Iruka dismissed his rowdy class for lunch and cleaned up the classroom quickly, he set up their next task on the desk and locked the door as he left. He didn't want a mini Naruto or Konohamaru coming in to tamper with the equipment.

He met Suzume in the hallway, she rocked back and forward on her heels as she waited for her fellow chunin.

"Iruka-sensei," She smiled and she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Hello Suzume-sensei, you going to the nursery?" Iruka asked and she nodded eagerly. There was a small section at the back of the academy that was specifically for babies and toddlers. They walked along the corridor and reached the large door, the sounds of giggling children could be heard from inside.

"How is your baby?" Iruka asked politely.

"She's fine, Ebisu isn't though. Lack of sleep," She opened the door and let Iruka walk in first.

"I remember that eventually he'll learn to run on absolutely no energy," Iruka scanned around the room and spotted his targets. A small girl, brunette pigtails on the top of her head and wearing a red pinafore dress with matching shoes. She was determined to get the square shaped peg in the circle hole while a small silver haired boy frowned at her. He knew she was doing it wrong but she wouldn't listen to reason so he sat there and sulked, his hands scrunched in his blue trousers and part of his purple t-shirt.

Iruka tiptoed forward with his arms outstretched, he scooped the toddler into his arms and she laughed happily.

"Amaya," Iruka sang and he felt her cuddle into him.

"Mommy," The child sang back. Iruka looked down and saw the boy had attached himself to his leg, large brown eyes stared up at him.

"Haruki," Iruka smiled and the tiny silver haired boy broke into a very Naruto-like grin.

"Mommy," Haruki raised his arms and Iruka knelt down while still holding onto his daughter. He lifted Haru up with his other arm and stood up with an exaggerated groan.

"You two are getting too big for me to be lifting you up," Iruka teased, the kids whined in unison and Iruka started tickling them.

"Don't rile them up Iruka-sensei because I have to deal with them after lunch," Ino scolded from the desk.

"You're on nursery duty today Ino?" Iruka stopped his torture and turned to the blonde girl.

"Hai, I'm on all week," Ino replied. Iruka walked out with the twins waving over his shoulder at their teacher. Iruka tried to focus all his attentions on his beautiful children, the temptation to think about Kakashi was very strong. The jounin had left on a mission 2 weeks ago but he would return soon. Amaya pinched Iruka's cheek and pulled on it.

"Ouchie! Don't do that Amaya-chan," Iruka said but the playful girl continued, her older brother decided it was too funny and started pinching the other cheek.

"No," Amaya stuck her tongue out. It was her current favourite word that she'd copied from her brother.

"No," Haruki smiled.

"Haru don't," Iruka lisped and they continued to laugh. Iruka shook his head and their hands fell away, instead of going for his hair like usual they grabbed onto his forehead protector. Iruka sucked on the inside of his cheeks to stop the pain, they were definitely Hatakes.

"Ah ah! No, let go or I'll make you walk," Iruka said firmly. They pouted and curled their arms around their mother's neck, getting ready for a nap. Their breaths slowed against Iruka's neck and he resisted the urge to sigh, they were little devils but Kurenai had warned him about the terrible twos stage.

"Iruka-nii!" Naruto yelled and the twins jolted against the chunin's skin.

"Shhh they were just fal….."

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Two cries were heard and Naruto rushed forward with an apologetic look. Iruka bounced them and Naruto pulled faces to make them laugh, Haruki started to calm down.

"Shh Shh Amaya. Do you want to go to uncle Naruto?" Iruka bribed, the little girl loved playing with her uncle. The Kyuubi container opened his arms but Amaya wouldn't budge.

"No!" She cried. Naruto wiped her tears but she tried to bat his hand away from her face.

"Okay," Iruka sighed "Haruki can play with Uncle Naruto,". The blue/grey eyes narrowed and Amaya stopped crying instantly, she didn't like sharing.

"No!" Amaya reached her arms out for Naruto and the blonde accepted her with a chuckle.

"Who's my favourite girl?"

"Me! Me!" Amaya chanted. Haruki pouted and Iruka kissed his forehead sweetly, he used his free arm to hug the child properly.

"You can play with mommy," Iruka whispered, Haruki nodded and tried to copy the gesture but his kips couldn't reach the forehead protector.

"Let's go for ramen!" Naruto cheered, he ran off with Amaya squealing happily. Iruka rolled his eyes and followed after them.

"What's your hurry Naruto? Be careful with her she isn't a doll!" Iruka sped up.

"Gaara is here!" Naruto shouted back.

"GaaGaa!" The twins echoed and Iruka smiled.

* * *

The Kazekage lounged on the roof of a random building, the evening sun was covered by clouds so he didn't need to worry about waking up with sunburn. He knew running away from his problems wouldn't solve them and that leaving Suna without a leader was a childish and reckless thing to do.

'It's unfair. I'm not a child anymore and yet they expect me to roll over and marry some annoying woman who would only be there for my looks and position? If I refuse I'll get locked away again….' Someone cleared their throat, Gaara opened his eyes lazily and sat up.

"Kazekage-sama," Lee greeted officially. Gaara hid a smile and nodded, he made a few handsignals and a shield of sand grew around them to block them from outside eyes. Lee fell to his knees and embraced his lover, showering him ardent kisses. A feeling of warmth and belonging swelled inside Gaara and his pale arms wrapped around Lee's green clad back. For a moment he almost forgot about the horrible decision he had to make…. Almost.

"Lee-san," Gaara whispered and the jounin froze, Gaara was never that formal when they were truly alone with each other.

"What's the matter Gaa-chan?" Lee tried to pull back but Gaara's strong grip on his back stopped him.

"Nothing," Gaara said he captured Lee's lips and kissed him passionately, fingers trailing up his back to snarl in the black hair. Lee shifted and tried to push the redhead away, he knew something was seriously wrong. He nearly succeeded in retreating when the seafoam green eyes stared up at him in distress, the smaller hands clenched around Lee's upper arms and he pressed a chaste kiss to Lee's lips.

"Please," Gaara breathed. Lee didn't understand it but he knew his Gaara was hurting, in the 3 years that they'd been together Lee had never seen him look so vulnerable. He kissed him hungrily and lowered Gaara onto the roof tiles, the Jinchuriki ignored them digging into his back as he responded to each loving kiss.

'You've always wanted me, needed me, been proud of me….' Gaara stopped kissing Lee and just stared up at the ceiling of the sand dome, the youthful man nipped down the pale neck in an attempt to soothe his love.

'You've always been so proud of my achievements, my reputation and my desire to move forward and make decisions that are uninfluenced by emotions that could cloud my judgement,' Gaara thought. A hand brushed his kanji and slipped down a porcelain cheek.

"Gaa-chan," Lee said affectionately but the redhead seemed to be in a world of his own.

'If I am locked up I will be disgraced, dishonoured and that pride in me….' Gaara swallowed.

"...will be gone," Gaara rasped. Lee linked their fingers together and stared down at his spooked boyfriend.

"What will be gone? Gaa-chan has something happened?" Lee worried.

'If I marry one of the women back in Suna then I'll keep the admiration you have for me, you'll be happy that I'm settling down and not going off the rails. You'll make some youthful excuse about honouring someone else with my company and tell me how lucky they are to be with someone like me,' Gaara thought.

"Is Temari okay? Kankuro? The Elders?" Lee panicked.

'But whatever I choose….' Gaara stared up at his boyfriend, his heart wrenching and wailing in agony.

'…. I lose you,' Gaara smiled and cupped Lee's cheek.

"Gaara are you okay?" Lee covered the Kazekage's hand with his own and Gaara nodded, his mask back in place.

"Of course," Gaara said in a flat tone.

* * *

Gaara watched as Haruki waddle towards him, tiny fingers outstretched innocently at the redhead. He leaned forward and picked the toddler up, Gaara looked indifferently at the child before he passed him over to the raven on his left.

Neji shook his head and tucked the crown of silver under his chin, fingers wiggled playfully and Haruki latched onto one of them. It made Neji miss his little girl but Shikamaru insisted that Yoshino babysat so Neji could have some time without babies. He had trained for most of the day but the lure of babies was too much for the Hyuuga to ignore.

They had all finished the dinner that Iruka had made them and the chunin was washing up the dishes.

"Is Kakashi-sensei still away?" Neji asked and Iruka hummed dejectedly.

"At least he'll be back for your birthday Iruka-sensei," Gaara pointed out. Iruka smiled and dried his hands on a dishtowel.

"If I'm lucky, Kakashi is always late," Iruka joked.

"Daddy!" Amaya giggled from the floor, she recognised Kakashi's name. She pushed the ball away and Naruto raced after it and rolled it back.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Iruka wandered over to the front door and opened it, Tsunade walked in with a stony look. She bowed to Iruka and entered the living room, her brown eyes scanning the room for her fellow kage.

"Kazekage-sama," Tsunade glared. As if sensing danger the twins started to whimper, Iruka lifted Amaya off the floor and Neji stood up with Haruki.

"We'll leave you to it," Neji said. The nursery door shut with a resounding click and Gaara turned to the Hokage with a bored look. Naruto sat crossed legged on the floor with a curious expression, the Kages had forgotten he was there.

"Your Elders have contacted me and they say you left without permission," Tsunade growled.

"And if I did?"

"Then I demand an explanation!"

"I feel no need to supply one, I'm returning to Suna in the morning,"

"What? But we haven't fought yet and I wanted to show y…." Naruto exclaimed but Tsunade raised a hand to silence him.

"I still want…"

"I know this is unorthodox but don't ask me for an explanation," Gaara said softly. Tsunade looked at him and sighed, she couldn't understand the man but she wasn't sure that she wanted to.

"Fine but I want answers if you're still here tomorrow afternoon, no exceptions Kazekage-sama," Tsunade said. The door shut and Naruto tugged on Gaara's sleeve, green met blue and Naruto frowned.

"Why do I think you're making a mistake…. I don't know what's happening but you should reconsider," Naruto said wisely. Gaara pried Naruto off him and walked towards the front door.

"You're very perceptive but I never make a decision without thinking about it from every angle. Tell Iruka-sensei I enjoyed dinner and seeing the twins," Gaara opened the door and Naruto hummed.

"I can see your heartbreaking," Naruto whispered.

* * *

The dark night sky was very different in Konoha, it was cold with rarely any stars visible but that was because of all the lights that illuminated late night Konoha. For safety or so Tsunade had said but Gaara could see her true thoughts. Some shinobi relished the chance to take a break from their duties but most of them stayed in Konoha and caused trouble. Bored ninja are unintentionally destructive ninja. So she hid the stars so they would have to get out the village to see them, to have their break.

"Kazekage-sama," A low voice shouted, Gaara opened the window of his guest house and looked out.

"Yes?" Gaara called down to the anbu. The leaf anbu pointed at the tall green man beside him.

"Konoha's representative is here to discuss village matters, shall he be allowed?" The anbu bowed. Gaara stared down at Lee and suppressed a shudder, his eyes taking in every detail of his lover.

"Indeed. Leave us to confer alone, you and your team are to return at dawn," Gaara ordered. 4 more anbu appeared from nowhere and bowed in sync before disappearing again.

"The door is open…. Lock it behind you," Gaara shut the window and waited for Lee to find his bedroom.

It was a simple room with minimalist fixtures but that suited Gaara well, there were more extravagant rooms but they were all too fussy. On the back wall was king sized bed, draped in gold blankets and Gaara debated on stripping the top sheet off to avoid unnecessary mess but the door opened before he could do anything.

Lee squinted as he entered the room, it was dark and only lit by a dozen candles that stood along the shelf. Once his eyes adjusted to the glow of the flames he was able to make out his lover's form by the window.

"Come in," Gaara said, he turned and drew the curtains. He felt hands on his hips before he could turn back, warm breath brushed his ear and Gaara sighed.

"I locked both doors and…." A warm finger pressed against Lee's pink lips and Gaara turned out in the jounin's arms. He started to walk the jounin back towards the bed but Lee seemed too distracted to notice.

"Don't talk," Gaara murmured, Lee opened his mouth but the redhead shook his head sternly.

"No matter what…. H-happens… I will always love you Rock Lee," Gaara whispered. The kage fell back onto the bed, dragging Lee with him and sealing his lips to the jounin's.

* * *

The sounds of breathless gasps and panting filled the room as the couple tried to recover from their final bout. It didn't hurt as much when Lee pulled out, the jounin had been visiting Suna at least once a month under fictional political reasons. Gaara could feel the serious albeit exhausted gaze on him, Lee tried to figure out why his boyfriend was acting so weird but the sudden fatigue was dragging him down.

'The candle is working,' Gaara thought. The redhead had lit a small purple candle before their last round together and he knew that Lee had no idea of it's properties. It was a bewitched candle that the Elders used to use on Gaara when he was a child, it was the only thing that sent the insomniac to sleep. Eventually Gaara built an immunity to it's powers but he kept them with him in case he needed to sneak by an enemy.

"This reminds me…." Lee trailed off, his eyelids drooping and Gaara sighed, it was only a matter of time.

"What does it remind you of?" Gaara sounded interested, he didn't want to put up his mask in the last few moments with his boyfriend.

"Of the first time we made love," Lee continued sleepily. Gaara frowned, he remembered the occasion as being quick, they both had so much sexual tension for each other that it wasn't soft or gentle. It was hot, frantic, needy and so animalistic that Shukaku had threatened to make an appearance once or twice and yet…. Gaara's eyes softened. Lee was chivalrous and gallant even when he was consumed with carnal desire. His actions subconsciously alleviating any pain and his whispered words had soothed his mind, soul and his demon.

"What made you remember that?" Gaara stroked the dark hair and watched Lee fighting sleep. The leaf nin clenched his hands in the gold sheets next to Gaara's head.

"You, beautiful and sated laying in the golden sands of Suna. Glow of the sun on you like my…. own personal Sun God. My Apollo, My Ra, My Desert Rose," Lee said, he smiled lazily at the blush on Gaara's pale face and kissed his cheek. Lee's head fell against Gaara's shoulder with a deep breath.

"I love you Lee," The green eyes glazed over with a sheen of moisture and he was glad that Lee couldn't see it. Kages didn't cry, demons didn't cry, ninja didn't cry and Sabaku no Gaara didn't and wouldn't cry.

"I 'ove 'ou Gaara," Lee slurred. The jounin slumped against the bed and began snoring softly, the Kazekage let himself enjoy the safe arms around him for a moment. He licked his finger and extinguished the candle. Sandy arms crawled out from under the bed and snuffed out every flame, they moved through the air until they grabbed the heavy drapes and opened them.

The rays of the morning sun shone through the window and Gaara's heart sunk. He gently lifted Lee's arm off him and slipped out of the bed, his sand pulled over some fresh clothes and he dressed himself. He could sense the anbu outside and he knew he had to leave before the sleeping jounin was jolted awake by them. The Kazekage pulled out a pen and paperpad.

**I'm sorry but I love you too much. You're loyal to Konoha, it's one of the things that attracted me to you, your determination and devotion. I'm the leader of another land and our relationship hardly works as it is. So when I'm waiting at the altar, I'll wish it was you walking down the aisle towards me.**

Gaara shook his head and tore it out, he scrunched it up with a dejected smile and threw it in the paper basket.

'The words I could never say,' Gaara's grip tightened around the pen and he inhaled deeply.

**It's over**,** Forget me.**

'For Suna's sake I have to end it,'

* * *

Temari knocked on the Kazekage's office door and received a cold hum in response, she nudged the door open and peeked around the door. Gaara scribbled loudly at several documents with ill-hidden agitation.

"Did you need something Temari?" Gaara asked indifferently and she sighed sadly.

"You got back from Konoha a week ago and you've been locked up in here ever since," Temari scolded.

"I haven't. I vaguely remember telling the Elders to find me a fiancee and organise my wedding," Gaara said, his entire atmosphere was frosty as a snowstorm in December.

"I know but I don't understand. I thought you ran off to think or to propose to Lee-kun but you suddenly come back and are completely ready to marry some random floozy," The blonde waved her hands around.

"I told the Elders no floozies," Gaara said flatly. Temari slammed her hands down on the desk and threw the papers off the desk.

"Stop joking!" Temari yelled.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Gaara glared. His face was completely devoid of any emotion other then malice.

"Just ask Lee-kun to marry you!"

"Lee is devoted to Konoha and he belongs there. I won't trap him… Marrying this woman is the only answer,"

"Stop behaving like this! You've been so isolated lately! I'm worried that you're regressing back to the way you were as a pre-teen," Temari tried to hold his hand but Gaara snatched his hand away.

"I'm fine," Gaara spat.

"You're not. The wedding is tomorrow and you haven't even met your fiancee. What about Lee-kun?" Temari shouted. Sand started to swirl around the Kazekage and Temari tried not to be intimidated.

"What _about _Lee-kun? I'm getting married tomorrow and I don't want you to mention his name again. Do you understand Temari?" Gaara spat. The sand shot at Temari and she blocked it with her fan, she dashed out the room and slammed the door.

Gaara bent down and picked up some papers, he shuffled them and set them back on the desk. He pulled out a pen and pressed it to the canvas, he was furious to see his hand was trembling.

He had been expecting some kind of reaction to his early morning flit but there were no repercussions. No angry letters from the Hokage, No surprise visits from Naruto or the gang, no nothing!

'Maybe it means Lee is taking it well?' Gaara thought hopefully. He opened his desk drawer and spotted the box of tissues with the small kunai pattern on it, the tissues specifically for Lee's manly tears.

"Lee….." Gaara whispered.

* * *

Gaara smoothed down his white robes and adjusted the wide Kazekage hat on his head, he didn't want to be disturbed before the ceremony. The robe was white and trailed along the floor behind him, it had blue obi and the Sunagakure symbol was printed on the back.

Kankuro sat by the window wearing a Blue robe with the same symbol on the back and a distinct lack of facepaint.

"Nervous?" Kankuro grinned and Gaara shrugged.

"I met my bride this morning," Gaara yawned.

"That's bad luck," Kankuro gasped, he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. He felt naked without the weight on his back.

"My bad luck," Gaara muttered. He tried to fix his hat again but it just wouldn't sit right.

"Huh? She's pretty Gaara, really pretty," Kankuro blushed.

"Then you marry her Kankuro," Gaara snarled, Kankuro rested a hand on his younger brother's shoulder with a comforting rub. He could tell that the redhead was missing his lover.

"She's cold and monotonous and…." Gaara described.

"She sounds like you," Kankuro pointed out.

"I don't want someone like me,"

'I want someone who'll make me laugh, smile, hold my hand and shove emotions down my throat until I spew them up like a sappy idiot,' Gaara thought.

"Gaara…." Kankuro sighed and the Kage brushed the hand off his shoulder.

"Why do I have to wear white and my stupid hat?" Gaara snapped irritably, the hat was one of the things he hated most about his job.

"You know why. The hat is a sign of power and white shows the purity of love," Kankuro recited.

'Love,' Gaara thought sadly, his fingers tracing the kanji on his forehead. The older man frowned deeply, he didn't like seeing his brother in pain and he knew it would only get worse after he said 'I do'. Love was something Gaara never thought he would feel, he was a loveless creature destined to live and die alone... until he met Lee. If there was such a thing as a soulmate then Lee would have been Gaara's. When he was with the leaf ninja he could see the world through his eyes, a different world not filled with hate or death. Lee would be the one he would love until he died.

"Go find Temari and finalise the details," Gaara mumbled.

"I thought she was in here doing your makeup?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow and Gaara shook his head.

"Only I do my makeup," Gaara pressed the eyeliner against his skin and drew a solid line under his eye, it was ocean blue to accentuate his eyes. Kankuro bowed and left the room to find the blonde.

Gaara walked over to the window and looked down on the arriving guests, he could see people from the different lands and he sighed heavily. He hadn't received any replies from Konoha and it stung.

"Stupid hat!" Gaara took the hat off and threw it onto the bed. The whole wedding was a fiasco, it was stressful and a waste of time, Gaara knew he didn't want to spend even a second with the sourfaced woman.

"Gaara! Gaara!" Temari yelled from the Hallway and Gaara rushed to the door, he threw it open and saw his sister leaning against the wall.

"Hokage-sama is here and she's brought Naruto with her. They're in the main meeting room and they are demanding to see you now," Temari reported. Gaara bit the inside of his cheek and nodded slowly, Naruto would interrupt the actual wedding just to talk to him.

"Fine, I'm on my way," the redhead strode past her quickly and he was out of sight before she could lecture him about not wearing his hat.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Gaara greeted, he walked into the room and sat down on the throne-like chair. That's when he noticed it wasn't just Tsunade and Naruto that had arrived. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai and Lee.

"Kazekage-sama we apologise for not replying to your invites but Konoha has been hectic," Tsunade handed Kankuro a large bottle of sake as a gift and bowed.

"It's fine…. Iruka-sensei couldn't make it?" Gaara turned to the Copy-nin who shook his head.

"He didn't even want to try to get the twins from Konoha to here,"

"I understand and Nyoko?" Gaara tried everything to keep himself from looking at his boyf…. Ex boyfriend.

"With Aunt Hikari. We'll take our seats and see you at the ceremony," Neji ushered everyone from the room including Kankuro after a nod from Gaara. Lee hadn't moved from his position, his wide eyes didn't move from Gaara's.

"You look great Kazekage-sama," Lee complimented, Gaara flushed red and coughed.

"Thank you Lee-san…. It's… an unexpected pleasure to see you here,"

"I wouldn't miss this,"

"….." Gaara shut his eyes, it was too painful to see his ex-boyfriend. Lee smiled at the gesture, he was pleased to know Gaara was hurting as much as him.

"You thought I would be angry?"

"I did,"

"I'm a failure as a ninja, I should have read the signs and been able to outmanoeuvre you,"

"You are not a failure as a ninja. Wear the Konoha symbol with pride,"

"At least you left me a note," Lee reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of slightly crinkled paper. Gaara's eyes narrowed as Lee cleared his throat.

"'I'm sorry but I love you too much'," Lee read. The Kazekage tensed as the jounin continued to read the wrong note, his hands clenched around the arms of his chair.

"Don't," Gaara said firmly but for once the leaf nin didn't listen to him.

"...walking down the aisle towards me'," Lee finished, he tucked the paper lovingly back into his pocket and walked forward. Sand snakes rose up and pointed warningly at Lee but the man didn't stop.

"It's nice to hear what your heart says. This wasn't just about you so you can't make the decisions by yourself," Lee lectured.

"I am the Kazekage," Gaara stood up to his full height and Lee nodded.

"I know Kazekage-sama however I am giving you one last chance," The usually warm and childish eyes were serious and almost pleading with the redhead.

"One last chance for what?" Gaara questioned.

"Don't marry her, you don't love her,"

"It's rare for a Kage to marry for love. I am marrying for Suna,"

"Temari said you only just met her,"

"Temari should know her place,"

"I don't want you to marry her,"

"It's my decision,"

"I love you,"

"Stop,"

"I'll always love you. What did I do? Why did you suddenly end it and run off to marry some stranger? Everything was okay wasn't it? Did I get you the wrong thing for your birthday or did….?" Lee babbled and tears bubbled to the surface in both men's eyes.

"Leave,"

"If you marry someone you don't love then I'll never forgive you! I only want you to be happy….." Lee exclaimed and Gaara's heart stopped. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, he couldn't please one side without hurting the other.

"…."

"Tell me you don't love me Gaara. Tell me you hate me and I'll leave, I'll move on,"

"I ha… I hate…." Gaara stammered.

"Gaa-chan…." Lee sympathised. Sharp eyes looked at Lee and Gaara stood tall and rigid, voice cold and unfeeling.

"I hate you. I hate you Rock Lee," Gaara said and he was speaking the truth. He hated how Lee burned through his icy exterior, how he offered forgiveness when all Gaara deserved was condemnation. Gaara hated that Lee brought all his well hidden emotions out and made him love him.

There was no shouting, no swears, no punches thrown.

Lee smiled sadly and bowed stiffly.

"I understand Kazekage-sama. I'll return to Konoha immediately and get someone to take over my position as Konoha's representative in Suna," Lee said. He left the room quickly, his head bowed with his hair covering his eyes.

Gaara dropped into his chair, he felt bile rising in his throat but he refused to throw up. There was a soft knock at the door and two blondes peeked around the door, Naruto and Temari waited for Gaara to acknowledge them but it never came.

"Gaara? Where's Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Gone," Gaara barked.

"Gone? What happened?" Naruto yelled.

"Temari inform everyone that the wedding is off," Gaara didn't even look at the couple, his eyes drilled firmly into the wall.

"Gaara you can't!" Temari panicked, her loose hair getting in her teary eyes.

"Leave me alone. My last order as Kazekage," Gaara laughed bitterly, Naruto looked confused as Temari pushed him from the room.

* * *

Akanbou checked his watch, he wouldn't have minded waiting if he wasn't grabbing everyone's attention. He stood at the altar in his religious robes and tugged at the tight collar, he didn't know why the wedding had to be at the hottest time of day. Usually a prelate would take charge of a wedding ceremony and even the Kages were able to conduct them but Gaara had insisted that a member of his family married him.

'It's lucky that I've been trained in this,' Akanbou thought. He saw his niece rushing down the aisle with a distraught face and he sighed. The nobles and guests stood up at the sight of the Kazekage's sister and they broke into cries of worry and concern.

"Temari?" Shikamaru jumped out and grabbed the blonde, she writhed in his arms and pushed him away.

"Uncle! The wedding's off. Cancelled. Kaput!…." She dissolved into sobs and Shikamaru caught her.

"Isn't that good? Doesn't that…?" Sakura bit her tongue, she wasn't sure who knew about the Kazekage's relationship with a Konoha nin. The group had only found out when they found Lee in a catatonic state, crying and mumbling about some letter and losing his desert rose.

It had shocked Sakura and Gai that Lee had lied to them but they understood the delicate position he was in and were determined to get them back together.

"Good? GOOD?" Temari screeched, she escaped Shikamaru's arms and ran back up the aisle. Kankuro stepped forward and took control of the power, he directed all the guests to another room to get them settled and he let Akanbou explain things.

"Akanbou what is going on?" Tsunade said, the wedding hall had been emptied and the old man clenched his fists.

"This is not the outcome we wanted. Gaara had to marry her…." Akanbou said seriously.

"Why did he have to?" Naruto persisted and Akanbou turned to the blonde. He recognised the chakra inside him, he knew this was the boy who made Gaara enjoy life again and see the world in a happy light. The doors opened and the Elders stormed in with furious faces.

"Is it true? Godaime Kazekage refuses to marry?" A sharp nosed woman said. A dark haired man walked in behind the Elders with a deep frown.

"What's happened?" Lee asked but the important elders ignored him.

"Gaara has decided not to marry so I assume he is ready to accept the…. Consequences," Akanbou said. The Elders nodded and the woman clicked her fingers impatiently, a teenager in jounin robes appeared at her side.

"Find Gaara, strip him of his title and arrest him. Go," She ordered, the Konoha ninjas' jaws were on the floor. The boy and the Elders swept from the room and rushed to find the Kazekage.

"Akanbou!"

"Tsunade-hime forgive me but I was unaware that you weren't informed. I was under the impression that Gaara had told you all…. You especially Lee-san," Akanbou forced them all to sit down on the pews and he leaned against the altar.

"Why are they going to arrest Gaara?"

"20 is a sacred number and most important ranked people in Suna must be married by that age or at least engaged to be married in the next month. It is meant to provide love and support for the important person and Gaara needed to have someone by his side. As Jinchuriki…."

"You wanted someone to spy on him?"

"Spy is a harsh word. I wanted someone who could keep him company, that he could love and continue his family line. She could keep an eye on him and report any drastic changes in his behaviour so we could help him early,"

"Shukaku has been restless," Naruto said seriously and the others looked shocked.

"It has….. I think most Jinchuriki have been reacting badly when they are between 16 to 25 but that's to do with being sexually active and Gaara is very good at controlling any negative effects from Shukaku," Sakura blushed as she fantasised about what Gaara would be like, a hand on her shoulder shook her from her risqué thoughts and she was surprised to see it was Lee.

"I suggest you stop my cherry blossom before you pass out from blood loss," Lee whispered playfully. Sakura nodded and let Lee walk forward to meet Akanbou, the jounin was worried.

"I haven't had problems," Naruto said loudly and Akanbou's eyes fell on Sasuke.

"That's because you're mated Uzumaki-san," Akanbou smirked.

"Why won't Gaara go through with it?" Lee asked and the room fell silent.

"I'm not sure but it had to be something really special to change his mind. To choose prison over freedom is a painful decision," The old man said. Lee gasped and everyone turned to him.

"Lee?" Kakashi said anxiously, he wished Iruka was there because the chunin would wave his magic wand and make everything okay.

**If you marry someone you don't love then I'll never forgive you!**

"I didn't mean….. I think this is my fault…." Lee said quietly.

"Don't think like that…. they're going to imprison the Kagekaze because they think Shukaku is break the seal and attack which is…."

"Bullshit! We have to save Gaara!" Naruto interrupted and Tsunade shook her head.

"I'm not sure we can. Suna politics are tricky. Your advice Akanbou?" Tsunade asked and the man licked his lips.

"As a Suna official I suggest you let Gaara take his chosen punishment. He doesn't make a decision without scrutinising every option… Leave the Elders to their task,"

"But as an Uncle…. This isn't Gaara's fate and I would do anything to stop this turn of events," Tsunade smiled understandingly.

"Okay spread out and find the Kazekage, I don't know how we're going to solve this but we are!" Tsunade started ordering people about and the large group set off for Gaara's bedchambers.

* * *

Temari and Kankuro stretched their arms wide across the Kazekage's door with matching determined expressions. The Elders glared but the bright shine from the edge of Temari's freshly sharpened fan held them back.

"Let us pass or face the consequences," An old man hissed and Temari giggled darkly.

"You're locking up our brother…."

"We are the sand siblings, you take one of us…" Kankuro's puppets spread out along the sides to further barricade the way.

"You take all of us!" They yelled in unison.

Tsunade and her ninjas arrived and started argueing with the elders, Sasuke had to hold Naruto back while the older ninjas looked down on him with disdain. Shikamaru and Neji tried to cleverly negotiate but the people held strong.

Lee glanced at Temari who winked at him, his bushy brows furrowed and he felt a tug at his ankle. A small wooden mouse banged against his foot and Lee noticed the small note it held in it's mouth.

'One of Kankuro's puppets?' Lee reached down and unrolled the scroll, his eyes widened at the words and he sprinted back down the hall.

* * *

The large leavy canopies blocked out the sun's violent rays, the dappled light brushed against the pale skin of Godaimine Kazekage. Gaara rocked back and forth on the homemade swing Temari had made him when they were children. His gourd rested against the tree trunk while Gaara indulged in the childish activity.

'Things were so much simpler then…. No expectations of you,' Gaara thought, he held on tight and put all his weight back on the swing. It moved slowly and calmly, like an ocean's waves or a mother rocking her child to sleep. Gaara closed his eyes and let the sensations surround him, take him to a place far away where the chaos was nothing but a memory.

He had dropped by his room and changed into his normal red outfit, he didn't want the Elders to physically strip the Kage's robe off him. His plan was to wait in his room until the Elders found him but his siblings had forced him to flee, told him to run to their safe place.

'There's no point in running away, they'll catch me eventually,' Gaara thought. Gaara shot back up to a sitting position and narrowed his eyes. He could recognise that chakra anywhere and sure enough, leaning against one of the many trees was a tall man dressed in green.

"Don't let me interrupt your leisure," Lee smiled sweetly, Gaara was suspicious at Lee's motives but he didn't want to appear hostile.

"Not at all. Company is far more pleasing then solitude…. Sometimes," Gaara added dryly.

"Enjoying your last moments of freedom?" Lee said seriously, he saw the pale hands clench around the ropes but Gaara gave no other outward reaction.

"I thought you had left already," Gaara said indifferently.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What difference would it have made?"

"What difference? You could have told me and Hokage-sama would…"

"Does that inspire confidence? Running off to hide behind Tsunade-sama whenever things get tough? Do you think my people will respect me if I do not make the decisions myself, if I do not display my own power and protection?"

"How will you protect them from the inside of a prison cell?" Lee said angrily, his lover was selfish. He wanted to protect others but how could he when he locked himself away.

"….."

"I love you,"

"Lee don't….. I said I hated you and that's the truth,"

"No, you just wish it was the truth. The only thing you hate about me is that you can't help caring about me. I see the real you, I always have Gaa-chan,"

"Don't say things like that! It doesn't matter if they're true or not…. The darkness and silence will be easier to handle without thinking about you…. Thinking about you worrying about me,"

"You can't go to prison. You're the best Kazekage! You've done so much for Suna and Suna will be in danger from outside threats if you're out of action,"

Gaara glared at the dark haired man and crossed his arms over his chest, his feet firmly planted on the ground to stop him swinging.

"So what? You want me to marry her? Is that what you're saying?" Gaara said.

"No,"

"Make up your mind!"

"I don't want you to marry her,"

"Then what am I meant to…."

"I want you to marry me," Lee confessed. He looked down at the sitting Kage and waited for his words to sink in. The redhead's expression changed from aggravated to confused.

"W-what?"

"I want you marry you Gaara. I don't know why you didn't think of it before,"

"I did but you belong to Konoha first!" Gaara reminded him but the sappy grin didn't leave Lee's face.

"I'll transfer to Suna, I'll still be a representative but I'll live in Suna and send reports by Eagle," He said quickly.

"I won't trap you into this. You're only doing this because you feel obliged,"

"No I'm doing this because I want to. I want you. I love you," Lee dropped onto one knee and took hold of Gaara's hands, his thumb brushing over the pale skin and leaving a tingling feeling in their wake.

'I've missed these hands. This touch. That smile,' Gaara looked into his boyfriend's eyes and waited.

"Well?" Lee tested and Gaara frowned.

"Well what? I haven't been asked anything," Gaara smirked. Lee suddenly grew very nervous, he knew his lover was a lover of simple things but he hadn't expected to be traditional.

"But I haven't rehearsed… Youth… love…." Lee mumbled a few words to himself and tried to figure out how to inject them into the sentence until Gaara gripped his hands back.

"It doesn't have to be extravagant Lee…. It just has to be the truth," Gaara's face matched his hair and Lee felt more confident as his lover's reassurances.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Gondaime Kazekage, Gaa-chan…"

"Lee," Gaara warned.

"Will you marry me?"

The redhead looked down at his waiting boyfriend, the surprisingly cute seme had developed a nervous tick in his eye and Gaara's sadistic side mentally giggled at it. He knew he would be putting Lee in danger, those who wanted to harm him would use Lee to do it.

**He would be a suitable mate and you know it.**

Gaara silently agreed with Shukaku, Lee was a great guy and Gaara knew he would never deserve him but while Lee was deluded enough to love him…. He wouldn't push him away because looking into those large loving eyes he could see a future.

"Yes,"

* * *

Iruka looked up from sleeping toddlers and smiled brightly at his lover, Kakashi walked quietly into the room and threw an arm over the chunin's shoulders.

"You look tired," Iruka said sympathetically and Kakashi pulled his mask down to pout.

"What no 'Welcome home darling, would you like food, a bath and a night of passion?'" Iruka nudged the man in the ribs and Kakashi huffed.

"Not in front of little ears," Iruka leaned down and pressed a kiss to their heads. Kakashi brushed some hair out of Amaya's face and tapped the sleeping Haru's nose. The proud parents stood and watched their sleeping angels for a few moments before tiptoeing out the room.

"How was Suna?"

"Sandy…..Lee and Gaara got married,"

"Really? Darn I missed it," Iruka pouted, Kakashi pet his head and leaned back against the hallway's walls with the brunette in his arms.

"Most people did. The Elders want some big party to celebrate next month so we'll be able to go to that…. If Kurenai can babysit," Kakashi mumbled.

"Hmm hopefully. I love how beautiful it is there," Iruka said dreamily. Kakashi took advantage of the distraction to pull his lover closer; their breaths mingling into one.

"It's beautiful right here too," Kakashi leered and Iruka rocked forward, kissing him soundly. Kakashi begged for entry but the chunin denied it, he pulled back with a coy smile.

"You can tell me all about it tomorrow but tonight…." Iruka pulled Kakashi into their own bedroom and locked the door. He pushed the Copy-nin down to sit on the bed and sat on his lap with a playful smile.

Kakashi hummed contentedly as two tanned arms slid around his neck and moist lips pressed against his ear.

"Welcome home darling, would you like food, a bath and a night of passion?" Iruka purred.

"Hmmm let me think," Kakashi smirked. Iruka rolled his eyes and waited for the long speech, Kakashi loved to twist things and pick away at them even if it was him that suggested it.

"I can last without food until morning and I'm not much of a bath person unless you're joining me Ruka however…. How could I say no to your last plea?" Kakashi yawned. Iruka snarled and pulled back with a glare.

"Plea? Plea? I'll show you plea," Iruka pushed the taller man down and started unbuttoning his shirt. Kakashi sighed happily as his feisty lover started to consume him, Iruka was irresistible when he was made so Kakashi continued to provoke his temper whenever he could get away with it.

* * *

Iruka opened his eyes wearily, after making good on his promises and having a nice long shower to relax his aching muscles he and his Copy-nin had fallen asleep but something just changed.

The door was ajar and a head of brunette curls peeked inside, Iruka sat up slowly so he wouldn't jostle Kakashi.

"What's the matter Amaya?" Iruka whispered, he beckoned her forward and the door was pushed open wider. She wore a simple blue nightdress and held her teddy up to her face shyly, she scurried forward and Iruka picked her up easily.

"Nmnfjdhjhs," Her voice was stifled by the bear so Iruka couldn't hear her. The chunin pulled the bear away from her mouth and stroked her face lovingly.

"What is it?"

"I… had a scawy dweam," She whispered, her baby blue eyes filled with tears and Iruka held her close.

"Oh it's okay. It wasn't real, shh shh shh it's okay," Iruka rocked her. It wasn't the first time she had come through to the room because of a nightmare, it scared Iruka to think a 2 year old was experiencing such horrors.

"What happened sweetie?" Kakashi rumbled. He had woken up and was propped up on one elbow with a worried look.

"Teddy got huwt," Her bottom lip trembled and Kakashi sat up straight.

"He got hurt? Give him to me so I can check," Kakashi held out his hand and the girl handed over her teddy without hesitation, she believed her daddy could do anything. Kakashi looked the bear over, checking it's pulse and poking it's tummy until the child was satisfied.

"He's fine. It was just a bad dream and teddy's fine," Kakashi reassured. She accepted the teddy back and they both snuggled into Iruka's neck, there was a creak and Iruka tensed. Kakashi rubbed a lazy eye and yawned indifferently.

"Haruki?" He called and the silver haired boy appeared in the doorway, his orange pyjamas slightly ruffled and his wild hair hung limply over one brown eye.

"Daddy," Haruki's sleepy eyes started to fill with tears, he had woken up without his sister and it startled him. Kakashi got out of bed and walked over to the boy, he wiped away the tears and smiled as Haru leaned into his palm.

"Bed time," Kakashi whispered. He picked the toddler up and brought him over to the bed, Iruka shuffled over to make room. The twins arms immediately found each other and they hugged close, falling asleep instantly. The proud parents smiled down at the sleeping pair between them and they both reached out an arm, their fingers intertwining and resting across the children.

"Goodnight Kashi," Iruka's head hit the pillow and he was asleep before Kakashi could reply.

"Goodnight Ruka," Kakashi laughed and he joined his family in slumber.

* * *

Seafoam green eyes opened wearily, the low light of the lamp felt like a thousand needles attacking his brain. He became more aware that he was in a highly decorated room, it oozed seduction and love. He spotted his clothes strewn about and silently reminded himself to take his shirt off the stationary ceiling fan when he woke up properly.

'What happened?…. Oh yeah, got married and from the looks of it…. Had sex,' he looked at the empty tubes of lube on the floor beside the bed and the painful twinge in his spine 'Lots of sex,'. He scanned the room and found Lee kneeling beside him with a blinding smile.

"Lee what's the time?" Gaara asked and the leaf nin checked the beside table.

"It's 2.31 am oh husband of mine," Lee proclaimed. Gaara smiled weakly at the sappy comment and rubbed his eyes cutely, he never used to sleep before Lee started tiring him out.

"It's one of the rare times I am actually sleeping…." Gaara's voice said sternly and Lee sighed in a lovestruck way.

"And you look very cute when you do sleep Gaa-chan," Lee complimented but Gaara continued his threat even with the red scattered across his skin.

"…. Why did you wake me up?" Gaara growled and Lee burst into laughter.

"I thought of something funny!" Lee beamed.

"What is so funny that you had to wake me _dearest husband_," The affectionate term was said with such coldness that Lee thought he would turn to ice, but he was sure that his reason would warm the Kazekage again.

"You're the Kazekage, leader of the village of hidden sand…"

"I know…."

"But you married me…. You're Rock Gaara… you're the leader of sand and your last name is Rock…. Isn't that funny?" Lee dissolved into fits of giggles while Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at his husband.

"Lee I love you," Lee smiled "But if you don't shut up, get in bed and hold me until I fall asleep I will behead you with my sand,". The dark haired man reacted quickly, slipping under the covers and pulling his domineering uke into a loving hug. Gaara tangled their legs together and pressed his face to Lee's collarbone.

"Your husband loves you Gaa-chan," Lee sang quietly, pressing a kiss to the ruby locks before falling asleep. Gaara sighed happily and let the warm loving feelings envelope him, for once things were absolutely perfect.

* * *

Charlotte: Awww so what did you think? Review :D

Jenny: uh uh uh not so fast! My icon for today was one I found that I think is cool... ahem... You can't have happiness without penis ^_^

Charlotte: **Crickets** I can't believe you just said that...

Jenny: Oho? Well what about that time I copied that icon and shouted it at your family party?

Charlotte: Ah yes I remember **Blush**

Jenny: I walked in and yelled : "Charlotte and I just had hot lesbian sex!" and they were like o_O and then I said "And by 'hot lesbian sex' I mean tea... but it was still hot"... Ah... your family love me :D

Charlotte: Yeah sure let's go with that... and yes she actually yelled that at my granny...

Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
